The Ties That Bind
by jackpittgregor
Summary: A continuation of the story of Natasha, Loki and Rowan set about five years after the events of This Too Shall Pass. Loki returns to his family after enduring yet another punishment from Odin for his continued schemes. He is intent on reclaiming his life in Asgard with his family at his side but outside forces and his wife's reservations are getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

It was a small quaint house in the middle of the country. Her new found uncle had apparently been the one to discover this supposed treasure. She didn't like it and she liked him even less. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms and it had a great big yard that was surrounded by a large white fence. The house itself was a pale blue color, not at all what she would have picked out and definitely not what her father would have liked. He would have made it a deep green to match her eyes. The tiny ranch sat on an acre of land on the outskirts of a great big city. At least that is what she heard her mother say as she pointed out the stable at the far end of the property, complete with a horse inside. It was a long, sleek black stallion. Pretty enough, but it wasn't her horse. Her beautiful copper red mare, Dea, was still at home which was where she wanted to be. Her father had gifted the gorgeous chestnut horse to her for her birthday last year. He took her to the meadows every day to practice and she was getting quite good at riding. She missed Dea but more than that she missed her father. They had been in this place for almost nine weeks and she was beginning to think that her mother intended to stay here indefinitely though she had yet to admit it. In fact, her mother didn't tell her anything which was the reason why she was sitting on the edge of the patio, her legs crossed as she stared at her hand in intense concentration reciting the incantation that her father had taught her. For a moment her hand began to fade like a transparent image floating in front of her. She smiled brightly as her body got fainter and fainter but then abruptly everything went back to normal.

"Phooey," Rowan whined as she crossed her arms tightly, "How am I ever going to spy on mommy if I can't get the spell to work."

"And why would you want to spy on your mother, half-pint?" his deep voice drifted down to her as his massive frame loomed above her.

"Oh, Uncle Thor!" she squealed as she jumped up from her place on the ground and hugged him tightly. "Is daddy with you?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Thor answered solemnly, "But he is not with me."

"Where is he? I haven't heard from him since before we left," She fretted mournfully, "Daddy has never ever been away from us before not for more than a day and not even that, not really. It is my birthday in two days. He can't miss my birthday. Something awful must have happened to him. What if he is dead?"

"Your father is not dead, half-pint," Thor promised, "I can assure you of that."

"Then where is he?" she begged, "Please tell me."

"You must speak with your mother," Thor insisted, "It is not my place to overrule her wishes."

Rowan pouted as she folded her arms once more, her dark emerald eyes narrowing as she stared at her uncle. "It isn't fair," she snapped, "I'm almost six, she treats me like a baby. Daddy would tell me. He always tells me the truth. I don't like Midgard."

"Neither does your father," Thor mused as he patted her on top of her mane of strawberry curls. "Have you named your new horse?"

"I don't want a new horse, I want Dea." She argued as she stomped her foot in protest. "I want to go home to our castle. This place is too small."

"It's not the stallion's fault, you know." The thunder god entreated as he took a few steps off the patio in the direction of the stable. "He'll be quite lonely all the way back there if you never go to see him."

"That's his problem, not mine." She sulked as she stared up at him with cold eyes. "Are you staying here with us, Uncle Thor?"

"For a little while," he smiled as he observed his niece tenderly, "you are so much like my brother. Not just his eyes, my dear, you have his spirit."

Rowan smiled brightly at being compared to her father which to her was the greatest compliment possible. She reached out quickly embracing him tightly once more. This time, he lifted her up in the air and spun her around as she giggled.

"I've missed that laugh," her mother's voice drifted across the patio as she walked closer to them. "Thank you, Thor, for coming. He is going to be staying with us for a few days, isn't that wonderful, sweetie?"

"When's Daddy coming?" she asked, ignoring her mother's question. Rowan watched as her mother exhaled slowly, she was obviously extremely annoyed with her father. But why? What had he done? And why was he staying away? She knew that her parents loved each other so why were they apart and why wasn't her mother telling her anything? "Rowan, please. I told you already your father is… he is indisposed…he will contact you when he is able."

"You all know something that you're not telling me!" she shrieked as she ran towards the backdoor. "I hate this place." She slammed it shut behind her as she darted toward her bedroom running straight into her mother's old friend, as she called him, who seemed to have no life other than to hang around their home constantly. She hated the way he looked at her mother, only her father was supposed to look at her that way.

"Hey, kid, where's the fire?" Hawkeye jested as he looked down at her thoughtfully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Clint," she intoned sarcastically. She wasn't sure why her mother insisted that she call him that. He wasn't related to her. "I just want to go to my room."

"No problem, kid," he smiled as he patted her on the head. "I was just looking for your mom."

"What a surprise," she mocked as she pulled her head away and continued down the hall. She shut the door and dove onto her bed, placing her head under her pillow as she began to cry. How much longer was she going to be kept in the dark? A light tapping began outside her door as she sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Go away." She ordered but her mother ignored her as she opened the door carefully.

"Oh, sweetie," Natasha entreated as she sat down on the mattress. "I know this is hard for you. I'm just not sure what more I can tell you."

"You can tell me the truth," she pleaded, "I'm not a baby, Mommy."

"No, but you are still my little girl," her mother smiled as she combed a stray curl behind Rowan's ear. "But I guess you have a point. It's not right for me to keep this from you. It isn't fair to you." She paused for a moment as she seemed to be trying to collect her thoughts. "Do you know when you've done something that you weren't supposed to do and you get reprimanded? You have to go to bed early or you can't go horse-back riding." Rowan nodded in understanding as her dark green eyes gazed up at her mother intently. "Well, that's what happened with your father. He did something he shouldn't have and now he has to face his punishment for it."

"What did he do? What kind of punishment?" she probed nervously. "Why didn't you tell me when we first came here?"

"Sweetie, that's for your father to tell you when he wants to." Her mother answered sadly, her sapphire eyes glazing as she sat up and turned away for an instant. "When he can." She added softly as she moved to leave.

"How much longer before it's over?" Rowan pleaded hopefully as she watched her mother fingering the handle of the door before she turned back to her.

"I don't know," Natasha replied honestly, "Rowan, I've enrolled you in school here. You start in a couple of days. Try not to worry about him. Give our new home a chance. I'm sure you are going to make lots of new friends and it can be like a wonderful adventure."

"It can't be a home without daddy." She whispered mournfully, "I know you miss him, too."

"Your father made his choices and now I have to make mine," Natasha divulged, "This is our home now. Please try and make the best of it."

Rowan lied in her bed tossing and turning for what seemed like an eternity. Every time she fell asleep she had been woken up by a nightmare and now she couldn't fall back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Finally, she crawled out of bed and tip toed down the hall to her mother's room. The door was open and she walked inside and climbed up onto the mattress. Her mother was lying there in bed reading a book. She set it down immediately as she gazed at her little girl.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Natasha asked, "You can't sleep, either?"

"I don't want to sleep alone," Rowan responded as she crawled closer to her mother. Natasha smiled as she lifted up the covers and motioned for her to climb inside.

"Neither do I," she divulged as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and tucked the covers around them. Rowan sighed contently as she snuggled next to her mother and began to drift to sleep. She dreamt of Asgard and being with her family. The three of them together, the way it was supposed to be.

"Don't you think a pony would be more suitable?" her mother asked a worried look in her deep blue eyes as she gazed at the reddish mare. Loki stood next to the horse as he held its reigns in his hand, a towering figure of a man, his long black hair blowing slightly in the gentle breeze that flowed along the valley.

"Nonsense," he told her as he winked at Rowan while she bopped up and down in her excitement. "This is our daughter we are talking about, my little spider. A force to be reckoned with, she needs an animal that fits her spirit. Isn't that right, little one?"

"Yes, yes. Can I ride it, Daddy? Can I?" Rowan squealed in joy as she petted the horse feverishly.

"Well, first you have to learn how to sit properly," he instructed as he picked her up and placed her in the saddle. "I will walk you with her until you get the hang of it. Why don't you join her, my darling?"

"Very funny, Loki," Natasha admonished playfully before her gaze fell back to her little girl. "Be careful, sweetie."

"I'm completely serious," her father insisted as he extended his arm out to her. "It is time both my girls learned how to ride."

"Absolutely not," she reiterated, moving away from the mare.

"The Black Widow is afraid of a horse? I don't believe it." He gasped in a mocking tone as he winked at his daughter once more.

"Why do her call her that Daddy?" Rowan asked inquisitively as she ran her fingers through her horse's luscious mane.

"It is a name your mother went by when she lived on Midgard." He explained as he took his wife's hand in his own, pulling her back towards the horse and kissing her gently. "Come on, my darling, let me teach you." Rowan couldn't help but notice the tender look that her father held in his eyes as he gazed at her mother. He always looked at her that way, like she was the only woman in the world. Her mother placed her foot in the saddle as she pulled herself up to sit behind her daughter. Rowan wasn't the least bit surprised. It was a rare day that her mother didn't give in to her father's wishes.

"You are going to have to think of a name for her, little one." Loki remarked as he began to walk the horse down the path slowly.

Rowan's eyes opened suddenly as she gazed at the figure standing beside the bed. At first she thought that she was still dreaming but then she realized that she was awake as she sat up. She opened her mouth in excitement but he placed his finger across his lips to signal her to be quiet as he sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged her fiercely.

"Daddy," she whispered as she squeezed him tightly.

"Shhhhh, Little One," his voice soft and low as he released his hold on her. "Lay down, we will talk in the morning." He reclined next to her on the bed, his fingers feathering along her strawberry curls as she snuggled back against her mother. She grinned widely as she cuddled between her parents. She watched as his eyes gazed adoringly at her mother. He moved his hand toward his wife but then stopped just short of touching her as he brought his arm back to his side, settling himself against the pillows.

"I knew you wouldn't miss my birthday," she murmured softly as she closed her eyes. Finally, things were the way they should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

The morning sun drifted through the slats of the window shades and glided along the bed as he laid there on his side gazing at their sleeping forms. The worst part of his punishment had been being kept away from the two of them. It had been a foolish gamble that he had taken and it had cost him dearly. How he longed to touch his wife, to feel her skin beneath his fingertips but he dared not wake her. He knew she was angry with him. He supposed she had a right to be but he was free now and he wanted his family back. She stretched her body languidly as her eyelids began to flutter. Loki lay there quietly, his eyes watching her movements intently as she nestled closer to their daughter. Her sapphire eyes opened slowly as she kissed Rowan lightly on her forehead before her gaze fell upon her husband lying next to them on the bed. A bright smile began to form on her lips as she leaned up from the mattress, reaching her hand out slowly until her fingers caressed his cheek gingerly. Her arm shot back to her side while she sat up quickly, a shocked look on her face as she remained there dumfounded.

"You're real?" Natasha gaped, her voice a low whisper. "I thought I was dreaming." Her happy expression had departed leaving a frown in its place.

"Eh heh heh heh, you were happy to see me when you thought I was a dream?" he jested softly, moving his hand out to capture her fingers gently against his own. "Why don't we pretend you are dreaming so you can keep touching me?"

"Stop it," she hissed faintly as she jerked her hand free. "You'll wake her."

"I'm already awake, Mommy." Rowan grinned, her bright green eyes sparkling with joy. "Isn't it wonderful having Daddy here?" She sat up quickly as she hugged him tightly. Loki closed his eyes, relishing the feel of having his daughter in his arms. She moved away from him slightly as she gazed up at him inquisitively. "Are you here to stay? Is the punishment over?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, little one, I am here to stay." Loki looked up at his wife eager to see some sign that she was willing to forgive him but her expression remained cold and distant.

"Where were you, Daddy? What did you do? Mommy wouldn't tell me. Did they put you in the dungeons? Were you scared? Is it truly over? Do you promise to never ever leave us again?" She rushed out in a bundle of excitement as she bounced slightly on the bed.

"So many questions, little one," he chided half-heartedly. He took a slight breath, giving himself a chance to think as he chose his next words carefully. "No dungeons," he said finally. "This is going to sound very strange but I was in a tree."

"A tree?" she giggled disbelievingly, "Stop it, daddy, you're being silly."

"I wish I was," he answered sincerely," I was banished to that great oak tree in the middle of the courtyard outside your grandmother's palace. That was my sentence, to be trapped within the heartwood until an Asgardian who was not of my family shed a tear for my plight."

"And how did you trick your way out of it?" Natasha puzzled out loud, her voice without emotion as she stood from the bed and wrapped herself up in her robe. Loki couldn't help but notice that the silk pajamas that she wore were in his favorite color and he wondered if she was attempting to hide that fact as she tied the belt of her housecoat tightly. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He knew she missed him and he didn't want to waste another minute apart from her.

"Tricked my way out? In the entire realm of Asgard, you don't think one person might have sympathized with me?" Loki inquired in mock defense as a half-smile appeared upon his lips. "I figured out how to control the tree's movements. Heimdell came to gaze at me, probably to gloat no doubt and I extended a branch and dropped a leaf into his eye. One tear was all I needed and here I am."

"How horrible, you could have been in there forever." Rowan exclaimed as she threw her arms around him once more. "Now that Daddy's here can't we go back home, Mommy?"

"We are home, Rowan." Natasha advised as she observed the two of them closely. "Sweetie, why don't you go and get yourself some cereal. You can tell Thor the good news, if he is up."

"You want to be alone with Daddy," their little girl grinned widely as she moved away from her father and opened the bedroom door. She stopped for a moment as she turned back toward them thoughtfully. "You never told me, Daddy, what was it you did?"

"You know the war that was fought against that great serpent and Tyr?" Loki answered honestly. He had made a promise to his daughter when she was a baby that he would never tell her an untruth and as difficult as it was at times to keep it, he had yet to break his vow. "Odin discovered that I was behind it."

"But you and Uncle Thor battled them together and kept Asgard safe?" Rowan wondered in confusion. The young prince sighed in contemplation. It was difficult to explain such things to children. Sometimes he didn't understand the reasons behind his actions himself.

"It was a foolish scheme which I regretted and tried to undo," he admitted. "Go ahead, little one, and get your breakfast. We will talk more after you've eaten." Rowan nodded as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Loki stood up from the bed as he took in the sight of his wife. She was standing stoically as she stared at the doorway, her arms wrapped around her waist. She was angry underneath her emotionless façade. He could feel it through their bond like the heat from a thousand suns.

"Natasha," his voice was soft, almost timid as he moved closer to her. "Please forgive me."

"I'm glad you're free, Loki," Natasha revealed as she continued to gaze at the wooden door. "But you and I, it's over."

"Don't say that. You know you don't mean it," Loki entreated as he closed the final distance between them. "I've missed you so much, my little spider." He took a strawberry curl in his hand as he felt the silky softness twirl between his fingers. It felt like eons since he had felt the beauty of it against his fingertips. She slapped his hand away abruptly as she turned to face him heatedly her bright blue eyes blazing in irritation.

"You're such a child. You think the world stops when you're not in the room. All you ever think about is how things affect you." She snapped. "Do you have any idea how I felt having you ripped away from me? Not knowing if you were in pain, if I would ever see you again? I wanted to die, if not for Rowan, I think I would have."

"You're wrong. The hardest part about being in that bloody limbo was knowing that you were hurting and being helpless to comfort you," Loki implored, "Nothing means more to me than you and Rowan, nothing."

"You need to remember that you are talking to me not our daughter," She intoned angrily. "I'm not so naive that I can't see beyond the sweetness of your words to the truth in your actions. Your obsession with that throne is far greater than your love for us. We will never be enough for you and I will not put myself or my daughter through the fallout of another one of your schemes."

"All of the kingdoms in the universe would be nothing to me if I didn't have the two of you by my side," Loki pleaded. He reached for her once more but she backed away from him quickly as she moved toward the window of the bedroom and opened the blinds. "Don't give up on us," he beseeched her as he watched her forlornly.

"When you stole those golden apples and joined forces with that thing plotting against Odin, all the while leaving me in the dark. You gave up on us, Loki, you did not me." Natasha seethed as she twirled around to face him in a fury. "As usual, you decided for both of us. At least this choice is mine."

"You're right, I was consumed by my hatred and jealousy and I didn't think. I just went after what I thought I wanted," the young prince admitted, "But there wasn't a part of me that conceived even for a moment that I could ever lose you, if I had thought for a second that my actions could have cost me the two of you…"

"You still would have done it," she interrupted forcefully. "You can't stop thinking that you're smarter than everyone else. You are probably plotting your next move this very minute. You'll never change."

"All I want is a life with the two of you," he insisted as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her forward for a scorching kiss. She was every bit as sweet as he remembered, sweeter even, as her body melted into his. His fingers traced the curve of her hip as he gathered her closer.

"No!" she whimpered against his mouth as she tried to push him away from her. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she shook her head mournfully but he held onto her shoulders stopping her desperate retreat if only for a moment. He had never been so powerless, so completely at the mercy of anyone before he met her. She held his heart in her hands and he needed her desperately. He had fought gods and crazed beasts, suffered through countless tortures and punishments without being broken yet this woman could crush him utterly with a simple word from her lips.

"What do you want from me?" his voice breathless with desire, "Do you want me to beg? Get down on my knees? I have no shame when it comes to you, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He leaned forward feathering kisses against her neck as he whispered along her skin, "Please, please, Natasha. I love you so much. I need you. I need my wife." He found the soft spot behind her ear and a tiny moan slipped from her throat. The sound of her pleasure drove him crazy as he claimed her mouth once more. She closed her eyes and her lips parted, her breath coming in quick gasps. He released his grip on her arms as he fumbled with the belt of her robe, never breaking contact with her mouth, their kiss deepening as he slid the garment off her shoulders and onto the floor. He felt the silken fabric of her negligee beneath his fingertips as his hands roamed her body greedily. She broke away from him again, pulling herself free of his grasp as she grabbed her robe from the ground.

"I can't do this. I can't," she panted as she began putting the housecoat back on with great speed. "I'm not so stupid that I don't know how persistent you are and how persuasive you can be. But I have to think of what is best for our daughter."

"What's best for Rowan is to have her family together," he maintained as he watched her tighten the knot she had tied around her waist. "It's what's best for all of us."

"Her birthday is tomorrow. You can stay here until then but after that you need to find your own place to live. Thor already has the guest room. You can sleep on the couch." She ordered as she began to open the bedroom door. He moved behind her pushing the door closed with one hand as he towered over her and gazed down at the top of her head.

"I belong here with my wife and my daughter. You are not chasing me away. I won't let you," he asserted as he pressed his body closer, breathing in her scent as the curly red ringlets of her luscious tresses tickled his nose. He could feel her body tremble at his nearness as he drew a finger lazily along her thigh. "I know you love me. You are as anxious for me as I am for you. Are you so set on chastising me that you are willing to punish yourself and Rowan in the process? Haven't we all suffered enough these past months?"

"Let go of the door," she gasped as his hand trailed its way towards her inner thigh. It had been far too long since he was able to touch her this way. He wasn't about to let her turn him away so easily. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs as she elbowed him in his side with all her strength. He fell back slightly as she opened the door and ran out into the hall. Turning back as she glared at him angrily while she tried to catch her breath. "I meant what I said and I'm not going to change my mind."

"Neither am I, my little spider," he shot back, rubbing his hand against his chest. "I won't let you leave me."

"I'm already gone," she answered resolutely, her blue eyes icy and reserved as she continued. "I'm never going back to Asgard and I'm never going back to you, never again." She marched down the hallway towards the kitchens as he watched her meticulously, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we, my darling?" he murmured as he strutted down the corridor behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

The countertop was in complete disarray. She had somehow managed to get enough flour on herself and the surrounding tiles that it nearly matched the amount in the bowl. She hadn't realized that attempting to bake a cake would be this messy or this time consuming as she picked out the shards of shell from the eggs inside the mixing bowl. "Finally," she sighed as she grabbed hold of the last piece and tossed it into the sink. She picked up the wooden spoon as she began stirring the batter once more. The oven beeped signaling that it had reached the allotted temperature and Natasha held the bowl closely in her arms as she maneuvered to the island in the middle of the room. It was time to pour the batter into the pans. Stepping closer she lifted the bowl and began pushing the chocolate concoction slowly into the metal containers.

"Eh heh heh heh, this is an interesting sight," Loki chuckled from behind her, letting the backdoor click closed as he stepped into the kitchen. He stood next to her, leaning his elbow on the countertop as he observed her movements. "You have egg in your hair, my darling, how in the world did you manage that?" he grinned. She finished filling the last pan as she set the bowl down, brushing a strand of hair away from her face as she glared up at him.

"Why aren't you outside with Rowan?" She snapped as she began placing the pans inside the oven. "She shouldn't be alone with the horses. I can't believe you teleported that poor animal all the way from Asgard."

"She wanted her mare. And what my girls want, they get," his smile broadening, "Within reason, of course."

"She shouldn't be alone in the stable." She argued. She could feel the heat of his lustful stare as he watched her and she tried desperately not to meet his gaze. It hadn't even been half a day since he appeared in her room this morning and already she felt her resolve weakening.

"She is riding with Thor," he revealed, "and she wanted me to go and check on her mommy. Those were her words exactly."

"Well, now you can go back outside and tell her that her mommy is fine," she replied flippantly as she shut the oven door and set the timer. She picked the mixing bowl up and moved it to the sink, brushing a strand of hair out of her face once more as she prepared to try and clean up the counter. If she ignored him, she thought hopefully, perhaps he would go away.

"You know you look quite delicious with all this strange powder, bits of uncooked egg and whatever else you've managed to toss all over yourself," he chuckled as he stalked towards her. "Is that butter?" he inquired as he glided his finger along her cheek. Before she could even register his movements, he had leaned forward. She felt his tongue against her jawline as he grazed it sensually along her skin, her heartbeat quickening and her knees going weak. "You taste divine," he murmured as he nipped playfully at her earlobe.

"Stop it," she managed to squeak out and he did as she asked, though the tremor in her voice only made his smile even brighter as he stared down at her.

"I want you so badly," he rasped, his voice soft and husky. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he spoke and the movement of his lips only fueled her desires but she refused to give in to him. "How I have ached for you all these months, Natasha. I dreamt of you, of touching you again." He placed his hand against her hip before moving it slowly, cautiously under her shirt. His finger touched her bare skin and she gasped. He moved it further, his entire palm resting against her abdomen and she felt her muscles spasm at the contact. She made an effort to leave but he pressed his body against hers effectively pinning her against the counter. "I want to be inside of you," he whispered against her ear. "The pleasures I'm going to give to you, my darling, if you would only let me. Do you remember our last night together?"

"Please stop," she whimpered. She wanted him so much that she could barely think but she knew it would be a mistake. A horrible mistake, he would only hurt her again she told herself as she struggled against her longings. The loss of him had devastated her. She couldn't afford to give him that much power over her again. She had to be strong and take care of her daughter. She pushed him away from her forcefully as she moved to the other side of the room.

"You stop." He spat out, his voice filled with irritation as his emerald eyes blazed before her. "It is absurd for us to be apart for another second. I have fulfilled my blasted punishment from the All-Father and I want my life back."

"And you have it," she shot back coldly. "You are free and you can spend time with your daughter at your leisure. But my life is my own and I no longer wish to share it with you."

"You are a liar and not a very good one," he countered, strutting closer to where she stood. "I know you feel the same way that I do. Stop torturing us both, stop fighting me. I'm sorry for what happened. I never meant to hurt you."

"Of course, you didn't," she replied solemnly. "But that didn't make the pain any less. I have never cried so much in my entire life. I promised myself that I would never shed another tear over you again." He closed the distance she had placed between them as he took a strand of her strawberry curls in his hand, rubbing it gently between his fingers. She brushed his arm away as she walked back toward the oven pretending to check the timer as she exhaled slowly. "Please respect my wishes. I can't keep fending you off, it's too hard."

"Eh heh heh heh, my little spider, that should tell you something," he jested as he followed her once more. "Come, my darling, let's enjoy the rest of the day with our daughter and then this evening after we've put her to bed we can make these months apart seem like nothing more than a bad dream."

"I wanted that for so long. I must have dreamt about it every night that you were away but every morning nothing ever changed. You were still gone and I was left to pick up the pieces for our daughter," she admitted breathlessly watching his lithe movements as he came closer. She could smell his unique musky scent as she inhaled deeply. It was masculine and sexual and arousing. It clouded her reason and made her crave him all the more. She tried desperately to remember all the reasons why she needed to say no. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to forget everything and just say I want my husband back, our family back?"

"I'm right here," he smiled as he twirled his finger around a lock of her hair. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"But for how long will it last?" she challenged him, her sapphire eyes narrowing as she regained some control over her emotions. "How long before you start your next bid for the throne? How long before something horrible happens that you've set in motion?"

"Never," he promised as he slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her toward him. "I swear it. I've learned my lesson."

"That I will never believe," she told him heatedly as she pressed her hands against his chest to push him away but she froze in mid-motion, feeling the fabric of his shirt beneath her fingers, the steely leanness of muscle underneath the cloth, his large hands resting against her hips. His touch made her resoluteness waver as he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. His mouth was firm, generous and he knew how to use it. No man had ever made her feel the way that he did. She couldn't stop herself from running her hands over him, from kissing him back with equal fervor. The doorbell rang, bringing her out of her mindless stupor as she disentangled herself from his arms and rushed towards the living room to open the door.

"Clint," she greeted as she pushed open the screen door. He stood there holding a large bag in either arm. "You brought the decorations. Thank you so much." He took a step forward and then froze as he took in the sight of Loki who was standing behind her.

"Found a loophole, huh?" Barton quipped as he moved through the doorway and headed towards the kitchen. "I suppose Rowan must be happy."

"I shouldn't be surprised to find him hovering around you," Loki spoke softly behind her as her eyes followed the archer down the hall before turning to close the door. "I don't want him near our daughter."

"Speaking of Rowan, why don't you go spend some time with her and stop hovering around me," she snipped. His eyebrows rose at her words in disbelief before his expression turned cold as he strutted down the hallway, the back door slamming forcefully as he exited the house.

"I'll just leave this stuff here and get out of your hair," Clint murmured as he rested the packages on the counter and turned to leave. Natasha grabbed his arm as he moved past her. She could only imagine what was going on in his mind after seeing Loki was back.

"Don't be silly, Barton," she entreated. "You don't have to go."

"That's ok," he insisted, his hazel eyes darting toward the backdoor before settling once more on her. "I've got some Shield business I've been putting off and you're long overdue for some family time. You go ahead."

"We are not back together, Clint," she told him flatly. She had been enjoying the rekindling of their friendship these past weeks and she didn't want Loki to scare him away. "And we are not getting back together. He is only staying for Rowan's birthday tomorrow, that's it."

"Come on, this is me you're talking to Tash," Hawkeye admonished, looking down at her forlornly. "You don't fool me and I doubt you've fooled him either."

"I meant what I said the other day," Natasha maintained. "I don't want to be with him anymore. Even if he got free, I told you that remember."

"It's a lot different when it actually happens," he told her as he moved to walk down the hallway. "Look, it's not like… we were just talking…you know… you've got a second chance with your family and I'm happy for you."

"It wasn't just talk for me," she revealed as she followed behind him. "I missed you and I've really enjoyed having you back in my life again. Clint, I…"

"Tasha, this has got to be like a huge shock to your system. I mean… you thought you would never see him again. Give yourself a break and take it all in. You don't have to decide the rest of your life in the next five minutes." Hawkeye smiled as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "I really do have work to get done. I'll call you."

"You'll be here tomorrow, won't you?" she inquired as she followed him onto the front porch.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." He admitted. "It's Rowan's day. I don't want to spoil it. I'm sure she wants her parents all to herself."

"Please, Thor will be here and I want you here. You're family, too." She coaxed as she gazed up at him hopefully.

"I'll think about it." He smiled as he leaned forward and grazed his lips softly upon her cheek. "I'll call you later, Tasha." Natasha sighed as she watched him get into his car and drive away. She couldn't believe Loki's timing, just when she and Clint were beginning to get close again he finds his way out of that prison that Odin had sentenced him to. She had finally resigned herself to the fact that she needed to get on with her life and stop mourning him. She had decided to stop living her life in the past and then he shows up and expects to just pick up where they left off as if nothing ever happened. Well, he could forget it. She wasn't going down that road again, never again.

Natasha placed the last plate in the dishwasher as she closed the door and began the cycle. It had been an awkward enough dinner. Rowan was under the impression that life was going to go back to the way it was in Asgard and Loki certainly wasn't doing anything to dissuade her. She didn't have the heart to come right out and say that they wouldn't be living together anymore. She hated the idea of ruining her birthday. She would have a long talk with her tomorrow night and explain everything.

"It's time for bed, Sweetie." She directed as she walked out into the living room finding the two of them in fits of laughter as they sat cross legged on the floor. "What's so funny?"

"Daddy's teaching me a new trick," Rowan grinned brightly.

"Is he now?" she remarked as she eyed him warily. "Well, he can show you more tomorrow. Kiss him goodnight and let's get to bed."

"What are you talking about, Mommy?" her little girl protested sharply. "You and Daddy always tuck me into bed together. Come on, Daddy."

Loki stood up from the floor as he took his daughter's hand, a smug smile adorning his face as he past Natasha which irritated her to no end. She followed the two of them down the hall. The room was mint green with a border of horses running along the top of the walls and glow in the dark stars and planets spread out across the ceiling. Rowan ran in and jumped up onto the bed, bouncing wildly as she smiled. Natasha pulled open the blankets as her daughter quickly got inside and she tucked the covers around her.

"I'm so happy, aren't you Mommy?" Rowan asked as her dark green eyes sparkled up at her. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head, pretending not to hear her question.

"Sweet dreams, Sweetie," Natasha whispered softly as she moved to the side slightly while Loki bent forward to kiss their daughter.

"Goodnight, Little One," he told her as he brushed his fingers along her strawberry curls. When he stood back up he placed his hand gently against the small of Natasha's back. She felt her body tremble of its own accord and she silently cursed herself for her weakness. She moved away from him and quickly went to the doorway as she prepared to shut the lights. She smiled at her daughter once more before turning them off and proceeding down the hallway.

"I'll get you a pillow and some blankets," she spoke nonchalantly as she neared the linen closet.

"You seriously want me to sleep on that couch?" he asked incredulously from behind her. "Okay. Fine." She heard his footsteps as they trailed off toward the living room and she breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't planning on pressing the issue. She gathered the extra pillow and blanket in her arms as she moved towards the sofa, freezing suddenly as she caught sight of him. He was standing there in his favorite loose fitting pants that he usually wore for sleeping and nothing else. She swallowed slowly as she took in the sight of his bare chest, his strong muscular frame and the tightness of his abdomen. She found herself squeezing her bundle more tightly as she bit her lip subconsciously. His smile broadened as he moved closer to her.

"Those for me?" he asked, a sideways smile playing on his lips. She tossed them at him as she turned around quickly. It was time for her to put as much distance between them as was possible. She heard him chuckle behind her as she felt his hand grip her shoulder.

"How long do you intend to make me wait, my little spider?" his voice soft and breathy as he loosened his grip, sliding his fingers down her arm slowly until he held her hand in his. She stood there like a statue. She was scared to death to look at him. His voice alone was sending shivers up and down her spine. She didn't dare glance at him again. Then suddenly she felt him raise her hand as he pressed it against his chest. She could feel the soft wisps of hair against her fingers tips, she tried to pull her arm away but he held her hand firmly. "Natasha, I love you."

She found herself turning toward him as if her body were on autopilot. Electricity seemed to arc back and forth between them, and she felt an overwhelming need to give in to what only he could make her feel. Her mind blanked out and her body took over. She slid her hand along his chest relishing the sensation of his skin. She could feel the jump of his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. His arms slid around her, pulling her close, then he kissed her and she melted into him, taking everything he offered and giving everything she had. There was a small voice inside of her head telling her that she had to stop but it was too distant to jar her away from the aching need that filled her bones. She felt the fabric of the couch against her legs as he guided her toward the sofa and tipped her backward. She sank into the thick cushions, her face flushed as he unbuttoned her blouse slowly, licking his lips as he did so. A habit he had that she remembered well, one she adored and a sight she had missed desperately in his absence. Without warning, panic began to overtake her once more.

"No, we can't," she gasped as she attempted to sit up. He stood, taking her hand in his as he did so. His emerald eyes sparkled and his tongue played against his teeth as he smiled down at her.

"You're right, of course. We should move to a less open place." He tugged at her arm playfully as he spoke and began to pull her along the hall.

"That's not what I meant." She protested as she jerked her hand free and began to refasten her top anxiously. There was no way that she could follow him into her bedroom right now. She wouldn't stand a chance against the cravings that were flooding through her as she watched his lean form strutting along the hallway. She needed to keep her resolution. She had to think of what was best for her future and not just the heat of the moment.

"Don't…Don't think your way out of us. It's what we both want," he whispered seductively. "And what we both need."

"What I need is to be free of you," she snapped as she tried frantically to maintain her composure. "With you there will always be some lie or a power play, some scheme of vengeance for your hurt pride. If it was just me then maybe I could put up with you a little longer but I have to think of Rowan."

He brushed his fingers through his hair as he stared at her in exasperation. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" he drawled as he shook his head slightly. "If you were truly thinking of Rowan than you would let us be a family and stop pushing me away."

"Good night, Loki," She said firmly as she walked into her room and began to shut the door. He placed his hand against it, halting her progress as he stood outside the threshold.

"Don't bother shutting the door on my account," he instructed as he eyed her lustfully. "We both know that nothing could keep me out if I wanted to be inside."

"Access to my bed is by invitation only," Natasha barked as a fear trembled through her body. She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist his advances as he stood there sensually before her.

"Even for your husband?" he quipped as he traced his finger along the doorway.

"I'm tired of your games and I want to go to sleep," she insisted as she pushed at the door gingerly but he was as immovable as stone.

"Ahhh, sleep," he reflected softly as his dark green eyes sought out her own. "I've only ever been able to sleep well when I've held you in my arms. But I see you are sentencing me to another night of unrest. Okay, my darling, I will play it your way for now." She watched silently as he walked back down the hallway toward the living room, fighting the urge to call him back with every fiber of her being as she closed the door slowly, sliding down to the floor as the tears began to fall. She had to get over him, she just had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

The sound of birds calling outside her window reached her ears as she opened her eyes to greet the new morning. Today was her birthday and it was going to be the most perfect day ever. She jumped out of bed, a huge smile spreading across her face as she imagined all the fun that the day had in store. Opening her bedroom door slowly, she peered out into the hall and noticed that her mother's door was closed. Her parents must still be sleeping, she thought to herself, as she tip toed down the hall quietly to see if she could get a glimpse of any presents wrapped up in the living room. She stopped abruptly as she reached the end of the corridor taking in the sight of her father lying across the couch, his eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling, seemingly in deep thought.

"Why are you out here, Daddy?" she puzzled as she watched his startled expression at her words, it was obvious that he hadn't realized that she was there before she spoke.

"What are you doing up so early, little one?" he inquired, tossing his blanket to the side as he sat up. "Oh, I think I know," he continued playfully. "Present hunting? Happy Birthday, Rowan." With a flourish of his hands a small box appeared in his palm, wrapped in a pale green paper with an emerald ribbon. He extended it toward her as he smiled but she made no move to take it.

"Daddy, why do have a pillow and blanket out here?" she asked again as she sat down next to him. "Why aren't you in there with Mommy?"

"Believe me, little one," he quipped as his sleeping attire was quickly turned into a pair of black slacks and an olive dress shirt. "It wasn't the sleeping arrangement I would have chosen for myself. It's just... well, your mother is still very mad at me. She is not ready to forgive me just yet but don't worry I'll change her mind. Now open your present."

Rowan took the small box from his hand but didn't open it, her dark green eyes narrowing as she observed him closely. "What are you going to do to fix it? I want to go home, Daddy. I don't want to have to go to school with these Midgardian peasants."

"Eh heh heh heh, I don't blame you," her father answered. "I've never cared for these creatures myself. Well, accept for your mother. Don't worry, little one, we will not be here long. Now go on," he winked as he pointed toward the box, "You know I hate waiting."

Rowan smiled as she tore through the wrapping paper and lifted the lid to reveal a bright red stone dangling from a silver chain. "Wow, it is so pretty," she gaped as she raised the chain so the stone was swaying in front of her eyes. "It is magical, isn't it?"

"Why do you say that?" he inquired, leaning back against the cushions of the couch as his emerald eyes continued to watch her intently.

"I don't know, there's just something about it," Rowan divulged thoughtfully. "It's like it's singing to me."

"Yes," he confirmed, a look of great pride filling his features as he grinned broadly. "It is magical. That's very good, Rowan. Learning how to sense the supernatural in other things and beings is very important. This is a Norn stone. It is very powerful and I will teach you how to use it."

"Thank you, Daddy," she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love it." Rowan fixed the clasp of the chain around her neck and then twirled the stone in her small fingers. "Powerful, huh? Can I use it to get Mommy to forgive you?"

"We wouldn't want to do that, darling." Loki warned as he tapped his fingers lightly against the pillow at his side.

"Why not?" she asked innocently as she continued to play with the stone around her neck.

"Because we love your mother and she wouldn't like it. Besides she needs to forgive me from her heart or it wouldn't be real." Loki instructed. "Do you have so little faith in me that you think I need to use a spell to get back into her good graces?"

"No, it's just… I hate waiting too," she admitted, letting go of the gem as she glanced back toward the hall for a moment. "And she must be awfully mad for you to be out here. Why did you do it, Daddy?"

"I was angry and I wanted to take back what was owed to me," he spoke honestly, a melancholy look settling across his face as his eyes gazed into the red stone that hung from her neck.

"Do you mean Grandfather?" she inquired, confused by his words. "Did he take something of yours?"

"Your mother is coming," he whispered suddenly before brushing his fingers gently along her cheek as he smiled. "We can talk more of this later." Not even a second passed before her mother appeared at the entrance of the living room.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Natasha expressed happily as she walked further into the room but Rowan could see the serious look held in her sapphire eyes as her gaze fell upon her father. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, could she?

"Look, Mommy, look at what Daddy gave me," she exclaimed as she rushed forward holding the red stone delicately between her fingers. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It's beautiful," Her mother agreed, brushing her hand gently across the top of her daughter's head. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Natasha began walking towards the kitchen and Rowan couldn't help but notice that she hadn't said one word to her father. Not even a 'good morning' that wasn't good.

"It matches your ring," Rowan grinned widely. She watched as her mother froze in her steps for a moment and the little girl turned toward her father and winked mischievously. "See," she continued as she skipped toward her grabbing her left hand and grazing her small fingers against the stones. "It's the same color as these." She watched as her mother stared down at her hand as if she were staring at the rings that adorned her finger for the first time. "Daddy always picks out the prettiest things, doesn't he? Tell me the story of when Daddy gave it to you again, Mommy. You know, when he surprised you and asked you to marry him."

"I think it's time for your birthday breakfast," Natasha instructed as she tugged her hand away slowly and moved once more toward the kitchen. Rowan would not be deterred as she followed along behind her, perhaps if her mother thought about all the happy times than she would forgive him faster. "What would you like me to make you?"

Rowan climbed up on the stool in front of the small island in their kitchen and motioned for her father to sit down on the stool beside her. "Remember your birthday last year, Mommy? Daddy lit the entire night sky with fireworks to celebrate."

"How about some scrambled eggs?" Natasha inquired, completely disregarding her daughter's words.

"Maybe we could go on a picnic later?" Rowan continued hopefully. "Like we use to do at home. Just the three of us. "

"What do you want to eat, sweetie," her mother asked again. She opened the refrigerator door, seemingly to look inside but Rowan knew that she was just trying her best to ignore her attempts to talk about happy times. This wouldn't do.

"What do you think, Daddy?" Rowan turned quickly to her father. "What should we have for breakfast?"

"How about some waffles?" Loki replied, an impish grin forming against his lips as he watched his wife carefully. "As I recall they were a very tasty Midguardian treat. Isn't that right, my little spider?" Natasha slammed the refrigerator door closed before moving to the sink and leaning her hands against the counter with an audible sigh.

"Rowan," her mother's voice slightly shaky with emotion as she spoke. "Would you go to my room and get my keys. I think I left them on my dresser and I wanted to get something from the car." It certainly wasn't the reaction she was hoping for from her mother. She glanced at her father who merely nodded for her to go. She slid off the stool slowly as she walked back towards the hallway and then ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her to her mother's room to retrieve her keys. She crept back down the corridor, stopping a few inches from the archway as she heard her mother's whispered words. Her voice was soft and low but clearly angry.

"Stop using our daughter to try and manipulate me," she heard her mother rasp heatedly.

"What are you talking about?" Loki replied indignantly.

"Your little trip down memory lane?" she hissed. "That's what I'm talking about."

"You think I made her say those things?" her father retorted.

"The only reason that you are here is so that she can have a nice birthday," Natasha continued. "Not to fill her head with ideas that things will ever be the way they were before because they won't be. Not now, not ever."

"The only thing she wants is for her mother and father to be back together," Loki snapped. "If you want her to have a happy birthday then why don't you stop being so damn stubborn."

'Oh no, daddy' Rowan thought miserably, he will never get her to change her mind that way. What was he thinking? This morning was turning out horrible. She rushed back into the kitchen desperate to make them stop arguing.

"Stop it, stop fighting," she squeaked as she tossed the keys onto the counter. "You're ruining my birthday!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Natasha sympathized as she ran her fingers gently through her daughter's soft red curls. "You're right, this is your day. Let's have breakfast and then we can open the rest of your presents." Rowan watched as her mother maneuvered her way back to the oven. Both of her parent's demeanors were as cold as ice. Things were going terrible.

"I don't want eggs," she blurted out suddenly as she eyed the small table in the corner of the kitchen and sat down. "I want some fresh fruits from home and a pieta roll just like our cook use to bake every morning."

"We aren't in Asgard, Rowan." Natasha cautioned as she set the pan down on the burner. "I can't make those things."

"But Daddy can," She insisted proudly. "Come sit down at the table with me. You too, Daddy." Loki strutted towards the table and sat down then with a flick of his wrist the entire tabletop was covered with everything she had asked for. Her mother followed his lead reluctantly and took a seat on the opposite side of him. The room was filled with an eerie silence for a moment as she tried to think of what to say. There must be some way to get them to have a pleasant conversation.

"Happy Birthday, half-pint!" Thor's deep voice echoed through the quiet room. "Good morning, Lady Natasha… Brother." He bowed his head slightly in greeting before he sat down at the table grabbing a handful of food. "So how does it feel to be six? I think you've grown since yesterday."

"Don't be silly, Uncle Thor," she giggled as she took a roll and began to eat. She took a quick glance back and forth at her parents. Her mother was sitting quietly and hadn't touched a bite of food, her father was keeping himself busy eating several different fruits while he gazed out the kitchen window. The phone rang breaking the silence once more and her mother quickly got up to answer it. Rowan's mind was racing trying to come up with ideas on how to bring the two of them closer.

"Clint," Natasha greeted into the phone. Loki didn't move a muscle but Rowan watched as his features turned from cold and impassive to a fury of anger in a matter of seconds even as he continued to stare out the window. "I understand but I wish you would change your mind," her mother continued. "Alright…is that a promise? I'd like that…yes, I'll tell her… I will see you then. Thanks, Barton." Natasha hung up the phone and returned to her seat at the table but Rowan couldn't stop staring at her father. He looked like he was about to explode as he finally turned away from the window, his dark green eyes settling on his wife as she finally reached for a piece of roll for herself.

"You didn't really invite that damned archer here today of all days, did you?" Loki seethed, crushing the last piece of fruit that he had held in the palm of his hand. Natasha turned toward her daughter like he hadn't even spoken and Rowan's heart sank as all thoughts of a lovely family breakfast disintegrated into nothingness.

"Rowan," her mother began sweetly. "Uncle Clint wanted me to tell you…"

"Uncle?" Loki bellowed as he slammed his fist on the table. "Have you gone mad?"

"Uncle is a term we use for close friends as well as family here," Natasha revealed calmly. "The only crazy one at this table is you. As I was saying, Rowan, he wanted to wish you a happy birthday. He won't be here today but he does have a gift for you and he is going to stop by tomorrow."

"I don't want him anywhere near her," Loki spat out as he stood from the table. "Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Well that's too bad because he is a part of my life," Her mother yelled back as Rowan sank further into her chair. Was it possible for her birthday to get any worse?

"Since when?" his voice filled with wrath. Rowan couldn't remember ever seeing her father so enraged. "Is that why you fled Asgard when I was taken? To go to him?"

"Both of you stop!" Thor shouted. "Or have you forgotten your daughter is sitting right here? Come on, half-pint. Why don't you and I go for a walk?"

"No, I don't want to." Rowan answered as she got up from her chair and gazed at her parents. "I just want to go home and be a family." She turned toward her mother, her dark emerald eyes glazed over as she tried not to cry. "It's all I want and it's all that Daddy wants and it's what you want too. All this time we've been missing him and now he's here. Why can't you just forgive him?"

"Sweetie," Natasha began." I know that you love your father."

"And so do you!" she insisted.

"This is between your father and I," her mother explained as she kneeled down in front of her.

"No, it involves me, too," Rowan pleaded. "We're a family."

"She has a point," Loki broke in suddenly. Her mother glared at him angrily from her place on the ground as he moved closer. "What happens between us concerns her, Natasha. I'm sorry, little one. I ruined your breakfast. I should have controlled my temper. Let us try again, shall we?"

"Loki," Natasha began but he interrupted her swiftly before she could finish whatever she was going to say.

"This day should be about our daughter, my darling," he replied, his voice soft and tender such a contrast to the fury of a few moments before. "The rest can keep for another time. Don't you agree?"

After a moment's hesitation her mother nodded in agreement and returned to her seat at the table. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone sat back down. They finished their meal then moved to the living room to open her presents. She tried to be excited but her heart just wasn't in it. Her mother had spent the last 10 minutes blowing up balloons and tying them to small strings before setting them on the dining room table. Rowan watched inquisitively as her mother pulled out a chair and stood up on it grabbing the string of a few balloons and reaching towards the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Mommy?" she asked from her spot on the living room floor surrounded by her new toys. Her father was sitting next to her looking over one of her new dolls while Thor was busy picking up the discarded wrapping paper that she had thrown about the room.

"I'm going to shower my beautiful girl with balloons," she smiled as she taped a string to the ceiling. As she watched her reach up to tape another, an idea suddenly popped into Rowan's head and she smiled almost imperceptibly as she leaned toward her father.

"Go help her," she whispered. Loki glanced in his wife's direction before turning back to his daughter. She could tell that he was still annoyed about the phone call.

"I can do that from here," he sighed as he raised his hand slightly. Rowan moved toward him and smacked his hand down. "What do you think you're doing, little one?" he snipped.

"Not with magic, Daddy," she murmured determinedly. "You promised you'd fix it. Now, go be nice." Loki shrugged as he tossed the doll on the couch and rose from the floor. "Uncle Thor," Rowan called out as she kept her eyes on her father making his slow progress into the dining room. "I've decided on a name for my stallion. Can you take me out to the stable? I want to tell him his name."

"Certainly, half-pint," Thor agreed as he walked towards the back door, she followed behind him slowly. Stopping at the doorway for a moment as she glanced back at her parents. Loki was saying something to her mother as he stood next to her, her mother was stretching towards the ceiling once more as she attempted to tape another string. It was now or never, she thought as she pointed her small finger in the direction of the chair. Fumbling for the right words in her mind, then she felt a tingling at the tip of her fingers and she knew it was working. She could see the leg of the chair begin to wobble as she rushed out the door quickly and giggled. She was going to get the two of them back together one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

He made his way slowly closer to where his wife stood as she bent down and retrieved another balloon off the dining room table. He couldn't help but enjoy the way her blue jeans molded to her body as she maneuvered in the chair above him. It was pure torture being so close to her and not being allowed to touch her.

"What do you want," she muttered without even turning in his direction as she continued to tape another string onto the ceiling.

"I'm only here at the behest of your daughter," he replied coldly as he took a final step toward her so that he was standing at her side. "The birthday girl wanted me to help."

"I prefer to work alone," she snipped as she picked up another balloon from the table, fixing its string tightly as she reached for another piece of tape.

"Unless, of course, it's the archer," Loki intoned bitterly as he watched her rip off a small piece of tape between her fingers. "You would never refuse his help would you?"

"Just go away, Loki," she seethed as she reached up toward the ceiling once more. "I refuse to let you ruin this day for … oh," she gasped as the chair suddenly crashed beneath her. He caught her up in his arms, holding her gently as he gazed at her quietly. Her red curls in disarray, a wide-eyed look in her sapphire eyes as her arms instinctively settled around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered but she made no effort to move. His gaze fell to her soft, pink lips. A burning desire to touch them with his own filled his bones as he continued to hold her closely. Bending his head, he moved his lips gently over hers praying that she wouldn't push him away. She gave a little gasp as he moved his lips against her mouth and then she opened to him, kissing him so sweetly, so naturally that it took his breath away. He wanted the moment to last forever but he knew it wouldn't as he felt her body tense beneath his hands before she pulled her lips away from his.

"You can put me down now," she replied nervously as her gaze fell to the floor. He let her down gently as he sighed in disappointment. What was it going to take to get her to forgive him?

"May I help you with the rest, my little spider?" he asked cautiously. Hoping that their kiss had softened her mood, it certainly had done wonders for his. He watched the tentative smile begin to form on her lips as she moved towards the collapsed chair before she nodded in agreement.

"I probably should get a stepping stool," she remarked as she knelt down to pick up the broken leg before pulling the remains of the chair from the floor. "It's a clean break," her tone becoming more serious as she examined the leg. "Straight down the middle as if someone sawed right through it." She looked up at him, the accusation crystal clear in her bright blue eyes. "Did you do this?"

"What am I five?" he snapped irritably.

"No, but your daughter is or at least she was until this morning," she argued. "Is this what you're teaching her, to manipulate people to get what she wants? Damn it, Loki, I will not have you use her for your schemes."

"I have no idea what happened to your precious chair," the young prince seethed. "But if it was Rowan than good for her."

"Good for her?" she gaped.

"Yes, anything that gets you to swallow your anger even for a moment is a job well done," Loki insisted as he took the chair from her hands, fixing it instantly with a flick of his wrist. "You are being unreasonable. There is no need for this distance that you insist on placing between us."

"I don't want you teaching her any more magic," she commanded.

"Magic is a part of her. It is as essential to her life as the blood that runs through her veins and I will teach her everything that I know whether you like it or not," Loki rasped as he pushed the chair back underneath the table.

"Don't involve our daughter in your little games or you will regret it," she demanded as she turned from him in a huff and stormed down the hallway. Loki sighed audibly as he watched her leave before strutting towards the back door. He stopped momentarily looking back toward the living room as he extended his wrist, his long slender fingers bending slightly as the remaining balloons suddenly lifted up in the air until they hung from the ceiling.

As he walked along the grounds he caught sight of Rowan standing on the bottom rung of the fence overlooking the small pasture and petting the nose of her mare as Thor stood at her side. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find that his brother was here when he had first arrived on Midgard. The thunder god was a man with a great sense of duty and from the moment that Loki had asked him to protect his wife and unborn child all those years ago he had never wavered in fulfilling his request. What had surprised him was the ease with which he had forgiven him for his most recent transgressions. He had not expected that.

"What are you doing out here, Daddy?" Rowan asked the disappointment plain in her voice as she hopped off the fence and walked toward him.

"Did you break that chair, little one?" he inquired as he knelt down in front of her.

"Yes," she admitted, "Did I make things worse? You don't look happy."

"It was an interesting plan," he quipped as he ran his fingers through her curls and patted the top of her head. "Very inventive but I think it would be best for all of us if you refrained from any future endeavors."

"How long will you be here, Thor?" he questioned absently as he rose from the ground and walked toward the fence where his brother was still standing.

"Heimdall will be activating the tesseract to return me to Asgard in the morning," the thunder god replied as he fed the horse a piece of carrot from his palm, brushing his other hand down her long luscious mane. "Here, half-pint," he called as he held out another piece of carrot to Rowan. "Go give this to BJ. You need to show both of them equal amounts of love and affection. You don't want them to become rivals for your attention."

"Rowan will miss you," Loki advised indifferently as he watched his daughter trot off to the black stallion who was grazing at the other corner of the pasture.

"She needn't worry. This will not be my last visit," Thor smiled as he added perceptively." I will miss both of you as well."

"There is hardly room for her to ride in this small space," the young prince remarked as he gazed towards his daughter feeding her new horse. He refused to get caught up in his brother's sentimental ways.

"May I give you a piece of advice, brother?" The thunder god questioned a slight trace of hesitation in his baritone voice.

"I'd prefer you didn't," Loki snipped as his eyes remained focused on his little girl. In Asgard she would have huge meadows to ride in, unlimited space and the freedom to enjoy it. This place felt like a small prison.

"Be patient with Lady Natasha," his brother continued despite his wishes. "These last months have been very difficult. You must give her time." Loki moved away from his brother without response as he strutted toward his daughter.

"So, little one," he smiled as he pulled her up into his arms. "What do you want to do with the rest of your day?"

"Shall we play a game, daddy?" Rowan said as she grinned down at him. "Hide and seek? Oh, I wish we were at our castle. There are so many good hiding spaces there."

"We will be home before you know it. I promise," Loki told her, his grin broadening as he stared into her bright emerald eyes. Her smile was infectious, how he had missed it during his absence.

"She is home." Natasha's voice broke into their happy moment. His eyes narrowed as he turned to face his wife. Why did she insist on being so obstinate? He thought irritably as he set his daughter gently down onto the ground. "It is time for your cake, Sweetie. I hope you like it. It's my first."

No matter how many times Loki attempted to smooth things over with his wife for the remainder of the evening he was met with the same cold and distant exterior. It seemed as if she was even angrier with him than when he first arrived if that was possible. It didn't help that Rowan continued in her attempts at not so subtly trying to jar her mother's memory regarding their happy family life. He could tell by Natasha's icy glare in his direction that she still believed that it was at his behest that their daughter was bombarding her with all the nostalgic reminiscing. So after an incredibly long and awkward evening the time came for them to put their little girl to bed.

"Tell me a story, Daddy," Rowan entreated as her mother tucked her into her blankets.

"You really need to get to sleep, sweetie," Natasha objected as she leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You start school tomorrow."

"Please, please," she begged melodiously. "One quick story."

"Once upon a time," he began before his wife had a chance to voice any further objection. "There was a serpent, a wise and magical beast, whose only desire in life was to get revenge on those who had made him into the creature that he was. You see, he hadn't always been a serpent; he had once been a prince. So he created a plan, a magnificent plan, to get even and he set it in motion and watched in baited breath as everything fell into place until suddenly he found himself face to face with this beautiful warrior. She was so strong, so brave and so breathtakingly lovely that he felt his heart leap in his chest, a heart that he had forgotten that he had. But they were rivals, you see, because she was a defender for the world that he was trying to use in his schemes. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with her. Then came a day when he was forced to choose between protecting her and safeguarding his plans success."

"And he saved the princess," Rowan chimed in happily.

"The warrior, little one," a sideways smile playing against his lips as he continued. "But yes, you are right, he chose to protect her and he realized in that moment that he would always choose her because without her nothing else mattered."

"And now it is time for you to go to sleep," Natasha ordered as she moved across the room and placed her fingers against the light switch.

"But the story isn't over yet, Mommy," their little girl pouted from the bed. "Is it Daddy?"

"We will continue it tomorrow night," he promised as he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead before brushing his fingers through her strawberry curls playfully. "Sweet dreams, darling."

Loki heard the door click behind him as he walked down the hall towards the living room. He noticed that Thor had already retired to the guest room. Probably because he feared getting in the middle of another one of their arguments.

"You'll finish it tomorrow night will you?" Natasha said as she brushed passed him on her way to the kitchen. "I told you that you weren't staying here past her birthday."

"And I told you that I'm not going anywhere without you and Rowan," he shot back as he followed her into the room. He watched as she began taking the dishes and pots from the sink and placing them in racks in some cleaning contraption beneath her counter.

"Which reminds me," she snapped as she slammed the machine shut before turning it on. "Where do you get off telling our daughter that she would be back in Asgard soon?"

"You're bringing that up now?" the young prince exasperated as he watched her grab a sponge and begin scrubbing away at the countertops like a woman possessed. "Are you that desperate to stoke your anger that you have to hoard your grievances during the day just so you can unleash them on me at night? Afraid you might soften towards me without fresh gripes at your disposal."

"Is that what your little story was supposed to do, mollify me?" She turned toward him abruptly as she spoke, tossing the sponge into the sink as her sapphire eyes blazed in his direction.

"It was meant to entertain our daughter," he answered as he observed her carefully.

"I'm going to bed," she exhaled heatedly as she moved to leave. "You know where the closet is. Go get your own blankets when you're ready." As he watched her walk by, he couldn't resist the urge to grab her by the arm and pull her back toward him.

"Please stop this, Natasha," he pleaded as she wrenched her arm out of his grip. "How many different ways can I say that I'm sorry?"

"Your apologies are worthless to me," she spat out venomously. "You are not sorry for what you did, you are just sorry that you aren't getting what you want."

"I am sorry. I made a lot of mistakes," he admitted as he tried once more to break down the wall that she was so intent on keeping between them. "The biggest one was keeping you in the dark. I did everything that I could to make you happy and I think I succeeded. I remember our last night together. You were so blissful, so excited about our future. So mistakenly proud of me. I set you up for a huge fall by keeping the truth from you. I realize that now. I wish I could go back and change things but I know that I can't. I can't take away the pain of the past months but I can be here for you now." He took a step forward, leaning in and kissing the side of her face and she trembled. "If you'd only let me." Then he closed his lips over hers as he prepared himself for her imminent rejection, for her to push him away. Accept she didn't, she reached up and encircled his neck with her arms, pressing against him and all of his senses exploded. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. His lips moving along her cheek, her jaw, until they reached the pulse point at the base of her throat. "Let me stay with you tonight," he lulled softly as his hand moved to the front of her blouse where he found and cupped her breast. The touch made her arch with want and need as his other hand moved to the small of her back, sliding up under her shirt and holding her steady as he rubbed against her. She pulled him closer, her fingers tangling in his long dark hair as she kissed him hungrily. He lost himself in the feel of her, in his desperate need to rid her of every stitch of clothing and make her his. She pulled back just enough to take in a steadying breath. Her face was flushed, her lips trembling as she opened her mouth to speak. He knew what she was going to say, he had heard it so many times in the last two days since he had arrived but he wasn't going to make it easy for her to tell him no. "You're thinking too much," he murmured against her lips.

"You're right," she agreed with a sigh. "Make me stop."

Accepting her challenge with a quick grin, he kissed her again. His hand brushed along her back, gliding slowly around to the front of her belly as his touch feathered across her stomach making her quake with anticipation. His fingers danced down her body, wicked and talented as they slipped beneath her jeans to the moist heart of her and swirled away the last of her thoughts. "You are so soft, so sweet," he whispered in her ear, gently teasing her earlobe with his tongue as his fingers continued their slow strokes. He could feel her breathing increase, growing more ragged with every thrust. "So warm, so wet, how I have missed this," he continued huskily as her soft moans engulfed him. "I want you. I want my wife." Each sound she made, each restless movement, each time she quivered at his touch fueled his desires. Her body melted into a series of shudders and sighs as her first spasm hit her. He stroked her into a frenzy until she gripped him hard, biting back a scream. Loki grinned widely at the exquisite sensation of her contracting around him.

"Shivering is good," he murmured seductively as he removed his hand slowly, taking in the sight of her as she clung to him. "Do you mind if I use a little magic?" Before she could respond, he cast his spell and the swirling colors overtook them both as he transported them to her room in the blink of an eye. Without giving her a second to recover her equilibrium he crushed his lips to hers, absorbing each of her sighs as they left her luscious lips.

"Loki," she breathed his name into his mouth. He kissed her harder, deeper while his hands fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. He was scared to death of what the next words might be that flowed from her lips. A surge of desperation flooded his entire being. Frantic thoughts filled him as he struggled to unhook the final button. Should he use magic to get rid of the blasted garment? Would it make her feel too rushed? What if she changed her mind? What if she never forgave him? What if he had truly lost her forever? He released her lips reluctantly as he mumbled a curse under his breath while he contemplated tearing the fastener from the shirt completely. Then suddenly her hands covered his as a soft giggle fell from her lips.

"It's okay," Natasha smiled up at him as she moved his hands away from her shirt before taking the troublesome button between her fingers and undoing it slowly. "I'm not going anywhere." He sucked in a quiet breath as all of the tension drained from his body at the sound of her words. He watched as she slid her blouse over her shoulders letting it fall gently to the floor. He felt as though he was in a trance as her hands skimmed his sides while she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as she leaned up to meet his lips. He slid his hands down to cup her butt, lifting her flush against him. She moaned, rolling her hips, teasing them both. He needed more. He devoured her greedily like a man possessed as his fingers unhooked her bra. He wanted her naked, determined to consume every inch of her body. She met the hungry demand of his kisses with equally desperate fervor and minutes later he had her beneath him in bed, tangled in the silken sheets and their clothes discarded carelessly around the room in their haste to be together, skin to skin. He savored her every curve, mesmerized by the feel of her naked body against his. He was lost in her. In the sensation of her hands stroking the length of his back and over his buttocks before they moved to the front of him for caresses that drove him near madness, it had been far too long since they had been together this way. He rose over her, claiming her in one sure thrust. His eyes locked with hers as he began to move with slow, gliding strokes that quickly became more urgent as she matched his rhythm. His movements making her shiver and tighten around him. Harder, higher, deeper he thrust, feeling himself swelling inside her until he felt her contract around him as she cried out in joy, and then he spilled himself with a harsh moan, kissing her, clutching at her, for the first time in months he felt whole again, he felt complete. He was so dazed he could hardly string words together in his mind as the deep, intense pleasure flooded him.

"Why can't I resist you?" she murmured against his chest. He looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he listened to her words.

"You regret being with me tonight?" he asked forlornly. She leaned up slowly as he watched her intently. Then his emerald eyes fell upon the slight smile playing at the edges of her lips and his body relaxed instantly.

"I can never stay mad at you," she continued to tease playfully as her fingertips swirled along his chest. "It's not fair."

"That is what you get for bewitching me in the first place," he chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair, grasping a strand and letting the long red curl glide through his fingers.

"Me?" she asked lightheartedly.

"You were the one who kissed me that very first time, my little spider," he said. He continued to enjoy the softness of the strawberry ringlet as he wound it back and forth between his long slender fingers.

"Or so you claim," she taunted impishly, tracing his shoulder with her fingertips languidly.

"You don't remember?" he asked in mock dismay as his grin widened.

"The moment was a complete blur. I couldn't really say who kissed who," Natasha revealed as she continued to trail her fingers along his body seductively. "I remember how badly I wanted you and how incredible it felt to finally feel your lips on mine."

"You are proving my point," the young prince replied smugly.

"It was mutual. I will give you that," she reflected thoughtfully.

"No, my little spider, you kissed me." He insisted. He brushed his finger gently along her bottom lip as he relived the memory in his mind. "And then you punched me. Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled. "But it didn't matter. I was completely lost in you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

He felt the light touch of her fingertips feathering across his chest as he drifted awake. His dark green eyes sparkled with contentment as he opened them to find her snuggled at his side and gazing down at him bewitchingly. "What are you doing, my little spider?" he grinned mischievously.

"Watching you sleep," she mused. "You had this huge grin on your face, like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"Oh, did I?" doing his best to form a serious expression. "It must have been that incredible dream I was having where you forgave me and then we spent the entire night making up for lost time."

"That wasn't a dream," she giggled as she kissed his shoulder tenderly.

"Are you sure?" he gaped in mock disbelief. "So then you wouldn't object if I did this?" He suckled the soft spot behind her ear before moving playfully along her neck as he continued to speak between kisses. "Or this… Or something like this?" His lips continued their travels as he made his way to her creamy breasts.

"Loki, stop," she gasped breathlessly as she untangled herself from his arms. "Rowan will be up any minute." She climbed out of the bed and opened her dresser drawer grabbing fresh clothes as she began to redress herself quickly. "Today is her first day of school, I have to get her ready and Thor is leaving this morning." He frowned slightly at her words. He hadn't realized that she would still intend on staying in Midgard after last night but he wasn't going to dwell on it now. It was a small concession to make for the moment and it wouldn't be forever. He would make sure of that.

"Here, let me help you," he whispered slyly as he rose from the bed and made a quick flicking motion with his fingers. She looked down at herself taking in the sight of the skimpy green negligee that he had placed upon her.

"Loki, in what world is that helping?" she admonished as she shook her head but she couldn't stop the smile that fell upon her lips as she watched him move closer.

"In mine." His voice was husky and filled with desire as he rested his hands against her hips. "You look delicious and I'm starving." In one swift motion he lifted her up onto the dresser as his hands glided down to rest against her thighs.

"Behave," She insisted as she slid down from her perch and attempted to squeeze past him. "She could be knocking on our door any second."

"'Our door', I like the sound of that," he smiled broadly while he made another fluent motion with his wrist. "Alright, my darling, you win." In a blink of an eye, the clothes that she had laid out on the dresser were on her body as he strutted towards the door and opened it, motioning with his hand for her to walk through. The moment that they stepped into the hall it was clear that their daughter and Thor were already up. He could hear her tiny voice chattering away in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mommy. Good morning, Daddy," Rowan grinned between spoonful's of cereal. She was such a bundle of excitement she was practically bouncing out of the seat as she stared at her parents happily.

"Good morning, sweetie," Natasha beamed. She kissed her daughter softly on the head before moving toward the cabinets. "You are up early."

"I got up to see Daddy," she told them, her green eyes dancing with delight. "But you weren't on the couch this morning. So I woke up Uncle Thor to tell him the good news."

"The good news?" Natasha mused as she started a pot of coffee. Loki took a seat next to his daughter as he looked over the box of cereal resting on the table. He held the box in his hand and then stared down into his daughter's bowl that was filled with the small brown circles covered in milk. It didn't look very appetizing at all.

"You're not mad at Daddy anymore," Rowan burst out excitedly. "And now we can go back home."

"Now wait a second, sweetie." Natasha turned around quickly. "We are home and you are starting school today."

"Oh but why?" their daughter exclaimed dejectedly. "You and Daddy are back together. Why can't we go home? He doesn't want to stay here. Do you Daddy?"

"It's no secret I don't like Midgard," Loki admitted as he watched the annoyed expression that began to descend upon his wife's face. "But you must mind your mother, little one and do as she wishes."

"I don't want to spend my morning with a bunch of peasants," she snipped. "Why can't we go back to Asgard with Uncle Thor?"

"Half-pint, Midgardians are not peasants." Thor corrected as he stood from the table. "Just because someone may not be of royal blood does not make them beneath you. This planet is a part of your heritage. I think your mother has the right idea. It would be good for you to spend some more time here."

"If you're finished with breakfast than you should go get dressed," Natasha instructed as she patted her daughter's head soothingly. "You don't want to be late for your first day."

"Fine," Rowan whined as she got up from her chair. "But this better not be forever."

Loki gazed at his daughter as she walked from the room in a huff. He couldn't help but smile to himself at how alike they were. He rose from his seat intent on following after her and raising her spirits. They wouldn't be on this dingy little planet for long if he could help it. He took a few steps and then stopped as part of the conversation going on around him registered in his mind.

"I was going to make contact with Heimdall right after breakfast," Thor said as the young prince turned back toward the two of them standing by the counter. Natasha was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Loki had hoped that his brother would be leaving a little later in the day. Just a few more hours and no one would have been the wiser. The last thing he wanted to do was give Natasha a reason to be upset with him.

"I'm sure Rowan would love to fill you in on her first day at this school," Loki broke in casually as he stepped back toward the table. "Why don't you wait until this afternoon?"

"Heimdall is expecting me," the thunder god responded as he eyed his brother suspiciously. "There are things that need tending to this morning."

Of course there would be, Loki thought irritably as he debated his options. It wasn't that big of a deal, not really. "Natasha, perhaps you should check on Rowan," Loki requested. He took a seat back down at the table and poured himself a glass of juice. "I was going to but I might do more harm than good. This planet isn't exactly my favorite place." His wife glanced at him skeptically before setting her coffee mug on the counter and followed after their daughter. He waited until she was gone from the room before turning back towards his brother.

"Thor, you won't be able to return to Asgard until this afternoon," Loki admitted as he set the glass back on the table. "At least not through Heimdall, if these things that need tending are that important to you than I can send you back now if you wish."

"Loki what did you do?" Thor exasperated while he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Nothing, just a little illusion spell. It was only set to last a couple of days," the young prince divulged. "But he can't very well use the tesseract to bring you home if he can't find it, now can he?"

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed, the sound of disappointment clear in his voice.

"Oh, please. I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures," Loki snapped. "I was just having a little bit of fun. It will reappear in a few hours." He sighed as he felt his wife returning toward the kitchen. He didn't really want to have this conversation in front of her.

"Brother, why would you seek to irritate the All-Father the very moment that you are freed?" Thor questioned wearily.

"Because he can't help himself," Natasha's voice fell into the room. "So what is it that you've done now, Loki?"

"Nothing more than a little practical joke," he quipped before his emerald eyes fell back toward his brother.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Rowan," Thor informed him. "And then I will take you up on your offer, brother."

"So are you going to tell me or not?" she asked angrily as soon as they were alone in the room.

"I did tell you," the young prince replied carefully. "I played a little joke on Heimdall before I left. It is not a big deal."

"I knew it would be a mistake to give in to you," she hissed as she dropped her voice to a near whisper. "All that talk about how we were all that mattered to you and the first thing that you do with your freedom is more mischief."

"You're acting as if I delayed coming to you." He objected. He could feel her anger ripple through their bond and as much as he expected her to be annoyed with him he didn't think his actions warranted her being this upset. "It took less than a minute to cast the…"

"As if that matters," she interrupted. "So what else do you have planned? What other schemes do you have going? Go ahead and tell me. What is your next step in attaining the throne?"

"Nothing," the young prince maintained solemnly. "I told you. I learned my lesson. You and Rowan are all I want."

"You can't expect me to believe that you are going to be satisfied with one little trick on Heimdall," she continued accusingly. "All those months locked away in some mystical tree and you don't want to make Odin suffer for it?"

"And why shouldn't I want him to suffer?" His dark green eyes narrowing with fury as the memory of Odin sitting on his throne so haughtily while he cast down his sentence upon him came flooding to the forefront of his mind.

"Because you were guilty, Loki," Natasha answered in disbelief. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"There is nothing that Rowan could ever do that would make me cast such a punishment upon her," he breathed guardedly. "I would abdicate the throne before I let myself be the source of such immense pain to my daughter. He claims to love me as his own but he doesn't. He never did. And for that lie that he has held to for my entire life, yes, I want him to writhe in agony."

"Last night was a mistake," she murmured, her voice shaking with emotion. "You haven't changed. You never will."

"I said I wanted him to suffer. I didn't say I was going to do anything to make it happen." The mischievous prince remarked calmly. "I meant what I said. I've learned from my missteps." He leaned closer to kiss her cheek. "You can trust me, my little spider," he whispered as his lips brushed across her skin.

"God knows I want to," she sighed as she gazed up at him, her sapphire eyes filled with trepidation and worry. "Can you really be content here and away from Asgard?"

"Yes," he lied with all the sweetness and skill that he had mastered throughout the years of his existence. He hated this planet and he had no intention of staying here long. His daughter was not going to be raised among these pathetic creatures. "You and Rowan are my world and I will do anything in my power to make you both happy." And that part he meant with every fiber of his being.

"Even give up your desire to be king?" she probed doubtfully. He could feel her wariness spiking along that bundle of her that he held in his mind and he longed to take it away and replace it with the certainty and confidence that had filled her that morning before Odin had called him into the Great Hall.

"The only thing that I desire in life is standing right in front of me," his voice was soft, breathy and filled with want.

"When you talk to me that way it makes my knees go weak and every rational thought fly right out of my head," she divulged as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"That's good to hear." He brushed his lips across her forehead, breathing in her scent. This was the way things were supposed to be, to be able to reach out and touch her, hold her whenever he wanted. The months away from her had been devastating but even they were nothing when compared to the last few days of torture being so close to her and having her push him away. Last night had put an end to their separation and he was never going to spend another night without her again no matter what reservations she might be having now.

"Good for you but not for me," she exhaled softly. "I can't go through it again, Loki."

"You won't. I swear," he promised as he squeezed her tighter.

"Don't make promises that you can't possibly keep," Natasha pulled away from their embrace, her blue eyes meeting his gaze full-on as she shook her head despairingly.

"Alright, then I will promise that I love you and that I will always love you," Loki took a deep breath as he tried to reassure her. "I promise that I will always take care of you and our daughter and I swear that as long as there is breath left in my body I will never let anyone or anything keep me away from you." He entwined her hand in his while his lips formed a lethal smile as he continued. "Not even you, my little spider."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

'Thirty-seven hours and forty-two minutes,' Natasha thought to herself while she shut the ignition of the black SUV and leaned back in her seat. She inhaled a deep breath and gazed up at the small blue ranch. That had been how long her resolve had lasted. There was a part of her that was surprised that she had been able to resist him for that long. He had captivated her heart and nearly every waking thought for the past seven years. Why should now be any different? Had she made a mistake taking him back? Probably, but what could she do? She loved him, for better or for worse. And in truth, he had brought her much more joy than pain in their time together. It was just that the pain had nearly broken her. She couldn't go through it again. He claimed that he was willing to stay here and away from Asgard but she highly doubted his sincerity. She knew her husband far too well. He would be in for a rude awakening if he thought that he was going to change her mind. There was no way that she was ever returning to that realm, not after what had happened. She placed her hand against the door handle but hesitated opening it. She knew that he was inside the house. She could feel his presence tucked away in the back of her mind. He had stayed behind when she had taken Rowan to school so that he could send Thor back to Asgard. He had told her that he was no longer interested in gaining the throne but she didn't believe that either. With a deep sigh, the black widow pushed open the door and began to walk up the sidewalk. She closed the front door behind her as she maneuvered down the hall following the feel of him until she reached their daughters room. He was standing by her bureau while he watched her small wooden rocking horse sway back and forth along the dresser top.

"You brought it with you," his voice soft and thoughtful as he continued to watch the rocking motion of the small toy. He turned to face her, his lips upturned in a half-smile as he began to gaze around the bedroom. "The color of the room, the stars painted on the ceiling, the horses and this meadow along the far wall. It is not quite the murals that adorned her chamber in Asgard but I can see you tried to give her the feeling of home. Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't stay there without you," Natasha admitted as she took a step through the archway. "I didn't want her to know what had happened. She would have probably spent every waking moment in front of that tree hoping somehow that her tears might free you. I know I tried as futile as it was."

"Yes, I know you did." Loki revealed his voice filled with regret. "That's enough of that talk. It's a new beginning and a new home, my darling. Let us talk about all the wonderful things to come."

"You seem awfully excited," she probed as she raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Especially for someone who hates this planet so much."

"I may despise Midgard, my little spider," he admitted closing the distance between them as he moved to stand behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear, "but I love you." His breath was warm against her neck. "And I am looking forward to our future." She turned in his arms. She could feel her heart skip a beat at the raw emotion held in his dark green eyes. He kissed her softly as a wicked smile began to form on his lips. "Come with me." He took her hand in his as he led her from the room and down the hall. He stopped in front of her bedroom. Their bedroom, she supposed. When she had settled into this place she had been so certain that she would never see him again and yet here he was. It was a dream come true. If only she could trust that it wasn't going to end. She wished she could do something about that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something bad was going to happen. Loki sketched a kiss along her cheek, cupping the back of her neck as he pulled her in for another kiss. "The four of us are going to be very happy," he murmured against her lips as he guided her through the doorway and walked her backward to the bed. She barely had time to register his statement as he lowered her to the mattress and slipped his hand beneath her blouse. The feeling of his fingers along her stomach made her gasp as he settled her onto the pillows, suckling her neck with slow, wet kisses. But the words came back into her mind suddenly. Four? She must have misheard him. Natasha pushed him away from her slightly as she gazed up into his glittering emerald eyes.

"Four? Is Thor staying?" She puzzled as he began sliding apart the buttons of her shirt.

"Eh heh heh heh, come now, my darling," Loki chuckled as he turned his attentions to the fastener of her jeans. "You know I didn't mean him."

"But there are only three of us," she insisted as she grabbed his hands halting his progress in undressing her any further.

"So far but that could be remedied soon enough," he whispered seductively as he tugged at her zipper playfully. "You still want another baby don't you? I didn't see any of those pills of yours in your dresser." She wasn't sure which thought was more prevalent in her mind as she jumped from the bed. The realization that she had slept with him last night without an ounce of protection or the fact that he had been rummaging through her drawers. The latter won out.

"Loki, why were you searching through my things?" She snapped.

"I was just curious," he smiled impishly. "Our last night in Asgard you made a point of throwing them away. You wanted us to try to have another baby, remember?"

"Of course, I remember," she gaped as she quickly buttoned her blouse. "Those first few weeks when you were gone, a part of me desperately wished that I was pregnant. To have a piece of you growing inside of me, I hoped against hope for it and in the same breath I prayed that I wasn't. The idea of our child never knowing you, I couldn't bear it. When I finally knew for certain that I wasn't, I thought I might never stop crying."

"All that is over now," her husband insisted as he threaded his fingers through the curls of her hair before capturing one strand lightly between his fingers. "Don't you see? It can be like all those months never happened. It's the morning after a beautiful evening together and no one is calling me into the Great Hall. I'm not going anywhere. It can be like we were never apart."

"No, it can't." Natasha whispered solemnly.

"I thought you had forgiven me?" Loki questioned. There was a sad look in his eyes and her heart immediately softened.

"I have but… another baby is the last thing on my mind right now," Natasha explained.

"What is on your mind, my little spider?" He entreated as he sat down on the edge of the bed. His emerald eyes gazing up at her with utter devotion, it made her want to throw caution to the wind and push him back down onto the mattress despite all of her misgivings.

"I want you to tell me the truth," she began slowly. "How long do you intend for us to live on Earth?"

"For as long as you desire it, my darling," he replied in the soft breathy tone that always made her body tremble in anticipation.

"And how do you plan on making it so that I no longer desire it?" she questioned as her sapphire eyes stared at him knowingly.

"Eh heh heh heh, my little spider," Loki snickered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Always right to the point, I love that about you. Is it any wonder you have me wrapped around your little finger? How do I plan to change your mind? Simple, I intend to make you undeniably happy. I know you've been through a lot. When I was stuck in that limbo, you had to pick up the pieces for our daughter. But you're not alone anymore and you will never be again." Lifting her hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to her palm as he stared at her lovingly. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not," he smiled.

"I definitely like it," she replied coyly. She pressed her hand to his chest. She could feel the relentless pound of his heartbeat through the cotton fabric as she glided her hand upward, wrapping her fingers gently along his neck as she pulled him toward her and brushed her lips lightly against his. The kiss quickly grew deeper as they collapsed back into the bed, his tongue mating fervently with her own as his hand slid once more under her shirt. His touch sent off a series of glorious explosions throughout her body. It was always this way with him, one touch of his lips, one caress and she became undone. All rational thought fell from her mind but a small part of her knew that she needed to rein this in as her doubts rose to the surface. "Loki," she gasped reluctantly as he nibbled on her ear. "We need to hold off until…you know… my pills." A shadow passed over his face but it vanished so quickly that she wasn't sure that it wasn't just her imagination.

"There are other ways to pass the time." His eyes crinkled as he smiled widely. He traced a finger down the buttons of her top until he reached the snap of her jeans, running it lightly underneath the waistband, exquisitely teasing her skin as she arched expectantly. He moved his palm back up under her blouse. His smile growing wickedly devious and there was a mischievous glint to his eyes as his fingers moved lightly across her flesh. Then without warning he began tickling her, his fingers deftly moving along her sides, up under her arms sending a delightful twitching sensation along her body as she squealed in a fit of laughter.

"You're evil," she giggled between ragged breaths when he had finally stopped.

"Who would have guessed the stoic Black Widow's biggest weakness is a few light touches right over here," He grinned as he moved his fingers towards her once more.

"Stop," she ordered, trying hard to make her expression match her tone but the edges of her lips refused to cooperate. "I know your weaknesses too, you know." He studied her, his curious gaze scrutinizing before he dropped his hand and brushed his lips across hers. When they finally broke apart she traced the curve of his cheek, lingering near his lips. "I love you, Loki." The sound of the doorbell reverberating through the house interrupted the moment.

"That is a horrid noise," Loki remarked as he watched her move from the bed. "Do all Midgardian's use such shrill sounds to announce visitors?" Natasha simply smiled at her husband, shaking her head teasingly as she began walking down the hall toward the front door.

"Steve," she greeted in surprise. "How are you? Come in." She opened the screen door and motioned him inside. She hadn't expected to see him or any of the avengers. Aside from Hawkeye, she had been keeping to herself since her return to New York. She wondered what he could want. Had Clint told them that Loki was here?

"Hello, mam," Captain America said good-naturedly as he came further into the living room. "I'm sorry this isn't a personal call. I'm here on Shield business." His eyes focusing behind her as her husband entered the room. "Loki," the soldier nodded. "I heard the… um… good news."

"Yes, I'm sure all of you at Shield were celebrating heartily at the news of my arrival," the young prince intoned sarcastically as he sat down on the sofa, his legs spread wide so that he looked more like a king awaiting an audience from his throne than a man sitting in a small country styled living room.

"What type of business?" the black widow remarked coolly. She noticed that he held a confidential envelope underneath his arm and the spy in her was quite curious as to what was inside.

"Fury was hoping you might be interested in doing a little recon work in the area," Captain America revealed as he held out the envelope to her.

"What type of reconnaissance?"

"She doesn't work for you anymore!"

They both said simultaneously as each one glared at the other. She hadn't really considered saying yes but the way he was looking at her right now was making her want to.

"And she hasn't in over five years," Loki continued despite the obvious glower of irritation in her eyes. "Or did you forget what happened with Malekith?"

"Steve," She took the envelope from his hand, doing her best to maintain her composure. "Tell Fury, I'll look it over and I'll give him my answer in the morning at the latest." Captain America nodded thoughtfully as he quickly made his way to the exit. She couldn't exactly blame him for his rush to leave. She closed the door behind him slowly as she took a quick look at her watch. She could feel her husband as he closed the distance between them even before he spoke.

"What is going on with you?" Loki muttered from behind her. "You are not really considering going back to Shield? To being a spy? You have Rowan to think about, remember? You can't be flittering off around the world on missions."

"Did you miss the part where he said 'in the area'?" Natasha remarked coldly.

"No, I didn't," the young prince rasped. "But it seems you've forgotten the part where you swore that you were through with them."

"I didn't say that I was going to do it," She moved across the floor placing the packet on top of her desk unopened. "If it is something that could put a risk to our family than of course I wouldn't."

"And I'm sure this assignment isn't a solo effort," Loki murmured half under his breath as he plopped back down onto the couch.

"Don't do that," Natasha warned as she whipped around to face him.

"Do what?" he commented as he leaned back against the cushion, he was making an effort to seem casual but she could feel the jealousy and anger rippling along their bond.

"Bring him into this," She stated simply. "I think I proved a long time ago where my heart lies. I left everything that I've ever known to build a life with you."

"Yes," his voice was sharp and his fingers began to twitch along the arm of the sofa. "But who did you run to when you thought it had all fallen apart? It must have been quite a reunion after having been separated for so long."

"We did not reunite in the physical sense if that's what your implying." She spit out resentfully.

"Tell me, Natasha, if I'd arrived any later would that still have been the case?" his voice biting as he stood up abruptly.

"Do you see these?" she shouted as she raised her hand in the air to show off the rings that adorned her finger. "I've been walking around all these months like the walking dead, a hopeless widow in mourning and why? Because of you and your stupid obsession. You have a lot of nerve judging me. I'm not going to placate your childish jealousies anymore. Clint is my friend and you're just going to have to live with it."

"I don't want to fight with you," his voice suddenly softer but there was still heat held within his eyes as he stood there before her. "We've been apart far too long to waste time on arguments. We can settle our differences in better ways. I trust that you will do what is best for our daughter. I will leave you to look through your little folder."

'What was he playing at now?' she thought to herself as she watched him strut along the hallway to the kitchen and out the backdoor. She moved along the room and peered out the small window above the sink. He was standing at the fence that enclosed the stable, petting their daughter's mare along the bridge of her nose. Natasha exhaled slowly, she needed to stop being so distrustful. He was making an effort and she needed to do the same. She walked swiftly back to her desk and sat down, pulling open the seal of the envelope and taking the documents out. She placed them across the desktop as she began to peruse them carefully. She tried to focus but keeping her mind on the task at hand proved more difficult than she had hoped.

"What brought this on?" his voice hesitant as he stared down into the basket, a faint smile playing ever so lightly along his lips.

"You don't want to?" she puzzled.

"Of course, I do." Loki answered quickly. He raised his eyes back to hers. His expression was thoughtful as if he had some huge puzzle to figure out. "I'm just surprised. We haven't talked about it in a long time. Why now?"

"I don't know," she said wistfully. "Rowan is getting so big. I've been thinking a lot about when she was just a little baby. I remember the first time that I placed her in your arms. You have always been such a wonderful father. I'm so proud to be your wife, Loki."

"You and Rowan are the only things in my life that I take pride in," he admitted soberly. "The only things I've ever done right."

"I beg to differ and so would all the people whose lives you saved," she beamed up at him.

"I'm not a war hero, Natasha. I'm not an avenger," Loki divulged as he moved to sit on the edge of their bed. "I was merely protecting my family. Everything I did was for purely selfish reasons."

"You did a good thing, Loki," Natasha smiled as she settled herself in his lap. "And now you're just going to have to deal with the gratitude of your people and compliments from your wife. I'm sorry that I ever thought, even for a second, that you might have been behind the theft."

"You never need to apologize to me," he commanded as he began to glide his finger in a circular motion, making a figure eight along her knee. "There is something I think I should tell you, my little spider." He licked his lips expectantly, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes searched blankly into the empty space between them. He seemed to be hunting for something. For the perfect words, perhaps. A mystified look settled upon his brow. Then he exhaled lightly and shrugged, a half-smile appearing upon his face as he finally spoke. "Eh heh heh heh, I guess I'm a little nervous," he chuckled, his fingers skating along her thigh. "Rowan was a surprise. I've never done it with the actual intent to make a baby. I've always had other things on my mind." His smile deepened and his eyes glittered mischievously as he moved in for a kiss. His warm, tender lips teased hers with a sensual gentleness that took her breath away as she melted into his arms. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer as he maneuvered them more fully onto the bed. She closed her eyes breathing in the scent of him, reveling in the feel of him, his hands, his lips, the tender movements of his body. His lovemaking was pure poetry, stealing her breath and her heart at the same time. She belonged to him, body and soul and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The sound of the backdoor clicking shut brought Natasha back from her reverie as she quickly slid the papers sprawled about her desk back inside the packet. It was a simple enough assignment, just getting some intelligence information on a few minor players in the area. Fury had plenty of people underneath him that could handle this with ease. She knew what he was doing. Trying to get her to wade into the water slowly so he could reel her back in full time. But that was out of the question, Rowan was her first priority. "It's almost time to pick her up from school," she advised her husband as she stood up from the desk. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I can't see why not," Loki smirked. "I hope she wasn't too bored stuck in a room with all those teeny little mortals all this time." Natasha couldn't help but smile, shaking her head lightly as she cupped his face in her hands, leaning up on her toes and kissing him softly.

"You're impossible," she teased, turning back to the desk and reaching for her keys.

"Daddy, it was horrid," Rowan whined from the backseat of the car. "This one boy kept chewing on his shirt, it was so icky. You have to raise your hand before you can talk or they move your bee to yellow. I mean for everything even to go to the bathroom. And Alex said that if it ends up on red it means you're in big, big trouble and they tell your Mommy."

"They move your what?" Loki puzzled from the passenger seat as he leaned sideways to get a better view of his daughter.

"A little bee with your name on it that is taped on the wall," Rowan explained, her dark green eyes gazing out the window as she watched the scenery flow by.

"There must have been something fun that you did?" Natasha insisted. "Did you make any new friends? How about this Alex?"

"She was nice. We both sit at the yellow triangle table." Her daughter reflected thoughtfully. "Along with another boy named Carter. He's not too bright."

"Rowan," She scolded as she pulled into their driveway. "That isn't nice to say." As the SUV came to a stop she caught sight of Clint sitting on the front step. "Behave yourself, Loki."

"Don't I always," He smiled deviously as he opened up the car door. "Come, Little One, let's go greet our guest." Natasha reached out and placed a hand against his arm forcefully. "What?" But she didn't answer as she held his gaze for a moment before releasing his arm. Loki took Rowan's hand as he led her up the sidewalk.

"I'm glad you could make it," Natasha told him as she took a step past them to open the front door.

"Sorry I'm a little early, Tasha. Hey, kid!" Hawkeye said as he began to rise from the stoop. He extended the box that he held in his hands out to her. "Happy Belated Birthday. How was your first day of Kindergarten?"

"Thank you," She responded as she took the present gingerly, her eyes moving to her father ever so slightly before continuing to answer. "It was alright. Would you like me to open it now?"

"Yeah, sure. Have at it." The archer smiled. Rowan tore through the wrapping in a flash while Hawkeye picked up the scraps of paper as they fell to the sidewalk. She knelt down and reached into the box as she pulled out two small black bracelets and then a matching belt.

"Look, Mommy," Rowan said as she fingered the small red triangular hourglass along the buckle. "This is just like the charm on your bracelet." Natasha peered over Clint's shoulder as she looked at the contents, a set of walkie talkies, play binoculars and a few other pieces of spy gear.

"That was your mother's insignia when she was an intelligence agent," Hawkeye pronounced as he lifted one of the bracelets from the box. "And this was how she use to stop the bad guys."

"How?" Her daughter asked as she listened to him eagerly.

"Electric charges." The archer stated simply grinning at her obvious interest.

"You gifted her with a weapon?" Loki mused sarcastically. "How completely inappropriate."

"It's not real. It's a replica. You know… make believe." Clint quipped as he placed the bracelet around her petite wrist. "I thought you might get a kick out of pretending to be a spy like your mom."

"Neat!" Rowan beamed as she pulled out the belt and tried it on. Natasha wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. First, Fury asks her to dabble back in the field and then Barton comes bringing gifts like this.

"Why don't you take all this stuff inside, Little One," Loki requested as he feathered his fingers lightly across the deep red curls that adorned her head. Rowan nodded as she picked the box up and went into the house. "In case you haven't realized it yet, Circus boy…"

"Loki, stop it!" the black widow interrupted. Loki turned his head toward her slightly, his green eyes narrowing before he turned his attention back to the archer.

"Our separation is over," the young prince continued against her wishes. "I don't want you near my wife and daughter anymore."

"That is not your decision to make, Loki," She seethed, her sapphire eyes blazing with indignation.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Hawkeye chuckled.

"Barton, enough. You're not helping." Natasha snipped as she turned her attention to the archer.

"Sorry, Tash." Clint shrugged sincerely. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, I'd like to talk to you," the black widow admitted before her gaze fell back toward her husband as she emphasized the next word. "Alone." The instant the word left her lips Loki dematerialized from her sight although she knew that he was only on the other side of the threshold. She could feel his presence in the back of her mind as well as the fury that seemed to be exploding across their bond. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Barton inquired.

"Loki can be…" she began.

"A jackass? " The archer winked playfully.

"Insensitive." Natasha corrected a hint of a smile tingeing across her lips. "Why did you get all that spy stuff?"

"I thought she'd have fun," Clint revealed. "Besides, if she is going to follow in the footsteps of one of her parents it should be you."

"Do you know about the assignment that Fury had dropped off at my doorstep?" She probed as she watched every movement of his face, to see if his body language told a different story than his words.

"Of course, he told me this morning." Hawkeye sat back down on the step as his burnt almond eyes looked up at her earnestly. "Hey, Tasha. I commissioned Banner to make me those replicas weeks ago, if that's what you're thinking. It's just a present that's all. I thought you'd think it was cute. A little mini you."

"I gave up that kind of work and there is really no reason for me to go back to it." Natasha stated firmly. She paused a moment before sitting down next to him.

"I told our lovely director that but he didn't believe me," the archer began to toss the ball of old wrapping paper up into the air as he caught it leisurely, back and forth as he spoke. "I knew there was no way Loki would ever let you come back to Shield."

"I'm saying no for my own reasons not because Loki doesn't like it," the black widow argued defensively.

"Oh," Clint pondered as he continued to toss the paper ball back and forth between his hands. "And what are those reasons? It's not cause its dangerous? Not the travel time? Afraid you might remember how much you enjoyed it?"

"It's because I feel like the two of you are attempting to manipulate me," She replied frigidly. "And I don't like it."

"It might be a quick job but it's an important one," Hawkeye responded as he held her gaze. "In the hands of some of these newer recruits it could easily get botched. Can you blame him for wanting to hand it off to the best? That's what you are you know. "

"I was," she whispered.

"And you could be again," Clint insisted. "I know you. You're itching to do something. There is no real reason why you shouldn't indulge yourself. "

"Would you like a piece of birthday cake?" Natasha inquired as she stood up and turned towards the door. "Maybe a cup of coffee?"

"You sure about that?" Hawkeye teased as he gazed up at her, throwing his make shift ball in the air once more. "Your husband will probably blow a gasket if I step inside."

She reached out and caught the paper ball in mid-air as she answered casually. "You are always welcome in our home, Barton."

"I think I'll take a rain check this time," He said as he moved to leave. "Just promise me that you'll really think it over before you turn Fury down. See ya, Tasha."

Natasha hated to admit that she wasn't quite sure what she wanted. Not once in all her time in Asgard had she ever regretted her decision to leave the agency but she couldn't help but wonder now if she hadn't been too hasty. Perhaps if she had insisted on coming to Earth earlier he wouldn't have gotten himself into so much trouble.

She felt the mad shaking of the bed like an earthquake rumbling through their room as her eyes darted open to find the bouncing body of her little girl jumping up and down between her parents.

"Good morning! Good Morning! Good Morning!" Rowan squealed happily as she attempted to leap high enough to touch the canopy overhead.

"What do you think you're doing, Little One?" Loki groaned as he sat up slowly. "Do I jump around on your bed?"

"If you wanted to I'd let you," she giggled. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into his lap, hugging her closely as he kissed the top of her head.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this lively little alarm clock?" His voice was soft and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Natasha watched the two of them as she continued to lie back on the mattress. She smiled brightly as the thought came to her that perhaps this time next year there would be four of them lounging around in this room in the early morning hours.

"The parade's today, silly." Rowan revealed. "I want you to take me into the city. I don't want to miss a thing."

"Sweetie, that isn't for hours yet." Natasha informed her as she reluctantly got out of bed.

"Oh but Grandmother said I could help her pick the flowers for the balconies." Their daughter insisted. "Please, please, please send me to her. It's not really that early. You just slept late."

"Slept late?" Loki gaped as he turned his head towards the large window that adorned their chamber. "The sun has barely risen, Little One." Rowan looked up at him, her eyes like saucers as she gave her best impression of a pleading little puppy. "Oh, fine. But not by yourself. Go find your governess, what's her name? Esmeril?"

"That was last month, Daddy." She admitted as she jumped from the bed. "My new one's name is Bryn."

"Yes, Esmeril quit after our daughter showed off that little snake trick that you taught her," Natasha broke in wryly as she tied the edges of her robe. "In the poor woman's bathtub, no less, but you're not going to do that again. Right, Sweetie?"

"Of course not, Mommy," Rowan smiled with the most sincerely angelic expression that she could muster.

"Well, whatever her name is," Loki waved a hand dismissively as he continued. "If you wish to leave before your mother and I are ready than you will have to go with this new woman. Frigga will be too busy to watch you properly and I don't want you getting into any mischief… at least not before I arrive." He winked playfully. Rowan grinned widely as she ran out of the room to find her Nanny and bring her back so that her father could send them both to her grandmother. Loki sauntered towards his wife as he watched her combing her hair in the vanity mirror. She felt the warmth of his body as he came up behind her. He placed his hands against her belly as he rested his head along her shoulder.

"Perhaps after I've sent Rowan to my mother," he whispered seductively. "We could work some more on our little endeavor." She leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his hands against her stomach, his breath in her ear.

"I like the sound of that," she smiled as she gazed at their reflection in the looking glass. A loud knock on the chamber door resounded along the walls as he frowned slightly before releasing his hold on her. In a blink of an eye, his princely garb appeared in place of the sleeping attire he had been wearing as she watched him strut towards the doorway.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your highness." The young servant bowed nervously. "There was a messenger from the All-Father that just arrived. He said that you have been ordered to appear in the Great Hall at once by his majesty's command. Something of dire importance and he was told to tell you that you must not delay in coming."

"Is something wrong?" Natasha inquired uncertainly.

"What could be wrong? The war is over," Loki answered simply before turning back toward the servant. "Go get a carriage prepared to take my daughter and her governess to the castle." He quickly brought his attentions back to his wife. "Don't look so worried, my darling. Tell Rowan that I'm sorry that I couldn't send her more swiftly but I'm not in the mood to deal with Odin's ire if I'm not there quick enough for his liking." He leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss as he wrapped his arms around her before pulling away grudgingly. "I refuse to let the old fool put a cloud over such a beautiful morning. After I've dealt with his so-called important business than we can get back to ours." He grinned before he disappeared before her eyes.

Natasha sighed against the memory as she turned the lock in the front door and continued into the living room. Loki was standing there, a towering presence that seemed to loom over her even at this distance.

"Where's Rowan?" she inquired.

"She is playing in her room," there was an edge to his voice but his face looked more melancholy than angry. "Where's your little birdman?" She wondered for a moment what must have went through his mind when he realized what Odin had in store for him that day and that he was powerless against it.

"He left," Natasha stated simply. "Loki, I…"

"You're my wife, are you not?" Without warning he had closed the small space between them, his height forcing her to look up into his eyes.

"What a silly question," she murmured almost incoherently as his gaze burned into hers.

"Is it?" He continued sharply. "You say that you've forgiven me but there is a part of you that is still closed off from me. It's like you're waiting. I feel like you're waiting for me to make a mistake, to lie to you, to disappoint you in some way. It's as if you are deliberately trying to test me. "

"I don't know what you mean." She finished weakly.

"You know that I hate him and that the feeling is mutual." He eyed her for a moment before he continued. His jaw flexed and his lips tightened. "What purpose could it serve to give him an open invitation to our home?"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Her brows pulled together as she spoke. She supposed that she shouldn't be surprised.

"He wants to rekindle your partnership and we both know that isn't all he wants," Loki abraded. He shook his head slightly before he turned away from her and began walking about the room. "You are definitely testing me but I'm beginning to think that you want me to fail."

"That isn't true," She protested.

"I would do anything for you, anything that you asked of me but even I have my limits." He stated, his voice was deceptively light but his eyes darkened and his jaw knotted. Warning signs that she knew all too well.

"Meaning?" she ventured while she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"I will not share you, not with him, not with anyone." His voice was quiet and deliberate. His emerald eyes moved over her face as if he searched for something. "You are mine and mine alone."

Rowan knelt on the seat and peered out the window as the carriage rumbled along the cobblestoned road. Her little girl was a bundle of excitement and her happiness was contagious. Although, Natasha could not deny that the growing sensation of nearness to her husband was the most likely culprit for the matching smile that was etched across her own face.

"Can't they go any faster?" Rowan whined but her grin never dimmed as her eyes took in the sites around her.

"We are less than a minute from the courtyard, Sweetie," She stated. Even after all this time, she still found it strange to ride in one of these things. It was like living in a fairy tale. As the carriage rolled to a stop Natasha hopped out and quickly turned to lift her daughter to the ground. Then they watched while Bryn was helped out daintily by the footman. The sight of which had both mother and daughter rolling their eyes in unison.

"Quick, quick, let's go find Grandmother!" her daughter squealed as she grabbed her hand and headed up the steps to the palace.

"Wait up for Bryn," Natasha scolded half-heartedly as her daughter pulled her through the halls. She hoped that Odin's business with her husband was near completion. It was ridiculous, she knew, but she had begun to miss him the moment that he had dematerialized from their room. The Black Widow froze suddenly in mid-step. Her heart sinking into her chest as a sudden rush of fear thundered through their bond and then the empty feeling began to settle over her. He was no longer in Asgard.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Rowan peered up at her with wide eyes as she tugged against her fingers.

"Nothing… nothing, Sweetie. I just remembered something that I have to take care of," she assured her as she ran her fingers gently along her curls. "Bryn, take her to Frigga and don't let her out of your sight for a moment. I'll be along in a few minutes." Natasha stood there motionless as she watched the two of them move further along the hall until they disappeared around the corridor. Where would he have gone? What would have caused him to feel such dread? Even if it was only for a second, there was no mistaking what she felt. She could barely remember the last time that he had left the realm without her. He knew how much she despised this hollow feeling that was currently overtaking her senses. He wouldn't go off without telling her? She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she began rushing through the corridors. This line of thinking was not helping. The war was over and their enemies dealt with. There was a simple explanation. She tried to tell herself as she arrived at the doors of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry, your Grace, but the All-Father has just given strict orders that none are to enter," the guard ordered from his post at the side of the door.

"To hell with his orders," Natasha snorted as she pulled open the door to the throne room.

"You deliberately did this when I wasn't here," Thor's voiced echoed throughout the hall. "Does mother even know?"

"It is my job alone to dispense justice, there was no reason for you to be involved," Odin replied coolly from his place upon the dais.

"On what evidence? The lips of those traitors that are lining your dungeons, more than half of whom were captured because of him." The thunder god questioned heatedly.

"My word is law and it has been done or do you dare defy your King?" Odin commanded. He held Gungnir tightly in his grip as he sat on the throne. Thor bowed slightly, almost reluctantly as he placed his hand to his heart as a sign of his allegiance.

"Of course not, All-Father," Thor answered, his voice quiet and filled with defeat. It was then that they noticed her as she continued to walk slowly forward. She knew in her heart that they had been arguing over him and the words of the All-Father were frozen in her mind. 'It has been done', what had he done to her husband?

"Where is Loki?" She barely recognized the frail voice that came out of her mouth as she stood there staring up at the thunder god with pleading eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" Loki's voice tugged her back to the moment at hand. Natasha couldn't understand why she couldn't stop thinking about that day. The last thing in the world she wanted was to relive that horrible moment. "Are you going to say anything?" he snapped in frustration.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," Natasha stated as she tried to keep the sentiment from her voice.

"I know you suffered as did I. My troubles may have been self-inflicted but that didn't make the pain any less agonizing. Do you think I wanted to leave you? From the moment I realized… you were all I thought about, you and Rowan." Loki revealed. "It wasn't anger or vengeance that propelled me to find a way out of that bloody ensnarement. It was my desperation to be with you."

"I knew, in my heart, if there was any possible way home to us that you would find it." She blinked hard but still couldn't help a tear from escaping. "But Odin all but assured me that no such way existed. Every second that passed without you, my world grew more hopeless." She swiped another tear away and exhaled softly as she tried to steel herself from the emotions that were threatening to flood her. "Why are we even talking about this? What does any of this have to do with Barton?"

"Don't freeze up on me," He remarked as he watched the serene mask that began to settle over her features. "You've given me your anger and I know I have your love but there's more to you than that and I want all of you." Natasha recognized that look in the depth of his emerald eyes. It was all consuming. He gazed at her as if nothing else existed and it ignited a fire deep within her soul. A desire to give him anything he wanted. She dropped her eyes to the floor abruptly. Perhaps he was right, she thought to herself, maybe she was purposefully trying to put a wall between them. She had always kept people at bay and her feelings in check then she had fallen in love with him and thrown caution to the wind, going against everything that she had ever been taught. He had such power over her. Was it any wonder that she had been so shattered by his loss? Was she really willing to risk that again? "Look at me, Natasha," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

"What do you want?" She replied in her businesslike tone, her sapphire eyes still peering at the tops of her black boots.

"I want you to look in my eyes and know that you are home and you are safe." He placed his fingers underneath her chin as he tilted her head up forcing her to look at him once more. "The same way that I do." He brushed back a strand of hair from her face. "Моя Наташа. моя прекрасная жена."

"I'm afraid," she confessed. A sob caught in her throat, and the moisture welling around her lashes began to flood down her face. "I have never felt so weak. I'm supposed to be in control of my emotions not a woman who falls prostrate in front of a tree in hysterics for any onlooker to gawk at. And certainly not giving into you in less than forty-eight hours after swearing to myself that I would never give you that power over me again."

"You are thinking like the Black Widow but you are much more than just that, my darling," he said, gently kissing her forehead. "Let the rest of the world have that persona. Here with me you are simply my Natasha, my beautiful wife." He continued as he repeated once more the same words he had spoken moments before in her native tongue. "And you can be anything you want. You can pin me to the floor with your strength, shatter all my defenses with your incredible softness, ignite a fire in me with your cold stare and wicked tongue, or melt my heart with that gorgeous smile and adorable giggle." He brushed his finger along her lip as if to coax a smile from her which she gladly gave him, in spite of herself. "I love everything about you. Our love does not make us weak, my little spider. It makes us strong. It is why we are both still standing here after all we've been through, don't you know that?" He placed his hands along either side of her face as he wiped away the last remnants of tears before leaning in and kissing her softly. The feel of his arms around her seemed to burn away every uncertainty from her mind as she clung to him greedily. Pulling away, he gazed down into her deep blue eyes. "You're not convinced?"

"That we belong together?" She asked reflectively. "I've always known that I belong with you even when I hated the idea."

"Eh heh heh heh," he jested as his dimples lit up his face. "That we are worth fighting for, my little spider."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

Rowan kneeled on the bench, her elbows leaning against the picnic table as she stared intently at the cards in her hands before gazing back at the card lying on the table.

"So I can match the number or the color?" she asked inquisitively.

"That's right, dear," Mrs. Lawless told her. "And if you don't have either than you pick a card from the pile until you have one."

"I don't have any reds or three's," Rowan mused thoughtfully. "But I have one of these multi-colored ones. What does this say again?" She placed her card down over the red three as she gazed up at her babysitter mischievously.

"Draw Four… you've had quite a few of those in your hand today," the elderly woman remarked as she began picking up the cards from the table and adding them to the pile in her hand. "Now you have to pick a color."

"I'm going to pick green," the little girl smiled as she placed another card on the discard pile. "And it says SSSSSS…..Ka Ka…" she furrowed her brow for a moment as she tried to remember the sounds of the letters. "Skip… that means it's my turn again, right? I like the cards with words on them. They are fun." She giggled as she placed a green draw two onto the discard pile. "You've got a lot of cards, Mrs. L. I only have three left." There was a faint click of the gate as they both looked up to see Hawkeye strolling into the backyard. Rowan rolled her eyes as her smile faded. What was he doing here?

"Hey," Clint grinned as he walked towards the table and took a seat on the bench across from Rowan. "Playing Uno, huh? Fun game, kid."

"Good afternoon, Clint," Mrs. Lawless smiled as she stood up from the picnic table. "Natasha is at a conference with Rowan's teacher but they shouldn't be gone much longer. Would you like something to drink?" She pointed to the pitcher of lemonade on the table. "Let me get you a cup."

"No, thanks," Barton replied graciously. "I'm fine." His hazel eyes roamed over the cards for a moment before his gaze fell to Rowan. "Are you in trouble at school already? It hasn't even been a week, kid. How do you get into trouble in Kindergarten?" He reached over and picked up the huge pile of cards that the elderly woman had placed upon the table and fanned it out in his hand.

"Those are Mrs. L's cards," Rowan stated coldly.

"That's okay, dear," Mrs. Lawless soothed as she patted Rowan's shoulder gently. "He can take my place. I'm going to go fix your lunch." They both watched silently as the babysitter opened the patio door and disappeared inside.

"So what did you do kiddo?" Hawkeye probed as he placed a green draw two card on the discard pile.

"None of your beeswax," Rowan snipped, her large green eyes narrowing as she took two cards and placed them in her hand. "My Daddy doesn't want you here and neither do I."

"Well, your mom thinks differently." Clint dropped a green four onto the pile as he began to arrange the cards in his hand. Rowan sighed as she stared at her hand for a moment. She concentrated on the green six card that she held in her palm as she ran through the incantation her father taught her in her mind. The card began to change slowly and she looked up at the archer with a smirk as she placed her new green draw two card onto the pile.

"We're going to be back in Asgard soon," Rowan insisted as she set down a red draw two card on top of the pile with a smug smile on her face.

"Really?" Barton raised his eyebrow quizzically as he watched her place a blue draw two card over her previous discard. He reached into the pile to grab two new cards. "That's not what your mom tells me."

"Trust me," Rowan asserted as she held the yellow eight card in her hand, staring at it for a moment before she continued to speak. "We will be." Her emerald eyes glared at the archer as she placed her newly created yellow draw two card down on the table. "Uno." She dropped her last yellow card on the pile. "You lose. You can go now."

"I need to talk to your mom, kid." Hawkeye reiterated as he dropped the cards on the table. "You know, I'm not your enemy. I care a lot about you, you and your mom. I'm your friend and I just want you both to be happy."

"Is that why you hurt her when she was having me?" Rowan announced as she crossed her arms and tilted her chin. It was bad enough that he had been constantly here when her father was gone but now that her dad was home the sight of him was even more irritating. She didn't want her parents to start arguing over him the way they did at her birthday.

"Excuse me?" Clint questioned as his face grew solemn.

"You shot her with one of your arrows," She stated clearly. "It's the reason I was born early."

"Did your dad tell you that?" Barton shook his head slightly as he picked up the cards and began to shuffle them.

"My daddy tells me everything." She declared proudly.

"I bet he does." Hawkeye quipped, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Your mom forgave me for that. I'm going to do you a favor, kid. A little friendly piece of advice. I wouldn't let your mom know that your dad filled you in on that little bit of info. I don't think she'd like it."

"Whatever," she shrugged as she turned around on the bench so she was facing the house. Swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for her babysitter to come back outside.

"You are so much like your dad," Clint reflected, a sound of amusement in his voice as he placed the cards back in their container. Rowan turned her head to look at him.

"You mean that in a bad way," she snapped. "I can tell. You might have fooled my mommy but you don't fool me. You're not our friend." Just then, Mrs. Lawless walked out of the house holding a tray with several sandwiches on top as she walked back to the picnic table. Rowan grabbed a sandwich greedily and a took a big bite as she swung one leg back over the bench as if she were riding one of her horses. The backdoor clicked once more and Rowan gazed upward to see her father walking onto the patio. She could see the darkness settle across his face as his gaze fell on the archer. She jumped from her seat and ran to her father, wrapping her arms around him as he lifted her up in the air. "Am I in very big trouble, Daddy?" she whispered in his ear. She knew she had made a mistake the moment that she had made the snake appear on that little brats shoulder. She hadn't expected her to scream that loudly.

"I think we have successfully smoothed things over with your teacher," Loki advised as he brushed back a strawberry curl behind her ear tenderly. "Your mother on the other hand is quite unhappy." His voiced dropped to a low murmur. "How long has he been here?"

"Not long," she whispered back. "I told him to go but he didn't listen." He smiled at her softly as he kissed her forehead before setting her back on the ground. It was then that her mother came into the backyard. Rowan observed her mother as she thanked their neighbor for watching her before sending Mrs. Lawless on her way. She looked around the patio nervously, fearful that Barton's presence was going to cause problems for her parents. Hawkeye still remained seated along the bench, his eyes fixed on her mother. Her father remained silent as he eyed the archer coldly. Rowan could feel the tension in the air and she hated it, why couldn't the archer leave them alone.

"So I take it from the look on your face, Tasha, that this meeting with the teacher wasn't to fill you in on good news," Clint quipped as he winked playfully at her mother.

"What goes on with our daughter doesn't concern you," Loki announced, not even attempting to hide the distaste from his voice. "Why don't you get on with why you are here so you can grace us with your departure all the sooner?"

"For that I need to talk to her privately," Clint smirked. "Shield business."

"She doesn't work for Shield anymore," her father snapped as he took a slight step forward. "And even if she did, my wife and I have no secrets. If you want to talk to her, it will be in front of me."

"Stop it both of you," Natasha remarked calmly as she sat down on the bench. "I don't appreciate you carrying on a conversation about me as if I'm not even here. Rowan come sit, sweetie." She walked over and sat down next to her mother slowly. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are that the teacher thought that you had hidden that snake in your pocket somehow? You can't use magic outside of this house and you can't go around trying to frighten people just because they upset you."

"But, mommy, she …" Rowan protested.

"I don't care what she did," her mother insisted. "You are better than that. You are not allowed to practice any magic for the next two weeks, not a peep, do you understand? If I catch you doing even the tiniest spell than I'm going to double the time and your father will not be giving you any lessons either until your punishment is over."

"Two weeks?" Rowan pouted. "That's not fair, it was just a garden snake and it was so small. Bella is so mean, Mommy, she is always calling me names when the teacher isn't listening. I should have made it a cobra." She could hear Hawkeye snicker lightly behind her and she whipped her head around to face him. "What's so funny?"

"I just think you're cute, kid," Clint joked lightheartedly.

"I think you're a big fat head," Rowan snipped.

"Rowan, stop it." Her mother ordered. "Apologize."

"It's okay, Tash," Hawkeye interrupted as he slid slightly along the bench so that he was sitting directly across from the black widow. "I think she's just upset that her plan didn't work out quite the way she wanted."

"What plan?" Natasha puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"She was just telling me how certain she was that you would be returning to Asgard soon." Barton responded as his hazel eyes met Rowan's tiny emerald ones. "It's just a guess but I think she thought if she brought attention to herself at school that you'd have to go back."

"That's not true," Rowan whined. "I told you why. Bella is a big meanie, not just to me but to Alex, too."

"Sweetie, I want you to go inside." Her mother ordered before she turned her attention toward her father. "Loki could you take her, please." Loki's eyes narrowed as he glanced toward the archer before moving his gaze back to his wife.

"No," Loki answered forcefully. "He doesn't get a private audience with my wife."

"An audience, are you for real?" Hawkeye chuckled. "I didn't realize I had to petition the royal court to talk to you, Tasha, or should I say your highness."

"You say that like a jest but the fact is that she is royalty, you miserable little…" her father seethed as he moved even closer to the table.

"Loki!" Her mother interrupted as she stood from the bench. Rowan watched as her father's jaw clenched for a moment before he continued speaking.

"She already gave her answer to your director or didn't you get the news? It was a No." Loki divulged slowly, his emerald eyes near glowing in their annoyance.

"Loki," Natasha began again as she placed her hand delicately against his chest. "Please... for me."

Rowan watched as her father's expression softened. He gazed down at the spot where her hand rested against him before he placed his hand gently over her mother's as he stared back up into her eyes.

"Fine," he conceded as he exhaled slowly. "For you." He leaned toward her, kissing her sweetly and as he straightened Rowan could see the soft smile that had formed along her mother's lips. "Come, little one." Her father directed as he strutted across the patio and opened the back door for her to go inside. She followed along as he instructed and walked into the kitchen. The sound of the door clanging shut echoed through the room as her father moved passed her and sauntered into the living room. He sat down on the couch, his legs spread wide and his face set in a scowl.

"Are you going to listen in?" Rowan asked slyly as she plopped down next to him on the sofa. "Do one of those spells you know… where they can't see you?"

"No," Loki responded as he leaned his head back against the cushion. "It's not worth risking your mother's anger. She will tell me what he wanted when they're through talking. You need to learn to weigh the consequences of your actions, little one. Is the punishment that you have now worth the few seconds of satisfaction that you felt from watching that little twit scream?"

"Maybe… I don't know." Rowan shrugged. "Not really, I guess."

"It is a hard lesson and one you will probably forget more often than not," her father mused as he stared at her thoughtfully. "But it will serve you well to try and remember it."

"I miss home," she admitted. "When are we going home, Daddy?"

"I'm not sure, little one." Her father remarked as he patted the top of her head affectionately. "Your mother needs more time here, I think, but I promise you that it won't be forever."

"I miss Grandmother and Uncle Thor and all my friends," she whispered sadly. "I even miss my governesses. All of them even Esmeril or that cranky old Lottie. I would rather sit through lessons with her than this stupid mortal school."

"Eh heh heh heh… Yes, you went through quite a few didn't you," Loki laughed. Rowan watched as his eyes crinkled and his dimples lit up his face. She couldn't help but smile, too. "I will talk with your mother. I'm sure there is something that we can do to make your time here more pleasurable. I don't want you to be unhappy and neither does she."

"Thank you, Daddy." She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She wasn't sure exactly how he planned to make things better but she was certain that he would. There was nothing that her father couldn't accomplish.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

It was the chill in the room that he remembered the most. The faint shiver that swept across his skin at the very moment that he had materialized inside the chamber. It should have been a warning to him but he had been too excited by the prospect of having another child and too anxious to return to his wife and daughter to give the momentary oddity more than a passing thought. So he stood there in the Great Hall, defenseless and unprepared as he gazed up at the All-Father sitting upon his throne.

"What is it that you require of me?" Loki probed.

"Will you be bringing your wife and daughter to the festival?" Odin inquired. His face was like stone as he continued to stare down at his son.

"Yes, of course," the young prince replied as he watched his father curiously. "But that is obviously not the matter of dire importance that your messenger spoke of."

"You have a beautiful family, Loki." The All-Father continued as his grip tightened around gungnir. "A wife who loves you fiercely and a daughter who adores you, there is no greater treasure in this world."

"Yes, I know." Loki remarked impatiently. "Now regarding why you sent for me…" The chill returned to the air as a rush of wind seemed to form around him before he was lifted a few feet from the ground. His arms compressed against his sides as the wind subsided while he dangled there by some invisible force. Odin remained seated, his face still without expression as he continued to gaze at his youngest son.

"You are a creature of habit, Loki," Odin divulged quietly. "If you had materialized into this room just a few feet in either direction this wouldn't have worked."

"What are you doing?" the mischievous prince frothed as he attempted to break the bonds with his own magic but he was cut off completely.

"You were right," the All-Father admitted as he lounged against the throne. "I can't take away your powers since they don't come from me but with the help of the Norn stones that are hidden beneath where you stand I can bind you long enough to pronounce my sentence upon you."

"Have you gone mad?" Loki gaped in disbelief.

"Did you really think that I would never find out what you did?" Odin asked, his voice slow and deliberate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the young prince lied.

"It doesn't matter if you admit it or not. Your act of treason will not go unpunished." The All-Father promised.

"So you are judge, jury and executioner? You have proof of my supposed misdeeds? Why the need for such secrecy then, father?" The last word rolling off his tongue dripping with sarcasm as his dark green eyes blazed in defiance. "Go ahead and sentence me."

"I warned you that if you continued on your path of vengeance that you would lose everything that you held dear but you refused to listen." Odin chided as he loosened his grip along his staff and twirled it slightly in his palm.

"And what lovely torments have you concocted for me this time?" Loki needled. Did he really think he could frighten him? He had been through far more tortures in his young life than he could even count. He would get through it as he did everything else.

"There will be no physical pain, my son," the All-Father explained stoically. "I want you fully aware of your surroundings so that you can remember with complete lucidity how you had happiness in your grasp and you threw it away with both hands and for what? Your hurt pride? Your need for power?" Odin pointed gungnir towards the trickster as a beam of light began to envelop him fully. "For your act of treachery against the realm of Asgard, I Odin All-Father exile you to the heartwood of the Aesir where you shall stay until an Asgardian who is not of your family sheds a tear for your plight." Loki's heart pounded in fear at the sound of his words, the finality of it, thoughts of his wife and daughter flooded his mind as he desperately struggled to get free of the hold that was upon him but it was no use. There was no way to stop it.

Loki felt his entire body tremble at the memory, his heart beating faster almost as if it were happening again. He took a deep breath as he reminded himself that it was over and he was free.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Rowan asked worriedly from her place at his side.

"Of course, darling." He forced a smile. "All this talk of punishments just made me remember mine."

"Was it very painful?" she questioned, her eyes widening in sympathy.

"No, not physically," Loki answered honestly. "But being away from the two of you. Not being able to see you or touch you." He reached out and tweaked her nose teasingly as he continued. "Or talk to you. There is no greater agony than being apart from the ones that you love." Loki raised his eyes to the doorway as he awaited the appearance of his wife. He may have been too preoccupied to hear the sound of the backdoor clicking shut but there was no mistaking the feel of her presence inside his mind as she moved closer. The first thing that he noticed as she entered the room was that she was alone.

"Where is your little birdman?" he rasped, unable to keep the crossness from his voice. He despised the archer with every fiber of his being. She may have forgiven him for his part in taking away her memories during his attempt to steal her away from them but Loki would never forget what the man was capable of.

"He left." She said simply as she moved to sit down next to their daughter on the sofa.

"What did he want?" Loki inquired. Although he already knew the answer, he wanted to renew their partnership that much was obvious.

"Rowan, why don't you go play in your room for a little while?" Natasha ran her fingers along her daughters strawberry curls as she smiled. "I'd like to talk to your daddy and remember no magic." Rowan nodded as she slid off the couch and skipped along the hall to her room. "He wanted my advice on an assignment that he is working."

"Eh heh heh heh, Could he be any more transparent?" he drawled. "What else did he have to say to you? I'm sure he couldn't pass up a chance to try and plant some seeds of doubt in your mind about me."

Natasha slid closer as she tangled her fingers into his long, black hair before resting her hands against his shoulders, her blue eyes twinkling up at him as she spoke. "Thank you for taking her inside. I know it wasn't easy for you to leave us alone." She leaned forward brushing her lips against his softly. "It meant a lot to me." A half-smile appeared on his lips as he pulled her into his arms. He drew greedily on her mouth as a soft hum of pleasure escaped her lips. Nothing in the world compared to the feeling of holding her, her soft sighs taunted him with images of wrapping his naked body around hers. A desire that he could not fulfill at the moment with their daughter in the next room. He jerked his head back, abruptly breaking their kiss as he took a lush, red curl between his fingers and began to twirl it gently.

"I got a little carried away," he jested as he continued to play with the strawberry ringlet. He was mesmerized by the tender look in her eyes. It never ceased to amaze him that he had somehow won the heart of this exquisite creature that sat before him.

"Loki," Natasha began tentatively, her fingers playing absently with the collar of his shirt. "Shield has come upon some information regarding the Red Room." The young prince stood up sharply as he gave her a disbelieving look. This damn agency was not going to give up until they had her back under their thumb. "They have reason to believe that there is this new company that has purchased some of the biotechnology that they used for the Black Widow program. They are not sure what they are planning to do with it but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Who cares," Loki snapped. "This is no concern of ours." He turned away from her once more as he balled his hands into fists at his side. The anger and frustration bubbling up inside of him, he wanted to smash something. They wouldn't even be here for Barton and the rest of them to attempt their manipulations upon her if he hadn't have been so careless and short sighted. They would be in Asgard right now, possibly with a baby on the way. A little brother or sister for Rowan. If it had not been for his stupid scheming.

"The fate of this planet is very much our concern while we are living on it," Natasha disclosed calmly as she leaned back against the sofa and scrutinized his movements.

"Well, we don't have to live on it," Loki argued. "In fact of the three of us, two of us very much wish that we were gone from this dreary place."

"You said you would stay here as long as I wanted," the Black Widow replied coolly. "Are you going back on your word?"

"Are you going back on yours?" he taunted, knowing full well that he might as well have thrown down a gauntlet between them as he uttered his next words. "You swore that you were through with Shield so I should never see that insufferable fool in this house again." She stared at him, her throat tightening.

"Clint is my oldest friend and I'm not going to cut him out of my life because my husband is needlessly jealous of our friendship." She didn't wait for a response but continued in her business like tone. "As for Shield, I have no plans on returning but this news about the red room disturbs me. What if this new company decides to start doing to other young girls what they did to me?"

"As selfish as it may be, the only young girl that matters on this planet is Rowan," Loki reiterated. "And she is very unhappy. She misses her home, her grandmother and her friends. I think it would be good for her to return for a day or two. I think it would be good for us all."

"Absolutely not!" She gaped, her brows twitched together while she glared up at him as if he had just sprouted another head.

"I know you want to live here for now and I've agreed to that," the young prince soothed. "But surely the prospect of a couple of days in Asgard can't be that much of a hardship for you."

"So you can enact some sort of revenge on Odin?" the black widow snipped accusingly as she stood up from the couch. "No, Loki. I'm never going back there."

"You're being unreasonable, my little spider. She misses Frigga… as do I," Loki divulged. "If I wanted to do something to Odin, I could simply go there on my own whenever I felt like it."

"Aren't you worried at all about what he might do when he sees you?" Natasha wondered. "I don't think he ever intended for your exile to end."

"I fulfilled my sentence," the mischievous prince smiled wickedly. "There is nothing more he can do. Unless he wishes for his subjects to mistrust his words. He passed his judgment upon me and I satisfied his conditions for my liberty so it is over. I am free to come and go as I please."

"I don't like it." She swallowed hard, looking down at herself as she shook her head a little. "It would be a mistake to go there."

"Just a visit, my little spider. A couple of days that is all I ask." Reaching a hand out and capturing a curl of her hair in his fingers as he spoke. His emerald eyes gazing at her softly as he thought hard on his next words. He couldn't possibly stand another minute of that blasted archer or talk of that damned agency. They all wanted only one thing and that was to pull her away from him. He would never let that happen. He had made up his mind. He had enough of this realm. He would take them back to Asgard and once they were there he would make her realize that it was where they belonged. "I promise there will be no trouble. I will be on my best behavior and the moment that you wish to return we will." His voice softened as he whispered seductively against her ear. "We could visit some of our old haunts, maybe even a dip in the lake." He brushed his lips lightly against her throat as he felt her body tremble at the touch. "I know how you love the gardens." He gazed into her eyes and caught the slight smile that emerged at the edges of her lips. Then his mouth covered hers as he wrapped her into a smoldering embrace. Slender fingers touched his jaw then pushed through his hair as she deepened their kiss.

"You know I can't think clearly when you're this close to me," she smiled against his lips. His hands drifted down her back then up her sides as his lips moved their attentions to the soft spot behind her ear. She moaned as her grip along his shoulders tightened.

"You've discovered my evil plot," he jested as his lips feathered tantalizing across her throat. "Is it working? Will you say yes?"

She disentangled herself from his arms and stared at him for a moment, her sapphire eyes dispassionate and unreadable as she exhaled slowly. "Yes," she said finally. "Two days… two days and then we come back home." She lingered slightly over the last word of her sentence as it left her lips seemingly to stress her point that Midgard was now their home. But Loki would never concede to that. "I don't want Rowan to miss any school."

"It's a deal," He agreed, his lips upturned in a sideways smile and a devilish look in his emerald eyes.

The moment that the swirling colors ceased and the palace halls of his childhood appeared in front of his eyes Loki couldn't help but grin. He held his daughter firmly in his arms and she clapped her hands in excitement as she gazed around her.

"Where is the Queen?" he intoned masterfully to a servant who happened to be walking by holding a large jug of water in her hands.

"She was in the serving hall a few moments ago organizing for this evening's banquet, your royal highness," the woman replied quickly, a hint of uneasiness in her voice as she lowered her eyes nervously.

"You may return to your errands," he replied dryly as he watched the maiden scuttle away quickly. He placed Rowan on the ground as she immediately ran off ahead. The serving hall was barely a corridor from where they stood.

"Grandmother!" Rowan squealed the second that they reached the archway as she flew into Frigga's outstretched arms. "I missed you so much."

"And I you, pumpkin." Frigga laughed joyfully. "My dear, I think you've grown." She brushed her strawberry curls behind her ears as her eyes observed her tenderly while she kneeled before her granddaughter. Loki watched quietly as his mother's eyes moved from his daughter to settle upon him. He could see the glassiness that overtook them instantly as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "When Thor told me that you were free and safely back with your family I thought with complete certainty that I would never experience a greater feeling of happiness in my heart." Frigga divulged as she placed her hands tenderly against her son's cheeks and smiled up at him. "But this… seeing you with my own eyes… my dear boy." She hugged him tightly once more.

"You are not angry?" Loki asked quietly as he returned her embrace. She looked up at him as she smiled.

"Everyone makes mistakes, my son, you tried to undo yours and that is more than enough for me." She remarked as she patted his shoulder gently. "You will always have my love, Loki. Have you not learned that yet? Well, enough of that talk." She moved quickly to Natasha as she gave her a welcoming hug. "Thor was under the impression that you would be staying on Midgard."

"We are." Natasha answered quickly. "We will only be here a couple of days."

"Then we must make the most of it," the Queen grinned as she brushed her hand along her granddaughters soft curls. "Fendora," she called out to a maiden who was overseeing the cooks. "I want an announcement made at once that Prince Loki and his family has arrived and tonight's banquet will be held in their honor. I expect every member of our court to be in attendance without exception."

"Yes, your majesty," the woman bowed before running off to fulfill her command.

Loki couldn't help but laugh to himself as he watched the plastered smiles of greeting on the face of his mother's guests. It was easy to see the fears behind their practiced self-effacing expressions. He doubted any of them would of come to wish him well had it not been under the duress of the Queen's orders. He watched the guests as they stared nervously at the entranceway at each movement. No doubt, they worried over the arrival of their King. It amused him to watch the apprehension in their faces. Did they really think that he would enact some sort of revenge in the middle of a banquet hall?

"She is very excited," Natasha acknowledged as she hooked her arm through his and pressed her head against him. Rowan was sitting on top of Thor's shoulders as he walked the length of the long table overflowing with foods of every kind. Loki watched as she pointed to what she liked and Thor handed it up to her waiting fingers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, His Majesty, the All-Father, Eternal King of the Nine Realms," the guard at the door announced as Odin entered the hall. He could sense the intense fear that rippled through their bond. He turned quickly to his wife and smiled to reassure her that she had nothing to be afraid of. "All is well, my little spider. Trust me." The young prince watched with cold eyes as the All-Father made his way along the marbled floor until he stood in front of them. His mother quickly moved through the people in attendance until she was at her husband's side. The worry in her eyes mirroring that of the Black Widow.

"Loki," Odin nodded. "I'm glad to see that you have been reunited with your family."

"Eh heh heh heh," the trickster laughed heartily at his father's words. "I bet you are. Let me guess, this is where you captivate us with tales of the great burden it is to be King and how difficult it was for you to be forced to pass such a sentence upon your son. How you took no pleasure in seeing me suffer? Please spare me. A worm is a better father than you."

"I only hope that you have learned from your mistakes," The All-father remarked gravely.

"Did you learn from yours?" Loki goaded, his emerald eyes narrowing as he stared at his father angrily.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Odin puzzled.

"Loki, you promised," Natasha whispered at his side.

"Your miscalculation in my abilities… in my intellect… in my resilience in the face of seemingly insurmountable problems. That is the mistake of which I speak. The little stone trick of yours will never work again," the young prince pledged. "I hope you savored your one fleeting moment because there will never be another day that you will have the upper hand when it comes to me."

"Be careful how you speak to your King," Odin warned.

"Not just my King," Loki smiled maliciously, his voice near bursting with mockery. "My Liege but even more than that… my father. Never doubt, my dear lord that I shall always give you the respect and loyalty that you deserve."

"No more talk of such things. We shall leave the past where it belongs. This is a celebration." Frigga decreed. "Loki go dance with your wife. I want to see a real smile on your face like the one that graces your beautiful daughter, now go on. Do as I say." She took hold of her husband's arm as she guided him away from them and towards the banquet table.

"Shall we?" the mischievous prince inquired as he bowed slightly and offered his wife his hand. Natasha stared at him with an icy gaze and her arms crossed.

"Is that what you call 'your best behavior'?" she asked sternly. "You were practically begging him to smite you."

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki chuckled as he continued to hold out his hand. "Come now, my darling, dance with me. It was ordered by the Queen, you can't say no." She took his hand and moved into his arms as he gathered her to him. His lips brushing against her temple as they began to dance. He knew that she was angry with him. He should have held his temper with Odin but he couldn't simply stand there and let him pretend as if he cared whether he ever saw his wife and daughter again. He had said his peace and now he was determined to show his wife a lovely evening and wipe all thoughts of Midgard from her mind.

Loki placed their sleeping daughter gently onto her bed as Natasha tucked her in. With a slight flourish of his fingers her favorite rag doll materialized in his hands as he laid it next to her sleeping form. He followed his wife out of the room as he closed the door carefully behind them. He watched her as she gazed around their chamber thoughtfully. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"There are many happy memories inside these walls," he breathed, his voice soft and intimate as he held her tighter. The feel of her body against him nearly driving him to his knees. He wanted her naked beneath him, her legs wrapped around his hips, to hear the soft moans that always fell from her lips. He had been envisioning it all evening. His need for her was hot and fierce. Even after all these years together his desire for her had never waned. His appetite for her was insatiable. The more he had of her, the more desperate he became to have her again. She leaned into him and he groaned at the feel of her lush body so soft and warm pressed against his. He began nibbling along her neck as she brought her hand up and threaded her fingers in his long, black hair. "Natasha," he whispered as he turned her body to face him.

"I've always loved the way you say my name." She touched her finger to his mouth before winding her arms around his neck. She pressed her soft lips to his as he dragged her closer, deepening their kiss and crushing her to him. His heart was trying to beat its way out of his body as he walked her backwards towards the bed, their bed, in their home, where they belonged.

"Natasha." Her name fell once more from his lips like a prayer as they collapsed against the mattress. He locked his eyes with hers as he slowly lowered the zipper of her dress. His hands played with her back before he pulled the garment over her head and unhooked her bra. He gave her tiny, bewitching kisses as he caressed her breasts. She sighed with pleasure as her hands worked at the clasps of his suit. Then they were both naked, his hands moving skillfully over her supple form. He savored every whimper, every tremor that he elicited from her. The touch of her naked skin against his sent shocks of rapture along every nerve ending of his body.

"I want more," she murmured, her gaze was dark and heated and filled with lust. They came together explosively, a high sound escaping her throat as their bodies joined as one. They moved in an unconscious rhythm. She gasped and clutched his shoulders. He could feel her body clench and release in a cascade of ecstasy, bringing him with her as his entire body shuddered and convulsed. Luxuriously limp, they lied there sated in each other's arms.

"It's hard to believe that barely a week ago I thought I would never feel your arms around me again," she whispered against his chest as she snuggled closer. "You're everything to me, Loki." He kissed her lips and then her cheek, his arm tightening around her before he spoke.

"I will never be away from the two of you ever again." He answered his voice thick with emotion. Never had he experienced such misery as he did in his exile from them. The agony of the serpent's poison would have been a welcomed distraction to the utter despair of their absence. Of course, Odin knew that which is why he had chosen his punishment so carefully. Just the thought of him made his entire body boil with rage.

"Loki." Her voice calling him back from his bitter reflections, she stared at him for a moment before moving from the bed. The young prince watched with perplexity as she picked up her clothes and began to redress. "I knew we shouldn't have come here," she began as she labored on the zipper of her dress. "You looked a million miles away just now but I know exactly what you were thinking."

"Do you?" He smirked coyly as he sat up from the mattress. His emerald eyes following her every movement. "Come back to bed, my little spider, it's the middle of the night."

"I don't care what time it is," She stated. She stood in front of the bed, her arms crossed at her sides as her well-practiced façade of calm began to descend upon her. Loki knew better than to believe her cool demeanor, she was nervous and upset no matter how she chose to carry herself at the moment. "It is time for us to go home."

"We are home." He remarked, a little more forceful than he would have liked as he watched her sapphire eyes narrow with annoyance. "My darling, don't look so cross. I'm merely stating a fact. This place is ours just as much as the house that you have on Midgard is ours."

"I know precisely what you meant." She remarked coldly.

"Do you really want to wake our daughter because I was lost in thought for a fraction of a moment?" Loki inquired.

"Thoughts of vengeance, you mean?" Natasha revealed. "Of making Odin suffer? You are plotting something."

"No, I'm not." The mischievous prince contended as he climbed out of bed and reached for his discarded pants. Her blue eyes fell across his body appreciatively before she deliberately turned away. He grinned widely at the effect that his nearness inspired in her even when she was perturbed. "Natasha, I'm not." He kept his gaze steady on hers. "Please trust me. My revenge on Odin is simply being happy with you and our daughter. I need nothing more than that."

"It's too big of a temptation for you to be here." She persisted. He reached out and twirled a curl of her hair between his fingers determined to allay her fears. "I just got you back. Being in this place is a mistake."

"The only error in judgment that you have made so far is getting out of our bed," he jested as he lowered his head and reclaimed her mouth in a sensual kiss. She moaned softly and leaned into him then just as quickly her body tensed. "No," she murmured against his lips, her voice filled with panic as her body jerked away from him. He caught her face in his hands refusing to let her wrench her mouth from his. He continued to try and coax her to relax as he grazed her lips with sweet, tender kisses but she pressed her hands against his shoulders. "Stop," she said again, shaking her head mournfully. He drew a trembling breath as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You always know just what to say to get what you want. The silver-tongued prince, it's like breathing for you. But we had a deal and I want to go back."

"Our deal was for two days and it hasn't even been one," he said with a little laugh.

"You said the moment that I wanted to return…" Natasha objected, her voice shaky although her expression was firm as she tried once more to control her emotions.

"Is that really what you want? To wake Rowan?" he said gruffly. "She has so many plans for tomorrow. She is a bundle of excitement. Do you really want to disappoint her? And for what? What exactly have I done?"

"I saw the look on your face before. So much anger, so much hatred. You have no intention of ever leaving," Natasha mused as she meandered toward the large window adjacent to their bed. "You have big plans that much is obvious and returning to Earth isn't one of them."

"I made you a promise and I will keep it," he vowed as he followed behind her, brushing her long red curls from her shoulder before gently twining one soft ringlet through his fingers. "If you wish to return this minute than we will."

"It's easy to say that when you know very well that I won't insist upon it. Especially after you so conveniently reminded me of how happy Rowan is," the black widow reflected tiredly. "But after tomorrow is over, Loki, then I will demand it. Even if I need to have Heimdall send Rowan and me back to Earth."

"You would never need to do that," the young prince admonished as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't help it that the thought of my exile from you upsets me. Tell me, do you hold no ill will in your heart for the way he took me from you? Are things really so black and white for you? I was guilty so I deserved to be punished?"

"When I heard of your sentence I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands." Her voice was unsteady. "Do you think I cared what you did? I just wanted you with me. Right or wrong, I just want you with me."

"He will never take me from you again. No one will." His lips were at her throat, teasing her with warm, delicate kisses. "Come back to bed, my little spider."

"You're impossible," she sighed as she leaned into his embrace. That was all the encouragement that he needed as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to their bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

The sound of laughter filled the air as the children chased each other around the large gardens. Natasha sat on one of the small benches as she leaned her elbows on the rail of the gazebo, her chin resting in her hands as she studied her daughter and her young friends. There was no way to deny how happy Rowan was to be back in Asgard. As she sat there observing her daughter, for a moment, it was as if they had never left. As if somehow time had rewound and all the sorrows of the past months were nothing more than a silly nightmare.

"Did you enjoy your talk with your brother?" the black widow inquired as she watched her daughter narrowly escape being tagged by the young boy who was currently it.

"I don't know if I would use the word 'enjoy' but I didn't hate it," he remarked, a half-smile playing against his lips as he took the last step up so that he was standing at her side. "You didn't have to leave us alone, you know? It was nothing secretive that he had come to discuss."

"I know," Natasha replied without emotion as she continued to monitor the game going on in front of her. "But Rowan was anxious to come and play with her friends. Were you with him this entire time? Or have you been up to some other sort of mischief?"

"I just got my family back," he answered solemnly, a hurt look in his eyes as he stared at her forlornly before turning his attentions to the children as he continued to speak. "Do you really think I would risk losing you again?" Natasha felt a twinge of regret for asking the question but she couldn't help but wonder. It wasn't as if he had never lied to her before. The black widow watched as the young boy neared their daughter again when suddenly he tripped over a small rock that appeared out of nowhere.

"Loki," she admonished as she turned to face him. "It's just a game." The young prince shrugged his shoulders sheepishly as he sat down next to her.

"There was an attempt made on the dungeons last night," Loki revealed, his entire visage changing in an instant with his words. "Three warriors were captured in their endeavor to sneak in."

"To free Tyr?" Natasha gaped as she turned away from the gardens and focused on her husband. His emerald eyes like stone as he sat beside her. She could tell that this news bothered him greatly. "No one has ever escaped from there. They were fools to try it."

"That is what Thor assumes," the young prince advised as he reached for a strand of her hair and began playing absently with the long, red curl.

"You don't agree?" the black widow probed.

"I don't believe he was the one they were after," the trickster remarked slyly as he continued to twirl her hair languidly between his fingers.

"Well, there are more than enough prisoners housed in that place. I suppose it could have been anyone," she stated in her business like tone. "Who do you think they were sent to free?"

"All three of them once belonged to the same battalion as Skurge," Loki disclosed as he finally let go of the ringlet and rose from the bench, strutting slowly toward the middle of the gazebo before he turned back to face her once more.

"Skurge?" Natasha said as she stood up abruptly, astounded at his words. "After all these years, why would anyone want to try and help him escape? Did you tell Thor of your suspicions?"

"Thor is never easily swayed from his beliefs," Loki quipped. "As to why now? That is anyone's guess. The fact is that there are many soul's inside those dungeons whose first order of business would be to deal with me if they ever got freed. Whether it is Tyr or Skurge or even Malekith makes no difference. I only tell you my suspicions because I wish to keep nothing from you. I want you to know that you can trust me to tell you everything." There was supposed to be no escape from these dungeons of Asgard but just the sound of those names gave her pause especially the dark elf. If any one of them wanted revenge on Loki she knew exactly who they would go after, their daughter. Just the thought sent a shiver through her spine.

"Do you think they were working alone?" Natasha questioned worriedly as she turned her gaze back to her child.

"Probably not but it doesn't matter," the young prince soothed as he moved closer and placed his arms around her gently, resting his chin tenderly against her shoulder. "It will take more than brawn to win anyone in that place their freedom. It has mystical properties. No one has ever escaped."

"But it is not impossible?" the black widow contemplated. "Just because no one has succeeded yet doesn't mean that it will never happen."

"I didn't mean to make you worry," Loki whispered softly, moving his mouth closer to her ear as he brushed his lips softly against her skin. "Our family is safe, my little spider, I promise you that." She turned her body to face him, her eyes locked on his. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently as all her anxieties seemed to disappear under the onslaught of his lips and the shelter of his arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rowan interrupted as she flew up the stairs of the gazebo. "Iona is going riding. Daddy, can you bring my horse's home so I can go with her? I want to show her BJ."

"Your horses are at home, Sweetie, and that is where they are going to stay," Natasha corrected. "Besides, it would be cruel to bring them all the way here and back in such a short span of time. We will be returning to Earth in the morning."

"But…" Rowan began before she stopped as her dark green eyes fell upon her father. "Yes, Mommy," she amended quickly. "I'll go tell her I can't right now. I'll be right back."

"What was that all about?" the black widow remarked sternly as she turned around towards her husband. "What was that look you gave each other? What are the two of you up to?"

"Come now, my little spider," Loki grinned, brushing the backs of his fingers against her cheek. "It's nothing so sordid I promise. I just informed her of my pledge to be on my best behavior while we are here and suggested that she may wish to do the same."

"In other words, placate your mother and see if we can't get her to agree to what we want?" she deduced, her eyes narrowing in annoyance as her gaze never wavered from his. He gave a low laugh as a self-deprecating grin began to curve along the edges of his lips. "How am I supposed to fight you both?" she lamented.

"I'm sure you'll manage, my darling." His grin widened deepening the dimples in his cheeks. The twinkle in his eyes assuring her in no uncertain terms that he was going to do his best to change her mind. "You can be quite stubborn." With a flourish of his fingers a single pink rose appeared in his palm, he leaned forward sweeping his lips tantalizingly over hers before placing the flower in her hands. Her insides crackled with excitement as he hooked his finger around the belt loop of her jeans. "Although, I have been known to be quite persuasive on occasion," he jested. It wasn't fair the way he affected her, she thought to herself as she felt the smile begin to form upon her lips against her will. Just one look into those piercing green eyes, the barest touch of his hands, or simply nothing more than the nearness of his long, slender frame made every cell in her body jump to life and her willpower plummet into oblivion.

"I'm back," Rowan crooned as she hopped up the steps to reach her parents. "Shall we go now, Daddy?" Loki nodded thoughtfully as he bent his elbow and offered his wife his arm.

"And what have my two conspirators cooked up for this afternoon?" She chided lightheartedly as she hooked her arm through his and descended the steps.

It was impossible to deny as she walked through the halls of the Royal Palace with her daughter skipping jovially at her side how near perfect these past two days had been. Nor could she ignore the fact that there was a part of her that was as reluctant to leave as they were. As strange as it was, Asgard had been the only real home that she had ever known. She had no memories of her childhood unless she counted the psychological conditioning and torture that she received at the hands of the red room. Her life on Earth had barely been more than a series of ongoing missions in her role as a trained spy and assassin. First brainwashed and against her will and then later for Shield by her own choice. A home, a family those had been gifts given to her by Loki. Here on this planet.

"You are deep in thought, my darling," Loki remarked as he tugged softly on her arm. "You are walking right past the dining hall." He pointed at the entranceway as he gave her a slow teasing smile.

"Good evening," Frigga beamed from the doorway. "It is such a lovely night. I thought we could dine out on the balcony."

"Where is Odin?" the young prince inquired as he strutted across the threshold. "Did he decline to partake in our little family supper?"

"He shall be here shortly," His mother answered warmly as she tweaked his chin playfully. "Behave."

Natasha strolled through the room and out onto the balcony as she watched her daughter begin to recount every second of the day's events to her grandmother and uncle with vigorous enthusiasm. She wished she could share in her child's zeal but she couldn't seem to get out from the pensive mood that had settled over her. She felt torn. She knew that her husband and daughter wished to stay more than anything and she longed to give them whatever they wanted. Nevertheless, there was still part of her that felt it would be a mistake.

"Is something wrong?" He spoke tenderly as he leaned against the rail of the balcony. His eyes sought hers thoughtfully. "You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"On the contrary, everything is wonderfully right." A slow smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she gazed up at him.

"But?" His sultry voice lofting over her as his hand went about her waist to pull her closer. A chill darted down her spine. It was like fireworks were being ignited underneath her skin every time he was near. She melted against him as he whispered in her ear. "You must try not to think so much, my darling. Thinking can be dangerous." His tone was playful and light but his eyes grew deadly serious as they fell upon the figure of Odin who had just entered the outer room. "This should be an interesting dinner," he quipped. Loki glanced back down at her and laughed mirthfully. "Eh heh heh heh, don't look so worried, my little spider. I do wish you'd trust me but that's my fault." He paused for a moment before smiling wickedly. "I have a proposition for you. If I make it through this entire evening without so much as crossing my eyes at the old man than we get one more day of reprieve before returning to Midgard."

"A reprieve? You make it sound like going back to earth is a death sentence," she replied casually. He gave a crooked smile that failed to touch his eyes.

"I prefer it here," he said wistfully. "And so do you. Admit it, my little spider. If not for my unfortunate confinement, the idea of leaving Asgard would have never crossed your mind." She couldn't deny the truth of his statement but she refused to concede the point as she remained silent. He grazed his thumb lightly across her bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"The palace was not the same without you running through its halls. You have been greatly missed." Odin divulged as he walked onto the balcony with Rowan's tiny hand entwined in his. She could see the instant tension that rippled through the young god's body as he raised his eyes to the doorway. Natasha reached up and placed her hand along her husband's cheek as she directed his thunderous gaze back to her.

"I'll take your bargain," she whispered. "But you better sheath those daggers in your eyes or you will have lost our little wager before the food has even been served." Instantly the good humor returned to his face as the corner of his mouth upturned in a slight smirk.

Natasha watched in admiration as her husband maintained a calm and amenable demeanor throughout dinner. She was astounded at how well he held his acerbic tongue in the All-Father's presence and even more amazed at the way he managed to carry on conversations around the table without incorporating or excluding his father from the mix. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Tell me another story about when you were kids, Uncle Thor," Rowan grinned as she kneeled on the chair at his side, her elbows leaning against the table as she rested her chin in her hands.

"First things first, pumpkin," Frigga entreated as she stood from the table. "Come with me to the kitchen's so we can thank Fendora properly for all her hard work on this delicious meal and then you can help pick the dessert for this evening." Rowan hopped down from the chair and followed after her grandmother eagerly.

"Loki," Odin began brusquely, the moment they had left the room. "What reason do you have to be spying on the Weapon's Vault?"

"I know not what you mean? Is this some sort of riddle?" the young prince replied passively, his sparkling green eyes without a hint of emotion as he leaned back against his chair.

"There was a disturbance in one of the mystical bindings guarding the doors which means someone attempted to pass through it using magic," the All-Father divulged.

"That alone should tell you that it wasn't me," the trickster smiled slyly as he continued to hold his father's gaze. "If I had wanted inside than your infantile little alarm would have never been tripped."

"There were several new traps set in place during your absence," Odin stated evenly as he observed his son closely. "Did that surprise you?"

"During my absence?" Loki inquired. There was a slight edge to his voice as he tapped a finger lightly against the table. "You say that like I was on a holiday."

"Father, surely any effort made against the vault must be tied to those traitors that were captured this morning." Thor broke in. "Have your inquisitors retrieve the information of who was behind it from them."

Although Loki's outward appearance remained serene Natasha could feel the resentment and animosity rippling through their bond as he sat there stoically like a statue.

"Is there an item in the vault that could be used to grant freedom to those in your dungeons?" Natasha probed.

"There are many magical artifacts in our possession whether or not any of them could assist in such an undertaking I do not know," the King advised before his eyes turned to the doorway as Rowan and Frigga returned to the balcony. "It would be best to defer this discussion to another time."

"And why is that?" Loki said bluntly. His voice was smooth and his face showed not even a hint of expression though his blood was boiling with umbrage. "I care not if they hear your suspicions."

"Is something wrong?" The Queen frowned as she listened to his words, her gaze falling to Odin disapprovingly.

"Thor, I believe our little princess requested some stories," the All-Father pronounced as he stood from the table. "Regretfully, I must retire from your company as I have some business to attend to before this evening is through." Loki sat there unmoving for a moment as he watched his father make a bow toward Frigga before exiting the terrace. His eyebrows furrowed slightly before he stood up suddenly and strutted through the entranceway. Natasha was hot on his heels as he proceeded into the dining hall in the hopes of stopping him from doing anything rash.

"I'd appreciate in the future, if you have something you wish to accuse me of that you just spit it out immediately instead of spending the evening waiting for the perfect moment to pounce," Loki began coolly. "I hide nothing from my daughter or was it fear of mother's anger that kept you silent until they left the room?"

"I wish I could believe that you had nothing to do with it," Odin answered softly as he turned back towards his son. "I had hoped that you might have learned something from your punishment."

"I have not been near the weapon's vault today. Whether you believe me or not, makes little difference to me," the young prince proclaimed passively as Natasha paused a few feet away from them. "I'd hate to disappoint mother. If you are departing because you are afraid I will insist that you speak of your qualms regarding the vault in front of them, you needn't worry. I assure you that I can hold my tongue when the necessity arises. I do not wish for you to leave on my account."

"Your mother was aware from the start that I would not be able to stay for dessert," the All-father divulged slowly. "I do have a pressing matter to take care of, if you'll excuse me. Enjoy the remainder of your evening, my son."

Loki remained still as he observed his father depart the room. "So," he commented as he swirled toward her. "Did I pass or fail? To be precise, I never raised my voice. I suppose some of my remarks may have been a little argumentative but you heard him, yes? He didn't run off because of me."

"You came out here to get him to stay?" she said in disbelief.

"What did you think I came out here for?" His eyes narrowing as he closed the distance between them.

"I wasn't sure." Her voice dipped as she shrugged her shoulders. The truth was that she had feared the worst when he had followed after his father so swiftly. "We shouldn't keep everyone waiting." She took a tentative step back towards the balcony.

"You don't believe me, either?" The words were implacable and she could feel the weight of his stare as he studied her thoroughly. "You think I tried to sneak into the vault today, don't you?"

"I can't imagine that you don't have something up your sleeve." She admitted before adding more thoughtfully. "But if you say that you didn't than I believe you."

"You don't sound very convincing." Loki retorted, impatience creeping into his voice. "Your distrust is palpable. Well, this time I'm not guilty." His eyebrows furrowed as his tongue swept across his bottom lip for a moment before he pursed his mouth sullenly, his eyes in deep contemplation as he focused on her once more. "I hate this," he rasped, running his fingers through his hair in his frustration. "I want things back the way they were."

"We are together," she began hesitantly. "We're a family. What more is there?"

"Your faith in me, there is that." He gave a bitter laugh as he tapped his long fingers on top of the banquet table at his side. "There is that," he repeated, his emerald eyes unblinking as he held her gaze.

"Loki," Natasha breathed. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She wasn't even sure what she had planned to say. It wasn't as if she could deny what he could see plainly. There was a fear in her, a constant state of worry bubbling under the surface that had never existed inside of her before he had been taken from them. What was he up to? What nefarious plans for revenge was he concocting and what effect would it have on their family. Loki had never promised her perfection. He was the god of mischief, after all. She had known full well who he was and what he was capable of when she had surrendered to her desires and given him her heart all those years ago. She had no real wish to change him. She loved him as he was; wild, dark, untamed and unpredictable. How often during their time together had she deliberately looked the other way as he plotted and pranked to his heart's content? Even the promise that he had made to answer her questions truthfully had not gone by without the occasional twist of words or outright refusal of a response when their tempers were heated. She knew him and she had always felt with undeniable certainty that she could discern when his words were truthful or if he was using the art of his silver-tongue to give the appearance of an answer when he was really sidestepping the question entirely. She was the black widow. Natasha had been practically raised on espionage and trained in the art of ferreting out the truth. Still, in all their years together he had never answered her inquiries with an outright lie before that night. She had asked him point blank if he was behind the theft and he didn't evade the question or give her an open ended response. There was no skillful play on words. He had told her clearly that he had nothing to do with it and that he was not aligned with Tyr in any way nor had he ever been in league with him. It was her faith in that declaration. Her utter trust in his innocence that had left her wide open for the immense heartache that followed. She had been so unprepared. No, she could not even attempt to deny her reticence now not only in trusting what he told her but in her own instincts. She knew all too well how easily her heart overruled her head where he was concerned.

"It is my own doing," he sighed. He closed his eyes and stretched out his hand, taking her fingers in his. "I did the damage and I shall fix it." He gathered her into his arms drawing her against the warmth of his muscular chest. She could feel his heartbeat through the leather fabric of his shirt as he sifted his fingers gently through her long red curls. "Tell me, my little spider," Loki entreated. "Did I secure a day of reprieve or did I suffer through an evening of that old fool's blustering for naught?" When she looked up at him she could see that the playful light had returned to his eyes.

Natasha studied him. Her eyes still locked with his as she said, "I never welch on a bet." She could see the puzzled look on his features at her words as she realized that he had no idea what the expression meant. She couldn't help but smile. "You have your day," she revealed. His sensual lips curved with satisfaction as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers. Her heart fluttered wildly. She could almost feel the steam rising from their bodies. No one had ever made her feel so wanted, so cherished, so loved. Was it any wonder she was so haunted by the fear of losing him again?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

"I wasn't the least bit surprised to see him back or to see the Queen fawning over him as if he were some sort of hero returning from war instead of the criminal that he is." The woman's voice drifted down to her ears from the railing above as Rowan sat crouched between the bushes and the wall of the deck.

"Hush! What if the Queen, or even worse, he was to hear you speak in such a way," another woman's voice forewarned.

"They say he has ice in his veins." A third woman broke in to the conversation.

Rowan knew they were talking about her father and she had half a mind to make her presence known if it weren't for the fact that she could see Iona searching across the far end of the courtyard and she didn't want to be the first one in their game to be found. Besides, what did she care what these jealous women had to say. They were probably all house servants on a break between chores. If she recognized any of their voices at dinner she would be sure to make them regret their words in her own way.

"He is no prince of Asgard." The first lady remarked again, this time even more heatedly. "It is a farce that we should be forced to show reverence to one such as he. The All-Father should have sent him back to Jotunnheim where he belongs with the rest of his kind."

"Nella! Hush," the second woman hissed. "What if the Great Heimdall is listening?" Nella? Rowan thought angrily, that old maid. How dare she talk that way about her father? Just wait and see what she was going to find in her next bundle of laundry. Which would be more fitting, she pondered spitefully, snakes or tarantulas.

"Please, Alvdis," said the third woman. "He would undoubtedly shake our hands in agreement."

"If that wasn't bad enough he had to choose a mortal for a bride," Nella continued. "It is such a blemish on the royal court to have someone so far beneath even the poorest peasant of Asgard in its midst. Neither of them have a drop of Aesir blood."

"I for one never thought he would marry at all," the third voice broke in again. "So full of himself he has always been."

"To think if anything ever happened to the Great Prince that he would be next in line for the throne," Nella commented despairingly. "Imagine a frost giant having dominion over Asgard, I shudder at the thought."

"It is bad luck to say such things," Alvdis gasped. "We have stood idle long enough. I must tend to my errands."

"Oh, let her go, Idony." Nella chuckled. "She is such a scared little bird. I'm surprised she has lasted this long in the Queen's service."

"How much longer do you think they'll be here?" Idony inquired. "I had heard they were returning to Midgard this morning yet I saw him entering the library on my way here?" Rowan was becoming more and more irritated as she sat there scrunched up in her hiding place. It was none of their business what her family did.

"You've watched him so closely these last few days, Idony," the old woman teased. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're not smitten." A sudden tingle shot through Rowan's body, although the feeling was gone as suddenly as it had come. She recognized it, the aura of magic but from where? It had been so quick, less than a second. Perhaps it had just been her imagination.

"Please," she heard Idony's acerbic reply. "Just the thought of him makes my skin crawl. I heard he hides his true form with magic."

"What are you doing down there, half-pint?" his deep voice thundering in her ears even though he was still a few feet away. She heard the scuffling of shoes above her as the women fled from their resting place. Probably in a rush to resume their tasks at the sight of the thunder god approaching.

"Hiding from Iona," she revealed as she crawled out from behind the shrubbery. "But I don't feel like playing anymore."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Thor replied as he ruffled his fingers tenderly through the top of her mane of strawberry curls. "I didn't mean to ruin your game."

"You didn't, Uncle Thor." Rowan couldn't stop thinking about some of the things that those women had said. How many others here felt the way that they did? Not that it mattered what they thought. Still she couldn't deny that it bothered her to hear them speak that way. The thought of him makes her skin crawl, does it? She thought angrily. Perhaps, she should show this Idony what it really feels like to have things crawl all over your skin.

"Here, Half-pint," Thor smiled as he placed his hand lightly against her shoulder. "Come walk with me. You seem like you have something very serious on your mind. I know that look. I have seen it plenty of times across the face of your father and it never bodes well for whoever it was who placed it there. What is wrong?"

"Uncle Thor," she began hesitantly. "Does it matter to you that my daddy isn't Aesir?"

"Of course not," the thunder god responded as he froze in mid-step. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"I was just thinking." Her dark green eyes sparkling up at him inquisitively as she continued. "I know you love him, love us but do you think you would love him more if he was your blood brother?"

"I'm quite sure that it is physically impossible for me to love my brother any more than I already do," Thor professed as he knelt down so that his eyes were more level with hers. "We were raised together. I can't remember a time in my life when he wasn't a part of it. That is worth far more than any blood ties could ever give to me. Why do you ask these things?"

"Daddy always says that I am like a painting," Rowan mused as she gazed thoughtfully into her uncle's eyes. "How boring it would be if there was nothing on the paper but one color? I have blues and reds and greens all swirling around in me which is why I'm a masterpiece. That's what he always tells me."

"And he is right," her uncle soothed. "You and your father may not be Aesir by blood but you are an Aesir in spirit and you are my family."

"I love you, Uncle Thor," she beamed as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"And I love you, half-pint." His voice soft and gentle as he held her closely.

"I feel much better." She announced cheerfully. "I'm going to go find Iona."

"Enjoy your game," he grinned as he watched her run along towards the gardens to search for her friends. As she reached the gazebo she was surprised that not one of them was anywhere in sight, normally they gathered back here after everyone was found. They couldn't possibly still be playing hide and seek. Perhaps, they had gone to the meadow. She took a few steps and then stopped abruptly as she heard a rustling from one of the hedges that framed the edges of the garden. Her eyes widened as she saw the long, sleek body of a black wolf emerge through the thicket. For a second she froze in fear until her gaze locked with the dark emerald eyes of the creature. There was no mistaking those eyes.

"Daddy?" she puzzled. In an instant the animal disappeared leaving her father in its place. "Oh, wow! How did you do that?"

"The same way we do everything, little one," Her father grinned widely. "With sorcery."

"Neat! Can you teach me?" Rowan pleaded as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"You need to pull in a great deal more power than you are used to for such a trick." Loki instructed thoughtfully. "Besides, your two weeks without magic has barely begun."

"Oh, Daddy!" she whined dejectedly as she stared up at her father in disbelief. "That doesn't count here does it?"

"I'm fairly certain that your mother believes it does," the young prince informed her as he moved to sit on the steps of the gazebo. "Though I suppose I could claim ignorance on that particular point if we are caught." A sideways smile beginning to form along his lips as he motioned for her to sit next to him. "Pull out your necklace, little one," he directed as she sat by his side. "And hold the stone between your fingers. A strong grip but not too tight."

"Like this?" she tested as she aligned her small fingers along the red stone that hung from the chain around her neck. He nodded his head in affirmation as he watched her closely. "Are you going to show me how to be a wolf?"

"No, no. Eh heh heh heh… That will come much later," he chuckled as his tongue played lightly against his teeth. "Today I will show you how to draw power from that stone." His expression becoming more serious with every word he spoke. "Just as magic dwells inside of you there is magic inside of the Norn stone and you can draw from it and merge it with your own to make your spells more powerful."

"How Daddy?" she probed eagerly.

"Start with a spell that you are very good at," Loki coached. "One you are very confident in performing."

"Making snakes," she giggled.

"Eh heh heh heh, yes, little one," he laughed as he tweaked her nose affectionately. "Good choice. Now begin as you always do… find your focus… feel the source within you and bring it forward... bend it to your will… pull from it what you need to begin your spell. Tell me, Rowan, what do you feel?"

"It feels bigger," she mused as she attempted to concentrate. "Like it's not just inside me but outside, too. Like a big bubble and I'm in it."

"Go ahead, cast it," he ordered. "Not just with what you know, weave it with what you have before you. With all you have at your disposal."

She did as he instructed, going through the enchantment in her mind as she envisioned it clearly. She had never felt such power flowing through her before. It was incredible. She opened her eyes as she finished her spell and squealed in delight. "It's huge, it's huge! I did it, Daddy. I did it." She stared in amazement as the ten foot boa constrictor slithered along the cobblestoned path.

"Well done, little one, well done." Loki commended as he wrapped his arm around her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Now let us get rid of it before your mother sees it," he smirked as the large snake disappeared instantly with a wave of his hand. "You did wonderful. Now shush, we weren't doing anything but enjoying the scent of flowers," he winked. Not even a second went by before her mother appeared. She was walking over the bridge that led into the gardens from the north side of the courtyard.

"Daddy, I have a question," she asked quickly as she watched her mother moving down the path towards them. "Why don't I feel your magic not even when you use it? I sense the Norn stone and I can feel the magic within myself when I'm casting but not you?"

"I cloak my abilities, little one, it has become a habit of mine," he divulged as his emerald eyes remained absorbed in her mother as she drew nearer. "It is a handy trick especially when other sorcerers are around. We will talk more about it later." His last words coming out in a whisper as he stood from the steps and strutted towards his wife, pulling her into an embrace as he kissed her tenderly.

"So what have you two been up to?" Her mother asked as she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Waiting for you, my darling," he said with a grin before turning his attention back to their little girl. "So, little one, how do you want to spend this afternoon?"

"Oh, I want to go riding," Rowan exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Then the stables it is." Loki nodded. Rowan couldn't help but notice that her mother seemed less than thrilled. She knew she wasn't a very big fan of riding.

"Come on, Mommy," Rowan urged, tugging on her arm and leading her back down the cobblestone walkway. She skipped along happily at her parent's side as they neared the royal stables. She had forced herself to hold in the urge to ask her father to bring Dea back to Asgard for her to ride. She knew her mother would only say no plus she didn't want to bring any thoughts of Midgard into her mother's mind. She had been so happy when she awoke this morning and her father had told her that they were staying another day. She waited anxiously for the moment that they would tell her that they were never returning. That was her greatest hope. The longer they stayed the more certain she became that her father would make it happen.

"Saddle our usual mounts," Loki ordered to the stable hand as he reached the stalls of the barn. "And bring out your calmest gelding for my wife."

"Yes, your royal highness," the young man bowed before moving further into the stables to fulfill her father's requests. She couldn't help but think of the women from earlier and she wondered what this man was truly thinking behind his reverent greeting.

"Are you still nervous, my little spider?" her father teased, his dimples were in full force as he winked at Rowan impishly. "Perhaps, he could find you a small pony. One who is very old and very tired?"

"You can ride with me, Mommy," she giggled.

"Oh, I see how it is," the black widow observed as she rested her hand softly against her daughters shoulder. "I'm glad that my riding skills are such an amusement to you both," she smirked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not the least bit anxious."

"She may not look it," Loki leaned down towards his daughter while his eyes stayed fixed on her mother as he whispered loudly. "But she is." He straightened back up, his dark emerald eyes sparkling with merriment. "I don't understand it. Eh heh heh heh. Are you not the same woman who I watched flying through the air on a strange aircraft with nothing but the lifeless body of a Chitauri to steer it? Yet, a horse gives you pause."

"I like being in control," she mused. "Horses can be temperamental unlike a deceased alien."

"Lady Natasha," the sudden sound of the keeper's voice startled Rowan as she looked up to find the large man looming above her. His golden armor glittering in the sunlight was bright enough to make her squint as she wondered what he could want with her mother. "I have a directive for you from the one you call Fury."

"You deliver messages from mortals now?" Loki needled. She could tell that her father was angry and her heart sank at the thought of their fun afternoon turning sour. She was certain that her father was thinking the same thing that she was. That this message would cause her mother to make them return to Midgard today after all.

"At the behest of the Great Prince I am to take a glance at Shield headquarters and a few other mortals at the same hour every day in case there is need for him to return to Midgard." Heimdall answered regally.

"If it is at his request," Loki shot back, his voice growing in irritation with each word. "Then give him the message. We have no interest in Shield."

"Do not speak for me, Loki," Her mother replied coolly. Her entire demeanor had turned blank almost like a statue. That was never a good sign, thought Rowan miserably. "What is it, Heimdall?"

"He asked that you be notified that there were several young maidens in your world whose disappearances have been linked to Gynacon." Heimdall disclosed calmly. "He said that it was important that you hear of this at once and so I have done my duty. If you'll excuse me."

Rowan stood there silently staring at her parents, wondering who was going to speak first. Her mother was the essence of serenity as she continued to stand there unmoving. It was a huge contrast to her father who looked like he was about to explode, his emerald eyes overflowing in ire as he scrutinized his wife. It was clear to her that he was waiting for her first words just like Rowan was.

"You're mounts are ready, your royal highness," a voice called from a few feet away.

"Loki," her mother began as her sapphire eyes gazed up at him tentatively.

"Don't you dare," Loki seethed. "You will not break your promise to me." Rowan had a sudden desire to crawl under a rock and pray for the storm to pass. She hated it when her parents were upset with each other.

"I had no intention of even suggesting that we leave today," Natasha remarked in an obvious attempt to pacify her father.

"That's not the promise that I'm speaking of and you know it," he spat out, his voice near shaking in his outrage. An uneasy silence reigned once more between them. The only sound in the air was the occasional snort and slight stomp of hooves as the horses impatiently awaited their riders. Rowan watched as the stable hand shifted his feet nervously as he held the reins. He was obviously unsure whether he should return the horses to their stalls or remain where he was. Natasha shook her head and lifted her brow as her gaze bore into her father.

"I know what I promised but it isn't that simple," she replied as her passive veneer began to slip a little. "Do you expect me to just sit back idly while other girls could be suffering the same fate as me?"

"I expect you to keep your word," her father admonished as he raked his fingers through his long, black hair. "I expect you to put our daughter first."

"The way you always have?" her voice was sharp but her expression was bland and disconnected from them both as her stoic mask began to strengthen once more. Rowan's stomach clenched into a tight knot at the sound of her words. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Please don't fight!" Rowan begged. Why did that furry man have to give Heimdall a message for her mother? Why couldn't everyone just leave them alone?

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I don't feel much like riding after all." She stared at Loki for a moment before she spun on her heel and left.

"Aren't you going to follow after her, Daddy?" She said softly. The frown on his face seemed more from confusion than anger as he stood there motionless, his dark green eyes trailing after her before he looked down at his daughter thoughtfully.

"Come, the horses have waited long enough." He exhaled slowly as his fingers feathered along her strawberry curls.

"But, Daddy," she protested. She really didn't feel much like riding anymore. She wanted her parents to make up. She wanted everything to be back the way it was before that dreadful day that her mother took her to Midgard.

"Don't worry, little one. It's not as bad as all that," He promised. "Trust me. I'm going to take care of everything. Just as I always do."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

The flicker of candlelight drew shadows across the wall as he stretched languidly for a moment before rising from the bed and retrieving his pants from the edge of the dresser. His eyebrows furrowed slightly when his gaze fell upon one of the silhouettes along the ceiling as he tried to discern what the outline reminded him of.

"You're leaving?" She asked incredulously as her dark green eyes narrowed in irritation.

"How observant of you, Lorelei," the young prince jibed as he finished buckling the belt of his pants and reached for his top that was lying crumpled on the floor.

"Where are you off to at this hour?" she probed as she watched him snap the clasps of his garment in place. "I had hoped you might spend the night."

"And since when do I tell you my business?" Loki snapped.

"I'm not just some girl that you picked up at one of your taverns," Lorelei countered angrily. "Is that where you're going? Did you see some little trinket chasing after your brother today that you want to seduce for your own?"

"Do you think because I've lain with you more than once that you have some sort of claim on me?" the mischievous prince rasped as he pulled on his boots. A devious smile appeared along his lips as he observed the outrage that descended over her face. How he loved to ruffle peoples feathers. "Eh heh heh heh," he needled as his grin grew wider. "Please tell me you're not as crazy as your sister." He moved his head out of the way quickly as the vase that she had thrown across the room whipped past him and smashed into pieces against the wall. "You are lucky your little tantrums amuse me and that you have awful aim."

"I don't know why I put up with you," she fumed as she rose from the bed and wrapped herself in her robe.

"Well if you can't answer that question for yourself," he mused while he adjusted the cuffs of his jacket along his wrists. "I certainly can't help you. Don't look so cross, my dear. We have fun, do we not?"

"Is that all I am to you? Fun?" She inquired as she moved closer to him, her hands running along the collar of his uniform. Her wide eyes stared up at him hopefully as she continued, "I thought we shared more than that." Loki exhaled audibly as his emerald eyes stared back at her coldly. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand, it was a clinging woman and this one was becoming much too possessive for his liking, no matter how desirable she may be.

"We share an interest in sorcery and an appreciation for each other's assets," he winked as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her roughly. "If that is not enough for you, pet, than just say the word and I shan't darken your door with my presence again." She turned from him abruptly as she moved toward her vanity and began to brush her long strawberry blonde hair, a scowl on her face as she gazed at him slightly through the reflection of the looking glass. Loki moved toward the door swiftly. Let her sulk for all he cared. There were plenty of pretty women for the taking and one was just as good as the next. Besides he had much more important uses for his time.

"I feel sorry for the woman that ever really loves you," she taunted as he placed his fingers along the doorknob. The young prince laughed heartily at the sound of her words as he pulled the door open before turning back toward her with a devilish grin.

"Eh heh heh heh, as do I," he chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

Loki exhaled audibly at the memory as he began to descend the boulder-strewn slope that led down to the sandy beach below. Things were so much simpler for him when he cared for no one but himself. Before the woman standing along the shoreline in front of him had taken hold of his heart. Simpler but empty, he thought soberly as he moved closer. Strange how the remembrance of Lorelei's words from so long ago seemed to haunt him now. He thought it was funny then, the idea that any maiden would be imprudent enough to love him. Let the poor fool to make such a mistake wallow in her misery. But at present there was nothing he dreaded more in all of the nine realms than the possibility that his wife might ever regret loving him.

"Where is Rowan?" Natasha inquired without turning even the slightest fraction in his direction as he closed the final bit of distance between them. Her voice was cold and without feeling. It was just her way, he knew, how she dealt with her emotions. It was no reflection on what she really felt for him. Still, he would never be able to get her to see reason if her walls remained up.

"She is with my mother," he told her as he brushed his fingers through the long, red curls that flowed down her back before settling on one lush ringlet that he began to twirl languidly. The feel of the soft tresses always soothed him. He wished she would turn and face him but she remained with her back to him as she gazed out at the horizon. "I told her that she could stay there this evening. Since it is the last day before we leave she wanted to spend as much time with her grandmother that she could."

"I'm supposed to believe that you intend on leaving in the morning?" his wife remarked wryly as she finally twisted to face him. The movement of her body forced him to let go of the strand of hair that he had been looping around his finger nevertheless he was grateful to be able to look into her bright blue eyes.

"What else would I do?" the young prince inquired as he reached for a new curl to play with. His dark green eyes searching hers, she was still annoyed with him obviously. He didn't need to delve into their bond to tell him that.

"Hide the Tesseract or perhaps threaten Heimdall within an inch of his life if he even thinks to send Rowan and I anywhere." The black widow mused.

"Yes, but if I did either of those things you would know that I was behind it and you would be angry with me," Loki divulged as his mouth upturned in a sideways smile. "And you know how I hate it when my little spider is upset with me."

"I'm sure the god of mischief could come up with more elaborate plans to get what he wanted," she snipped as she brushed his hand away and began walking along the beach. "Why aren't you livid?" Natasha prodded as she stopped in her tracks and turned toward him heatedly. "What are you up to? Or are you just so full of yourself that you think that you have the final word on the subject?"

"I gather this is about Shield?" The last word rolled off his tongue like a dagger. He hated the agency for many reasons not the least of which was that it employed the insipid archer in its ranks. He was determined to keep his family from returning to that useless realm and he was certain that he had been making great strides in procuring her acquiescence before that damned message arrived. The fact that they disrupted his plans on getting her to agree to stay here indefinitely was just one more thing to add to the long list of grievances that he held with the organization. He tried to swallow the fury that was threatening to rise to the surface at the mere mention of its name. He did not want to fight with her. An argument was not going to get him what he sought. He needed a different tactic. "You wish to assist them in their investigation of this company? I did not mean to be so unsympathetic earlier. I understand your desire to help these girls. To do for them what you were unable to do for yourself."

Her sapphire eyes observed him thoughtfully before she finally spoke. "Don't try and manipulate me, Loki. I don't like it."

"I'm being sincere," he protested as he thought hard on his next words. He was walking a slippery slope and he needed to plan his strategy very carefully. "I'm not trying to manipulate you. I only wish for you to know that I understand your feelings on the matter even if I don't agree."

"Do you now?" She replied cynically as her eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"Rowan looks so much like you," Loki continued. "The thought of you, no bigger than her... no family… no one to protect you. I wish I could find each and every single one of them who had even the slightest involvement and watch them writhe in the torment that they so richly deserve for what was done to you. Say the word and I would gladly take care of this Gynacon in their stead."

"That's not what I want," She acknowledged and for the first time since Heimdall had interrupted their outing he could see the warmth return to her eyes as she regarded him. "I'm not looking to even the score. It's not about vengeance, Loki. It's about protecting the innocent."

"I cannot share in your sentiment, my little spider," he admitted honestly. "I care not what happens to any of those mortals that inhabit Midgard whether they are innocents or the vilest of criminals makes no difference." He threaded his hands through her hair and gently lifted her head to his as he looked deeply into her eyes. Her lush mouth relaxed from the frown that she had greeted him with and her face softened. "You and Rowan are all that matters to me. More than anything I want to make you both happy and I want to keep you both safe." He leaned closer, his face mere inches from hers. Then he kissed her softly, sensually before he straightened. He took a faint step backward as he let his fingers linger along her cheek. He smiled at the slightly unfocused look of her sapphire eyes. "And I know that you wish the same things for me." He let his hand fall to his side as she blinked up at him curiously. "Tell me, my darling," he began cautiously. "What course of action do you believe would serve our family best?"

Natasha made a small sound of amusement as she folded her arms over her chest. "Reverse psychology, is that what this is?"

"It's a simple question," he went on. Loki studied her face, looking for a sign to help guide him in his next words. He didn't want to push her too far and cause her to become cold and distant again. He wanted to talk to his wife, not the black widow. "We need to do what is best for our family, yes? Returning to Midgard, you joining in this investigation, are these things in our bests interests?"

"Shall I answer the way you would?" Natasha raised her chin defiantly but her voice was soft and tempered with emotion. "Thinking only of the best possible scenarios where I get everything I want. A quick and speedy reconnaissance, the criminals locked away and dealt with, the missing girls returned to their families and a happy home life for the three of us. No, you want me to think of all the variables and all that could go wrong. You are only asking me that question because you know that I couldn't possibly say yes."

"Then we are in agreement?" he inquired, trying to hold back the smugness from his voice. "Your withdrawal from Shield still stands?" He reached out to touch her hand but she snatched her arm back as if she'd been burned. "Why are you still so annoyed with me?"

"This isn't the part where you get to pat yourself on the back for getting everything you want," she scolded. "I still intend to go home tomorrow."

"You didn't answer my question," he insisted. "Why are you angry with me?" There was more to it than just their earlier argument.

Natasha reached into the pocket of her sweater and pulled out a small round sphere. The strange marbled piece seemed to glow in her palm as she extended her hand out toward him.

"Where did you get that?" He felt stunned, almost numb as he gazed at the sage, blue ball held so loosely in her grip.

"Admittedly, I don't know much of anything about magic," She quipped as she continued to stretch her arm out to him. Her bright blue eyes were scrutinizing him intently as she spoke. "But I have a feeling this is very potent. I'm rather surprised that you didn't realize that I was holding it."

"It's the Moebius stone. Someone has placed a cloaking spell over it to hide its magical properties," he remarked as he continued to stare at it dumfounded. "Natasha, where did you get it?"

"Someone… really, Loki? Is that what you are going to go with?" she jested but her voice held no mirth as she stared at him aloofly.

"Answer me already," he snapped. He instantly regretted his harsh tone. She hadn't really done anything to earn his ire. Besides, he was beginning to feel quite certain what her answer would be. "How did you come upon this stone and why are you carrying it with you?"

"Right where you left it," Natasha divulged slowly. "In the bottom drawer of our nightstand. I was feeling a little chill and I remembered I had left some sweaters there. We didn't take much with us when we left for earth."

"Natasha that is not mine." The young prince declared. As he tried to imagine who would hide such a formidable artifact in his chambers. It was obviously meant to bring suspicion onto him but for what purpose. "That is very powerful. It was made to manipulate time. Here give it to me."

"Is this what you were looking for when you set off the alarms to the weapons vault?" she probed.

"I told you I have not been anywhere near that vault since we've been here," Loki bit off angrily. He hated the obvious mistrust that was in her eyes. "Besides, that is not one of Odin's treasures. It has never resided in his precious vault. Now, give it to me, Natasha."

"I don't think so." Natasha lowered her gaze and brought the stone closer to her so that her hand rested against her chest. "I think Odin would be a better choice."

"Have you lost that much faith in me?" Loki couldn't keep the exasperation from his voice. "Someone hid that in our room. Most likely the same person that attempted to get in the vault and orchestrated the attempt to free Skurge. Give it to me. I want to see if I can break the cloaking spell." She remained motionless as she stared up at him. It broke his heart to see the suspicion in her gaze. "Please, my little spider, trust me," he pleaded as he held out his hand. She regarded him for a second more before she placed it in his outstretched palm. Loki turned the stone in his hand as he explored the mystical shroud that covered it. It was a very simple spell, not very intricate at all. It would be easy enough for him to breach. Why would anyone want to put something so strong in magic within his grasp? Quite a risk to take for nothing more than the hopes of getting him in trouble. Unless it wasn't meant to be found. Were they planning to enact a spell on him and his family with it? Too many questions and no way to get any answers. There was only one thing for him to do. He began the spell instantly as he inverted weaves around the small sphere and sent it off to an enchanted hiding place.

"What did you do with it?" his wife gasped as she watched it disappear. "You asked me to trust you and then you do that?"

"I've hidden it away for safety," the young prince soothed. "It is too powerful to risk it falling into the wrong hands."

"Then give it to Odin," Natasha reasoned, the fury in her voice was near to bursting.

"So he can put it in his flimsy little vault, the very place that someone attempted to break into barely a day ago." The mischievous prince rebutted as he tried to allay her doubts. "If Odin was told about the Moebius stone being found in our bed chamber the only thing it would accomplish would be for him to mistrust me even more than he already does. He would be of no help to us."

"Then tell Thor," she contended, her face set in a scowl. "He would believe you."

"It is best to keep this between us for now," Loki reflected. "Let whoever planted it wonder what happened to it. Perhaps the confusion might cause them to make a slip."

"You have an answer for everything," She snapped as she turned from him abruptly. "I'm going to Thor."

Loki grabbed her forcibly by the arm and spun her back to face him. The thought of her going to his brother over him ignited a deep seeded jealousy that he had almost forgotten existed. "You could have gone to him already or taken it straight to Odin but you didn't because in your heart you know that you can trust me above all others."

"Maybe once but I'm not so sure about that anymore," she shot back icily. He put a hand out and touched her cheek, marveling at the softness of her skin, the slight tremor in her body that his nearness evoked. Not for the first time that evening he pondered how uncomplicated things use to be. If this had been some other women he wouldn't have given a second thought to that look in her eyes. In some cases he would have even been pleased at being the cause of the obvious anger and distress that he found there. The only thing that would have mattered was getting what he wanted. What he wanted and everyone else be damned. Now, his heart ached at the sight in front of him. He would do anything to bring a smile to her face and joy back into her eyes. He took his hand away slowly leaving it with his palm upturned in front of her. With a quick incantation he brought the stone forward so that it lied in his hand.

"Go ahead," he whispered as he released his grip on her arm. "Take it to him." Natasha put her hand out gingerly, her fingers nearly touching the glowing sphere before she stopped suddenly and put her arm back to her side.

"I can't." She gritted her teeth, her hands balling into fists as they rested against her legs. He wasn't sure if she was angry at him or herself. "Get rid of it, Loki." She sauntered back towards the shoreline before dropping to the ground in a huff as she crossed her arms around her knees and stared out at the water once more. He made the stone dissipate into thin air before strutting towards her and sitting down at her side.

"What made you change your mind, my darling?" he asked her. Her face was as still as stone as she continued to stare at the tide rolling into the shore. A smile ghosted across her lips but not one of joy, one of bitterness. Her eyes were dark and fiery as she turned her head to face him.

"It's simple enough, my heart is louder than my head," she jibed resentfully. She may be angry but she loved him, he thought optimistically and that was all that mattered. He pressed his mouth to hers and tasted her lips, teasing her with the tip of his tongue. Once he began kissing her, he couldn't stop. He could feel her body melt instinctively at his touch.

"You are my heart," he whispered against her lips between kisses. "The very best part of me, my little spider." Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer as he lowered her body into the sand. The soft moans escaping her lips drove him crazy. He was ravenous for the feel of her legs wrapping themselves around his body. The sudden sounds of conversation and laughter startled them from their revelry as she moved away from him and stood up. He could see a small group of soldiers who were ambling along the boardwalk. Loki rose reluctantly as he held out his hand, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Shall we return to our chambers to finish our… talk," he smiled.

"No," Natasha replied soberly. "If Rowan is staying at the Royal palace tonight than so should we. I don't like the idea of being so far away from her with someone walking around this planet with a grudge against you."

"Then the Royal Palace it is, my darling," the young prince beamed approvingly as he took her hand in his. "We can inform the Queen of our sleeping arrangements for this evening and then resume our… discussion."

Loki closed the door behind him as he watched her walk slowly across the sitting room floor until she stood in front of the entranceway to the bedroom chamber. It had felt like an eternity since he had held her in his arms though he knew it had been barely twenty minutes.

"These are the same rooms that we stayed in before you had the castle built," Natasha reflected as she ran her hand along the edge of one of the many chairs that adorned the apartment. He closed the distance between them swiftly as he wrapped his arms around her, walking her through the doorway as he crushed his mouth to hers. He was consumed by his desire for her. He skimmed his fingers along the sides of her body as they inched closer to the bed. His hands slid under her blouse and over her luscious ripe breasts. He knew he would never get enough of her, no matter how many times they were together this way his hunger never ebbed. A knocking sound on the outer room door interrupted them again and he groaned audibly as he disentangled himself from her reluctantly.

"Just like the old days," she smiled as she followed behind him towards the front room.

"You may enter," he called out as he leaned against the threshold of their bedroom. The door opened and two servants entered carrying several large trays between them. "What is this?"

"Her majesty, the Queen has ordered dinner be brought to your rooms." The first woman said nervously. "If it pleases, your royal highness," she bowed or at least as much of a bow which was possible while holding large trays covered in food. Loki waved his hand dismissively.

"There is a table in the master suite set it up there," he ordered regally as he moved away from the entranceway to give them room to pass.

"Loki," Natasha admonished in hushed tones.

"Oh," the young prince winked. "You may set it on that table there… please." He grinned mischievously as he closed the distance between him and his wife once more. "Was that nice enough for you, my darling?" he bantered playfully.

"Your manners still need a little work," She ribbed as her eyes sparkled up at him. He loved seeing her happy and knowing he was the cause of her joy made it all the more wonderful.

"Eh heh heh heh, then I shall work doubly hard to achieve the best manners possible," he chuckled as he took her hand in his. "After all, you are my wife. The only woman I will ever love. You are the Queen of my heart." He grinned as he knelt down in front of her, his emerald eyes filled with devotion. "I'm yours to command." The sound of porcelain breaking into a thousand pieces reminded him of the servants that were still in the room. He whipped his head in the direction of the noise to see what they had broken as he stood up from the floor.

"Idony, are you daft? Keep your eyes on what you are doing," the one woman seethed under her breath to her younger counterpart as they crouched over the floor picking up the broken shards and bits of food that were strewn about the room. They placed the debris onto one of the silver trays that they had arrived with. The young woman had daggers in her eyes as she stared up at the elderly maiden, her long brown hair pulled back in an intricate braid. She brushed a few stray strands of hair from her forehead in a huff as she picked up the last few pieces of glass from the tiled floor. It was obvious she didn't like being talked to that way.

"We are so sorry for our clumsiness, your royal highness," the elder servant beseeched as she continued to clean up hurriedly. Her small grey bun was beginning to unravel in her mad haste to return the floor to its immaculate state. But she didn't seem to notice in the meticulousness of her work. "We will get a fresh plate to replace it at once. Apologize, Idony."

"Don't be silly," Natasha told her. "There is more than enough to eat. It was an accident. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, your royal highness, I'm very sorry. It was my fault," Idony apologized as she bowed her head and made her way out of the room. The elderly servant followed behind her swiftly. Loki sat down on the mattress as he heard the door of the sitting room click shut. He watched as his wife walked over to the table and picked up a piece of fruit.

"I think my mother needs to hire new help," he mused as his eyes lingered on the swell of her breasts beneath the fitted blouse she wore. "How does one miss the table when you are standing a mere inch away from it?"

"She was probably distracted by you," Natasha reasoned as she took another bite. "I bet they don't often see an Asgardian prince kneeling in front of a puny mortal. Besides, I've caught that one staring at you before rather lustfully," she informed him, a slight twinge of displeasure in her voice. "You never noticed?" Her eyes widening in curiosity as she gazed up at him.

"Lust is only of any interest to me when it's yours," he answered truthfully. "Speaking of which, what are you doing all the way over there?"

"Shouldn't we talk about what happened earlier? We need to figure out who is behind it," she began. He jumped up from his place at the sound of her words and rushed forward, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her over his shoulder in one fell swoop. "Loki!" she squealed as he brought her back towards the bed and tossed her onto the mattress.

"I'm not waiting another second," he intoned wickedly as he began unbuckling the clasps of his garments.

"You're not?" she teased as she stretched out languidly on the bed. Her sapphire eyes beckoned him to her with a provocative glance from beneath her long red lashes. "Then why are you wasting time undressing yourself?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh," he laughed as he stopped in mid-motion and crawled over her, his leather top dangling half opened. "You are very wise, my little spider. What would I do without you?" In less than a heartbeat, he cast the spell and their clothes evaporated. She grabbed him by the neck drawing him down for a scorching kiss. Their need to be one again overwhelmed them both. His hands cherished her body, stroking her hair, caressing her back. She was so beautiful and all his. With the tip of his tongue he licked her throat up and down, then her breasts as her nipples swelled so temptingly for his enjoyment. Her moans grew louder, shamelessly animalistic as he buried himself inside of her again and again. She tunneled her hands through his hair pulling him closer, digging her nails into his flesh. He welcomed the lust-filled pain of it. She cried his name over and over as she reached her climax bringing him with her. He held her close, absorbing every breath, every shudder that flowed through her body. They both lied there motionless, their bodies entwined while their heartbeats thudded against each other.

"Loki," she murmured breathlessly as she lifted her finger tips to trace his mouth. "Making love with you is heavenly. It's beyond heaven." He held her closer, kissing her softly.

"More pleasurable than anything Valhalla could ever have to offer," he gave her a sideways grin as he relished the feel of her fingers roaming up and down his chest. He played gently with a strand of her hair while he watched her eyelids flutter and grow heavy as she lied there peacefully at his side. This is the way it should always be, he thought to himself as she snuggled closer in her sleep. He lay there contentedly listening to the sound of her breathing and watching her tranquil visage as she slept. Her silken tresses rubbed gently against his chin as he inhaled her fragrance. He breathed in greedily as he drank in her scent, the feel of her body, and the sound of her murmured sighs as she cuddled against him. A part of him still felt like he needed to make up for lost time as he held her tightly. All those months apart. Regrettably, he knew that he couldn't waste the opportunity that her slumber provided. There were things he needed to take care of. He lifted her arm gently as he moved away from her body. She stirred for a moment, a sleepy kittenish noise leaving her lips as she turned over in her sleep which made him smile. He raised his long, slender fingers in the air and with a slight flick of his wrist they were both dressed in their sleeping attire. Loki glided his hand lightly across the silken gown as he remained seated next to her on the bed. "Every good thing in my life I have because of you, my little spider." He whispered to her sleeping form before placing a tender kiss along her cheek. He stood up from the mattress as he walked quietly into the sitting room, making sure not to wake her as he shut the bedroom door. Loki held both of his hands out before him and began the incantation as a slight mist started to swirl across his palms. The vapor grew thicker and thicker with every word of his spell until it dissipated revealing a small living picture that seemed to come alive in his hands. He had hoped to convince her to stay without the use of tricks but desperate times called for desperate measures. He could not bear to be apart from her ever again. He realized now that he had become complacent during their years in Asgard. He had been so accustomed to having her by his side, of having her all to himself without any interference from Shield or that bloody archer that he had become too confident that nothing could ever take her from him. Then with a few words from the All-Father's lips he had been ripped from them. All those agonizing months that he was separated from his wife and daughter. It might be too soon to enact any sort of revenge but when the time was right Loki would make him pay for every single second that he was kept from them, every single solitary second. A wicked smile bloomed upon the young god's face as he watched the large figure of a man take his usual place along the edge of the broken bridge. He had used this ploy once before when Odin had thought him binded by those pathetic little golden trinkets they had placed upon his wrists. He reached out with his mind as he concentrated on the small vision of Heimdall before him. It was time for the gatekeeper to see what he wanted him to see.

The mischievous prince felt her moving closer long before he heard the soft twist of the door knob. Natasha gazed at him suspiciously as he leaned back in the chair seemingly busy reading a book that he held in his hands.

"Why are you out here?" she prodded as she remained standing in the doorway. Her long red curls falling in disarray around her as one thin strap of her dark green nightgown fell haphazardly along her shoulder. Loki bid the book to disappear as he focused his attention on the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"I have been contemplating my next move," he answered truthfully. "I did not want to disturb your sleep."

"Your next move concerning what exactly?" Natasha prompted as she took a faint step into the room.

"This stone being hidden in our rooms is quite puzzling," he divulged as he purposefully side-stepped her question. "It is too powerful a tool for someone to just toss aside in the hopes of gaining me yet another chastisement. I'm afraid they were planning on using it but for what purpose? It is quite the conundrum."

"Well, whatever their reasons," the Black Widow remarked coolly. "It is obvious someone is unhappy that you are here. So it's a good thing that we will be returning to Earth in the morning."

"I would be lying if I said that I shared your sentiment." He held out his arm and motioned for her to come closer. "But wherever we reside, my little spider, this conjuror, whoever they may be, will not be a problem for us." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she planted herself in his lap. He grinned widely as he ran his hand teasingly along her thigh.

"Have you told me everything?" she inquired as she kissed him along the side of his neck and then his chin. Her bright blue eyes boring down into his as she examined him thoroughly. The fingers of her right hand moving lazily down his bare chest. "I don't think I can handle any more surprises," she murmured against his mouth before she brushed her lips across his. She had the sweetest lips, the sweetest everything he thought as he enjoyed the feel of her body wiggling around his lap.

"Shall we go back to bed, my darling?" he breathed. There was a slight flicker of disappointment in her eyes and he knew that she was aware that he hadn't answered her question. He framed her face with his hands as he leaned forward. Loki crushed his lips to hers for a long, greedy kiss hoping to assuage her doubts. He didn't want to keep anything from her but some things could not be helped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –

The soft light from the moons in the starlit sky filtered through the large cathedral window and shimmered across the curtain of their bed. Natasha sat there cross legged at the foot of the mattress staring at the profile of her husband as the subtle beams illuminated his features. The straight line of his nose, the slight pucker of his slender lips, and the sexy curve of his chin leading to the tantalizing slope of his jawline were sights that she could gladly gaze at for a lifetime. The subtle movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed in his sleep made her breath hitch as she licked her lips subconsciously. Even as annoyed as she was at the moment, there was no denying the way that her entire being was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame, she reflected to herself as her eyes continued to drink in the sight of her mischievous husband. He had the body of a Greek god and encompassed all the charm of the devil himself. His breathing was slow and steady, his bare chest moving up and down in a sensuous rhythm. She had been watching him for nearly twenty minutes. She wasn't sure what it was that had woken her up at such an ungodly hour perhaps recent events had unnerved her more than she wanted to let on, even to herself. But she knew exactly what it was that was keeping her glued to this small corner of the bed scrutinizing him so intently. It was his peaceful state. He had not stirred even remotely when she had disentangled herself from his arms. Not the slightest movement on his part, no reaction at all from his body at the loss of her nearness. She had a feeling that she knew why his lithe frame remained in such a state of calm. A projection spell, she was almost certain of it. But for what purpose? Would he really go off and leave her and their daughter essentially alone while the state of this planet was in such unrest? Unless, he could still sense her, she thought suddenly as she rose from the bed and began walking swiftly towards the front rooms. She had barely crossed the threshold of the door when his sultry voice reached her ears.

"Natasha?" his husky whisper beckoned from their inner chamber. She twisted instantly. The Black Widow returned to their bedroom with a determination in her step that belied her heavy heart. She had tried to ignore the suspicious voice that had been trickling through her mind ever since the shocking theft had been revealed. Now it seemed that her very worst fears had been all but confirmed. "Where are you going in such a rush at this hour? Are you alright, my little spider?"

"Interesting question, Loki," Natasha remarked coldly as she closed the distance between them. "But I have a better one. Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" he asked incredulously. "I've been lying in bed with you."

"We both know how far you can travel without your body ever moving a fraction from wherever it rests," she snipped.

"What makes you think that I've…" he began as he stood from the bed, his long lean frame towering over her as he rose to his full height.

"Don't," she interrupted forcefully, her sapphire eyes glaring up at him heatedly. "Don't try and twist things with your clever words. I'm your wife. You think I don't know the difference between your natural sleep and what you were doing just now? Asgard is on the brink of war, how could you?"

"What exactly is it that you think I've done?" Loki replied calmly.

"You're responsible for the missing orchard, aren't you, Loki?" Natasha accused. "It took a great deal of magic to make something so expansive and well-guarded vanish."

"Of course, if enchantments were involved than it must have been me. Since I'm the only sorcerer in all of the nine realms who could possibly have a grudge against Odin," the young prince mused as he strutted towards the glass doors of the balcony. "Remind me, who is it that is leading the discontented fools who are amassing against their King? I don't recall it being me."

"Tell me what you were using that projection spell for," Natasha insisted as she watched him gaze out the glass partition.

"I was observing Tyr's forces where they are gathering along the edges of the city," the mischievous prince explained as he continued to stare ahead. "I was up to nothing sinister, I assure you, my darling."

"Observing? Loki, are you working with him?" Natasha probed as she moved closer. She reached her hand out slowly and gently rested it against his back as she gazed up at him. For a long moment he didn't move. He simply stared out at the skyline before him. The first light of dawn was beginning to emerge along the horizon. She waited for his words, waited to decipher the workings of his silver-tongue. To try and figure out just how deeply involved he was and what this would mean for their family. She didn't expect him to admit it but if he was involved than she was going to have to find some way to reason with him. Nothing good could come of this.

"And if I say yes?" He murmured almost to himself, his voice barely above a whisper. He exhaled slowly as he turned and lowered his gaze to hers. "No, Natasha, I am not involved in any kind of pact with Tyr nor have I ever leaded him to believe that I was. I have had no dealings with him whatsoever," he stated plainly. His dark green eyes were fixed upon her own. "I am not responsible for the loss of Asgard's precious apples and I have no knowledge of who is or where they've been taken. Is that clear enough for you? I may not be an Aesir so their disappearance has no physical effect on me but do you really think I would keep something so vital from my own mother?"

"Must we leave this very minute?" The sound of her daughter's voice cut into her memories and brought her back to the moment at hand. "Can't we wait until after lunch at least?" Rowan continued to whine as she trotted along at her side.

"The sooner we go home the better," Natasha responded as she quickened her step along the hall. Her nerves were on edge. She knew her husband was up to something but was it a plan to keep them here or to enact some sort of revenge on Odin? It was more than likely both, she thought to herself as she drew closer to the throne room. Loki had requested that they depart to Earth from there. He had gone off bright and early in search of his mother or at least that was where he had told her that he was going. Of course, he knew that she couldn't offer to go with him since Rowan had still been asleep at the time. She had no doubt that he would be meeting them there in a few moments just as he had instructed. That wasn't what was worrying her. It was how he was passing his time in the interim that filled her with dread. She recognized from the sense of him that she always held in the back of her mind that he had never left the royal castle since his departure from their rooms. The feel of his movements had never stilled since he had left her either. Whatever he was doing, he had rarely remained idle for more than a few seconds. So she was fairly certain that he wasn't performing any projection spells. Maybe, he truly was just spending some last few minutes with his mother before they left this realm. Who was she kidding? Loki was never one to just give up on getting what he wanted and what he wanted was for them to live in Asgard. There was no way that she could agree to that especially not after finding that strange orb in their rooms. She believed him that it wasn't his but that didn't change the fact that she knew that he was holding something back from her and she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness," the guard stationed at the entrance began as he gave a slight bow of his head. "His Majesty is in closed court with an emissary of Svartalfheim. No one has leave to enter."

"And when has that ever stopped me?" Natasha remarked indifferently as she pulled the door open in one swift motion. She froze for a moment at the image before her. The long white hair, pointed ears and tall, lean stature looking eerily familiar until the slight turn of the elf's head revealed his charcoal grey skin and ebony eyes. He quickly turned his attention back to the All-Father who was seated regally on his throne, scepter in hand. Odin furrowed his brow as he took in the sight of her and his granddaughter moving slowly into the chamber but after a moment he merely shook his head as if he had expected as much.

"I see the rumors that I've heard are true?" the dark elf observed, his voice was much more refined than his predecessor. It was almost melodic. "Just like that and he is free?"

"He suffered his punishments and fulfilled his conditions for release," Odin stated as he leaned back against his chair. "You have yet to explain how this concerns you, Algrim."

"I beg your pardon, All-Father," the dark elf continued. "But my brethren wish to know why one such as he received conditions for release while our emperor was given no such luxury? For nearly identical crimes… bringing war to your soil and yet the lie-smith after less than half a year walks around unrestricted while Malekith rots in your dungeons for years without end."

"Their offences are hardly as similar as you claim," the King interjected. Natasha could see the tightening of his grip along Gungnir and she wondered if it was from anger or worry. The last thing that Asgard needed was to be subjected to more political unrest. The civil war that Tyr had constructed had taken quite a toll on their people. That Tyr and her husband had constructed, she corrected herself reluctantly.

"Pardon my ignorance, All-Father," Algrim inquired magnanimously. "But precisely how are they different apart from the fact that he is your adopted son?"

"When Malekith orchestrated the taking of my granddaughter, he forfeited any chance of atonement and my ruling on the matter is final," Odin commanded. "Unless you have some other business to discuss our meeting is over."

"There is unrest in our nation," the dark elf warned as his long ears twitched in irritation. "Since the day our emperor was taken there have always been murmurs of those who believed that the trickster god should have paid for the suffering that our people endured from his sorcery. That discontent has grown louder since word of his return has reached us."

"Had there been proof given that he was behind the loss of your waterways," the All-Father interrupted. "He would have been punished accordingly. Your resources have long since been returned to your lands. You could not have come all this way on such old grievances. After all these years, do you have some new evidence to submit to me on the subject?"

"You know that I do not as fervently as you know that he is guilty. My brethren demand justice," Algrim stated boldly. "And ours is not the only realm that seeks retribution for offences that he has committed. We will not wait forever to see it attended to."

"Is that so?" Odin contemplated as he stood from his throne. "Be careful who you choose as your ally. I know of the realm of which you speak and their claims are laughable at best and I have dealt with them accordingly. Algrim, your dominion has flourished under our treaties do not bring about unneeded strife to your subjects for such ancient woes. I will not allow anyone to break the peace of these realms. "

"Of course, All-Father," Algrim bowed reverently. "I mean no disrespect, my liege. Your word is law, without question. If I could but give my brethren some small hope that our emperor may one day earn some respite from his current state."

"I cannot give to you what will never come to pass," Odin professed from his place at the top of the dais. "His crimes against this sovereign are too great and too numeral. He will remain where he lies."

Natasha watched the twisted face of the dark elf as he listened to the king's words. With every passing moment her wish to leave this place and return to their small ranch on Earth grew even greater. She felt her husband's presence coming closer. Soon, she hoped, soon none of this would be of any concern for them. She felt her daughters small fingers entwine in her own and she gazed down at Rowan and smiled reassuringly. Algrim genuflected before the throne without another word. He rose with a flourish as he stalked towards the doorways, his long black cape flowing behind him in his speed to leave the Great Hall. He halted abruptly as he came face to face with Asgard's youngest prince.

"Well, look what we have here," Loki smirked, a wicked smile playing against his lips. "Algrim, how nice to see you. You've come to wish me well, I'm sure. Eh heh heh heh. You seem upset. Can I get you something? A cup of water, perhaps? Eh heh heh heh." The mischievous prince laughed heartily as he moved past him, his tongue playing against his teeth in a large grin as his emerald eyes fell upon his wife and child.

"Enjoy your laughter while you can," Algrim seethed under his breath as his opaque eyes bore into the trickster.

"Are you threatening me?" Loki gibed as he turned back toward the dark elf. His grin never faltered as he returned the elf's stare. He seemed pleased with the grimace that adorned the elven leader's face. "Not a wise move, to be sure. But your people aren't really known for the wisdom in their choices are they?"

"You will not be able to hide behind the All-Father forever," Algrim snapped.

"You think he protects me? Please, he would gladly hand you my head on a pike if you could just give him sufficient proof of your sad little claims," Loki chuckled before he twisted his gaze toward the throne. "Is that not true, dearest father?" He ribbed sarcastically.

"Enough of your taunts, Loki," Odin decreed as he began to descend the dais. "Let our ally, leave in peace."

Loki rolled his eyes dismissively as he strutted forward to where Natasha and Rowan were still standing quietly. He reached down and lifted his daughter in one swift motion so that he held her tightly as he smiled. Natasha watched as the dark elf exited the hall. She couldn't help but note the evil glare that he gave towards the three of them before he left. Could that magical stone have come from him?

"Why would you needle him like that?" Natasha probed. "They have enough reasons to go after you without you needing to egg them on."

"Your wife is very wise, my son," Odin remarked as he came to stand beside them. "You should heed her advice." Loki made no move to answer either of them as he continued to hold his daughter tenderly.

"What is the other realm you spoke of?" the Black Widow investigated as she turned her attention towards the All-Father. "And what do they claim he did?"

"You needn't concern yourselves." The King replied as he reached his hand toward Rowan and brushed his fingers along the top of her strawberry curls. "I shall miss you, dear one. Mind your parents well." Loki's eyes narrowed with irritation as he observed his father's movements.

"Must we go back, Daddy?" Rowan pleaded hopefully.

"It is what your mother wants, little one," Loki advised. He leaned forward kissing her forehead gently before setting her back on the marbled floor as Frigga entered the room. Rowan ran towards her immediately and rushed into her arms but Natasha kept her eyes on Odin. She was not one to be deterred easily, if it involved her husband than she had a right to know.

"I think I'll be the judge of what I should concern myself with," she remarked, keeping her voice soft as she stared at the All-Father coldly. "Who else is looking for retribution against Loki?"

Odin glanced at his wife and granddaughter who were still hugging and whispering goodbyes a few feet away. He leaned in closer before he responded. "It is naught but ancient grievances that were ridiculous when they were first uttered and have only grown more pitiable with time. Still this type of talk is not for the ears of one so small." The king nodded towards Rowan before resting his hand against Natasha's shoulder. "Return home with your family, my dear. The small grumblings of these realms will not reach Midgard, I promise you."

"He speaks of Jotunnheim," the young prince broke in abruptly without even trying to hide the condescension from his voice. His eyes held a look of disdain as he continued to glare at his father. "It seems my time under the serpent's venom was not quite enough to satisfy them. Is that not right, Father?" Natasha sighed as she watched her husband. He had a way of saying that term of endearment with such an undertone of contempt that he made the word almost sound like a curse. "I told you. I hide nothing from my daughter. There is nothing that her small ears, as you put it, can't hear."

"What are you talking about, Daddy?" Rowan asked curiously as she and her grandmother stepped nearer to where the three of them stood.

"Jotunnhiem wishes to be allowed to pass judgment on me for killing their King." Loki replied as his gaze fell to his daughter. "Do not worry, little one, nothing will ever come of it."

"What is this nonsense?" Frigga interrupted. "Laufey was attempting to assassinate your father. Pass judgment on you for defending the life of our King? Odin is this true? Have the Jotunn had the audacity to make such a petition in your hearing?"

"The request was denied. I shall speak no more of it," Odin replied before focusing his attention on his son. "Barely three days here and already you are up to your usual tricks. When an audience is sealed from spectators that includes you no matter what magical skills you may possess. You take far too many liberties, Loki, and it will stop. Do not force my hand."

"I would love to see you tr…," Loki seethed before his words were cut off by the voice of his mother.

"Loki," Frigga commanded, her tone composed yet stern. "This is not the time nor the place. I will not have the remaining moments before you and your family return to Midgard spent this way." Neither man made another sound under her regal stare.

"I don't want to go," Rowan pouted, her small voice breaking into the uncomfortable silence that had settled itself on the room. "I'm going to miss everyone."

"It is best that we get this over with." Loki gave his mother a light kiss along her cheek and she pulled him in for another hug before releasing him reluctantly. The Queen's eyes grew glassy as she watched her son thoughtfully and Natasha couldn't help but feel conflicted. Was she really making the right choice? Loki's question from the evening before rushed to the forefront of her mind as she gazed at the melancholy look of her daughter.

_What course of action do you believe would serve our family best?_

Was she truly doing what was the most beneficial for the three of them or was she letting fear cloud her judgment? Fear of Loki making another bid for the throne, of Odin's punishments, the memories of the desolation that she experience during her husband's absence, these things filled her mind on a daily basis. Did they obscure her reasoning? Loki despised Midgard. How long could he live there without getting himself into trouble? Was it fair to her daughter to force her to pretend to be something that she wasn't, to hide her abilities?

"What about Uncle Thor?" Rowan yelped as she stomped a foot in protest. "We can't go without saying goodbye to Uncle Thor, we just can't!"

"And so I have come, Half-pint." The thunder god's voice echoed through the chamber as he strutted across the entrance way with Heimdall hot on his heels. Natasha could vaguely make out the image of her daughter embracing her uncle out of the corner of her eye but her focus remained on the keeper who stood there like a great golden statue observing the room. He was the last person that she would have expected to come and see them off unless perhaps he was here with news for Odin.

"Are you ready, my little spider?" Loki's breath tickled across her ear as his arms wrapped around her tenderly from behind. The strength and warmth of his body against hers brought an instant smile to her lips. She nodded in agreement. "Then it is truly time. Come, little one, and give me your hand."

"Lady Natasha," Heimdall interjected. The deep sound of his voice was like a low rumble. "I have words for you from the one called Hawk."

"Have you nothing better to do than to stare at those miserable humans all day?" Loki snapped as he released his hold on her in a huff. "We are leaving. Whatever message he has he can deliver to her in person. I'm sure he is sitting on our doorstep as we speak."

"From Hawkeye? What is the message, Heimdall?" Natasha inquired, ignoring her husband's ire. She wished that there was some way for her to rid him of his irrational jealousy where Clint was concerned but she had long since given up trying.

"He said that you and your daughter were found in Gynacon's files," the keeper divulged, his gray eyes glittering with specs of gold. "He suggests that you stay away until they discover why they were keeping information on the two of you."

"The two of us, were those his exact words?" Natasha puzzled. The statement seemed to imply that Rowan had a file of her own. Why would they be keeping tabs on her daughter? She hadn't worked for Shield in years and it had been even longer than that since her days under the tutelage of the Red Room.

"Yes," the Keeper nodded. "If there are no other questions, I should return to my post."

"Heimdall," the Black Widow requested quickly. "Could I bother you to look at other places for me? There are some things I would like to check on."

"Yes, as always. I will direct my gaze wherever you require it, your royal highness," Heimdall bowed before he exited the room to return to his post overlooking the broken bridge. She felt a sudden surge of anger tumble through their bond so much so that she turned toward her husband immediately. It surprised her. She thought if anything she might feel from him it would be relief at the prospect of their departure being delayed.

"Does this mean we are staying?" Rowan asked hesitantly.

"For the moment, Sweetie, it seems so," she advised as she continued to scrutinize her husband. "Why don't you run along and play with your friends."

"So one word from your precious birdman and suddenly all our plans are changed?" The mischievous prince commented dryly.

"Daddy," Rowan whispered as she tugged on the sleeve of his uniform. "This is good news."

"If these humans have made the mistake of setting their sights on either of you than they can be easily dealt with," he said menacingly. "I can take care of them swiftly enough. I don't need that piddling mortal's help to protect my family."

"You will not lay a finger on anyone in that realm," the All-Father ordered. "We are forbearers of Justice not vigilantism. Have I made myself clear, Loki?"

"He just wishes to safeguard his family, Father," Thor spoke soothingly as he patted his brother's shoulder lightly. "He did not mean that he would attack them without provocation only that he would keep his wife and daughter out of harm's way."

"Do not speak for me, Thor," Loki bit off angrily, his dark emerald eyes staring intently at his wife. Natasha stared back at him in confusion. Was it jealousy over Clint that had him so completely on edge? She could understand his anxiety about anyone taking an interest in their daughter but from the look in his eyes it was obvious that he was annoyed with her and she couldn't understand why. "Rowan, I want you to spend the afternoon with your grandmother. No running off on your own, do you understand? I will come for you in a little while."

"You needn't worry, brother," Thor continued seemingly undaunted by Loki's foul mood. "Whatever transpires with this strange company, we will deal with it together. We shall speak more of it later when you have had time to cool a bit." The thunder god winked at his younger sibling before giving a slight nod to Natasha as he followed his family's example and exited the Great Hall.

"Loki," she began but stopped immediately at the cold stare she found in his dark green eyes.

"As always," he rasped as the final click of the large entrance door echoed through the chamber underscoring the fact that they were now completely alone in the grand room. "Those were the Keeper's exact words to you… as always… AS ALWAYS… tell me in all the years that you've lived here how often did you have him lend his gaze toward Midgard? Every day? Once a week? More? Less? Do I even have to ask who it was you were having him check on? All this time and he was never out of your thoughts was he? Did he know you were watching him? Did he send you messages?"

"You need to calm down, Loki," Natasha replied evenly as she finally understood what it was that had set him off.

"Oh, do I?" the young prince seethed. "I just discovered that my wife was making secret trips to the rainbow bridge so that she could moon over her ex- lover. Why ever would I be upset?"

"Moon over? Hardly," she rebutted. "You realize how ridiculous you sound? Did I occasionally ask Heimdall what was happening on Earth? Yes. I worked with Shield for years and the Avengers. They were not just associates they are friends, comrades. Why is it such a shock to you that I would want to know that they were okay?"

"They? You always say 'they' and yet we both know that you are only referring to one," Loki insisted as he began to pace the room.

"We should be talking about Gynacon and why they would have any interest in our daughter. All those young girls that were taken. What if they have designs on Rowan?" She hated it when he got this way, so blinded by jealousy that he couldn't see reason.

"I wouldn't worry about it," the mischievous prince replied offhandedly as he brushed his fingers through his long black hair before rubbing them along his chin, seemingly in deep thought. "Rowan is here in Asgard. She is out of their reach."

"And what of all your enemies in these realms? Jotunnheim, Svartalfheim and god knows who else?" the black widow divulged. "What if one of them decides… "

"No one will ever lay a finger on our daughter," Loki vowed.

"If you want to keep that promise than concentrate on what's important and stop wasting time on these crazy fantasies of yours. I don't want to be with Barton. I never did." Natasha rebuked as she moved closer to him. Her voice softening as she brushed her fingers along his cheek. "Loki, how can you doubt how much I love you? You're everything to me."

"And yet, you never mentioned this desire of yours to know about the well-being of your supposed friends," he said stonily. His gaze narrowed. "Not once in all this time. You missed him? You must have." There was the barest quaver to his voice that was at odds with his thunderous gaze. "Do you miss him now?" Natasha drew a deep breath and splayed her hands across his chest.

"Please let this go." She gave him a long, imploring look. Her dark blue eyes pleading with him. "If you had any idea the pain that I went through at your loss. You wouldn't be envious of some random inclination to see that a few old friends were alright." Loki's eyes fell upon her hands still resting along his black leather top before rising back up to study her face. He remained quiet for a moment before taking a step backwards so that her hands fell away from him.

"Heimdall is waiting for you," he said heavily. A permanent frown seemed etched along his features. "Why don't you go on? I have my own things to attend to." Before she had a chance to respond he disappeared from her sight. The woman in her felt her heart sink at his sudden departure but the spy in her knew that his current anger wasn't the only reason that he wanted to be alone.

Natasha stood with her hands gripping tightly along the railing of the balcony as she gazed at the sunset that was beginning to form along the horizon. A lavender and orange haze casted over the serenity of the sea. The colors reflected off the gentle waves that lapped against the shoreline. A soft breeze rustled through her long red curls as she continued to watch the golden orb descending slowly beneath the waters. It was a vision of tranquility yet she felt anything but peaceful. She felt her husband's presence coming nearer and she knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before he joined her out on the terrace.

"Was your time with Heimdall productive?" His sultry accent greeting her ears and all but forcing her to turn her attention to him. He was an addiction for her in many ways. He had an irresistible power that she couldn't seem to fight, that she didn't even wish to fight.

"It was enlightening," she mused. Her voice not betraying a hint of emotion as she stared at him blankly. "And you? Did you accomplish all that you wished to this afternoon?"

"And what is it that my little spider thinks I've been up to?" A slight smirk playing lightly against his lips as he reached his hand towards her and snaked it around a strand of her hair.

"You're not upset anymore?" she pondered curiously.

"Should I be?" he grinned wickedly. The truth was that she had learned nothing new from Heimdall but she wasn't about to let him know that. He was up to something of that she had no doubt. He had been too relaxed and too ready to leave for Earth before the keeper's sudden interruption. She was certain he knew somehow that something was going to cause a delay. But she also knew that his anger and jealousy regarding Hawkeye had been real. She didn't like being kept in the dark and more than that she hated being manipulated.

"No, but that's never stopped you before," she said dryly. He continued to twirl the luscious red curl through his fingers. The familiar gleam of mischievousness shined in his emerald eyes. His gaze swept her from head to toe as he flashed his sexy smile.

"Perhaps, I'm learning." His sensual lips curved with satisfaction. Yes, he must have had a very fruitful afternoon, she thought to herself as she observed him. His entire demeanor was cocky and confident. She wasn't going to get any information from him this way.

"I have asked Thor to bring Clint here in the morning." She divulged without emotion. "I want to know everything they know." Her sapphire eyes gazed at him coldly. There, she thought to herself, she had set her trap and now she would wait to see how he would react to the bait. He stepped back, letting go of the strawberry ringlet, his dark green eyes were icy and his expression foreboding.

"Why him?" he asked finally, an edge to his voice. His eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to come to a sudden realization. "No… Eh heh heh heh… I don't believe you," he chuckled mirthlessly. "You are trying to provoke me. If you want to know something than just ask me, my little spider."

"So you can lie to me?" she accused as she turned back toward the balcony. "I might not have asked your brother yet but I will or maybe I will just have Heimdall send me there instead. Either way I'm going to speak with Barton directly."

"I refuse to play this game with you," the young prince snapped before regaining his composure. "Ask me what it is you want to know. I will not lie to you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Natasha gaped as she turned toward him slightly. He stood at her side, leaning against the rail so that his back was facing the horizon while his eyes raked over her body unabashedly.

"Eh heh heh heh, I may not answer you," he jested as he brushed his slender fingers across her cheek before he tilted her chin so that their gazes met. "But I will not lie to you and that you can believe."

"Is that supposed to satisfy me?" She studied him. Her eyes still locked with his.

"Yes," he smirked with a grin of pure male satisfaction.

"You really are an arrogant jackass and a fool if you think that I'd be okay with that arrangement anymore." She protested. "No more secrets."

"Deceptions are in our nature," his voice like velvet as he began to stroke her hair tenderly. "Just as you kept your visits to Heimdall a secret from me. That was a calculated measure of deceit on your part, was it not?" He leaned forward and lightly kissed her temple. She felt her face flush even as her body trembled at his nearness. She struggled to keep her emotions under control. His touch and his voice were playing havoc on her senses. "We are so much more alike than we are different, my little spider. Our greatest distinction is that more often than not I let my emotions rule the path I take while you push your feelings aside and let your mind lead you to your next move. Except in matters of the heart. In that you always falter and your well trained intellect is set aside because your heart is mine, is it not? And you will always choose me." He swept in to kiss her. His lips evoking a yearning for him that she knew she could never control. There was no denying that she wanted him and that she always would.

"Yes, always," she whispered against his lips as she lifted her arms about his neck. "No one else can ever be what you are to me." She felt his strong hands glide down her back and over her waist and then back upward. "I love you."

"Even when I'm being a… how did you put it… an arrogant jackass and a fool besides?" He grinned wickedly. She shuddered as he cupped her breasts through her clothing. Her entire body tingled at the contact.

"Yes, even then." She admitted with a heartfelt groan as she melted into him.

"Good," he said huskily as he kissed his way down her neck. His lips savoring every inch of her collarbone as her knees weakened in delight. "I will never let anyone take you from me. Not even the tiniest fraction of your heart." He threaded his hands through her hair as he looked deep into her eyes. "You belong to me, Natasha, mind, body and soul just as I am yours and that is the way it will always be. I will never let you go."

"I feel the same way about you," she revealed before his lips claimed hers once more. He kissed her deeply, tenderly as he held her tighter. Her heartbeat thundering inside of her chest. She was overwhelmed with the masculine scent of his skin and the warmth of his body.

"Stay away from Barton," he commanded abruptly. There was a trace of uncertainty in his voice and a swell of jealousy that flowed through their bond as the archers name fell from his lips with distain. She knew she should be annoyed with him for even attempting to give her an order. But it was the strain in his voice and the pleading look of his eyes that captured her attention more than his words. For all of his bravado there was still a part of him that feared that he could lose her. Suddenly nothing else mattered to her than to wipe that doubt, however small, from his mind. She took his palm and rested it against her chest, deliberately pressing her hand over his so that his fingers made contact with the emerald heart that dangled along her skin. His fingertips immediately began to turn blue as a look of bewilderment came over his features. He attempted to move his hand but she tightened her grip. The color quickly spread over his entire form, the deep blood red of his eyes regarding her warmly. The touch of his fingers sent a chill along her skin.

"Look at me," she breathed with a soft, shy smile. "Do I look like I want to be with someone else? Anyone else? I can't imagine my life without you in it." She went up on tiptoe and kissed him softly, adoringly, enjoying the wintry thrill of his lips. "Я хочу, чтобы вы." She drew back from him and released his hand as she sauntered toward the archway of their room. She moved slowly, sensually as she swayed her hips, stopping at the threshold as she gazed back at him provocatively. "только ты." The breathlessness of her voice drawing him forward with predatory speed, his crimson eyes devouring her body. He remained in his Jotunn form as he followed after her. Loki pulled her into his arms and crushed his mouth against hers. He lifted her, settling her legs around his waist as he moved towards the bed. He laid her down on the mattress as he leaned over her. Natasha glided her fingers along the ridges that adorned his face. He was mouthwatering, so strikingly beautiful and full of spirit, so strong and yet for her so utterly vulnerable. She swept her thumb across his bottom lip savoring the feel of him.

"Why do you love me?" he breathed, his voice was so soft it was barely above a whisper.

"How could I not?" Natasha confessed as she worked on the clasps of his leather shirt. She bit her lip alluringly as she slid the garment from his shoulders to reveal the strength and beauty of his slender frame, the smooth ripple of muscle beneath the frosty blue skin. She dug her fingertips into his shoulders as she pulled him down on top of her. Loki braced one arm on the bed to keep his weight off her as he slowly undid the buttons of her silk blouse with his free hand. "How could I not?" she repeated with a ragged sigh as he began kissing a line down her abdomen. He dipped his tongue into her navel and she gasped at the sensation. With a sudden rush of magic their remaining clothes dissipated as he moved his lips languidly up her petite frame. She arched into his touch, impatient for more. He entered her slowly, almost reverently, honoring her with his body. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, letting the pleasure sweep her away. "oh, my god," she keened as the delicious pleasure built inside of her. A boyish grin slowly blossomed on his face and traveled up to his blood red eyes, which glittered with promise at the sound of her words. Her climax hit like a lightning bolt as the spasms shimmered throughout her body. Each tremor more intense than the last as she clung to him. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. She could feel the chill of his skin fade away as he laced his fingers with her own.

"Why did you lie to me about Tyr?" She inquired. The words falling from her lips before she had a chance to censor herself. "Why didn't you just ignore the question or use that skilled tongue of yours like you usually do when you're up to something?"

"I didn't want you to get involved," the young prince admitted. "I know how stubborn you can be especially for one of your self-appointed missions." He began threading a long red curl of her scarlet mane lithely between his fingers. "It was a mistake. One that I will try very hard not to repeat."

"Loki, I want to find out what happened to those girls that are missing and their connection to Gynacon," Natasha revealed as she rested her chin against his chest. "And I want you to help me." He jumped up into a sitting position as if she had just dumped a bucket of water on his head. His eyes darkening as he glared down at her.

"What about Rowan and the message from your little birdman to stay away?" he gaped in disbelief.

"You told me yourself that Rowan is safe here and I won't be going anywhere near Shield," Natasha told him, lifting a beseeching hand as she played lightly with the hairs on his chest. "But I need your help."

"Why would you ask me such a thing now?" Anger sharpened his handsome features. His dark green eyes narrowing in his obvious displeasure.

"Because it's what I want," she divulged coyly as a demure smile began to form along her lips. "And I know that you would never refuse me. I'm right, aren't I?" She shoved him back down onto the bed teasingly as she snuggled back against him. The tiny huff of air as he exhaled before he enclosed his arm around her waist was all the answer that she needed. "Thank you, Loki."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –

There was a whirlwind of multicolored lights rushing around her at top speed. She felt as if she were being sucked through them although she was quite certain that she was still standing still. As quickly as the sensation began, it was over. Rowan glanced at the world around her and frowned.

"It didn't work," she pouted. She crossed her arms around her sides and gazed up at her father dejectedly.

"Actually, it did," Loki stated as he brushed his fingers affectionately along the top of her head. "I would say that you moved about an inch to your left." Rowan peered downward as her dark green eyes scrutinized the ground at her feet. "Tell me, little one. What were you thinking of when you cast your spell?"

"I was thinking that I wasn't moving," she moped.

"Well, that will never do." The mischievous prince shook his head slowly, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a tight pucker as he observed his daughter. "It isn't enough to know the right incantation. You must concentrate. On this type of spell, you must envision yourself where you want to be and nowhere else. The destination is vital and concentration is the key to success, little one. Now try again." Loki walked a few feet away from her and turned around. He nodded his head for her to begin. Rowan recited the words in her mind as she pictured herself at his side. The air began to swirl around her as the colors began to flood about her. Yellow, green, blue, orange, and a myriad of other colors all seem to come at her in a rush of movement. Twirling and spinning about her as the sense of being pulled toward them enveloped her and then it was over.

"Eh heh heh heh," her father chuckled as he took a step forward and patted her head. "Much better, little one, much better, you were only a foot from the mark. Let us try it again."

"Can't we try something different? I'm getting tired." Rowan sulked as she stared at the place where her father had been standing just seconds before. She had been so focused on that spot so why had she ended up here?

"Nonsense," Loki admonished as he knelt down on one knee so that his emerald eyes were more level with her own. "These are very difficult enchantments. It is amazing how well you are doing at such a young age. I will not allow you to be disheartened for not perfecting it on your first try. Now, we will try again. That tree over there. Bring yourself to stand at its right side." Rowan sighed as she began the incantation once more. She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating with every fiber of her being on the grass beneath the tree as the swirling motion encompassed her. The rush of wind made her feel light as a feather. She scrunched her eyelids even closer thinking of nothing but the tree. The little sorceress opened her eyes slowly, her heart fluttering in anticipation as her gaze focused on the chestnut bark of the tree mere inches from her face.

"Daddy, I did it!" she squealed in delight as she jumped up and down in her excitement and clapped her hands happily.

"Well done, little one. Of course, I know you are tired so we can stop now if you like," he teased, a sideways smile playing upon his lips which showcased the dimple along his cheek.

"Oh no, Daddy, I'm not tired not even a teeny bit," Rowan beamed excitedly. "Pick out another spot. I want to practice."

"We will do more tomorrow," he advised as he turned his head suddenly and stared up towards the palace courtyard. "Your mother has begun to move this way. I believe she is quite close to the path near the orchards. She will be with us shortly," Loki divulged as he strutted towards a small bench on the edge of the cobblestoned walkway that lead towards the Royal gardens. "It wouldn't do for her to see you doing magic." Rowan followed after him and sat down at his side. "Rowan, your mother and I will be going to Midgard for a few hours this afternoon. I don't want you rushing about unattended while we are gone. You are to stay with Thor."

"Are you going to bring my horses home, Daddy?" she inquired hopefully.

"Not yet," her father disclosed as he gazed down at his left hand, turning his wedding band in circles over and over with his thumb. "Your mother is nowhere near ready for that." She could hear the disappointment in his voice. He had promised her that he would fix things and she knew he was doing his best. Still her mother could be so pigheaded sometimes. Rowan just wanted things to be the way they use to be. Was that really so much to ask? "What I'm about to tell you is a secret," he said suddenly as he lifted his dark green eyes from the white gold around his finger and focused on her intently. "You are to speak of it to no one, not Thor, not your grandmother… no one, do you understand?" Rowan nodded her head, her eyes widening in curiosity as she leaned closer to him. "An enemy of mine wishes to play a game with me. They left a magical stone hidden in my room."

"A magical stone, like this?" she asked as she pulled the silver chain up from around her neck so that the ruby jewel dangled in front of her.

"Far more powerful than this, darling," Loki instructed as he caught the Norn stone between his long slender fingers. "I have concealed it in a secret place far away for safe keeping." He continued to rub his fingers back and forth along the red charm until he released it gently so that it rested along the edge of her shirt.

"If they don't like you and it's so strong, why would they leave it?" she prodded. She knew a lot of people weren't very fond of her father. Though she honestly couldn't understand why except that perhaps they were jealous of his abilities or they might be afraid of how powerful he was. Maybe it was both. Whoever this 'enemy' was, she had no doubt that her father would take care of them.

"A wise question, little one, you are very smart and very brave, just like your mother. That is why I know that I can trust you with these things." She beamed in satisfaction at the sound of his words. Not just because he compared her to her mother, who she was certain was the strongest and most courageous woman that existed. It was the pride that so clearly shown in his eyes as he gazed at her. "As to why they left it, I'm not sure but I will figure it out soon enough," Loki smirked. "I only tell you this so that you understand the seriousness of my request to you. You are not to leave Thor's side while I am gone. I don't know who they are but they are well versed in magic. Do you understand me, little one?"

"Will they go after you and Mommy?" she probed nervously.

"Not in the way you are thinking," her father replied soothingly. "Don't worry, we are all safe. I just want you to be cautious. Trust no one but your family and stay with Thor."

"Yes, Daddy," She promised. "Why are you going to Midgard?"

"To do something for your mother," Loki exhaled. It was obvious that he was less than thrilled to be going. He stood up as the black widow appeared from behind the brushwood striding toward them at a steady pace. Less than a heartbeat later the thunder god followed suit. Rowan ran toward her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy," she asked, peering up at her inquisitively. "It's not really fare to make Mrs. L take care of Dea and BJ for so long. Couldn't Daddy bring them here?" She was sure to give her one of her sweetest smiles as she continued hopefully. "I think they miss me."

"It has only been four days, Sweetie," her mother explained warmly. "I'm sorry if our slight change in plans was confusing for you but I still intend to return to our home on Earth."

"Please, Mommy," Rowan begged, her small face mirroring the disappointment that had adorned her father's features moments earlier. "Dea loves it when I ride her. Daddy can always bring them back with us if we leave here."

"It's not if," Natasha decreed, her face seemed to be set in stone as her dark blue eyes gazed down at her daughter. "It's when and as soon as I take care of a few things than we are going home." Rowan sighed audibly. It had been a long shot she knew but she just wanted it so badly.

"Shall we get this over with?" Loki intoned warily as he rose from the bench, his face set in a thoughtful frown. Her mother studied him for a long quiet moment before she grinned widely and closed the short distance between them.

"The fact that you hate this so much and are still so willing to do what I asked only makes me even crazier about you than I already am. I didn't think that was even possible." Her smile near to bursting as her sapphire eyes sparkled up at him with obvious devotion. "I love you so much already," she laughed as she looped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. His arms immediately tightened around her waist as he hugged her close and returned her kiss. They grinned against each other's mouths as her father whispered something that Rowan could not make out. But she could see the way his entire demeanor had changed at her mother's nearness.

"So it is just you and I for a few hours, half-pint," Thor chuckled as he rested his large hand against her shoulder. "How do you wish to pass the time?"

"I don't know," she mused as she continued to view her parents. Her father had never actually told her what her mother wanted to do in Midgard. The thought came to her suddenly as she watched him raise his hand slightly in the air. The action signaled that he was about to begin the incantation for the traveling spell. She looked around at the grownups that surrounded her. They all wore light hearted expressions, even her father now that her mother had worked her magic on his mood. She assumed whatever it was they were going to do, it couldn't be dangerous. Her Uncle especially wouldn't be so at ease if he thought there was something to worry over. Of course, he didn't know about the strange stone or the enemies that her father had warned her about.

"Don't look so sad, Sweetie," Natasha soothed as she entwined her fingers in her husband's hand. "Go play. We will be back before you have a chance to remember that we were even gone."

"Mind your Uncle," Loki ordered sternly. His dark emerald eyes were fixed onto her own before his spell was cast and she and Thor stood there alone. The thunder god patted her gently as he tilted his chin to motion for her to follow as he began walking back up the path.

"You owe me a rematch," a light hearted voice called down from the balcony of the sundeck that overlooked the Palace courtyard.

"Ah ha ha, Fandral," Thor roared with laughter as they continued to walk along the marbled deck on their way to the stairways of the castles entrance. "Are you so anxious to be beaten yet again? You will have to wait, dear friend, my little niece has full command of my time at the moment."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Fandral gibed as he followed along from the upper deck. "Is the mighty Thor attempting to hedge out of another round against me?" The warrior trotted down the first set of steps to meet them as they reached the grand stairwell leading to the entranceway of the Palace.

"You can't really believe that you will be any more successful than you were yesterday?" Thor teased as he grinned at his comrade.

"It's not the winning that matters. It's the principle," Fandral replied. He leaned forward slightly as he murmured his next words. "I can't have it going around that Volstagg lasted longer against you than me. It is a fluke, I tell you, that you knocked me out so swiftly."

"Very well, Fandral, but not now," The thunder god insisted as he motioned once more to the little girl at his side. "As I told you, I am watching Rowan. I doubt observing a bout between the two of us would be much fun for her."

"Go ahead, Uncle Thor," Rowan giggled. "I bet he doesn't last five minutes."

"It will be my pleasure to prove you wrong, little princess," Fandral pronounced with an exaggerated bow before he quickly began to descend down the remaining flights of stairs to the atrium. Rowan took a seat along the third step as a small crowd began to gather. The vain warrior picked up two long wooden rods lying against the far wall and tossed one to her uncle. Fandral came forward quickly with a straight thrust of the pole in his hands but Thor countered even faster, knocking aside the intended strike and going for the legs in one fell swoop. Fandral got up in a flash and dusted himself off as he prepared for his next move while the thunder god's deep laugh reverberated through the air. The throng of people began to increase as word spread that it was the Great Prince who was involved in the match and not just two plain soldiers having a practice bout. Rowan moved up a few more steps so that she could have a better view as the swarm of people began to surround the pair.

"I can't see anything from here. I'm going closer. Are you coming, Idony," a woman's voice boomed from a few feet behind her. Rowan's ears picked up immediately at the sound of the name as she turned her head slightly so that she could view the women.

"I have no interest in the Prince's little play fights," Idony stated coldly. "I'm going back to my work." She turned with a sudden lurch causing her long brown braid to swing slightly as she stomped up the flight of stairs back toward the palace doors. Rowan's dark green eyes watched the Queen's servant with great interest. She remembered the name but more than that she recognized the voice and her ire immediately shot up at the memory. She waited for the other maid to descend the steps before she got up and followed after the object of her distain. The woman reached down and picked up a large basket full of fruits. Rowan waited until she had moved past the main doors and into the servant's entrance before she followed after her. She moved with the stealth of a young lion. It wasn't the first time that she had snuck around the palace. She positioned herself quickly behind a few crates in the kitchen as she watched the woman set the apples and berries on top of the counter. The woman's words from the other day ringing through her ears as she eyed the maid vindictively from her hiding place.

"_Just the thought of him makes my skin crawl."_

The more she thought about those women speaking of her father, the angrier she got. She watched as Idony began to wash the fruit. She would show her what it really felt like, she thought spitefully. Rowan narrowed her eyes as she began to recite the incantation in her mind. The little sorcerer smiled smugly at the sound of the maid's screech when the multitude of bugs began to crawl up her arms. She leaned over to get a better peek of her handy work when suddenly a sharp burst of energy jolted through her skin. She knelt there with her mouth agape as she saw Idony's entire body seem to glow for a moment while all remnants of Rowan's spell evaporated. For a split second the woman's features changed, her hair, her face all altered before returning back as if nothing had happened. A rush of fear flooded through Rowan as her father's earlier warning sprang into her mind.

"_I don't know who they are but they are well versed in magic."_

She was suddenly afraid to move as she sunk down into her hiding place. The sound of footsteps moving toward her forced her into action. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to picture herself back at the courtyard with her Uncle as she worked the travelling spell her father had taught her in her mind. She opened her eyes to find herself less than a foot from the servant's entrance. Not exactly as far away as she had wanted to be but it at least she was outside of the kitchens. It would have to do. Rowan took a step to go run back to her uncle when suddenly Idony appeared in front of her blocking her way.

"Where are you running off to?" Idony inquired calmly. "Afraid I'm going to tell the Queen of your little prank?"

"I'll tell my grandmother myself," she squeaked nervously although she tried to sound brave. "About you," she continued, her heartbeat quickening in fear. She tried to imagine what her father would do if he were in her place but her mind was blank. She took a step to go around her but the strange woman only blocked her once more. Rowan debated on attempting the travelling spell again. It wouldn't do her much good if she didn't move further than a few feet.

"Is it a crime to know a few spells of magic? Do you think that only royalty is allowed to have any talent for the craft?" Idony berated as she stared down at Rowan.

"No, but it is to pretend to be someone you're not," Rowan snapped before she could stop herself. The look in the woman's eyes at her words told the little sorceress immediately that she didn't know that Rowan had seen any change in her features. "Now get out of my way!" she ordered, although her voice cracked with fright. She tried hard to behave the way she thought her parent's would. They would not show fear.

"A cocky little thing aren't you?" Idony snapped. "Even when you're cornered, just like your father." Rowan placed her small fingers against the crimson charm around her neck and began to recite her spell once more. She didn't like the way this woman was looking at her like a bilgesnipe who had just spotted its next meal. The colors began to encircle her as she concentrated with all of her might on the atrium and her uncle Thor. But she felt like she hit a brick wall as she opened her eyes to find that she hadn't moved even the slightest. "So much you don't know yet, dear. I'm afraid you can't go anywhere at the moment. The question is what should I do with you?" The air around her seemed to have gone solid. She could still see through it but when she put her hand out it was like touching a stone wall.

"Get away from her, woman!" The thunder god growled as he moved closer, Mjolnir in hand. Idony stared at him evilly, her hands rose as if she were about to enact a spell before she seemed to think better of it. Turning her attention back to Rowan instead.

"We'll have to finish this another time… Sweetie," She intoned wickedly as she dissipated from view. The woman's spell vanished with her. Rowan could feel the change in the air around her as the invisible walls disintegrated. She rushed to her uncle and jumped into his arms. She hugged him tightly as tears began to descend down her cheeks.

"It's alright, half-pint, it's alright. You are safe," his deep baritone voice whispered soothingly. "I will never let anything happen to you. You are safe. Who was that woman?"

"I don't know, Uncle Thor," she wept as she let all of the emotions that she had been trying so hard to control flood through her. "But she doesn't really look like that… her hair is different… and her eyes… and for a second I could feel her magic… she is very powerful, Uncle Thor, she is very powerful. What if she goes after my mommy and daddy?"

"No one will ever hurt your family," Thor insisted as he squeezed her tighter. "I will not allow it."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

Loki couldn't suppress the childish grin that spread across his cheeks at the sound of her words or deny the incredible sensation of bliss that filled him at the knowledge that his feelings for her were returned with equal measure. "Say it again," he smiled as he gazed down at her, his dark green eyes shimmering with a devilish gleam.

"I love you, Loki," she breathed as she traced her fingers seductively along his chest. A slight giggle escaping her lips as her sapphire eyes peered up at him adoringly under her long thick lashes.

"You're everything I believed you to be," he remarked thoughtfully as he took in the sight of her naked body cuddled against him.

"What do you mean?" she inquired. Natasha lifted her head slightly as she rested her chin delicately against his breast, her eyebrow raised quizzically as she continued to hold his gaze.

"Passionate, warm," he inhaled seductively as he brushed his finger gently along the edge of her bottom lip, "unguarded." He was still amazed that what had transpired between them this evening was not just another one of his strange and fantastical dreams. He had truly just made love to her, to the Black Widow. There were no other words that could be used to describe what had just occurred between them. The trickster god, after years of ridiculing fools and their silly little sentiments over the fairer sex, had finally fallen in love and with a mortal woman at that. Not merely a mortal, but an Avenger. They were the very group of people that he despised the most out of a race of beings that he found contemptible on their best day. The irony was not lost on him but he didn't care as he gazed at the gorgeous beauty at his side. "And crazy about me, eh heh heh heh," he jested the second before his mouth took hers in a greedy kiss.

"It's your turn," she murmured against his lips.

"My turn?" he puzzled. He felt her hand slide languidly along his abdomen until it rested against his hip. The yearning to have her for a second time thundered through his entire being.

"To say it again," she whispered between kisses. The sweetness of her lips and the softness of her body pressed so intimately against him drove him wild with desire. His smile deepened as he realized what she meant.

"I love you, my little spider. I'll say it as often as you like." He caressed her gently, eager to make her his all over again. He craved her in a way that he had never wanted or needed any woman before. In a way that he never knew was possible. He wanted to give himself to her, everything that he had. He pulled her even closer as she melted against him, thigh to thigh, sex to sex.

"Loki," she gasped, her face bathed in pleasure as he filled her completely. She looked radiant and beautiful. She was a part of him now and he would never let her go.

"What are you waiting for?" the soft whisper against his shoulder broke him from his daydream as he turned to gaze down at the beautiful woman at his side. She was wearing dark blue jeans and knee high black boots with a matching spaghetti strapped tee-shirt that accentuated the silhouette of her perfectly formed breasts pressed against the silken fabric. Even in casual attire she was a sight to behold. A sideways smile emerged upon his lips as his emerald eyes grazed along the olive green jacket sported on her shoulders. He knew that she wore the color for him.

"Patience, my little spider," the young prince intoned playfully. "It is unwise to jump in blindly to the unknown. I'm just trying to get a feel for our surroundings." He turned his gaze back down toward the building below as the men and women continued to file out the front doors and form lines along the sidewalk.

"It's an office building," Natasha told him wryly. "People walk in and they walk out. And right now they are all walking out since we set off the fire alarm, not much more to learn from out here. We've got a short window. There is no time to waste. If you've changed your mind I can always do this the old fashioned way."

"Give me your hand and let's get this over with," Loki sighed as he extended his arm out to her. He supposed he was stalling. The truth was this was the very last place that he wanted to be. There was no end to how much he abhorred this planet. Yet, here he was casting a teleportation spell to bring his wife into the heart of this Gynacon Corporation so that she could search for information on a few girls that she didn't even know. As the swirling colors of his enchantment ceased he noticed her falter slightly as if she were momentarily off balance. "Are you alright, my darling?" he prodded as she let go of his hand and began to look around the room.

"Are we invisible?" she asked calmly, completely ignoring his question. She moved swiftly towards the file cabinets that lined the walls and pulled open the first drawer.

"Yes, of course," Loki exasperated. He strutted across the room to stand at her side. "Not that it matters since we are the only two in the room." He watched as she ran her fingers along the folders that lined the drawer before slamming it closed and pulling out another. "What is it you are looking for?"

"A few things," she mused as she continued her work before leaving the cabinet and sitting down at one of the desks that adorned the room. She began tapping away at the keys as Loki observed her thoughtfully. He couldn't help but hope that she found nothing of interest. He just wanted to bring her back to Asgard and live their life the way they had before. "Well, that's one." Loki glanced over her shoulder at the sound of her words, his dark green eyes perusing the small screen in front of her.

"Natuska Shostakova," he read out loud. He leaned his hand against the desktop as he inclined his head closer. "Who is that?"

"It's me," the black widow revealed as she scrolled through the document with great speed. "Or it was me. It was the last alias that I was given by the red room right before they sent me on the mission to…"

"When you met Barton," Loki interrupted. His voice was cold and hollow. "Right before you joined with Shield. Yes, I remember now. But why does this company have information on you?"

"You sound surprised? Did you think Hawkeye was lying?" She probed as her bright blue eyes gazed up at him suspiciously.

"He isn't exactly my favorite person," Loki deflected. "I wouldn't put anything past him." Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him as she seemed to be sizing him up. Was she leery of him, he wondered. Did she suspect that he had a hand in Heimdall's visions? Then just as quickly she returned her attention to the document in front of her.

"Last known residence, 107 Prospect Park West," she read aloud, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Under the alias of Natalie Rushman… that was years ago. This can't be right. Clint wouldn't have even mentioned a file on me if the information was this outdated." She continued her ministrations along the keyboard, typing with furious speed as she perused the screens. "Wait, here we go… this looks promising… black widow initiates…" Loki placed his hand on her shoulder swiftly and cast his spell without hesitation.

"What are you doing?" she seethed as they rematerialized on the rooftop. Natasha rested her hands against the ledge as she sucked in a harsh breath before returning her stone gaze to her husband.

"Someone was coming," he answered as he scrutinized her closely. She seemed pale and there was that same imbalance to her movements that he had noticed earlier. "Are you sure you're alright, my little spider? You look like you might faint."

"Someone was coming? Wasn't that what your invisibility spell was for?" she needled as she regained her composure and let go of the ledge. "It is one thing if you don't want to help me but to purposefully sabotage…"

"We were unseen but I thought they might notice the keys and words moving of their own accord. There wasn't time to forewarn you," he interrupted. "We can go back if you wish it but first I want you to answer me. Do you feel unwell?"

"I'm fine," she snipped. "I just wasn't prepared for the sudden movement. You know I don't like it when you cast your spell without my permission. The offices are filling back up." She noted as she glared down at the sidewalk below. "We are going to have to go about this a different way."

"And what do you suggest, my little spider?" Loki sauntered towards her, a devious smile playing against his lips. He enjoyed this side of her, the cunning and manipulative agent. He feathered his fingers through her hair until he had one lush red ringlet twined between his fingers. She glanced down suddenly as she dug her hand into her front pocket and pulled out her cell phone. He could see the small device was trembling in her hand. Someone was calling her. "Why did you bring that with you all the way to Asgard?" the young prince snipped, his tone much harsher than he had intended. "It is useless there."

"But we're not in Asgard now, are we?" she replied as she flipped the phone open and placed it against her ear. "Hello… Not long... No, just doing a little reconnaissance... Yes, I got your message... I thought you already did that… I'm not on active duty, Fury." Her expression grew solemn as she listened closely to what was being said on the other end of the small talking contraption. "Alright, give me a few." Natasha clicked the phone closed and continued to stare at it in her palm before she directed her sapphire eyes up at him. "Take us to Central Park," she said simply. Loki's ire shot up a thousand degrees. It was obvious that she meant to meet them there. Damn that blasted agency, he thought as he tried to collect himself.

"Do you think that's wise?" the mischievous prince inquired. His voice more even and a slight smirk set against his lips as he regained his composure. "We came here for a reason, let us finish it and return home to our daughter."

"What did you do, Loki?" Natasha admonished with her cool stare. "Shield hasn't placed anyone on the inside yet. Fury was giving it a few more days to see if he could recruit me for the job. Hawkeye didn't send along any message to me, did he? God, I shouldn't be surprised, should I? I can't believe you. You made me think they had intel on our daughter." Loki hated the coldness in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Perhaps, it wasn't one of my better decisions," he shrugged. "I just wanted more time to ease your worries about living in Asgard. You can be so unnecessarily obstinate."

"And you thought lying to me was going to help with that?" the black widow bit off sarcastically. She pushed her cellphone back into her pants pocket and then crossed her arms as she stood before him. He attempted to respond but she cut him off abruptly. "Are you taking me to Central Park or am I going down the fire escape to hail a cab?" Loki stretched out his hand grudgingly. He did not want her involved with Shield but he also knew his wife well enough to realize that if he pressed the point now, in the mood that she was in, it would only ensure that she did just that.

Loki sat on the couch, his legs spread wide as he tapped his long slender fingers silently against the end table. He was beyond exasperated with the way the afternoon was progressing and he had a feeling things were only going to get worse. He did not want her working for that damned agency but what was he to do about it now. He seemed to have run out of ideas at the moment but he would come up with a new plan soon enough. Giving up on getting what he wanted was never an option. Unfortunately, his wife was equally as stubborn. She had agreed to attend some luncheon to attempt to help Shield infiltrate the organization. Natasha had insisted that she wasn't rejoining their cause. She would just help them on this one task and that would be the end of it. He knew that wouldn't be the case. She would not stop until those girls were returned. The red room hit too close to home for her to do anything less. He had to hand it to Fury. That one eyed fool had found the perfect way to lure her back. The click of heels across the hard wood floor caught his attention as he turned his gaze upward and caught sight of his wife as she entered the room. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a form fitting burgundy dress with a sparkling silver ribbon that ran along the border of the sweet heart neckline. The tightness of the fabric showed off her hour glass figure and gave a tantalizing view of the swell of her breasts. The bottom of the skirt, which stopped well above her knees, was gathered to form puckers that looked almost like roses. The view of her body made him long to rip the garment off and ravish her right there on the living room floor. But an even more prevailing thought entered his mind.

"That dress…" he stammered as he stood up and strutted towards her, closing the distance between them swiftly so that he towered over her small frame.

"You don't like it?" Natasha replied coyly as she did a coquettish spin. There was a teasing flicker to her eyes as she awaited his response.

"You look exquisite." He told her as he ran his finger gently along her collarbone. He was all too aware of the way she used her charms on her unwitting marks. Men were so entranced by her beauty that they failed to realize that there was an extremely brilliant and cunning mind at work behind those sweet blue eyes and long red lashes. He tried to stifle the possessive feelings that were bubbling up but it seemed near impossible as she began to brush the small lip stick she held in her hand over her soft, lush lips making them the color of wine. He watched her place the cosmetic back in the small purse she held in her hand. Loki licked his lips expectantly as he gazed longingly at her mouth. The idea that one of these marks of hers might think to attempt to kiss those lips sent a spike of wrath straight up his spine. He would strangle any man who came near her.

"But, you don't want me wearing it." She remarked. There was a knowing look in her eyes as she moved past him and opened the draw of her desk.

"I didn't say that… it's just..." he tried to control his jealous thoughts but it was no use. There was no way he was going to sit here and watch her go off on some mission for Shield wearing that. There was no doubt in his mind that Barton would be attending this little cocktail party. "Wherever you are going I'm going with you." He said finally. His voice was becoming sterner with each syllable that left his lips.

"I'm pretty sure Fury would be opposed to that idea." Natasha stated nonchalantly as she took a pen from the drawer and began writing something down on a small notepad that was lying on the desktop.

"Then change your outfit." He snapped. The thought of Barton's eyes gazing over her body or worse placing a hand upon her bared shoulders made his blood begin to boil all the more.

"I don't think so." Natasha instructed calmly as she brought her attention back to him more fully. "This shouldn't take very long. Why don't you go check on Rowan? You can give her this." She held out the piece of paper for him to take.

"If you intend on distracting men with your beauty then I insist on escorting you," He commanded as he reached for the folded note.

"Why do I get the feeling that would be counterproductive?" She gibed as she moved towards the door. The sway of her hips was hypnotizing, the hunger for her growing at a rapid speed even as his ire for where she was headed burned through his veins.

"I don't mind men admiring you as long as they know you are mine," he insisted as his emerald eyes gazed over her body once more.

"I know what I'm doing. You need to trust me." The black widow raised her chin as she turned back to face him. She gave him a long look as she studied him, a mixture of wariness and determination set on her features.

"I'm as stubborn as you are or have you forgotten?" he asked icily. He was coming with her on this point he would not waver and he could tell by the shift in her sapphire eyes that she knew it.

"You're impossible and infuriating and a host of other adjectives that are springing into my mind at the moment, none of them good." She replied heatedly. "I can't possibly work with you glaring over my shoulder. Loki, you will stick out like a sore thumb."

"I beg to differ," the young prince revealed in his sultry accent, a wicked smile spreading across his features as his appearance suddenly altered. Gone was his long black hair, replaced instead by short dirty blond locks and the slight stubble of a day old beard. A dark black suit adorned his long, lean frame complete with a bow tie. He watched her eyes as they moved along his body appreciatively. "Too formal?" he smirked as his outfit changed once more. The demigod was now wearing black pants and a simple white shirt with a blue blazer as he grinned mischievously. He took the note in his hand and tucked it away in the pocket of his slacks. Natasha took a slight step forward as she reached out and ran her fingers along the lapels of his jacket. "Will this do?" he breathed, his voice soft and alluring as he reached out and placed his hand against her hip, pulling her flush against him in one swift motion. He slid his other hand around the back of her neck and put his clever mouth to better use, capturing her lips with hungry urgency. He felt her body surrender and melt against him as a little sound of pleasure rumbled in her throat. The sound of her soft moans as she returned his kiss eagerly set him on fire. He shifted their bodies towards the couch but Natasha pulled back, taking her luscious lips and sensual warmth with her. His entire body ached at the loss.

"If we don't leave now we'll be late," she told him in a voice that was all business such a contrast to the passionate woman that he had held in his arms just seconds before. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, irritation flaring in his gut at his current circumstances. They should be in Asgard, far away from this pathetic planet and all its problems. She would have never left their realm in the first place if it had not been for Odin's blasted punishments. He was quite aware that it was his own damned schemes that had gotten him into the predicament in the first place but the All-Father had made her believe that he would never get free and for that he would pay dearly. Still that was going to have to wait for another time. Right now, he had to concentrate on how to rid himself of his current troubles. He nodded in reluctant acquiescence to his wife as he prepared to take her to this little mortal gathering.

The crystal chandeliers sparkled along the tall ceilings of the chamber giving off a twinkling of light throughout the large room. At least he supposed it was considered grand by human standards. When this ostentatious establishment was compared to the ballrooms and dining halls of Asgard, it was nothing more than a glorified hovel. Loki strutted into the preceding with his arm looped through his wife's. Even in his earthly disguise he had the air of a king about him. It was in the way that he held himself and the self-assured air that seemed to flow with every motion that he made.

"Ms. Mathers, so glad you could make it." A cocky voice beamed from behind them. "I don't remember there being a plus one on the invite, though." Tony winked impishly as he lowered his voice slightly to ensure that no one else in the room could hear him speak. "I love the blonde look on you, Nat. Was it from a bottle or the work of your lesser half?" Loki narrowed his dark green eyes as he glared at the smaller man.

"My… my… my… what a surprise," Loki smirked, his own voice equally hushed but the tone much more biting. "Petty jibes from a tiny human, you are all so disappointingly predictable."

"You know I just… I just don't see it," Tony continued to taunt, his eyebrows furrowing as he rubbed his fingers against his goatee as if he were puzzling out some mysterious question. "What's the attraction here? Is it the bad boy thing? Cause I could…"

"Enough, Stark," the black widow ordered coldly. "I'm here for a reason and I'd like to get on with it."

"Mr. Ian McMasters is the one in the grey suit nibbling on the caviar with his pinky in the air to emphasize his high class breeding," Tony commented dryly. "Quite a piece of work, shall I introduce you?" Natasha nodded for him to proceed before she turned to her husband and placed a hand lightly against his chest.

"Go mingle, Loki," she instructed firmly. Loki's right eyebrow shot up slightly in confusion, a solemn look filling his emerald eyes as he considered her words. Although the gesture of her hand, now firmly placed against his upper body was easy enough for the demigod to decipher, she intended for him to stay behind.

"What does that even mean?" he inquired in his sultry accent. He was well versed in several Midgardian languages still there seemed to be many words and strange phrases that often left him completely dumfounded.

"It means I need a little breathing room so that I can do what I came here to do," his wife explained without emotion. "Just pretend this is one of your mother's celebratory banquets and try not to draw attention to yourself." The man of Iron didn't even attempt to hide the gleeful smirk on his face as he lead her away which only irritated the young prince all the more. He stood there like a statue staring after her until finally he glanced casually around the room attempting to calm himself. At least Hawkeye wasn't here, he thought absently as he moved towards one of the tables adorned with a myriad of strange cuisine. He noticed immediately that from this particular space he had a perfect view of his wife through the reflection in one of several mirrors that decorated the far wall. She was being presented to an older gentleman with silver hair, barely an inch taller than the irksome playboy. He watched through the mirror image as Stark walked away from the pair, leaving them alone. He wondered what they were saying as he watched a close mouthed smile appear along the edges of his wife's lips.

"Are you here for business or pleasure?" a voice like honey filtered through his thoughts as a woman moved to stand next to him.

"Neither," he snapped as he turned toward the origin of the interruption and scowled. Her hair was platinum blonde with a multitude of loose curls that stopped level with her chin. It was rather reminiscent of the way Natasha had worn her hair when they first met though not nearly as pretty. The woman's crystal blue eyes stared at him soberly, a stark contrast to the friendly smile that appeared along her lips. He felt a sharp pang of emotion ripple through their bond and he smirked as his dark green eyes glanced back up into the mirror. He could see his wife gazing his way, if only for a moment, before returning her concentration to the gentlemen at her side. The impression stirring along the bond grew fainter but the feeling never ebbed. His little spider was jealous. He rather enjoyed the possessive sensation that emanated from her. "And you?" he inquired, modifying his tone to a more amenable cadence as he turned his attention back to the female beside him. This could be quite fun.

"A little bit of both," the woman observed in her lilting timbre as she held out her hand in greeting. "I'm Melodi. It's a pleasure to meet you... um…"

"Tom," Loki answered as he shook her hand, mimicking the movements that he had often seen these mortals do when acknowledging a comrade. His eyes glancing back up at the reflection of his wife. "Are you employed by Stark Enterprises?"

"No, my interests lie elsewhere," Melodi remarked cryptically, a mischievous smile glimmering across her lips. There was something about her manner that seemed familiar to the young prince. The way she held herself like she was a cat and he was the mouse. It made him recall another blonde schemer. Though the eyes were all wrong, the temperament was the same. But Amora was fast asleep in a mystical prison; her days of mischief were long over. Besides, he sensed no magic in this one and for all her great powers the Enchantress had never been able to master the skill required to cloak her abilities. Still there was something about this woman that sparked his distrust.

"With Gynacon?" he probed.

"With whoever is best suited to help me achieve my goals," she divulged as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "What about you, Tom?" she said seductively touching her hand to his arm. "What brings you here?"

"My wife," the young prince replied simply as he brushed her fingers away from him the way one might sweep dirt from their sleeve. All thought of stoking the fire of the black widow's jealousy was gone and replaced by an eerie feeling of dejavu. This human was up to something of that much he was certain.

"Is that the woman that you keep taking a quick glimpse of in the mirror?" Melodi commented as she brought her arm back to her side. "I had noticed the ring on your finger but so few men attach much importance to those things. I hope I haven't offended you." Her voice was filled with remorse but there was no mistaking the flash of ire that stirred through her pale blue eyes. "Your wife is a very fortunate lady."

"Bless you for saying that," Loki smiled in the best impression of a gentleman that he could muster. The trickster god focused his gaze intently on the iris of her eyes. There was a great deal of knowledge to be found there if one knew where to look, answers weren't always given in words. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

"And does thinking of this person," she began with an upturned smile, a soft laughter falling from her lips as she placed her hand against her chest. Her fingers gliding back and forth over a small pendant that hung from around her neck. "Bring a feeling to your heart that is good or bad?"

"Indifferent," he smirked as he watched the grin fall rapidly from her face before she caught herself.

"I suppose I should return to my work," Melodi articulated warmly as she glided a finger along the lapel of his jacket before moving away from the table. "There is so much to accomplish and so little time." Loki watched as she sauntered across the room and took a seat at a table where several others were seated. He quickly noted that the man of iron was among them before turning his attention back to his wife who was still immersed in conversation with the older man. Every second that ticked by was a second too long to be stuck in this realm. He wanted to return to Asgard, to their daughter. As the thought of Rowan reached his mind, he placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that his wife had given him earlier.

_Rowan,_

_Your horses are doing fine. Though I am sure you are right and they do miss you. Our visit with your grandparents has finally come to an end. Please tell your father that he must bring you with him when he returns. I will be waiting for you both at home. I love you, Sweetie._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

Loki felt his entire body grow cold with umbrage as he finished reading the small letter; so much so that for a moment he feared that he might have reverted to his Jotunn form. He crumpled the note in his vice like grip as his dark green eyes settled upon his wife once more. Was this how she had planned to tell him that she was staying on Midgard? With a second hand note? Her sapphire eyes locked with his from across the room. Perhaps, she had felt the sudden rage that was flooding through him. He watched as she placed her hands lightly against the grey haired gentleman's arms before leaning forward and giving him a chaste peck on either side of his face. The action deepened the resentment that was currently pressing against the demigod's self-control. The black widow moved towards him slowly, her dark blue eyes scrutinizing him closely until she was finally standing in front of him. He brushed his long slender fingers through his soft blonde curls in an attempt to calm himself. "Let's go," she stated resolutely in her usual stoic demeanor before turning towards the exit, leaving him no other choice but to follow.

"Where is this place?" Loki seethed as he paced around the small apartment. "And why did you instruct the driver to bring us here? I have had quite enough of these little mortal intrigues for one day."

"This is where Laura Mathers lives," Natasha informed him as she slipped out of her heels and took a seat leisurely upon the floral couch in the middle of the room. "It's the cover that Shield created. I needed to keep up the pretense for McMaster's driver. You can teleport us home whenever you'd like." Loki stopped in mid-step of his third loop around the confined quarters.

"And by home you mean that blasted minute cottage that your little birdman found for you?" the demigod snapped. He had held his tongue for the entire ride while his blood boiled but they were alone now and the time for pretenses had ended. "I think we have been gone from our daughter long enough."

"It has only been a few hours," she remarked calmly as she crossed her legs elegantly and settled herself back against the cushions more comfortably. "But you're right. After you've brought us back to the house than you should go get her and bring her home as well. Don't look so surprised, Loki, I know you read the note."

"Why do you want me to go back for her alone?" Loki rasped as he moved towards her. "Was that your plan all along, to have me take you here and then refuse to leave?"

"No, it wasn't." She peered up at him thoughtfully; her voice was soft and her expression almost melancholy. "I just… I realized that I couldn't go back… not after… you created that fake message… not that I'm surprised. If I go back now you will just think up some other scheme to delay our return. I know what you want Loki and I'm sorry that I can't give it to you but I'm not going to change my mind."

"And you couldn't just tell me that?" the young prince frothed as he loomed over her. "You intended for our daughter to be the one to inform me instead? Why?"

"I don't know," she sighed, laying her head against the back of the sofa. "I didn't want to argue." A slight chuckle left her lips as she spoke. "I guess I was just avoiding the inevitable. We want different things."

"No," he argued heatedly as he began to move once more about the room. There was something about the way she sat there so relaxed and undeterred that made him even more agitated. "We want the same thing. You are just too paralyzed by fear to admit it. You refuse to give me the chance to prove to you that we can have our life back the way it was. What happened before will never happen again, I swear it."

"I will never step foot in Asgard ever again and that is final." She professed as she finally stood with her arms crossed at her sides.

"EVER?" he gaped as he brushed his hand once more through the short blonde hair that still adorned his head. In his anger and frustration he hadn't even thought to dispel his enchantment. "Really? And how am I supposed to respond to that exactly?"

"However you like, Loki. I'm just being honest." Natasha observed him quietly, a look of total resignation on her features. It unnerved him even more, the finality of her words combined with her unaffected exterior. Never? He would not accept that.

"You are being unfair, to me and to our daughter." His voice softening as he tried to comprehend precisely what she was saying to him.

"You and Rowan can visit whenever you like." His wife contended as she relaxed her arms and moved closer to him. She placed a hand delicately against his cheek, her thumb brushing lightly against the stubble along his chin. "I'm just trying to keep our family together."

"By forcing us to try and pretend to be something we're not?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His anger beginning to dissipate as despair threatened to take its place. He wasn't quite sure which feeling was worse. His emerald eyes sought out hers pleadingly as he tried to think of how to go about changing her mind. "I admit it was a mistake to play that trick with Heimdall. It won't happen again."

"Of course, it will." Natasha admonished as she withdrew her hand and took a step away from him. "I know if I asked you right now if you were going to make a play for the throne that you would tell me that all you want is to be with me and Rowan." She shook her head slightly as she spoke, the long blonde hair falling back and forth against her shoulders. "And the sad part is that I know that it's the truth. I know how much you love us, how much we mean to you."

"Then why won't you come home with me?" The edge completely gone from his voice and a wounded look upon his face.

"Because it's inevitable," Natasha insisted, her dark blue eyes filled with foreboding. "Something will happen and you will become so consumed by your anger or your jealousy that you will lose sight of everything else except for what you think you want in that moment." He turned away from her as she spoke and he began walking towards one of the windows along the far wall. He gazed outside as if to take in the scenery though in reality he could focus on nothing in front of him as her words settled over him. "What you think you have to have," she continued. "And to hell with everything else. You never worry about the consequences of your actions. You think you have an answer for everything, a scheme to solve any challenge that comes your way and you'll never stop. I told you, Loki, I won't go through it again."

"So I've already been tried and convicted in your eyes." He gazed down at his left hand, turning the wedding band in circles with his thumb before finally returning his gaze to his wife. "Why should I bother even attempting to behave if I'm already being punished for things that I haven't even done?" With a flick of his wrist he dropped the illusion spells, his face set in stone as he let his earlier fury rise back to the surface. Anger was much easier to manage than desolation. Without so much as a gesture of warning he cast the enchantment that would send her back to that small ranch before bringing himself to his daughter's room in the Royal Palace.

"Daddy!" Rowan's tiny voice squealed as she propelled herself into his arms. He returned her embrace tightly as he prepared to tell her of her mother's decision.

"Loki, we need to talk," Thor decreed in his baritone voice. He was sitting regally in a chair beside her bed, a look of great worry in his deep blue eyes. Loki knew the seriousness of that expression far too well.

"What has happened?" the young prince inquired anxiously as he let go of his daughter. "Is it Mother?"

"Mother is fine. We are all fine, brother," Thor soothed as he stood up slowly. "But someone went after Rowan. A sorceress of some kind. She was impersonating one of mother's servants, apparently for quite some time."

"What do you mean went after her?" Loki barked. "Where in Odin's name were you?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Rowan interrupted as she gazed up at him mournfully. "I meant to listen to you. I really did. It's just… I was so mad and I just… I kinda forgot to stay with Uncle Thor. Please don't be angry with him. It wasn't his fault. If he hadn't come for me… she was so scary, Daddy."

"Who was she?" Loki probed. He would find this so called sorceress and pull her apart limb by limb.

"We don't know," the thunder god revealed. "I can only tell you what she looked like as a servant. Rowan saw her true appearance for a small moment but she was too scared to remember any details. I am sure whoever she is that she must be in alliance with those three fools who attempted to free Tyr. Perhaps she thought to do a trade. Father has sent the inquisitors into their cells to see what information we can gain about her from them." Thor paused for a moment as a sudden realization came over his features. "Where is Lady Natasha?"

"She is waiting for us on Midgard," the young prince snapped. "Where else do you think she would be?"

"I see," Thor remarked cautiously. "I realize what a disappointment that must be for you brother but given the circumstances perhaps it's for the best."

"May I have a moment alone with my daughter?" Loki requested, purposefully ignoring his brother's words. He didn't care what Natasha said. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his days on that filthy planet and neither was his daughter. Thor nodded as he brushed his hand playfully along the top of his niece's soft red curls before walking swiftly from the room. "Too scared to remember details?" The mischievous prince raised his right eyebrow quizzically as he stared intently into his daughters sparkling green eyes.

"I didn't think you'd want me to tell him," Rowan told her father earnestly as she sat down on her bed. "I mean she must be the one who left you that rock, right? And you said that was a secret."

"Yes, you did the right thing." Loki praised as he moved to sit down next to her. "Now tell me. What did this woman really look like?"

"She had strawberry blonde hair and large green eyes, a thin face… pretty, I guess… and very powerful in magic, the strongest I've ever felt it in anything so far." Rowan divulged nervously.

"Powerful in magic? The physical description it sounds like… but her skills are so feeble. It couldn't be." Loki pondered as he thought about the woman at the party earlier that evening.

"Are we really going back to Midgard today?" Rowan's small voice broke into his thoughts. Loki turned his attention to his daughter and sighed audibly before he nodded his head reluctantly.

"Yes, for now." The young god admitted. "Do not tell your mother what happened today. It would only give her another reason to want to stay away from Asgard and she already has plenty enough of those all on her own. We don't need to give her anymore. It will be our little secret."

"Yes, Daddy," Rowan agreed as she reached out and hugged him once more. "I missed you."

"And I, you, little one." Loki whispered as he held her closer. "Don't worry. I will take care of this woman. She will never come near you again. And then I will bring our family home. Our real home. Everything will be the way it is supposed to be, I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –

The impression of being sucked through a vacuum encompassed her as the multi-colored lights swirled around her. Her stomach twisted at the sensations as she was simultaneously hit with an achingly empty feeling thundering through her head. He was no longer on earth, she sighed to herself as the whirlwind that surrounded her came to a sudden halt. She stumbled forward slightly as she took in the sight of their living room, placing her hands firmly against the back of their couch as she tried to stabilize herself. This was the third time that her body had reacted this way during the teleportation spell. She placed her fingers against her temples and rubbed gently as she inhaled a few deep breaths and attempted to relax. The hollowness in the back of her mind did nothing to help the situation. She hated being without him even more than she liked to admit. Natasha sighed audibly. She knew how upset her husband was and she hoped that he wasn't going to do anything rash in the midst of his anger. Perhaps taking such a strong stance against returning to Asgard hadn't been such a good idea. It had been a gut reaction to his latest deceptions and in her experience nothing good ever came from decisions made in the heat of the moment. The Black Widow moved down the hall towards their bedroom. There was nothing she could do now but wait for him to return with their daughter. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't have to wait long. Loki hated being apart from her just as much as she did and nothing would ever change that no matter how irritated he might be with the current circumstances. She peeled off her dress and stepped into the shower intent on washing away some of her stress. Her stomach still felt slightly off kilter and her head had begun to ache even more severely. What had happened to the iron will of the Black Widow? She needed to regain control of her emotions. She put her head beneath the spray of water and closed her eyes as she tried to calm her nerves. The warm water soothed her weary muscles as her memories began to wash over her.

Natasha pounded her fists into the heavy bag hanging from the rafters of the small gym. She spun her body swiftly and slammed the boxing equipment with a powerhouse back kick. She watched in satisfaction as it broke free from its constraints in the ceiling and flew across the room.

"I can think of much better ways to work off your excess energy," his sexy drawl beckoned from behind her. The feeling of his presence had come simultaneously with the sound of his words and with it the shiver of desire that always ran through her body at his nearness. She closed her eyes for a moment as she attempted to steel herself from the passion that was threatening to overthrow her senses.

"You shouldn't be here," she pointed out without emotion. She sauntered toward the alternate bag hanging a few feet away and began practicing her boxing combinations once more.

"Why not? You are the only one here." He inquired as he strutted across the floor and closed the distance between them. "That is why you gave that chubby little man all those bills, was it not? To have this place to yourself."

"How do you know that?" She spat out heatedly as she turned to face him. "Were you spying on me? How could you do that without me knowing? You felt miles away until a second ago."

"I can't give away all my secrets now can I?" his voice soft and breathy as he reached out his hand and took hold of a curl of her hair, twirling it gently through his long slender fingers. "Though I must admit you make me want to."

"This has to stop." She declared pointedly as she brushed his hand away roughly. "I need to do my job. I can't keep pretending that I have no idea where you are."

"Is that why you are hiding out here? Were you afraid to return to your apartment?" A devilish grin adorned his features as he recaptured the crimson ringlet, rubbing his thumb tenderly along the lush strand. "I thought we had settled all this yesterday morning. You love me. Do you really think you can just turn that off because it's inconvenient?"

"Emotions are overrated," Natasha remarked coolly as she slapped his hand away again. "And yes, I can turn them off and I will. The mission is what matters. It's what I was made for." She moved away from him as she began to unwrap the tape from her hands. Loki grabbed her roughly by the arm and hauled her back to him, crushing his mouth against hers forcefully. She tried not to give in to the desperate craving that filled her at the touch of his lips but it was no use. It didn't take long for her to surrender and melt against him. She felt herself spinning out of control as her hand instinctively wrapped around the back of his neck and her fingers entwined in his long, black hair. Their kiss deepened as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing her closer until she could barely distinguish between where he ended and she began. What happened to her resolve to do the right thing, she thought helplessly. He pulled back suddenly as she stared up into his dark green eyes.

"You were made for me," he whispered huskily, the possessive tone in his voice and the look in his eyes thrilled her to the bone. It had only been five days since she had succumbed to her longings and taken him into her bed, into her heart. A part of her knew it was wrong. He was a wanted criminal and it was her task to bring him in. Yet, here she was clinging to him like a drowning person. How had she let this happen? "And we will never be over, my little spider."

Natasha turned off the water, a smile spread across her face at the recollection of those early days of their relationship as she stepped from the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She had fought so hard for all those months against the inevitable. How different her life would be right now if she had not finally conceded and let her heart overrule her head? She didn't even want to fathom how empty her world would be without the two of them, without her family. She opened the door of the bathroom as she began drying her hair with a towel that she held in her hand. She paused in the threshold, her sapphire eyes narrowing in displeasure at the sight of the archer sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You're losing your touch, Tasha," Hawkeye quipped as his eyes travelled down the length of her body appreciatively. "In the old days you would have sensed something was up long before I even had a chance to step a foot through the doorway. All those years on Asgard has taken its toll on your intuition."

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom, Barton?" She replied icily.

"Fury sent me with some Intel on McMasters' that he thought would be helpful on your new job," Clint revealed as he nodded his head toward the file folder that was lying on the top of her dresser. "Congrats by the way. It's good to have you back." The archer rose from the bed as he began to walk towards the door.

"I'm not back with Shield," Natasha insisted as she finished drying her hair. She tossed the small towel onto her bureau before moving to pick up the file. "I'm just helping to locate these missing girls. That's it."

"Oh, ok," he smiled slyly as he paused in the doorway, turning his head back towards her slightly. "It's still good to have you back in the fray, Tash, whatever the capacity. Besides, you never know what the future might bring." She felt apprehension sputter across the back of her mind at the sound of his words. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was on the horizon for her family.

"Thanks for dropping it off, Barton," she remarked as she skimmed through the contents of the folder before dropping it back on her dresser. "But next time ring the doorbell."

"Duly noted," Clint smirked as he took a step back toward her. "Where is your little bloodhound anyway?"

"Don't start, Barton," Natasha ordered as she stared up at him coldly, her fingers tapping lightly against the manila folder. "He is picking up our daughter. Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to get dressed." He took another step closer to her as he tucked a loose curl gently behind her ear. The gesture took her by surprise as she stared up at him in astonishment.

"I've asked Fury to assign me as your point man just like the old days," Hawkeye grinned widely as his hazel eyes sparkled down at her. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hoping for the opposite?" the black widow advised knowingly as she reached into her drawer for a pair of jeans. "Clint, I thought you understood…"

"I understand that you needed to give him a second chance," the archer interrupted. "But when he squanders it the way he does everything else at least this time you and Rowan will be here where you belong. And maybe then you can finally move on." She opened her mouth to protest but stopped in mid-motion while her eyes fell on her husband and daughter as they appeared in the middle of the room. She felt a tingle of magic flitter across her limbs as she suddenly found herself dressed in jeans and a baggy green sweatshirt.

"Mommy," Rowan smiled brightly as she rushed forward and hugged her tightly. Natasha kneeled down so that she embraced her more completely, enjoying the feel of the small arms wrapped so affectionately around her neck.

"Welcome home, sweetie," she whispered as her sapphire eyes scrutinized the scowl that still decorated her husband's face. She hadn't thought it was possible for him to appear any more upset than he had been when she had last seen him but apparently she had been wrong.

"Well, I don't want to intrude on your little homecoming," Hawkeye ribbed lightheartedly as he sauntered once more towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tasha." Natasha nodded absently as she watched the archer leave, giving her daughter a light kiss on the top of her head as he closed the bedroom door behind him. She could feel her husband's anger roaring through their bond like thunder.

"Rowan, why don't you go and see to your horses," Loki commanded as he continued to stare at his wife grimly. She watched as her daughter ran excitedly from the room, seemingly unaware of her father's foul mood. "By the All-Father, I swear," the young prince seethed the moment that their daughter had left. "If I ever find him in our bedroom again I shall dismember that wretched little mortal with my bare hands."

"Calm down, Loki," she pronounced in her business-like manner. The last thing that she wanted was to partake in another argument. "He was here on Shield business." She pointed toward the folder still lying on top of her dresser to emphasize the point.

"Shield business," he mused, his dark emerald eyes filled with foreboding. "In our bedroom while you were wearing nothing but that flimsy piece of cloth?"

"Loki, I already handled it. It won't happen again." She stated calmly as she walked out into the hallway on her way to the backyard. She didn't like the idea of her daughter being alone in the stable even if it was just to pet the horses. "You need to trust me."

"I will be back later," the young god pronounced. Her fingers froze on the handle of the screen door the moment that his words reached her ears. A list of reasons for why he would need to leave the ranch flooded her mind and none of them were good.

"Where are you going?" She probed without even attempting to hide the concern from her voice.

"I have things I need to take care of," Loki divulged as he extended his hand in the air in preparation to cast his spell. "You need to trust me," he said with a sarcastic tone as his lips upturned in a wicked grin before he disappeared from her view.

It was hours later and he still had not returned as Natasha tucked their daughter into bed. The only thing that she knew for certain was that he was not on earth. She assumed that he had returned to Asgard but why? She leaned over and kissed her daughter goodnight as she snuggled under the covers. She couldn't help but notice that Rowan had not questioned her once all evening about her father. There were no inquiries regarding where he had gone or when he would be back. It made Natasha wonder. "Did Daddy tell you what he was up to this evening?" Rowan's large emerald eyes, her father's eyes, stared up at her innocently as she shook her head back and forth slowly. "I'm sure he won't be much longer." Natasha spoke the words out loud more to soothe her own nerves than for her daughter's sake who was clearly quite content as she burrowed under the covers with her favorite rag doll nestled at her side. She kissed her little girl once more before she shut out the light and retreated to her own room. The Black Widow retrieved the Shield file from her nightstand and began to review the documents in more detail. She tried to concentrate but her mind would not cooperate. She was too anxious and drained. She leaned back further against the pillows as her eyelids grew heavy.

Black, white, black, white; the rhythm of the cold tiles echoed through her brain as she was ushered along the dark halls. She was exhausted but she would never show it. She was learning her lessons well. There was no other choice. You must be proficient and resilient at all times or you were labeled expendable. She had seen more than enough of what happened to those who her guardians deemed replaceable to make such a mistake as show an ounce of weakness. Finally they reached the entrance to the outdoor yard. She knew something important was about to happen. They would not have pulled her from the dormitory before the break of dawn without a special reason and the rest of the pupils would have been brought along as well if this was just a simple exercise. She could recall nothing that she had done to earn a chastisement though it wasn't always necessary to falter to find yourself being given extra incentives to behave. Her dark blue eyes gazed along the horizon before they fell upon the man with the white lab coat walking toward her. He reached out his hand and touched her arm. It took every ounce of self-control that she possessed to stop her body from flinching from the contact. She knew the bastards touch all too well.

"Ah, little Natushka," Dr. Ivanovich breathed eerily as he grazed his hand up and down her arm. "It is a big day for you. I know you will make me proud."

"Yes, sir," Natasha forced the words from her lips as she tried to retain the blank expression on her face. She hated him. She hated all of them but most especially him. It was then that the other girl fell into her line of vision. She was a few feet away. A grim expression set upon her features. Rozalina, she thought to herself as she eyed the girl warily. The guard at her side handed her a knife and a quarter staff. Natasha placed the dagger in the sheath along the side of her boot before taking hold of the staff. "A practice bout?" she inquired, although there was a pang in her heart that already seemed to know the answer to her question.

"You two are the best recruits that we have here," the doctor continued as he adjusted the glasses that he wore along the tip of his nose. "It is time to begin the next phase of our operations but only one of you can earn that right. This combat is to the death, Natalia. I have no doubts which one of you shall prevail. You, little Natushka, are my finest work."

"You… you want me to… to kill her?" Her eyes widening as all pretense of detachment fled from her body. Lina was a friend, the only being in this entire place that she considered a comrade, the only person that she could ever remember caring about in her young life.

"Is that a problem?" Dr. Ivanovich grated irritably. "Attachment is weakness. Love is an illusion, a foolish game that children play. Do you think she is your friend? Do you think she will hesitate to take your life if she can get the upper hand? Do not disappoint me, Natushka."

Natasha woke from her dream coated in sweat, her heart pounding in fear. The memory of Lina's lifeless eyes after she had delivered that final deadly blow still filled her vision. It had been her first kill, the first of many. Her face fell into her hands as she began to sob uncontrollably. Then she felt it, flooding through her mind like a rush of wind, he was home. She lifted her head as her gaze fell to the doorway of their room. Loki stepped forward slowly, his long black hair falling against his shoulders. He was dressed in human attire, tight black jeans and a dark green dress shirt. The top three buttons were undone leaving a tantalizing peek at his chest. His face was somber as his emerald eyes observed her thoughtfully.

"Are you alright, my little spider?" the young prince asked tenderly. The sound of his voice was soothing and the promise of his comforting presence as he closed the distance between them made her long to jump from the bed and rush into his arms. But she fought the urge as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks and began running through the exercises that she had learned in her youth to maintain her focus. A deep calming breath and a quick sweep of her mind as she found her center. She could feel the calmness settle over her. She was strong. She was the black widow. She did not need to be coddled from a nightmare like a child. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Just left over remnants of a bad dream," Natasha answered him as she swiped away the last of the teardrops from her eyes, her lips in a thin determined line. "All finished with your errands?"

"It is not like you to have such vivid nightmares that it would cause you this much pain. What was it you dreamt of?" he probed as he moved his slender fingers along the paperwork that was strewn across their bed. She drew herself up and collected the documents as she moved to place the folder back onto her dresser. "Was it of your time there?"

"It's nothing new. I suppose it was a side effect after I defected and Shield deprogrammed me from their manipulations, the gift that keeps on giving." She admitted reluctantly. "I used to have them all the time until…" She seemed to lose her voice as a realization came to her. All those nights that she would wake up in a cold sweat with her mind buried in memories of torture at their hands or even worse the images of all the cruelties she inflicted on others at their command. The visions that only a tall shot of vodka could dissipate.

"Until what?" he pressed. He arched a brow when she remained silent.

"Until... I fell in love with you," She held his eyes for a moment and then looked away. _'Love is an illusion.' 'Love is for children.'_ The words echoed through her thoughts involuntarily. _'Attachment is weakness.'_ The image of herself collapsed on the lush green grass beneath that ancient tree in the middle of the royal courtyard of Asgard sprang into her mind and with it the feelings of desperation that had flooded her in those moments, the hopelessness, and the realization of her utter weakness.

"I'm sorry, my darling," he said quietly as he moved to stand behind her. "I should not have left the two of you alone for so long." He placed his hands gently along her shoulders in a comforting gesture but she tore away from him roughly as she moved toward the window on the opposing wall.

"I told you I'm fine," she retorted coolly. "You don't need to pacify me. I'm not Rowan. I'm not a child." He started toward her swiftly and he didn't stop until he had backed her against the wall. He braced his hands on either side of her as he bent closer. The intensity and heat of his stare sent a shiver of longing gliding along her skin. He studied her for a long time until finally he spoke.

"So you don't want solace," he abraded, a mixture of irritation and desire held deep in his eyes. "Tell me, my little spider, what do you want from me?"

'_Turn back time,'_ she thought as she felt her hold over her emotions weakening, _'take us back to that last evening in our palace and make it so you never leave me, so I never know just how weak I am without you.'_ But she didn't say it. She remained like stone as she narrowed her sapphire eyes and appraised him coldly. "I want to know where you were all this time. I want to know what schemes you're concocting now." He leaned closer still, an evil smile descending over his lips.

"So you want an argument. You want to do battle. Is that it, agent Romanoff?" Loki sneered, his earlier anger returning tenfold. "I'd be more than happy to oblige you. I have plenty of grievances to placate you with." She leaned forward, getting right in his face and letting her own anger begin to seep through her stoic façade.

"Are you going to tell me where you were or not," she spat out. "I'm tired of your games."

"As I am tired of yours," he rasped as he finally moved away from her. "I grow weary of your underhanded chastisements for my previous folly. The way you parade that little bastard in front of me just to get a rise out of me."

"I had no idea he was coming here," Natasha gaped in disbelief.

"No, but you knew I was." He said gruffly. He brushed his hand through his ebony hair. It was a habit that he had when he was bursting with frustration. A part of her wanted to allay his concerns but a larger part of her knew that he was right. She wanted his anger. "Yet, you lingered in your towel, alone with him in our bedroom just waiting for me to return."

"Oh, yes, I forgot," she snipped, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "The entire universe revolves around you."

"Not the entire universe," he grinned wickedly as he whispered in his silky accent. "Just yours."

"Your arrogance knows no bounds," she said stiffly. "I told you. No more secrets. If you can't tell me what you've been doing then…"

"Then what?" he cut her off abruptly as he lunged forward, looming over her once more. "You've already denied me Asgard, taken your ranks in that blasted agency against my wishes, given that little birdman of yours free reign to come and go through our home whenever he pleases. What else is there? I'm sorry if my sufferings under Odin were not enough to satisfy you but they were more than enough for me and I'm through with these damned self-imposed penances of yours."

"Now whose making empty threats?" she glared up at him.

"Eh heh heh heh, I don't threaten. I'm merely stating the obvious," He chuckled mirthlessly. "You push and push, waiting for me to erupt. I used to think you were testing me, to make me prove myself worthy of your trust but I understand more clearly now. You want to see if you can get me to do what you cannot."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Natasha exasperated. She could feel the anger swelling up inside of her. A tightening against her chest as she tried to maintain her focus but it seemed futile. Her serene composure was slipping away from her which only added to her resentment of him as she recognized the truth of his statement. She wanted to throw something. The urge causing her to clench her hands into fists at her side.

"Maybe not consciously but deep down you do," Loki smirked as he took a step closer to her. His dark green eyes scrutinizing her movements. "It's engrained in you. The drive to be perfect, to be strong and powerful. It is etched throughout your entire being. And you hate it don't you? Every time you look at me you know just how pitifully weak you really are." A torrent of fury whipped through her at the sound of his words and with one swift motion she pulled back her arm and punched him in the face. His jaw snapped to the side but he turned back to her in a flash, a slight drop of blood falling on the edge of his mouth as the wound quickly healed. He smiled at her, a taunting grin as his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the pale light of the room. "Is that the best you can do? You disappoint me." She took a few steps backward, putting distance between them as she tried to recollect herself. She needed to control her emotions. She took in a deep breath but he continued to taunt her. "Such a feeble little mortal you are. You can't bear the thought of being without me. What happened to the infamous black widow? The devourer of men? And look what she has become! A frail woman willing to fall down on her knees in tears at the faintest hope that I could have been freed. Oh, how it burns you, does it not? To be so desperate, so clinging, nothing more than a mewling quim…"

"Shut up!" She screamed as she landed another swipe to his nose and watched the force of the hit cause him to fall back onto the floor. Natasha lost all semblance of control over her emotions as the rage swept through her. On instinct she maneuvered a sharp kick to his ribs and then another but he was too fast as he rolled out of the way causing her second blow to fall short. He grabbed her leg in mid-motion and with one strong push he sent her flying across the room. He stalked forward, a sideways smile adorning his features. He was pleased with himself and it only made her angrier. She struck at him again as he blocked her blows. Then with sudden precision she switched tactics and kicked him in the gut with a back kick that left him sprawling onto the floor. She advanced once more intent on wiping that smirk off his face as she loomed over him. She pulled back her foot for another strike when he surged up and grabbed her by the waist pulling her down on top of him. With a quick twist of his body he had her pinned beneath him. The mischievous prince moved to grab her wrists but only got one as her other fist connected to the side of his head. Undeterred, he grabbed for her free arm and secured it to the floor but she continued to struggle. She bucked up causing him to lose his hold on her for a moment. She seized the opportunity with another series of swipes to his face as she tried to slither away from him and get back on her feet.

"Fight me all you want," he panted as he grabbed her by the legs and pulled her back beneath him. He pinned down her wrists and thighs as his dark green eyes bore into hers. "I will never let you go and you will never have the strength to leave me."

"You manipulative bastard!" She glared up at him as she instantly comprehended the true meaning behind his words. "You said those things on purpose."

"You keep trying to put a wall up between us," he admitted as he tightened his grip on her wrists. "You needed to face the truth."

"That I hate what I've become? And that it's entirely your fault," She snarled as she thrashed about in an attempt to get free from his hold. "I hate it, I hate this and I hate you! Are you satisfied?"

"Now we both know that last part is a lie, my little spider." Loki gave her a sly smile which only infuriated her more. "I'm truly sorry for the pain that my foolish schemes caused you. Although, I must admit that my guilt has lessened a little with every swipe of your fist."

"You got what you asked for," She asserted as she shifted her hips deliberately. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against her as she flashed him a devious smile. "A part of you seems to have enjoyed it." His eyes lingered over her body, travelling down slowly inch by inch before returning to meet her gaze. The unhurried scrutiny sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

"I wonder if there are any parts of you that enjoyed it." He gave her a rueful grin as he released one wrist and moved his free hand underneath her shirt, his fingers playing softly against her stomach as he made his way up her body. He pushed the cup of her bra aside, fondling her breast and forcing a delighted moan to escape her lips against her will. The young god leaned in closer, his lips hovering over hers, moving back and forth temptingly with the promise of more but never closing that last fraction that remained between them. "I'm as weak for you as you are for me," he whispered against her mouth. "Please, Natasha, please stop pushing me away." Her heartbeat quickened in her chest, the feel of him so close thrilled her to her core. There was no denying how badly she wanted him. She could barely remember ever being angry as his breath fell across her face. "I love you so much, my little spider. No one will ever love you the way that I do. Will you let me?" She trembled with pleasure as his lips suddenly brushed her ear, her neck and then her collarbone as he continued to murmur against her skin. "Let me love you." The sudden drop of his lips onto hers made her entire body pulse in satisfaction. She pulled at the buttons of his shirt with her free hand, her fingers moving against his skin. Loki shuddered at the contact. Then with a flash of magic he stripped them both of the fabric that separated their bodies. She ran her hands along his naked form greedily. He was like a Greek statue come to life. She became lost in him until nothing else existed but his kiss and his skilled, knowing touch. She groaned his name unabashedly as he came into her, filling her completely not just her body but her heart and her mind as well. He was everything to her and she knew in the depths of her soul despite all of her fears and misgivings that she never wanted it to be any other way.

In the morning, Natasha woke up to the sight of him, glorious and naked, his arms wrapped around her tightly and his fingers resting along the long, crimson curls of her hair. "Loki," she whispered as she began to place a trail of kisses along his chest. He opened one eye playfully before closing it, a large Cheshire grin spreading across his lips as he pulled her closer. "We need to get dressed. Rowan will be up soon."

"The door is locked," the young god mused as he began to twirl a lush red curl between his fingers. "That should give us ample warning when our little mischief-maker has awoken." As if on cue, there was a twist of the door knob, followed immediately by a loud and incessant banging. With a flick of his wrist they were both redressed and the door unlocked. "Come in, Little One," he called to their daughter as Natasha rose from the bed.

"Mommy," Rowan chirped in her sing song voice as she strolled into the room, her rag doll looped through her arm. "Can we go to the park after breakfast?"

"I'm fairly certain it's a school day," Natasha divulged as she patted her daughters strawberry curls.

"But Daddy, you said that I could have a governess just like at home," their little girl pouted as she turned her large green eyes in the direction of her father.

"Oh, did he now?" The black widow's eyes narrowing as she gazed upon her husband.

"What?" Loki shrugged as he stood up from the mattress and moved closer to his daughter. "What possible fault could you find with that? Be reasonable, my darling, she hates it there."

"You're right," she sighed as she picked up the file on her dresser and moved into the hallway. "It is a small concession to make. I want you to be happy here, Rowan. This is our home now."

"Does that mean we can go to the park?" Her daughter chimed in as she followed behind her. Natasha set the folder on her desktop as she opened the drawer and reached inside for a pen. She would need to notify the school of their change in plans. It truly was a small compromise to make, she thought as she began to acknowledge to herself just how many things Loki had conceded to for her sake albeit reluctantly. "I can't see why not. What would you like for breakfast, Sweetie?"

"Cocoa puffs," Rowan grinned as she bounced happily at her side. Natasha pulled her hand back suddenly as she felt a small prick against her finger. Her eyes leaving her daughter for a moment as she turned her attention back to the drawer and gazed at the culprit, a small bunch of thumb tacks that had fallen free of their container.

"Those little brown things you covered with milk?" Loki inquired as he strutted passed them on his way toward the kitchen, a look of disgust on his face at her choice of nourishment.

"Why don't you go ahead and make yourself a bowl of cereal, Sweetie. I'll be there in a second," She suggested absently as she continued to observe her finger. A small bead of blood pooled on the top as she wiped it away with her thumb. It was replaced quickly by another. Strange that the small pinhole had not healed instantly. She continued to stare, almost mesmerized by the tiny droplets that continued to replenish along her fingertip until her restorative abilities seemed to finally kick in. She had become accustomed over the years to the healing powers that Loki's charm had given her. It had never failed to work before. Well, except for when. The Black Widow's thoughts froze in mid-thought. She reached for the keys of her car before moving towards the sound of her daughter's excited chatter in the kitchen. They both sat along the kitchen table. Rowan greedily piling spoonful's of cereal into her mouth as she made exaggerated sounds of delight.

"Mmmmh, mmmmh," She giggled as she pointed her next spoonful towards her father. "Here try some, Daddy."

"I think not," Loki deliberated as he wrinkled his noise at her bowl before conjuring a small bowl of fruit onto the table.

"I need to go to the store. I'll be back in a few minutes," She told them both as she stood in the doorway.

"What is it you need? I can just…" Loki began but she cut off him abruptly.

"We are on Earth now," she snipped. "We can't be using magic for everything." She watched the irritation flare up in his dark green eyes as Rowan stared up at her curiously. Natasha left the room without another word as her entire world seemed to move in slow motion.

"Don't you usually take those in the morning?" His voice washed over her like a sultry mist as she continued to gaze at the packet of pills in her hand. So many thoughts swirling through her head as she stood there silently. She turned toward him slightly. "You've been acting odd all day." He was standing in the threshold of their bedroom. His look was one of curiosity as he began to move into the room more fully.

"Yes," she stated softly as she brought her attention back to the thin container in her palm. "I usually do." She dropped the packet in the small wastepaper basket. She watched it fall and for a moment she felt like time had slowed down yet again before the soft swoosh sound reached her ears as it landed inside.

"Natasha, what are doing?" Loki puzzled as he closed the final distance between them. "Have you changed your mind? Are you ready to try again?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"No," she replied simply as she continued to stare inside the basket. She could still see the edge of the applicator beneath the packet of needless pills and the plus sign in the small round window felt like a flashing neon sign as she continued to gaze at it blankly. "Not exactly," She turned to look at him, her blue eyes regarded him slowly and she could feel the reality of the moment begin to settle upon her. She had been in a fog ever since the very first second that she had suspected the possibility that she might be pregnant. When she had read the results of the at home test a few moments ago she couldn't seem to grasp one coherent thought through the rush of apprehension that had flooded her. But now as she gazed into his warm emerald eyes all of the uncertainty faded. "It seems that first night that we reconciled we did more than just make up." A soft smile began to form at the edges of her lips as she watched him with interest. "We made a baby."

"Natasha, you're with child?" Loki grinned as he pulled her into a tender embrace before withdrawing hesitantly as he gazed down at her timidly. "Are you… happy? I mean… I know you didn't feel that it was the right time after all that happened. I know you wanted to wait."

"How could I not be happy?" She beamed, hugging him tightly as she rested her head against his chest. Before he had been sentenced by Odin, she had wanted so much to have another baby and as she listened to the rhythm of his heart beating against her ear she became fully aware that she had never stopped desiring it. She had just been too frightened of what the future held to take the risk. "I've been so worried since you first came back that something was going to happen and I would lose you all over again," she admitted as she relished the warmth of his arms. "But I can't live my life in fear."

"Nothing will ever take me from you and Rowan again, I swear it," Loki promised as he kissed the top of her head before he knelt down in front of her and placed his hands delicately along her abdomen. "Or from you, little one," he whispered to her belly. "I can hardly wait to meet you."

"I'm barely four weeks, you have quite a while to wait," she teased as he pressed his lips against her stomach.

"You're still nervous," he noted as he rose slowly to his feet. "I can feel it." It was the truth and she knew that it was useless to even attempt to deny it. He knew her far too well.

"The more you have, the more that can be taken from you," she divulged quietly. "I can't shake the feeling that something awful is going to happen to our family."

"You must trust me. I won't let it," Loki entreated as he entwined his fingers around a lush curl of her hair. Watching the movements of his thumb and forefinger as he glided the crimson strand back and forth languidly soothed her nerves. "Now more than ever. I will keep our family safe."

"You never told me where you went to last night?" She asked. He placed his hand against her abdomen, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth over the fabric of her shirt. She could feel his elation flowing through their bond.

"Strange question to ask me now," he pondered but his smile never dimmed. "I was trying to find some clue as to the whereabouts of whoever planted that stone in our chambers. I had no luck, not that it matters. Let us think of more pleasant things, my darling." The young god's grin widened, his tongue peeking lightly against his teeth as he began to laugh. "Eh heh heh heh, another baby," he chuckled softly. "My little spider, you have no idea how happy this makes me." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. Her entire being tingled as his mouth moved over hers. "It's like a sign," he murmured against her lips. "Of all the good things to come."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 –

The black stallion trotted along in an ambling gate, his head pointed downward and his neck arched with pride. His ears were aimed straight forward, his tail enfolded upright and his nostrils flared in satisfaction. It was as if he knew that he held an immortal prince upon his back. Rowan watched atop her chestnut mare as her father gave a gentle tug of the reigns bringing BJ to a halt as he turned his head to face his daughter. A sideways smile set upon his features as he winked at her playfully. She held onto Dea's leads to keep her steady as she observed her father thoughtfully. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a red and navy plaid shirt. His long black hair rested against his shoulders as he grinned down at her. She was still not used to seeing her father dressed in Midgardian clothing.

"I think I know this little parcel of land by heart already after only twice around this pasture," Loki teased as he leaned slightly toward the rear of the saddle, his hands giving a repetitious pull then release along the reigns causing his horse to begin to walk backward. "Maybe we should take a lap around in reverse for a little variety. Eh heh heh heh, what do you think, little one?"

"You are extra silly today, Daddy," Rowan giggled as she noted his jovial mood. His smile was beaming from ear to ear, giving a prominent display to his dimples and the crinkles of delight that surrounded his sparkling green eyes. He maneuvered the horse several more steps rearward as he laughed heartily before tightening the reigns to stop his mount.

"Am I?" He ribbed in mocked disbelief. "Would sideways have been more appropriate?" He leaned forward, pulling the right reign slightly to one side as his left leg applied pressure along the strap that secured the horse's saddle. Rowan watched in amazement as BJ sidestepped several feet before her father stiffened the leads once more and brought the animal to a complete stop.

"How did you teach him that so fast?" Rowan gaped as her eyes widened with admiration.

"They are simple enough cues to learn for a steed that knows to obey its master's movements," he divulged as he patted BJ's long mane affectionately. "Your mother purchased a well-trained animal."

"Uncle Clint bought him," she admitted without thinking. The moment the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. Her father's eyes narrowed for a moment before he turned his attention towards the house.

"I won't hold that against the horse," he said finally, his lips upturned in a mischievous grin as he brought his gaze back to her. "I would prefer you didn't call him that, however."

"I didn't want to. I don't even like him. Mommy told me I had to," Rowan revealed as she brushed her fingers along Dea's neck. "She had on her really, really serious face. I didn't want to make her mad."

"Well, I'm releasing you of that obligation. You can put the blame on me." There was a devilish glint to his eyes as his smile grew deeper. Rowan was surprised that the mention of the archer had not soured his mood. "I'm sure I can find a way to cool your Mother's anger if she objects." He swung his leg over the rump of the horse as he dismounted to the ground. Then with a flick of his wrist he had liberated BJ of his saddle and bridle, giving him a slight pat against his thigh to let the stallion know that he was free to graze.

"Daddy, what if the neighbors were watching?" Rowan objected. "You are going to get us in trouble with Mommy." Her mother had made it very clear that she was not to do magic where any Midgardian's could see. The young god placed his hand against Dea's halter as he stared up at his daughter with a faint shrug of his shoulders.

"I suppose I should be more careful." He made a slight flourish of his left hand and suddenly a myriad of bubbles began to fall lightly around her. "But what fun would that be." Rowan's entire body shook in laughter as she attempted to pop the bubbles that tumbled about her.

"It's because of the baby isn't it, Daddy," Rowan snickered as she burst another bubble that floated before her. "That's why you're so silly."

"I am excited. How about you, little one?" Loki inquired as he made another cluster of bubbles fall about her. "You didn't say very much when we told you at breakfast."

"It's cool I guess," Rowan contemplated. "I think it takes a while for them to be any fun, though. Iona's little sister doesn't do anything but crawl around and stick stuff in her mouth. And it's usually stuff that belongs to Iona. But when it's older she said she's going to make her clean up all her toys. That could be fun. I bet I can think of a lot of stuff for mine to do."

"Hold on there, darling. Your mother is having a baby not an indentured servant, eh heh heh heh." His voice was light but his eyes took on a pensive air as he spoke. "You will need to look out for her… or him."

"Why?" She probed. This baby stuff was beginning to sound a little like getting stuck with a new chore. Iona, who was the middle born of five children, had always told Rowan that she was lucky being the only child in her family because she had her parents all to herself. Maybe she was right.

"Because you're the big sister, the baby will look up to you and strive to be like you," Loki divulged as he patted Dea along her muzzle. "That's what big siblings do. They watch over the younger."

"Like Uncle Thor?" She deliberated. She knew that she could always count on her uncle to take care of her and her family. Loki nodded reflectively, a solemn countenance suddenly descending over his features but then just as quickly he quirked an eyebrow as a sideways smile returned to his lips. Without warning a new rush of bubbles began dancing around her, each one reflecting the hue of a rainbow as Rowan clapped her hands in glee.

"Loki!" Her mother's voice called out to them as she stormed up towards the fence, shaking her head reproachfully.

"I told you so," the little girl snickered in a faint whisper as she watched her mother close the distance between them. Loki lifted his daughter from her saddle and placed her gently on the ground at his side before relieving the mare of her harnesses and sending her off after BJ with a light tap against her rear.

"Out here in the open?" Natasha scolded as she watched the horse's riding equipment vanish into thin air. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you really want to know, my little spider?" Loki remarked his eyebrows furrowed roguishly as he cocked his chin teasingly. The young prince strutted towards his wife. He leaned over the fence and whispered something against her ear.

"You're impossible." She heard her mother respond as he took a step away from her, an impish grin adorning his face as he began to chuckle softly. Rowan ran forward, climbing on the bottom rung of the fence as she stood between them. She couldn't help but notice that whatever he had said had immediately lightened her mother's mood. The edges of her lips were upturned in a faint smile. Loki moved towards the gate of the stable yard. Opening it and ushering his daughter through before locking it behind them. "What am I going to do with the two of you?" Natasha joked lightheartedly as she placed her hands gently against her stomach. "And why do I get the feeling that our newest member is going to be just as mischievous?"

"Eh heh heh heh, one can only hope," her father laughed as he stepped nearer to his wife. Rowan grinned happily as she watched her parents together.

"Are you going to be picking out names yet, cause' I want to pick too." Rowan chimed in with renewed enthusiasm. "That's only fair."

"It's much too early for that, Sweetie." Her mother told her. There was a sudden shift in her dark blue eyes and a hesitation in her breath. It was a subtle movement but not lost on Rowan who felt a sudden rush of trepidation throughout her limbs. She hated it when her parents fought and it had been such a wonderful morning. But she knew how to read the signs of impending disaster. Her mother obviously had something to tell them that she didn't think her father would like. Please, she begged silently to the world around her, please don't let anything spoil today. "I need to get ready to leave, Loki." The black widow instructed levelly as her eyes focused on her husband. "It wouldn't do to be late on my first day on the job." Rowan scrunched her shoulders slightly on instinct; her body seemingly already preparing for the burst of anger that she was sure would be overtaking her father any second. It was no secret how he felt about Shield.

"You still intend on working this assignment?" Loki questioned softly. Rowan looked up at him curiously. His emerald eyes contained no ire just a melancholy look that reminded her of the expression held by a small fawn she had seen once wandering through their yard in search of its mother.

"Why wouldn't I? I intend to find those missing girls." Natasha responded in her emotionless tone. Rowan felt like they were moving through a mine field and any second one wrong word was going to cause one of her parents to blow.

"You shouldn't put such a strain on yourself, my darling. You must think of the baby," Loki advised as he caressed her belly gently through the fabric of her shirt, leaning forward slightly as he directed his words towards her stomach. "Isn't that right, little one?" When he straightened he caught sight of the perturbed look that adorned the face of his daughter, her arms crossed at her sides and her eyebrow quirked in displeasure. All thoughts of her parents impending argument seemed to flee her mind for a moment as she stared at him blankly. It was silly she guessed but her father had always called her that and she wasn't sure that she liked the idea of him using it on someone else even if it was her sibling. "There is only one 'little one', of course," he smiled knowingly. "It will need its own nickname. What do you suggest, Rowan?" But she didn't have a chance to answer as her mother continued speaking.

"Loki, I told you last night. I'm barely in my first trimester," Natasha reiterated. "I'm not even going to begin to show for months yet and even longer than that before it would even have the slightest effect on my ability to do my job. And that reminds me I'd like to keep this news between the three of us until I'm further along."

"I'm great at keeping secrets," Rowan chirped enthusiastically which earned a pensive look from her mother.

"So you don't want Shield to know? And why is that exactly? " There was a stiffness beginning to shade the edges of her father's voice. "What does it matter if they know now or later? Or is it because of Barton?"

"It has nothing to do with… It's just an earthly superstition," she sighed as her business like demeanor fell to the wayside. "It's normal to wait until after your first trimester before you tell everyone. So many things can happen… I just… can't you just respect my wishes."

"You're afraid you might lose it?" Loki puzzled, the warmth returning to his voice. The words confused Rowan as she tried to comprehend how one could misplace something that was growing inside of their belly.

"I didn't say that," she answered curtly. "Can we not have this conversation right now?" Her sapphire eyes falling on her daughter as she brushed her hand tenderly along her strawberry curls. "Are you going to help me with your magic or should I call a Taxi and get a bottle of bleach?" Loki brushed his lips affectionately along her mother's forehead, his hand returning to rest against her abdomen as his dark green eyes regarded her with an aspect of pure devotion bound within them. Leaning closer still, he placed his mouth slowly over hers and kissed her sweetly.

"You wish to use my skills in the finer arts for your little endeavors?" he smiled against her lips before kissing her once more. "I'll always let you use me. I could never refuse you anything, my little spider."

It had barely been ten minutes since he had cast his spell to send her mother to the safe house that Shield had created for her new assignment. Rowan wasn't sure how she felt about her mother working for them. She had heard many stories of her mother's days as a spy. Even more since she had been brought to Midgard, one of the only redeeming qualities that the archer had was that he loved to tell her tales of her mother's adventures. On one hand it was exciting to think of her mother in action but on the other it all but guaranteed a longer stay on Midgard and that she did not want.

"Come here, Little One." The sound of her father's voice broke into her thoughts as he stood up from the bench where he had been sitting staring up into the cloudy sky since her mother's departure. "It is time for your lessons." Rowan placed the colored chalk onto the concrete slab as she rose from her place on the ground where she had been doodling and walked towards her father. A sudden roar of thunder resounded through the air as Loki began to laugh softly, his eyes focusing out into the wood just beyond the pasture. "And she was afraid my little tricks would alert these foolish human's," he mumbled under his breath. Rowan followed her father's gaze in time to see her Uncle sauntering down the pasture toward the house.

"Uncle Thor, Uncle Thor," Rowan squealed as she ran out to meet him. She jumped into his arms as he lifted her in the air, his beard tickling her cheek as he gave her a quick kiss. "Are you staying for very long? Please, please, please say that you are!"

"I'm sorry, half-pint," Thor told her regretfully in his deep rumble. "But I am needed in Asgard."

"What is wrong, Thor?" Loki questioned as he strutted towards the duo. "Have you come to forewarn me or accuse me of something? Did the All-Father's inquisitors retrieve any useful information about that sorceress from those foot soldiers rotting away in his dungeon?"

"One of them was found dead in his cell," the thunder god admitted without preamble. "And the other two are missing."

"Missing?" the young prince gaped. "No one has ever escaped from the dungeons of Asgard. How can this be?"

"I do not know." Thor patted Rowan gently on top of her strawberry curls in a comforting gesture. Rowan wasn't sure exactly what this news meant for her family. She didn't know who these soldiers were but she knew the sorceress that they spoke of and she prayed that she would never see that woman again. "The All-Father is bewildered to say the least."

"And the rest of the prisoners? Is anyone else missing?" Loki rasped. Strangely, he did not sound worried only annoyed.

"No, no one else." Thor asserted with conviction.

"Are you certain?" Her father probed. His dark green eyes sharpened and she could tell that he was in deep thought. Rowan tried not to feel nervous but it was difficult. She tried to imagine how her mother would behave if she were here.

"Don't worry, brother," the thunder god soothed as he reached out and patted her father's shoulder affectionately. "I checked their cells myself."

"I'm not worried merely curious," Loki abraded as his eyes drifted towards his daughter for a moment before returning to his brother. "Is this the only news you've brought me?"

"Jotunheim has declared war on Asgard." The sound of the word 'war' as it fell from her uncle's lips left a horrible feeling at the pit of Rowan's stomach. She stared up at him with wide eyes. The war of Tyr was still fresh in her mind. She thought of Iona suddenly. Her father was a soldier in her Grandfather's army. He would be fighting, her uncle would be fighting, Fandral and Lady Sif. Would her father return to fight? He wouldn't leave them would he? What a selfish thought but she didn't care. Her mind began to race as her heart beat quickened. "War', the word seemed to echo through her mind. What would this mean for her family? For her home?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 –

The young prince stared firmly into his brother's soulful gaze. His eyes were the color of the ocean and it reminded him for a moment of the calming waters of Asgard. A sudden vision of the two of them splashing around as children in the Sea of Marmora flashed through his mind without warning. Such a strange thing to think of now, he thought wistfully.

"War?" Loki probed, doing his best to hold back the satisfied smirk that threatened the edges of his lips. The ease with which those pitiable beings could be manipulated even from this distance was quite satisfying. What he wouldn't give to see the look on Odin's face right about now. The turmoil he must be in as he tries to decide exactly how to proceed. "Have they actually stepped foot on Asgard soil? They would not be able to make a gateway without the aid of others."

"Not yet but Helblindi has made his intentions known in no uncertain terms," the Thunder god divulged as he contemplated the small figure of Rowan who stood between them. She peered up at them, her dark green eyes as wide as saucers. "Perhaps, we should continue this discussion in private."

"Rowan needn't leave unless she wishes to," Loki said curtly. "Knowledge is power and my daughter will not be deprived of it the way that I was." He dropped his gaze away from his brother. A softness returning to his features as he brushed his fingers tenderly along his daughter's strawberry curls. "If something you have heard upsets you, Little One, you must tell me so I can allay your fears. What is happening in Asgard will have no effect on our family. I promise."

"Will you leave us to fight them?" Rowan inquired meekly.

"I doubt that will be necessary," the young god mused. "These Frost Giants are nothing more than blustering fools. Without their precious casket, they are but a shell of what they once were. The All-Father can take care of them in one fell swoop." The question was will he? Loki reflected as his eyes settled along the ground beneath her feet and the soft lush strands of grass that swayed lightly against her movements. Will Odin make a pre-emptive strike and put them in their place to save his faithful subjects from yet another conflict on their homeland or will he stay his hand to keep his precious peace for as long as he can? Either way the seeds of unrest that were planted during Tyr's bid for the throne will begin to fester among Asgard's lowly commoners once more. So many of whom have already long since lost faith in the wisdom behind their King's choices. Oh, the delicious misgivings that will flourish among his people as they wait with the dread of their impending doom filling their simple-minded souls. Even after Odin's victory over Laufey all those years ago they still continued to live in fear of the day that the Frost Giants would regain their power. Their reaction to his true parentage was more than enough proof of that. Now he could put their petty prejudices to good use, the mischievous prince reasoned as he held back a sneer. Small steps, he thought to himself, small steps towards much larger goals. He raised his emerald eyes upward to meet his brother's stare. "But let me guess," the trickster continued. "The old fool is going to wait for them to make the first strike." Thor said nothing. He only nodded his head in affirmation. "You should have let me rid the universe of that realm when I had the chance."

"You cannot punish the innocent for the mistakes of a few who hold power over them," Thor remarked thoughtfully. "Father still has hope that once his anger settles Helblindi will see reason."

"Always so steadfast in your allegiance to your king," Loki snipped sarcastically as he brushed past the thunder god and began strutting towards the patio. "The Jotunn will see reason? Eh heh heh heh heh. What a sad and futile hope." They barely needed any prompting at all; Loki contemplated to himself, just a bare whisper of an idea into the Frost Giant's ear was all he needed. Helblindi had been ripe for the picking. He probably would have come to the same conclusion even without the young god's magical prompting. It was an old trick. One that he had mastered during his projection spells, it was quite a bit of fun to play with the weak minded. "You know as well as I how unwise it is to hold off our armies until he finds an ally to join his cause." Loki continued to berate his brother. "Yet, you have become nothing more than a yes man for your father's whims."

"OUR father and our liege," Thor protested as he followed behind his brother. "Even if you are loathe to admit it. And you know as well as I that the All…"

"Yes, yes, the All-Father's word is law," Loki interrupted as he whipped around to face the demigod. "You needn't waste your breath with such rhetoric on me."

"He only wishes to maintain the peace of the nine realms," Thor reiterated, his deep voice floating through the air like a bottomless rumble. "Perhaps delaying action is not the most prudent of military tactics but I cannot say that I disagree with his choice. We must maintain the peace. We cannot let idle threats turn us into the harbingers of War."

"And what happens when he decides to hand me over to them in the name of his beloved peace," Loki seethed, a devilish smirk unfolding along his slender lips as he taunted the blonde warrior. "What will you do then, brother?"

"Daddy?" Rowan's small voice squeaked as she tugged at his fingers. All of the swagger fell from his face as he realized how that must have sounded to his daughter. He lifted her into his arms immediately as he brushed his lips gently across her forehead.

"Half-pint," Thor instructed as he took a step closer to them. His crystal blue eyes bore into the trickster's gaze unflinchingly even as his words were directed towards his tiny niece. "Your grandfather would never agree to such a thing and more importantly than that, I would never abandon your father to such a fate."

"I'm sorry, Little One. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was simply making a point to your Uncle of the pitfalls of blindly following another," Loki soothed as he held her tighter. The unfaltering words of his brother tugged at his heart but he refused to dwell on the sentiment. "I swear to you, there isn't a creature in the nine realms that will ever hold any power over me again." He tweaked her nose affectionately as he scrutinized her every movement. She was very brave, so much like her mother but courageous or not she was still his little girl and he did not want to alarm her unnecessarily. "We still have a few hours before your mother will be done with her… business. How would you like it if we returned your uncle to Asgard ourselves? You can visit with your grandmother for a little bit. Would that please you, darling?" His daughter smiled, her mother's smile, and for a moment all of his schemes were forgotten.

With a quick sweep of his magic Loki had brought them into the corridors of the Royal Palace just a few feet from the entranceway to his parent's chambers. The young prince was careful ever since he had obtained his freedom to make certain that he never chose quite the same location during his travelling spells even if it was only a mere fraction of an alteration from his last focal point. There was always a slight difference, he made sure of it. Never again would he be caught unaware. They had barely taken two steps when Frigga appeared walking down the long hallway. A large smile spread across her face as she took in the sight of them. Loki noticed that there were two guards following behind her. Odin must be expecting Jotunheim to find a way to make good on their threats of war for him to have her watched over so closely inside the castles walls.

"What a glorious surprise," Frigga beamed as she reached them, giving a hug to each of her son's before scooping up her granddaughter into her arms.

"I hope this time your husband has chosen warriors to secure your safety who are loyal to the throne of Asgard," Loki gibed, his dark green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"As do I," Frigga said wryly as she set Rowan back down gently, shaking her head slightly back and forth as she gazed upon her youngest son. "Do try and keep your acerbic tongue under some restraint if you cross paths with your father, Loki. He is under a great deal of stress."

"For you, Mother, I shall do my best," he grinned widely. "I promised Rowan a quick visit." Loki glanced down at his daughter, her tiny hand entwined in Frigga's as she gazed up at him cheerfully. "You are not to leave your Grandmother's side, Little One. Do not wander off this time. You understand the importance of this, yes?" She nodded her head up and down in agreement.

"I won't forget, Daddy," Rowan pledged as she bounced with excitement. "I promise. Where are you going?"

"I would like to check these dungeons for myself since I am here," the young prince revealed. He feathered his long, slender fingers lightly across the strawberry ringlets that fell across her forehead, a faint smile whispering across his lips.

"I doubt that Father will consent to that, brother," Thor remarked with a furrowed brow but the mischievous prince's grin only deepened at his words.

"I don't recall saying that I was going to ask for permission," Loki smirked. "Mind your Grandmother, Little One." He began his spell with a flourish of his hand and disappeared from their view. The swirling sensation dissipated quickly as he took in the sight of the darkened stairwell of the lower levels of the castle. It was not his first time descending down these steps. He had been here often enough in those early days of their return to Asgard. When all threat from the machinations of Malekith and the Enchantress were finally behind them and they could at long last begin their life together free of worry. He had arrived almost daily to these dismal chambers to ensure that his instructions were carried out to the letter for his special prisoner. Sometimes he had gone simply to watch him suffer and listen to his screams. The old man was long since dead but his respite had not come easy. The mortal had endured months of slow torture before his frail body had finally granted him the death that he begged for so insistently. Still his agony was only a mere fraction of what he deserved for the things that so called doctor had done to his wife. The sick bastard, Loki thought bitterly as he continued to make his way down the blackened corridor. His wife did not know, of course. As much as she hated the man she would not have approved, it was not her way. She had no knowledge of his visits. Loki had been careful to keep his true identity a secret. The young prince knew that if Odin had ever become aware that he had held a human in one of these cells that there would have been no end to his anger. Not that Loki cared. His only regret was that he had not been given additional time to make Ivanovich's anguish even more profound. He realized as he reached the landing that he was still dressed in Midgardian fashion. With a quick incantation he had covered himself in his princely uniform as he stepped into the lamp light of the main hall.

"Your royal highness," a voice called out from its place a few feet away. The elder soldier was standing guard in front of the archway that lead to the first partition of cells. The young prince remembered him. He had been one of the one's who had taken care of dispensing Dr. Ivanovich's penances. "We have not seen you down this way in ages. How can I be of service?"

"I am merely passing through your floor," the demigod instructed as he strutted through the archway and began walking passed the cells, his eyes focused on the end of the passage and the marbled wall that marked the way to the mystical oubliette. The first soldier followed after him nervously as the other three remained at their posts; clearly he realized the young prince's intentions.

"I… I… beg your… your pardon, your royal highness," the guard stuttered as he caught up to the trickster. "But… but… you can't… I mean… not that you can't… but…"

"Oh stop your blubbering," Loki snapped as he finally reached the marble wall. He placed a hand out tentatively and brushed it along the granite structure. He had never attempted to pass through one of the All-Father's mystical portals before but he had seen it done once when Odin had granted him access to the Enchantress' resting place. This one should be much easier to breach since the realm that it lead to was far closer and if Lorelei could access it than certainly he could puzzle it out. No matter what tricks she may have learned over the years, there was no way that she could surpass him in power. As inconceivable as it had been to him at first when Rowan had given him the description of the sorceress who had threatened her, the more he thought about it the more certain he had become of her identity.

"But sir… I mean… your royal highness," the elderly guard began once more. Loki closed his eyes and let his magic flow through him until the edges of his fingertips began to give off a shallow blue light.

"Loki, stop!" the thunderous voice of his brother echoed down the long hall causing the prince to lose his focus. He whipped his entire body towards the sound in his displeasure, his long green cape twirling behind him as it followed his movements.

"Did you run all the way here?" Loki gibed as he eyed his brother with an evil sneer. "What I do is none of your concern."

"Loki, our father wishes to trust you." Thor panted as he inhaled another deep breath. It was obvious that he had exerted himself in his mad dash to get to the dungeons before the trickster was able to complete his desired task. "I know he does but if you insist on doing things behind his back you leave him no other choice but to continue to question your motives. Do you forget Heimdall's watchful eye?"

"Have you forgotten that I have long since mastered ways to elude the mighty Gate Keeper?" The mischievous prince smiled eerily as he moved his hand once more along the marble surface. "I have every right to ensure the safety of my family with my own eyes and I could care less what Odin thinks of me." Was he supposed to just trust the word of others that Malekith was still safely held behind those mystical bars when two insignificant soldiers had managed to escape? Even Skurge could prove to be a danger to his loved ones if he ever found his way to freedom.

"Your Royal Highnesses', please," the guard interjected nervously. "You don't understand."

"The opposite of love is apathy," the thunder god asserted, ignoring the soldier completely as he placed his hand against his brother's shoulder. "The depth of anger in your voice whenever you say his name is alone proof of the lie that you've just spoken, brother. Come let us seek admittance from the All-Father together. I am sure…" Thor's words were cut off as the stoned wall began to shimmer in a pale blue light. Loki took a step back as he watched the strange illumination grow brighter and deeper. This was not his work. Someone else was opening the enclosure.

"As I tried to tell you," a timid voice whispered behind him. "The All-Father went through a little while ago." Loki snapped his head towards the soldier at his side. His dark green eyes filled with anger and foreboding. The elderly guard jumped back in fear as he noticed the slight flash of crimson that ran through the eyes of the youngest prince.

"And you couldn't have spit that out earlier?" Loki rasped in exasperation as the wall seemed to fade away under the bright light that encompassed it. "Go back to your post!" the trickster ordered as he watched the man run down the corridor at a record speed that belied his age. It was mere seconds before Odin appeared before them. His eye shifting between his two sons and a scowl set upon his lips.

"What are you two doing here?" The All-Father probed as his grip tightened along Gungnir.

"I am going inside," Loki divulged with an air of authority to his voice that caused his father's features to sharpen as he focused his glare on his youngest son.

"Is that what you thought? Well, I forbid it." Odin brushed passed the two of them and took a few steps forward, clearly expecting them to follow.

"It is nice to see you, too, Father," the young prince bit off sarcastically as he watched his father walk away from him. Odin stopped abruptly, turning his body slowly to face them when neither had moved.

"Not one of you has permission to be here. You will leave at once." The All-Father ordered. His one eye narrowing as he awaited their acquiescence.

"I will not," Loki professed defiantly. He stood there unwavering, his face a cold mask as his eyes bore into his fathers.

"Father," Thor intervened as he took a step forward. "He only wishes to…"

"Enough," The All-Father hollered as he slammed Gungnir into the concrete floor causing a thunderous echo to vibrate through the chamber. "I have enough matters to attend to. I will not waste another moment on this." The King shifted his gaze back to Loki as he moved closer to him. "If you make one move to penetrate this opening I shall see to it that you are imprisoned inside of it for insubordination to your King."

"It would be a pleasure to see you try," Loki seethed.

"Thor leave us," Odin proclaimed. The young prince couldn't help but smirk knowingly. 'Yes go Thor,' he thought to himself. 'Be a good little lap dog.'

"I shall not," the Thunder god maintained. His voice was a steady rumble and his bright blue eyes unflinching as he regarded his father. Loki stared at his brother in stunned silence.

"That was not a request from your father," The All-Father gaped as he turned his attention back to his eldest son. "That was a command from your King."

"Either way, I shall not go," Thor vowed. "You shall not pass judgment on him in private, never again."

"First you defy my authority and now you openly challenge my right to magistrate?" His voice was a mixture of irritation and disbelief as he regarded his son sternly. "Was he not guilty of the crime? Did he not earn his punishment? Do you think my ruling would have been different if it had been held in a public hearing? The inhabitants of this realm would have demanded his head on a platter. He brought war to this land and countless deaths to our nation."

"He had a change of heart. He fought at our side. He saved our people," the thunder god continued. His voice overflowed with emotion. "Did that mean nothing to you? It might have meant something to our citizens had he been given a chance to speak in his defense."

"You look at him through the eyes of a small child who is gazing at his little brother," Odin admonished solemnly. "It blinds you to so many other things. I understand the sentiment. He will always be my little boy, you both will but in matters of state you must leave your emotions behind or one day it will be your undoing." Loki felt a sudden pang of guilt as he watched his brother, so staunch in his loyalty even now. He tried to push it aside, to look at the situation through calculated eyes that could find a way to use this discord between father and son to his advantage. He had the perfect opportunity to cause a rift between them but something wouldn't let him. Did he not long to undermine Odin's authority and cause doubts among the Asgardian's regarding his competence to rule them? What sweeter revenge could there be then this? What greater obstruction than a schism between a monarch and the first in line for the throne? Yet, he remained silent. The feelings bubbling up inside his chest made him uncomfortable. He tried to stoke his anger. Yes, anger was much more manageable than what was threatening to overtake him now. He could not afford the sentimentality. His brother might be foolish enough to blindly forgive but Loki would not forget the wrongs done to him.

"I will always be your little boy? You mean your little jotunn trinket," Loki rasped. "By the nines, I am so tired of you laying claim to any fatherly love for me. We both know the reason that you took me from Jotunnheim and affection had nothing to do with it."

"You are my son, Loki. You have been my son since the first moment I held you in my arms," Odin divulged quietly. "And that will never change."

"Yes, yes. I could see the eternal love in your eyes when you cast me off to that hellish limbo for the rest of my days," Loki raged. "Why can't you just admit the truth? I was a means to an end for you. A way to one day keep the Jotunn in line by having your own little puppet king sitting on their throne. How well has that plan worked out for you, Father?"

"You are so blinded by your hate, Loki. You can't see anything else." Odin continued. "Do you know how easy it would have been for me to make your punishment truly eternal? I did not have to give you a way out but I did."

"Is that the reasoning that you gave to them? Mother… Thor… is that how you pacified them when they learned that I was gone? You are good father so careful with your choice of words," He intoned sarcastically, the corner of his lip upturned in a sideways smile. "And they call me silver-tongue. That oath you spoke during your enchantment was as good as a death sentence. Who would have shed a tear for me? You never meant for me to ever see the light of day."

"I meant to teach you a lesson," Odin replied, the pain evident in his voice. "One you sorely needed to learn and one that apparently was lost upon you."

"You meant for me to suffer." Loki could literally feel his blood boiling with rage. All those months in stasis while he could see the world move on around him, every second had felt like an eternity. "But it wasn't enough that you took them from me. You had to break her, crush her hopes. You weren't satisfied until you had her fleeing to Midgard. You think I don't know why?"

"Enough both of you," Thor cut in abruptly, his bright blue eyes drifting back and forth between them. "What's done cannot be undone. We have all made mistakes but we are family."

"Thor, leave us," Loki echoed his father's earlier words. The thunder god opened his mouth to object but the young prince turned on him in a fury. "I do not want you here. I did not ask for your protection and I do not want it. GET OUT!" Thor paused for a moment before turning swiftly, the hurt evident in his eyes as he walked away. Loki hated it. He hated the dull hum of pain that he felt at the sight of his brother's sadness. The tiny voice resounding deep inside his head that yearned to call him back. The childish whim buried so far in his subconscious that longed for the comfort and strength of having him by his side. He refused to let his mind linger on such things. "Five months," he grated as he punctuated each word slowly, his voice filled with venom. "Five months in that crafty little hell that you created for me. You took her from me, from my mind, from my dreams. Have you any idea what an empty feeling that was after all the years we had together? You left me nothing. Nothing but glimpses of them as they walked by or perhaps sat down to read a book, the distant sound of my daughter's laughter. Natasha didn't know the actual place of my exile, did she? Not until that last day. Do you have any idea what a cruel bastard you are?"

"Why would I have given our family details that would have brought them no comfort?" The All-Father all but whispered his response as he dropped his gaze away from his son's accusing stare. "It was your punishment to bear not theirs."

"And yet you ended up telling her exactly where I resided and how fathomless my sentence truly was?" Loki would never forget the anguish in her eyes or the desperation in her voice. Never had he seen her in so much pain and there had been nothing that he could do to stop it. He had been helpless to console her.

"Your wife was persistent and unrelenting. She wanted answers. She wanted details. She would not give up." Odin told him. "I had no other choice then to tell her everything."

"No, you told her because you couldn't stand the thought that I might have received any solace from seeing them even for a fraction of a moment. You wanted to drive her away." He could barely suppress the urge to strike the old man, King or not, All-Father or not. "How disappointed you must have been when I returned with her at my side."

"The only disappointment that I have is that even after everything you are still just as narcissistic and self-absorbed as you ever were," The All-Father snapped, his jaw tightened and his nostrils flared in his anger. "Everything that you will ever need you already have and yet you refuse to let that be enough. I feel sorry for my granddaughter and your wife because they will be forced to pay the price for your needless ambitions right along with you." Something about his statement made Loki recall the words of Lorelei from so long ago. It flitted through his mind, gnawing at his veneer of self-confidence.

_"I feel sorry for the woman that ever really loves you."_

He felt his insecurities begin to rise at the thought. Was there not a part of her even now, no matter how small, that already regretted loving him as much as she did? "There is nothing more important to me than them," the young prince protested.

"Then prove it and become the husband and father that they deserve," Odin entreated as he turned to leave the room. He took a few steps toward the archway and then stopped momentarily, leaving his back facing his son as he spoke with a voice as inflexible as stone. "I was strengthening the wards and ensnarement's against any future attempts in or out of that realm without my authority. You would be wise not to disobey me in this, my son. You are not allowed to enter." And with that he moved swiftly down the corridor, exiting the dungeon and leaving the mischievous prince alone. Loki turned back toward the granite wall and extended his long slender fingers toward it slowly before pulling his hand back to his side. "Damn him!" he cursed before he called upon his magic to teleport himself back to Midgard. As the whirling sensation of colors dissipated his eyes took in the sight of the small apartment that Shield had supplied for his wife's alter ego. He knew she wasn't due to return for a while yet but his mind was too unsettled to be of good company. There was no reason for him to spoil his daughter's visit with her grandmother with his foul mood. Better to give himself some much needed time to cool off. Odin was wrong, wasn't he? He had learned his lesson. He would never do anything to put his family at risk. So he had dabbled in a little mischief. He had been angry and frustrated when he had worked his tricks in Jotunnheim. The sight of that archer standing so smugly in their bedroom combined with her earlier declaration that she would never return to Asgard again had left him fuming. So he had decided to strike a blow at Odin. The All-Father more than deserved it, did he not? But this was exactly what she feared. It was the precise reason that she wouldn't return home with him. He exhaled audibly as he combed his fingers through his long black hair, brushing the stray strands away from his forehead. He had made a mistake. Before the thought had barely tumbled from his mind he caught the faintest hint of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly. His emerald eyes narrowed in immediate displeasure as they fell upon the figure of Hawkeye sitting casually on the small upholstered chair along the far wall of the living room. His feet lying on top of the coffee table and his hands folded comfortably across his waist.

"What are you doing here?" the young god probed. This was the last thing that he had expected to find on coming to this place and the very last thing that he wanted to deal with. He could feel his earlier anger returning tenfold.

"Working… We're partner's remember?" Barton replied with a satisfied smirk. "She should be here any minute. You're early though. I don't think she is going to like you cutting into our alone time."

"Taunting me is not in your best interests." The trickster's voice was cool and devoid of feeling. Natasha had given him a specific time to come for her. Why wouldn't she have mentioned that she would be meeting with Barton prior? The omission bothered him greatly but he did his best not to let it show.

"Is that what I'm doing?" the archer chuckled as he crossed his legs at the ankles and settled himself further into the cushions with an exaggerated motion as if to emphasize how little he thought of the demigod's threats.

"You mortals are woefully predictable," Loki shot back calmly. He knew full well what the man was up to. He wanted to upset him but he wasn't going to give the little prat the satisfaction. "And you are a fool if you think you can get under my skin."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Hawkeye grinned as he glanced casually at the watch along his wrist. "I'm just here on Shield business. Just like the old days. It's been great having her back you know. Over five years apart and the second she returned we just fell right into a groove. It was like we had never been away from each other. Pretty amazing isn't it? Not that I was surprised."

"Is that revelation supposed to bother me?" The trickster said with a sly smile. How he would love to wrap his hands around that scrawny little neck.

"Are you going to pretend that it doesn't?" Barton teased.

"I bet you were praying every night that I would never get free." The young god could hear the edge returning to his voice. He tried to keep his composure but it was not an easy task. He hated him and even more than that he hated how quickly she had forgiven him. "Did you think you were going to take my place? Help raise my daughter? Well, I'm so happy to have disappointed you."

"It ain't over till the fat lady sings." The archer intoned playfully. It was clear that he thought this was a big game and that he was having a great deal of fun trying to get a rise out of the young prince.

"What are you talking about?" Loki puzzled. He hated these strange expressions that the people of this realm insisted upon using. "You Midgardian's are always talking in riddles."

"The Black Widow is back on Earth now, helping to fight the good fight and she is getting real tired of your crap." Barton's voice lost its jovial undertone as he sat up slowly, moving his feet back to the ground. "Is that clear enough for you?" He stood up then as he glanced once more at his watch.

"How pathetic are you to spend all these years still pining over another man's wife?" Loki gibed. He could feel the presence of his wife coming closer. She was still a distance away but she was definitely headed in this direction.

"I had her first." Clint professed with a crooked smile. Just the allusion to their past intimacies caused Loki's lips to upturn in a sneer as he took a forceful step closer to the archer.

"You had her body and perhaps the tiniest fraction of her heart but you never had all of her, not the way that I do and you never will." His long, lean frame towered over Barton as he spoke. He could feel his control slipping from him, the heat and anger rising within him at every word.

"You want to test that theory?" Hawkeye winked.

"Do you fail to remember that I am privy to all your past exploits?" Loki needled. "My favorite was your sorrowful little excuse for a proposal and her unequivocal response of 'No'." Two could play at this game, he thought to himself as he grinned wickedly at the smaller man. "It is followed very closely by your years of never ending frustration in your pathetic attempts to woo her back into your bed. She feels indebted to you for the chance at freedom that you gave her, nothing more."

"If you were really that confident than you wouldn't be so jealous," Clint retorted, the smile from moments before completely erased from his lips. He stared up into the eyes of the demigod challengingly as he continued. "You can't stand the sight of me. I wonder why that is? Maybe deep down you know that she deserves a hell of a lot better than you. They both do."

"You think you can provoke me into a fight? Is that it?" Loki inquired as he held onto his stoic demeanor by the skin of his teeth. "Nicely timed for when she walks through the door? You're not worth the effort, little birdman. I'm not the least bit envious of you."

"You're jealous of her faith in me and the fact that when push comes to shove she trusts me more than you." Clint goaded. Loki blinked in surprise at hearing his deepest fears recited back to him. Were his insecurities truly that transparent?

"And yet I'm the one she wants," the demigod retaliated. "I'm her husband and the father of her children." He watched in satisfaction at the shocked look that spread across the archer's face at the sound of his words. "That's right. It's 'children'. We are having another baby." She had entered the apartment building, he thought to himself, only a minute or two more and she would be walking through the door. "Enjoy your place on the sidelines while you can, little circus boy, soon my family will be returning to Asgard and then you will never see them again."

"It's really eating away at you isn't it?" Clint inquired as the serene mask slipped back into place. "Being stuck on Earth and not getting your way? It's just like I thought the moment I saw that you were back, give you enough rope and you'll hang yourself with it."

"There's one thing you seem to be forgetting." Loki smiled as he felt his wife less than a foot from the doorway. "The only reason that you're still breathing is because my wife wishes it." He dropped his voice to a low whisper as he leaned closer to the archer. "If I ever thought for a second that I had lost her your death would be my first priority." He brushed passed him as he sat down regally in the arm chair that Clint had so recently vacated, mimicking the agent's earlier movements as he crossed his legs languidly across the small table at his feet. "You would do well to remember that, birdman." He grinned as he heard the door of the apartment click open.

Natasha walked into the foyer, her dark blue eyes scanning the two gentlemen in her living room without a hint of emotion. She set her purse along the long thin wooden table that stood against the wall at her right side. Loki watched as she turned her attentions away from them and gazed at her reflection inside a large oval mirror that hung above the tabletop. She brushed her straight blond locks behind her ear. The young prince wondered absently if he should drop the illusion spell that he had casted on her or wait until he brought her back to their small house. He missed her long red curls but she looked just as beautiful with this color. It reminded him of when she was pregnant with their daughter and all the disguises and alias's they had lived under while trying to keep themselves hidden from Thanos and Shield. He sensed no anger in her, no emotion at all to be exact but she hadn't even remotely acknowledged his presence which perplexed him. Was she upset that he had arrived early?

"So what information have you got for me, Barton?" She commented as she strolled into the room before moving past her partner and taking a seat on the arm of the chair where Loki resided. Leaning down unexpectedly she placed a gentle kiss across his lips before turning her attention back to Clint. The demigod smiled broadly as he gazed up at the archer, his dark green eyes sparkling in delight at her actions and the obvious discomfort that it brought upon the assassin.

"I don't remember Fury giving your husband security clearance," Clint remarked as he moved across the room to a small leather bag lying along the floor. "Not that it matters to me," he added as he unzipped the compartment and pulled out a file folder thick with documents. "But the big guy is going to get grumpy. You should have seen the way he hit the roof when he saw that you brought him along to Starks little shindig."

"You should have taken pictures, Barton," the Black Widow replied, the barest hint of a smile along the edges of her lips as she gazed up at him. Loki felt a twinge of jealousy at their familiarity. It was ridiculous he knew. She was seated at his side, her hand entwined in his as it rested on her lap. Still the archer couldn't have been clearer about his intentions. He still thought he had a chance with her. He was biding his time, waiting for Loki to do something to cause her to leave him. He was putting on the face of reluctant acceptance for Natasha's benefit. By the All-Father, how that maddened him.

"Who says I didn't?" Clint winked as he handed the file to her. "Anyway, how about you, Tash? Did you find out anything useful?"

"They are not about to hand over their company secrets on my first day on the payroll," Natasha replied coolly but her sapphire eyes were warm and that alone galled Loki as she released his hand so that she could take the folder. "I'm good but no one's that good, Barton." She opened the binder and began sifting through the documents but the demigod's emerald eyes stayed transfixed on Hawkeye.

"Well, no one's better than you, Tasha, that's for sure," Clint beamed. Loki hated the way that he looked at his wife. The thoughts that the young god imagined were going on behind those hazel eyes disturbed him. Was he remembering their past together or even worse imagining their future? The thought burned him to no end. "Do you recognize that chick?"

"Yes… I saw her at the luncheon but we never spoke," Natasha told him simply, her voice devoid of emotion. Yet, there was a ripple of jealousy that fluttered through their bond. Just a flash and then it was gone but it drew Loki out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to his wife and the photograph of the blonde woman that she held in her hand. The young prince recognized it immediately but he said nothing as he gazed between the two spies. "Who is she?"

"That's the interesting part," Clint began, his chestnut eyes held a flurry of excitement as he spoke. "Seems she came up to Stark and introduced herself as Melodi. He said he noticed something odd about her right off the bat. She claimed that she didn't work for Gynacon but since she doesn't work for Stark Enterprises what was she doing there? We had Interpol do a background check from a print off her glass that Tony was nice enough to swap and you'll never guess the crazy stuff they found."

"Are we playing twenty questions, Barton?" The Black Widow replied coldly as she continued to flip through the papers in her hand. "Just tell me."

"Eh, you're no fun," Hawkeye intoned playfully as he tapped a finger along the top of the sheets of paper she held in her hands. "Take a look at the date and time on that third pic."

"It's the same day as the party," Natasha gaped in disbelief. "How could this woman be walking through customs in Germany at the same time she was standing less than five feet from me in New York? Is it possible she has a twin sister?"

"With the same exact finger prints? That would be a No," Clint laughed but the Black Widow was clearly not amused.

"Cut to the chase, Barton," she ordered stoically as she turned her attention back to the photographs in her hands. "What does Shield know about her?"

"Well, I'm not really sure about the one who was hitting on your husband," Clint smirked as she whipped her head up from the papers in her lap, her dark blue eyes like daggers as she regarded the archer stonily. "Tony's words not mine," he shrugged. "But the one in Germany? Her name is Yelena Belova. Apparently an alumnus of the Red Room Academy. From what we can gather she is dabbling in mercenary work now. She snuck into the states a few hours ago." Natasha turned her gaze toward her husband who was sitting quietly at her side.

"Who is this woman?" She requested as she dropped one of the photographs onto his lap and stood up so that she was looking down at him as she awaited an answer.

"I have no idea," he lied as he tossed the picture back toward her. "She said her name was Melodi. I barely talked to her, my little spider. I do remember your jealousy though, it was cute."

"She couldn't be hopping around the globe without the use of some kind of magic," Natasha continued to probe. "Didn't you sense anything?"

"I didn't feel any magic emanating from her," Loki answered honestly. "Although I do agree with the man of Iron in his assessment. She was quite odd."

"Well if you don't have anything else for me, Barton." She remarked as she turned back to the archer and handed him the file. "I think I'll head home for the evening. I'll talk to you, tomorrow." Hawkeye nodded as he put the file back in the leather bag and headed towards the door. He stepped through the doorway stopping abruptly as he turned back towards them.

"I almost forgot," Hawkeye divulged. His face was a serene mask as his hand clutched the doorknob tightly. "I guess congratulations are in order. I'm sure Rowan must be excited about the baby. I wish you all the best, Tasha. I'll see you, tomorrow."

"You told him!" she seethed the moment that the door had closed shut. "After I asked you not to. I told you that I wanted to wait and at the very first opportunity you tell him."

"I wasn't thinking… it just sort of…" he swallowed deeply.

"You never think," Natasha sighed in hushed tones. Her anger seemed to have vanished but something about the look in her eyes made him long for her wrath. "You just do what you want. I'm disappointed, Loki, but sadly I'm not surprised. Please just take us home."

"Natasha, I am truly sorry." Loki whispered. He laced their fingers, pulled her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips softly against her palm. He touched her face, enjoying the feel of his fingertips along her smooth skin. His emerald eyes searched hers pleadingly as he took a strand of her long blonde hair and began to slide it languidly through his fingers. He undid his spell and watched as the lush thread became a soft red curl. He glided his thumb back and forth mesmerized by its beauty.

"You're hiding something about that woman," Natasha remarked suddenly. "I could see it in your face when you looked at the picture. If you're really sorry than prove it. Stop hiding things from me." The words of his father reverberated through his mind.

_"Then prove it and become the husband and father that they deserve."_

Her sudden change of conversation had thrown him for a loop. "Where did that come from?" he gaped. A moment before she had been so melancholy. Now she was staring at him with the calculated eyes of a shield agent. Hearing a mirror of Odin's earlier sentiment coming from his wife unnerved him. Had her wariness in him grown so great? He had no reason to hide his suspicions from her, not really. He needed her to trust that he would answer her questions. He needed things to be the way they were before. Still there were some things that he couldn't tell her. He had already made so many mistakes. Voices seemed to fill his head as his uncertainties grew.

_"Give you enough rope and you'll hang yourself with it."_

_"They will be forced to pay the price for your needless ambitions."_

_"You think you love her? You don't know the meaning of the word."_

_"What's done cannot be undone. We have all made mistakes but we are family."_

"She reminded me of Amora." He replied finally. "There was something about her attitude. I wasn't lying to you I felt no magic and Amora is… well… sleeping. So it isn't her."

"But you think you know who it is, don't you?" She inquired in her business like tone.

"Please stop speaking to me like the Black Widow," Loki drawled defensively. He had no interest in being interrogated. He was use to her cool demeanor. He knew it was only her way but something about the look in her eyes unnerved him. There was a part of him that knew that he needed to tell her everything. If Lorelei had set her sights on toying with Gynacon than Natasha needed to be aware of who she was dealing with. Still he wavered. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a precipice. Any second the wrong word or action could send her fleeing from him and straight towards the archer. "I much prefer to talk to my wife. I believe I know who that woman really is. I have no proof but I'm fairly certain. I will tell you everything, my darling, I promise but later."

"What?" Natasha exasperated, confusion darkened her eyes. "Later? Are you serious?"

"Yes," He drawled in his seductive accent. "I want…"

"You want? You want?" Natasha seethed, her serene mask dropping from her in an instant. "Isn't that how everything always starts? Well, to hell with what you want. I want answers. I want…"

"Me." A slow smile spread across his face as he recaptured the crimson ringlet between his fingers. He leaned forward to nuzzle the base of her throat. "Inside you," he purred as his mouth feasted on the side of her neck. He felt her breath hitch and a slow tremor spread across her skin. He loved the way her body reacted to him. It thrilled him to the core, the effect he had over her. Such a sense of power that filled him even as his utter helplessness swept through his body. She was his lifeblood as essential to his well-being as the air that he breathed. He was literally shaking with his need for her. He felt her hands push lightly against his chest as he began nibbling on her ear. He knew she was wrestling with her own desires. The agent versus the woman. "Trust me," he murmured in her ear. "I promised and I meant it." He cupped the sides of her face and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, tender caress. "I just… I ache for you, Natasha." His voice shamelessly vulnerable and unguarded even as the movement of his body was forceful and deliberate. He locked her tight in his arms as his mouth slid back down her throat. "I want to take you slowly until every cell of your body is humming in pleasure and you're begging me for release." His foreshadowing of what was to come caused her head to fall back and her heart beat to quicken." His mouth settled on hers for another long, drugging kiss. "That's what you want too, isn't it, my little spider?"

"Yes," she sighed against his lips. "Yes, Loki. It's what I want." Their kiss exploded into raw passion as she pulled him to the floor in one fluid motion. Their clothes discarded in a frenzy of wild abandon. He loved every second of it, her eagerness and her lack of inhibition. She moved to straddle him, lowering herself slowly until he was completely inside of her. It gave him deep satisfaction that she demanded everything that he was capable of giving her and more. His hands moved along her body. He knew every curve, every indention by heart. She leaned back. Her hair falling over her shoulder in an utterly wanton motion. His hands gripped her hips as he felt her tighten around him. He altered his movements to keep her from coming too soon. He wanted the sensation to build and build until she was completely undone.

"I love you," she gasped and he lost all semblance of control, his chest heaving, his heart racing next to hers as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss overtook them both. He pulled her down to cover his chest as he held her close. He felt renewed. The taunting voices that had plagued him were long gone. Their love was unbreakable.

"I believe that it was Amora's sister," he whispered in a voice that sounded thoroughly satisfied as his fingers combed leisurely through her hair.

"That's the last thing on my mind at the moment," she laughed. Her fingers running in slow circles along his abdomen. She was stretched out on top of him, her legs tangled with his as she pressed her lips gently against his chest.

"I do want to be a man of my word for you," Loki breathed. He didn't want to deny her anything. He was the god of mischief and lies. Old habits were hard to break but she made him want to be more. Maybe he didn't deserve her. She had the heart of a hero and that was something that he would never have. He had no illusions about himself but he loved her more than anything. That had to count for something, didn't it? Perhaps, it made up for all the rest. "I think she was using a glamour spell to look like that other human. She had to have been cloaking her abilities so I couldn't sense it but I am all but certain it was Lorelei."

"The woman with Malekith, the one who pretended to be the Enchantress?" Natasha questioned, her interest obviously peaked as she lifted her head and rested her chin against his chest. Her dark blue eyes blinked up at him curiously as her fingers continued to travel seductively along his skin.

"Yes, I believe she was the one who hid the Moebius stone in our room." He brushed a kiss against her shoulder. "I think she has been shadowing us for a while." One hand rested against the swell of her back as the other began to play absently with a curl of her hair.

"Why would she do that?" she puzzled, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she sat up slightly. He slid his hand along her side as his fingers grazed her stomach. He couldn't help but think of the child growing inside of her. Perhaps, another little girl. Maybe with her mother's eyes. His smile deepened at the thought.

"Revenge, perhaps." Loki surmised. His fingers continuing to twirl the crimson ringlet in his hand as his emerald eyes roamed his wife's body appreciatively. He drew her back to him and tucked her head beneath his chin. "But more importantly, I think she is trying to find a way to free her sister."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –

It was as if time had stood still or perhaps the image of it speeding in reverse would have been a more apt description for the feeling that came over her as she walked through the long corridors. The entire moment felt eerily familiar. The sharp tap from the heels of her dark black boots reverberated along the steel floors in the same way they had done countless times before. The fellow agents were moving past her without so much as a passing glance. It was almost as if she had never left. There was not the tiniest speck of the hellicarrier that had changed even a fraction in all the years she had been away. Everything was exactly the same except for her, of course. She was a far cry from the assassin who had boarded this ship all those years ago hell bent on rescuing her partner and bringing down the maniacal god who had taken over his mind. If someone had told her that day that she would end up falling in love with the demigod and having his children she would have told them to seek some much needed professional help. Life certainly was full of surprises, she thought to herself as she reached her destination. She pushed open the door swiftly not even bothering to knock.

"Hey, kiddo," Fury remarked. The Shield director was leaning casually on the front of his desk, his leg slightly crossed as if he had been expecting her to open the door that very second. "I heard through the grapevine that congratulations are in order."

"Why am I here, Fury?" Natasha inquired in her detached manner. Clint hadn't wasted any time at all. He must have spread the news the moment that he had left the apartment. "Let's just skip the fake pleasantries and get down to business."

"Actually this pregnancy of yours is precisely the reason that I called you in here," the director advised as he moved around his desk. He pulled the swivel chair out and plopped down in it with a thud.

"My personal life is none of your concern," She stated coldly. Her dark blue eyes narrowed in irritation. "If that is the only reason that you sent for me than this meeting is adjourned." She turned swiftly as she moved back towards the door of his office.

"Hold your horses there, kiddo," Nick rasped as he rested his foot up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "I'm still the commander here."

"Maybe for those simpletons walking around the corridors of this ship," the black widow advised coldly. "But I'm not on active duty, Fury, so you know what you can do with your commands."

"You may not be on the payroll, Honey, but you are knee deep in the trenches just the same," the director drawled, his lip upturned in a sideways smile. "Or are you willing to walk away from this one unfinished? I've never known you to leave a mission incomplete."

"You are the one who came to me looking for my expertise not the other way around," she retorted calmly as she swiveled back to face him once more. "If you no longer need my assistance that's fine with me."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Romanoff," Fury snipped as he reached for a business card from his desktop. He extended his arm out in her direction, flicking his wrist slightly to signal her to take it but she didn't move. "I'm merely looking out for my number one spy. Go on, take it." Natasha moved forward reluctantly taking the card into her hand and reading it carefully.

"An obstetrician? What the hell is this?" she gaped. "I can find my own doctor, thanks."

"This doctor specializes in unique circumstances." Nick divulged. "Like I said, I'm just looking out for you, Natasha."

"Having a baby isn't really a unique circumstance, Fury, women do it all the time," the black widow replied as she continued to gaze at the card in her palm.

"Yes, but most women haven't been genetically altered to be emotionless killing machines," the director declared pointedly. "Look, I probably should have told you this when you first defected to our side but I didn't think the details I had learned about the Black Widow program would matter that much to you. You were already aware that the drugs that they gave you had more than likely left you sterile, or so we thought. Besides, you weren't exactly the mothering type. I didn't find out you were pregnant last time until you were being wheeled into the E.R. of our med unit. By then the information didn't really seem relevant anymore."

"What information?" she exasperated. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the reason that you went into pre-term labor," Nick told her as he leaned back into his chair once more.

"Oh, you mean the stress from the ton of soldiers that you sent after me and my husband and the order that you gave Hawkeye to take me down at any cost?" she spat out. She couldn't believe she was even having this conversation. She crumpled the small card up into her hand and threw it onto his desk.

"Are you telling me that was the first sign of trouble that you had during your pregnancy? I'd bet ten year's salary that isn't the case." He chuckled. His one eye boring into hers as he seemed to dare her to disagree. Natasha remained silent as she remembered that her blood pressure had indeed begun to spike two days before Shield and Thanos had discovered their location and converged on them. "Look, kid, your body was rewired by that place. They ramped up your immune and cell repair systems for optimum efficiency."

"Is this supposed to be news to me?" she chided. Her sapphire eyes fell to her abdomen as she realized that her hand was resting protectively over her belly. She hadn't even been conscious that she was doing it.

"The system that they built in you recognizes pregnancy as an illness, a weakening and it is programmed to respond accordingly and attack the source of the issue." Fury continued without waiting for a response. "It's a failsafe of the widow program. The body is encoded to instigate a miscarriage. They wanted warriors not mothers. No Black Widow can ever have a child."

"Well, so much for that," she scoffed as her dark blue eyes turned back to him. "My daughter is proof enough that there was a flaw in their design."

"No, Natasha," the director forewarned. "It only attests to the powerful magic that was flowing through her veins even before she was born. But the fact that she came so early also means that her magic alone wasn't strong enough to protect her against your body's attempts at ridding itself of its affliction."

"It's a nice theory," Natasha responded as she tried to hold back the anxiety that was beginning to overtake her thoughts. Was her body really programmed to attack her unborn baby? Was that why her blood pressure had begun to skyrocket at the beginning of her third trimester? What if the child she was carrying didn't share the same power that Rowan had? What if it couldn't defend itself? Her heart shuddered at the thought. "But it relies on the idea that my daughter has some magic abilities, which she doesn't."

"Spare me, Romanoff," Fury inhaled as he shook his head in disgust. "I've been around long enough to know when my chains being yanked and right now I feel a distinct tug."

"I don't care what you think," Natasha insisted. "But I'm beginning to understand what this is really about. My days of being a lab rat are long over and I'm never going to let anyone near my children."

"After all our time together, kiddo, do you really think so little of me?" Nick admonished. "Is that what marriage to that lunatic is doing to you? You're getting to be as paranoid as he is."

"I should have the information you need to take care of Gynacon in a couple of days at the most," she proclaimed, her voice level and without emotion despite her inner turmoil. "As for the rest, you tell your higher ups to stay the hell away from me and mine."

Natasha walked through the door of their home and tossed her car keys on the foyer table as she moved briskly through the living room. She could feel her husband out in the backyard. They were probably riding their horses, she thought absently or practicing magic tricks. Fury's words kept tumbling through her mind no matter how hard she tried to reflect on other things. She stopped suddenly as she placed her hands on her belly. Fear for her unborn child began threatening to overtake her once more as she struggled to calm her nerves. She took a deep breath as she began the technique to bring herself to the emotionless void of the Black Widow. Now more than ever she could not afford to be weak. She heard her daughter's sweet laughter and the sound of the backdoor clicking shut. Within seconds the two of them were strolling through the kitchen archway towards where she stood.

"Look… look, Mommy! Look at what I can do," Rowan squealed in delight as her large green eyes fell upon her mother. She extended her arm out in front of her. A wide grin spreading from ear to ear as a small bead of water appeared in her palm. Natasha watched in astonishment as the liquid began to crystalize into a thin layer of ice. It expanded upward, swelling higher and higher, the top forming itself into a razor-sharp point. When the transformation was complete it looked like a small blade made out of ice. Rowan flicked her wrist in an attempt to grab hold of the handle of the frosty dagger that was balancing itself on her palm but missed as it slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor, shattering into microscopic shards of ice. "I almost caught it that time, Daddy." Natasha's eyes remained fixated on the tiny beads of liquid melting along the floor boards as her daughter continued to speak to her in her cheerful tone. "Daddy said once I can grab it that he will teach me how to throw it. Why can't I just use my other hand, Daddy?"

"In a battle every second counts, Little One," the mischievous prince smirked, a devilish gleam held deep within his eyes.

"That was quite an amazing display," the black widow remarked, her voice dispassionate and unreadable as she continued to stare at the floor. "I'm sure you will have it mastered in no time at all. You are very gifted, Sweetie. Why don't you go practice in your room for a little bit. I need to talk to your father." Rowan capered down the hallway, humming a tune that Natasha recognized as one that Frigga often sang to her. It brought to her mind simpler times when her world seemed almost perfect or at least as close to it that one could ever get. Now that sense of peace seemed lost to her but she refused to have it taken from her child. "You are teaching our six year old daughter how to make a weapon? Why?"

"I was practicing and she was curious," the trickster told her simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"She is just a child," She objected. She hated the idea of her daughter learning how to fight. She wanted her to have a real childhood. Natasha must have been her age when she picked up her first weapon. It was not by choice, of course, just another compulsory edict of the Red Room like everything else in her young life.

"You can never be too young to learn how to protect yourself," He replied curtly. He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his long, ebony hair before he dropped his hand back to his side and looked at her once more. The seriousness of his gaze sent a shiver down her spine. He was teaching their daughter this for a specific reason.

"Do you think this Lorelei would go after her?" There was an odd look to his eyes for a moment as if he was pondering something of great importance. He opened his mouth slightly as if he intended to speak but then hesitated. His dark emerald eyes shifting away from her gaze for a moment.

"It is always best to assume the worst," Loki replied finally. "How was your little meeting with Shield?"

"What happened?" Natasha insisted as she took a step closer to him. Did he really think that she wouldn't notice that he hadn't answered her question? "What happened that I don't know about? What aren't you telling me?"

"Isn't the fact that she was able to hide an enchanted orb in our chambers and has now followed us to Midgard ample enough reason to err on the side of caution?" the young prince entreated as he reached out to tangle his finger through a long red curl that had fallen across her shoulder. "You were on edge before our daughter even showed you her new trick. Your anxiety must be awfully high for me to sense it on you so strongly even with your icy mask so firmly set in place. What did Fury want with you?"

She had half a mind to tell him nothing. Two could play at this game, she thought irritably. It was obvious that he was hiding something from her. But she let the thought pass as she gazed at his thoughtful expression. She knew that he was trying in his own way. Could she really ask any more than that? "Did you know before Rowan was born that she had your abilities? Could you sense it like you do now?" she inquired hopefully. If he could tell her that this child was just as strong perhaps then she had no reason to worry.

"No, I didn't," he revealed. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in an expression she knew well. It was obvious that he was trying to puzzle out the reason for her question. "You always have an aura of magic around you, my little spider." A slight smile graced the edges of his lips as his long, slender fingers brushed lightly over the gold chain around her neck. Of course, she thought dejectedly, she should have realized that all on her own. The emerald heart around her neck was how Loki had given her his healing powers. Even if she were to take it off now it would be nearly a decade before the effects from it would fade. "Why do you ask?"

"Fury told me something and as much as I wish it wasn't true, I don't believe he was lying," she divulged. "Apparently, one of the many gifts given to me by the Red Room is that my body is programmed to attack the fetus growing inside of me to cause a miscarriage."

"Is that what is bothering you?" Loki admonished as he gently stroked her cheek. "My darling, is our little girl not testament enough that you needn't worry?"

"Rowan is extremely powerful in magic but what if this child isn't?" Her voice was almost a whisper as she wrapped her arms protectively around her middle. "I can already feel a difference in the pregnancies. Travelling spells give me this dizzying feeling that I never had before and my healing has begun to slow even if it's just slightly. Last time the charm didn't lose its effects until my seventh month. Loki, what if this baby isn't like the two of you?" Her sapphire eyes gazed down at her waist. She was barely five weeks. There was absolutely no outward sign that she was even carrying a child. "It's nothing more than a tiny embryo," she continued, a deep sadness falling over her. "I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl. Will it be a bundle of energy like Rowan or completely the opposite of her in every way? I don't know anything… except that I love it already, Loki. I can't bear the thought of losing it."

"Our baby will be fine, my darling. нечего бояться, Наташа," he soothed as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. His voice caressed her like velvet. "You'll see."

"A child shouldn't have to defend itself from its own mother." She murmured as she rested her head against his chest. She breathed in his musky scent, drawing strength from the feel of him that enveloped her senses. The weight of his arms as they sealed her to him, the steady beat of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest against her ear. "He gave me the name of a doctor who is supposed to be knowledgeable about these things but I don't trust them. I don't want any more scientists poking around at my body."

"We could go to Asgard," he offered. She could feel his lips brush gently across the top of her head. Natasha pushed away from him slightly at the sound of his words. Her dark blue eyes gazed up at him skeptically. The expression was not lost on him as he continued. "I know you do not wish to live there that is not what I meant. If you do not trust these mortal doctors then perhaps an Asgardian healer could ease your concerns. We do have women there, you know, and they do have babies. It is not so different than your realm. I could bring one here if you desire it."

"Maybe… I don't know." Natasha pulled away from him completely, determined to push these troublesome worries far into the recesses of her mind. She needed to concentrate on the things that she did have control over. There was a part of her that hated the idea of being so dependent on him for comfort. "It's getting close to time for me to be at Gynacon. I should get to the safe-house."

"Intent on drowning your qualms in work?" He teased in his sensuous accent. "I could think of other distractions that are much more fun." His dimples creased his cheeks, bracketing his wicked smile as his gorgeous eyes crinkled in mischief. He brushed his lips softly across hers before raising his hand in the familiar gesture that he typically used before casting his spells. "Your wish is my command, my little spider, always."

Perhaps it was hormones or the undercurrent of trepidation she felt for the well-being of her unborn baby that she couldn't seem to completely suppress. Then again the looming presence of the Asgardian sorceress who for some reason Loki obviously thought was a threat to their daughter was a pretty good culprit as well. It might have been all the years since her last mission. Maybe she was just out of practice. Though she highly doubted that, espionage was quite like riding a bicycle. Once you learn the trade, you never really forget. But whatever the cause, the fact was that she normally wasn't this impatient. In the old days, she would have sat in wait spinning her webs anticipating the moment the fly would tangle itself in her well-laid snare, no matter how long it took. To hell with patience, she thought to herself as she stared at the card reader on the wall before her and slid the badge through it in one swift motion. She had swiped it from the obtuse supervisor that had been assigned to review the encoding procedures with McMaster's new assistant. The slime ball had been far too busy staring at her cleavage to realize that she had swapped their card keys during the supposed training session. The door glided open and she walked through cautiously as her eyes quickly scanned the darkened corridor that led to the restricted sector of Gynacon's organization. She moved along the dark wood floors until she arrived at the end of the hall to find herself gazing at an expansive room filled with electronics. There were potions and bottles strewn across the other end like a laboratory straight out of an old movie. Two examining tables, in the right corner, finished off the décor. The room was soundproofed. She could tell by the way her footsteps were muffled along the floor boards as she walked. She wasted no time and went straight for the computer that was stationed next to the long, white beds. In a matter of seconds she had hacked into the main frame and retrieved the encryption keys to begin downloading the file information she needed onto the flash disk that she had inserted. This should be more than enough proof of the corruption and illegal dealings of this corporation for Shield to bring them down once and for all. While the transfer was finishing, the black widow continued to probe the computer files, her fingers flying at top speed as she searched for the location of the missing girls. "Oh my god," she muttered under her breath as she read the data that sputtered across her screen. "They are right beneath us."

"What are you doing down here, Ms. Mathers?" an elegant voice remarked from behind her. She pulled the USB disk from the drive and tucked it away in the front pocket of her slacks as she turned around to face the silver haired gentleman.

"My job," the black widow stated frigidly, her dark blue eyes scrutinizing the elderly man.

"I don't recall this sector being listed in the job description that I set out for you, my dear," McMasters' answered sarcastically as he gazed past her at the computer screen.

"That wasn't the job I was referring to," Natasha quipped as her eyes fell along the floor boards. She noticed a slight difference in the color of the wood adjacent to the examining tables.

"Such a pity," Ian pronounced calmly. "You are such a pretty little thing and intelligent too. I had high hopes for you. But perhaps all is not lost." The CEO took a step closer to her, a vulgar grin forming along his lips. "Perhaps, I could find a way for you to make this little indiscretion up to me."

"I don't like games." Her voice was level and undeterred. "I never have and I've long since tired of deploying my body to get what I want."

"Suit yourself," Ian grumbled as two large goons walked into the room behind him. "Take her down below," he rasped as he turned around and began to walk back toward the dark corridor in a huff. "Find out who she is working for and then dispose of her."

The taller thug grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the makeshift beds as the other began to type along the keyboard. Just as she suspected the mismatched floor boards began to slide open revealing a stairwell that led further below. The beastly man pulled her down the stairs as his cohort followed behind. Natasha could hear the pounding of his footsteps at the rear of them and the noise of the trap door as it reclosed. He tugged her along through the shadows until they came to a sizeable chamber. It was like the center of a maze with several murky archways that obviously led to holding cells. It reminded her of a shrunken down version of the dormitories of the Red Room facility. Three other men sat around an oval, mahogany table playing poker. The first man who still held her tightly by the arm tossed her unceremoniously into the middle of the room. "We've got ourselves a spy," the man announced, his voice echoing along the empty cavern. "Boss wants us to find out who sent her before we kill her."

"Looks like the night just got interesting." A blond man who was seated at the head of the table replied as he folded his cards and laid them face down on the table top. Natasha remained silent as the light haired man walked toward her, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the wall. "This one's a spitfire," he grinned evilly. "I can tell."

"Is that so?" His silken accent lofted through the room. She had sensed his body, the warmth of it nearby long before he spoke. Loki stood at the far wall where he had just materialized. He was dressed in his princely attire as he remained motionless with a devilish smirk set upon his lips. The men had been too preoccupied to see his sudden entry out of thin air. They may have been more nervous about his presence had they noticed how he arrived. But they seemed to believe that he had just found his way down to this chamber from the room above.

"How did you get past the security?" the taller thug gaped as he stared at the man before him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, do you think you're going to save the little lady?" the blonde chuckled, his grip tightening against her throat.

"I would," he breathed as his grin grew even more wicked. He took a step backward and leaned his long, sinewy frame against the wall as he crossed his arms in front of him. "But I really don't think she requires my services. Do you, my darling?"

"Not especially, no." Natasha grabbed hold of her captor's wrist and yanked herself free as she brought her knee up with a sudden blast of strength. The light-haired man squealed and doubled over in pain as it made contact with his groin. She slammed her elbow straight down into the back of his neck knocking him out and onto the floor. The taller thug lunged forward but she struck his face with a roundhouse kick bashing him across the room. The back of his head banged into the concrete wall as he slumped into a heap. The black widow bent down and reached into her boot, pulling out a dagger as she quickly twisted her body sending the blade spiraling across the room and into the neck of the fourth man before he barely had time to rise from his seat. "Who's next?" she inquired stoically as she gazed at the two men who remained standing.

"I…" a short dark haired man began to speak. She grabbed a chair from the table and swung it with all her might into his chest. He stumbled slightly as he tried to regain his equilibrium. "That was a rhetorical question," she jibed as she slammed her palm upward, breaking his nose and sending him careening across the table top. The last man threw a punch at her but she blocked it quickly, keeping him on the defensive as she plowed forward with a series of punches and kicks until finally she found the perfect moment. With one fell swoop of her right leg she busted the man's knee cap as he fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her husband as she turned to face him ignoring the broken man's moans. The mischievous prince sauntered towards one of the fallen goons, kneeling down slightly as he retrieved the dagger and magically cleaned the blade. He twirled it in his fingers as he strutted towards her.

"You were late… Eh heh heh heh… and I was curious," he laughed, his tongue peeking playfully along his teeth as he smiled. "This brings back memories," he grinned as he held out the dagger for her to take. "I'm glad that you still find it useful, my little spider." She took the weapon and sheathed it in her boot. "I love watching you in your labors." A crooked grin curved his mouth, his dark green eyes gazing at her sensually. "Such fools these mortals are. It was a pleasure to watch you wipe the floor with them." He brought his head down and pressed his mouth to hers. With a provocative sweep of his lips he cleared all conscious thought from her mind and for a moment her entire world stood still. "Are you finished with this place?" the demigod probed. His long cool fingers lifted the straight blond hair off her neck and brushed it back over her shoulder. The touch of his fingertips sent a shiver down her spine as she immersed herself in his lustful stare. Her sapphire eyes blinked up at him as she tried to recollect her thoughts.

"No," Natasha revealed as she regained her passive exterior. "The missing girls are here. They are down one of these corridors and I'm not leaving without them."

"May I assist you in this, my little spider?" His voice was low and melodic. "I wish to help." His expression was one of complete sincerity but there was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. She arched an eyebrow at him knowingly.

"You want to help me because you want to end this assignment as quick as possible," she teased. "No mission, No Shield… right?"

He splayed one hand over his heart in a mocking gesture. "I'm crushed, my little spider, is that what you think of me," he mocked as he followed her down the first hallway. "You know me too well," he grinned as he fell into step behind her. "But do the reasons really matter as long as the aid is beneficial? If you do find these young girls I can take us all from here within seconds." Her steps faltered for a moment as she glanced at him. His smile was deadlier than his voice. His dimples were beaming and that devilish sparkle in his eyes made her heart flip inside her chest. No man should be allowed to be so gorgeous. He was like a classical sculpture brought to life. She stopped walking abruptly as her gaze fell to the floor at her feet and the black and white tiles that now decorated the ground beneath them. The eerie similarity to the dank halls where she had spent her youth startled her. Although she supposed that she shouldn't be surprised. "Natasha, what is it?" his concerned voice broke her from her dreary memories.

"The first door is up ahead," the black widow instructed without emotion. "There are nine girls all together. They are probably housed in small groups." The young prince was the first to reach the metal door. He placed one hand along the door knob and the other he pressed against the steel barrier. A strange light emanated from his fingertips and then without warning he pulled the door open. Several tiny screams could be heard from inside the cramped cell. Natasha rushed through the entranceway and gazed at the five children gathered together in the farthest corner of the small space.

"It's okay," she told them as she moved closer. "We are your friends. We're here to take you away from this awful place. I'm Natasha and this is my husband, Loki. We are your friends."

"Are you the FBI?" one girl questioned, her arms wrapped tightly around her comrades.

"Not the FBI but I do work for the US government in a different division," the black widow answered. The girl looked to be no more than ten. She was probably only a year or two older than the other four girls in the room but it was clear that she was the leader of this small band. The others would look to her to know what to do. "What is your name?"

"Reagan," she answered cautiously, a slight crack to her voice. They were all so scared, Natasha observed, god only knew what they had been through already.

"It is nice to meet you, Reagan," Natasha stated warmly as she tried to coax them out of the room. "Can you tell your friends to follow us outside? We want to help all of you so we need to find the others." The black widow walked back out of the room and into the hallway. She caught sight of Loki who had already opened the remaining three doors along the corridor. Three more children were standing crowded together in the archway of one of the cells. The poor things were visibly shaking.

"We are going to send you to a safe place," Natasha soothed as the children stared up at her nervously. She turned back to the other girls who had made their way into the hallway. All together she counted eight but there should be nine. "There is still one more."

"Sally," Reagan's small voice lofted through the barren corridor. "She should have been in that room."

"That chamber was empty when I opened it," the demigod told them. His voice was warm and gentle. It was obvious that the sight of these small girls affected him.

"I'm going to look for her while you take them to the helicarrier, Loki," the black widow commanded firmly. There was no way that she was going to leave anyone in this place but she needed to get these kids out of here before more of Gynacon's cronies made their way down to where they were.

"I don't need to go with them to perform the spell to take them there," Loki disclosed as he stepped closer to his wife. "I can send them all right now if you wish it."

"You can't just send them on alone. They've been through enough on their own." She contemplated as she took in the sight of the scared young girls huddling around her. "Take them to Shield, Loki." His brow furrowed and his lips drew together in a thin line. She knew he did not like the idea of leaving her behind. Still he nodded as he bent down in front of the youngest of the prisoners no more than a year older than Rowan.

"You are going to feel a strange sensation at first. My daughter says that it is like spinning in a rainbow." His emerald eyes moved back and forth between the children until they finally settled on the eldest among them who was no more than twelve. "It will be over before it has barely begun and then you will be far from here. It is alright to be nervous but you are safe now. Soon you will not have to take my word for it that you are indeed out of harm's way for you will feel it all on your own. I want you to all hold hands." His dark emerald eyes fell upon his wife once more before he initiated his enchantment. His silence was more deafening than any words that he could have spoken. He did not want to leave without her. Then in a blink of an eye they all disappeared from her view.

Natasha searched through the corridors but there were no more cells to be found. Only several small rooms that contained nothing more than a single examining table in each and a long counter covered with medical instruments. What was it that she was missing? She thought irritably as she back tracked through the darkened halls. She decided to return to the cell that Reagan had told her that this Sally should have been in. She paced the cramped cell trying to find some hint to where she might find this girl. She stopped at the foot of the tiny cot. Her hand rested protectively against her belly as she contemplated what these children must have gone through in their short time here. Memories of the Red Room were skating along the edges of her mind but she refused to give them voice. She held onto the void. She needed to be rational and without emotion. There was no other way for her to help this girl. She shifted her feet, her boot grazing slightly beneath the pathetic excuse for a bed. A hollow sound reverberated from the floor board. Natasha dropped to her knees and reached beneath the bed knocking along the wooden boards. Another hidden trap door, she was certain of it. She pulled the bed out of the way fumbling her fingers along the floor until she located a notch in the wood. She quickly wrenched it up; opening the floor to reveal the poor girl tied up and gagged her eyes wide in fear. "The sick bastards!" the black widow snapped angrily as she undid the poor girls bonds and lifted her out of the coffin like hole. The girl scuttled away from her and cowered in the corner of the room. She bent herself into a little ball, her hands wrapped around her knees as she began to rock back and forth.

"Sally," Natasha beseeched the young girl as she took a tentative step toward her. "Sally, I'm going to take you out of here. Okay?" The girl didn't respond. She closed her eyes tightly and continued to sway back and forth. "Sally," the black widow continued, hoping that the sound of her name might jar her out of her current state of shock. "Sally, we have to go now. Can you give me your hand, Sally?"

"They might have left her in there a little too long," a voice crooned in a Russian accent from the doorway of the room. Natasha turned around to find the woman from Stark's luncheon leaning against the metal frame. She wondered absently if this was the mercenary Yelena Belova or Lorelei in disguise. Either way, she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from taking this girl out of this hell hole. "That's the trouble with these upstart companies they don't have the experience necessary to deal with difficult charges. Wouldn't you agree, Natalia?" The platinum blonde wore a black leather uniform with long sleeves and a high neck collar. The sleek top halted at her rib cage leaving her mid-drift bare. Natasha's eyes paused momentarily on the black widow insignia that adorned the woman's belt. That symbol had come to mean something different to her since she had defected and joined Shield. It signified the control that she had gained over her own life, her freedom of choice and the gift of second chances. Seeing it on this woman called to her mind all the things that emblem use to represent and all the things that she didn't like to think of.

"We're not really on a first name basis are we? We've barely met. Besides, I'm in the middle of an assignment," Natasha replied simply. "You can call me the Black Widow."

"You have that wrong, Natalia," Yelena snapped. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed in her displeasure as she took a step into the room. "It is you who will call me the Black Widow."

"What a little child you are," Natasha smirked as she observed the Russian mercenary with cold eyes. "Such lack of control, did you think you were ready to play with the adults, little Rooskaya? I've read all about you. вернуться домой к матушке-Россииf, if they'll even have you."

"And why wouldn't they? The only traitor in this room is you, Natalia," Belova needled as she took yet another step closer. "But enough wasted time. You see, I have my own assignment to tend to."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near her," the black widow decreed as she contemplated her next move.

"I don't care about that girl," Yelena spat out angrily. "I'm here for you, Romanova." Natasha stole a quick glance at Sally curled up in the corner. She didn't have time for this merc's stupid little games. She needed to get this poor girl out of here. She felt a rush of adrenaline spike through her veins as Belova pulled the gun from where it had been tucked away behind her back and pointed it at her head. With a fluid motion Natasha struck out, hitting above the wrist of her gun hand with as much force as possible causing Yelena to drop the weapon. Then the real fight began. They were evenly matched and seemed to anticipate each other's movements. She was fast. She had to give her that but Natasha was always just a slight bit faster. It wasn't lost on Yelena who was near to growling in frustration at not being able to pin her opponent down. She was envious and resentful of Natasha's experience that much was obvious like a young recruit looking to prove what she could do. Well, the black widow had no qualms about showing her just how unseasoned she was.

"It's been fun," Natasha smirked as she realized that she had finally lined up her challenger exactly where she wanted her. Before Yelena had time to react she had swept her legs out from under her using the force of her movements to knock her right into the gaping hole that had contained Sally. The black widow slammed the wooden lid back on before Belova could escape. She pushed the bed back in place. Sally gasped at the pounding noise of the mercenary as she tried to free herself from the confined space. It was the first sound the young girl had made since Natasha had rescued her.

"You're not going to kill her?" the frail voice squeaked from her place in the corner of the room. Sally still clutched her arms around her legs, her chin resting between her knees. She was shaking as if she was sitting in the middle of a blizzard.

"Killing people is easy," Natasha noted as she walked towards the young girl and extended her hand out to help her up. Sally's entire body shuddered with each bang that came from the tiny enclosure. Yelena's muffled curses were easily heard through the wood flooring. "Making them suffer is an art. Now let me get you home, Sally."

Natasha stood in the doorway of her daughter's room watching her tiny form breath in and out in her peaceful slumber. She had done what she set out to do. The girls were safe and Shield had more than enough ammunition on that disk to put an end to Gynacon. But things were far from over. Who was Yelena working for? Hydra? KGB? And what did they want with her? And then there was Lorelei. She doubted that she picked to impersonate the Russian Assassin by chance when she was stalking Tony's cocktail party. Were they working together? Was the Asgardian sorceress the one who was pulling the mercenaries strings? Her mind was racing until she felt her husband stand behind her. She leaned in instinctively as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt the warm sensation of his body pressing firmly along her back. Loki lifted her hair aside with a gentle touch of his fingers as he kissed the side of her neck.

"иди в постель, Hatawa," he murmured against her skin and she smiled as she always did when he used her native tongue. He kissed his way along her jawline. She could feel the grin that graced his lips. She closed the door of their daughter's room and turned herself in his arms so that she was gazing up into those adoring green eyes. She marveled at how easy it was to get lost in them.

"You make a good partner," she smiled, running her fingers along his cheek. "Those girls will never forget what you did for them and neither will I."

"I casted a few minor spells," The young prince replied thoughtfully as he began to play with a strawberry ringlet of her hair, running his fingers up and down the long strand. "It was hardly the most impressive demonstration of my talents."

"You did more than that," she whispered between fervent kisses along his jaw. She wished it wasn't so hard for him to accept such simple praise. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her along the hallway toward their bedroom. "You took care of them. You made them feel protected."

"For purely selfish reasons," He shrugged. "I merely wished to please you."

"That wasn't your only motivation, I saw the way you were with them," Natasha insisted as she sat down on the edge of their bed. "Those children affected you." He sat down next to her. He cupped her chin and tipped her face up as he moved his lips over hers. Her hands slid to his shoulders as he pulled her closer.

"You affect me," he breathed as he tucked her body tightly against his. His fingers smoothed over her shoulders and drifted down her back as he inclined their bodies along the mattress.

"You did a good thing, Loki," she whispered as she rolled their bodies so she was on top of him. He sighed as he let his head fall back upon the pillow. "I know you don't like hearing that."

"Then why do you insist on saying it?" he rasped. His dark emerald eyes staring up at the ceiling as his hands rested against her hips.

"Because you need to hear all the good things about you," Natasha maintained as she kissed his chin. "And there are so many good things, Loki." She slowly, deliberately rubbed her body against him. He groaned with pleasure at the action then began to undo the buttons of her shirt. He licked his lips provocatively as he grazed his fingers along the lace of her bra. She stared into his eyes savoring the anticipation of the moment. He leaned up to kiss her but she shifted away from him teasingly. "I wasn't finished telling you…" His hands moved to the back of her head as he drew her mouth to his.

"Show me," he purred against her lips before his tongue plunged hungrily inside her mouth. All rational thought flew from her mind as she let the heat and passion take her. He was all she wanted, all she needed. When she was in his arms like this everything else ceased to exist and she knew it was the same for him. They were the perfect fit. With each seductive move of his body she felt unmade and remade. All her walls came tumbling down. There was no one else she could be this free with. She felt completely exposed and yet invulnerable. With him she was free to just be. They lied there in the aftermath of their love making, sprawled naked and entwined in each others arms. "There is something I would like you to do for me," he remarked suddenly as he kissed her forehead. She lifted her eyes to his.

"So soon," she giggled as she planted a series of kisses along his chest.

"Not that... Eh heh heh heh well, maybe that," he jested with a playful grin. "This realm of yours, its a decent size. I remember all the different lands that we passed through when we were in hiding." His voice grew more serious and his hold around her tightened. "Now that this undertaking of yours with Shield is over I want you to pick a new place to live."

"Whatever for?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she leaned up on her elbow and gazed at him.

"There are plenty of countries and even states to choose from, anywhere but New York," he said. There was a touch of uncertainty to his voice. "Will you?"

"You didn't tell me why." She raised her eyebrows. Was this jealousy over Clint? Did he not trust her to keep her word about Shield or was there something else that he had not told her? Like the reason that he was teaching their daughter how to make knives out of thin air.

"I long to be the man that you see when you look at me." His voice was a near whisper as he studied her face. He reached for her hand and held it tenderly against his breast. "It won't happen here." This was about Clint, she thought, as she stared into his dark green eyes. She could feel the spike of jealousy through their bond despite his calm exterior. She wanted to tell him that he had no reason to be jealous, that he was the only man that she wanted as she had told him a thousand times before but she knew it wouldn't alleviate his fears. Just as she knew that no matter how many times she pointed out the good that he had done, the wonderful man that he was that it wouldn't erase that part of him that somehow saw himself as unworthy. All she could do was love him with all of her heart.

"Paris is gorgeous this time of year," she answered slowly and his smile turned wolfish as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 -

The chill in the air was ominous and the scent falling about her called to mind the feeling of a great rain storm that was either on the horizon or had just past. But the frigid temperatures that surrounded her would never accommodate rain. No, if the dark clouds above were to open up the only thing that could possibly tumble down would be sheets of ice. Not that the cold bothered her, in fact she loved the winter weather. Still, a sense of great dread filled her soul. Her body felt weightless yet somehow burdened down as if she were glued to the spot along the snow and ice where she stood. The view before her was obscured and filled with shadows. The edges of her vision were dark and faded like she was peering through a tunnel. The three forms in front of her were no more than distorted shapes at first but slowly they began to come into focus as the strange voices filled her ears.

"What is he doing here?" the first voice snapped. "If you were able to secure his release then why have you not…"

"He is proof to you that I can fulfill my promises," a woman's voice interrupted. "Unlike you." Rowan stared in confusion at the three figures that stood before her. Their faces were still blurry but their outlines were much clearer. There was a bulky man standing next to the woman that was speaking. He was nearly three feet taller than the others. He was dressed like a soldier. His large muscular frame made even her uncle seem slim by comparison.

"I did as I promised," the first man spoke up again. Only he wasn't really a man, Rowan could make out the image of triangular shaped points sticking up slightly past his long white hair. "I enacted the spell perfectly. How could I have foreseen that his wife had some kind of protection upon her?"

"I do not fault you for that, dear Algrim," the woman replied sweetly with a tone that was far too sugary to be taken seriously. "It is the loss of the stone that I hold against you." Her voice becoming more biting and angry with every word she spoke. Rowan's heart beat began to thunder inside her small chest as she finally recognized who the woman was.

"I had to leave it there," Algrim argued. His dark ebony eyes were unflinching as he gazed at the two individuals before him. "The spell required that it be close to her. There was no other way."

"And now he has it!" the sorceress seethed. "That is unacceptable, Algrim. But don't worry." She continued as her voice returned to a more cheerful tone. "You can still be of some use to me. Our bargain still stands provided that you do as I asked."

"If I do this and the All-Father discovers that I am the one that sent them through," the dark elf advised nervously. "There will be no respite for my realm against his wrath."

"And if you don't," Lorelei smiled evilly. "Your master will rot in chains, cut off from his magic for the rest of his days."

"I will do whatever is necessary to secure our Emperor's freedom," Algrim vowed. His long pointed ears twitching in frustration.

"Then go to them now," the sorceress ordered. "And offer the deal as I laid it out for you." The dark elf nodded as he took a step away from her. His long black cape rose up in the air with the flourish of his movements as he turned to leave. "And Algrim," Lorelei warned. "Make sure they understand the importance of retrieving my prize. It is fitting that our victory will come at the cost of everything that arrogant bastard holds dear." She ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair before flipping it back over her shoulder. Her face was serene as she observed the dark elf begin to walk down the icy pathway. Rowan knew in her heart that the sorceress had been referring to her father. "Smile, Algrim, it won't be long now."

A sharp, shrill scream pierced her ears. "Daddy, Daddy!" Rowan opened her eyes in a state of panic. It took her a minute to realize that the voice she heard yelling frantically was indeed her own. She was in her bedroom. It had been a dream, she realized as she clutched her ragdoll to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as her door flew open to reveal both her parents rushing to her side. Within seconds her father was sitting on the edge of her bed. He scooped her into his strong arms and brushed his fingers along her strawberry curls affectionately. "It's alright, Little One," he soothed as he held her tightly. "I am here."

"It was like I was spying… only I didn't want to be there," Rowan blurted out in a rush of energy. "But I couldn't move, Daddy. All I could do was just listen and she…" Her voice trailed off as her gaze fell upon her mother. She couldn't mention the sorceress in front of her. She had promised her father that she wouldn't tell her about what had happened in Asgard when that woman had threatened her. How could she bring her up now without giving away their secret? She didn't even want to imagine how angry her mother would be if she ever discovered that she had been captured by that evil witch and that they had kept it from her for all this time.

"She what, sweetie?" her mother asked tenderly as she moved to sit next to them on the bed. "Who were you dreaming of?"

"It was… It was…" Rowan hesitated. It was just a dream, she thought half-heartedly. Perhaps, it was best if she kept it to herself. She didn't want to risk getting her father in trouble. "A witch… ugly and green… and… and she wanted to eat me for dinner." She lied.

"And that is why you shouldn't watch those strange Midgardian boxes and their ridiculous stories," Loki quipped as he brushed his lips lightly against her temple. His dimples and playful smile instantly made her feel more at ease. Rowan cuddled closer to her father. Enjoying the strength and safety of his arms as she tried to push the strange dream out of her mind completely.

Rowan climbed up onto her mother's lap as she sat at her desk scrolling through pictures of homes on her laptop. "Are we really moving to France?" she chirped inquisitively.

"That's the plan," her mother beamed as she continued to sort through the realtor listings.

"I still do not understand the need to search out a place on that contraption first," Loki grumbled from his seat on the couch. "We could be there in an instant. Once we found a suitable dwelling I could bring the rest of our belongings with a snap of my fingers."

"Loki, while we are living on Earth we should use as little magic as possible," Natasha instructed as she paused on a picture of a small white cottage. "We don't want to attract attention. What do you think of this house, sweetie?"

"It's cute," Rowan chimed in earnestly. "Why France? Is it very far from here?"

"Yes, it's in Europe, Sweetie," her mother explained. "And I picked it for sentimental reasons. Your father and I were married in Paris. Come look at it, Loki. It is located in Haunte Garonne in the south of France." Her father began to rise when the doorbell started to ring. She could see his features sharpen at the intrusion. "I will get it," Natasha offered as she moved to set Rowan onto the floor.

"I'm already up," Loki advised but before he had taken two paces the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Her father gave an audible sigh as Clint appeared in the archway of the living room. "Did you pick the lock or did you give him a key?" her father drawled as his dark green eyes passed from the archer to his wife.

"What do you think you're doing, Barton?" Natasha chastised.

"I did what you asked this time. I rang the doorbell," Hawkeye winked as he stepped more fully into the room. "Sorry, Tasha, I just finished talking with Fury and I was afraid that maybe you guys had flown the coop." His chestnut eyes glanced at the computer screen and his playful expression quickly turned to a frown. "I see I wasn't too far off base, after all."

"It is no business of yours where we go, little birdman," Loki rasped. Hawkeye glanced at her father for a moment before quickly turning his attention back to her mother. Rowan could feel the tension building in the room and she hated it. Why didn't her mother just order him to leave?

"I was going to call you and tell you," Natasha divulged. "I wouldn't have just disappeared without letting you know."

"You don't owe this prat any explanation," her father snapped angrily as he stepped forward, his long lean body towering above the archer.

"Loki, please," the black widow entreated. "We're leaving. Can't you be civil just this once?" There was a wounded look in her father's eyes but it was quickly melted away by the fires of his rage as he turned his attention back to Hawkeye.

"You're going to France?" Clint probed, completely ignoring her father's malignant stare. "Is that wise, Tasha? I mean… Fury told me about the… possible complications. Don't you think you should stick around? You need a doctor who can take care of you both."

"I already told Fury exactly what he could do with his Shield sanctioned obstetrician," Natasha advised coldly. "I appreciate your concern, Barton, but I know what's best for me and my children."

"You could have fooled me," Hawkeye remarked flippantly. "Don't let him pressure you into moving away. That child you're carrying deserves its best chance. Do you really think some country midwife in the south of France is the way to go?"

"I love this sudden concern for the well-being of our progeny that has apparently infested all of Shield," Loki droned. "It is so touching and oh so convenient. Just as her mission for your sad little agency has come to an end now you have a new reason to coax her to stay in your midst." Rowan sat there quietly on the desk chair. Her dark green eyes observing the grownups arguing around her. She feared that any moment her parents would begin to start yelling at each other. She didn't understand all this talk about the baby. What had the archer meant by complications? Babies grew in their mommy's tummy and then when they were ready the doctor's took them out. Of course, she came out early but that was because Clint had shot her mommy with an arrow. Nothing like that was going to happen, was it? Words from her dream suddenly came back into her head and she was struck with the same gut-wrenching fear that she had when she first woke up from her nightmare.

"_It is fitting that our victory will come at the cost of everything that arrogant bastard holds dear."_

"Are you trying to insinuate that he made it up? You're the master manipulator around here not us." Hawkeye's voice snapped her back to the conversation at hand. "You'd risk your child's life just to hoard her away from everyone else who cares about her?"

"Your pitiful attempts to sway my wife against me are never going to work," her father smirked, the corner of his mouth upturned in a sideways smile.

"Enough both of you," Natasha fumed as she stepped between them. "I'm tired of this. Look, Barton. I'm the one who doesn't trust Shield's choice of doctor's. This has nothing to do with Loki. I've been under the microscope enough to last me a lifetime. This is my choice." Rowan couldn't help but notice that her mother seemed slightly out of breath. "I don't want to fight with you. I hate it when we… we fight." Natasha pressed her hand along her stomach, her face contorted in a grimace. "Loki," she gasped as she reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt with her free hand. "Something's not right." She seemed unsteady on her feet. Her father lifted her into his arms and then settled her gently on the couch as he knelt down at her side.

"What is it, my darling? What's wrong?" His face was filled with worry. "Are you in pain? You look pale?"

Rowan jumped from her seat and ran toward her mother. She had never seen her look so frail. It scared her in a way she never knew was possible. She scrunched up on the floor beside her father and placed her tiny fingers on top of her mother's hand where it laid over her belly. Her mother smiled faintly. The color completely gone from her face.

"There was… a… a sharp pain for… for a moment… in my right side… but it's gone," she murmured through labored breaths. "It left this… strange feeling… it moved from my belly… to… my back. It's travelling a… along my spine… I can't expl… explain it but it's… it's not painful."

"I will take you to Shield," Loki decreed firmly as he reached down and took hold of his daughter's hand. "I will take you there at once."

"That's the first smart thing I have ever heard you say," Hawkeye ribbed from his place behind them. Rowan looked up irritably. She could see the concern and fear that covered the archer's face. It was obvious that he truly did care for her mother but it didn't make her dislike him any less.

"No, Loki, No," Natasha pleaded. There was panic in her face. Rowan didn't like seeing her mother this way. She could feel the tears threatening to overtake her as she tried desperately to hold them back. She did not want to make things worse for her mother. "No more scientists… please no more."

"Then I will bring you to Asgard," he lulled softly, brushing his free hand along her cheek. "To a healer there." Natasha nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes. Rowan wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or if she had fainted. She watched her chest rise and fall. It was a comforting sight.

"Hold on," Clint snipped, his voice filled with anxiety as he stared down at her unconscious form. "I want to go with you."

"It will be a cold day in Muspelheim before I ever agreed to that," Loki frothed as he snapped his head towards him in a fury. His eyes like daggers as they bore into the archer. The sudden swirling motion that overtook the three of them startled her. But she knew where her father was taking them and it quieted her nerves knowing that in seconds they would have all of their family around them. She did not recognize the room in which they appeared. Although she knew by the design of the columns and large cathedral windows that they were somewhere in the Royal Palace. Loki lifted his wife from the floor as he rose to his full height.

"Who are you?" a stern voice remarked suddenly before quickly changing his tune. "Pardon me, your royal highness. I didn't recognize you at first in those strange garments."

"My wife is ill," Loki revealed without preamble as he laid her down on one of three beds that lined the far wall of the chamber. His eyes were sunken, his cheeks gaunt and if she had thought that her mother looked pale before her father seemed devoid of all pigment as if he had just seen a ghost. "She is with child and... she just collapsed. Before that she complained of a sharp pain in her middle and then some strange feeling along her spine." Rowan watched as her father sat down on the bed at her mother's side. She couldn't help but notice the tremor in his limbs as he rested against the mattress. Never in her young life had she witnessed him so distraught. He caressed his wife's cheek softly as she slept then took a soft curl of her hair and began to twirl it gently between his finger and thumb. "Don't just stand there," he growled at the Royal healer. A crimson streak flashed through his dark green eyes as he held the doctor's gaze. He looked as if he was prepared to kill the man where he stood if he did not act quickly enough. "Do something for her."

"Daddy," Rowan asked timidly. Her voice trembling with emotion as she moved towards his side. "May I go find grandmother?"

"Stay with us, Little One," Loki whispered in hushed tones, his fingers still playing with the long red ringlet. All of the rage seemed to have fled from his body leaving nothing but despair as his eyes scrutinized her mother for some sign of revival. "Heimdall will tell her you are here." Rowan watched as the doctor placed his hand over her mother's stomach. A pale yellow light began to fan out from his fingertips until it covered her body completely. "What type of spell is that?" Her father probed. His voice tightening in his anguish, his desperate need for his wife to waken was evident. He was like a ghost of himself. "What is it you are doing?"

"I'm diagnosing her," the gentleman replied curtly as he concentrated all of his attention on the black widow. "She is waking up," he remarked as he continued to hold his hand across her stomach. "Good day, Lady Natasha. I'm Tobit." He grinned as he lifted his hand from her middle and walked across the room towards a large cabinet that hung along the wall.

"Natasha!" Loki exhaled in relief as he grabbed hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, arraying each finger with fervent kisses. "Do you feel better, my little spider?"

"You look better, Mommy," Rowan pronounced happily from her place at her father's side. Perhaps, the worst was over.

"The baby, Loki?" Natasha implored as her dark blue eyes sought out her husband's hopefully. "Is our baby…?"

"Your child is fine," Tobit interrupted as he sauntered back towards the mattress. "For the moment," he added as he held up a small vial filled with an orange liquid. "Here, Lady Natasha, drink this. It will be good for you and the baby."

"What happened? What do you mean for the moment?" Loki investigated as his eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. "What is that stuff she is drinking?"

"It is a restorative tonic, freshly made," he boasted as he placed the small flask on a table that was adjacent to her bed. "It will help your body bring back some of the energy that this experience has drained from you. Your child is indeed fine. I said at the moment, your royal highness, because the place where it resides is a hostile environment it seems. Very peculiar, I've never seen the like." His eyebrow furrowed as he stared at her in deep contemplation. "Are all humans built this way? It is not very conducive to extending the life of your species."

"You take care how you speak to my wife," Loki forewarned as he stood from the bed in a huff, his hand still tightly enclosed around her mother's. He looked prepared to lunge at the poor man if he spoke another word that he didn't like.

"Forgive me, dear prince, I meant no disrespect," Tobit apologized, bowing his head in deference to her father before raising his eyes gingerly up to meet his once more. The healer moved his gaze quickly back to her mother. "The pain that you felt, Lady Natasha, it was your bodies attempt to evict, if you will pardon the expression, the child from your body. But your son is not so weak, he fought well. The prince told me that you felt a strange feeling along your spine, no doubt it was from the magic permeating from your child in its attempt to protect itself."

"A son?" Natasha gaped, her sapphire eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she listened to the doctor's words. "How could you possibly know that? I'm only five weeks. It must be barely the size of a seed."

"My dear lady, the sex of the child is decided upon conception," Tobit instructed with an air of authority. "I could sense it clearly when I analyzed you both a few moments ago just as I could feel the magic springing from him." A brother, Rowan thought wistfully as she observed the reaction of her parents to try and help her understand what the doctor's words meant. Would her little brother be alright? Her father stood expressionless like a statue.

"Is he strong enough… to defend himself from… from me," her mother whimpered as a few tears began to escape from the corners of her eyes.

"Don't say it like that, Natasha," Loki entreated as he sat back down onto the mattress and pressed her hand against his chest. "It is not your doing, my little spider. He will be fine… you both will. I will not allow it to be any other way."

"Lady Natasha, I am sorry but that is not a question that I can answer. Your son definitely shares the spark of his father but his level of potency I cannot ascertain," Tobit divulged with a slight apprehension that was evident by the way he continued to glance at her father nervously. "I do know that the intensity required to withstand this incident was quite taxing on the poor little fellow. I shall make you another elixir in a little while and an apple of Idunn. Yes... Yes... that is a must. He needs all the help that we can give him." Tobit moved across the room and began searching through his cabinets as he placed different bottles on the countertop.

"Loki," her mother murmured softly. "What if he isn't strong enough?" Rowan could see her grip tighten on her father's hand. "If I lose him," she sobbed, no longer bothering to hold back her tears.

"Don't say that," Loki ordered. His voice was like stone. "Don't even think it." A single tear fell slowly down his cheek as he gazed at his wife. Then without warning he collapsed against the mattress. He pressed the side of his face against her belly, his arm resting tightly along her hip. He closed his eyes as he squeezed her tighter, holding her close like a child clinging to its favorite teddy bear. The tears began to descend rapidly along his cheeks. "I wish I could do something." Rowan could barely hear his hushed whispers. The emotion was transparent as his voice cracked while he attempted to hold back his sobs. "I love you, Natasha. I love you, both. By the All-Father, I won't let anything happen to either of you. The three of you are all that matters to me. I want nothing else… nothing else. My father was right I am a selfish fool. All the time we lost because of me. It's always because of me." Rowan watched as her mother caressed his back, her fingers running softly through his long black hair in her attempt to comfort him even as her own tears continued to fall.

"Natasha, are you alright?" Rowan turned in shock towards the sound of the voice hoping against hope that her ears were playing tricks on her. She watched in dismay as Hawkeye walked into the room with her grandmother at his side. The royal guards who had escorted Frigga stopped at the edge of the doorway.

"I will have Heimdall's head on a platter," Loki bit off angrily as Rowan turned her attention back to her father. He was standing now. His entire demeanor had changed in that instant like night and day. Gone was the despondent husband seeking solace from his wife. It had been replaced by the smugness of a royal prince who was confident in his power and anxious for a fight. Loki stalked forward with a purposeful step as he headed toward the archer. "I have had more than enough of you to last me a lifetime." He grated as he closed the distance between them but her grandmother held out her hand and placed it firmly against his chest.

"Loki, this is not your choice," Frigga commanded in a motherly tone. "It is up to your wife if she wishes to see him or not."

Her hatred for the archer grew steadily as she watched him walk toward her mother's bed. Her father did nothing further to halt the archer's progress. Perhaps he held out hope that she would send him away but Rowan knew better. Although she didn't understand why, she knew that her mother would want to see him.

"Tasha, I'm sorry to be a pain in the ass," Hawkeye told her playfully. "I just had to know that you were okay."

"Don't worry, Barton," she replied levelly but Rowan noticed that there was a brightness that had returned to her features despite her stoic demeanor. She was glad to see him and the confirmation of what she had already suspected irritated Rowan. "I'm used to it." With a sudden rush of movement her father stomped from the room. Apparently, she was not the only one who was unhappy with her mother's response. Frigga followed suit as she ran after her son with the two guards trailing after her. Rowan stood there staring at her mother frostily until she finally walked forward, pushing the archer out of her way as she climbed up to sit at her mother's side. She peered up at Hawkeye with cold eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. But all he did was grin widely at her actions and give her a playful wink which infuriated her all the more.

"Clint, I'm better," Natasha advised as she brushed a stray curl behind Rowan's ear. "And this doctor he knows exactly how to help me. Now that you know that I'm in good hands I need you to leave."

"Here Lady Natasha," Tobit interrupted as he held out another flask for her consumption. This time it contained a lime green concoction that had tiny bubbles floating up from the bottom like sparkling water. "Drink up... drink up. It's a very special brew filled with nutrients that your little boy is sure to be craving." Natasha lifted the glass to her lips and began taking a sip. "There you go… and when you're finished I'd like to take another gander at the baby. You are looking splendid, if you don't mind me saying it, but I'd like to check on your son just the same if it's all right with you."

"A son?" Clint asked curiously. "You can tell that already, huh? And you can help her carry the baby to term? They're both going to be alright?"

"I'll do my best, sir, that's all anyone can ever do," Tobit answered sincerely. "Pardon me, Lady Natasha, may I?" he asked as he held his hand over her belly. Her mother nodded quizzically and Rowan realized that she probably had no idea what he was about to do since she was asleep when he had examined her earlier.

"His fingers are going to get all glowy, Mommy," Rowan divulged knowingly. "And then the light is going to go all over you while he checks the baby."

"Thank you, Sweetie," her mother smiled as she took her tiny hand in hers.

"Ah, yes. He has settled a nice barrier about himself and he is well rested," Tobit advised as he continued his examination. "Much more peaceful than before but your body… it is regrouping. I have never sensed anything like it. It will try again that is certain." He shook his head, his brow furrowed in deep concentration. "It's just the matter of when? Did you experience this with your daughter?"

"Not this early on," Natasha acknowledged. Her voice maintained an even tone as she looked on without emotion. Rowan felt relieved to see her mother in her usual calm humor and she began to think that the worst was truly over. She didn't understand much of what the doctor was saying so she just concentrated on her mother's pretty face and the feel of her hand entwined with her own. "It wasn't until much later in the pregnancy that I had problems but they were different than this."

"Interesting… different children, different talents I suppose," the healer remarked half to himself as he released his spell and gave Rowan a scrutinizing look before gazing back at her mother. "I want to go over my books perhaps I can find a spell that may be useful and I must see to the apples, of course. Yes… Yes… they will definitely be a much welcomed treat for you both, if you will excuse me."

"It's time for you to go, Barton," Natasha advised as the doctor exited the room. "While I appreciate your concern for me you being here is upsetting to Loki and it's the last thing he needs."

"What about what you need?" Clint retorted.

"My mommy needs my daddy not you!" Rowan shrieked angrily. She was sick of him trying to mush his way into their family. "She told you to go, fathead, so go!"

"Rowan," Natasha rebuked. "Apologize. I don't want to hear you talk like that again."

"It's alright, Tash," Hawkeye smirked. "The kid and I've got an understanding, brutal honesty. Right, kid?" Rowan glowered at him. If he thought that he could ever get her to like him he was sadly mistaken. "Are you here for good or just till the baby is born?"

"I'm not sure," Natasha told him. "Don't look at me like that, Barton."

"I didn't say anything," he quipped as he held his hands out in front of him as if he were giving proof that he was unarmed. Rowan decided that adults were too confusing to even attempt to figure out.

"You didn't have to," her mother replied dryly. "It is written all over your face."

"Look, I'll do what you want, Tasha," Clint promised. "You know where I am if you need me or if you change your mind." He leaned down then and kissed her mother gently on her forehead before he turned and left the room. After a few moments her father strutted through the doorway with a golden apple in his hand as he moved towards the bed and sat down on the other side of his daughter.

"I ran into Tobit in the halls on my way here," Loki advised solemnly. "He said he was going to do some research in his books and he gave me this for you. He said that I could take you to your own rooms if we wished. There is really nothing more to be done at the moment. He told me you both look well." Natasha took the apple from his palm and bit into it immediately.

"It's delicious," she smiled as she gazed at her husband thoughtfully. "Hawkeye is gone, Loki. I know you would have preferred if I'd kicked him out the moment he appeared in the doorway but I couldn't do that. He is a friend and he just wanted to make sure we were okay. Please don't make more of it than it was. I made it very clear to him that I did not need him here."

"Would you like to go to the rooms my mother has prepared?" Her father began without acknowledging a word that she had said. "Or perhaps you would like to sit at the gazebo for a little while. I know how you love to look at the flowers."

"Loki, I…" the black widow began once more.

"I don't wish to speak of him any further," Loki interjected. It was easy to see that he was still upset that the archer had followed them here but he was trying very hard to put it out of his mind. "I care only about you and our children." Her mother smiled warmly as she finished the last remnants of the golden apple. "You are looking like your old self, my darling." He leaned forward brushing his lips tenderly over hers. "That smile is a sight for sore eyes, my little spider." A large ripping noise exploded outside the window. Loki jumped up from his place at his wife's side and darted toward the cathedral window as he searched down below. Suddenly the strange noise repeated only it sounded like it came from inside the castle. It was followed quickly by yet another sound. Rowan shivered with each boom.

"What's happening?" Natasha probed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter in a reassuring gesture. "Loki, what is it?"

"Not now, this can't be happening now." His voice was barely audible as he mumbled the words under his breath before he tore his gaze from the window and turned back to his wife and daughter. "Gateways, they are opening gateways."

"Who?" her mother demanded as she stood from the bed, holding her daughter tightly in her arms. Rowan felt sick. As her dream came into her mind once more. Could it have been more than just a dream?

"_If I do this and the All-Father discovers that I am the one that sent them through."_

"_It is fitting that our victory will come at the cost of everything that arrogant bastard holds dear."_

"Frost Giants," Loki revealed as he strutted across the room and lifted Rowan from her mother's arms. The sharp sound of his voice had disrupted her thoughts and the stark look of his emerald eyes chilled her to the bone. "The Jotunn are attacking Asgard."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 –

The warning bells of Asgard began to chime signaling a call to arms for their soldiers and alerting the commoners to seek shelter. "Damn!" Loki cursed as he felt his spell crumble in on itself for the third time in the past five minutes. "Damn it all to Hel!" His mind was racing as he tried to think of an alternate plan of action. 'Not now, not now,' the words continued to echo through his mind as he held his daughter tightly in his arms. This wasn't supposed to be happening. This wasn't what he wanted at all. How had they found an ally to their cause so soon? He hadn't expected them to be more than a loquacious and distant thorn in his father's side. He certainly never intended to have his wife and daughter in the midst of a battle if Helblindi was ever advantageous enough to succor aid in his endeavors. "It is impossible to leave Asgard," Loki advised his wife forlornly. "Whatever shield they have in place I cannot breach it." His dark green eyes grazed over his wife's belly as another scraping blast went off in the distance.

"That is the eighth explosion, Loki," Natasha remarked as she moved away from him and peered out the window. "Does that mean eight gateways? Some of them sounded like they were right on top of us. Do you think they are already in the castle?" He heard her words but they barely registered as his eyes remained focused on her abdomen and the child that was nestled within. His son, he was going to have a son. The idea pleased him and terrified him at the same time. It called to mind all that was lacking in his own relationship with his father. A boy looked to his patriarch for guidance on his quest to become a man. What kind of an example was he? What sort of model for this little one to follow? Suddenly every choice, every mistake that he had ever made seemed to be glaring at him with disapproving eyes. "Loki?" her voice broke into his thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," he intoned sharply as he strutted toward her and grabbed hold of her hand. "Yes, there are eight gateways and several of them were opened within these walls. We have no time to waste." With a rush of color his enchantment descended upon the three of them as he teleported them to another room. His gaze quickly fell onto the sole occupant of the chamber. The royal healer was sitting at his desk surrounded by an array of leather bound books. "Did you not hear the alarm that sounded?"

"Pardon me, your royal highness," Tobit sputtered as he looked up from the volume that currently resided in his hands. "Alarm, did you say? Now that you mention it, I do recall several beats of a very queer sounding thunder not too long ago."

"I figured as much," the young prince drawled before setting his daughter onto the floor. He ran his fingers gently along the top of her soft curls and smiled at her reassuringly. "Fear not, Little One, all will be well. I promise."

"I think I have found something that should be very useful," Tobit grinned as he stood up still completely oblivious of the invasion that was taking place around them. "Warning bells, you say? Are we being sent to the tunnels?"

"Gather whatever tools and materials that you think you might need to tend to my wife and be quick about it," Loki ordered forcefully. "You, my preoccupied little scholar shall be coming with us."

"To the tunnels?" Tobit puzzled as he placed the book into a knapsack before reaching for a second smaller volume and tucking it inside as well.

"To wherever I deem fit," the demigod snarled as he stalked forward so that his long, lithe frame towered over the doctor menacingly. "Do you understand me, Tobit?"

"Of course, your royal highness, of course," the healer blurted out with a voice that was quaking in fear. He began rushing about his quarters grabbing things and tossing them into his backpack with great speed. Loki glanced back at his wife and daughter. Natasha gazed at him with a frown. It was clear she did not approve of the way he had spoken to the elderly physician. Still she did not voice any objections. She knew as well as he did that they needed the healer's magic and expertise for the well-being of their unborn baby. The young god stood in deep contemplation as he watched the man collect his belongings. If he could not whisk his family out of this realm than what was the next best cause of action? The tunnels that the healer spoke of led to an enormous underground chamber built specifically to safeguard the women and children that lived inside the palace against any assault by Asgard's enemies. It is where every inhabitant of the castle who was not a soldier would have fled the moment the first chime rang out from the bell tower. There was a large network of concealed passageways leading out from the hidden shelter. This gave them the ability to move about undetected and if necessary seek assistance from Vanaheim, Alfheim or even Nidavellir.

"Yes," he pronounced finally. "At this second, the tunnels are the soundest choice. You will be safe there." His dark green eyes moved back and forth between his wife and daughter. They were his entire world. Keeping them safe was all that mattered. "It is protected by an enchantment that the Jotunn should not be able to penetrate. But we will have to go there on foot as it is safeguarded against my spells as well. I cannot teleport us there." He gazed down at his daughter who was staring up at him with wide-eyes filled with fear. "It's alright, Little One, I can take us very close, a mere hallway away from where the entrance lies. Are we ready?" His attention turned back toward the healer who was sifting through potion bottles that were displayed on a long shelf upon the far wall.

"Daddy," Rowan trembled as she tugged at the edges of his shirt. It was the first time he realized that he was wearing Midgardian clothes. "I… my dream… I think I…" He watched as her emerald eyes darted towards her mother on the other side of the room. Natasha was saying something to the healer as he placed a few final things inside his bag. Loki couldn't be more disgusted with himself than he was at this moment. His daughter was frightened and it was entirely his fault. He incited this. His little girl was shaking, fearful and imagining the worst and it was all because of his foolish pride and covetous nature. "I saw something," she whispered, "In my dream."

"There are no green witches coming here, Little One," Loki soothed as he knelt down so that his eyes were level with her own. "And the Jotunn have no desire to eat anyone. This is not some silly Midgardian tale. This is about real kingdoms and desires for power and very old grievances. But I'm here, darling, and whatever happens I will never let anyone harm you in any way. I swear."

"They want to hurt you," Rowan sniffled as she attempted to hold back her tears. "And take what you love away." The demigod pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. The words of his father came rushing into his mind as he held her securely.

"_I feel sorry for my granddaughter and your wife because they will be forced to pay the price for your needless ambitions right along with you."_

"The King of Jotunnheim wants to make Asgard suffer. They have been under the All-Father's rule for a long time. Since I was a baby," Loki divulged as he tried to find some way to assuage her fears. "We are far more powerful than they. Even with whatever help they received to make those gateways. Your grandfather and his army will take care of them. Your uncle Thor will not rest until he has driven them out." He tucked a long strawberry curl behind her ear. "You are right they do not like me, Little One, but they have not come here for me. Now we must go." The young prince began to rise but her little fingers held tightly to the collar of his pale sage shirt. Her tiny eyes narrowed with a sincere determination that seemed to will him to remain on his knees.

"But Daddy," Rowan murmured in a breathless whisper as she leaned in closer. "She wants the stone back. That nasty woman who tried to hurt me. I saw it… I did… The elf sent them here to get her prize. The thing you love… no… that wasn't… not love… hold dear that was what she said. They would win by taking what you hold dear, Daddy. She doesn't want you to have it. The stone, I mean. She was very unhappy."

"What?" He gaped. His eyebrows furrowed together as he searched her face, his mouth partly open as he tried to comprehend his daughter's strange words. "Who are you talking about? What elf?"

"I saw him, Daddy, in my dream," she continued, her voice soft and low. "The same elf that came to see Grandfather, he told her that he would send them just like she wanted. He never said who but he must have meant the Frost Giants. Everything was so cold and covered in snow and ice. It is cold in Jotunnheim, isn't it? I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was just a dream and…" she hesitated for a moment as her voice became even more muffled. "I didn't want to upset Mommy."

"Algrim? You dreamt about Algrim?" the young prince probed. His mind desperately trying to grasp what his daughter had just said and what it would mean if it were true. Was Rowan a mystic? Did she have power to see through her dreams? According to the Enchantress the ability was inherent in his bloodlines. His maternal grandmother had been the offspring of a fire giant and an earth giantess. The latter was the reason that he had been able to bond his wife.

"What are the two of you whispering about?" Natasha inquired as she sauntered towards them. Loki stood up abruptly as he continued to contemplate his daughter's words. Was Lorelei working with the dark elves? Had the Jotunn agreed to retrieve this prize she spoke of as a price for the gateways? Did she really think that he would be stupid enough to leave the Moebius stone lying around in Asgard where one of these frozen fools could find it? As his gaze fell to his wife he found that he was unsure of what to say. He needed to be careful with his words. It wouldn't do for her to uncover that he had withheld the fact that Lorelei would have had their daughter in her clutches if it had not been for Thor.

"Our daughter believes that she had a prophetic dream," Loki advised cautiously. "She saw Algrim talking to a woman that she did not recognize." The half lie fell easily from his tongue though he felt a slight pang of guilt for continuing to keep things from her. Some things could not be helped. "He said he was going to send someone to retrieve something for her and Rowan thinks now that he might have been referring to the Jotunn."

"Wait… when did you dream this? A prophetic dream," the black widow questioned. Her face mirrored the confusion and disbelief that had adorned his only a few minutes before. "You say that as if it would be the most normal thing in the world, Loki."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying," Tobit broke into the conversation as he stepped closer. "Your daughter is practically brimming over with magic. I have never felt anyone have such deep seeds of power at such a young age. The idea of her having the gift of mystical dreaming or even foresight would not be the least bit surprising to me." The royal healer swung his backpack over his shoulder as he shifted his feet nervously. "Yes… Yes… I would be more shocked if these abilities didn't manifest themselves at some point in one so potent in the supernatural arts." The conversation was interrupted by the sudden sound of clanging steel and shouts of soldiers coming from somewhere along the corridor outside the physician's door. Without another word Loki called upon his magic and brought them swiftly to their destination along the northeastern hall of the palace. The young prince motioned for them to follow as he moved rapidly along the corridor toward the numinous entrance. It appeared to be no more than a grand mural that adorned the alabaster wall. He stared at it for a moment. It was a painting of the Queen sitting regally on a bench in the Royal gardens. A small blond boy sitting closely at her side and another child with jet black hair held tightly upon her lap. Her smile was exquisite and the love held within her eyes was mesmerizing. Loki's gaze froze for a moment on the miniature version of himself staring back at him. His tiny fingers entwined tightly in the petite hand of his brother. His heart ached at the sight. That child had no idea what he really was. Sometimes he wished that he still didn't know.

"Tobit, you open it," he exhaled softly. Although he knew very well how to initiate the secret doorway it felt wrong somehow for him to be the one to do it. With lightning speed he turned without warning, his hand reaching to his belt for a dagger. He sent it zooming through the air straight between the eyes of a Frost Giant who had just turned the corner of the hallway. The beast fell to the ground with an agonizing scream. Without further prompting the Royal healer had pushed in the small stone along the wall that caused the picture to shimmer in front of them as they quickly passed through into the safety of the tunnels. There was already a great crowd of people huddled in groups along the large chamber. Mothers consoling their terrified offspring, the elderly pacing about and several youths who were too old to be considered children but still too young to fight were all gathered around in the eerie silence of the room.

"Are we safe now, Daddy?" Rowan asked as she squeezed his hand tightly. "Will they come after us in here?"

"Asgard's armies will be keeping them far too occupied to find their way down here," he soothed as he patted her head affectionately. Natasha moved closer, slipping her arm around his waist as she rested her head against his chest. She reached out with her free arm and grasped her daughters other hand tightly into her own.

"I'm sure it will all be over very soon," Natasha voiced with her customary unruffled exterior. "If I'm not mistaken their powers will begin to weaken the longer they are away from their homeland without the force of the casket to sustain them."

"Very true... very true, Lady Natasha," Tobit agreed wholeheartedly. "They need the cold and icy climates of Jotunheim to fuel them. They will not last long on this terrain not up against the might of the All-Father and his armies, not without some type of magical assistance."

"Can't she help them?" Rowan solicited with a heavy sigh. "She doesn't like you at all, Daddy. She wants to…"

"Shhhhhh, hush, little one," Loki requested tenderly. He glided his fingers gently across her cheek as he observed her thoughtfully. He hated to see her so anxious. "I don't want you to worry over your dream anymore. They can search this kingdom from top to bottom and they won't find anything of any use to them. And everything that I hold dear is right in front of me so all is well."

"Rowan, I would like you to tell me about this dream. I want every detail," the black widow ordered in no uncertain terms. "And why didn't you tell us about it at home?"

"They need to get her prize," Rowan insisted once more. "She wants it very badly." Her dark green eyes were gazing up intently at her father. He could see the strength behind the fear. She was so much like her mother.

"Did anyone ever say my name in your dream?" Loki asked pointedly.

"No… but the… well… I just know it was you," his little girl insisted.

"Well, we are only here in this realm by chance so if this dream of yours is truly prophetic then it would be quite impossible for this prize she seeks to be something of value to me," the demigod reasoned. Lorelei knew him far too well to ever believe that he would have hidden the Moebius stone in the city of Asgard. The more he thought about it the less sense it made for her to have sent the Jotunn here in search of it. "Had your mother not become ill, little one, than all that I hold dear would still be in Mid..." His voice fell suddenly as a realization flooded into his mind. "Where is the Queen?" Loki dropped his arm away from his wife as he turned in a flourish to one of the guards who stood along the entrance wall. "She should have been brought here the moment that the bells were sounded."

"I do not know, your Royal Highness," the soldier answered apprehensively. "We are not part of the Queen's Royal Guard."

"Natasha, watch over our daughter," Loki ordered as he moved towards the entrance. He grabbed the elderly doctor by the arm and pulled him several steps away from his family as he leaned forward to speak into the man's ear. "If anything happens to her or the child that she is carrying even death will not save you from my wrath. I don't care if I have to descend into the bowels of Hel to get my fingers around your scrawny little neck. I will make you suffer by my own hands one way or the other and when I'm through with you a bath in the fires of Muspelheim will seem like a heavenly oasis. Do you understand me, Tobit?" The man nodded vigorously as the demigod released him and strutted toward the exit.

"Loki, where are you going?" Natasha entreated as she touched his shoulder. Her dark blue eyes gazing up at him, her demeanor was calm and cool but he could feel the slight shimmer of worry that floated through their bond.

"Something is not right. My mother should have been here," Loki divulged. "I need to find her."

"I could help you." She replied in earnest as she took his hand in hers. He understood her desire to aid him but he was also aware that she knew as well as he did that she couldn't.

"You must take care of our children." His expression grew pensive as he focused on their joined hands.

"I know… I know your right… I just." Her gaze brimmed with concern. Her lips trembled as she began to lose her hold on her emotions. He released her hand and brushed his fingers along her curls, grabbing a long crimson ringlet and twirling it against his thumb. "I love you, Loki!"

"And I you, my little spider," he smiled, a soft unsteady smile that failed to reach his eyes. He didn't like the idea of being away from them but he needed to make sure that his mother was safe. If anything happened to Frigga because of his foolish schemes he couldn't bear it. Natasha put her hands on his chest and walked her fingers up to his neck before pulling him down for a kiss. It was empowering. The feel of her in his arms and her lips against his, for that small moment everything was perfect and all the guilt and trepidations that had filled him faded into the background of his mind. He tried to hold onto the sensation that flooded him at her closeness even as he let her go and departed through the enchanted gateway.

Loki brought himself to the throne room in the half-hearted hope that his mother was still there surrounded by her royal bodyguard but the majestic chamber was empty. The lifeless bodies of several guards laid about the marble floor. He stared at each of them with cold calculating eyes. These were not the men that were shadowing her this morning. Closer to the throne itself his eyes fell on a dead Jotunn sprawled out along the steps and another a few feet further away. This was a good sign. Perhaps his mother's usual attendants had escaped whatever battle had gone on here with the Queen in tow. But where would they go if not the tunnels? The sounds of battle raged on outside the palace walls and in the distant corridors. A sparkle of light caught his eye from the farthest corner of the room. It was small, nothing more than a pale twinkle as he strutted towards it. He knelt down and extended his hand to pick up the petite golden locket that rested upon the marble floor. The gold chain that it hung from was broken. Tiny gilded links glittered across the flat surface beneath him. Loki glided his finger along the two small gems that adorned the oval shaped charm. He didn't have to open it. He knew what it contained and whose it was. His mother always wore it. The delicate etchings of him and his brother were engraved within. The young prince pressed his fingertip back and forth between the emerald and ruby jewels. "Yggdrasil be damned," he gasped in a rush of breath. "What have I set in motion? What have I done?" He had provoked Helblindi. He had deliberately coaxed him to declare war without so much as the slightest thought of how such a thing would affect his mother. His only consideration was one upping Odin and satisfying his need for retaliation. Even just the threat of an attack must have brought her such distress. She would have worried for her children and for every single Aesir in her realm, down to the very last peasant. She was a true Queen with an unselfish heart unlike the monster that she claimed for a son.

"_With you there will always be some lie or a power play, some scheme of vengeance for your hurt pride."_

"_Brother, why would you seek to irritate the All-Father the very moment that you are freed?"_

_"Because he can't help himself."_

"_You had happiness in your grasp and you threw it away with both hands and for what? Your hurt pride? Your need for power?_

"_You are so blinded by your hate, Loki. You can't see anything else."_

He brushed his fingers roughly through his hair as he tried to shut out the voices in his head. This was not the time to forget who he was, he thought sharply as he enclosed the locket inside of his fist and forced down the tears that were threatening to burst from his eyes. He was not some weak-minded fool to be bogged down by sentiment. He was Loki, the god of mischief and of fire. He had plenty of tools at his disposal. He would not lose heart, giving up was not in his nature. He closed his eyes as he whispered the words of his enchantment over the necklace. "Show me where you are," he exhaled slowly as an image began to float above his outstretched palm.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 –

The small clusters of white flowers swayed slightly as a gentle breeze fluttered low across the dampened soil. Natasha crouched down balancing herself on her feet as she grazed her finger along one of the eight tiny petals that fashioned the delicate blossoms growing along the ground. The green urn shaped-pistols tickled her fingertip as she continued to glide her hand carefully across the dainty plant. Her dark blue eyes glanced out toward the distance for a moment to check for signs of her comrades. After all, that was her actual reason for settling on this spot. This was the rendezvous point they had chosen and she had volunteered to check on the arrival of the others while Clint secured the scepter inside the vehicle. But just because she had a task to complete didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate the beauty in front of her even if it was only for a few seconds. It wasn't something that she allowed herself to indulge in often, her love of flowers. It was a silly and frivolous convention and one that she would never admit to partaking in. But the sight of flowers always soothed her even though she never understood why. At the sound of his footsteps behind her she pulled her hand away from the blooms as if they were scolding hot embers instead of delicate little buds. It was not that she hadn't known he was there. His presence was safely tucked away in her mind at all times, albeit unfortunately, and it was easy enough for her to distinguish his proximity. He had been pacing around behind her since Clint had retreated downhill several minutes ago. Sometimes mumbling under his breath at how long it was taking for the others to rejoin the group. Maybe he was just anxious to return to Asgard. She certainly was desperate for him to leave. They couldn't get back to the Helicarrier fast enough as far as she was concerned. No, she wasn't surprised that he was back there. It was just that she hadn't realized that he might have begun to pay attention to what she was doing. She had always been taught that an attachment to anything even something as insignificant as flowers was a weakness. She hated the idea of anyone thinking of her as anything less than formidable but especially him. He was arrogant enough without giving him added ammunition.

"Is the archer not returning?" His voice was a sultry whisper as he moved to kneel beside her. Her heart beat quickened at his nearness and for the millionth time since his return to Earth she inwardly cursed herself for her lack of control in his company.

"And leave the scepter unguarded? Fat chance," she snipped. She pursed her lips as she forced herself to continue to look ahead of her. She hated that she showed her annoyance so plainly. She took a deep breath trying to bring herself back to her usual state of calm.

"Whose decision was it that I remain with you, Agent Romanoff?" Loki inquired not bothering to hide the teasing tone of his voice. "I wonder is it that the archer is too unsettled by my presence to have me below with him, just the two of us, or is it that you rejected the idea of having me so far away from you."

"You really are deluded. You realize that right?" Natasha replied coldly as she finally turned to face him. His lips upturned in a slight grin as his emerald eyes seemed to dance before her. Damn the cocky bastard, she thought to herself but her face remained devoid of emotion.

"Am I?" His voice maintained that breathless quality that always played havoc with her senses. Her eyes began to focus on his lips and the memory of how they felt moving against her own. She stood up immediately in an attempt to break the thrall that always seemed to come over her when he was this close. "It is rather pointless to deny your attraction to me not after I've felt it from your own lips."

"You are putting an awful lot of importance on one…" She objected holding onto her stoic demeanor by the skin of her teeth.

"Two… two kisses," the mischievous prince interrupted, his grin growing wider by the minute. "And by the way that you were staring at me a few seconds ago I believe you are quite anxious for the third."

"The only thing I'm anxious for is your departure," the black widow insisted as she focused her attention back to the other side of the hill.

"My only question is what attracts you to me," Loki continued as if she had never spoken. "Is it the lure of the forbidden? Wanting something just because you know you shouldn't? Or do you think you can save me?" He took a step closer to her as his eyes gazed up and down her body lustfully. "Thor thinks that he can, fool that he is. He can't accept the fact that we are not truly brothers."

"Maybe he just doesn't place any importance on bloodlines the way that you apparently do." She took a slight step backward trying to keep a safe distance from him. What was keeping the rest of her team? She could feel her stoic façade slipping from her. "If anyone is a fool it's you," Natasha spat out in the hopes of angering him and dispelling the sexual tension that seemed to be building between them. She did not want him. She didn't. She kept repeating to herself. She was not going to let him confuse her this way.

"Is that so?" Loki seethed. "And what do you know about it? Was it growing up in that academy of assassin's that makes you such an expert on families? Or how many husband's and father's you murdered in your illustrious career? Perhaps it's the children that you disposed of so readily."

"Shut up!" Natasha ordered as she clenched her hands at her side trying to hold back the urge to strike him with all of her might. "That's right I never had a family but you did and they are willing to forgive your atrocities but you continue to push them away and hold them in contempt for still being unwise enough to care about you. So like I said, you're the fool." The hurt that she felt from his words was written all over her face and underscored in the vibration that tinged her voice. The fact of which only furthered her anguish. Why was it so difficult to hold back her emotions from him?

"I shouldn't have said those things. I'm… it was unwarranted," Loki remarked softly. She stared up at him dumfounded. Was he actually attempting to apologize? He reached out his hand toward her and looped his fingers around a lush red coil of her hair. "I really think you could you know." His warm breath falling across her face as he leaned in closer, she blinked her sapphire eyes up at him curiously. "I think you could save me." His lips were only a hairsbreadth from hers as she closed her eyes expectantly. Her entire body trembled with desire. Then suddenly she felt him back away from her. She hated the disappointment that filled her at the realization that he wasn't going to kiss her. "And who is the fool now?" he intoned venomously as he took another step away from her. His condescending princely bearing had returned tenfold except for his eyes. His dark green eyes were filled with regret and longing as he regarded her even as his face held an egotistical smirk. She could hear Tony and Steve razzing one another as they climbed up the hill behind her but her gaze remained fixed on the demigod. Was it the sight of them that had caused him to change so abruptly or had his gentler behavior been just a rouse to frazzle her and make her feel stupid. What part of him was real and what part was fake she wondered. What kind of game was he playing? Whatever it was she wouldn't let him win.

Natasha stared at the shimmering archway from her place on the floor along the far side of the chamber. Her back leaning against the wall as her daughter sat curled up in her lap, her small head resting against her chest as she slept. Loki had been gone for nearly two hours and with every second that past she became more and more fearful of what was keeping him from returning to them. There was a moment not long after he had left that she felt a surge of pain and despair flood through their bond but it was over almost as fast as it had begun. Since then she had felt nothing except for the usual sense of his presence. She could easily discern that he was no longer in the castle, the distance between them was far too great for him to still be inside its walls but where in the city he was she had no clue. Sitting around and waiting was not something that she excelled at. She had been spending the last hour thinking of memory after memory of their time together. From the first time that she had ever seen him, to his return to Earth and all of her desperate attempts to deny what had so obviously been developing between them. Recollections of their first kiss, the first time that he had ever told her that he loved her, when he had shown her the site on which he would build their home and then made love to her on the lush mountain top were among the millions of remembrances that had been replaying in her mind. So many happy moments he had given her. What would she do if anything happened to him? The voice of Gregor Ivanovich suddenly rushed into her head taunting her mercilessly as she sat there waiting for her husband's return.

"_You can't say I didn't warn you, little Natushka, but you refused to listen. Now look at what this family of yours has made of the once unstoppable Black Widow. You are but a shadow of yourself. So weak and fragile you've become. So dependent on a man."_

"Go to hell!" She shouted at the empty air before her. Her daughter jumped up in alarm at the sound.

"Mommy!" Rowan gasped as she stared around the room wide-eyed and trembling. Natasha pulled her little girl in for a tight embrace as she brushed kisses along her strawberry curls over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie," she entreated soothingly. "Mommy was just having a bad dream. Everything is fine. We are all fine." A loud thunderous boom could be heard from overhead as the entire chamber shook in its wake. Then the glittering lights of the mystical opening faltered… once… twice before completely winking out leaving nothing but a dark marble wall in its place.

"The tunnels have been sealed," an old woman gasped. The horror in her voice sent a shiver of fear running down Natasha's spine.

"What does this mean?" A young boy who was no more than twelve questioned his mother fretfully.

"If I ventured to guess," Tobit interjected calmly. "That loud crack we heard a moment before may be a clue. Perhaps, the Great Prince summoned power from Mjolnir to close the portal to protect us from the Jotunn threat. Yes… Yes... not much else would cause such a raging sound of thunder, not of that magnitude anyway. Though I fear for him to have done such a thing that the Frost Giants must have truly overrun the castle grounds for now no one else may enter the tunnels."

"But Daddy!" Rowan shrieked as she pulled herself free from her mother's arms. "What about Daddy?"

"It is alright, Sweetie," Natasha replied in a level voice. "Your father can take care of himself." She wished she felt as confident as she sounded. Whatever it had been that destroyed the portal, whether by Asgardian design or an attack from the Frost Giants, made little difference. Only one thing was certain. The war was escalating.

"With this entrance closed off from us," one of the soldiers spoke up with an air of authority that quickly quieted the myriad of voices that had begun talking over one another in their nervousness. "There is little doubt that it is time for us to seek aid from one of our allies in this realm. Gather your things. We shall begin the trek to Vanaheim at once."

"Mommy," Rowan whimpered as she wrapped her small arms around her mother's leg and held on fiercely.

"Sweetie, it is okay," Natasha soothed. She brushed her hands through the strawberry ringlets that adorned her daughter's head. "Your father will know exactly where we are and as soon as he has made certain that your grandmother is safe then he will come to us." The journey began quickly and without any preamble. It was not a difficult walk by any means although it promised to be quite long. The distance from the city of Asgard to Vanaheim was nearly fifteen hundred miles away and they would need to cover it on foot. The environment was much more advantageous inside the tunnel than it would have been if they were attempting the same expedition above ground. There were no Asgard Mountains to climb, no wild bilgesnipe or any other beast threatening their way and the corridors were spacious with a mellow light ever glowing by magic. The enchantment of the tunnels was built to quicken the passage between the two kingdoms at a faster rate than real time but it was still going to be an extremely long and arduous hike. The guards had conditioned everyone to a simple pattern right from the get go. They would walk for thirty minutes than rest for fifteen and then repeat. It was during one of these restful periods that things began to get bleaker for the black widow. It started with a dull ache in the center of her back. Natasha bit her lip to stifle a gasp as the pain increased moving slowly around to her stomach.

"Tobit," She breathed through pained gasps as her hands moved protectively over her belly. "It's happening again." Before the words barely had a chance to leave her mouth she felt her body collapse to the ground. She had no control over the action of her limbs as the pain permeated throughout her abdomen. 'Oh god, please… please don't let anything happen to my baby,' she thought desperately as a strange frosty shiver began to descend over her, replacing the pain with a peculiar sense of other worldly cold like nothing she had ever experienced. The elderly healer was at her side in an instant his hands moving over her body as the pale yellow light from his fingertips enveloped her completely.

"Interesting," Tobit remarked in his faraway tone as he moved his hands back and forth over her. "He is quite the fighter. This latest attempt from your body to rid itself of the child is not yet over. Your insides are bubbling like a volcano aching to erupt yet he holds it off quite well. It is rather remarkable to feel him in action. Like a battle, not so different from the one going on above us I imagine. Yes… Yes… like a mini version of it. Quite interesting." He let the light wink out from his fingertips as he moved his hands back to his sides. "He can't maintain this shield much longer though I'm afraid. He is such a little thing after all."

"Do something," she snapped. Rowan gripped her hand at her side her dark green eyes gazing at her nervously. "It's all right, Sweetie. It's not painful anymore. I'm going to be fine just like before." Her daughter nodded quietly as her hold tightened against her fingers. "Tobit, what are you waiting for. Help him."

"Yes… Yes… of course, I have something I think will be just the trick to give your child more energy and calm your body," the healer pronounced as he sifted through his backpack before pulling out another vial of that strange orange liquid. He gave her his hand and helped her sit up and then placed the tiny bottle in her palm. "Here, Lady Natasha, drink this and then lay back and rest. Doctor's orders." He smiled before he sat himself down on the ground at her side and pulled out one of the books that he had brought with him and began to read. "I just wish I had more time to pack. I'm certain one of these spells would be quite useful but I don't have all the ingredients." His voice trailed off as he began to flip through the volume at a languid pace. She did as he instructed and leaned her body back against the wall. The strange sensation that had flooded her moments before had lessened slightly and she was grateful that the pain was completely gone. Rowan cuddled next to her mother and Natasha smiled as the chill in her bones got fainter and fainter. She wrapped her arms around her daughter before she closed her eyes and attempted to rest.

The scent of violets washed over her long before she opened her eyes. She knew this place well. She used to dream of it often. Even though she still did not know where her mind had conjured up the images of this park from. She was sitting at the bottom of a yellow slide. The swing sets were several feet in front of her and to the left was another jungle gym. The long green slide on that one spiraled down from a walkway that was made to look like the deck of a pirate's ship. The myriad of flowers that surrounded the park were gorgeous and lifted her spirits. It had been awhile since she had dreamed of this place. She wished she knew if it really existed. It would be nice to think that perhaps she had been a carefree child once playing here before her amnesia and before the Red Room got its hooks into her.

"Ouch," she snipped as she felt a tiny sting against her elbow. Her eyes caught sight of the tiny pebble that hit her as it continued its way down the slide. Natasha looked in the direction of where the small rock had come from but saw nothing unusual. "Weird," she said to herself as she moved to stand up. She took a step forward and felt another light tap against the backside of her leg. There was no doubt about it this time. Someone had definitely thrown the offending object at her. "Hey, cut it out!" She spoke sharply as she searched around her for the culprit. A childish giggle could be heard in the direction of the coiled slide. Natasha stalked forward catching a brief glimpse of a small child as they moved around the slide quickly and hid behind the rock wall on the opposite side of the playground.

"Look you don't have to hide," the black widow entreated as she took a cautious step forward. "Just don't throw things at me, okay? It's not nice."

"It isn't?" replied a small voice. "I didn't know that."

Natasha walked around the rock wall but to her surprise there was no one there. The soft laughter came once more, only this time in the direction of the yellow slide where she had been previously sitting. "It's customary to introduce yourself before starting a game of hide and seek." The black widow sauntered back to the other jungle gym. "I'm Natasha and you are?" The little boy stepped out from behind the slide. If she had to guess his age then she would have placed him at no more than four years old, perhaps even three. He had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. His expression was serious at first and then suddenly he broke into a large mischievous smile.

"New," he chuckled as he took a tentative step closer to her. "I don't have one yet. You're pretty."

"You don't know your name?" Natasha inquired. He was a cute little boy with large dimples along his cheeks when he smiled. He reminded her of someone and she was certain that she should know who but her mind felt foggy whenever she tried to think of it.

"I haven't been awake very long and I can't remember anything from before I woke." He walked closer still until he was only a foot from her. His blue eyes gazing up at her as he seemed to scrutinize her every move. "Does one normally remember? Is it strange that I don't know?"

"Why don't you come with me and I'll find someone who can help you figure it out?" she asked. She wondered what could have happened to him that he didn't remember anything. He didn't look like he'd been hurt but he must have some sort of brain injury if he didn't even know his name. She should take him to a hospital, she thought as she gazed around the park in a state of confusion. She couldn't think of what direction the hospital would be from here through the fog that had settled over her.

"I do so want to," the boy grinned impishly. "But I can't yet. I don't know very much but I do know that."

"You're too young to be alone in a park," Natasha stated as she tried to clear her head. "Your family must be worried sick."

"I know there are those who love me. I can feel it all around me," the child mused. "I'm glad that I got to see you."

"Do I know you?" the black widow pondered as she struggled against the murkiness that was overtaking her brain. "I feel like I should know you."

"I feel lots of things from where I am," the boy continued without responding to her question. "I see things, too. All sorts of things. There is a darkness coming if she gets her way, the girl and I will be no more."

"What girl? What are you talking about?" Natasha probed. A sudden fear creeping into her heart at the ominous sound of the small child's words.

"Destroy the stone," the little boy ordered. "If you remember nothing else, remember that. He must destroy it."

"What stone?" she demanded. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration but every thought that she had seemed to be covered in a mist. "I should know this shouldn't I?"

"Keep her close to you or the chances of the other succeeding will be almost certain," the child divulged with an authoritative tone that did not fit his age. "Every time I've seen the darkness come it began the same way. Don't lose her. If she stays by your side than all is certain to be well but if she strays then it will be much harder to stop."

"I'm not really here, am I?" the black widow charged as the fog began to lift if only for a moment. The boy's bright blue eyes sparkled and his smile returned even wider than before.

"I must go," he told her finally. "The barrier is weakening and I must tend to it, another strike is coming. Do try and remember what I told you. It's important."

Natasha's eyes flew open. Her entire body writhing in agony. Her arms and legs were shaking uncontrollably and the pain in her middle was beyond excruciating. Tobit was kneeling over her. He pressed his palm against her abdomen, a strange blue light swirling in circles above the back of his hand before it descended like a bullet straight through him and into her belly. The pain stopped immediately. The sweat was falling down her face as she sucked in a harsh breath of air. "The baby… is it?" she panted.

"The child is alright," Tobit assured her. Rowan was sitting against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting against her knees. Her dark green eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Natasha reached her arm out toward her daughter and the little girl rushed forward and hugged her mother tightly.

"I wish Daddy was here," Rowan whispered against her neck. Natasha could feel the tiny droplets of water on her skin as her daughter finally let her tears begin to flow. She couldn't deny that she felt the same. She held onto her daughter tightly. As Rowan's little arms clung to her so securely, Natasha was overcome with a deep desire to never let her go. She had this strange feeling that she had forgotten something; something important. But she pushed the thought from her mind. It was probably just a combination of all that was going on around her wreaking havoc with her senses. Her fear for the well-being of her unborn baby, the raging war above them and not knowing when Loki would return or if he had even found his mother. It was no wonder she was having difficulty getting her mind to settle.

"We will be together again soon, Sweetie," Natasha soothed. "Until then, we have each other."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 –

The chill in the air was slightly more bearable within the darkened cave where she stood but only a tad not that it mattered much to her. She supposed it was her Frost Giant heritage that made it so her body could so easily accommodate the low temperatures although her mother was equally adept in the winter weather. She was a 'child of the snow', after all, as her father always joked when he referred to her mother's birthplace on Midgard. Supposedly the winters there were not so different than the stormy weathers of Jotunheim. 'It was predestined', he would often jest, 'the fates knew that it would take a child of the snow to fall in love with one as frosty and stubborn as I.' Rowan smiled at the memory but then the voices began again and she recalled where she was and the fear in the pit of her stomach returned tenfold.

"It's a very dangerous game you're playing," a gravelly voice slithered through the darkness. This time she could see absolutely nothing in her dream except the ground at her feet. It was dark marbled flooring in a swirl of black and grey. It made the moment all the more foreboding. There was no lightening of the blackness before her. Not even a poorly lit shape or movement of a shadow flitted in her vision. There was nothing but the bleakness like a starless night and the voices that seemed to fill the air around her. "Coming here to taunt me is unwise."

"I thought you would like to know that my new plan is underway," the lilting voice of the sorceress chimed through the blackened mist that surrounded her vision. Even without the ability to see, Rowan knew instantly who the woman was that was speaking.

"Well, you better hope it works this time," the man continued in his grating drawl. "The longer I sit here the more intricate my designs for your reprisal become."

"Once my enchantment is complete no one will remember a thing except for me so plot all you want, my dear old friend," she chuckled.

"You better hope so, Lorelei," the brooding voice forewarned. "I'm not one who is very forgiving by nature. Pray tell, my dear, what is the point of taking them away from him if he won't even remember the pain of their loss?"

"The point is to free my sister," she snapped. "Destroying his family is just a most pleasurable side-effect that I will very much enjoy bringing about." The hate that this woman felt for her father was palpable with every timbre that scurried from her lips. But he was stronger and far wiser than this witch, she told herself as she attempted to calm her nerves. He would never let her hurt them.

"You will need to reclaim the Moebius stone first. Your sister would have never been so daft as to let him get his hands on something so vital to her cause." He gibed in a low snarl.

"It will only make it all the sweeter when he gives it to me to save his so-called mother," the sorceress lulled evilly. "Not knowing what it will truly cost him. Never knowing that he could have stopped it until it's too late." Rowan's eyes popped open, her heart beat ricocheted within her small chest in a rapid speed. She had to warn her father. She heard her mother's voice a few feet away as she gazed around the large corridor. People were beginning to rise from their resting places. It must be time to begin to resume the trek to Vanaheim. Rowan stayed where she was as she listened to her mother's words.

"How many days will it take before we reach the Vanir?" Natasha inquired stoically. Rowan knew this realm very well. They were masters of sorcery and magic with a great talent to predict the future. Frigga had been born in Vanaheim and often took her granddaughter with her when she would return to visit with her cousins. There was no doubt in the little girls mind that they would help Asgard but by the time they got there would it be too late to help her father.

"If we keep at the pace we have been we should be there in about eight days," the soldier answered.

"Eight days!" Rowan shrieked as she jumped up from her place along the floor. "We need to find Daddy now!"

"Shhhhhh, calm down, sweetie," Natasha remarked in a low voice as she walked toward her swiftly and took her into her arms. "You will scare the other children."

"That's their problem," she snipped as she gazed up at her mother with a cold determination in her dark green eyes. "I had another dream, Mommy." She blurted out in a rush of sound. "They are going after Grandmother but it's a trap. It's a trap for Daddy. She is going to take us from him and he won't even remember."

"Slow down, Sweetie," the black widow soothed. "And tell me exactly what you dreamt."

"The prize the Frost Giants were sent to get. I think its Grandmother," the little girl divulged hurriedly. She needed to find some way to get to her father. "She wants to trade him for the stone that was hidden in your room."

"The Moebius stone?" Natasha murmured almost to herself. A faraway look seem to come over her as she continued to listen to her daughter speak.

"She needs it to do some spell," Rowan revealed, her voice trembling with emotion. "She is going to take us from him and he won't remember. No one will remember. She wants to free her sister."

"Her sister? So it is LoreLei." Natasha realized as she ran her fingers along her daughter's soft red curls. "Rowan, you don't need to worry about your father. He would never give her anything, least of all something so powerful in magic. He has it safely hidden away. Now, I want you to take a few deep breaths and try and relax, Sweetie."

"But to save Grandmother he would," Rowan protested. She could tell by the widening of her mother's eyes that she knew that she was right. "He'll think she is just going to free her sister with it. He won't know that her spell will take us away from him. Please, Mommy, please, we have to warn Daddy." Tears began to descend rapidly down her eyes and she hated it but she could do nothing to stop it. "What would Daddy do without us? Who would make him smile?" she sniffled.

"Oh, sweetie, I…" Natasha began but her voice trailed off as she hugged her daughter to her. "Listen. There is nothing that can be done about it right now. We need to keep moving toward Vanaheim and trust that your father knows what he is doing. In a little while we will stop for the evening and I will try to reach him in my dreams. Alright? I would attempt it now but I doubt he is sleeping and I don't think I could fall asleep at the moment even if I tried." Rowan was aware of the bond between her parents. Her father had explained it to her, likening it to wearing a hat. You can feel it on top of your head and it feels quite obvious and heavy at first. Then after a while it becomes a part of you so that you don't really give it that much thought anymore. It's almost like it was always there and you barely feel it with any greater distinction than you feel your hair or any other part of your body. But if someone were to take it off you would notice its loss. She knew that if they wanted to they could speak to each other in their dreams. Only she didn't like the idea of waiting till nightfall. She wasn't even sure how far-off that was. They were stuck in these tunnels and her father was somewhere on the outside. For all she knew that wicked lady could already have her grandmother. The crowd of Aesir began filing together as they continued along the magical corridors. Her mother took her by the hand and fell in line with the rest. The elderly doctor appeared quickly at Rowan's right side, walking at a leisurely pace.

"Would you like me to tell you a story, Your Royal Highness?" Tobit asked the little girl earnestly. "I know quite an extensive litany of young children's stories both Aesir and Vanir and even a few told to the children of Alfheim."

"Not really," Rowan murmured. She could think of nothing else but her dreams and the sinister words of the sorceress. She tried to replay every second in her mind. Maybe there was something else that was said that would be helpful to stop her. Was that tall husky figure from her first dream the man that she heard speaking in her last vision or was this a new individual entirely. She wondered why she couldn't see anything at all this time. Whoever it was he didn't sound as if he liked the sorceress any more than she did. If she could just talk with her father she was certain that he would be able to figure out who the man was. He was always so quick on puzzling things out. The walk through the tunnels was slow and tedious and Rowan couldn't help but wonder when the next thirty minute interval would come to an end. She desperately wanted her mother to attempt to contact her father. Her emerald eyes stared at the pale glowing walls and her mind ached from the sheer monotony of the pathway. Until her gaze fell upon a faint purple glow about three feet wide and six feet high against the right wall. "Why is it a different color there, Tobit?" she inquired curiously as they passed by the unusual display.

"It is a mystical egress," the royal healer explained with the tone of a teacher eager to impart knowledge to his pupils. "By my estimations since it's the first one of its kind that we have passed it leads to Idavoll."

"What is an e-guess?" the little princess puzzled. "Is it a portal like how we entered the tunnel?" She felt a sudden surge of hope at the thought. Could her father still rejoin them before they reached Vanaheim?

"An eGRess, Your Royal Highness," Tobit corrected emphasizing the R sound which caused Rowan to roll her eyes and shake her head slightly. He was worse than Esmeril, she sighed to herself as she remembered her mind-numbing lessons with her old governess. "It is an exit only. No one can enter from the outside. There are several throughout the tunnels leading to different places but the only entrance to this labyrinth was the one that we came through which is now closed. I believe we should be passing another outlet that would lead to Gladsheim. After that I doubt there will be any more until we have reached the egress to Vanaheim as we will be travelling beneath the Asgard Mountains. Yes… Yes… I can't imagine that there would have been an egress created to exit there." Rowan's face fell as her hopes for her father to return to them were dashed. Then another possibility popped into her mind.

"Mommy, what if we left now and found Daddy?" the little princess entreated. "I know you can find him just like he can find you." She stopped abruptly and pulled on her mother's hand in an attempt to tug her back down the hall toward the purple hue but the black widow was as immovable as a stoned wall.

"That is the last thing your father would want us to do," Natasha stated in her level tone. "Rowan, there is a war going on out there. I will not put you in the line of fire and neither would your father."

"But Mommy," she protested mournfully.

"But nothing. Keeping you safe is our first priority and your father wouldn't have it any other way," the black widow commanded as she pulled her back in the direction of the others. "Keep moving now. It will be time to rest soon enough."

Rowan shifted her body against the cold marbled floor for the twentieth time in the last five minutes. She sat up gingerly and gazed around the corridor. Most of the rest of their party was fast asleep. She supposed it was the exhaustion from all the walking that they had been doing for the last few hours. She was tired, too, but her mind was racing too rapidly for her to find any slumber. Tobit was sitting at her mother's side his head buried between the pages of the book in his hands. She glanced at her mother who was fast asleep. She wondered if she had been able to reach her father in whatever dreams she may be having. She hoped against hope that she had. Perhaps she was speaking to him right now. She knew her mind would never be at peace until her father had been warned of Lorelei's plans for the stone. The fact that her mother was currently sleeping so soundly gave her a feeling of optimism. At the same time Rowan feared that any moment she might awaken in pain as she had done earlier. She didn't understand what was going on with the baby. None of what she had overheard between her parents and the doctor had made any sense to her. She only knew that when her mother hurt that both she and her brother were in danger. She had spent most of her young life without a care in the world and now she seemed to find troubles and uncertainties at every turn.

"Tobit, the spell that helps you see my brother," Rowan asked suddenly as she saw her mother jerk her arm in her sleep. The black widow's head moved ever so slightly from side to side before going still once more. "Can anyone learn it?" The royal healer looked up from his book and gazed at her quizzically before setting it back in his knapsack.

"It is a very simple enchantment but it takes much practice and training to be able to understand the sensations that you feel and how to discern what they mean," Tobit answered. He leaned forward and peered down at her mother's sleeping form. "Do you wish to learn it, Your Royal Highness?" He placed his hand so that it hovered over the black widow's abdomen. "Put your hand on top of mine." Rowan did as he instructed, placing her tiny palm against the back of his hand. "I will try and say the incantation slowly. It has been a long time since I've said it out loud. Fyrsta ljósið," he pronounced as the tips of his fingers began to glow with a faint yellow light. "Til að sjá, að finna." The radiance began to fan out along the black widow's body as she continued to sleep. "Að skilja." A rush of sensations flooded into Rowan's mind the moment that the elderly doctor finished speaking. It was as if every feeling that one could possibly produce was coming at her at once. Not just emotions but the impressions of texture as well like a prick of a finger or the gentle lap of water gliding across your skin.

"Is this good or bad?" Rowan probed, her dark green eyes staring intently at the light that surrounded her mother. "How do you tell? There is so much." Without warning an image flashed through her head of her uncle in the midst of a fight with a warrior in ebony armor. The ground opened beneath their feet revealing a lake of molten lava. The small princess gasped as she snatched her hand away. The image of her uncle falling still burned into her mind.

"It takes practice," Tobit expounded not understanding the cause of her distress. "Yes... yes… you must learn to sort through the vibrations. For example, did you not feel the sense of motion like water? That is a very good thing. The child is content, well rested, that feeling comes from him. But there is a tiny pain on the horizon, too, that comes from the Lady Natasha. I'm afraid your mother will be experiencing another incident in the not so distant future. Is that what frightened you?"

"Did you see anything?" Rowan murmured. Her voice cracking as she scrutinized her mother for any sign that she was waking up.

"Of course not," said the royal healer with a pacifying tone as he released his spell. "With this type of enchantment you must rely solely on your feelings." How did that picture come into her head, she thought despairingly, and what did it mean? Tobit scooted backward to where he had been sitting and pulled a book from his bag. Rowan watched as he opened it back up onto his lap.

"Are those books just for healing spells?" she asked. Her body shivered as she fought against the panic that was threatening to overtake her. The picture of her uncle descending toward the red-hot liquid still fresh in her psyche. She tried to think about something else.

"For the most part," he said absently, never lifting his face from the book. "You should really try and rest."

"My Daddy teaches me lots of spells," Rowan mentioned as an idea began to form in her young mind. "How to make things out of thin air, like snakes or bugs or even a dagger and how to move from one place to another. I moved almost five feet once in a blink of an eye. Even how to find things. Like something you've lost or a person you might want to see. Do you know any of those kinds of spells or do you only know doctoring kinds of spells?"

"A dagger, you say?" Tobit pondered as he closed his book and took in the sight of the little girl in front of him. "I've never had the need to dabble in anything of that sort. I'm not one for fighting and that isn't very appropriate for a girl of your age, if you don't mind me saying, it just doesn't seem quite right. But I do have a rather extensive knowledge of magic even beyond the healing arts." Rowan had to bite her tongue at the urge to tell this doctor exactly what she thought of his ideas on what was appropriate for girls to learn. She did her best to swallow her temper. This was important. She narrowed her dark green eyes in annoyance but she managed to place an unassuming smile on her face as she continued to try and coax the royal healer to give her the information that she needed.

"Whenever I'm upset practicing enchantments with my Daddy always makes things better," the little princess disclosed. She widened her eyes as she held his gaze, trying her best to look like a lost little puppy. It was an expression that usually did wonders on most people.

"I see… It helped clear your mind. I'm sure, to concentrate on your studies. Yes… yes… that is a very good way to ease one's worries I suppose." Tobit seemed to give great consideration to all she had just told him as he sat there unmoving. "Very practical and beneficial to your education. Since you are having such trouble sleeping. Would you like to go over some of your lessons with me, Your Royal Highness?"

"Would you? I would like that a lot," she grinned. "I'm really a fast learner. Daddy always says so. But I was finding it hard to do some of the moving spells he was teaching me and the finding spell. Maybe you could help me with one of them or even both." Rowan smiled up at the royal healer innocently as he began to go over with her the correct words of each enchantment. Maybe, her mother would wake up and tell her that she had spoken with her father and had been able to warn him about the sorceress' plans. But it was equally possible that she would tell her that she was unsuccessful. That wherever he is at the moment he must not have been asleep. Her Daddy always told her that you needed to prepare more than one path if you wanted to be certain to reach your destination. One way or another she was going to warn her father about everything she had seen before it was too late.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 –

The sway of her hips as she moved toward him begged for his attention as did every other sensual curve of her body. She was a feast for his eyes so much so that sometimes he didn't know where to let his gaze linger first. Like a child at his first winter solstice taking in the sight of all the games and festivities along the city streets. Knowing full well that every inch of the ostentatious fair would bring him immense pleasure but being at a complete loss as to where to begin. Her dark blue eyes drew him in, commanding, determined telling him in no uncertain terms that she was both immensely irritated and unabashedly turned on by the prospects that his presence offered.

"Buying me a drink while I am sitting at a table with half of the avengers team, are you serious?" she snapped underneath her breath as she finally reached the bar where he sat. She placed the untouched glass of whiskey in her hand on the dark wooden counter in front of him.

"I can't possibly be the first civilian to ever attempt to whisk you away from that drabble," Loki intoned playfully as he rubbed his thumb and finger against the thick auburn goatee that framed his upper lip and chin. He had altered his appearance so he wouldn't be noticed by the irritating little band of cohorts that seemed to always surround her. His ginger hair was short and wavy, curling slightly along the nape of his neck. "Besides you looked incredibly bored and I grew tired of waiting for you to return to your rooms." She smiled at his admission before steeling herself back to her stoic demeanor.

"I'm working," Natasha advised offhandedly. "And that drabble you're referring to," she quipped, the corner of her lip upturning in the faintest of smiles. "Knows that I would never give some pickup artist at a bar the time of day." She turned around to leave and move back towards the small table that she had been sitting at with the man of iron, his female assistant, the strange doctor who had pounded him into the floor when the man was in his other more grotesque form and of course, the damned archer. The fates forbid that she would go anywhere without him it seemed. Loki stood up and grabbed her forearm to halt her progress. He could see the glare in Barton's eyes as he peered in their direction between sips of his beer. He couldn't seem to take his eyes from the two of them. Not from worry, of course, the black widow could take care of herself. No, his countenance screamed of jealousy which pleased the demigod greatly even if Hawkeye didn't know who he was. The archer knew that this so called stranger had captured Natasha's interests and that was more than enough to stoke Loki's ego for now. Her dark blue eyes fell to where his hand rested lightly against her skin and then travelled back up to meet his gaze. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This does not look like business," He taunted with a sexy grin. "It looks like a sad little group wallowing in their incompetence at capturing me or my collaborator's."

"I could tell them right now who you are," she warned as she tugged herself free from his grip. Her eyes narrowing in her annoyance at his words, how he loved her fiery nature.

"But you won't," Loki divulged confidently as he looped his fingers around a loose curl of her hair. He leaned forward so that his mouth whispered against her ear. "Because then you wouldn't be able to see the surprise that I have for you. Now tell those so-called friends of yours that you just got a better offer on how to spend the remainder of your evening and meet me in the alley outside." The young prince strutted away from her and out of the bar. He didn't bother to look back. He had no doubt that she would come to him. He may be hopelessly addicted to her but the desperation to be in her company was more than reciprocated by the gorgeous assassin.

"So what's this surprise?" Natasha remarked flippantly as she sauntered into the alleyway. Loki grinned widely, his tongue playing lightly against his teeth as he began to laugh.

"Eh heh heh heh, my darling, always so impatient," the young god moved toward her swiftly and took hold of her hand. "May I take you to it?" He wasted no time beginning his spell the moment that she nodded her acquiescence. They reappeared in the middle of an elegant and spacious auditorium that was glittered in gold. The ornate gilded carvings on the banisters and the dazzling white sculptures that were scattered beneath the vaulted dome ceiling created a majestic atmosphere. It was closed, of course, leaving nothing but the soft haziness of the ghost lights of the theatre to illuminate the view. But the muted glow brought out a romantic feel that twinkled melodiously off the large bronze chandelier that hung from the painted Italianate ceiling above them. It accentuated the light blue draping's and matching upholstery of the more than sixteen-hundred seats that surrounded them.

"The Mariinsky Theatre," Natasha gaped as she moved around the stage. "You brought us to St. Petersburg? Whatever for?"

"Last night I showed you the Sea of Marmora," his smile deepening as he reached out and moved his fingers against the golden chain that rested along her neck. "A place very special to my heart. I thought tonight I could share with you some place that I know you cherish."

"My memories of this place aren't even real," Natasha shrugged. "But it was a sweet thought, Loki." She amended as her sapphire eyes drifted around the amphitheater. There was sadness in her expression and it touched him deeply that she would let it show so freely in his presence.

"That is precisely why I brought you here," the mischievous prince revealed. He took both of her hands in his and led her to the center of the stage. "They implanted false memories within you of being a ballerina and performing in this theater and other places. It use to give you solace, did it not? When you were their pawn and the dutiful KGB agent. It was the one thing that was yours alone or so you thought. Your love of the ballet, to dance. Now that you know the truth you feel like your affection for it was nothing more than a lie but maybe not." He took a few steps backward, spreading out his arms to emphasize the grandeur of the room around them. "How do you know that you didn't sit in one of these seats as a small child? Perhaps you dreamed of being a ballerina? Maybe your favorite thing in the entire world was to dance? I brought you here because I wanted to give you a real memory, one that no one will ever be able to take away."

"Loki," Natasha breathed as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. The emotion was prevalent in the quiver of her voice. "I don't even know what to say."

"Dance with me," the young prince grinned as he extended his hand out to her with a slight bow of his head. She placed her hand in his as he pulled her closer. His arm wrapped around her waist as they moved along the wooden planks of the enormous stage. Her smile grew with every flourish of movement and as he twirled her beneath his arm she began to giggle. The sound of which filled him with more joy than he thought possible. "You have the sweetest smile, my little spider," he whispered as he pulled her closer once more, gathering her body tightly against his. He pressed his mouth to hers, coaxing her lips open with his tongue as the familiar hunger for her raged through his veins. He craved her desperately. Always so frantic and needy to have her back in his arms. It was affecting his judgment. He should be concentrating on his schemes. He was so close to completing his goals but he didn't care. She broke away from him suddenly, running her fingers down the long column of his neck before unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt.

"Do you see that balcony up there?" Natasha inhaled seductively. "That is where the royal's would sit before the revolution. The best seats in the house. I bet the chairs are really comfortable and roomy. Do you want to take a look?" She teased, running her hands up and down the fabric of his top. In a blink of an eye he had teleported them to the upper tier. It was every bit as lush as she had proclaimed. The black widow placed her hands along the balcony rail as she gazed down at the stage below. He moved behind her, gripping his hands against her hips. His lips trailed along her neck, suckling along her skin with dedication and thoroughness as he felt her body tremble with desire. Her neck and back arching under his onslaught. With a sudden rush of motion Natasha turned herself in his arms and put her hands on his chest before pushing him backward into one of the lavish chairs that adorned the gallery. A slow and infinitely sexy smile started at the corner of his mouth as she maneuvered herself into his lap. Her hands travelled to the front of his pants and undid the buckle. Loki looped his fingers under the spaghetti straps of her blouse and tore them from the hem with one sharp tug. She laughed as the remaining fabric pooled along her waist. Her sapphire eyes bright and filled with warmth. "You owe me a shirt," she purred as he felt her palm move against his arousal. His hands slid along her back, unhooking the strapless bra and tossing it to the floor. Loki put his mouth to her breast, groaning softly and pulling at her nipple, rolling it between his teeth. She was so beautiful, so incredible and all his.

"By the nines," he moaned as his hands slid along her thighs annoyed by the offending fabric of her jeans. Her fingers continuing their ministrations until his groin ached. "These need to come off," he growled.

"Did you forget how to use your magic?" she smirked before crushing her lips to his in a heated kiss, her fingers continuing to caress his straining flesh. 'Damn, she was right', he thought as he dispelled their remaining clothes in seconds. How could she expect him to think clearly when she was doing the things she was doing? He grunted in satisfaction as he drove up into her with one deep thrust, cupping her soft, round bottom in his hands. "That's more like it," she panted coquettishly as she bit her lip to stifle a moan. The sight of which caused him to thrust even harder into her intoxicating sweetness. She whimpered in delight as she matched his movements with equal fervor. "I love it when you're inside me." She hummed between kisses. Her breathing becoming more and more erratic as their momentum increased. He wanted to respond but it had become harder and harder to think and the ability to form a coherent sentence seemed to have escaped him. "My god… you feel so good, Loki… so good." Her head fell back in rapture as he nudged her nipple with his tongue, determined to devour every inch of her that his mouth could reach. Their lovemaking was fierce and urgent as they surrendered to every sensation their bodies could give each other until their jarring, pulsing climax. "I've fallen so in love with you it scares me," Natasha murmured against his neck. Loki tightened his embrace at the sound of her words. "I don't know what I'm doing but I can't stop. I love you, Loki."

"I could never leave this spot and I'd be completely content," Loki professed having finally found his voice. He kissed the top of her head as he enjoyed the sensation of her body so close to his. "I love you, Natasha, everything else pales in comparison. I could never be without you now."

The young prince moved across the terrain with a purpose. Thoughts of his wife flittering through his mind as he assured himself that she and his daughter were safe inside the shelter of the tunnels and he would be with them soon enough. His dark green eyes focused on the point just beyond the scattered trees. They thought to make a gateway to whisk away their prize. He could feel the soft tinges of mystical energy beginning to blossom. This was far different than the explosive openings that had been made to bring forth their armies. This was a tiny burrow they were attempting to summon for the sole purpose of sneaking away the barest few of their members. Loki smirked as he drew closer, realizing that they had no clue what they were doing as the supernatural force continually winked in and out of existence.

"One would think that such a task as this would be left to the most intelligent and talented of your fellowship which, quite frankly, doesn't say much for the rest of your party," the trickster taunted as he strutted past the trees and into the small clearing. There were four of them standing in a semi-circle around a small enchanted orb that lied on the ground. At over twenty feet tall they towered over him, their blood red eyes glaring in his direction at the sound of his words. The third farthest from him held a long black leather leash in his hand. The end of which was attached to a collar that was bound around his mother's neck. There was a strange sheet of ice covering the bottom half of her face like a muzzle, her light blue eyes filled with fear. Not fear for herself, he knew but for him. The one who held her tether would be the first to die he decided as he took another step forward.

"Well, if it isn't the little runt bastard," the Jotunn nearest to him growled. "It is going to be a pleasure ending your life."

"Regrettably for you," Loki quipped as an eerie smile glided along his lips. "The pleasure will be all mine." The blade descended from his hand in an instant, catapulting through the air and straight into the throat of the beast that held onto his mother. With a rush of power he absorbed all of the magic that he could draw into himself and casted it out in a flood of electricity from his left palm. The bolts gushed forth in three separate arcs straight into the bodies of his targets before they even had time to realize what had happened. The monstrous forms of the Frost Giants collapsed to their deaths. Using his magic once more he liberated his mother from the constraints over her neck and mouth. Frigga ran forward as she threw her arms around her son.

"Loki, my son, how did you find me? You took a great risk coming all alone. If anything had happened to you," Frigga breathed heavily as she continued to hold him close before finally releasing him. "Rowan… Natasha… are they safe? The baby…"

"They are all well protected inside the tunnels," Loki soothed. It was just like his mother to think of everyone but herself. "And you are safe. Come and I will take you to them." He enclosed his hand around hers as he prepared to take them to the corridors outside the tunnels entrance. A succession of loud explosions filled the air as the earth rattled beneath their feet. Then a strange mist began to descend over the land. The swirling motion of his spell began and then stopped abruptly. He stubbornly attempted to cast it again to no avail. Then a third time as he cursed under his breath.

"Loki, it is no use." Frigga maintained as she brushed her fingers across his cheek. "Do not waste your energy. It's the mist. It prevents the use of certain spells. It is dark elf magic."

"Then we shall have to walk." The young prince announced flatly as he sauntered back towards the trees. "Stay close to me, Mother. These beasts are everywhere." As the words left his lips the crackling sound of thunder resounded in the distance. This time the rumble along the ground was twenty times as strong. It felt as if an earthquake was about to rip apart the realm. Flashes of lighting fell through the sky directly over the Royal Palace. Loki watched as the bolts struck the center of the castle. He knew immediately that it had been Thor who summoned the lightning but why? What in the world was he doing inside the Palace? Why wouldn't he be in the front lines of battle with the All-Father? What was happening inside the Palace walls that he was enlisted there? Had they truly been so overrun by the enemy? A sudden fear for his wife and daughter filled his bones. He needed to see them with his own eyes. He needed to know without a doubt that they were indeed out of harm's way.

After several close encounters, they reached the atrium of the Palace and slipped inside. It was obvious that most of the fighting had been pushed away from the castle itself with the minor exception of a few skirmishes that could be heard echoing through some of the corridors. But Loki was resolute in his only objective. He would stop for nothing. He had to reach the numinous entrance of the tunnels to ensure his mother's safety and to be reunited with his family. They moved swiftly down the northeastern corridor toward the majestic mural that decorated the wall. The young prince froze. He could hear his mother gasp behind him as he stared at the blackened wall where the painting was supposed to be. "What in the name of Hel happened here?" He snapped.

"Brother! Mother!" Thor's booming voice resonated along the hallway as the thunder god made his way toward them. "I thought with all certainty that you would already be inside." He pointed to the scorched mural with his free hand, the other wrapped tightly around Mjolnir.

"This is your work." Loki surmised as he continued to gape at the disfigured entranceway. There would be no way for them to rejoin the others now. This was the only entrance. "Why? What possessed you?" he seethed bitterly. "Now my wife and daughter are within that labyrinth and I have no way to get to them. The Jotunn could have never entered."

"But dark elves might have," Thor advised solemnly. "It was ordered by the All-Father the moment that they arrived on the battlefield. I was to secure the Palace and close the portal. I'm sorry, Mother. I assumed your guards would have already brought you safely inside."

"Her guards are all dead!" Loki raged. He moved his long slender fingers along the scorched barrier. Natasha was a distance away from him. They must already be moving toward Vanaheim and with this mystical block that the elves had placed upon the land he would have to make his way there without the use of magic. Even on horseback the journey would take weeks that way. "Every single Jotunn on this…" he began before stopping abruptly as his eyes settled upon the archer who was standing a few feet away. "What is he doing with you?"

"There is no way in or out of the realm, Loki," Thor divulged. "The Tesseract is not working right. He is stuck here and he has been helping our cause."

"I'm sure he has," the young prince intoned sarcastically as he stared at the archer with stone cold hate in his emerald eyes.

"Natasha and Rowan are in there? So what happens now that you just blew this opening to kingdom come? Where is the exit?" Hawkeye asked Thor worriedly. "These tunnels are impenetrable right? They are safe from all these giants and elves, aren't they?"

"There are several exits leading to different realms," the Thunder god revealed calmly. "There were soldiers assigned to guard this chamber. They would take everyone to Vanaheim. They are our cousins and our allies. Lady Natasha and Rowan will be protected inside the tunnels and once they reach the Vanir they will give them refuge."

"None of this is any of your concern," Loki spat out venomously as he stalked towards the archer. "You should have never followed us here in the first place."

"Natasha will always be my concern," Clint shot back, glaring up at the taller man. "And there's nothing you will ever be able to do about it." A flash of red blazed through the young god's eyes as he seized the archer by the throat and lifted him up in the air. Hawkeye grasped at the demigod's wrist in an attempt to pry himself free as his feet dangled helplessly and he struggled for breath.

"You pathetic, insignificant mortal," Loki rasped with a wicked grin as he tightened his grip. "I will suffer you no more."

"Loki," Frigga commanded sternly as she laid her fingers on her son's arm. "Put him down this instant. What are you thinking?" The young prince narrowed his emerald eyes as his smile deepened. He enjoyed the sight of the archer wriggling for freedom and he longed to squash him once and for all. All of his pent up hatred for the smaller man seemed to flood through him until every cell in his body was consumed by it. He could think of nothing else. There was no room for anything else. Just his rage and his overwhelming need to do something with it.

"What am I thinking?" He smiled evilly as he strengthened his grip. He could feel Barton's pulse quickening. "I'm thinking what a pleasure it would be to snap his scrawny little neck."

"Let go of him, brother," Thor ordered.

"And would the moment's pleasure be worth the hurt that it would cause your wife?" Frigga entreated. Natasha, he thought as he released the archer and let him fall to the floor. She would never forgive him. Barton's death would bring her immense pain. As much as he hated to admit it. He couldn't deny that it was true. He gazed down at Hawkeye who was coughing and sputtering as he attempted to pull himself up from the floor. The birdman's death, although extremely gratifying, was not worth alienating his wife. Thor reached over helping the archer up off the ground.

"Go find Fandral at the south-eastern gate." The thunder god instructed the archer when he was finally on his feet. "He could use your eyes to help him secure the perimeter."

"Look, Thor…" Clint protested.

"You wish to help our people? Than this is the way that you can do it, my friend," Thor insisted. The archer nodded reluctantly and proceeded down the corridors.

"Our mother must be taken to Vanaheim at once," Loki advised as he focused his attention on his brother. "The Frost Giants attempted to leave the realm with her leashed like a dog."

"You are right, of course," His brother agreed. "It will be a long journey. I will go with you."

"Thor, our people need you," Frigga asserted in her motherly tone. "You must help your father fight against this threat."

"I can think of no better help that I could give to either than to ensure the safety of his wife and our Queen," the thunder god maintained somberly. "But first I must seal the portal to the dungeons as Father requested. He is certain that the dark elves have joined Jotunheim's cause in the hopes of freeing Malekith."

Loki strutted back towards the ruined mural. His hand ghosted along the sullied stone. Then it was true. Algrim and Lorelei were working together, he mused as he thought back on his daughter's dream. 'The enemy of thine enemy is thy friend,' he chuckled to himself. So all of his rivals were going to unite in a common goal. If not for the dark elves opening the portals for the Jotunn, Helblindi would still be sulking in his own realm. His daughter would be playing games or begging him to teach her a new trick and his wife would be resting in their chambers, safe and sound. What if the stress of all that was happening brought on another bout of pain like she had experienced in Midgard. The healer was with her but would that be enough to help her and the baby she was carrying. He hated not knowing for certain how his family was. He hated being away from them. All of this because Lorelei wanted to free Amora and Algrim hoped to free his master. Well, they would be in for a rude awakening. Not one of them was going to get what they wanted. "If Svartalfheim wishes to have their Emperor returned to them then I will be more than happy to oblige." The mischievous prince smirked. "Right after I slit his throat." He spun on his heel and strutted down the corridor towards the prison cells below. He paid no attention to the mounts of protests that trailed through the air from behind him. Both his mother and Thor beseeching him that he couldn't be serious, reiterating that to do such a thing would only make things even worse. But Loki didn't care. His heart was filled with anger. A great portion of which was directed at himself. He could not deny his part in all that was going on around him. After all, it was his schemes that had insighted Helblindi. Just as it had been his plots that had encouraged Laufey all those years ago. But thinking of that would do him no good. Regret leads to sorrow and sorrow lead to despair and he could not afford any of those emotions. He couldn't allow himself to be weakened with sentiment. So he would stoke his fury instead and his need for vengeance. He had a fountain of rage boiling up in his veins and if he could not unleash it on the archer than Malekith would have to do.

"I will not allow you to do this, brother." Thor bellowed in his deep baritone voice. Loki only gave him a sideways smile as he brushed his hand along the large granite structure that led to the mystical dungeon. "Move back, Mother," Thor ordered. "I am going to seal it as Father instructed." The Thunder god raised Mjolnir into the air as he prepared to summon his power.

"If you do it now while I touch the marbled stone you could kill me," Loki sneered as he pressed both hands firmly against the portal. "And I know you don't want to do that. Do you, brother?"

"Damn you, Loki," the thunder god barked. "This is madness. You don't even know how to enter it."

"You'll find that I'm quite gifted with such things," the young god grinned as he called upon his magic. He used just a touch at first; a vague probing along the edges of the structure in search of the wards that he knew would be in place. His father had forewarned him that he had strengthened the ensnarement's to keep it from being opened. But he was a lot more powerful than even his so called father realized. Loki's lips upturned in a wicked grin as the wall began to shimmer and glow then the portal opened before them. "See," he quipped. "What did I tell you?"

"Loki, please be reasonable," Frigga entreated. "If you were to do what you suggest the dark elves would never stop until they had your head on a platter. It would be murder, plain and simple. You can't do such a thing."

"Father should have ordered his death a long time ago." The young prince protested as he stalked the corridor in search of the emperor's cell. He was in the mood for a fight. His rage growing with every step as he thought back to all that Malekith and Amora had done to him and his family. "He messed with my wife's mind for months. He took my daughter. Have you forgotten his attempt to get his hands on the infinity gauntlet and take over the Nine Realms? It is long past time that he joined Thanos in the realm of the dead." His dark green eyes fell upon the Elven Emperor as he sat behind the glass wall of his confinement. Malekith sat on a bench in the corner of the room. His dark charcoal gray skin was a striking contrast to the long, white hair that fell along his shoulders. He was staring straight ahead at the opposite wall of his prison and he made not the slightest movement to acknowledge that he had noticed their appearance in front of the clear glass pane.

"My my my… look at your lovely jewelry." Loki gibed as he took in the sight of the dark elf. He knew all too well the purpose of the gold collar and bracelets that surrounded his neck and wrists. They prevented him from any use of magic. It was too bad that he couldn't have experienced the Midgardian equivalent to those bonds and the excruciating pain that came with them as Loki had. "No witty retort? Has the All-Father truly taken all of the bite out of you, old one?" Malekith turned his head ever so slowly towards the young prince exposing the light blue skin that adorned the right side of his face. His gaze was hollow and he spoke not a word.

"Enough of this foolishness," Frigga ordered. "We have wasted enough time here. We need to begin our journey. Your family needs you, Loki."

"Something is wrong with him," Loki muttered faintly as he watched the lifelessness in the olive green and pale blue eyes before him. Could years in a cell really turn such a prideful and biting egomaniac into such a witless shell as this? "Your brethren are fighting to free you, Malekith. They are in the midst of battle with Odin at this very moment. Have you nothing to say to that?"

"Loki, as your mother and your Queen, I demand that you leave with me this instant," Frigga enjoined in her motherly tone. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He whipped his head toward her, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"There is something not right here," Loki spat out as his gaze moved from his mother to Thor. "Do neither of you see it?" Without further preamble he rushed toward the latch that opened the cell and lifted it. The glass began to slide and the trickster bolted through the opening. The moment his feet touched the floor of the chamber he could feel it. It was so very faint, barely there but he could sense it. The frail aura of magic. Loki lifted his hand out toward the elf, his fingers bent slightly to help direct his spell.

"Loki! NO!" Thor shouted as he ran after his brother and grabbed him across his chest pulling him away from the prisoner. But he was too late. The beam of energy zoomed from Loki's palm and straight into Malekith knocking the elf back into the alabaster wall with a thud. The three of them stared at the dark emperor in disbelief as his countenance changed before their eyes. "What kind of sorcery is this?" The thunder god murmured softly. "He looks like one of the soldiers who escaped. The ones who tried to free Tyr. Why disguise him this way, brother?"

"You senseless oaf," Loki rasped as he knocked himself free of his brothers grip and moved toward the man crumpled up on the floor. His eyes still staring blankly ahead even after being thrown against the hard marble surface of the wall behind him. "I did not change him. I merely broke the enchantment that was surrounding him. Don't you see what this means? Malekith isn't here and he hasn't been here in over a week." The young prince knelt down on one knee and grabbed the man before him by his chin. He pulled his head toward him and stared intently into the dull brown eyes gazing back at him. "This man is like the shell of a person. I doubt there is any way to wake him up and get any answers from him of how this was done." Loki released his hold and stood up abruptly. "If Malekith is free than the Dark Elves have not joined with Jotunheim in some ill-conceived plan to free their Emperor. He is merely picking up where he left off all those years ago. He means to rule the nine realms in Odin's place."

"There were two missing soldiers and one dead." Thor contemplated as he gaped at the man before him. "If this man was swapped for Malekith then what about the other? Who else was freed? We must alert the All-Father."

"Who else but his cohort, Skurge," the demi-god intoned acidly as he strutted back toward the corridor. "Hurry up and seal this place, Thor. I need to get to my family."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 –

Natasha sat on the edge of the beach, her arms wrapped around her bent legs and her chin resting against her knees. The waves lapped along the shoreline in a soothing rhythm as the sun began to set over the horizon. A magenta haze fell across the moving sea and reflected off each fluid upsurge of water as a gentle breeze drifted through her lush red curls. This seemed the perfect place to wait for him. It was easy to imagine Loki sneaking away as a small child to sit along the rocks. She understood what had attracted him to this spot when he needed to clear his mind and think. It was peaceful and the beauty around her could uplift even the sourest of moods. But that wasn't the only thing that brought her here. She twirled the emerald heart around her neck between her thumb and forefinger and smiled. Yes, this place was special to them both, she mused to herself as she stretched her legs out before her. She hoped that he would fall asleep soon and come to her. She missed him terribly. Her dark blue eyes drifted toward the rocks that jetted out over the water. Natasha was surprised to see a small child sitting cross-legged on the largest boulder. His dark black hair and mischievous smile were so reminiscent of her husband that for a moment she thought that she had conjured up an image of him as a little boy. She sauntered towards the young child but she could see as his gaze fell upon her that his deep navy eyes, although the correct shape, were definitely the wrong color to be mistaken for Loki. Even so, she had this strange feeling that she had met him before.

"He isn't coming," the boy remarked off-handedly as he stood up and began skipping stones across the water.

"Who do you think I'm waiting for?" Natasha answered as she wondered who this kid was and why in the world she was dreaming about him. He turned his head back toward her slightly, a sideways smile playing along the edges of his lips.

"The dark haired man, of course," he turned his attention back to his game as he threw another flattened stone across the sea and watched it bounce off the surface of the water. "I'm afraid he won't search for you until it is too late." The black widow felt a sense of dread come over her at the sound of his words. She tried to remind herself that this was just a dream and this boy was just a figment of her imagination. A manifestation of her fears, she supposed. She contemplated going back to her spot along the sand and just ignoring his presence until her mind moved on to more pleasant things. It had been a long day and awfully late when they had finally stopped travelling for the night. Even Loki needed to rest at some point. She knew that once he closed his eyes that he would look for her. It shouldn't be much longer now. "You doubt me," the child mused. "I told you. I see things, lots of things from where I am. He will not come to you today. It is not his fault. He thinks of you often, you and the girl. There is much he has to do."

"You told me, did you? I don't recall ever seeing you before," Natasha asked incredulously. "What is your name?"

"I don't have one yet," he cocked his eyebrow as he turned away from the water once more and focused his attention on her. A devilish grin spread across his face. "You could give me one, if you like." Natasha stood there dumfounded. A vague image coursing through her of a park and a child who had been alone just like this one. The tiny boy's face fell when she didn't respond, his lips pursed in an expression that reminded her of one that Loki would make when he hadn't gotten his way. "Next time, perhaps," he snipped as he reached along the boulder and picked up another small rock. He returned to his game and giggled as the flat stone made several large splashes along the water before descending to the ocean floor. "That was the longest ever!" he chirped with delight.

"Why are you here?" Natasha murmured half to herself. He frowned at her in such a way that the likeness to her husband was almost startling. "Loki?" she whispered as she moved her arm to reach for the small boy before she stopped herself. She should find this child's parents. The thought came to her suddenly before she remembered that it was only a dream. She shook her head slightly in an attempt to clear her wits from the fog that had begun to trail along the edges of her mind.

"What does that mean? Loki?" the boy asked. He walked past her and down the trail of boulders until he stepped off onto the sand.

"It's my husband's name," Natasha told him as she trailed after the tiny tot. "You remind me of him," she admitted.

"Do I?" he grinned as his dimples lit up his face. "I only see things. I can never hear what is being said in my visions. But I feel. Oh… I feel everything so strongly. He loves you very much."

"You know my husband?" She probed disbelievingly. The little figure stooped over the ground and began drawing into the sand.

"Weren't you paying attention?" He couldn't be more than four years old yet he talked with an air of authority and there was an arrogant tone to his voice that belied his years. "What is the point of me imparting things to you if you don't remember? I see images of people. Always the same people but the images change. I have never met them but I care for them greatly and I know that they love me. Is that strange? I so wish to meet them but I don't think I ever will." He continued to doodle in the sand as the black widow watched him intently. There was a somberness that had come over his face that made her long to pick him up and comfort him the way she would her daughter. The way she hoped one day to hold her son. The thought of which seemed to feed the cloudiness that continued to go in and out of her mind like the tide. "It is getting harder for me. I don't know how much longer I will last. Each time the strikes come they are even stronger than before," he reflected sadly before raising his dark blue eyes back to hers with a faint smile. "But now I know that he is Loki. I like the name. I feel closer to him somehow knowing that. And I got to meet you, Natasha. I am very grateful for that. Tell me the little girl, what is her name?"

"Little girl? Do you mean my daughter? Her name is Rowan," Natasha responded cautiously. "What do you know of her?" She wasn't sure she liked the idea of this kid having any knowledge about her child. These visions he spoke of made her anxious. And why was he wandering around by the water all on his own? She blinked her eyes at the strange thought as she tried to remind herself that this was a dream. Just a dream and she was waiting for Loki.

"She is close by," the young boy revealed. Natasha noticed for the first time the drawing that he had made in the sand. It was stick figures, three large and one small like a group of adults with a child in their mist. "What she is planning will not end well. She wishes to search out the… Loki," he grinned as he corrected himself before the seriousness returned to his small face. "She wants to go to Loki but if she does the other will be unleashed and that would bring an almost certain death for the blond one. So much pain for those I care for if it happens this way. That one is even worse than the woman."

"What blonde one? You know what I think I've had enough of this cryptic crap, kid," Natasha replied sharply. The murky feeling in her head was pressing on her temple and it gave her a feeling of being closed in on all sides making her irritable and frustrated. "I'm sorry… I … where are your parents, anyway? You shouldn't be out here all alone."

"You are fading from me again," the little boy pouted. "You must try harder. It is important that you remember all that I've told you. You must tell Loki to destroy the stone. The woman craves it desperately. It will be our undoing if he doesn't destroy it. If he tries to use it against her, it will only cause more pain. Never let Rowan out of your sight. Can you remember that when you wake? Please try."

"A stone," she repeated. She was certain that she should know what he was referring to. It was like a distant memory that she couldn't seem to grasp. "The stone and Loki." The child looked so much like him except for the eyes, he had her eyes. Her heart beat quickened at the thought. "I know you don't I?" she gaped as she knelt down on the beach. He gave her a comforting smile as he nodded his head in agreement. "Why is it so hard to remember?" Her sapphire eyes gazed over the child's drawing as she tried to find her way back through the fog that had overtaken her mind.

"I wonder if I could show you?" the little boy pondered as he extended his tiny fingers out to her and grazed them along the emerald heart around her neck. Natasha bolted upright from her resting place, her heart thundering in her chest until her eyes settled on Rowan. Her daughter was sitting less than a foot away and the sight of her safe made her heartbeat instantly relax. A strange globe of light was fluttering over the little girl's palm. Tobit was at her side whispering words of encouragement. So she had finagled herself another teacher, she thought wryly. She wasn't surprised. There wasn't much her daughter enjoyed more than practicing magic except perhaps riding horses. Rowan dropped the spell the moment she caught sight of her mother.

"Did you tell Daddy?" Rowan chirped in her energetic manner. "Is he alright? Did he find grandmother?"

Natasha's face fell as she listened to her daughter's questions. She had been so certain that Loki would have come to her. The hour was so late. What had kept him? She hated not knowing. She took a deep breath and concentrated for a moment on that small bundle of sensations in the back of her mind. He was still a distance away from them but he felt like he was moving closer. "I'm sorry, Sweetie," she admitted reluctantly. "But your father wasn't there. He is on the move, though… towards us, I think. Don't worry. I can always try again later."

"Later… later but that could be too late," the little princess argued. "Tobit said that we should be passing another exit soon. Can't we go to him? Please, mommy."

"No, Rowan your father would want you to be safe in Vanaheim," Natasha commanded as she stood up from the ground and attempted to stretch her aching limbs. "I know you're scared but your father is very smart and very crafty. Lorelei will not be able to trick him so easily and I promise to try again in a little bit." She could tell by the cold look in her daughter's emerald eyes that she was far from convinced. She wished there was something more that she could do to help assuage her fears. She was just a child. No child should have to deal with the burdens that these dreams had obviously inflicted upon her. Natasha took a step toward her with the intent to wrap her up in her arms when suddenly a rush of pain flooded through her abdomen. It was far worse than any pain that she had ever experienced before. She gripped her arms around her belly as she collapsed to the floor in the fetal position. The agony was so great that she couldn't even speak. She could hear the distressing moans that fell from her lips but it felt almost foreign to her as if it were somebody else struggling in the distance. The sound of her daughter's small cries of 'Mommy' fell over her and she felt Rowan's tiny fingers against her forehead. But her mind could only comprehend one thought. 'Please don't take my baby from me,' she silently pleaded to her own body as she felt the sharp ache along her stomach increase.

"Try and relax, Lady Natasha," Tobit commanded in a level voice. "Close your eyes and think of something pleasant. I will take care of your child but you must take care of yourself. You must concentrate on something else. Do you understand? You must calm your body." Natasha closed her eyes tightly as she tried to breathe through the pain, tried not to notice the increase in pressure or the sharpness that was spreading toward the center of her back. She tried to call on her training as the black widow. Pain was nothing, she told herself. There was no torture that she could not endure. But fear for her unborn baby made it difficult to concentrate. In the end only one thought could maintain her focus. Loki.

Natasha walked through the bathroom doorway clad in nothing but the towel that was wrapped around her body and the other one swirled tightly around the top of her head. Moving towards the bed where she had laid her clothes out on top of the mattress, she quickly tossed the towel aside and stepped into her black lace underwear. She undid the twist of the cloth that surrounded her hair and began to rub it back and forth vigorously. It was then that she caught sight of Loki sitting in the chair in the corner of the bedroom. His legs spread wide like a king on his throne. His dark emerald eyes were fixated on her abdomen and his expression was one of absolute contentment.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked down at herself inquisitively before returning her gaze to him. The bath towel still held in her hands. In the time she had spent with the demigod she had become accustomed to the many different aspects that his eyes could hold. Anger, jealousy, vengeance, unadulterated lust and the most tenderness of affections had all manifested themselves in those sparkling green orbs at one time or another. Sometimes within seconds of each other, she mused. But this look was different, one she had never seen on him before.

"I thought perhaps I was imagining it but I can see it quite clearly in this light," Loki divulged, his lips upturned in the slightest of smiles as he stood from his seat. He strutted toward her and placed his hand gently against her stomach. "You are beginning to show." His smile grew wider like a kid in a candy store as he moved his slender fingers lightly across her skin in slow circles.

"Stop… that tickles," she giggled as she brushed his hand away and moved towards the full length mirror that hung from the bathroom door. She placed her hands on her belly and turned to the side as she observed the profile of her body in the looking glass. Perhaps, he was right. She thought to herself as she ran her hands along her stomach. There was a slight roundness to her middle that she hadn't noticed before.

"I didn't realize how much it would please me," Loki revealed as he pressed his body against her back, his arms snaking around her middle as he laid his hands over hers, "to see you this way… with your belly swelling with my child."

"Just wait until I'm as big as a house," she quipped as she leaned into his embrace, enjoying the feel of his chin in the crook of her neck. "And waddling around like a duck."

"I'm serious, my darling," he breathed in his sexy drawl. She closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips as he began to nibble on her ear. "There is a part of me growing inside of you, a little life that we created together. It's amazing. I feel… you are truly mine, my little spider." He murmured against her skin as he kissed his way down her neck and into the curve of her shoulder. She savored the sensations that his touch elicited.

"In my whole life I've never had a family until now," Natasha confessed as she melted into the warm, solid strength of him. "I don't just mean the baby. When I'm with you I feel like I'm home. You're my home, Loki." He froze for a moment. She could feel the smile that stirred along his lips.

"Eh heh heh heh, I bet you never thought it would turn out to be me," he chuckled. His breath tickling her neck and she couldn't help but smile. What a strange path her world had taken.

"No, but I'm glad that it did." She said softly, breathing in his musky scent as she turned her head slightly. "Loki," she breathed, her fingers gliding up his face. Her blood pounded. Her desire for him was overwhelming. Her dark blue eyes found his and she gave him a level look. "More action, less talk." She whispered coyly. In one fell swoop he lifted her up into his arms and lowered her to the bed. She grabbed his face between her palms and kissed him passionately. Her body came alive as his strong hands roamed every inch of her. He claimed her body just as he had claimed her heart. He was all she wanted, all she needed. For the first time in her life she truly was home.

The black widow's eyes finally opened once more to find her daughter peering down at her. Her cheeks stained from obvious tears, her eyes puffy and red. "Mommy," she sniffed, her voice trembling. "Mommy, you're awake?"

"Yes, Sweetie," Natasha soothed as she sat up gingerly. "I'm alright. I feel fine. Everything is okay." The black widow turned her sapphire eyes toward the royal healer who was standing at her other side. He offered her his hand as he helped her to her feet. "Isn't it?" She asked. She tried to hide the tremble of her voice but it was near impossible. "Everything is okay now, Tobit?"

"The threat has passed for the moment," the doctor instructed in his no nonsense manner. "You and your baby are both very fortunate. I must admit that you put us through quite the scare. This last bout was extremely serious. It is imperative that we find some way to fix your… condition, if you'll pardon the expression, if it continues to worsen… I'm sorry, Lady Natasha, but there is only so much I can do."

"What are saying?" she gaped, though she knew perfectly well what he meant. Her body was intent on bringing on a miscarriage. If it didn't stop attacking her son it was going to succeed in its objective.

"I have found some spells in my books that have been helpful," Tobit continued. "And a few tonics that I think would do wonders but I don't have the ingredients for them. Once we get to Vanaheim I should be able to mix them. The problem is getting you there before your insides erupt with even more ferocity than this last episode. I don't mean to put this in a dark light but I believe that dealing with things in a realistic manner is always best. Yes… Yes… no sense in trying to shut our eyes from the realities around us. It is far better to face them head on."

"What can I do?" Natasha exhaled tiredly.

"You have no control over it. I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness," the healer expressed thoughtfully. "I would suggest simply trying to keep your body relaxed and letting me know the instant anything feels off inside of you. No matter how slight, if you feel a change of any kind I need to be alerted." The black widow nodded absently as her heart sank. It was her body causing the issue and yet she was helpless to do anything to stop it.

"Why is it so much worse for this baby? What makes this time so different?" Natasha probed. She placed her hands tenderly along her middle. How she longed for the moment that her body began to show. She remembered how exciting it was when she was pregnant with Rowan. The first time she ever felt her move.

"All sorts of reasons, this is your second pregnancy… yes? Your body may have not begun to build up antibodies until the moment of your first conception. So it's offensive attacks were not quite as strong then as they are now. And it is very likely that it didn't stop producing them even after the child was born. In other words, it may have a huge storage of this weaponry, if you pardon the expression, in its armory." Tobit contemplated. "Besides, each child has its own talents… its own strengths. Perhaps, your son is not as potent in the arts as Rowan or maybe he just hasn't figured out the most formidable defense, yet. There is no way of really knowing. All conjecture really and in the end it doesn't matter very much, if you don't mind me saying, all we can do is help him the best we can."

The first half-hour shift of walking toward Vanaheim was spent in relative silence. Everyone seemed consumed in their own thoughts and worries. Natasha did her best to hold onto her calm and emotionless veneer. If stress was a trigger to these episodes in any way than she wasn't going to give her body even the slightest provocation. The soldier leading the way singled to everyone that it was time for the first rest period and people began to settle along the floor of the corridor, sharing the small rations of food that they had packed for the journey.

"Mommy," Rowan entreated as she sat down at her side. "I… I'm worried about Daddy and Grandmother and… and… Uncle Thor."

"The war will be over soon enough, you'll see," Natasha advised as she tried to mollify her daughters concerns. "Just like the war against Tyr. Asgard's armies are far too formidable to be overrun completely. In the end they will force them out as they've always done and things will be back to normal."

"I need Daddy! Don't you?" the little girl sighed. Her dark green eyes gazed up at her pleadingly.

"This has already been settled." Natasha understood her daughter's desire to warn her father. The black widow wanted nothing more than to know that he was safe but her hands were tied. She could feel him in the distance. He was definitely moving in their direction. "We cannot leave the safety of the tunnels especially in my…" She paused before continuing. She hated the idea of conceding to even the slightest weakness. "In my condition," she admitted reluctantly. "Your father will meet us in Vanaheim. He is already on his way. I am certain of it. And I will try to reach him again later. I promise."

"Yes, Mommy," Rowan agreed as she dropped her gaze to her lap for a moment before peering back up at her mother. "May I go join in the game with those children over there?"

"Yes, of course, Sweetie," Natasha nodded as she leaned back against the wall. Tobit settled himself at her side as he opened one of his books and began to read intently. Rowan leaned forward and planted a kiss against her cheek.

"You should rest, Mommy." Rowan advised, the faintest of smiles ghosting across her lips. Natasha watched as her daughter meandered toward the small group of children who had gathered along the far wall with what looked like an Asgardian version of jacks. Natasha sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes as she tried to imagine the future. Loki and Rowan at her side and their new baby in her arms. She fingered the golden chain around her neck idly, sliding her thumb back and forth along the gilded links. Until her hand finally reached the charm dangling across her chest. She loved remembering the night that he had given it to her. He was such a romantic at heart. Who would have ever guessed it, she mused as she enclosed her hand around the emerald heart, enjoying the feeling of it between her fingers. Abruptly, a flash of light seemed to explode in her mind and with it a rush of words flooded her.

_"Destroy the stone. If you remember nothing else, remember that. He must destroy it."_

"_There is a darkness coming if she gets her way, the girl and I will be no more."_

_"Keep her close to you or the chances of the other succeeding will be almost certain."_

"_You must tell Loki to destroy the stone. It will be our undoing if he doesn't destroy it." _

"_If he tries to use it against her, it will only cause more pain."_

"_She wants to go to Loki but if she does the other will be unleashed."_

"_That one is even worse than the woman."_

"_So much pain for those I care for if it happens this way."_

"_Never let Rowan out of your sight."_

The black widow flew up from the ground as the reality of the words sunk into her. "Tobit," she ordered as her gaze moved over the group of small children. Rowan was not among them. "How far up ahead is that exit? Grab your backpack now. We have to catch up to my daughter before she goes through it."

"Why ever would she do that?" Tobit questioned as he scrambled for his things.

"Because she is her father's daughter," the Black Widow exasperated as she rushed down the halls after her little girl, praying with all of her heart that she wasn't too late.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 –

She had been in the forest scarcely five minutes when she heard the sound of her mother calling out to her in the distance. The gnarled, twisted branches of ancient trees seemed to close in all around her. She froze in her footsteps as she turned back toward the sound. She wasn't sure which way she was supposed to be heading anyway. She had attempted her finding spell to locate her father but for some reason it hadn't worked outside the way it did when she practiced it within the tunnels with Tobit. Of course, she had only been scrying for her mother then and she had been barely more than a few feet away from them at the time. Perhaps she should have given this plan more thought before she had acted on it. But the healer had told her that it was the last exit until they reached the Vanir. There was a strange fog stirring all around the wooded area which made it difficult for her to judge which direction to go in to reach the clearing that she was certain would lead her back toward Asgard. She took a few steps towards the sound of her mother's voice. A crooked finger of a twig from the brush along her side snagged the sleeve of her shirt and she squealed in terror, thinking someone had taken hold of her arm. It was less than a heartbeat before her mother rushed through the trees spread out before her. The royal healer fumbled along at the black widows heels.

"Rowan!" Natasha shouted as she ran forward, falling down to her knees and pulling her daughter into a tight embrace. "Thank god you are alright. I heard you screaming."

"I'm so sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to scare you," Rowan answered sheepishly. "It was just a tiny branch. It surprised me."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" her mother snapped as she held her grip along her arms. "It is going to take us weeks to get to Vanaheim now. We are going to have to climb over these mountains on foot to get there. We are stuck out in the open in the middle of a war. God send that the Jotunn don't send any scouts out this way. You've put us all in danger, Rowan, so much more danger than we were in before."

"Now you'll have to find Daddy," she stated defiantly. "You can lead us right to him. Everything will be okay once we are with Daddy."

"No," Her mother remarked coldly as she stood up from the ground. Her dark blue eyes were set in stone. "That's the very last thing that I will do. We are going to seek shelter with the Vanir. We will wait for your father there but we are not going to him now. We can't."

"That's stupid!" Rowan burst out in a fit of anger. "I won't go with you! I won't. I'm going to find Daddy even if you won't help me. You told me he was getting closer to us and I'm going after him. I'll find him before you ever get to dumb old Vanaheim."

"Now you listen to me," Natasha decreed in her emotionless tone. "You are not going to leave my side from here on out. It is not up for discussion. It is just the way it is." Her mother took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before staring back down at her daughter. "Sweetie, I'm sorry." Her voice softening as she brushed her fingers along Rowan's soft red curls. "I know you're afraid for your father. I understand I do but if you went to him now you would put us all in even greater danger. I can't explain how I know but I just do. It would be a horrible mistake if you went after him now. We need to go to Vanaheim and you need to stay with me. Do you understand?"

"I understand that you want to leave Daddy behind," Rowan replied angrily. "Just like you did before when you made me go to Midgard. Well, I won't go with you this time. I won't and you can't make me."

"I never left your father," Her mother protested. The black widow's face was a mixture between sadness and disbelief at the sound of her daughter's words. "He was taken from me." Natasha's voice became more heated as she continued to speak. "Because of your father's actions he was taken from us both. And I'm not abandoning him now." Her tone became more controlled and less harsh as she went on. "Your father needed to protect your grandmother and he trusted that I would keep you safe until he returns to us." Rowan crossed her arms and pouted. She didn't care what her mother said. She was going to find her father. He had to be told that the sorceress intended to use that stone to hurt him. That when she offered him to exchange it for her grandmother that it would be a trap, a nasty trick that would take them from him forever. She could tell that it was not lost on her mother that she had not been moved by her words as the sound of her voice sharpened. "And if you think I can't make you. Well, my dear, you are sadly mistaken." Natasha reached out and grabbed her around her small waist. She lifted her up on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and began walking. Rowan closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on the patch of ground that she had been standing on before. She reached for her magic in an attempt to cast a teleportation spelll to free herself from the hold her mother had on her. But every time the colors began to form they stopped abruptly. Something wasn't letting her do it. She was frustrated and angry and desperate but she refused to give up. Her father needed her.

"Stop it, Mommy, stop it!" she squealed in protest as she kicked her legs with all her might to try and free herself from her mother's grip. "Please let me help Daddy!"

"Pardon me, your royal highness. But if you don't mind me saying, I highly doubt your father requires anyone's assistance." Tobit offered in a placating tone as he followed behind the two of them. "He is quite an imposing figure of a man."

The earth began to rumble beneath their feet and her mother stopped walking. She set her daughter down at her side holding on tightly to her hand as she scanned the area around them. An unnatural feeling filled the air. Then a large ripping sound tore through the horizon. "Another portal," Natasha murmured as she gazed at the sky above the tree tops. "Why would they be making one so far from the city?" Her features seemed made of stone as she stood there unwavering, emotionless and solid without an ounce of fear but Rowan noticed her hand as it seemed to move of its own accord and rest gently against her belly.

"Mommy," Rowan whimpered at her side. She pressed her small fingers on top of her mothers. Her mother must be scared for the baby, the little girl thought, even if she wouldn't show it on her face. She hadn't meant for her mother to follow after her but she should have known that she would. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Sweetie," Natasha assured her as she turned her attention back to her daughter. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. Just stay close to me." The black widow held on to her daughters hand as she began moving quickly through the forest. A swishing sound like the steady sweep of brush and twigs started low in the distance and began to increase in volume and speed as if something were drawing nearer and nearer, picking up momentum with every swoosh of the landscape. Rowan's heartbeat sped up wildly, her tiny limbs trying desperately to keep up the pace as they darted through the forest. Then the shouts came. The drone from the bottomless ramblings of the Frost Giants was at an ear-splitting level. It sent a fevered chill along the little princess' spine as she listened to them yell back and forth to each other, getting louder and louder and closer and closer.

"This way!"

"It should be over here!"

"I think I see one!"

'They couldn't possibly be talking about them,' Rowan thought to herself as she tightened her grip along her mother's hand. The strong, calm demeanor of her mother eased her worries as they continued to move speedily through the undergrowth towards the base of the mountains. Her mother halted them abruptly as they reached the edge of the wood. There was a large empty plain of meadow out in front of them. There was more than twenty meters of open space before they would reach the next patch of forest and the uphill slope of the beginnings of the Asgardian Mountains. The black widow's dark blue eyes surveyed the landscape, contemplating their options as the Frost Giants ravings closed in on them. There would be no cover out there. They would be spotted in an instant but if they remained here they were as good as caught.

"We will have to make a run for it and hope for the best," Natasha remarked in her emotionless tone. "It's not as if they are out here looking for us." But before they could move the dirt seemed to explode beneath them. The splitting of timber alighted in the air as a forty foot tree came crashing down toward them. The Black Widow grabbed her daughter and dove backward away from the wooden mass that descended toward them. Rowan gasped as she saw the Frost Giant less than five feet away moving to hoist the shattered tree from the ground. Natasha placed her hand over her daughters mouth as she slithered backward slowly in an attempt to find cover. This beast wasn't here for them but if he saw them, she didn't even want to think of what he would do. A twig snapped underneath the healer's foot as Tobit shrunk backward. The Frost Giant froze in his work. His dark crimson eyes suddenly gazing upward in curiosity of the noise that he had clearly heard. She knew in an instant that they had been spotted. The Black Widow jumped up in a flash grabbing her daughter and running toward the meadow as she tried desperately to reach the trees beyond.

"Asgardians!" the giant shouted to his comrades as he bounded after them. She knew they were much faster than they could ever hope to be. The large leg span of the twenty foot creature could easily transverse distances in a speed that the three of them could never hope to match. The beast gained on them quickly, cackling behind them at the uselessness of their attempt at flight. But her mother continued to run as she held her daughter tightly in her arms. Rowan could see the hulking creature his long blue arm reaching out toward them. His reach was less than a foot from his target. Rowan screamed as she became overcome by fear. Abruptly the Frost Giant froze in mid-step. A look of shock adorning his monstrous face as he brought his arms to his chest before tumbling to the ground, the shaft of an arrow protruding from his back. It was Hawkeye and for the first time since she met him she was actually relieved at the sight of the archer flying towards them on the back of a horse. He slung his bow back across his shoulder as he reached out towards her.

"Tasha, give her to me!" He shouted as he extended his arms downward and pulled her from her mother's grip. He settled her in front of him before reaching down once more and pulling her mother up to sit behind him.

"Tobit!" Natasha stated firmly.

"I'll cover him. You get to the trees, kid," Clint ordered as he handed off the reins to Rowan before slipping from the horse. His bow was already drawn and cocked before he had even hit the ground as he shot into the other Frost Giants who were on their trail. She could feel her mother's arms wrap around her waist as the grey steed rushed into the wooden enclosure. From nowhere a Frost Giant materialized from the trees in front of them. The horse reared up on his hind legs, its front hooves raised in the air as a guttural noise brayed from its throat at the grisly sight before him causing Rowan and her mother to fall from its back onto the gravelly soil beneath them. The black widow searched the ground around them obviously looking for anything even remotely useable as a weapon to defend them from the creature that was making its way toward them. She grabbed hold of an old limb of a tree and raised it in the air swinging at the beast with all of her might.

"Run, Rowan!" she ordered as it deflected her blow sending her careening into the trunk of one of the myriad of trees behind her. "Run, I'll follow you!" Rowan stood frozen as she watched her mother spring back up from the ground and make another offensive move toward the huge Jotunn in front of her. The next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground by Hawkeye as he maneuvered through the trees away from the others.

"Mommy!" the little girl screeched.

"She can take care of herself, kid," Clint insisted as he stopped moving for a moment. She could hear the slight panting in his breath as he leaned against the large oak they were hiding behind. "Here come on. Can you climb this?"

"I think so," she murmured as he lifted her as high as his arms could reach. She knew deep down that he was right. Her mother was strong and resilient. She would want her to listen to him. 'She will be able to fight better if she believes that I'm safe,' the little girl thought to herself as she did her best to scramble up the tree. She could hear the eerie death cry as Hawkeye's arrow pierced the beast that was chasing them. Clint climbed up after her, perching himself on a large branch as he scanned the distance. He cocked the bow as Rowan hugged the base of the tree tightly from the branch above him. With a hesitant turn of her head she peered out to see what he was aiming at. It was the Frost Giant that was attempting to capture her mother. Barton loosed the arrow and Rowan watched with baited breath as it flew through the air until it struck the beast right through the neck. The little princess sighed in relief. "Was that the last one?" she whispered. "Are we safe?" Before the words had barely left her lips the large oak began to shake, a cracking noise filtering into the air as she felt the entire tree sway before it fell towards the earth below. Hawkeye grabbed her mid-air in an attempt to soften her fall, losing his bow in the process. He landed with a thud on his back but he didn't make the slightest sound. He set her to his side and spun around clamoring for his bow that had fallen a few feet away but the Jotunn grabbed him by the arm before he could reach it. It was the first time she had ever seen the archer show any signs of pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Hawkeye moaned heatedly, his face in a tight grimace. Rowan could see the frost bite that the Giant had delivered to the archer from the icy magic that it let course through its large blue fingers. It ate through the sleeve of his shirt like acid leaving his skin red and swollen.

"That is just a touch of what I am going to do to you!" the Jotunn growled before reaching for Rowan in one fell swoop. "And you, too, little Aesir." She felt the magic as it descended from the giants fingertips but he would be in for a rude awakening if he thought that he could burn her in the same manner. The Frost Giants red eyes widened at the sight of the little girl as her skin turned from the warm flesh tones of an asgardian to the sharp blue of his own kind. "Anleifr," he called toward another Jotunn who was a few feet away. He looked as if he was searching through the trees. Perhaps, that meant that her mother and Tobit had gotten away unscathed. "Look what I've caught. Quick, come here and take out the portal stone. It is time for us to return home."

"But we are not supposed to return until we have found…" Anleifr protested as he sauntered towards them.

"Prepare the spell," the Frost Giant who held them both spat out as his dark crimson eyes flashed in anger at being questioned. "I am holding the bastard's child in my grip, Anleifr. Believe me when I tell you that Helblindi will be most pleased when we return with this." Without another word the beast pulled out a purple stone from his belt and began working the enchantment that would bring them to Jotunnheim.

The Frost Giants pulled them into a cave that led downward into faintly lit corridors of ice and rock. This was a dungeon, Rowan observed as they were forced along the icy halls. Passing several caverns with strange blue crystal bars that enclosed the small dank chambers beyond. As the Jotunn stepped near the farthest of these cells the cerulean rods seemed to shimmer and fade. Then without the faintest warning they were tossed into the dark abyss. The bars solidified the moment she and the archer landed on the cold stone floor. Rowan jumped up quickly. Her skin returning to its natural coloring the second that the Jotunn let go of her arm. The Frost Giants left them then, laughing to each other as they made their way back down the corridors. Rowan glanced at Hawkeye on the floor at her side as he struggled to sit up. The cell they were in had no light at all, only the faint glimmer of the strange bars that held them inside. She surveyed the chamber but she could barely make out anything that was more than a foot or two away. She winced as her dark green eyes focused on the man at her side. Even in the dim light she could make out the rutted burns along his skin. His forearm was looking worse by the minute. She imagined it must hurt a lot but the archer showed no sign of it on his face. She extended her small hand toward him and placed her tiny fingers on the blisters. He flinched at the touch but she reached out again. A determined frown set upon her features as she laid her hand on top once more. "Hold still," she snipped as she tried to concentrate on the healing spell that her father had taught her. After a few seconds the burn dissipated as if he had never been injured.

"Thanks, kid." Hawkeye moved his wrist and forearm back and forth, a look of pure amazement in his chestnut eyes.

"I still don't like you." Rowan blurted out as she took a step away from him and stepped closer to the bars. She wondered how the giants had made them open.

"Jeez, kid. What's a guy got to do to get on your good side?" he quipped. Rowan turned back toward him but he was too far away now to make out much more than the outline of his body.

"You only tried to help me to impress my mother," the little girl snapped accusingly. "She is the only one that you really care about."

"You're wrong, kid." Clint replied firmly as he moved closer to her so that she could make out the features of his face. "You have no idea how wrong you are. I was there when you were born, when you sucked in your first breath. I was the first person to ever hold you. Did you know that?"

"What a touching sentiment." An eerie voice echoed through the blackness. Rowan's eyes searched the corner of the cell where the sound had come from. She strained her eyes to try and see as the shadows suddenly started to move forward. She gasped as she caught sight of the strange gaze that was moving out of the darkness. The creature's eyes were different colors, one was an olive-green and the other was pale blue. The closer he got the stranger he appeared. His skin was split in two. One side of his face was a charcoal grey and the other was a deep blue that matched his eye. He was a dark elf; she realized when he finally stopped less than a foot away from them. His long white hair flowing down his shoulders. His lips upturned in a malignant smirk. Hawkeye stepped in front of her and in that moment she was grateful to have someone to hide behind. "What lovely trinkets these beasts have collected for their King's benefactor," he slithered and she instantly recognized his grating drawl. He was the man in her dream. The one who had been so annoyed with the sorceress. "Not precisely what Lorelei ordered but I'm sure she will be most pleased with you both nonetheless."

"Back off, Malekith," Barton ordered forcefully. "Don't worry, Rowan. This guy's been declawed. You know the necklace there is definitely my favorite but the bracelets they're the Pièce de résistance to the whole ensemble."

"I wouldn't mock me if I were you," the dark elf hissed.

"Really? Cause I think it's hilarious," Clint taunted. "Seems like there must have been some kind of double cross, huh? You moved from one dungeon to another. Wow, that's gotta suck."

"You are of no interest to me, archer," Malekith answered in his slippery voice. Rowan moved slightly so that she could see beyond Barton but regretted it almost instantly as the dark elf's gaze fell upon her. The olive green pupil of his eye seemed to glow brighter and his lips curved into a devious smile. "But I am very interested in you, little one." Hearing her father's nickname fall from the lips of this horrible creature sparked her ire and for a moment she forgot her fear.

"Don't ever call me that again!" She nipped in her small voice as she stepped out from behind the archer completely. "I'm Rowan Lokidottir and I'm not afraid of you!" she stated firmly. Her body displayed a confidence and boldness that belied the panic and dread that filled her bones as she stared into his eerie eyes.

"The spitting image of your mother," Malekith pronounced with his slithery voice. "Except for your eyes… Your eyes are instilled with your father's fire in more ways than one."

"Didn't I tell you to back off?" Hawkeye ordered once more as he pushed the sorcerer in the chest causing him to falter slightly before he caught his balance. There was no mistaking the anger in those eyes as he focused his stare onto the archer. The dark elf's gaze narrowed while the iris of his green eye grew larger before diminishing back to its normal size.

"I wouldn't put my trust in this one, Lokidottir, despite his heartwarming speech." His slithering voice vibrated through the air as he returned his attention to Rowan. "He is the one who will benefit the most when Lorelei's plans are complete. He will have his second chance to be with your mother once more. Don't think for a moment that he will pass that up when it is offered to him."

"Go back in your little corner," Barton directed forcefully. "Whatever you want from her, it ain't happening."

"The spell she is going to cast will make it so your parents never meet," Malekith explained with a gravelly inflection to his voice. It reminded her of her dream and she knew that he spoke the truth. "She is going to turn back time but not just turn it back. She will change it. You will never be born. The archer here will never have a rival for your mother's affections. Lorelei will be the only one that will remember the way things once were. Your father will never know your mother. She will make certain of that so he will never love her and you will never be."

"What do you care?" Rowan remarked sullenly. She realized now that by leaving the tunnels she had just handed the sorceress the perfect bait for her trap even better than her grandmother. Her father wouldn't hesitate to give the witch anything to get her back.

"I don't," Malekith smiled evilly. "It doesn't matter to me. If she gets her way then I will be free. My misadventures that brought me into the dungeons of Asgard will have never happened. These bonds of mine will be gone with the wind. And I won't remember a thing." The dark emperor sauntered towards the glowing bars and glided a finger along its edge. "Her sister and I were once collaborators. So you can imagine my surprise when Lorelei freed me from my prison and then deposited me here, refusing to take off these shackles." He moved his hands in a flourish to emphasize the gilded jewelry along his wrists. "Even though it is well within her power to undo them. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. The thought of her getting everything she wishes for after leaving me to rot in this icy hole is most displeasing. So you can see why I wouldn't mind giving you a bit of assistance for the chance to pay her back for my ill treatment. Besides, whatever happens it is a win, win for me."

"And how can you help me?" Rowan entreated. She didn't trust him at all. She knew enough about the dark emperor to understand just how much he loathed her father. If he had the chance he would hurt him just as quickly as this woman would. But if he could help her get out. She didn't have much choice but to listen to him.

"I can show you how to help yourself," Malekith bowed slightly, the sly smile upon his face growing wider as he observed her intently. "Those foolish beasts do not know what you are wearing but she will and the moment she comes down to these cells she will take it from you so you must work quickly. Place the Norn stone against the bars and repeat the spell that I give to you."

"And then what?" Hawkeye interrupted. "Even if we make our way out of these caverns. We are still in Jotunnheim or did you forget that little detail?"

"There is an old mystical passage between the realms of Jotunnheim and Asgard and I can lead you to it," Malekith divulged. "It has long since been sealed but the Norn stone can open it."

"No… No… You've got some kind of angle going, something else that you're not saying," Barton bit off accusingly. "You're just going to waltz back into Asgard wearing those things? You do that and you give up your only chance at freedom. You expect me to believe you're willing to go back to the dungeons of Asgard just to spite Lorelei?"

"My brethren are fighting Odin as we speak, are they not?" the dark elf snarled. "Fighting side by side with these frosty beasts. Do you think they will just let the All-Father have me once more? One way or another I will be free. Besides, the satisfaction of dispensing retribution to one's enemies is often worth the greatest of gambles." He turned his fiery gaze back to Rowan, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of her response. "I never claimed to be your ally but I do have the knowledge to expedite your escape. So what will it be, Lokidottir?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 –

Loki flew along the terrain. His long black hair was sailing in the rush of wind that danced about him. He could feel the horse's back sway beneath his body as he moved his hips with the motion. His long, green cape flowed behind him like the prince in a fairy tale. The sprawling hills, green meadows and gravelly dirt zoomed past him at a lightning speed. They had been riding non-stop for hours and he was beginning to feel the exhaustion settle upon his bones but he refused to halt his horse's stride. He needed to reach Vanaheim as soon as possible. He could feel the presence of his wife in the back of his mind and with every step the stallion made she was that much closer to his reach.

"Brother, we must rest the horses," Thor's baritone voice fell along beside him. "If you continue much longer at this pace it will kill them." He knew that he was right though he loathed admitting it as he pulled tightly on the reigns with a quick tug on his horse's neck causing the animal to turn abruptly with a frustrated whinny as he stopped all at once, pounding his hooves in the ground in protest of the sudden change in his master's command. The unexpected motion of the stallion caused the thunder god to nearly be thrown from his own mount as his horse reared up on its hind legs, kicking its front hooves wildly in the air as Thor tried to calm him down. "Woah… woah… there, boy," he soothed before turning his crystal blue eyes back toward his brother. "Are you trying to kill us both?"

"You said you wanted to rest. So let's rest." Loki snapped as he jumped from his horse in a fury. Frigga rode up to them still seated on top of her white mare.

"I'm glad to see that your brother has been able to convince you to see a little reason," the Queen began in her motherly tone. Her blue eyes set with worry as she observed her youngest son. "There was a small stream a few feet back. It would be a perfect place to water the horses." She dismounted holding the bridle of her mare as she stepped forward and reached for Loki's reins. "Here, give them over, I will tend to our mounts."

"Don't be ridiculous. I will do it myself," the young prince exasperated, his tone much harsher than he would have liked. It wasn't his mother's fault that he was separated from his wife and daughter. But he couldn't help his foul mood. He was desperate to see them, to know for certain that they were safe. Frigga paid him no mind as she took the leads from his hands and added them to her own so that she was holding the two horses in one tight grip.

"Now yours, Thor," Frigga ordered as she extended out her free hand. The thunder god opened his mouth for a moment as if to protest before closing it quickly at the look in her eyes and handed them off to her without a single word. The two brothers stood in silence as they watched the regal woman take the steeds toward the small stream beyond.

"We are making very good time. We are already in the plains of Ida, brother," Thor explained in an attempt to soothe the frustrated prince. "Maybe another half-hour and we should reach Gladsheim and the edge of the Mountains." Loki did not respond as he stared out blankly at the horizon and the rising mountains out in the distance. 'Weeks, it would take weeks to cross those mountains,' the trickster thought to himself. Damn, Svartelfheim and their dark magic. He would have been there in a heartbeat if not for the blasted spell that they had placed upon the land. "I know you are worried, brother, but there is no way that anyone can penetrate those tunnels. Natasha and Rowan are safe." Loki could feel the slight dwindling of his ire at the sound of Thor's words. The strong, comforting baritone of his brother's voice filled him and with it the warm, childlike sensation of peace that came from knowing he was not alone. He was tired and anxious. He blamed that for his drop in defenses as he accepted without word the tender pat against his shoulder that his brother gave him with reassuring strokes. But the lull in rage meant a surge of other feelings and thoughts that he had been desperately trying to keep at bay. His family would be safe if he had not been meddling in the affairs of Jotunnheim. He was always dabbling, always concocting new ploys. It seemed every horrible thing around him could be traced back to some foolish mischief that he had instigated. Even Svartelfhiem, who knows how different things would have been had he not pulled Malekith into his schemes when he casted that spell so long ago over their waterways. Loki closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotion as he tried to push these melancholy thoughts aside. He exhaled slowly as he tried to think of something else. He was desperate to reignite his anger. He needed to be tough and resilient, he told himself, and the fool next to him only wished to make him weak. "Everything will be alright, Loki," Thor murmured calmingly at his side.

"Would you shut your blasted mouth already?" Loki barked heatedly as he finally turned to face his brother. "I'm not an infant for you to coddle and I have no need for your placating words." He pushed his arm away from him forcefully as his dark green eyes narrowed with hate.

"I only meant to…," Thor began dejectedly as he watched the young prince storm off a few feet away from him.

"You are a fool," Loki seethed as he twirled around to face him, his long green cape swooshing in the wind that the quick turn of his body had created. "The biggest fool in all of the nine realms. The Midgardian's have written sonnets on your all-encompassing stupidity. Do you still not know how quickly I would stab you in the back? When will you ever learn? I'm not that little boy anymore." His lips pursed in a scowl as he moved even closer. "The child who use to follow you around like a puppy and tried so hard to emulate whatever you did. Nor am I that obtuse adolescent that tagged along on all your silly little expeditions to prove yourself a man in the hopes that you might acknowledge the same of me. That brother is long dead."

"Loki," the thunder god attempted to respond but the young prince would have none of it. He didn't want to hear another word out of his brother's mouth.

"You continue to hold to that pathetic memory because that is all that you ever wanted me to be," Loki lashed out. "Your little brother with his little tricks… let me look after him, isn't that what you always think? And completely disregard all of the times my so-called tricks," he spat out. The word 'tricks' rolled off his tongue with a mixture of sarcasm and rage combined, "helped to save your thick stubborn neck and those of your pathetic friends. You want to make me weak with your blasted sentiments because you can't stand the idea that I could be as strong as you and stronger even. Oh, no, the god of thunder can have no equal! So you insist on forever looking at me as you did in our youth, some feeble erudite with a panache for magic who needs your protection."

"Is that really what you believe, Loki? Is that how you think I see you?" Thor asked as a look of utter bewilderment settled over his features. "Your strength amazes me it always has, your fearlessness to be true to yourself no matter what anyone else thinks. I have never been good at words but…"

"Enough!" Loki ordered as he turned his body away from him once more. His dark emerald eyes focused again on the horizon as he tried to block out his brothers words. "This conversation is over."

"You would never let the relationship with the woman you love suffer because of idle traditions and the fear of losing the acceptance of people around you." Thor continued as he moved to step in front of his brother and force him to look him in the eyes. "If the fates ever grace me with the gift of children I can only pray that I could be even half of the father that you are. The confidence and self-worth that you have instilled in your daughter, Loki… I… brother, you must forgive me the silly jests of my youth. They were never more than the idle play between fledglings testing their wings, no more than a cover for my own insecurities."

"I'm… I'm not listening to you," the young god murmured as he struggled against his emotions. He dropped his gaze to the ground beneath his feet. "You may be foolish enough to believe in the fairy tale that your father fed you as a child but I'm not your brother and I never was."

"Now who is being the stupid one, cow?" the thunder god mused with a half-smile. "Do you think I don't know how important I am to you?" Before Loki could respond the ground shifted beneath his feet as a slight rumble began to move across the land.

"What was that?" Frigga entreated as she sauntered toward them. The horses began to stomp their feet back and forth in a nervous gesture. The gods moved quickly each taking their own leads from her hands. Their conversation lost and forgotten as they attempted to sooth their steeds and figure out what had caused the tremors around them. There was an unnatural feeling in the air. The horses must sense it, too. Loki contemplated as his eyes scanned the horizon. Then he heard it. The large ripping sound that rebounded in the distance and the flash of light that emblazed the sky before them.

"They have opened another portal," Loki gaped. "Why in Odin's name would they open a gateway all the way out here?" It was then that he felt it as he scrambled up onto his stallion as fast as his legs could carry him. His wife was afraid, if only for a moment before she steeled herself for whatever was to come but he felt it through the bond for those seconds as sure as he felt his heart beating within his own chest. "She is not in the tunnels anymore," he divulged as he turned toward his brother. "Natasha is somewhere close to that gateway. I can feel it." It was no coincidence that the sensation he felt through their bond came at the same moment in time as the portal. He was certain of it. It was the only explanation that made sense. But why? Why would she ever leave the safety of the tunnels? He kicked his horse in the sides. He slackened the reins to encourage the beast to move faster as he tore off in the direction of the noise. It felt like an eternity as they sprinted through the vastness before them. Then the wooded timberlands of Gladsheim appeared ahead. She was so close, so close. His heartbeat thundered in his chest as he zoomed into the forest. Thor and Frigga close behind as they followed after him at top speed. He heard a whizzing sound through the trees. It was another portal, only much smaller than the first he presumed by the difference in volume. What the Hel was happening? What would they be doing out here of all places? His thoughts were interrupted as his horse suddenly reared up on its hind legs. Loki pushed his weight forward as he kept himself centered, cracking his stallion on the ear in an attempt to get him back down on four legs. The moment the animal descended to the ground he dismounted from the horse as his eyes fell on what had caused its displeasure. The dead body of a Frost Giant sprawled out before them. Loki stepped forward as he scrutinized the beast along the ground, the fletching of an arrow jutted out from its back.

"There was a battle here," Thor remarked as he came up to his left side. "But between who? There are no soldiers stationed out this far."

Loki ignored his brother as he strutted forward. There was a deathly silence to the forest not even the smallest creature seemed to be stirring. It scared him to the depths of his soul as he feared the worst. He passed several more bodies of the Jotunn. The sense of his wife was getting stronger and stronger with every stride but it was the Royal Healer that he saw first kneeling over her pallid form. Loki released the reins of his horse as he dashed towards the black widow. He fell down to his knees at her side. She lay deathly still but she was breathing. "What happened," he gasped. "Why… why… why is she like this? Where is Rowan? Answer me, you bloody imbecile!"

"Thank the All-Father you're here, Your Royal Highness," Tobit remarked off-handedly. His eyes still focused on the woman lying along the dirt before him. His hand resting firmly against her abdomen as a faint blue light ghosted from his fingertips and extended out across her middle like a shield. "I was at my wits end, if you'll pardon the expression. I don't think I'm quite in shape to carry her very far, not even in my younger years was I the fittest of men and I couldn't imagine it was very safe staying out here in the open." He shook his head mournfully as he continued to perform his enchantment over the woman at his side. "I'm afraid the energy she required to fight them off brought on another seizure."

"Where is my niece?" Thor's deep voice resonated through the trees around them.

"I'm very sorry, Your Royal Highnesses, truly sorry," the doctor expressed forlornly as he turned his gaze up to them for the first time. "But they took her… her and that other man."

"Who took her… Where?" The thunder god ordered. But Loki knelt there speechless as his dark emerald eyes remained glued to his wife. The Jotunn took his daughter. Those monsters had his child. He would kill every last one of them.

"The Frost Giants, of course, they took them through a portal just a short while ago," Tobit revealed quietly. "I'm afraid… her skin… it gave her away… my lord, they know she is your daughter."

"The… the baby?" Loki whispered despairingly. He could feel the sting of tears as he struggled to keep a reign on his anguish. They had his daughter. Helblindi wanted nothing more in this world than to pay him back for killing Laufey and now the bastard had his daughter.

"Your son still lives for now," Tobit replied in his normal tone. "I was able to…"

"For now… for now?" The trickster seethed as he grabbed hold of the elderly man by the arm. "You have a horrible bedside manner, you miserably little twit! My son still lives for now, you say. Well, you better hope it stays that way or I swear I will…"

"Loki, please," Frigga interrupted. "My son, I know how you are hurting but threatening the poor man it will not help your family. He is doing all he can."

"Why about my wife? Why is she still like this?" Loki inquired as he let go of the healer's arm and reached for her. He placed his hand against her cheek and leaned down to place a delicate kiss on her lips. "Natasha? Natasha, can you hear me? Please wake up, my little spider."

"The pain was rather excruciating, if you don't mind me saying, the very worst that it has ever been. It has taken its toll on her, I'm afraid. Her body is exhausted. Her pulse is very weak." Tobit answered timidly as he glanced nervously at the demigod at his side. "I know this is not what you want to hear, Your Royal Highness. But if you want an honest answer, it is quite possible that she may fall away from us."

"What in the name of Hel are you saying?" Loki snarled. A flash of red moving across his eyes as he glared at the elderly man.

"Despite my strengthening spells her breathing continues to grow shallower." The Royal healer divulged slowly. His fear from what he was about to say was too great to meet the trickster's gaze so he kept his eyes on Natasha as he spoke. " I have given her all that I can. I know you have somehow bestowed on her a measure of your own healing powers. I could sense it but it is flittering like a light being turned on and off, if you pardon the expression. The pregnancy, having your child inside of her, it is counteracting against your gift. It is only a matter of time before it is cancelled out completely." Tobit took a deep breath as if to fortify himself as he finally looked up at the young prince. "I'm sorry, but it would be remiss of me if I didn't give you all the facts. There is a chance the Lady Natasha could die. I'm not saying that she will… it's just… there is nothing more to do than to wait and hope for the best."

"Tobit," Thor ordered from his place behind them. "Show me precisely where this gateway was opened. Come, I want you to tell me everything that you saw." Loki barely registered the sound of their footsteps as they walked away. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. He needed to find a way into Jotunnheim. He needed his wife to open her eyes. He understood what the weasel of a man had just said but it was as if it was a dream. Just strange words that were being told to someone else not him. Natasha could never leave him. He felt the gentle touch of his mother's hand against his shoulder.

"What if she doesn't wake up, Mother?" His voice was like that of a little boy hoping for his mother to make everything alright. This could not happen, he told himself. There was nothing he feared more in the world than to lose his wife except for his daughter. And now they were both in jeopardy. His daughter needed him. How scared she must be. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. He couldn't survive without his wife and daughter. Natasha couldn't die.

"She will be fine," Frigga murmured soothingly. "I have never met a stronger woman." She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head softly. "I'm going to tie up the horses. I'll be right back, my son." Loki ran his fingers along her strawberry curls, spinning a ringlet gracefully through his fingers as he continued to gaze hopefully at his wife. The tears filling up too quickly for him to suppress as he felt the first trickle glide down along his cheek and fall wistfully against her hand as he continued to clutch it tightly.

"The little bastard has the overwhelming need to dole out every bit of information that he possesses no matter how improbable," Loki quipped as he attempted to stifle back his tears. The sight of her sallow complexion chilled him to the bone. His brow furrowed from the emotions threatening to erupt as he desperately tried not to give in to despair. "Natasha, my darling, please wake up," Loki whispered in hushed tones, his fingers still playing with the lush red curl. "Let me see those gorgeous blue eyes of yours. You know how I love to stare into them. You had me from the very first look, you know, the very first." His voice was trembling and the tears became harder and harder to control. "Our daughter needs us both. We need to get to her. Are you listening? I can't do it alone. I can't…" The young prince lifted her hand and pressed her palm against his cheek hoping somehow that he could make her begin to caress his face by the mere force of his will. "You can't leave me. I won't allow it. I won't." His voice cracking like a petulant child. He gazed ahead of him for a moment as he cradled her hand against his chest. He could see his brother a few yards beyond them searching around the scorched earth where the portal must have been opened. "Stupid fools couldn't even open it properly," he seethed. "When I get my hands on them I will make them pay every single…" Loki stopped in mid-sentence as he gazed back down at his wife. "Listen to me… you are right I'll never learn… revenge, what has it ever gotten me? All I want is you." He leaned forward kissing her cheek as he choked back a sob. "You can't leave me. You can't. You remember what I was like when you first met me. I cared for nothing, for no one. You're my heart, Natasha, I need you." He laid his head against her shoulder and breathed her in. The scent of her perfume was like sweet wild flowers faint against her skin as it mixed with the aroma that was uniquely her. He could not bear the thought of being without her. He needed both his girl's terribly.

The first rays of dawn slanted in through the blinds. Loki smiled as his eyes fell upon her naked body sloped against him. Her skin was stretched taunt over the bump on her stomach. Natasha's arm rested gently against it as if she were holding the baby within. His grin grew wider as he rolled onto his side, inclining on his elbow as he rested his other hand over her belly, leaning forward to kiss it softly before continuing to stare at the beautiful sight before him.

"I love it when you look at me that way." Her voice floated toward him as he peered up into her sweet blue eyes. She extended her arms out over her head as she stretched herself more fully awake.

"What way is that?" He quipped before placing another series of kisses along her swollen tummy.

"Like I'm the most amazing thing since sliced bread," Natasha giggled. Her smile was contagious and warmed his heart in a way that nothing else ever could. He wondered if their child would have her smile. He hoped so.

"Sliced bread? Is this one of your Midgardian sayings?" the young prince smiled as he glided his hand in a soothing motion along her belly. "Because it makes absolutely no sense to me." He moved his lips across her stomach once more. "You are so beautiful, my little spider, you grow more beautiful every day."

"Will you still be saying that when I'm out to here?" She laughed as she stuck her hand out in front of herself and extended it as far as she could reach. "And I can no longer see my toes."

"You sound as if you doubt me," Loki grinned mischievously as he changed the light whispering kisses that he had been engaging in to a more sensual, drawn out movement of his lips along her skin. "I would be more than happy to prove all over again just how enticing I find the changes in your body." He pressed his mouth against her stomach with a devilish glint in his eyes as he gazed up at her. Then he felt a light flutter beneath his lips. He cocked his neck back as he stared in awe. "Was that?" Natasha sat up, her grin near to bursting.

"Did you feel it, too?" the black widow beamed. "Oh my god, there it is again." She pressed her hand against her stomach excitedly. "I can feel our baby moving, Loki, I can actually feel it. Put your hand right here. This seems to be the favorite spot." He rested his palm as she directed and watched as she laced her hand over his. The tiny beats quivered along her skin. "It's so incredible." Her eyes were moist with joy.

"I… I'm… eh heh heh heh… I'm speechless," Loki chuckled as he brushed his lips once more over her stomach. "Good morning, Little One," he breathed against her. He looked back up at his wife. His dark green eyes filled with emotion. "I don't deserve either of you but by the All-Father, I swear, I will love you for the rest of my days."

Loki opened his eyes and sat back up as he felt his mother kneel down next to him. "She'll wake up soon," he remarked half to himself. "We will need to figure out a way into Jotunnheim. I need to find a way around this damn spell that the dark elves have put in place or locate a portal stone. I'm not sure where…" Frigga wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace as he allowed himself to weep for the first time.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 –

The seascape from this vantage point was breathtaking. Natasha stood at the edge of the mountaintop and inhaled deeply the crisp aroma from the waves below. She could see the gorgeous golden city in the distance. Loki had been right. It was the most stunning view of both the water and the vast countryside that surrounded them. She turned her head slightly as she took in the sight of the palace that stood several yards behind her. Loki's castle, their castle, even in her wildest dreams she had never envisioned that one day she would be living in such luxury. She sighed to herself. She should have never left it to go back to Earth but she had been too weak with grief to remain in their home a second longer without him. She had been unwise enough to believe that his absence would hurt less in a new dwelling where there were no memories haunting the walls. But the memories came with her. She should have known that they would. How could she have ever been so foolish to think that there was even the slightest chance that she could get over him? He was too firmly rooted in her heart. She shouldn't have listened to Odin. She should have known that he would find his way to them. She should have let herself have hope. She could have found solace in all of their wonderful memories instead of running from them like a child. She took another deep breath as she watched the sway of the water below. She felt tired and drained perhaps it was time to rest. Her eyelids felt heavy as a shadow seemed to hover across her mind. There was a strong desire to let it settle over her, to accept the void and the peace that it offered. She had been fighting for a long time perhaps it was finally time to sleep.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" the tiny voice startled her as she opened her eyes abruptly. She hadn't even realized that she had closed them. "To pass the time while you're waiting?" The small child at her side looked up at her quizzically. There was a playful smile on his face and his dark blue eyes glittered with the promise of mischief.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Natasha inquired as she moved away from the edge and began to walk back towards the courtyard of their castle. "Do your parents work for us?"

"Do you not remember me?" the young boy pouted as he strutted along at her side. A slight breeze bristled through his dark black hair causing a few strands to fall along his forehead. He brushed it back with a huff. He raised his right eyebrow curiously. "I grow tired of always having to explain things to you."

"Oh really," she remarked dryly. "Perhaps you would prefer to explain it to your parents." He stopped walking at the sound of her words. His dark blue eyes observed her intently as she took a few more strides toward the patio.

"We are the only two here, silly!" he smirked as she froze mid-step and turned back toward him. She could tell by the slant of his lips that he was quite pleased with himself for being aware of something that she had so clearly failed to grasp. He couldn't be more than four yet he stood there with such haughtiness in his navy eyes she couldn't help but smile. He reminded her so much of… but the thought fell away from her too quickly to finish it as her gaze seemed to drift back to the horizon of their own accord. 'Just the two of them,' she puzzled to herself, 'how could that be?'

"I'm dreaming?" Natasha blinked. Her mind became a tad clearer as she focused her gaze back on the small boy. His short ebony hair, perfectly angled nose, the furrow of his delicate brow and his condescending gaze all stirred something deep within her heart.

"Is that what it is called? I like it when you dream, Natasha," the boy grinned accentuating his dimples. "But Rowan and Loki need you."

"Rowan? Yes… I do remember you. You tried to warn me about her… that she would try to leave," the black widow divulged as she felt with even more certainty that she was in fact dreaming although her memories were still somewhat fuzzy. They had been attacked and Hawkeye had somehow found his way to them but after that her recollections became less clear. Was Rowan all right? Barton had taken hold of her, she remembered, she prayed that he was able to keep her daughter safe. She must have passed out or something that has to be why she was here. It was all still such a blur. "But I was too late. I didn't remember until it was too late."

"It is not your fault." The tiny boy soothed. "And there is still a chance to stop it. Well, not the other one. He will be free. There is no way to change that now. But the woman if Loki listens to what I told you than she will not succeed. And then you will have your daughter. As long as Loki destroys the stone than she will live, I have seen it."

"And my… my… son?" Natasha probed as the words seemed to catch in her throat. A rush of fog appeared to envelope her mind at the thought of her unborn baby but she fought it off as she tried to maintain her lucidity.

"Oh," he sighed. His striking eyes became downcast and his voice softened to barely a whisper. "Even if the woman is stopped... I… I… she is not the only reason the darkness comes for mm… I mean for him."

"But isn't there a way to help… him?" Natasha struggled against the mist that loomed over her. Why was it so hard for her to think about her baby? She refused to accept that she would lose her child. She wasn't going to lose either of her children. She wouldn't allow it. "You told me that you see things. Didn't any of these visions show a way to help… help him?"

"It is hard for you to remember as it is," the boy replied levelly as he began to strut towards the courtyard. "I can't give you too much information. It is too much of a risk that you may forget what is most important, to destroy the stone and there is one other thing I must tell you. It would be a great help to the blonde one."

"To hell with the blonde one," she snapped as she followed after him. "No offense. I'll gladly try and help this other person, too. It's just, if Loki destroys the stone it will keep my daughter safe, right? That is what you said. I want to know what I can do for… for…. for my son." The haze came at her like a weight pressing down on her brain. A great abyss that refused to let her think clearly. "Damn it! Not you. I'm sorry. That wasn't directed at you," She pressed her hands against her temples. "It's just my head. I don't know why I can't concentrate."

"The fate of the blonde one is much more important than what happens to mm… your son," the small child corrected himself again.

"I won't accept that," the black widow vowed.

"Suit yourself," the little boy snipped, his lips pursed in annoyance as he crossed his arms stubbornly. "But I will not tell you anything more about…. him."

"If you don't then I won't help your blonde friend," the black widow threatened as she crossed her arms in a similar gesture to the small child before her.

"But you have to. You care about him, too," he gaped, his eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "Loki and Rowan will be devastated by his loss. He is needed."

"And so is… is." The murkiness became thicker as she tried to form her words. She couldn't seem to recall exactly what it was she was trying to say. What was she doing out here? The soft void beckoned for her to close her eyes and rest.

"Natasha," the little boy spoke sharply, his jaw clenched as he stared at her ominously. "It is time for you to go. Something is not right."

"Go where?" the black widow murmured almost to herself. Everything felt faded and far away. The exhaustion she had sensed earlier seemed to be increasing with every second. She was so tired.

"Home, of course," the small child retorted as his lip upturned in the faintest of smiles. "To the ones you love." Natasha gazed back up at the castle in front of her, the spacious palace that Loki had built for them. She remembered the day that he had told her his plans. The pride held in his eyes and the smile that had lit up his face.

"That is my home," she nodded toward the grand fortress as the fatigue fell over her once more.

"Your home is with the ones you love, Natasha." His sapphire eyes were filled with worry as he reached out and tugged at her hand with his fingers. "Wake up!" The black widow stared at the small hand that held onto hers. "You are not supposed to sleep now. You need to go home. Loki and Rowan need you." She scrutinized the tiny child's features. The ebony hair, his thin lips, the slope of his nose, even the shape of his ears seemed to scream out to her. She recalled the way he had smiled, the dimples that ignited like a light shining across his face. The way he held himself with an air of confidence despite the anxiousness of his gaze. Like a tiny King, she mused. The likeness was undeniable. He looked like a youthful version of Loki except for the color of his eyes. He moved to release her hand but she held on firmly. For the first time her mind felt completely unencumbered. She could distinctly recall her previous meetings with this child in her dreams. How much he had reminded her of her husband. His desire to help them, the deep love and affection in his eyes when he spoke of them and his wish for a name. Yes, for some reason she remembered that most of all. She focused on the dark blue orbs that matched hers so distinctly.

"Саша, мой красивый мальчик" Natasha whispered as she stared at the tiny fingers enclosed in her own. "я тебя люблю." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as a pale smile drifted along her lips.

"What are you saying? I can't understand a word of it." The little boy questioned thoughtfully. His dark blue eyes staring up at her inquisitively.

"It's Russian. It's my native tongue," she divulged as she continued to enjoy the feel of the tiny hand that held hers so tightly. "I don't use it very often."

"What does it mean?" The child asked. His eyes wide with curiosity.

"It means I know who you are, Sacha, my beautiful son," Natasha blurted out with a flood of emotion. "And I love you." She fell down to her knees and pulled the little boy into a tight hug as the tears glided down her cheeks. This was her son. Her baby boy. How could she not have known it from the first moment he appeared in her dreams? She could feel his delicate arms returning her embrace. She never wanted to let him go.

"Sacha?" he murmured against her shoulder. "Is that my name?"

"Yes. That is what I'm going to call you. It means 'protector of man'." She released him reluctantly but continued to keep his little hand enclosed in her own as she peered down at those warm blue eyes. His face was lit up in a tremendous grin. His large dimples seemed to be dancing in delight at the pleasure of finally hearing his name. "You haven't even been born yet and you have done nothing but think of everybody else. It suits you, my little hero."

"Sacha," he mused with a Cheshire smile. "I like it." He swung their joined hands back and forth playfully. "You seem different than before? Do you feel better?"

"I'm not confused anymore," The black widow grinned as she ran her hand against his cheek. "I think touching you somehow helped me." She tweaked his nose playfully before her smile faded as she remembered the things that he had said. "You must tell me how I can help you." But he only shook his head forcefully to let her know that he would not. "Please, I know there is something that I can do. Why won't you tell me?"

"Must I explain it to you again?" he exasperated with a devilish glint in his eyes. "I see things. Sometimes I see many visions of one moment. The different ways it could be. I don't see everything just bits and pieces, no words just feelings. I sense what they feel. What everyone feels. When it becomes only one picture than I know that it has come to pass or that there is no way to change it any longer."

"But you have seen images where you are with us, I know you have," Natasha insisted as she held tightly to both his hands. "I need to know how I can make them happen. Why won't you tell me?"

"It is too risky," Sacha admitted. The solemn look returned to his features as he spoke. "I have seen where you have tried and all worked out well and where your attempts to save me have caused the woman to get her wish and both Rowan and I are gone. I have seen where the darkness takes you and me alone and a vision where only I go to the blackness. I would rather it be me than you."

"Well I'm your mother," the black widow ordered. "And I'm telling you to tell me."

"But I'm still not going to," he smirked. "You are more important than me." Natasha exhaled in frustration. He was as stubborn as Loki when his mind was made up, she contemplated to herself but she wasn't about to give up. She was equally as stubborn.

"Well, I'm not leaving here until you tell me," Natasha stated flippantly, "Which means I won't be able to warn your father so I guess it really doesn't matter either way."

"But you can't do that," the small child gaped. The bridge of his nose forming a small crease as he frowned.

"Watch me," She promised. The black widow maintained a level stare with her son as she did her best to display a stoic demeanor though her heart was filled with apprehension and fear. She knew that she had no real control over when she woke up. Anything could probably startle her from her sleep. She was surprised that she had been under as long as she had been this time. But perhaps if he believed her than she could coax him into confiding in her. He scrutinized her closely, seeming to contemplate the truth in her threat.

"There is another woman. She has blond hair, much shorter than yours and is filled with great animosity for you," Sacha began as he exhaled in a huff. Clearly, he was not happy about giving in to her demands. "She has a liquid that could be poked into your arm. It would stop the strikes from coming. She knows you desire it." The little boy paused, his dark blue eyes narrowing in his obvious displeasure. "She wants to use it as bait so that she can... kill you. Only she does not know where you are. This frustrates her."

"Yelena? The red room must have made a serum of some kind to counter the effects." Natasha realized. "But I can't leave Asgard."

"An opportunity will come when you will be able to go to where she is but at a great risk," the little boy warned. "That is why I didn't want to tell you. If you choose to go then Loki will have to face the woman alone. If he makes the wrong choice it will mean the end for Rowan and I. Then you will lose us all and it will have been for nothing."

"I don't understand," the black widow protested. "You said that if he destroyed the stone that…"

"Do not trust him when he says that he will destroy it," Sacha forewarned in his dulcet tone. "He means to. He truly does but the path for him is difficult. He thinks he knows a better way. He is wrong. I wish I could find the words to explain things to you more clearly but it is difficult for me." The little boy shifted his feet as his frown deepened. "If you leave his side you will place a great burden on his shoulders. The fate of all of you will depend on his choices."

"I trust him," Natasha asserted firmly.

"But will he trust himself? Or will he lack the conviction to find his way through the shadows?" Sacha cautioned. He knit his brow and sulked when he saw that his words had not deterred her from her plans. "There I have given you what you wanted," the small boy brooded. "Now you must promise me to help the blonde one, the man. The other will set a trap for him. He knows how important he is to Loki. When the one in the black armor…"

The black widow's eyes shot open and for a moment she had no idea where she was. Her vision was out-of-focus. She could make out the blurry form of someone at her side. She blinked, once, twice in rapid succession as she attempted to see. The shape became better defined as she slowly was able to make out the profile of his face. Loki was leaning over her body, his blood-shot eyes focused on her hand which was enclosed tightly between both of his. He looked as if he had not slept in years. She could feel the misery spiking so strongly through their bond that she thought her heart might break under the weight of it. She moved the fingers of the hand that he held so her fingertips rubbed gently against his thumb. His eyes widened and then his head whipped up as he turned toward her.

"Natasha? You're awake," he breathed. The smile grew rapidly across his face. His excitement near to bursting as his tongue moved playfully between his teeth. "Eh heh heh heh," the young god beamed. "Am I dreaming?"

"Am I?" Natasha whispered. She felt so worn out that even speaking seemed to take a great effort. He leaned closer, brushing his lips gently against hers.

"No, no, my darling, I'm here… I'm here, my little spider, and you're awake," Loki told her happily. "You're awake and you're with me and now everything will be fine. I know it will." He turned his head away from her and shouted loudly, "Tobit! Get over here, you old fool. She is awake." His tone was acerbic with an undercurrent of disgust as he spoke to the doctor. It was a stark contrast to the tender and soothing drawl that he had used with her. Loki's dark emerald eyes fell back to her as he leaned down and kissed her lips once more before caressing her face with a flurry of light kisses across her forehead and her jawline until he made his way back to her mouth. The sensation of which pulled a light giggle from her throat and a smile upon her lips. He grinned down at her like a child on Christmas morning. "I've been so desperate for that smile and those sweet blue eyes of yours. I love you so much, Natasha." Within seconds the Royal Healer was at the demigod's side.

"Help her sit up," Tobit instructed as he held out a small vial filled with his usual orange tonic. "Here… drink up… drink up. Let us see if we can't get a little more color back into your face, Your Royal Highness."

"I feel so lightheaded," Natasha remarked as she steadied her arm against her husbands. She could feel his other hand braced against her back as he helped her sit up. She was grateful not only for the support from his solid frame as he held her but the strength of spirit that filled her at having him back at her side. She had missed him terribly. She began to sip the strange concoction gingerly. She had become used to its sharp flavor over the last few days. The black widow tried to recall the very last thing that had happened before she had passed out. It was obvious that the pains had come again but when? Where was she and how did they get here? The more she drank the less muddled her mind became. "Where's Rowan?" she gasped as her thoughts became more focused and she pushed her way free of her husband's grip. "Barton?" Natasha attempted to rise but faltered as her knees gave way. Loki wrapped his arms around her to keep her from collapsing to the ground where she had been lying just moments before.

"You need to sit down," the young prince ordered as he held her tightly. "You could give yourself a relapse. Just sit down, my little spider, and we will talk."

"Where is our daughter? Where's Barton?" Natasha insisted as she reluctantly sat back down along the grassy terrain. Tobit held out an apple of Idunn for her to take. She snatched it from him roughly but she did not eat it. "I remember I was fighting off a Frost Giant and… and… then he fell down in front of me. Barton had shot him. Clint had Rowan with him. He was taking care of her for me. Then the pain came and I don't remember anything else. Where are they?"

"Eat your apple," Loki commanded pointedly. He did not even bother to hide the possessiveness that overcame him at the sound of the archer's name. His voice was brimming over with resentment. "The Jotunn have taken them prisoner." His temper softened and his dark green eyes glistened slightly as the words left his lips. She attempted to stand again but he pressed his hand down forcefully on her shoulder. "Eat, Natasha. You must take care of yourself and our baby. Have no fear. We will rescue her but you must regain your strength, my darling."

"This is my fault! It is entirely my fault," she berated as she clutched the apple firmly in her hand. "I should have realized the moment that she asked about those damn exits what she was planning. I should have never let her out of my sight. He warned me. But I shouldn't have even needed that. I should have known my own daughter would never just sit back and do nothing. I'm sorry, Loki."

"Don't be absurd," the young prince soothed as he brushed his fingers along her strawberry curls. "It is not your fault, my little spider, none of this is your fault." There was a deep compassion held in his gaze as his fingers brushed tenderly through her hair but then his scrutiny drifted toward her hand that was still clutching the supernatural fruit. At the sight of her untouched apple his eyes narrowed and his mouth became compressed with annoyance. "Now eat before I am forced to feed you like an infant."

"Why take the two of them and leave Tobit and me free?" Natasha contemplated ignoring her husband's words.

"They discovered she was my daughter. You can imagine what a prize that would be for the Jotunn," Loki stated solemnly as he lifted a dagger from its sheath around his waist and took the apple from her hand. "Why they took the archer I have no idea." He began to cut the fruit into slices in a slow and meticulous manner. The demigod took the first slice and placed it gently against her lips. "Eat it, my little spider… please." She bit into the small wedge of apple reluctantly, taking the unfinished pieces from his hand. She knew he was right. She needed to take care of herself or what good could she possibly be for either of her children.

"How will we get her back?" The black widow probed between bites of fruit. "What if they…"

"They will not hurt her, not yet," Loki cut her off as he began to twirl a long ringlet of her hair between his fingers. The solemn look of his dark green eyes cut her to the quick. She could tell that he was not as certain as he would have her believe. "Helblindi will not settle for something so simple. He will want to lure me to him. He will want me there to watch before he takes care of me himself."

"Let me up," Natasha stated firmly as she finished the last of the golden apple. "The dizziness is gone. However you plan on getting to her. We need to begin at once."

"I would prefer you rest a little longer," Loki divulged. He let the warm, red curl slide from his fingers as he moved his hand to caress her abdomen. "You gave me quite a scare, my darling," he whispered as he stared longingly at her middle. "Tobit," his voice becoming harsh and foreboding as he spoke to the royal healer but he never removed his eyes from her stomach. "Inform Thor that he is to get his horse ready for travel."

"_The other will be unleashed and that would bring an almost certain death for the blonde one."_

"_The blonde one, the man."_

"_The other will set a trap for him. He knows how important he is to Loki."_

"_Loki and Rowan will be devastated by his loss. He is needed."_

"His horse?" Natasha inquired, entwining her hand with his as she reflected on the warnings given to her by their son. "It sounds like you are sending him off by himself. I didn't even realize he was with you. Did you find your mother?" So many thoughts were rushing around her mind that she was unsure where to start. There was so much that she needed to tell her husband. Would he even believe her? It was difficult for her to accept it herself. But she knew in her heart that it was true. Their child had somehow found a way to communicate with her in her dreams. "Loki, we need to talk."

"Yes, my little spider, we do," he agreed with the faintest of smiles edging his lips. "My mother is with Thor tending to our mounts. You have been unconscious for almost two days."

"Two days? They have had our daughter for that long?" Natasha gasped as she let go of his hand and attempted to rise. Loki nodded but his other hand moved quickly to rest along her shoulder forcing her to remain where she was. "Let go of me, Loki!"

"There is more," The young prince stated, completely ignoring her request. "The Dark elves have cast an enchantment that prevents any travelling spells. There is no way for me to move between even the smallest of distances let alone between realms." He paused for a moment, his brow furrowed in deep contemplation. "But that is not the worst of it. Malekith has been freed."

"_Keep her close to you or the chances of the other succeeding will be almost certain."_

_"She wants to go to Loki but if she does the other will be unleashed."_

_"That one is even worse than the woman."_

_"He will be free. There is no way to change that now."_

'Malekith,' she pondered as her son's words floated through her mind. 'Is he the other one that he alluded to? Is that who is setting a trap for Thor?' But an even more prevalent thought came to the forefront of her mind. "If you can't move through realms then how are we going to get to Rowan in Jotunnheim? Loki, what are we going to do?"

"There is an old passage up in the mountains a little further south that is a pathway between our realms." The trickster divulged. His fingers moved along her belly, back and forth in a soothing motion. He didn't even seem to be aware that he was doing it. His dark emerald gaze was fixed on hers as he spoke but his soft gentle touch never wavered. "It is long dead but I'm fairly certain that I can manipulate the Moebius stone to open it."

"No, you have to destroy that stone. You can't use it." Natasha argued.

"I have no other choice. It is all I have at my disposal," the young prince insisted. "It would take too much time to travel all the way back to Asgard in the miniscule hope of pilfering another Norn stone from the All-Father."

"Loki, our daughter had another dream while we were apart," the black widow revealed. She had to make him understand how important it was that he obliterated that stone once and for all. "It was why she was so frantic to find you. She said that LoreLei wanted to trick you into giving her the stone. She is going to use it to take us away from you for good."

"I wouldn't give that little wench so much as a glass of water," Loki rasped as he pursed his lips in indignation. "And no one will ever take you away from me, never."

"She isn't the only one who has seen this," Natasha blurted out. "I saw things while I was asleep."

"Are you a mystic now, too, my little spider?" he teased. He moved his hand from her shoulder and traced the line of her jaw with his long, slender finger. "You know I have not slept since I left you inside the tunnels. After I discovered that bastard was free I couldn't even think of slumber, I needed to get to the two of you… well, the three of you." There was a wisp of a smile glinting along his lips as his eyes fell along her abdomen where his hand rested protectively. "When I found you and Tobit told me… Natasha, I tried so hard to… I closed my eyes and prayed and prayed to the Fates… to Yggdrasil… to every superstition known to man but sleep wouldn't come. As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep. Perhaps, I wanted it too badly… to find you in your dreams… to hold you… to hear your voice… for you to tell me that you would never leave me." Natasha took his face in her hands as she raised his head upward and brushed her lips softly against his.

"I'll never leave you," she promised. Her heart overflowed with the need to console him, to take the weight from the last few days from his shoulders. Loki glided his hand around her neck, pulling her closer as his mouth worked over hers with deliberate care. His silky touch made her mind go blank. There was no room for anything but the sensations that his lips sent shimmering through her body. He lifted his mouth from hers and she opened her eyes to meet his piercing gaze.

"I'm holding you to that, my little spider," he breathed seductively as he bent his head forward and placed a kiss upon her belly through the fabric of her shirt.

"I dreamt about our son." The words seemed to gush from her lips. She threaded her fingers along his long ebony locks as he looked back up at her, a silly grin on his face.

"Oh, did you now?" Loki laughed. "Eh heh heh heh, that sounds like a very pleasant dream."

"He is a lot like you," Natasha disclosed although she could tell that he wasn't taking her seriously. "Even more than Rowan in some ways, I think. I can see a little of me in him, too and Rowan. If that makes any sense, he is wonderful."

"I'm sure he will be." The young prince advised as his hand began moving in a circular motion along her waist. He was afraid, she knew, as scared as she was that they might lose the baby. Damn, the Red Room. They had taken enough from her. She would not allow them to take away their child.

"He has your heart," Natasha smiled as she rested her hand against his chest.

"That's enough of that talk," Loki bit off sharply as he stood from the ground and moved away from her for the first time since she had woken up. "The Fates forbid that he ever takes after me in that regard."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, moving cautiously as she got to her feet. She extended one arm out so that her palm rested along the tree at her side until she felt quite certain that she wouldn't lose her balance.

"It means one selfish bastard in the family is more than enough." He turned away from her in huff. The demigod exhaled audibly as he brushed his hand though his hair. A habit that he had when he was frustrated.

"You are not… You have the biggest heart I've ever known. You love so completely, so fiercely. Why must you always put yourself down that way?" She placed her hand against his back and he flinched away from her. "You've made mistakes, Loki, we all have."

"And I'm forever doomed to repeat them." He turned back to her, a haughty tilt to his chin as he glared down at her. "Vengeance, power, that is the makeup of my heart. Even knowing all that I do. Even after sitting vigil at your side so terrified that you might die. I know without a doubt that if the opportunity came to satisfy my lust for either of those things... I would seize them. I always find some way to justify my actions. Is that what you want for your son?"

"Loki…" the black widow entreated as she took a step toward him.

"Enough!" Loki snapped. He held his hand out in front of him as if he could halt her movements by a wave of his fingers. "We are wasting time with this and time is not something we have a lot of. I understand that you don't want me to use the stone but…"

"Our son gave me a warning to give to you," she testified, crossing her arms around her chest stubbornly. "If you do not destroy the Moebius stone Rowan and he will be no more. He said not to trust you when you promised me that you would get rid of it."

"Oh, so he is a smart boy," Loki taunted sarcastically. "Much smarter than his mother it seems."

"He sees things." Natasha ignored his snide remarks as she attempted to explain. She knew that his foul mood was only because he blamed himself for not being able to protect them, for not being able to stop the craziness that was going on around them. He was beating himself up for every wrong choice that he had ever made. He was worried for the three of them and he was trying so hard to be strong.

"I understand that you have been asleep for quite a while and I can only imagine how many fantastical dreams you had during that time, my darling," the young prince imparted, his voice returning to a more calming tone. "But I need you to listen to me. The horse is for myself. I am leaving for the passage of Jotunnheim at once. I wish for you to stay on here another day to rest before you and Tobit begin the journey with Thor and my mother to Vanaheim."

"Absolutely not!" Natasha frothed as her dark blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"And when did you decide this foolishness, brother?" the thunder god's deep baritone filled the air surrounding them as he appeared through the thicket with his horse's lead held tightly in his grip. "You cannot face the Jotunn alone."

"So what would you have me do?" the young god rasped. "Shall you and I go and leave the three of them to make the trek to the Vanir all alone without the slightest protection? Or maybe we should bring them along. Yes, it is not enough that he has my daughter. I will hand him over my wife and unborn son to make his victory over me all the sweeter. What a glorious idea! In one fell swoop he will have every single person that is dear to me. My mother, you…" There was a slight pause as he seemed to realize what he had just admitted to and he quickly tried to cover his words. "You idiot."

"Neither of those choices sounds very fortuitous but now that your wife is better we can sit down and figure out our next move together, brother." Thor maintained, completely ignoring the young prince's attempt at an insult. "I have been thinking of it all night and…"

"The first thing you must do is destroy the stone," Natasha interrupted as she tried to reiterate once more to her husband the importance of disposing of it. "And don't tell me that you have nothing else to use. You can use your gift to me." She placed her hand against her chest, feeling the emerald heart beneath her blouse as it pressed against her skin. "It must be more than powerful enough for whatever you have planned." She didn't dare call it by name in Thor's presence. No one but the two of them knew that it was, in fact, the casket of winters that she wore around her neck. He had stolen it from Odin's vault years ago and augmented it so that it could be contained within the small jewel. He had done it so that he could bestow upon her a healing and longevity that was equal to his own. He had done it because he couldn't bear the thought of being without her.

"My gift to you," The mischievous prince grated, his eyes narrowed in extreme displeasure. "Will remain where it lies. And we will not speak of it ever again."

"It isn't even working…" Natasha protested.

"Are you daft? This is not a conversation that I wish to have with you now," Loki insisted angrily as he moved his eyes toward Thor and then quickly back to her as if to remind her of the reason why he did not wish to speak of the casket.

"Well that is too bad." The black widow returned coldly. Her dark blue eyes bore into his and showed him in no uncertain terms that she would not back down.

"It is working well enough to satisfy me," He spat. Her insistence on continuing the conversation only making him angrier. "Even Tobit could feel it. It may not be as constant as it once was or as powerful to help you as it should be but it is doing something and as long as it does than it will remain with you and that is final."

"What is all this mysterious talk of stones and gifts? Is there some reason that neither of you trust me to talk plainly?" Thor probed.

"There are several reasons," the demigod fumed as he turned toward his brother heatedly. "The biggest of which is that you are nothing more than Odin's lap dog with the brain the size of a pea."

"If it is a fight you are craving, brother, you will not be getting it from me," Thor countered serenely. "Insult me all you want. I am here to help you. I have long since mastered how to ignore your tantrums."

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki chuckled mirthlessly. "Is that so?"

"Loki, for the last time, you need to listen to me." Natasha broke in with an edged tone that could have cut his skin. Her emotionless façade long forgotten. She was rapidly losing her patience. "Our son has somehow found a way to reach me in my dreams. He sees things before they happen. He knew that Rowan was going to leave the tunnels and search for you. He knows that if you do not destroy that stone that our children will die. Do you understand what I'm saying? Whatever your planning it won't work out the way you want it to. You need to destroy it. It is the only way to ensure that our daughter will live."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't," the young prince advised stoically. "I do not have the means to do what you ask. It is too potent to simply crush between my fingers."

"Then use your gift to me to annihilate it once and for all," the Black Widow commanded. "You can't tell me that it isn't strong enough to get the job done."

"For the last time," Loki fumed. "It stays where it lies." She reached both hands toward the back of her neck as if to take hold of the clasp but he grabbed her right wrist swiftly and yanked it roughly to him causing her entire body to fall into his chest. He caught her up in his free arm, pressing his hand against the small of her back to steady her. There was a flash of red in his eyes that startled her for a moment. "Do not test me on this, Natasha. Don't you dare take that off!" He leaned forward, his breath in her ear, his voice no more than a husky whisper, "I… I… I need you, my little spider. Without you, I'm dead." A tremor went through her body at his words. She was unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

"I know neither of you have asked for my opinion," Thor stated simply. He hadn't heard what his brother said but he knew it was time to break the silence that had fallen upon them. His crystal blue eyes took in the sight of the two of them as he waited patiently for them to look his way. "But we are closer to Asgard than the passage you spoke of, Loki, or to Vanaheim. We could return there. And before you say anything, brother, yes I know it is dangerous. The war is still going on. But the weapon's vault contains many mystical items. I am sure that one of them will be able to destroy this stone you speak of and perhaps your well trained eye can find something that will help open the passage. We can recruit more soldiers to help us rescue my niece and Heimdall still has his gift of sight. He can tell us how she is and where precisely they are keeping her. I think it is a fairly decent plan especially for one with the brain the size of a pea." Her teeth dug into her lower lip to suppress the smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. Her dark blue eyes glanced back to her husband who still held onto her tightly. Loki released her, shrugging his shoulders as his dark green eyes glided from her to his brother.

"Well, what are you waiting for," he said finally. "Get the rest of the mounts."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 -

The thin wispy clouds drifted beside her like streamers. At least they felt like they were next to her. It was as if she was suspended in a sea of cotton. Although she knew that it was quite impossible to be floating along the skies. A part of her enjoyed the sensation as the wind blew through her soft curls and tickled her face. For the first time since she had been visited by these strange dreams, she felt no fear of what this vision might reveal. Rowan could see them below her trotting along the grassy terrain. She could pick out her father easily from the small group of riders. His black leather uniform with deep green accents, gilded plating and the long green cape that draped over his shoulders were tell-tale signs even at this distance. Her mother was seated behind him, her arms wrapped about his waist and her head resting against his shoulder. Her dark red ringlets were bouncing about with each movement of the black steed beneath them. Thor rode a few feet ahead on his stallion his long red cape billowing in the breeze looking every bit like a stately king. Rowan felt a slight shiver as reflections of lava and her uncle falling flitted through her mind but she pushed it away. She wished that she had never tried that spell with Tobit. She had enough things to fear without having to add that strange image to the pile of worries that dwelled inside her small heart. Rowan concentrated on the vision before her instead. Frigga was riding to the left of her uncle on her white mare which she was sharing with the Royal Healer. It gave her peace of mind to know that her father had found her grandmother and that she was safe. The little princess couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Tobit clinging for dear life to the cantle of the Queen's saddle. It was easy to tell from his body language that he had never been on a horse before. Far out in the horizon she could make out the golden pillars of the Royal Palace. They were returning to Asgard. They were heading home. She wished she could get closer to them. She wanted nothing more than to grab her parents, hug them fiercely and never let go. She couldn't deny that she was surprised to see them headed in the direction they were. Didn't they know that she was in Jotunnheim? The sound of her father's soothing accent lofted toward her. Just hearing it, even with the vastness between them, made her feel safe.

"We shall make camp for the night when we reach the next valley," Loki commanded regally. "We will resume riding in the morning and we should be inside the palace walls by the late afternoon."

"There is plenty of light left for travelling," Her mother argued. With every beat of their voices, Rowan seemed to be pulled along the currents of air that surrounded them, bringing her closer and closer until she felt as if she was riding next to them. She could see her mother's sapphire eyes so filled with irritation at her father's decision to stop their journey so soon.

"I will not take any unnecessary risks with you and the baby," Her father ordered sternly. "I'm going to find a way to get to Rowan and I'm going to keep you and our son safe. I will accept nothing less." He gave the black stallion a light tap of his reigns and a quick kick of his heel to spur him to close the gap between them and her uncle.

"I haven't had so much as a twinge in hours," the black widow protested. "There is no reason for us to stop at least until nightfall." Loki gave no further response to her mother as he turned his attention to the Thunder god. She could tell that her mother was fuming inwardly at his dismissal of her objections.

"Do you really believe that the All-Father is going to let us into his precious vault?" He sneered as he came up along his brother's right side.

"Do you really think that Mother would allow him to say no?" Thor teased with a quick wink of his eye. She missed her uncle. It was one of the worst things about living on Midgard, not being able to see him whenever she liked. She knew her father would never admit it but she was certain that he missed him too when they were away. She loved listening to stories of their adventures together as children. Thor never passed up the opportunity to entertain her with tales of their younger days. Her father, on the other hand, needed to be prodded and it often took the calculated glance from her doe eyes to get him to give in. But once he started speaking there was always a change that overtook his features. The deep love that he had for him was so easily seen in those moments. She never understood why he seemed to keep those emotions under lock and key for her uncle. He showed his love so openly and without hesitation for her and her mother and even her grandmother. Why was he so guarded around her uncle? Was it different because they were brothers? She wondered absently how things would be between her and her own brother.

"Eh heh heh heh heh," Her father laughed heartily, his wide grin near to bursting and his dimples in full force as he continued to chuckle at his brother's side. "Yes… yes… you've got me there, brother." Rowan could see the thoughtful look that descended over her uncle's face as he continued to take in the sight of her father. The expression was not lost on Loki either. The young prince sobered slightly as he observed his brother's gaze. "What?" her father probed.

"It's nothing," Thor answered in his deep rumble. "It's just that it's not often that you say it in that way." His crystal blue eyes fell back toward the horizon. "I will scout ahead for the best place to tend to the horses."

"Say what?" Loki remarked under his breath in complete bafflement. She could feel the switch in the air and the tug on her spirit that began to draw her away from them. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and watch them some more. She wanted to be with her family. The winds grew faster and caught her up like a tornado. She could feel herself spinning more rapidly with every motion until she was suddenly deposited on a pale blue floor that seemed to be made of ice. She was in a cavern. It was dank and cold. There were crystal blue stalactites dangling from the expansive ceiling of the wintery cave. Her dark green eyes froze in fear as they came upon the image of the gigantic frost giant sitting before her. He lounged imposingly upon the icy throne that seemed to be carved out of the rocks that surrounded them. There were icicles hanging from the etchings along the back and arms of the cathedra. Another Frost Giant step forward from the darkness and bowed before the Jotunn King before moving to take a place at his right side. Rowan gasped and scuttled away from the two ominous figures as she forgot for a moment that this was just a dream and these beasts could not see her.

"You can imagine how this news greatly displeases me, Helblindi." The voice of the sorceress echoed through the tavern. It seemed shrill enough to break the ice that surrounded them as she made her anger apparent. "Do you know what the elves will do if he makes his way to the surface? You will not have to worry about the armies of the All-Father. The dark elves will smite every last one of you for imprisoning their King."

"I told you this woman was no ally to us," the Frost Giant at the King's side bellowed. "She wishes for us to take the fall for her schemes. Tell this Algrim how their precious Emperor found his way into our cells. Let her be the one they smite."

"Be still, Byleistr, be still," Helblindi remarked dryly. "There is no need to begin scavenging on each other's bones just yet."

"Your people are incompetent to say the least," Lorelei continued undeterred. "How could you leave the daughter of the god of mischief in an unguarded cell? Were your lackey's so deceived by her small size? She may be young but she is powerful and believe me when I tell you that Malekith will know just how to use that potency. He may be cut off from his own magic but you have just given him access to all that the girl possesses."

"There is no travelling to Asgard. No way in and no way out without those portal stones. Isn't that what you told me, Lorelei?" Helblindi noted calmly. "Do you think my little niece would be stupid enough to use her power to bring them anywhere but there? Do you think Malekith is persuasive enough to get her to take him to Svartalfheim?" The Jotunn King laughed mirthfully as he patted the arm of his cohort in a jovial manner. "Now I am not particularly pleased with the judgment of my soldiers but I'm not overly angry either. After all, if not for their foresight I would not have the bastard's child so close within my grasp. They are still in my realm and my warriors will find them before they ever reach the old passage." Helblindi leaned forward, his cold crimson eyes boring into the sorceress with a fierce determination. "And even better than that, Loki will be desperate to rescue her." He turned back toward the Jotunn at his side, an eerie smile on his face. "Yes, very soon, our brother will be here, Byleistr. Such a family reunion we shall have. His death will be at my hands and our father will finally be avenged."

Rowan opened her eyes, her entire body shaking as she squatted along the rocky mountainside with her arms tightly enclosed around her knees. It was not the frigid temperatures that caused the goose bumps that shivered along her skin but the remnants of her dream. They wanted to kill her father and because of her reckless choices he would be coming right to them.

"You alright, kid?" Hawkeye inquired from his place at her side. Rowan nodded as she rested her chin against her knees. This world was so dark and cold, even more so in the twilight hours. "You should try to get some more sleep."

"When are you going to sleep?" she probed, stifling a yawn as she spoke.

"When you're safely in your mother's arms," Barton told her with the faintest of smiles upon his lips. "Don't worry about me, kid. I was raised to live on minimum to no sleep. Working for Shield only refined an already well-honed skill."

Rowan turned her attention toward Malekith who was sitting a few feet away. His unusual eyes were transfixed on the horizon as if he waited for something very important. He had been good on his word so far. He had shown her how to open the cell and led them through the maze of tunnels to a back exit deep in the labyrinth. She knew he wanted to get out of this realm as much as she did but she also knew that he was hiding something. It was just a feeling that she had but her father always taught her to trust her instincts. She needed to keep her eye on him. There was a visible flash of light across the skyline, a bright purple hue that shifted to blue before fading into nothing.

"What was that?" she inquired as she focused her gaze back to the dark emperor. His eyes glowed eerily in the dimness of the evening hour. He seemed surprised that she would ask him a question.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Malekith drawled in his grating tone. His long pointed ears twitched slightly through his long snowy hair. He moved his hand slowly from where it rested against his leg and began tapping his fingers meticulously along the gravelly earth at his side.

"You're lying," Rowan declared. "I can tell."

"Is that so, Lokidottir?" the dark elf rasped, the iris of his olive green eye growing wider with curiosity. His lips upturned in an unsettling smirk.

"I am my father's daughter," the little princess forewarned as she tried to suppress the terror that his malevolent countenance evoked within her. She tried to think of her parents. They would never show fear. "You wouldn't be able to fool him and you won't be able to fool me. If I don't think you're answering my questions truthfully than I won't take you with me."

"Such bluster from one so small," Malekith chuckled as his monotonous tapping began to increase in speed. "You will never get through the passage without my help."

"My father will come for me," Rowan pledged confidently. "I don't need your passage. I only need to stay hidden from the search parties until he arrives."

"That may end up being a very long wait," the dark emperor grated, his gravelly voice filled with irritation. Her father always told her that knowledge was power and she had to get as much knowledge from this sorcerer as she could. He thought she was a silly little girl that he could lead around by the nose. She had to show him that he was wrong.

"Maybe but I'll wait if I have to," the small princess promised. "I trust my instincts and I have no use for liars." She narrowed her dark emerald eyes as she forced herself to stare right into those strange and disturbing orbs of his. She could feel her heart beat quickening. This being gave her the creeps but she was determined not to let it show. "What was that light in the sky?" she asked again.

"A gateway was opened," Malekith revealed. His ears trembling as he attempted to hold in his anger.

"There was no noise?" Rowan began but the dark elf cut her off abruptly.

"That only comes with a portal stone," He rasped as he continued to explain. "A tool used by fools who don't have the power to disperse the cosmos on their own. But what we just saw was a true gateway. It is more than likely Lorelei checking on her prize. I wish I could see the look on her face when she finds the cell empty."

"You're awesome, kid," Clint chuckled at her side. "A chip off the old block."

"You don't even like my father," the little girl snapped as she turned to look at the archer.

"I wasn't talking about him." Hawkeye leaned back against the mountainside and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles as he rested his hands on his lap. "There isn't a person alive that your mom can't retrieve information out of when she wants it."

"Ah, yes. The Black Widow." Malekith's slithering voice sent a shiver along her spine. "Such a frosty little thing. Your father's Achilles' heel and yours too, isn't she, archer?"

"You answered her question. Now you can go back to shutting your trap," Clint snipped.

"What was that moment like? I've often wondered. Discovering that the man that you hated most in the world had stolen the heart of the only woman that you have ever loved." Rowan watched as Clint stared blankly into the landscape in front of him, trying hard to ignore the elf's words. His face was without expression but she knew that he must be angry. "I'm sure they are together right this minute. Loki was never one to let her stray very far from his side. Yes, they are probably seeking comfort in each other's arms as we speak."

"You know you're not exactly in the best of conditions to be pissing me off," Barton threatened as his chestnut eyes bore into the dark elf. "I have no problem taking out some excess energy on your face. I'd stop talking if I were you."

"As I said, your Achilles' heel," the emperor laughed. The archer's face tightened as he observed the dark elf grinning before him. "Still so easy to manipulate. Be watchful of this one, Lokidottir. It would be so easy for Lorelei to get her hooks in him. She need but dangle the promise of your mother in front of him the way one lays out bait to capture their midday meal." Rowan split her gaze between the two of them. She understood what the dark elf was doing. He wanted her to be suspicious and fearful. Too busy wondering about the archer to pay close attention to him. The fact was that she didn't trust either of them. They both hated her father and that alone made them both her enemy. But the archer did help her, even if she suspected that it was only for her mother's sake no matter how much he claimed otherwise. The sorceress wanted to make it so that her parent's never met. Her father often told her how meeting her mother had saved his life. How she had changed him. Hawkeye said that he wanted to get her back to her mother but would he really pass up the chance to get her mother away from her father for good. Rowan stood up suddenly as she took a tentative step toward the dark elf. She picked up the small crimson stone that hung from the chain around her neck.

"Show me how I can create a bow and arrow for him," the little girl ordered. "A good one, a real good one." The dark elf's brows furrowed before he made a slight bow of his head in acquiescence. She wasn't about to put her faith in either of them but she had no problem using their talents to help her get home to her family.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 –

"Ты такая красивая, Наташа," Loki breathed in his sultry accent as he gazed at the incredible vision before him. Not for the first time, he pondered how he had ever managed to capture her heart. What did she see in him? It wasn't that he had a bad opinion of himself. It was quite the contrary, really. He may not be the blonde, blue eyed Adonis that his brother was but his darker complexion wasn't exactly anything to scoff at. It was a rare woman that he could not charm when he wanted, too. He had never been without admirers even in his youth, though in truth, he much preferred stealing the attentions of those who had thought that they favored the naiveté and brawn of the thunder god. It was a fun game to stoke his ego and one he had won more often than not. Women were never anything more than a frivolous pass time for him. He would much rather spend his days locked away in the palace libraries, his head deep in books of spells and invocations to aid him in honing his craft. A habit of his that his brother had never ceased to poke fun at. Loki had never been the typical Asgardian youth. Even so, he was confident in his own strengths. His intellect was far above his brother and his pitiful little cohorts and though he lacked the physical strength to compete with the brute force of most of the Aesir, the skill and marksmanship with which he held his daggers was more than enough to hold his own in a battle.

The source of his greatest pride was without a doubt his magical prowess. His powers were ever growing and expanding, one day he would probably rival the All-Father. It wasn't a lack of self-worth that caused him to wonder why this gorgeous woman was standing at his side. It was simply the knowledge of all the things that she possessed that he did not. They were such similar creatures, highly intelligent and manipulative. They fit together perfectly. But she was selfless with the undeniable heart of a hero beating in her chest. She was much more like his brother in that regard and such a stark contrast to the self-absorbed core that he possessed. So why had she chosen him over the Avengers? And would she one day regret her choice? Just the thought of it scared him to the very depths of his soul. He would never let it happen. He would never let her leave him. "Ты очень нужна мне," the young prince whispered as his emerald eyes continued to survey her stunning curves. Her sweet smile grew brighter with each word that he spoke. He enjoyed speaking to her in her native tongue. He was well versed in many Midgardian dialects but this one was by far his favorite because it was the first language that she had ever learned to speak. He liked to imagine her as a small child before the Red Room got their hands on her and the harshness of life had crushed her innocence. He had been lucky. He had been much older when the realities of his existence had turned his world to ash. He loved to rekindle the little girl within her. There was little he relished more than to pamper her, to make her giggle and smile like he hoped that she had done as a little girl even if she couldn't remember. She was always so serious. It brought a great sense of satisfaction to him that he could bring out the carefree, childlike side of her. He moved his hand as he lightly traced the edge of her shoulder, gliding sensually along her collarbone as he enjoyed the view and access that her strapless gown afforded him. Natasha's luscious red curls were pulled up in a small bun that was adorned with a dark green ribbon attaching the white veil that hung just below her shoulders.

"You flatter me, Mr. Hiddleston," she teased as she placed her hands against his chest before gliding her fingers upward and pulling the black tie out from underneath his dark green vest. She began to undo the knot slowly as she bit her lip provocatively. Her touch was so delicate and yet filled with fire as she gazed up at him with innocent eyes.

"I merely speak the truth, Mrs. Hiddleston. You are beautiful and I need you desperately," Loki grinned as he slipped his hands around her waist. He glided his fingers across her stomach, enjoying the feel of the white satin that blanketed her protruding belly. He couldn't get enough of the sight of it, even if it was only slightly extended compared to the way it would be in a few more months. There was no mistaking that she was pregnant and it thrilled him. She discarded the tie quickly, grabbing the collar of his jacket as she proceeded to push the garment off his shoulders and down his arms. He gave her an exaggerated pout when her movements forced his hands to cease in their adoration of her middle so that she could slip the sleeves from his body and onto the floor which left him in his white shirt and deep green vest. "You are being very forward, Mrs. Hiddleston," he winked playfully. He moved his arms back around her waist as he brushed his lips gently across her own. "I can't say it again," he chuckled. "That is a bloody awful name. I feel sorry for you, Midgardians, and your horrifying monikers."

"My choices were limited," Natasha mused as she began working at the buttons of his vest. "Tell me, now that we're married. What would they call me in Asgard?"

"The wife of Loki… Your Royal Highness… Lady Natasha… A woman who must have lost her mind… Eh heh heh heh," The demigod laughed heartily as he stared at his wife. His wife, yes, it was official and the mother of his child. How did he come to be so blessed? Her dark blue eyes took on a serious glint as she undid the last button, gliding her fingers languidly back up his body as she began working on the buttons of his white dress shirt. The corner of his lip upturned in the slightest of smirks as he watched the lithe movement of her fingers along each fastener. He loved the predatory way that she undressed him. Yes, they were so very much alike.

"And our child?" She inquired as she fisted the edges of fabric in her hands and yanked both the vest and shirt from his body with a quick motion. His little spider was growing impatient which made him grin all the more. "What will they call the baby?"

"Our little one will be known as Lokison or Lokidottir," the young god advised. He rubbed his fingers gently along one of the soft lush ringlets that framed her face. "Depending on who precisely is growing inside that gorgeous belly of yours?" His other hand slid behind her back and took hold of the zipper of her dress as he glided it down and let the delicate fabric pool at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her white lace underwear and bridal veil. He licked his lips expectantly. It was not as if they hadn't been together a thousand times before but tonight he would be making love to his wife and just the thought of it ignited something primal within him. This woman was his, in every possible way.

"Have you even heard a word that I've said?" Natasha's brisk voice snapped him from his memories as he turned his head to face her.

"To be honest, no… I'm sorry," Loki admitted as he returned to the monotony of brushing down his horse. "What is it, my darling?"

"I need you to take what I'm trying to say to you seriously," the black widow brooded. He hated it when she was upset with him. But what did she expect him to do? It was the only supernatural item that he currently held in his possession. Did she really imagine that he could just eliminate the only power available to him to rescue their daughter because of some silly dream that she had. "Why is it so hard for you to believe me? You live in a mystical world. My god, Loki you can change yourself into a house cat if you wanted. You can make twenty copies of yourself in the blink of an eye. Flit around between universes. Why can't you accept the truth that our son has found a way to talk to me?"

"I don't doubt your sincerity, my little spider," Loki began cautiously. Natasha rolled her eyes at his words as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I'm not saying it isn't true. I know the dream felt very real to you but, my darling, our child is barely seven weeks old. I'm not dismissing your warnings. I promise that if I'm able to acquire anything useful from Odin's vault that I will destroy the stone as you ask."

"Sacha told me that you would say that and that you would mean it when you said it, too. But you still wouldn't do what you promised." Natasha divulged heatedly. "Loki, you always think your way is best but you couldn't be more wrong this time. Please, I need you to take care of it now. Bring it out from wherever you're hiding it and use my necklace to rid us of it once and for all."

"Sacha?" the young prince gaped as he stared at his wife intently. "You've named him? A Russian name I presume?"

"You don't like it?" the black widow probed as she relaxed her stance and took a small step toward him. "I didn't mean to exclude you but he really wanted one and…"

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He extended his arm outward and covered her stomach with his large hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the fabric of her shirt. Then without warning he knelt down on the grassy field in front of her and leaned forward to place a soft kiss along her belly. "Hello, Sacha," he murmured. He could feel the movement of her body against his lips as she breathed. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers along his long black hair. He loved her so much and this new life within her. He wanted nothing more than to do right by his family. "I'm sorry the start of your life has been so crazy. I will take care of the three of you. I promise."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Natasha inquired hopefully. "Right now before we break up camp?"

"Natasha, I can't." Loki shrugged. She brushed his hand off of her stomach as she moved away from him abruptly. He could feel the spike in her ire through their bond but his hands were tied. He would not give up his only source of power. Not while he had no other plan for getting to Jotunnheim. He had to get to his daughter.

"You're impossible," she seethed as she paced around the lush landscape. "Why do you have to be so obstinate? Rowan's vision told you the same thing as our son. Lorelei plans on using that stone to take us from you. Don't you see how important it is to put an end to it once and for all?"

"I will never let her get her hands on it," the young god insisted.

"Famous last words," the black widow snapped.

"This conversation can't be good for the baby," Loki commented dismissively. He wasn't going to argue over it any longer. He knew how to take care of his family. The young prince turned back toward his stallion and swung the blanket over the animals back before preparing to lift the saddle in place. He could have done it with magic but he had found it soothing on his nerves to tend to the horse by hand. "You should take some calming breaths and try to relax."

"Don't you dare patronize me," the black widow barked as she stormed towards him.

"I'm merely stating a fact, my little spider," Loki continued as he lowered the cinches and stirrups from the top of the saddle. "Do you want to risk bringing on another seizure? Please let us just agree to disagree for the moment." He began securing the front cinch as he eyed her warily. She wasn't looking at him any longer. He followed the direction of her dark blue eyes to see what it was that had captured her attention. He could see his brother several yards away with the other horses giving them water by a small stream.

"There is something else that I haven't told you yet," Natasha revealed soberly. "The information that I have is more like a bunch of riddles than anything concrete but I'm pretty certain of what it means and I think you should know."

"What is it?" Loki questioned as he pulled his gaze back to her.

"He gave me a warning about some other person who was even worse than Lorelei," His wife told him somberly. "Loki, I think he was talking about Malekith. He said that when this individual was freed that it would mean… well, he was very worried that…"

"What? Tell me, already," the mischievous prince vexed impatiently.

"Malekith is going to set some kind of trap for Thor. He means to kill him. He knows how much he means to you," Natasha stated. "He said that if Malekith was unleashed it would mean… an almost certain death for Thor. He didn't get to tell me much just something about someone in black armor." She laid her fingers gently along his forearm in a comforting gesture but he pulled away gruffly as he moved to fix the remaining cinches.

"You should be telling this to Thor not me," the young god rasped as he moved around the horse. "It's none of my concern. I have my own problems to deal with."

"Oh, my god, that is such a lie." Natasha followed him around to the other side of the stallion and grabbed a hold of his shoulder forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You may be the god of lies, Loki, but even you can't pull this one off convincingly. Why do you insist on acting like he means nothing to you when we both know that couldn't be farther from the truth?"

"Does our son have any other words of wisdom to impart to me?" Loki remarked coldly, his lips upturned in a devilish smirk as he completely ignored her statement. He wasn't going to have this conversation. Not now and not ever. Malekith could try all he wanted. It wasn't as if the god of thunder was so easy to kill. He should know, he thought wryly. Not that his heart was really in either attempt. No, no. He wasn't going to think about this now.

"He knows that Thor's death would devastate you," Natasha disclosed. She was as stubborn as a mule, the young prince thought to himself as he took hold of his horse's bridle. "Loki and Rowan will be devastated by his loss. Those were his exact words. And it's true. You know it's true. You trusted him to take care of us against Thanos because there is no one in the entire universe that you have more faith in. You know that no matter what you do that he will always be there for you, that he will always love you…"

"That's enough," Loki ordered defensively. His dark green eyes blazing with indignation. "What do you want from me, woman?"

"I want to know why you insist on holding him at arm's length when you're not fooling anyone. Even your enemies know how much he means to you." She enclosed his face in her hands as she gazed up at him tenderly. Her voice softening as she continued. "I'm your wife, Loki. I only want to help you."

"He is not my brother," Loki muttered despairingly. "He isn't, not really. It was all a lie."

"You don't really believe that. By that token, Frigga is not your mother," Natasha disputed. She continued to caress his face as her sapphire eyes searched his. "And I know you don't feel that way. She raised you. She raised you both. She watched you grow together."

"It's different for her." The young prince took hold of her wrists gently and tugged her hands away from his face. He could feel the emotions bubbling up to the surface. Feelings that he had desperately tried to push out of existence for what seemed like forever. He had no desire to think of them now but he couldn't seem to stop the words from falling from his lips. "She knew… she always knew… it was a choice for her. It was never a lie."

"Loki, I don't understand?" his wife entreated as she watched him walk away from her. He brushed his hand through his hair, shaking his head back and forth slightly as he struggled with his thoughts. He fought back the tears that threatened the edges of his eyes. A part of him wanted to scream at her to leave it alone, to stop pressing him. He didn't want to think about any of this now. Didn't he have enough burdens to contend with? His wife, his daughter, his unborn son, was it really necessary to add Thor to the list? His heart ached as he wrestled with his feelings. He could not afford to wallow in sentiment and yet he felt somehow compelled to speak.

"He was fed a lie." His voice barely above a whisper as he felt his wife draw closer to him. Her hand resting against his shoulder. "He was raised on it. And he clings to it even now but it isn't real. He doesn't want to see me for what I am."

"And what is it that you think you are?" He felt her arms encircle his waist as her head rested against his back.

"Do you really think the god of thunder, the protector of mankind, slayer of monsters could look upon me in all my… glory," Loki bit off sarcastically. "And still…" His words fell short as a loud tremor moved along the ground causing his horse to rear up suddenly. "Speak of the devils," he intoned maliciously. "Natasha, get back with my mother and Tobit."

"What's going on?" the black widow asked as she searched their surroundings for what caused the quake.

"Go to them now. I will set a shield around the three of you the moment that you reach them," the demigod ordered forcefully. "Now, Natasha. We don't have much time." Loki watched gratefully as she moved swiftly across the meadow without objection. His mother sat along an old log where they had made camp and Tobit was settled along the ground reading one of his books. He extended his hand in their direction. His fingers and wrist blending fluently as he cast his spell toward them. The Frost Giants appeared along the hilltop just beyond where Thor had been standing. He had known that they would be heading into battlefront's the closer they came to Asgard but he hadn't expected a skirmish to come out to meet them. What were these Jotunn doing heading away from the city? He supposed it didn't matter. It was a small enough battalion and they would be dead soon enough. He watched as Thor caught sight of the creatures. He raised Mjolnir as he moved to attack them and drive them away from the others. Loki moved swiftly down the field to aid his brother and for a small moment it was as if time had turned backward. How many occasions had the two of them fought at each other's sides? It was too numeral to count, from the silly scuffles of adolescence to the excessive brawls to prove their manhood that had so often brought the disapproving stare from their mother. For all their sibling squabbles and childish pranks, the truth was that until that fateful day when he discovered the truth of his parentage he could not recall a single moment when they were not united against a common foe. Thor and Loki what was one without the other? The Frost Giants attacked with a fury but the brothers put an end to the small band quickly. Thor breathed heavily as he took in the sight of the monstrous bodies that littered the open field when the conflict had ended.

"Strange that they should head this way?" the thunder god contemplated between labored breaths. "It didn't seem like they were falling back from a battle. They came at us with a purpose. What could they be searching for this far south?"

"It matters not to me," Loki responded offhandedly as he began to strut back toward his wife and mother. Thoughts of his conversation with Natasha began to resurface in his mind now that the adrenalin from the combat was over and it made him uncomfortable. "We need to get to our mounts and resume the trek to the Palace. I need to get there as soon as possible."

"We will rescue Rowan, brother, I promise you." Thor vowed. "We should be at the castle gates in a few hours at most."

"I know exactly how far we are from Asgard," Loki grated angrily. "Why waste your breath telling me things I already know? Your childish drivel never ceases to amaze me." The young prince stopped suddenly as they passed the body of the final Jotunn. He moved closer to the lifeless form of the twenty-two foot creature sprawled out along the ground. A huge smile spread along the demigod's face as he felt the twinge of magic rising from the beast. He leaned over him, reaching his hands into the bag looped across the belt of the Frost Giants tunic.

"What are you doing, Loki?" the thunder god puzzled.

Loki stood back up, holding in his hands three glittering jewels as he laughed mirthfully. "Portal stones, brother," he beamed. His entire visage was practically glowing with joy. And as his brother grinned back at him he couldn't help but forget for a moment to replace the wall that he had so carefully constructed over the years between the two of them. No, in those seconds he was too elated and too hopeful to even consider pushing his brother away as the large hand of the thunder god patted his shoulder affectionately. He had a way to his daughter now. He was one step closer to bringing her home. "If only the bastards had more on them. These are small. They will only work once but three is more than enough for what we need." Loki couldn't believe his luck. This would take him straight to Jotunnheim. "Quick, let us tell the others."

The young god explained to everyone what he had discovered and how he planned on using them. He would open one portal stone now to take them directly into the Royal Palace. That would cut down almost three hours of travel time. It would leave them with one stone to enter Jotunnheim and another to return home. Upon reaching Asgard, he would see if he could locate anything useful in the weapon's vault. Thor would gather some soldiers to help in their cause and Frigga would get all the information from Heimdall that he could impart about his daughter's whereabouts. Yes, it was the perfect arrangement. Loki took one of the stones and placed it on the ground as he directed everyone to gather around him.

"Loki, wait." Natasha blurted out suddenly. "I need to speak to you first." Loki shook his head vigorously at the sound of her voice. Not again, she wasn't really going to start this again.

"No, Natasha." His voice was stern as he gazed up at her from where he was squatting along the ground. "No more talk of dreams. It is time for us to retrieve our daughter."

"You need to ride to Asgard," the black widow insisted. "This is my one chance to save our son. I need you to use that stone to send me back to Earth."

"Eh heh heh heh," the young god laughed heartily but there was no mirth in it. His dark green eyes were cold and foreboding. He wasn't sure that he could take anymore complications. His whole body felt weighted down. As if the entire world were trying to crush him into the dirt beneath his feet. "You have lost your mind completely if you think that there is any way that I would do such a thing."

"The red room made a serum. It would stop my body from attacking our baby." His wife continued undeterred by the finality of his statement. "Without it, I'm going to miscarry."

"And I'm sure they are just going to hand it to you when you get there," Loki rasped sarcastically. "Really, Natasha, it is not like you to be so naive."

"I know it will be a risk but it is the only opportunity that we will ever have to fix this," Natasha rebuffed as she knelt down beside him. "If I don't go than our son will never be born. I want to be able to hold our baby. I want him to live, don't you?" Loki stood up indignantly as he strutted several feet away. He couldn't believe that she would ask him such a question. Did he want his child to live? The three of them were everything to him. He would lay down his life gladly if it meant that they would all be safe. Did she really expect him to send her off alone in her condition just because she had some dream that claimed there was a cure for her ailment? He felt her presence as she followed behind him and he turned on her in a fury. He would willingly die for them but he would not allow her to risk herself.

"And did your son guarantee success in this supposed vision of yours? If I send you to Midgard, you will both live? Is that what you're telling me?" Loki hissed. Natasha remained silent as she stood in front of him. But he didn't need her words. He could see the answer deep within her dark blue eyes. "I didn't think so. You will not leave my side."

"Loki, if you don't let me try then our son will die," His wife pleaded, her dark blue eyes brimming over with emotion. "He so wants to meet you but he knows that he won't. The look in his eyes, Loki, it's like he's already accepted his fate. All he wants is to keep us safe. Please let me do this. He deserves a chance." She rushed forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, her head pressed against his chest. He could feel the soft intake of her breath, her heart thudding in time with his. He stood frozen for a moment before he returned the gesture and enclosed her in his arms as he placed a soft kiss along her strawberry curls.

"I don't like it, my little spider," he murmured softly as he continued to caress the top of her head with his lips. "I don't like it at all. I'll have no way to get to you."

"The war won't last indefinitely," Natasha entreated as she snuggled closer. He wanted to keep her here in his arms forever. He never wanted to let her go. "Once you have Rowan then you will find a way to Midgard. You would never let anyone or anything keep you away from me. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"You will take Tobit with you," He said finally. His voice was devoid of emotion. He had never felt so spent or so lost in his life. He was sure it was a mistake but what else could he do. If there was even the slightest possibility that what she said was true. If their child would die without this serum, how could they not try? She broke away from him slightly, her sapphire eyes peering up at him cautiously before she finally spoke.

"The Moebius stone, Loki," Natasha implored him one last time. "You don't need it to get into Jotunnheim any longer. Please bring it forth right now, before you send me. Please destroy it for me. Please, Loki, I'm begging you." The young prince grasped a long curl of her hair and twirled it languidly through his fingers as he tried to clear his mind and think. He wasn't sure what the All-Father would let him borrow, if anything. This mystical piece was extremely powerful. He had no idea what was waiting for him in Jotunnhiem. Not even an inkling of whatever Malekith had planned, wherever he was. It was obvious that Lorelei had grown exceedingly in strength over the years. What if she succeeded in freeing Amora as she had successfully liberated the dark elf? So many enemies and so few tools at his disposal, what was he to do? He raised his other hand in the air, bending his forefinger slightly in a swirling motion before he turned his attention back to his wife.

"An invisibility spell," he smirked as he continued to twist the long ringlet through his slender fingers. "It wouldn't do for anyone to see us not even them." He let go of her hair and spread his palm upward. "Take the chain off for a moment," he directed as he nodded his chin toward her to indicate what he wanted. "But you will put it back on as soon as we are through." The mischievous prince took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second as he cast his spell. So many thoughts swirled around in his mind. Was he making the right choice? He opened his eyes as the strange marbled sphere appeared in his palm. Natasha held the necklace out to him and he took it from her gingerly. The smile along her lips gave him pause. A sudden pang of guilt flooded his being as she continued to stare up at him with complete trust in her eyes. His gaze flitted back to the stone in his palm. It was the perfect likeness. He doubted even LoreLei would have been able to tell the difference. He could see the relief that filled his wife when he placed the stone on the ground and laid the emerald heart on top of it. He knew she believed him. He hated the lie that he was about to perpetuate to her but some things were necessary. Without another word he casted his spell and the emerald charm turned blue as a sharp light spread out from it and encompassed the stone in a sheet of ice. The ice whirled and tightened around the orb until there was a sudden blast of purple and grey shards. They both jumped back from the debris. He hadn't expected a fake to be so explosive but he supposed it only made the moment seem more real to his wife. He quickly placed the necklace back around her neck, brushing her hair from her shoulder before he pulled her to him suddenly and crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped both her arms around his neck as she kissed him back eagerly. Her lips were so warm, so sweet. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth when he finally broke away from their embrace. He couldn't seem to get rid of the unnerving sensation that he was making a mistake. But was it sending her away or letting her believe that he had done what she asked that was haunting him. He wasn't even sure. Loki took one of the portal stones that he had acquired from the Frost Giants and knelt back along the grass once more. "It is going to look like a great big circle that will appear in the air before you," he informed her quietly. "You should see the command room of the Helicarrier on the other side of it. That is where I will send you." With a flick of his wrist, he dropped the invisibility spell and called out to the Royal healer to get his bag and prepare to leave. "I will take care of our daughter and I will come for you. I promise. Put those stupid fool comrades of yours to good use and let them help you. Tell them if anything happens to you… well, I'm sure they know what I'll do. Oбезопасить себя, Hatawa."

"I will, Loki." The image began to shimmer before them as the horrible feeling that stirred within his chest seemed to threaten his sanity. He had opened the portal for her but he felt a desperate need to grab hold of her arm and stop her from going through. "I love you. We will be together soon." She smiled at him brightly, her dark blue eyes so inviting and filled with love. "The four of us, you'll see." And then she and the doctor were gone.

"I know how difficult that was for you, brother," Thor remarked as he sauntered towards him.

"Shut up!" Loki frothed as he stood from the ground and smashed the heel of his boot against the used up stone that twinkled on and off as the last of its strength dwindled out of existence. "Not another word out of you until we've reached Asgard." He stormed off toward his stallion as the thunder god simply watched in dismay. "We have wasted enough time. It is time to ride," he shouted. He swung up onto his saddle and tapped his horse as he whipped the reigns with a quick motion. They had a distance to cover and they needed to get started immediately. The dark and forbidding feeling wouldn't leave him. It was as if a dark shadow was looming over him, deep inside his bones. No, he wasn't going to lose them. He wasn't, he thought to himself, no one would take his family from him. He took a slight glance behind as he watched Thor and his mother galloping towards him on their mounts. 'Not one of them,' he muttered to himself as his dark green eyes locked on his brother. 'Not one of them. I won't allow it.'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 –

It was like walking through a painting, a strange and dazzling phenomenon that she had never experienced before. Natasha could feel a tingle across her skin as she stepped through the threshold of the gateway. The world around her seemed to quiver and ripple until her entire body finally rested on the other side. The absence of her husband's presence hit her like a ton of bricks the moment that her feet landed along the cold, bland tile floor of the helicarrier. She turned back quickly, her heart aching at the loss of sensation in the back of her mind but the portal had already closed. He was gone. It reminded her too much of the months that she had suffered without him while he was imprisoned by Odin. She had a sudden fear that she might never see him again and her entire body shivered with dread at the idea.

"So this is Midgard?" the royal healer remarked curiously as he surveyed the expansive control room where they stood. "I have never been before."

"Well, kiddo." Nick Fury greeted as he stepped down from the platform where he had been gazing out the glass windows to the deck below. "This is an unexpected surprise. I haven't seen hide or hair of you in more than a week. Where's Barton? He said Heimdall was bringing him to you?"

"He did. It's a long story, Fury," Natasha answered in her usual emotionless tone. "Look, right now I need to locate Yelena Belova. It's important."

"This isn't the lost and found, Honey." The Shield director drawled as he sauntered toward her. "You're going to need to give me a little more incentive than that? What do you need her for?"

"She has something that I want and I intend to get it," the black widow stated calmly as she glided her fingers along the top of the mainframe for the myriad of workstations that occupied the large room. "I don't have time for chit chat. Are you going to give the order for one of your flunkies to get busy searching or am I commandeering one of these terminals myself?"

"I've always loved your moxy, Romanoff," Fury smirked. "You heard the woman. I want the current whereabouts on Belova in my hands in the next ten minutes. And while they are doing that, you are going to answer some questions for me. Like who is this old guy you've brought with you and where the hell are your usual shadows?"

"Loki is still in Asgard and Barton is… is looking after my daughter as a favor to me," Natasha divulged as her dark blue eyes surveyed the computer screens in front of her. "And this is Tobit and he is here at my husband's request. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Hardly," the director scoffed as he leaned against his desk.

"That's too bad," the black widow gibed while she crossed her arms around her chest stubbornly. He open his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the cadet seated at the workstation a few feet away.

"I've got a bead on her, sir," the young man divulged between clicks along his keyboard. "We've got a match on some LAX security footage from earlier this afternoon. That's not all. She checked into the Ritz-Carleton about ten minutes ago under the pseudonym of Nadezhda Alkaev. " So she is in Los Angeles, Natasha thought to herself as she walked towards the cadet and scrutinized the images decked out upon his computer screen. She was practically waving at the camera, the black widow mused as she stared at the blonde assassin. No attempt to cover her appearance, not even a pair of sunglasses. Belova was laying out a trail for her, obviously. She wanted her to come for her. Even her alias was a taunt. Nadezhda meant 'hope' and the surname that she was using, loosely translated, it meant 'to be wished'. Well, if she wanted to facilitate a meeting between the two of them, the black widow would be more than happy to oblige.

Natasha let her fingers continue to explore the taut rope of muscle beneath his warm bare skin. Her hands moved languidly along his chest and shoulders until they slid along the hard, slab of his belly. She felt his body spasm at her touch and she grinned up at him as her hands took hold of the buckle of his slacks. The dark, red rubies and large diamond of her ring glittered along her finger but it was the sight of the matching white gold band adorning it now that made her giggle like a school girl. She was a married woman. It felt almost surreal. It was something that she had never imagined for herself before she met him. Love was for children. She had been raised to scorn such contemptible emotions. Attachment was for fools and could only ever lead to pain and disappointment. It compromised you. Yet, here she was madly in love with the god of mischief and she had never felt stronger or happier in her life. They were on the run from the wrath of Thanos and the prying eyes of Shield but somehow they had managed to carve out this perfect little moment.

"The wife of Loki," she mused as she unsnapped the buckle between her fingers. "I love the sound of that." Without warning his mouth came down upon hers while his hand continued to stroke the slight swell of her belly. The soft lazy caresses along her stomach made her feel safe and loved even as the forceful movements of his lips made her feel weak and completely at his mercy. He lifted her suddenly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved them towards the bed. She felt her white lace bra and panties disappear by magic before they had even reached the mattress as he continued to kiss her senseless. But the sheer fabric of her veil still grazed her shoulders as they tumbled onto the sheets in a fury of passion.

"By the nine's you're so beautiful," he murmured against her skin as he left a trail of suckling kisses along her warm, tingling flesh. "The most beautiful woman that I've ever seen and you are mine... you're mine, Natasha." She exhaled a gasp when he eased himself just barely inside of her. "I want to hear you say it," Loki breathed in his sultry accent as he halted his movements, teasing them both. His green eyes were heated with desire like a man on the brink of losing himself completely. "Tell me."

"I'm your wife, Loki," she panted as she struggled against the urge to pull him down into her more fully. She knew what he wanted because she craved it too. To possess her, to know that he owned her as she owned him. She moved her hand to caress the back of his neck. She could feel his pulse leaping under the pressure of her fingers. "I belong to you… I'm yours… now and forever… I'm yours and you're mine." Then he filled her with one swift motion, grinning wickedly at her cries of pleasure as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades with every wild thrust. She screamed against his throat at the intolerable splendor that he was causing throughout her body. She couldn't get close enough. She wanted to crawl inside of him. To lose herself completely in the taste of him, the feel of him, in his rich musky scent. He was paradise. She pressed her hips frantically against him, biting down on his shoulder more forcefully than she intended. A guttural moan escaped his lips at the action and he drove his hips harder with an even more tempestuous fervor. "Sorry," her voice emerging in ragged sighs as she tasted the coppery hint of blood in her mouth though she knew it would heal in seconds.

"Eh heh heh heh heh, marking your territory, my little spider," Loki taunted with a devilish glint in his emerald eyes. He flipped their bodies so that she was on top, fisting his hand in her laced veil as she arched against him. His heartbeat quickening beneath her hands as he ground himself into her. He felt so good. She watched as his face tightened in pleasure, her own excitement rising even higher. Knowing that she was giving him the same torturous sensations that he elicited in her drove her to ride him faster. She felt his hand slide to her belly as the other continued to hold tightly to her hip. "My body belongs to you, my darling." The young god rasped in a sensuous moan. "Touch me however you like."

"Sorry, I think you're in my seat, mam." She recognized his voice immediately as she lifted her head and glared at the man standing in the isle who had just disturbed her very pleasant memory. "But I'll be more than happy to take the middle spot if you just move your legs a little so I can slide by," Steve amended as he stared down at the seat number on his ticket.

"What the hell are you doing on this flight?" Natasha snapped. Damn, Fury. This mission had nothing to do with Shield. It was a private matter and she didn't need them putting their noses in her business.

"I'm just following orders," Steve replied as he squeezed past her and took his seat between her and the Royal Healer who had taken the window seat. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers and you are?"

"I'm Tobit," the doctor answered pleasantly as he shook the hand that Captain America had offered before settling back into his chair and resuming his surveillance of the airplane around him. "So this machine we are in, it is going to go up in the air?"

"Yes, we should be in LA in a little more than five hours," Steve divulged. "So what is your expertise, exactly?

"I'm a healer," Tobit answered without hesitation. "His Royal Highness sent me to take care of his wife and …"

"It's none of your business, Captain," Natasha interrupted. "There is no reason for you to be here. I'm not on some big mission to save the world, alright? I'm just picking up something I need… for me. It has nothing to do with Shield."

"Picking up something from a woman who has made her intentions pretty clear from what I understand," Captain America stated firmly. It was obvious that he was undeterred by her objections. "This Yelena Belova is hell bent on ridding the world of the reigning Black Widow. The only question is if she has been hired by someone or if this is just her own personal vendetta." Steve took a deep breath before he continued. "Nat, the fact is that you are pregnant and not exactly in the best of health. Hawkeye told us what happened when Loki had to rush you to Asgard."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this myself," the black widow insisted.

"If you don't mind me saying, Your Royal Highness," the royal healer interjected as he leaned forward in his seat. "We have no way of knowing what may or may not bring on a seizure from one minute to the next. It would be quite a blessing to have someone to help you retrieve this medicine from this mortal woman. Yes… Yes… goodness knows there isn't much I can do in that regard." Natasha rolled her eyes in exasperation at the sound of the doctor's words. So much for keeping her reasons for being here between the two of them, she should have known that the elderly man wouldn't have a clue how to be discreet.

"Medicine? What kind of medicine?" Captain America probed as he turned his attention to the gentleman at his side.

"For the baby, of course," Tobit disclosed gladly. "Yes, this woman is supposed to have a remedy that will cure Lady Natasha of these terrible attacks that her body has been going through."

"Tobit, please, that's quite enough," the Black Widow seethed under her breath. The fact was that there was more behind Fury's reasons for forcing Steve on this assignment than mere concern for her wellbeing even if the wholesome hero wasn't aware of it. Shield was always out to collect all of the information and technology that they could. She was sure that the director's higher ups wanted to know what secrets from the red room Yelena still had at her disposal. They were probably imagining all that their scientists might be able to accomplish if they finally had their hands on all of the Red Room's mysteries. Still, she couldn't deny that a little extra brawn on her side couldn't hurt. "Fine, Cap, you can tag along if you want to but don't get in my way."

The black widow sat at the little corner table in the darkened corner of the tiny bistro. Her dark blue eyes honed in at the doorway of the small abandoned dance studio across the street. They had followed Yelena from her hotel at a safe distance. Like a well-oiled machine, spying was in Natasha's blood and she recognized that she practiced her craft with deadly accuracy. There was no way she would have ever been spotted. She knew that with complete certainty just as she knew that the blonde assassin inside that dusty old school was fully aware that her target was sitting in the petite café across the way. They had been trained by the same regime. She could see it in the even match of their fight and anticipation of each other's moves. Tonight would be no different. "Tobit, you are to remain here." She ordered as she tapped her fingers along the table. She needed this to be quick and simple. She couldn't afford any mistakes and she couldn't afford to have her body give out on her the way it did against the Frost Giants. She flipped open her phone and began to type her text to Steve. She sighed in relief as she read his response that he was in position. They had been communicating this way since their flight had landed. She hoped that the little Russian upstart wouldn't realize that she had come to Los Angeles with more than just her elderly doctor. The element of surprise was always a welcomed advantage but either way failure wasn't an option for the Black Widow. Nothing was going to get in the way of her saving her son.

Natasha walked through the doorway as she entered the darkened studio. The feel of the vinyl flooring against her boots and the glassless mirrors that covered the far wall from top to bottom brought back old memories. The memories were not real, of course. They were nothing more than programming from the Red Room to instill an even greater loyalty to the Russian way of life.

"I was beginning to think that you might never come out of hiding," Yelena taunted from where she leaned against the long ballet bar along the wall. "Perhaps, my instructor's esteem of you was misplaced. I mean look at what finally brings you out of the little hole that you dug for yourself." She pointed toward a small metal case that sat along the floor by her feet. "Motherhood. Really?"

"Our instructors?" Natasha bit off sarcastically as she took another step forward. "You mean the bastard's that stole defenseless children to create their little mindless army?"

"Ahhh, yes," Belova mused with a self-satisfied smirk as she placed the heel of her boot on top of the case. "You never chose the life of a spy. Did you, Natalia? From all I've read, it chose you. That is not the way it was for me."

"You think you're different because you signed up for the indoctrinating." The black widow accused as she moved even closer. "You think you held onto something because it was your choice? Who are you? What do you like? Ballet? Music? What was your childhood like? Did your parents die? Do you even remember? Do you feel anything anymore?" Her dark blue eyes surveyed the woman before her with disgust as she continued to speak. "Why do you fight for the people who pull your strings? Do you even know? You are not a person anymore. You are a tool, little Rooskaya, and tools get used." Natasha's gaze fell to the metal briefcase beneath the assassin's foot. Her hands itched to touch it. "Are you prepared to be tossed aside when they are done with you? Is this what little value you place on yourself? You play pawn to others who will shoot you in the back just for being the dispassionate creature that they required. Why be the widow, Rooskaya, when you can be Yelena?"

"Is this the sad little rubbish that your archer used to make you a traitor to your homeland?" Yelena spat out angrily in her thick Russian accent. Her ice blue eyes frothing with indignation. "It must be discouraging to fight someone so determined for something you just happened to fall into." The platinum blonde bent down then and lifted the case from the floor as she held it up by the handle, swinging it back and forth in a teasing manner. "Come get it. If you think you can."

Natasha stared at her coldly. She would not be baited to make the first move. "It must be so difficult for you. Always, being compared to another. I can tell how bad you want it, to prove yourself, little Rooskaya. I would say I understand your feelings." The corner of her lip upturned into a wry smile as she continued. "But no one has ever come close to being in my league." Belova dropped the case and stalked forward. And then the fight was on as Natasha knew it would be. She had not been looking forward to this. Not that she worried, not really. But the woman was strong and their styles were similar which caused a constant stalemate. For every kick and punch she landed, there was one with equal force that the Russian was able to breach past her defenses. The black widow had much more riding on this combat than wounded pride which seemed to be the main motivation behind the Russian operative. She had her children and her husband. Perhaps, in the end that alone was the slight edge that she needed as she grabbed the blonde's arm mid punch and twisted it behind her back. The crack of bone was audible as Natasha slammed the point of her elbow into the assassin's flattened joint, taking it past its range of motion in quick fashion. The young woman groaned as Natasha released her broken appendage and pushed her across the room. The black widow leaned down and picked up the case that still lied along the mirrored wall.

"Did you really think I would bring it with me?" Yelena taunted as she began to rise. Natasha stormed forward, swinging the unopened metal case with all of her might and knocking her would be usurper across the face.

"I will always be one step ahead of you, little Rooskaya," Natasha sneered. "Did you think I came here for the serum? I was only occupying your time."

The soft step of boots moved across the floor as the black widow raised her eyes to Captain America who had just entered the studio. She sighed in relief as her sapphire eyes fell upon the briefcase that he held within his hand.

"This isn't over, Natalia," Yelena seethed between gritted teeth. "I promise you."

"It's all here, Nat." Steve divulged as he moved forward. The elderly doctor following at his heels. "There are several vials and even the formula to make more." Natasha could barely contain her excitement as she tried to hold on to her stoic demeanor. Their son would be alright. Everything was going to be okay. "Here," Captain America smiled as he handed her the case. "I'll take care of her. Fury wants her brought into Shield."The black widow nodded appreciatively as she took a step forward before she felt the twinge that spiked across her stomach. She fell onto her knees as she wrapped her arms around her belly protectively.

"Tobit!" She wheezed. The pain was so great that she could barely form words. The royal healer was at her side in a heartbeat as he laid his hand against her abdomen and a faint blue light ghosted from his fingertips. She could feel the sensation of cold emanating from her middle. It was a strange contrast to the heat that was permeating from the doctor's hand. Then the pain was gone leaving nothing but the icy numbness that trailed up her spine until it too had finally dispersed.

"If you don't mind me saying, Your Royal Highness," Tobit offered as he continued to kneel at her side. "I know this is not the most sterile of places but I think we should give that medicine a try as soon as possible. Right now, if you are willing. Yes… Yes… I think that would be the best course of action. I can feel your body weakening." Natasha nodded meekly as she continued to lie along the ground. She felt exhausted and every breath felt weighted. She watched with hooded eyes as the elderly physician opened the briefcase and began preparing the injection. Then everything went black.

Natasha pressed her hands gently against her abdomen and smiled as she stared down at the ornate crib that rested at the foot of their bed. She remembered the first time that she had laid her daughter inside this cozy cradle. How she longed for the moment when she would be able to do the same for their son. There were so many firsts that she was anxious to share with him. She gazed down at her stomach as she rubbed her hand back and forth leisurely along the fabric of her shirt. Had she gained any weight? She wanted so badly to show, to feel his first kick, so many things that she yearned for.

"Where are we?" A little voice puzzled from behind her. She turned toward the small boy, startled by his presence. What was he doing in their rooms? Was he a child of one of the servants? His dark blue eyes were filled with affection as he reached out and grasped her hand with his tiny fingers. "You are lucky that I remember things so well," he teased as a devilish grin spread across his face. "I would hate to have to explain everything to you all over again." The moment that his touch crossed her skin, a sense of complete clarity settled over her. The boy gazed at her with a self-satisfied smirk as he saw the comprehension appear in her eyes. He was so much like his father. She dropped to her knees and enveloped her son in her arms.

"Everything is going to be alright, Sacha," she divulged as she squeezed him tighter. "Tobit is administering the serum to me right now. You won't have to fend off any more of those strikes you spoke of. The threat is over and in seven more months you will be born and we will all be together." She peered down at him happily but her face fell as she took in the somberness of his expression. "What is it?"

"Thank you for all you've done for me, Natasha," the child answered. His thin lips began to upturn slightly to form the barest hint of a smile but she could see that his heart wasn't in it.

"Your sister calls me Mommy," she told him wistfully. She had been so thrilled when she had gotten her hands on the medicine that she needed. She had been so certain that all their troubles were over. What did he know that she didn't?

"Why? I thought your name was Natasha?" Sacha puzzled, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as he seemed to consider the reason that she would have more than one name. His lips were pursed in contemplation while his dark navy eyes stared at her intently.

"It's a term of endearment. A special name between a mother and their child," the black widow explained as she caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Then I shall call you Mommy, too," he grinned deeply, his dimples popping out in delight and for a moment her worries were forgotten as she enjoyed the sight of his bright smile and the feel of his small hand as he continued to hold onto her own. But the brightened mood didn't last. She could see the sorrow that hid behind his gaze despite the pleasant outline of his lips.

"What's wrong, Sacha?" Natasha probed. "I have the serum and the stone was destroyed."

"I warned you not to trust him," Sacha advised solemnly. "The stone is not gone. Don't be angry." He added quickly as he watched the change in her features. "He only meant to protect the ones he loves."

"No… no… no… I saw it. I saw it with my own eyes," the black widow rattled off in disbelief. "He crushed it right in front of me. Your vision must be wrong this time?"

"There are always so many images in the beginning, so many different paths that could be taken but then slowly they dwindle," Sacha shrugged. There must be some mistake, she prayed to herself. Why would Loki stage such an elaborate farce? Why would he lie to her that way? He didn't need it anymore. He had the portal stones. "There are very few pictures now," he continued softly. His eyes were downcast as he gazed at their joined hands. "And all agree on one thing. The darkness is coming. It will be here soon."

"What are you saying? It's hopeless?" she gasped. "No, I won't accept that. Not after all we've been through. Damn him! Why would he do something so stupid? I warned him. Rowan warned him. Why couldn't he listen?"

"It isn't fair to be so mad at him," the little boy objected. "You put a great burden on him by leaving. I told you this. I'm grateful for what you did for me but I warned you of the risk you were taking when you left. He must find his way through the shadows all on his own now. It is not impossible but it is so very difficult especially for him." Natasha could feel the tears as they began to descend her cheeks. A taunting voice flickered at her in the back of her mind.

"_Did you forget your lessons, Natalia, after all my hard work? Attachment is weakness. Love is an illusion, a foolish game that children play. How did you think it would end, little Natushka? You should have never opened your heart to him. He only made you weak, a pathetic shadow of what you once were."_

"That's not true," she murmured under her breath.

"Why would I lie?" Her son snipped, his lips pursed in annoyance at her words.

"I'm sorry, Sacha," Natasha entreated tiredly. "I didn't mean you. I was thinking of someone else." She pulled him into her arms once more, squeezing him tightly as she dispersed a flurry of kisses along the top of his short, black hair.

"I love you, Mommy," his delicate voice whispered against her shoulder. She could feel her body beginning to awaken as she strengthened her hold on her little boy. She didn't want to leave him. There was something approaching. A strange sense of wrongness that she couldn't explain but she could feel the traces of it in the back of her mind. Was this the darkness that he warned her was coming? Was it happening already?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 –

Rowan watched in awe as the arrowhead spun through the air and straight into the heart of the wild boar clamoring across the rocks below. If there was one thing that she couldn't deny about the archer it was his lethal accuracy with a bow. Though normally she wouldn't have thought much of the skill she couldn't be more grateful for his prowess than she was right about now. She was starved.

"Oooh, yeah, come to papa," Hawkeye quipped as he leaped from his perch and moved to retrieve the animal.

She knew from her dream that the Frost Giants were well aware of where they were going and that they were coming after them. But at least she had a head start and so far she had not seen any sign of Helblindi's soldiers. She also understood that her father was coming to her and just that thought alone gave her confidence that everything would be alright. She was certain that her parents must have reached Asgard already. Whatever it was that her father needed to retrieve from her grandfather's vault to rescue her, he must have obtained it by now which meant that he should be here very soon. At least that was what she continued to tell herself. Rowan turned away as the archer began preparing the carcass for roasting. She had no desire to see the way her food was prepared. She much preferred having it placed in front of her by one of their cooks or with the wave of her father's hand. Her father was always so good with magic and he never hesitated to conjure up anything that her heart desired. She stood there solemnly as she began to think about her parents, how much she missed them and all the wonderful times they shared together.

Rowan stared at the gravel of the beach as it swirled around in front of her. It was like several tiny tornados knocking back and forth into one another. Then suddenly the winds vanished leaving a miniature of their castle that was made out of sand in its place. Her eyes widened with joy at the sight. "It's beautiful daddy," the little girl beamed. "Show me how to do it, please, please, please."

"That's totally cheating, Loki," Her mother remarked dryly from her place at his side. "Try doing it with a bucket and then I'll be impressed."

"I like yours, too, Mommy," Rowan giggled as her dark green eyes looked over at her mother's small pile of wet sand. It looked like a big, fat cylinder with a few squares sticking up on the top.

"Yes, my darling, yours is very… interesting," the young prince smirked as he gazed at his wife affectionately. He stood up from the green blanket where they had been sitting and turned his attention back to his daughter. "Unfortunately, we will have to hold off on lessons until tomorrow, little one. Your uncle has requested my presence at some meeting that is going on in the Great Hall this evening."

"Is something wrong?" Natasha questioned as she stopped working on her strange blob of sand. She got to her feet quickly, rubbing her hands back and forth to dust the sand from her fingers. There was a look of worry on her face for a moment before it disappeared completely behind her mother's usual stoic stare.

"Just some peasant rumblings," Loki divulged. He swept his hand across the air above their blanket and picnic basket and Rowan watched as everything disappeared as if it had never been there. She hadn't mastered making things disappear yet which could pose a problem at times. Especially when you've made several snakes climb out of a bathtub to frighten your Nanny and her screams are so loud that they alert your mother. "Whatever it is, it is the All-Father's problem. I have no clue why Thor wants me there. I doubt Odin will be very pleased by my presence." Her father grinned wickedly. "But that alone will make it worth my while."

"Maybe he just appreciates having his brother by his side," Natasha mused as they began to walk up the beach.

"Will you teach me that trick tomorrow, Daddy?" Rowan chirped. She didn't pay much attention to her parents as they talked about her grandfather and meetings and peasants. It was all far above her head and none of her concern. She only focused on the simple fact that their picnic had to end because her uncle needed her father for something. And her only worry was to ensure that her father would be able to teach her how to make her own castle in the sand as soon as possible.

"Of course, little one," Loki promised as he lifted her up so that she was riding on top of his shoulders. They continued to move towards the boardwalk as she grinned from ear to ear. Her father was quite tall and she felt like a Queen looking over her tiny kingdom when she walked with him this way. "I will even teach you something entirely new before I tuck you in tonight."

"Ooooh, what Daddy?" Rowan prodded excitedly.

"I think I shall keep it a surprise, little one," His voice was soft and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "In fact, I think I shall do something special for both my girls this evening. Since I had to cut our afternoon so short." His emerald eyes twinkled as his gaze fell to his wife. "And I know the perfect surprise for you, my little spider."

The crunch of gravel from behind her woke Rowan from her daydream as she whipped her head toward the sound. Malekith stood less than a foot from her. His eerie gaze boring down into her own as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"You were deep in thought, Lokidottir," the dark elf offered, bowing his head ever so slightly in an attempt to seem humble. The little girl wasn't fooled in the least by his endeavors at appearing guileless. He was up to something. There was something that worried him although she wasn't sure what it was. Except that he was anxious to reach this old passage. Her instincts told her that he was not to be trusted.

"What do you care?" Rowan snipped.

"I only thought that we could pass the time with a few lessons," Malekith slithered in his grating drawl. "I have a world of knowledge. I could show you many things. Much more than just opening the doors of a cell or making a simple bow."

"And why would you want to?" the small princess asked. Her dark green eyes narrowing with even greater distrust as she observed the emperor before her. "What's in it for you?"

"A way to pass the time," the emperor grated with a flourish of his hands as if to show off his golden bracelets. "Besides, it has been so many years since I have been able to use my craft. I have rather enjoyed living vicariously through you."

"You can show me how to open the gateway to Asgard," Rowan commanded in her tiny voice. "But I don't need to learn anything else from you. My father will teach me all that I need to know."

"Ah yes, your father," Malekith hissed dropping all pretense of pleasantries. The olive green pupil of his left eye glowed brighter for a moment as a wicked sneer moved over his features. "Quite the force to be reckoned with, at least he was before he met your mother. So much he would have been able to accomplish had he not gotten so sidetracked."

"You are nothing but a jealous old fool," the small girl snapped with venom despite the growing sense of fear in her belly. She did not like the strange look in his eyes or the contrasting colors of his skin. Everything about him seemed to be dark and foreboding. "You can't even conjure up a cup of water. Do you think I care what you think of my father?"

"I'm sure you are quite used to hearing disparaging words about him. There are so few that hold him in high regard, after all." Malekith gibed with an evil grin. "But my words were not meant as an insult. I was merely stating an observation. For all his strength in magic, he so often lacks the conviction required to truly succeed. I hope that you fare better when you are older."

"Whatever," she shrugged as she turned her attention back toward the archer. He had built a small pit and was roasting several pieces of meat. She could feel her stomach grumbling. How long would it take to cook? She sighed to herself.

"I would be careful before I placed all of my hope in him. He has a habit of disappointing the ones he loves. Just ask your uncle." Malekith's smile growing even wickeder as the words fell from his lips. Rowan refused to acknowledge his comment as she stormed off towards Hawkeye. How desperate had her world become that she was actually seeking out his company? If that old fool thought that he could make her doubt her father than he was sadly mistaken.

"How much longer before we get to eat?" Rowan asked as she approached Clint who was squatting beside the small pit.

"A few more minutes, tops," Hawkeye replied as he continued to turn the meat over the open flame. "Are you alright, kid? Was that guy bothering you?"

"I don't listen to him," the little girl advised as she glanced back in the direction of the sorcerer. She could see that he was making his way towards them. "Is there enough daylight left to travel once we've eaten?"

"Maybe a little but not much," the archer divulged as he observed her warily. "I thought we already decided to camp up in the cave for the night?"

"I want to get home," she sighed as she sat down across from him, crossing her legs and resting her chin in her hands.

"And you will be," Hawkeye promised. "But we might not find as good a place to sleep when the dusk comes if we keep going tonight."

"I think the passage is close," she admitted. "I feel a tingling inside me, like something is singing to me in the distance."

"How close?" the archer inquired as he leaned toward her and dropped his voice to a whisper. The dark elf's footsteps were audible now as he drew nearer.

"I can't tell but I didn't feel this way yesterday so we must be nearby." Rowan revealed.

"I hope I didn't offend you, Lokidottir," Malekith pronounced in his slippery voice, bowing his head once more as if to emphasize his supposed sincerity. Hawkeye rolled his eyes as he tossed one of the wooden skewers toward him.

"Stuff that in your mouth and shut up already," the archer taunted. "Nobody here cares what you have to say." He handed another piece to her as he sat down on the ground and began to eat. Rowan dug in greedily. With each bite full she began to feel a little more sure of her decision. It wasn't just hunger or impatience telling her to continue moving. How long before the frost giants caught up to them? If they were close enough to this gateway that she could sense something than maybe they could reach it before nightfall. Maybe they would even meet her father on the way.

"I want to travel some more before we make camp," She said finally as she finished the last morsel of her food. Hawkeye nodded amiably and the dark elf gave her one of his eerie smiles. She wondered absently if his reasons for annoying her wasn't to spark her to keep them on the move. The journey was arduous to say the least. The pathway was rocky and the frigid air was only getting colder as the sun set further along the horizon. But with every step Rowan could feel the impression of the ancient opening become stronger and stronger in her mind. They were so very close. Even if she couldn't feel it, she would have known by the emperor's demeanor. He was practically frothing out the mouth in anticipation the closer they came.

"It is there," Malekith told them as he rubbed his hands back and forth together with eagerness. He walked toward a large rock formation. There were several boulders all pushed together with ageless etchings carved along their sides. She wondered if the symbols meant anything as she moved closer and slid her hand along them curiously. "Take the Norn stone," he ordered forcefully. "Take it out and place it against the center stone." Rowan didn't care for his tone nor did she like the idea of him telling her what to do. But she was too excited by the prospect of being home in Asgard to give the annoyance much more than a passing thought. She reached for the charm of her necklace but froze mid-motion, a strange shiver descending up her spine. Something was happening, something supernatural and threatening. She could feel traces of it all around her. It wasn't the old magic contained in these stones. It was coming from somewhere else. She couldn't explain it but she could sense it, the wrongness of it. Her heart trembled in fear as she felt a darkness thundering towards her. She placed her tiny fingers along the ruby stone that rested against her chest, calling to mind the morning that her father had given it to her and the way he had grinned at her so proudly when she recognized what it was. "I want my daddy," she whispered but deep within her soul she already knew that it was too late.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 –

Loki stood in the doorway that adjoined their bedroom chambers as he watched his wife tuck the blankets around their sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful like a living doll. He loved her so much. She was a living testament that he was not the monster that he so often feared he was. Part of him wanted to wake her. He hated the thought that he had disappointed her by being so late. He had truly planned on being back earlier but things had been more difficult than he had anticipated.

"You can teach her in the morning," his wife whispered with her back still to him as she seemed to have read his mind. She turned slowly as she quietly walked toward him and gently pushed him further into their room as she shut their daughter's door softly behind her. "She tried very hard to stay awake but her body finally gave out a few minutes ago. It's alright, Loki. She will come bouncing on our bed with the crack of dawn and you can show her then."

"Was she very upset?" the young prince inquired sheepishly as he watched his wife move toward their bed.

"Not in the least," Natasha advised as she sat down on their mattress. Her dark blue eyes surveying him curiously. "Did you think she would be? She was just a bundle of excitement waiting for you. If anything she will be disappointed that she fell asleep." She narrowed her eyes as she continued to gaze at him thoughtfully. "Did you think she would be mad at you for being later than you planned? Loki, she adores you. You can do no wrong in her eyes. Besides, you had no control over how long that meeting took." Loki felt a pang of guilt at the sound of her words. The meeting that she spoke of had been over hours ago. He had been finalizing other plans. Yes, tomorrow morning would bring quite the shocking development for the All-Father. He was near to bursting with anticipation for that moment when it was discovered that the orchards were missing. Everything was coming together so nicely. He only wished that he had been able to finish the enchantment sooner. He detested the thought of displeasing either of his girls. But what was done was done. He would just make it up to Rowan in the morning. "So where's my surprise?" she teased as she batted her long, red eyelashes in his direction. Loki flashed his devilish grin as he strutted toward her and pulled her up into his arms. He couldn't get enough of her. He loved her more than anything and she would make a beautiful Queen even if she had no desire for such things.

"Do you want it before or after?" he probed, nuzzling her neck before moving his attentions to the soft spot behind her ear causing her entire body to shudder.

"Before or after what?" she gasped as he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric of her nightgown and grazed his hand sensually along her thigh. How he loved the sounds she made and the tremble along her skin. She was like a drug to him.

"I have my way with you," the young prince smirked. He breathed in her scent, the soft trace of flowers wafting around him mixed with the palest hint of leather. His little spider must have been running through her training drills this evening. She always wore her old uniform during her work outs. He loved how strong she was, how fiery. She could rival Sif with ease. Their practice bouts were a pleasure to watch. She spun her body suddenly, grabbing his arm and flipping him to the bed. She prowled over him like a sensual cat as she straddled his waist and began undoing the clasps of his top.

"I think you have that a little backwards," Natasha breathed seductively. Pulling apart his shirt roughly as she leaned forward. He felt her lips and long lush curls against his rib cage, dipping lower and lower until his groin ached. Her hands moved gently along his sides. The light touch made him burn for her all the more. The erotic way she moved her hips against him made him shake with want. But he wasn't in a submissive mood and obviously neither was she. He grinned widely as he cast his spell. Natasha inhaled sharply when he disappeared from beneath her without warning, leaning back on her knees in puzzlement. He reappeared behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and cemented her against him. His hands roamed her body greedily, fondling her breasts over the silk of her negligee. He could feel her nipples hardening under his ministrations, the soft sound of her moans fueling his lust.

"You are such a cheater," the black widow scolded half-heartedly. She rested her head against his shoulder as she arched into his movements.

"Isn't that one of the many things you love about me, my little spider?" Loki breathed against her ear. He hooked his long, slender fingers along the thin straps of her gown. For all the ease of magic, at this particular moment he preferred the sensation of slowly divesting her of the sage garment that hung so snugly around her luscious form. He pulled the material down languidly removing the barriers between his hands and her skin. "My devious nature."

"Mischievous, devious, impossible and maddening," Natasha purred as she twisted her body to face him once more. "Arrogant, romantic, tender and sweet." She laced her fingers around his neck as she crushed her lips to his. "There isn't anything I don't love about you." With a slight shift of her weight she had them falling back into the mattress, side by side. He smiled against her lips, stroking her hair as she rolled her body so she was once more on top. She trailed her tongue along his chest and down to his navel, her hands working at the buckle of his pants. He closed his eyes, lost in the sensations that she was creating. She took her mouth away and blew on his wet skin causing his muscles to shiver. At the feel of his zipper coming undone he opened his eyes meeting her hooded gaze. She had a half-smile along her lips and a look of triumph in her dark blue eyes. He laughed although it quickly turned into a groan as she ran her tongue up and down him. His wife was a very competitive woman and he knew she relished the power that she held over him but the power went both ways. He wasn't ready to concede just yet. He pulled her up his body, his mouth devouring her breast as his skillful fingers moved between her legs. Her body melted with each caress as he moved her beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want you now." She ordered and he obeyed.

They lay together entwined in the sheets of their large canopy bed. Loki rose up on his elbow, tracing her lips with his finger. "It is time for your present," he grinned, his dimples near to bursting as he prepared to summon his surprise. The young prince extended his hand in front of his wife as a miniature crystalline replica of the Eiffel Tower appeared in his palm. His smile broadening as he watched the childlike glee wash over her face. "You like it, my little spider?"

"Oh, Loki, I love it," Natasha beamed as she carefully lifted the small figurine from his hand. "It's beautiful."

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you, my darling." Loki encircled his fingers around a lock of her hair as he watched her study the small sparkling model in her hands. "But I wanted you to have something to remind you of our time there. Our city."

"You spoil me," she said, feathering her lips against his. How he loved her lips, so full and throbbing, so incredibly sweet. This was his Valhalla, every second with her. All of his schemes vanished from his mind as he stared into her dark blue eyes so full of love and affection for him. He prayed that he made her half as happy as she made him.

The young prince sighed audibly at the memory of his wife as he followed the All-Father down the corridors towards the weapons vault. It had been a perfect evening and Natasha had been so blissful and contented. He had everything that he could ever want in those moments. What was wrong with him that he couldn't have seen it at the time? Why didn't he realize what he was risking by continuing with his damned scheming? How different would things be right now if he hadn't cast that blasted spell? If he hadn't plotted with Tyr? So many regrets crowded his concentration. Loki moved silently along the palace halls. He wanted his wife and daughter safe at his side just as they were then. He hated the empty feeling that filled his mind now that his wife was no longer in Asgard. He needed her. He didn't like when they were apart. He felt helpless. He had no idea how she was or how his daughter was. It was a horrible feeling and he needed to put an end to it as soon as possible. Loki's face was a perpetual scowl as he strutted along the marbled floor. He despised being stuck alone with Odin but once his mother had gained permission for him to enter the vault she had run off to find Heimdall. It was necessary. It was the only chance they had of knowing exactly what was going on with Rowan. Where she was being kept and if she was alright. Thor, of course, had wasted no time in leaving them to gather his most trusted warriors to go to Jotunnheim. With the war going on Asgard could not spare many soldiers but to rescue the granddaughter of the King there would be no shortage in volunteers for the quest. The All-Father opened the silver and gold chamber and motioned for his son to enter as he closed the doors behind them. The young prince didn't have high expectations for how this meeting would go. He and his father were not exactly on speaking terms. They hadn't spoken since their last argument and neither had said a word to each other while Frigga and Thor explained the circumstances to the All-Father upon their arrival in the Palace. No matter what type of promise his mother had managed to coerce from her husband he knew that Odin had no desire to endow him with any of his precious treasures. His dark green eyes flitted around the room at all the magical relics that surrounded them.

"This war will be over soon," the All-Father declared as he held gungnir regally in his hand. "The tide is already turning in our favor. This alliance between the Jotunn and Svartalfheim will not thrive much longer." His eye glaring at his son as he seemed to size him up. "Tell me, Loki, how much of this is your doing?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh… None of it," he lied as he laughed mirthlessly. "Can we get this over with please? I don't have time to waste. My daughter needs me."

"Do you remember the last time that you and I stood in this vault together?" Odin inquired solemnly. "It was the day of Thor's coronation. The day you sent the Jotunn inside these very walls just to ruin the moment for your brother like the petulant little child you are. Good men died for that little practical joke of yours."

"I did not follow you down here for a history lesson," Loki bit off sarcastically. He shook his head in irritation as he began to move about the room. He still had the Moebius stone at his disposal. He just needed to think of a way to harness its power source for his own needs.

"You were a traitor standing right at my side and I didn't even know it," the All-Father reflected somberly. He twirled his staff slowly in his hand, his expression one of deep thought. "You were always one for mischief but…"

"If anyone should have known what I was capable of it is you, All-Father," the young prince rasped indignantly. "After all, it was you who took me from the monster's lair, was it not? You've always known what I was."

"You say that as if your heritage is the reason for your deceits," Odin divulged quietly. "If that is what you believe than it is no wonder you are so filled with animosity."

"Enough of this," Loki snapped. "Either give me something to help my daughter or let me be on my way. I'm not going to listen to any more of your rubbish."

"I want nothing more than for my granddaughter to be returned safely," The All-Father insisted as he sauntered down the line of artifacts that lined the walls. "If not for the war going on around us I would go with you but my powers cannot be spared. Our armies need me." He stopped in front of the Chitauri scepter picking it up and tossing it towards his youngest son. "As much as it bereaves me, I must put our Kingdom first."

"All that is at your disposal and this is what you give me?" The mischievous prince glared as his grip tightened along the staff.

"You will have your brother with you and with him the power of Mjolnir will be at your service," the Asgardian King rebuffed. "You have tied my hands, Loki, as King of Asgard I can't possibly give one of its greatest antagonists something more powerful than this. Besides, it was a gift to you from one of your many accomplices during your countless ploys to disrupt the peace of this realm. It is fitting that you should have it back." Loki grazed his eyes over the long scepter and the small blue jewel held within its tip. His anger and loathing of the All-Father growing with every breath he took.

"The barest minimum to satisfy your wife," he intoned bitterly as he spun the scepter in his hands. "Do you still fantasize that you love me like your own? Or can you finally admit the truth?" He cocked his eyebrow as he gazed at the man before him. "I'm done here. Just the sight of you sickens me." Loki didn't wait for a response as he stormed towards the doorway.

"You envy your brother," Odin declared from behind him. The pain evident in his voice as he continued to speak. "Did you covet him when I stripped him of his powers and sent him to Midgard with nothing but the clothes on his back? Did you think I no longer loved him? You have so much hate within you, Loki, but none so great as that which you direct at yourself."

"Don't you dare psychoanalyze me, old man," Loki seethed as he whipped around to face his father once more. "You expect me to believe that you love me the way you love Thor? Is that what you are trying to imply? What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"Your mother told me that your wife is expecting another child… a boy," The All-Father revealed as he took a tentative step closer to the young prince. "Hold onto that image, my son, of your wife and daughter and your newborn baby. The reflection of yourself that you see in their eyes for that is who you truly are if you could only accept it."

Loki moved to speak but held his tongue. His entire body was fuming with rage. Odin refused to truly help him yet he stood there imparting his sorry words of wisdom as if he truly cared for him. He rushed out of the chamber in a huff, stomping through the halls at a maddening speed as he searched for his brother. It was time to get his plan underway. He halted his movements suddenly grabbing the arm of a passing servant. He tugged the poor man so roughly that he caused him to drop the ceramic vessel he was carrying. It crashed to the floor, wine and shards of porcelain tumbling all across the marble tiles.

"Let someone else clean it up," Loki barked as his dark emerald eyes bore into the servant at his side. "You are to go at once and locate Thor. Tell him to meet me in his chambers immediately and bring everyone that he intends to travel with us. I want him there within the hour or I shall have your head, do you understand?" The servant nodded profusely as he ran down the corridors at top speed. The young prince continued on to Thor's bedroom. The room had not been changed in the slightest since they were small children. He couldn't help but reminisce as he sat down on the large trunk in front of the double-sized bed. The nights they use to sneak into each other's rooms and attempt to scare one another with ghost stories or tales of Frost Giants and other strange and frightening monsters until neither of them wanted to sleep. Thor was invariably the one to get in trouble for such trysts as their mother would insist that he was older and should have known better when she discovered them wide eyed in a room lit with every candle known to man. Loki heaved a sigh as he twirled the scepter in his palm. It had been so long since he allowed himself to think of such things. But now was not the time to lose himself in silly sentiments.

The Chitauri scepter that is what his supposed father would let him borrow from all the formidable weapons that he housed inside those walls. It was meant as a gibe he knew. A way to get back at him for conspiring with Thanos all those years ago. It was not as if he hadn't already paid for those misdeeds but months under the serpent's venomous tongue weren't nearly enough to satisfy the All-Father, not really. The man was like a mausoleum for every mistake he had ever made. He hoarded them like they were treasures to be brought out and displayed as often as possible. He had done it since they were children. Every youthful misstep of Thor was quickly forgotten as if it had never occurred but not so for Loki. Every prank, every foolish bit of mischief was constantly thrown back in his face and then the man has the nerve to tell him to see himself in a better light? He hated Odin for that most of all. For the pretense that he cared about him. Loki stared intently at the staff in his hand. If the All-Father thought that he would have no choice but to be satisfied with this he was going to be in for a rude awakening. He moved the palm of his free hand out in front of him as he called the strange marbled sphere from its hiding place. He raised the stone between his finger and his thumb as he pressed it against the jewel of the scepter. A glowing light formed around them as he let go of the Moebius stone. He concentrated all of his power into the rock until the luminous beam grew larger and began to surround the staff from top to bottom. The blue jewel and granite sphere melded together before his eyes as the stone became embedded inside the Chitauri scepter. Loki closed his eyes for a moment, his chest almost heaving with each breath. The action had drained him more than he had realized it would. He felt as if he might pass out from the fatigue that overcame him.

"Interesting idea," Lorelei's lilting voice echoed through the chamber. "But then you have always been one to think outside the box."

"Arrogance doesn't suit you, Lorelei," the young prince snapped as he stood from his seat, resting the bottom of his staff against the floor for support. He wasn't even sure how he managed to find the strength to stand in his condition. He could feel the tremors throughout his body. He only hoped they weren't visible.

"As I'm sure you're well aware," the sorceress smiled sweetly. "I need that stone for a very important matter and I think you've had it in your possession for long enough."

"You will need to find another way to your sister," Loki taunted through the weighted feeling that permeated through his bones. "I saw her once you know. It's quite peaceful where she is. She got off easy, really. You won't be so lucky."

"You don't look well, Loki," She grinned. "Where's your wife? Shall I call her for you? Oh, that's right she isn't here is she? I hope she's not in Midgard. You know I made a new friend there and she is so anxious to see that little woman of yours." She moved across the room regally like a Queen dispensing orders to her lowly subjects. She had changed greatly from the last time he saw her. Suddenly she released the cloak that she was holding over her abilities so that he could feel her power. She winked at him knowingly. Who had taught her how to access so much? "And from what I've heard your wife is suffering from some sort of condition. She isn't quite up to fighting the way she once was, is she? Too bad, but that's the thing with mortal's I suppose. They are so easy to injure."

"It is unwise of you to threaten my wife," Loki spat out angrily. He was feeling weaker by the second but he stood there haughtily despite the exhaustion that filled his entire being. At the moment she could probably swipe the scepter away from him and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He couldn't let her realize that though. The sickening sensation would have to pass from him eventually. He hoped it would be soon.

"You and your attachment to that pathetic mortal. Really, Loki," Lorelei retorted, her voice filled with venom. "I can't understand it. You're a god. What is it that you find so enthralling about such a weaker race?"

"She is so far above you Aesir I don't even know where to begin," the mischievous prince goaded, his lips upturned in a sly smile as he gazed at her maliciously. "Shall I start with her intellect, her spirit, her incredible strength and determination in the face of anything? You think your above her? You don't come anywhere near her, not in any way but most especially in beauty. It's like comparing a rose to a weed."

"Now who's the unwise one?" the sorceress grated as she moved toward him. Her deep green eyes surveying him closely, watching every slight sway of his body, his tightened grip along the Chitauri scepter and the faint hitch of his breath. Her eyes narrowing as she moved even closer. "You didn't always think so poorly of me. And you are hardly in a position to provoke my anger."

"I never felt anything for you… not once… not ever," Loki hissed as he struggled against the dizzying feeling in his limbs. He remembered his daughter's warnings and his wife's. If she got her hands on this stone it would all be over. "You were never more than a distraction and not even a good one at that." Where was Thor? He wondered absently. What was taking him so long?

"I don't believe that," Lorelei avowed. She stood right in front of him now. There was less than inch between them as her eyes drifted from him to the staff in his hand. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted to make a move, anything at all but he knew he couldn't. His body was too weak. The fact was that she could probably knock him over with no more than a puff of air from her mouth.

"Then you're an even bigger fool than your sister," Loki spat out, refusing to show her even an ounce of the fear that filled him. He couldn't lose them. He would rather die. It was the last thought he had before the lights exploded around him as her fingers wrapped around the magical orb and his entire world turned to black.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 –

Natasha glided through the corridors of the hellicarrier toward her room as she tried her best to ignore the sound of his footsteps that were so clearly gaining on her. He was the last thing that she wanted to deal with right now.

"What the hell was that, Tasha?" Clint snapped as she finally reached the doorway of her makeshift apartment. It wasn't much but compared to the rest of the rooms aboard the ship it was more than decent.

"What part requires an explanation, Barton?" the black widow quipped as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She had known that he was going to get like this the moment that she volunteered for the mission. He didn't like it when they weren't assigned to the same details but he was just going to have to learn to deal with it. It wasn't like it was the first time that they had solo gigs since they had known each other and quite frankly she needed the break.

"Is this because of last night?" Hawkeye probed as he followed her into the room and flopped down on her mattress. He watched her dejectedly while she threw some clothes into a carryon bag. "Look, Tash. I'm sorry."

"Please don't." Natasha commanded as her entire body froze in mid-motion. For someone who claimed to know her so well he really could be a complete idiot sometimes. "I don't want to talk about it. This mission will be over within a week at the most and then Fury will be assigning us together on some oddball thing, alright? I just need this. Besides, Coulson could use your expertise. Help him straighten out some of his new recruits."

"I don't like it." Clint insisted. His chestnut eyes were probably burning a hole in the back of her head but she refused to turn around. She threw a few more things in her bag before she sealed it up and stood there staring down at her dresser.

"It's just LA, it's not Budapest. I'll be fine," She sighed as she finally turned to look at him. "Aren't I always?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Hawkeye blurted out as he stood from the bed. "It was stupid. You don't have to run away from me again." Natasha shook her head mournfully as she moved swiftly toward the door. She was not going to have this conversation. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

"Don't flatter yourself," She remarked coldly as she stormed across the room. "I'm not running from anything. I'm working. Fury needed a volunteer and I have the skills to get the job done. It's as simple as that."

"I know how you feel and I respect that. I do," Clint continued as he rushed in front of her and blocked the exit. "Look, I'm not going to be throwing around anymore proposals I promise."

"Damn it, Clint," Natasha barked. "Why are you bringing that up for? That's ancient history. Please, you just keep making everything worse."

"I was just trying to explain that I know last night I crossed a line that you've been very clear you didn't want to cross anymore," Hawkeye explained nervously. "It just… I wanted to see if maybe... I wasn't looking for anything serious, if that's what you were afraid of. I miss the way we use to be… I just… it was a mistake. I won't do it again." She wished she could believe him but she could see it in his eyes that he was full of it. She cared about him too much to hurt him. She wasn't sure what she had done to make him think that she had a change of heart about the two of them. She didn't want to be involved with anyone. Love, marriage, all of that stuff was for other foolish people not her. She had enjoyed their time together while it had lasted but she wasn't going to string him along. She knew he wanted more than she could ever give him. No matter how many times he claimed that he was only interested in a casual liaison. The truth was that she missed that side of their relationship, too. He had been a very competent lover and it had added an extra edge of excitement to their missions. But that had ended in Košice and there was no turning back time. There was no one in the world that she cared about more than him but love, love was for children. She was the Black Widow and the Black Widow didn't fall in love.

"Barton, get out of my way," Natasha demanded. "Fury wanted me on deck like five minutes ago. I'll see you when I get back." The archer shrugged as he stepped away from the door. "Lock up for me alright," she added as she moved down the hall.

The black widow threw her carryon bag up in the overhead compartment and proceeded to take her seat. It had been a simple enough mission and just what the doctor ordered. She leaned back in her seat and clicked the belt in place as she gazed out the window. She looked forward to being back in her apartment and of course, the thrill of her next assignment. This one had been far too easy to satisfy her. She needed something more challenging. One where she got to really put her skills to the test. The stewardess stopped at her row as she helped a young boy who looked no more than eleven into the aisle seat, placing his bag up top before heading back toward the cockpit.

"Hi!" the blonde boy said sheepishly. "I'm Nicholas. I've never flown before. I'm a little nervous."

"It's alright, Nicholas," the black widow smiled. "I'm Natasha. New things can be scary sometimes but flying is easy. I'm sure you'll love it. Plus there's a movie. Before you know it will be landing."

"That's very nice of you. If I talk too much you can tell me to be quiet. My mom always tells me I talk too much." Jeez, what a great mom, Natasha thought wryly as the little boy jabbered away. "When the plane gets to New York I have to go get another plane," Nicholas continued between chewing on his finger nail nervously. "A stop over my mom called it. I'm really going to Paris. I'm meeting my Dad there. He just moved last year and he wants me to meet his new wife."

"Oh, that should be fun," Natasha soothed. She could tell the boy wasn't excited about meeting his new stepmother. Poor thing, what a long distance to have to travel alone at his age. "Paris is a very exciting city. There are lots of sites to see."

"Have you been there?" the young boy inquired. "I've never been out of California before and I've rarely left my home town of Pasadena. I went to San Fransico once. Is Paris nice?"

"Yes," She admitted. "I've been there quite a few times, actually." Of course, she was in the middle of international intrigues at the time and wasn't really paying much attention to the city itself. In fact, her most vivid memories of Paris were nothing more than programmed reflections gifted to her by the Red Room for her supposed life as a ballerina. A summer that she had spent performing with her company at the Opéra de la Bastille. Although the truth was that she had never performed there or anywhere else. It was just a false life that she had been brainwashed into believing to instill in her an even greater loyalty to the Russian way of life. Yes, it was so much better to believe that you were a former ballerina who had been recruited to serve your government than a stolen orphan who had been forced to endure unspeakable horrors so that it could become the perfect assassin. It wasn't until Shield had deprogrammed her that she finally knew the truth of who she really was. But unfortunately that meant she remembered every minute of her time in the red room. No child should ever have to endure such pain. They were memories that she would gladly give back. There were so many remembrances that she would be more than happy to forget if she could. She heard the little boy at her side gasp at the sound of the engines as she turned her attention back to him. She could see the fear in his eyes sharpen as the plane began to maneuver down the runway. "The Eiffel Tower is quite the sight to see especially at night when it's all lit up." She told him as she tried to keep his mind off the fact that the aircraft was moving. "There are castles and gardens and incredible museums and Cathedrals like Notre Dame." The young boy visibly shook at the sound of the wheels coming up beneath them. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "That was just the wheels. We are up in the air and everything is fine. The seat belt light will be going off in a few minutes."

"Thank you. I feel better," Nicholas advised gratefully as he leaned back in his seat. "Do you have a lot of kids? I bet you're a great mom. You have very kind eyes."

"Goodness, no," she laughed. She couldn't even fathom the idea of herself as a parent. "Trust me. I make a much better friend than a mother." And the truth was she didn't make that great of a friend either. Most of her relationships were simply fellow agents who she didn't really associate with outside the field. It was better that way. Attachments only made you weak. She had learned that at a young age and weakness wasn't something that she could afford in her line of work. Clint was the only real friend that she had and the fact that she just spent a week of her life on a pathetically effortless mission to avoid him was further proof of the imprudence of becoming emotionally involved even in the smallest of ways. There was nothing that she could do about it now. Barton meant too much to her for her ever to cut him out of her life completely. But it was a mistake that she would never make again.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 –

The flicker of candlelight drew shadows across the wall as he stretched languidly for a moment before rising from the bed and retrieving his pants from the edge of the dresser. His eyebrows furrowed slightly when his gaze fell upon one of the silhouettes along the ceiling as he tried to discern what the outline reminded him of. He felt a strange feeling of déjà vu and an uncomfortable numbness swelled in his chest. Loki shook his head slightly as if the action alone could rid him of the prickly sensation that seemed to flow straight into his soul.

"You're leaving?" She asked incredulously as her dark green eyes narrowed in irritation.

"How observant of you, Lorelei," the young prince jibed as he finally rid himself of the disturbing feeling and began to finish buckling the belt of his pants. He reached for his top that was lying crumpled on the floor.

"Where are you off to at this hour?" she probed as she watched him snap the clasps of his garment into place. "I had hoped you might spend the night."

"And since when do I tell you my business?" Loki snapped.

"I'm not just some girl that you…," Lorelei countered angrily before she stopped herself. There was an odd look on her face as if she had just come to a monumental realization. Loki stared at her curiously for a second before he continued to get dressed. "I have no desire to quarrel with you."

"It matters not to me, either way," the mischievous prince rasped as he pulled on his boots. Something about the moment felt awkward although for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he would feel that way. Lorelei rose from the bed and wrapped herself in her robe as she walked softly toward him, her hands running along the collar of his uniform while he adjusted the cuffs at his wrists. "Enjoy the remainder of your evening, my pet. I have dallied here long enough."

"Surely, you could spare a few more minutes," she cooed as her wide eyes stared up at him hopefully. "I have a surprise for you, Loki." She glided her hands up to rest on the back of his neck and leaned up to kiss him softly. Loki pulled away abruptly and took hold of her hands. He removed them roughly, his dark green eyes boring into her own. There was a wrongness that shuddered through him at the feel of her lips on his skin and her hands on his body. It made absolutely no sense. They had just finished being as intimate as two people could possibly be not five minutes ago. Sex with LoreLei was always a pleasurable distraction. Yet, he was filled with this sudden revulsion at her nearness.

"I'm not really in the mood for surprises, Lorelei. Another time perhaps," Loki snipped as he let go of her hands and moved towards the door. He doubted he would be back to see her anytime soon. She was becoming a little too clingy for his liking. There were plenty of other pretty women for the taking and one was just as good as the next. Besides he had much more important uses for his time.

"Believe me. My surprise is much more interesting than the silly little prank that you have planned to delay your brother's coronation." Lorelei purred as she gave him a sly smile. The mischievous prince froze mid-motion with his fingertips still grazing the doorknob as he turned toward her slowly. How could she possibly know anything about that? He had told no one.

"What in Hel's name are you talking about, Lorelei?" the young prince probed irritably as he released the handle of the door and moved back into the middle of the room. "I wouldn't dream of disturbing my brother's big day. He has waited years for this moment."

"I know you, Loki, and you would never let that day go by without a little mischief and you only have a few days left before it happens so you must be busy at work on your schemes," the goddess mused. Her long strawberry locks falling across her shoulders as she sauntered back towards her bed and pulled open the top drawer of her nightstand. "I know you better than any other woman ever will." She reached inside and pulled out a small blue stone as she turned back toward him fluidly, her smile bright and alluring. She twirled the small jewel between her fingers. "So what do you think of my surprise?"

"What is it, exactly?" The trickster inquired as he strutted toward her and snatched the blue orb from her palm. "It's a powerful conduit but where did you get it?"

"A friend gave it to me," she smirked. She rested her hand against his forearm but he pulled away sharply, turning his attention toward the tiny chest of drawers by her bed.

"And what else do you have in there?" he took a step forward but she rushed in front of him, leaning back onto the nightstand so that she blocked the drawers. "I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier. It is practically humming. What do you have in there, pet? Whatever it is, it is even stronger that this thing."

"It's my sister's and it's none of your business," Lorelei snipped.

"What is Amora up to that she needs something so potent?" He quirked his eyebrow as he took another step closer, looming over her as he spoke. "Move out of my way, Lorelei, before I move you myself. I want to see what it is."

"Don't you dare touch me," the goddess frothed with indignation as she wrapped her arms around herself stubbornly.

"Eh heh heh heh heh, you were saying quite the opposite a few moments ago," Loki jested as he continued to eye her suspiciously. "I want to see it." She lifted her hand in front of her, fingers splayed as if she were about to cast a spell at him and the mischievous prince began laughing heartily at the sight. "And precisely what do you think you can do to me with your measly abilities, my dear?"

"I… I…," the goddess sputtered as he pushed her aside and opened the drawer to peer inside. "I may not be very strong now but… I can learn. I can learn to access much more and then you'll regret treating me like a…"

"Oh, stop your blubbering," the young prince instructed impatiently as he reached for the strange marbled sphere that was enclosed in her drawer.

"I told you that was Amora's," she declared nervously. "She won't like you touching it. I may not be powerful enough to do anything to you but she can. She is even stronger than you in magic."

"Not by much," he mused as he scrutinized the mystical stone in his hand. "And what's all this talk about accessing more magic? I know you enjoy dabbling in the arts but since when have you desired more than that?" His dark green eyes surveyed her with trepidation. Something was not right. She was acting different. How can someone change in the matter of an hour? "Do you know how long it would take you to acquire enough skill to approach the level of your sister? Several years if not more and that is only if you found a very willing and patient teacher. The craft doesn't come naturally to you, Lorelei, that tiny little spark inside of you is all you have. It's not instinctive in you the way it is for me and Amora."

"I can learn and I will," She boasted. "Now put that back unless you feel like battling Amora for it. She isn't exactly in the best of moods."

"Your sister doesn't scare me," Loki taunted as he tossed the marbled sphere in the air lightly before catching it and tossing it again.

"Stop that," Lorelei cringed as she reached for the stone but the trickster only laughed harder as he moved away from her and continued to play with the mystical rock. How he always enjoyed getting under her skin and she was so easy to frazzle. "Loki, stop it please," she pleaded. "You are going to get me in trouble with my sister. Please, Loki, I don't want to deal with her moods."

"Fine, my pet, but you're no fun at all," the young god pouted as he handed her back the mystical piece. "So are you going to tell me where you got this blue orb and exactly why you think I would want it?"

"I got it from… from Eitri," Lorelei divulged as she placed the marbled stone carefully back inside her drawer. "A few days past, Amora and I went to Nidavellir." Loki's face turned into a scowl at the sound of her words. How he hated that place. He would never forget how Eitri and Brokk had sewn his lips together just because they couldn't stand being outwitted. The worst of it was that his brother had helped them do it, holding him down with Mjolnir just because he was still angry about him cutting off Sif's hair. The boorish oaf was steadily losing his sense of humor with every year that passed. He was becoming more and more like their father. Just the thought of it made his blood boil. "I'm sorry, Loki, I know how you feel about them. Anyway she was going there to get that stone and I saw this and I got it for you. It's a… a… an ancient tool from a faraway realm. I don't remember the name but it has properties akin to the mind gem."

"Like the infinity gem," Loki pondered as he focused his attention on the blue jewel in his palm. He supposed he could find uses for this. But what precisely he wasn't sure. He would need to think on it. His emerald eyes gazed up at the young woman in front of him. "I suppose I should thank you," he drawled as he flashed a wicked grin. "It's an interesting piece."

"Does this mean you'll stay," she whispered seductively. She strolled over to the bed and sat down patting the mattress at her side. He couldn't deny that she was a desirable woman and there was no real reason why he shouldn't indulge himself again especially since she was so anxious and willing. She let her robe drop slightly, exposing her naked shoulder provocatively as she continued to draw circles along the bed with her palm. He took a step towards her and then stopped. The strange feeling from earlier returning deep within his bones. He couldn't seem to let go of it. Something felt wrong.

"I can't spare anymore time this evening," Loki said finally as he took a step backward, his hand fisting the jewel in his grip. "I have things I need to do."

"Whatever you've planned for his inauguration," Lorelei forewarned as she stood from the mattress and retightened her robe. It was obvious that she was annoyed with the way the evening was progressing. "I would set it aside for another day. That's why I gave you the gem. I'm sure you can think of some much more interesting ways to disrupt the festivities now that you have this at your disposal."

"I told you I would never want to spoil such a magnificent day for my brother," he winked as he moved once more towards the doorway.

"Can I tell you a secret, Loki," the goddess asked timidly as she followed behind him. She was in such a bizarre mood this evening, he thought to himself as he turned to face her. He shrugged dismissively as he waited to hear what she wanted to say. "I never really had any interest in your brother. He is much more suited to Amora's tastes. Even when we were young. It was always you that I watched. But you never seemed to notice. I realized that you enjoyed the challenge of swaying a ladies interest away from Thor so I acted the part."

"Well, since we are indulging in confidences." He considered reflectively in his sultry accent. "I noticed your crush on me but you were too young and too smitten to be of any use to me at the time. However, I will admit that when I thought you had taken a liking to Thor it spurred me to rethink my position on the matter." He opened the door widely pausing momentarily as he continued. "Thank you for the present, Lorelei. Perhaps, I will have a little something for you the next time we meet as long as you don't get any romantic notions. I see who I want and that will never change."

Loki placed the mystical orb in a small pouch he had along his belt as he strutted through the darkened streets. He was sure that Thor was still at the pub where he had left him and his friends earlier, consuming all the ale and women that he could possibly endure in one evening's time. Fandral had been insistent in his desire to throw him the biggest party in the history of the Aesir. He said it was only the first in the countdown to Thor's induction as King but Loki couldn't suffer through any more of the cheers and praises being heralded at the thunder god. It was bad enough that he would have to withstand all the lauding that would be gushed over him when he was finally crowned. King Thor, the fates spare us, he thought to himself. Did their father really think that he was competent enough to rule during the Odinsleep? He was reckless, short tempered and short sighted except of course when he was looking after his ne'er-do-well little brother. Thor refused to let him ever rise above his shadow. It was enough to drive anyone to desperate measures. Which was where he found himself, he supposed. Before he had even realized it he had reached the boardwalk. Loki gazed out over the moonlit waters. This was his favorite place to think ever since he was a small boy. He moved slowly across the bank, deep in thought, until he reached several large boulders that jetted out into the sea. The young god sat down as he continued to listen to the sounds of the surf lapping along the rocks and the sandy shore. What should he do? He had planned on luring a few Jotunn into the vault for a little bit of fun. It wasn't as if they could ever truly get past the All-Fathers defenses. He had mastered ways of opening small gateways and he had become quite proficient at obscuring the mighty Heimdall's vision when he wanted to. His power had grown in leaps and bounds over the past year though no one would ever acknowledge it especially Thor. He thought nothing at all of the many things that he could accomplish with but a wave of his fingers. Naught but simple tricks, he would always say. Yes, simple tricks that the mighty thunder god could never hope to do. Loki sighed as he reached in his pouch and pulled out the small blue stone. Perhaps, Lorelei was right. Maybe he could think of something a little more practical to disturb the grandiose proceedings, one that didn't require the use of those crude monsters.

Loki gazed out over the water. His dark green eyes flittering across the sandy beach as the tide continued to glide in and out in a soothing motion. It was almost hypnotizing. A gentle breeze blew along the rocks as his focus became more intense. He felt truly mesmerized by the sight before him, the dark blue sea, and the soft light glittering across the shore from the large moons that rose above the skyline. Then something seemed to shimmer in the air down below. It was like a blurry image that couldn't come into focus. Loki squinted at the fuzzy shadow that was floating in the distance as he placed the gem back into its pouch. The vision seemed to get clearer. He blinked once. The form of a woman seemed to take shape from the glimmering splotch laid out before him. He blinked again and she was clearly visible. She was standing on the beach in some kind of gown that one would normally wear to bed. It was strapless and the hem stopped a few inches above her knee. The deep green fabric accentuated every curve of her figure. Loki licked his lips subconsciously as he stood up on the rock and took in the sight of this exquisite creature. Where did she come from? He had never seen her before. She glided along the beach toward where he stood. He noted the matching shoes that she held in her hand and swung gently as she walked. The way her hips swayed and the luscious red curls that framed her face stopping a few inches above her shoulders made his breath hitch. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as he descended the boulders, determined to meet her.

"Loki!" Thor's deep rumble called out to him. He glanced irritably in the direction of the voice. Hoping his brother would tell by the look on his face that he did not want to be disturbed. As his emerald eyes returned to focus on the woman once more he froze mid-step. There was no one there. "By the nines, brother where are going? And why did you never return to the celebration?" The thunder god sauntered up to meet him, patting him on the back as he laughed softly. "You look like you've lost your favorite book."

"Where could she have gone?" he murmured under his breath but not too low that his brother couldn't make out what he said.

"Who? Loki there is no one on this beach but you and I," Thor advised. His bright blue eyes suddenly taking on a concerned look as he gazed at his brother's confused features. "Why did you leave the party, brother?"

"I didn't think you'd notice," the young prince advised offhandedly as he continued to stare into the empty air. "She was right there. I know I saw her."

"Who, Loki? Who is this woman that you are so desperate to see?" His brother grinned suddenly as he began to laugh once more. "Don't tell me someone has finally melted that icy heart of yours, brother. This is a woman I must meet."

"Enough," the trickster commanded as he turned his attention back to his brother. Perhaps he was going crazy. Was he imagining people out of thin air? "What happened? Did you and your friends deplete the entire stock of ale?"

"No, but I've tired of their company," the Thunder god stated in his deep baritone voice. "I much prefer yours. Come, there are a few hours left till twilight let us make the most of it." Loki nodded with the faintest of smiles as he followed his brother up to the boardwalk. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed his brother's friendship when he was away from the rest of his usual cohorts. For all his blustering, he was his closest confidant and there was no one he trusted more. Even if he aggravated him with amazing ease. He paused for a moment as his feet settled along the hard wood planks and gazed back once more at the shoreline. The prickly sensation from earlier in the evening came over him once more but he shook it off as he continued after his brother.

Loki sat cross-legged on his bed, pencil in hand as he feverishly drew upon the sketchpad resting on his legs. He looked like a man possessed. There were scattered drawings all across his mattress, colored pencils and a few portraits that had slid along to the marbled floor. Each and every single picture was of the same woman. Although her hair varied in length and sometimes even in color. Who she was Loki had no idea but he couldn't get the images of her out of his mind. He had woken up at the crack of dawn with the mental picture of her burning in his brain. She was the woman from the beach that was all he knew.

"Do not disturb me!" the young prince growled when he heard the tap against the entrance to his bedroom chamber. The sound of the door creaking open made him burn with anger as he whipped his head toward the intruder. "Which word didn't you hear, LoreLei? Get out." He seethed as he jumped from his bed and attempted to collect the haphazardly discarded portraits that surrounded him.

"Don't be so cross," the goddess expressed in her lilting timber as she stepped further into the room. "I only wanted to see if I could be of any assistance in your endeavors for the…" Her voice faltered and the expression on her face turned to one of bitter resentment. She moved swiftly towards the bed as she picked up two portraits in her hands and stared at them in utter disbelief. "How… how did you find her?"

"Wait, you… you know her?" Loki gaped as he tightened his grip on one of the sketches that he held in his hand. He couldn't contain his excitement at the prospect that this woman was in fact real. There was a sparkle to his eyes and a brightness to his features as a smile began to form along his lips. Lorelei turned her attention away from the portraits as she observed him carefully. He was anxious for her to answer, too restless and eager to notice the calculating look that came over her dark green eyes.

"I'm merely asking how you met her." She asserted as she looked over the pictures once more. "Who is this woman? Is she a blonde or a redhead? Or can't she decide? I've never seen you behave this way." She moved her hands around the large space as if to emphasize the disarray of his chambers. "This room is a shambles and for what? To spend the morning drawing one of your little tavern harlots?"

"She's not a harlot," Loki snapped with such a fierce intensity that he could see the woman before him quake in alarm before she composed herself once more. He wasn't sure why the insult had made him so angry. The person in his pictures didn't even exist.

"Well pardon me, who is this lady who has caught your eye?" Lorelei spat out. "Perhaps, I can meet her. I'm sure she is quite charming. Is that better? Is that the way I'm supposed to react when I see one of your little toys."

"Shut up, Lorelei, stop acting like you have some claim on me," the young prince countered. His face fallen as he realized that she was in fact just a figment of his mind and that Lorelei was right. He was acting odd. He didn't feel right. There was something off with everything around him and he just couldn't grasp what it was. "Besides, I don't even know her."

"Is this your dream woman?" Lorelei pressed.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrow raised in puzzlement. His emerald eyes dissected her every movement as she collected the remaining portraits and placed them in a small pile on his bed.

"Your fantasy. You know, everyone has a fantasy. The perfect person that they create in their mind with every quality they have ever admired. Too perfect to ever really exist." Lorelei lulled softly as she sashayed toward him. "Trust me, Loki. Reality can be so much better than any make-believe woman. Why don't I remind you?" She placed her hands against his neck as she entwined her fingers into his straight black hair before bringing her mouth to his. His hand slid up her back as he pulled her closer. She tilted her head to meet his continuing kiss. He tried to lose himself in it, to make his mind go blank so that there was nothing but the physical sensations but he couldn't do it. He gripped her by the arms and tugged her away from him.

"I want to be alone, pet," he stated firmly as he moved back toward his work.

"Your being ridiculous," Lorelei argued. "You can't intend to stay hauled up here without end. You've only two more days until the coronation. I wanted to help…"

"I don't need your help with anything," Loki rasped as he stalked toward her. "Now go."

"But I have some ideas of how you could use that stone to stop...," the goddess insisted, refusing to move an inch.

"I don't need to think up anything," Loki interrupted as he grabbed hold of her by the shoulders and began directing her toward the door. "Now please leave me to my business."

"Stop manhandling me," she screeched as she pulled herself out of his grip before modifying her tone to a sweeter cadence. "I just want to help you get everything that you want."

"Well, I don't need anyone's help and the only thing I want from you at the moment is your absence, my dear," the young prince grated.

"Loki, I know lots of interesting spells," she entreated. "I could be a great asset to you if you would just let me."

"My plans have already been set," the mischievous prince advised with a quick smirk. He extended his hand toward the door hoping she would take the hint. He was quickly losing the little patience that he had. He seized her forearm with one hand and the doorknob of his chambers with the other as he prepared to throw her into the hall.

"But you can't use the Jotunn," she blurted out. An expression of complete distress falling over her face as the words left her lips. It was obviously not something she had ever intended to say. Loki pulled her back into the room and slammed his bedroom door closed with a thud.

"How did you know that?" Loki snarled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her forcefully. "I've never once said that out loud not to anyone. How could you possibly know that? What have you been up to, Lorelei. Tell me right now before I show you just how ruthless I can truly be."

"I… I… I…," she stuttered as he gripped her arms even tighter. "I asked Amora to do a spell for me a few days back. I just wanted to know what you were thinking… how you felt… about… about me… it was just a quick enchantment that's all. So I could read your thoughts for a moment. When I realized what you were planning that's when I got you that gem so you could find another way. What you've planned it's far too dangerous, Loki. Those things are animals. You can't let even one into Asgard. You don't want to have anything to do with Jotunnheim, trust me. I only want to help you. I care for you so much, Loki."

"Do you now?" he sneered as he released her arms. "Well, isn't that stupid of you, my dear. This little spell of yours must have showed you just what I think of you." Loki stared at her ominously. Foolish women and their foolish romantic ideals, he spat to himself. Thank the fates that he never succumbed to such sentimental foolhardiness. Now all his plans were ruined. The image of the red haired beauty popped into his head unbidden and he shook it away, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. The sound of his own voice echoed in his head.

"_I swear that as long as there is breath left in my body I will never let anyone or anything keep me away from you."_

What's happening to me? He thought to himself as he began to pace around the room. "Those aren't my words," he muttered under his breath. "Why am I hearing things I've never said in my life?" He looked back toward Lorelei who was still standing next to the door quietly. Her expression was one of sorrow and meekness but her eyes. Her eyes held something completely different. He stormed forward once more. "Show me this spell of yours."

"What?" she gaped.

"This spell that Amora helped you with. Show it to me now." He demanded.

"But I can't," Lorelei pleaded. "She performed it, not me."

"Then I'll have her show me," He grinned wickedly as he grabbed hold of his door.

"Amora is away. She won't be back until Thor's coronation." Lorelei replied regally. All pretense of humbleness long gone. "And I doubt she'll show you anything. You are not exactly her favorite person on a good day." Her voice was so cocky and so filled with an air of superiority that he had to stop himself from striking the smirk from her face. What the hell was she so pleased about?

"Well, I hope your little trick was worth it," He sneered as he pulled the door open. "Because this little whatever you want to call it that we have been having over the years is over. I never want to see you again."

"Pouting doesn't suit you, Loki," the goddess retorted with a quick bat of her eyes and a syrupy sweet smile. "You'll change your mind. You always do. I'm the only woman that would ever put up with you for more than a day. Do take my advice and stay clear of Jotunnheim. You don't want to associate with those beasts." He watched her exit and then slammed the door behind her. So hard that several vases on the shelves along his walls fell down and smashed into pieces on the floor. Lorelei was starting to make her sister look sane, he thought to himself as he strutted back across the room. But then who was he to talk. He hadn't been acting very rational all morning. He trailed his long slender fingers down the drawing that rested on top of the large pile along his mattress. Then without warning he picked them all up and dumped them in the waste basket beside his dresser. He fell back onto the bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. What was happening to him? He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of everything. He needed to start behaving like himself. Imagined or not, he wasn't one to fall apart over a woman. He stayed there unmoving, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax until he finally fell asleep.

He opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a garden. A great big garden with some strange monuments scattered throughout the center. Weird metal structures with tubes and things that he couldn't even begin to fathom what they could be used for. Was it some weird work of art? He puzzled. He stared at them quizzically before his eyes moved to the opposite side of the strange monstrosity. His mouth dropped open as his gaze fell upon her. She was sitting on a seat held by chains as she swung ever so slightly back and forth. He moved towards her slowly. His heartbeat thundering in his chest with every step. Why was he so nervous? Why was he so affected by her? As he got closer she caught sight of him. Her dark blue eyes surveying him coldly as she stood from her seat.

"Who are you?" she challenged. The sound of her voice struck a chord in him that he never knew existed. It made his entire body shiver. And to his surprise he found himself speechless for probably the first time in his life. He continued to walk forward until there was barely an inch between them. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked again. "No one ever comes here." His lips upturned in the slightest of smiles as he shrugged his shoulders hesitantly.

"Are you real?" he asked finally but decided he didn't want to have an answer as he enclosed her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers. A soft gentle kiss that barely connected them yet the moment he felt the touch of her lips his heart seemed to soar. She opened her mouth as he deepened the kiss, his hands still caressing her face. He never felt such pure bliss. Then her hands were on his wrists as she attempted to pull him away but he refused to let go. His lips hovering against hers. "Please don't push me away," he breathed as he feathered his lips over hers. "Don't you feel it?" he coaxed then she was kissing him again, sweeter and stronger than before. He felt her arms wrap around his waist. Whatever was happening he never wanted it to end.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 –

Heaven; that was the only tangible thought that she could form in her mind as she lost herself to the feel of his mouth moving so sensually over hers. His hands fisted into her hair as he pulled her even closer, devouring her with an unyielding enthusiasm. Her knees started to soften under the luxurious onslaught of his lips as she tightened her grip around his waist for support. She inhaled the musky smell of him in gasps during the few seconds for breath he afforded her between kisses and it only further inflamed her passion. She had never experienced such an intense feeling of longing as what surged through her body at the touch of this man. Was this what it was to be carried away by desire? What was happening to her? It scared her and excited her at the same time. She didn't even know who he was. A small voice of reason began to break through the fog of lust that had overthrown her brain and crippled her defenses. She was the Black Widow. She did not succumb to emotions.

"Let go of me," she gasped as she worked her hands between their bodies to push against his chest. He slid his hands to her shoulders as he raised himself to his full height. He was so tall. She had to crane her neck upwards to look into his eyes or she would have been staring at his chest. He was strong and it was obvious that he had no intention of releasing his hold on her. His dark green eyes gazed up and down her body as he licked his lips provocatively. Her breath came in a desperate rhythm and her face was flushed from arousal as she squirmed away from his grip. She bumped her legs into the swing behind her as she moved backward, nearly tripping over it in her mad dash to place a safe distance between them. He pushed it aside casually as he followed after her.

"Eh heh heh heh." The soft sound of his laugh brought her an unexpected feeling of comfort and the strange sense of home as she continued to observe him warily. "Where are you going?" His voice had a breathless quality that seemed to envelop her, making her yearn to be back in his arms. Her body began to move back to him of its own accord but she stopped herself as she took another step in the opposing direction. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all night."

"Thinking about me?" She replied coldly, her well-worn mask firmly in place despite the myriad of feelings that he inspired inside of her. "We have never met before. You couldn't possibly know anything about me. You are a complete stranger to me. Are you some sort of spy? KGB? Hydra?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically at the sound of her words. She couldn't get over how handsome he was. It was as if his features had been carved out of porcelain from his perfectly angled nose to his chiseled cheekbones. He was quite a sight to behold.

"I have no idea what those things are." He stated warmly as he continued to pursue her. "Please stop walking away from me. What is your name?" His accent was lush and undeniably sexy. He was dressed like a medieval prince charming straight out of a fairytale complete with black leather and subtle green accents. All that was missing was the cape.

"Interesting," she drawled frigidly as she took another step backward. She didn't trust herself to be near him. "So you can't stop thinking about me but you don't know my name. Sounds like you need to work on your research skills. Not so good at collecting Intel, huh? You want me to stop moving? How about you stop following me?"

"How about an agreement, we both stand still?" His mouth upturned in a devious smile. It was obvious that he was used to getting his own way. "And you tell me your name?"

"You first," she snapped. Internally berating herself for the show of emotion. It was a lesson that she had long since mastered and completely unlike her to forget. Never show anyone how they affect you. And this man affected her far too much. She wasn't used to losing control of her emotions and she didn't like it one bit. She took a deep breath before she continued in a more even voice. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I like your spirit." He grinned deeply. "What do I want? I want you, very badly. Even more now that I know what it is to kiss those lips of yours." The sound of his words made her entire body shiver. She craved him, too, in the worst way. She hadn't expected him to say it so bluntly. "As for my name, I give it to you gladly. I'm …"

The sharp banging of her door pounded through her brain as she shot up from her bed. A sense of relief flooded her that it had only been a dream but at the same time she felt empty as if she had lost something precious to her. She shook her head slowly and groaned as the knocking continued becoming more and more insistent. "I'm coming, Barton," she shouted. She didn't need to open the door to know who it was. Natasha glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. It read 6 am. My lord, she thought, that is early even for him. She walked to the door and pulled it open without even bothering to acknowledge the archer's presence. She stalked away from him and headed toward her small kitchenette leaving the door wide open. The black widow quickly began preparing a pot of coffee.

"Sorry, Tasha," Clint entreated as he entered the room. "I didn't realize you'd still be asleep. You've usually run around Central Park and are doing yoga by now."

"What do you want?" She snipped irritably. She wasn't really angry with Hawkeye. She was annoyed with herself and the feelings that man inspired even if it was only a dream.

"Perhaps, I should wait for your first cup of coffee to do its job," the archer jested as he leaned against the counter at her side. He held out a confidential file for her to take as he grinned down at her. "Got our next orders from Fury. A real tricky one. You're going to love it." She glanced at the folder in his hand and then back up to his soft chestnut eyes. Natasha gave him the faintest of smiles. It was good to be back. She resolved to push the strange dream out of her mind and the imaginary prince right along with it. It didn't mean anything. Just the result of some over stimulated brain activity. Nothing more than a by-product from jet lag. No real person could ever affect her that way, she reasoned. It was time for her to throw herself into her next assignment. The mission that was all that mattered.

Loki opened his eyes the moment that the woman had disappeared in his dream. He sat there for a moment gazing around his bedroom chamber in a daze. He realized that he had been dreaming but it had felt so real. He could still feel her in his arms. The smell of her hair. The soft moans that she made as she kissed him. The way her body had trembled with desire while it was pressed so close to his. The way she had held onto him. The feel of her fingertips. The sound of her voice. Why did it have to be imaginary? Why had his damned mind thought her up in the first place? His piercing emerald eyes glanced at the waste basket filled with her pictures. Loki stood up from the bed in a huff.

"How does one wake up one day suddenly obsessed with some fictional person?" He remarked out loud as he stalked towards the bin of discarded drawings. He grabbed one and traced his finger along the outline of her face. She was even more beautiful in his dream, he mused to himself. "By the All-Father, how did you get into my head?" He sulked back towards his bed as he continued to stare at the portrait in his hand, flopping back down on the mattress dejectedly. Just how pathetic had he become? His dark green eyes trailed across his dresser until they stopped on the blue jewel resting along the wood. It all started after she gave him that, he thought suddenly as he let the picture fall from his grasp. Was this that witch's way of getting back at him for not returning her pathetic feelings? Did she get Amora to cast some kind of weird enchantment on him with this thing? Loki picked up the small gem and held it firmly in his hand. But Lorelei had been so jealous when she had seen the drawings he had made of the red haired woman. The resentment was so strong that she had practically reeked with it. He saw it in her eyes as plain as day. Why would she be envious of a woman that she had forced him to think of? Wouldn't she have been happy her little spell was working? But she was definitely pleased with herself about something when she left here. What was Lorelei up to? He twirled the mystical orb around his fingers. The voice from his dreams floated through his mind.

"_You would never let anyone or anything keep you away from me. Isn't that what you always tell me?"_

"Get out of my head," He growled as he threw the blue rock with all his might. It sailed across the room and crashed into the full length mirror that adorned the far wall. This had to stop. If this madness didn't end he was going to go insane.

"What's going on?" Thor's deep rumble broke him from his thoughts as his brother entered the room. His crystal blue eyes surveying the damage and the strange gem that lied along the floor. "Loki, what are you doing? It is already late afternoon and you haven't left your rooms. There are trays of untouched food outside your door. One for breakfast and another for the mid-day meal. And now this?" He pointed his hand toward the shattered looking-glass as he awaited a response.

"I think someone is messing with my mind," the young prince answered honestly. "Not just someone, Lorelei. Obviously with help from her sister."

"I expect it from Amora," Thor professed as he moved across the floor and bent down to pick up the blue orb. "You should have never involved yourself with her sister. It was only a matter of time before one of them did something to you in retaliation for some perceived grievance."

"It's not like I ever led her on or anything," Loki protested as his eyes fell back to the portrait lying across his bed. Valhalla, how desperate he was to touch her again. He would close his eyes right now if he could be assured that he would dream of that gorgeous red head once more. Yes, this was definitely Amora's handiwork. It had to be. "She knew exactly what she was getting into when she involved herself with me. A casual fling that is all we ever were. The woman's unhinged."

"What exactly is it that she has done?" The thunder god inquired. "Does it have something to do with this?" He held up the small jewel in his palm.

"I think so," the young prince revealed, picking up the drawing from his mattress. "And this. This woman. I can't stop thinking about her. I keep seeing these images of her flashing through my mind. I dreamt about her. I think I'm in… I feel like I… by the roots of Yggdrasil, it's like I'm in love with her. It's awful." Thor burst out laughing at the sound of his brother's words. The deep and hearty rumble echoing through the large chamber. "It's not funny. You think it's funny?" He stared at the picture in his hands. He maneuvered his fingers as if to tear it into pieces but he faltered. He couldn't seem to make himself do it. The young god folded it up instead and placed it in the sheath of the dagger along his belt.

"I'm sorry, brother," Thor wheezed between chuckles. "But they couldn't have thought of a more perfect retribution." Loki's dark green eyes narrowed in anger as he snatched the gem out of his brother's hand. "I'm sorry, Loki, truly. You're right. It's not a laughing matter. They have no right to mess with your heart that way. Let us tell Father. He will force her to undo it."

"No, no, absolutely not," Loki protested. "No one else can know about it. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Then what do you suggest we do, brother?" the thunder god asked.

"I'll beat her at her own game," the trickster replied wickedly as he tightened his grip on the jewel. "She said she got this thing from Eitri. I'm going to find out exactly how it works from the horse's mouth."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? They don't exactly like you." Thor forewarned in a fatherly tone. Normally when his brother spoke to him that way it grated on his nerves but at the moment to his astonishment he found it rather comforting.

"But they like gold. They're greedy little things and besides I don't have any other ideas," the young prince admitted.

"Then I guess we are off to Nidavellir," Thor stated as he moved towards the door.

"You can't come with me," Loki remarked in surprise. "Father is holding a banquet for you tonight. If you went you would never get back on time."

"You are not going into Nidavellir without me," the Thunder God commanded. "You are more important than a banquet, brother, no matter whose hosting it." The young prince blinked at him in surprise and then he smiled warmly at his older sibling. Sometimes, he got so caught up in the annoyances and jealousy of the little things of life that he forgot that he meant as much to his brother as his brother meant to him.

The sound of their boots echoed along the sleek marble floor. This place brought back horrible memories and the desire for a little retribution but Loki took a deep breath and concentrated on the moment at hand and his reason for being here.

"Aye, why be bringin' dat one wit ye?" The dwarf exasperated as he watched the Asgardian princes enter the temple. "Ye know he no welcome here."

"Enough, Eitri," Thor ordered as he stopped in front of the small man. "My brother needs information and you're going to supply it to him. Is that understood?" The elderly dwarf scratched his beard soothingly as he seemed to appraise the situation before he nodded in deference to the crowned prince.

"Whit is it ye' want?" Eitri asked as he turned his gaze to the trickster. The distain for him was apparent in the firm set of his jaw and the twitch of his features.

"Amora and Lorelei were here a few days ago and they purchased this from you," Loki began as he held out the blue gem toward the elderly dwarf. "I want to know how it works. What it does and how you can undo a spell that is cast from it."

"Who be tellin' ye they came to ol' Eitri for dat?" the dwarf chuckled. "Amora no been here for months past. That no came from me. I know whit tis' is tho'. Tis' a piece o' titanium stone from realms beyon' the nine. It no belong here."

"What do you mean beyond the nine realms?" the young prince puzzled.

"There be worm holes all over these ol' realms," Eitri replied forebodingly. "Lead to dark places an' even darker beings. No want be' messin' whit dat. Only fools travel there."

"You know what it is," Loki snapped as he took a menacing step forward. He came for answers not spooky stories. "So tell me how it works and how I can break a spell that was made with it."

"I ain't no sorcerer, boy," the elderly dwarf spat. "I can tell ye' whit tis does but no can show ye' how tis done. Control's de' mind if ye' touch it to the flesh and say the proper chant, me ain't knowin' it tho' so don't ye' be askin' and those under da' influence have cold blue lifeless eyes. Plus dat stone ye holdin' will shoot a powerful ball o' energy whit da proper conduit like a spear or a staff. That's all it do. Are we done?" Loki stared at the gem in his hand as he contemplated what the dwarf had just said. If it was true than she wasn't using this on him. His eyes weren't blue and Amora never touched him with it. Lorelei had the power of a tiny insect. She couldn't have done anything to him.

"No, we're not done," Loki rasped as he raised his eyes back to the tiny man. "Have you ever seen a magical sphere about three times the size of this that was smooth like marble?" A strange look came over the dwarf's face.

"Don't ye be messin' whit dat'," Eitri brooded. "No good can ever come from dat'."

"What is it?" the young prince insisted. "Tell me!"

"Whit ye be describin' be the Moebius stone," the elderly dwarf divulged quietly as he rubbed his beard nervously. "Tis be very powerful. Twas' made to alter time. A bad thing. Supposed to be buried someplace deep. No good ever came from da' likes o' dat. Stay clear me warnin' ya'. Nuttin' but bad karma whit dat. Now we done?"

"Yes," the mischievous prince replied softly as his gaze drifted back to the blue rock lying in his hand. He was more confused than ever.

"Then where be me gold?" Eitri ordered. "Me no' dole out information for free no' even for Royalty."

"Here," Loki bit off irritably as he threw a small pouch of gold coins at the elderly dwarf's feet. "Take it, you old fool."

"Now what?" Thor pondered as they made their way through the palace corridors toward the banquet hall.

"I don't know," Loki exasperated. He had hoped to find answers and a cure for what ailed him but he was only more confused than ever. What was Amora doing with a stone that altered time?

"We need to tell the All-Father," the thunder god insisted. "We can't let Amora be walking around with something like that. It should be placed in the vaults so no one can ever use it."

"Amora's plans are the last thing that I'm concerned with," the young prince retorted angrily. "I need to get this woman out of my head. It's like she is haunting me."

"How do you know she isn't real? If they didn't cast a spell with the blue gem you have then maybe this lady you keep seeing has nothing to do with Amora," Thor inquired curiously. "You should go to Heimdall. Show him the picture and see if he can't locate this mysterious woman. Perhaps the fates are trying to tell you something."

"Don't be an idiot," Loki commented as he continued to strut down the halls. They were definitely late and their father was going to be anything but pleased.

"How can you be so sure," the thunder god insisted. "You said yourself that Lorelei was jealous of these drawings you made."

"Heimdall is not exactly fond of me," the young god reflected as he began to consider his brothers words. The idea of her being real greatly appealed to him but the likely hood of such a thing was beyond doubtful. It was near to impossible. Yet, the feelings that he felt in his dream were so real and incredible. He had been so happy while he was with her. "He would never search for anyone for me. The only thing that would come from me approaching him would be that I would be the laughing stock of the entire realm."

"You forget, in a day and a half I will be King and he will have no choice but to do as I say," Thor smiled. "I will order him to search the realms for that woman and to never breath a word of it to a soul." Loki froze in mid-step as he turned towards his brother. What if she did exist? Perhaps in another realm. Vanaheim or even Midgard. Lorelei had been upset by the sight of her. Maybe she knows that she is real. Perhaps she was pleased because she knew that he didn't believe that she was anything more than a figment of his imagination. "Promise me one thing though, brother. That when the banquet is over you will give that gem in your pocket to our father and inform him of the Moebius stone that Amora has. You never have to mention the woman in your dreams but he needs to know about that stone before she does something horrible with it. Tell him, it is the right thing to do." Loki nodded in agreement. The truth was that he probably would have agreed to any demands for the slightest chance at seeing that gorgeous woman once more. He could barely think of anything else. She was consuming him bit by bit.

"I see my sons have finally arrived," Odin remarked stonily as they entered the banquet. Thor had forbid the guards to announce them. Hoping to slip into the party with as little fanfare as possible. The thunder god opened his mouth to speak but the All-Father waved his hand dismissively as he continued to talk. "Your mother has assured me over and over for the last hour that our children would never be so disrespectful of us and our many guests without a very good reason. So for the sake of the occasion I shall assume that she is correct and let the two of you enjoy the festivities but I want a full account as to why in the morning."

"Yes, father," the two princes responded in unison. Loki watched as his father led Thor towards the center of the room. Obviously, to begin the toast for the soon to be King. The young god couldn't deny the pang of jealousy that bubbled under the surface at the sight of his father with his arm wrapped around his brother while he was all but forgotten on the side lines. But he had more important things on his mind than sibling rivalry. He smiled amicably at his father's toast and clapped with all the rest of the well-wishers as he slowly mingled through the party. He wondered when would be an appropriate time for him to exit quietly back to his chambers.

"What were you and your brother up to that made you so late?" Lorelei inquired as she stood at his side.

"I was quite serious when I said that I wanted nothing more to do with you," the young prince snapped. "Whatever you hoped to accomplish with your little scheme's I promise you that you will be unsuccessful."

"I told you, Loki, I only want to help you," the goddess insisted. "The clock is ticking to the coronation. And if you would stop being such an ill-mannered lout I could help you with your plans."

"I have no plans," Loki stated calmly. "I've changed my mind."

"Oh, please, Loki," Lorelei chuckled at first but then her face slowly became serious as she observed the trickster closely. "You're serious?" The young god turned his dark green gaze upon her. She believed him but more than that this news pleased her. Why was Lorelei so obsessed with his would-be interference with Thor's inauguration? What was it that she was after? "So was that what delayed you? Some brotherly bonding that gave you a change of heart?"

"It's really none of your concern, my dear," Loki retorted. "I would be more concerned with what you are going to tell the All-Father when I give him that stone of yours this evening. I'm sure he will be curious about your new dabbling's."

"Why in the world would you do that?" Lorelei spat out irritably. She was obviously unhappy by the prospect of having the attention of Odin directed toward her. The sight of which brought a wicked smile to the young god's face.

"Why not?" Loki beamed with satisfaction.

"Because it is powerful and it is at your disposal, why would you ever give it up? You never do anything if there isn't something in it for you." The goddess reasoned as her dark green eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"It is the right thing to do," he taunted his smile becoming even more malicious.

"Now you sound like your brother," she sneered as a sudden realization seemed to fall over her. "You showed it to Thor? He's the one who wants you to give it to Odin? But since when do you listen to him."

"I'll leave you to your little musings," Loki intoned sarcastically as he strutted toward the other side of the room. He had more than enough of her for one night. She followed after him determinedly. He did his best to ignore her presence as he perused the long table of food arranged against the wall.

"What's in it for you, Loki? What is Thor going to do for you?" Lorelei insisted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you won't get into too much trouble. It's not like you did anything with it," he smirked as he reached across towards the other side of the table for one of his favorite fruits. Lorelei's eyes fell along his belt and the white piece of paper that stuck out slightly against the handle of the dagger at his side. She snatched it, unfolding it quickly to reveal the portrait that he had made earlier. Loki grabbed it back from her, his emerald eyes blazing with anger.

"I've truly had enough of you," Loki scowled as he refolded the portrait so that no one else could see the image it contained. "Leave my side before I find a use for that dagger."

"You showed that to Thor didn't you?" Lorelei fumed as she took a step closer to him. "What do you think he is going to do for you? Why are you suddenly so relaxed about him being crowned King? No delays, no little tricks to put a dark cloud in his day? It's about her isn't? Your sad little fantasy."

"I'm warning you, Lorelei," the young god vowed.

"I think it's my turn to warn you," She slithered in her saccharinely tone. "She doesn't exist except in your sad little head because you are too pathetic to give your heart to a living, breathing woman who would do anything for you. She's my gift to you. So enjoy your little obsession while it eats away at your sanity. If you think Thor can help you find her, he can't. There is no one to find, you fool." She took a step back, brushing her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder as she gave him a sweet smile, a glaring contrast to the malevolent look held within her eyes. "Your brother will be King and you, the lowly and forgotten second son can sit in your room surrounded by your myriad of pictures of your phantom woman and your broken dreams. Its more than you deserve." She took a step away from him and he grabbed her upper arm vehemently.

"Whatever you and your sister did, undo it." He ordered through gritted teeth.

"I've truly had enough of you," Lorelei taunted as she broke free from his hold. "Let me leave you to your musings." She stormed out of the hall as he stood there seething. Loki stared down at the folded paper in his hand. His head was pounding and he could feel his blood boiling with umbrage at her words. She was messing with the wrong person. He inhaled sharply as he strutted back toward the table and held the paper over the flame of the large candle that made up the centerpiece. He stared at it coldly as it caught fire, watching the flames begin to engulf the parchment before dropping it on an empty dish so it could burn to ash.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 –

"She may not have given the slightest pause to you being over two hours late to a celebration that we planned months ago but if your mother finds you starting a bonfire on her elaborately decorated and painstakingly prepared banquet table I guarantee you it won't be pretty," Odin remarked as he stood next to the young prince. Loki's dark emerald eyes remained focused on the final embers dying off as the last of the paper melted into cinders.

"My apologies, father, on both counts," the young god imparted sincerely as he turned his gaze towards the All-Father. There was the slightest smile along his father's lips and a compassionate look held in his light blue eye.

"What bothers you so, my son?" Odin entreated thoughtfully. "You are even more withdrawn than usual this evening. Is there anything that I can do?"

"It's… it's nothing," the young prince lied. What he wouldn't give to feel the way he had just barely two days ago. Things were so simple for him then before Lorelei and her sister got their hands on his head and did their strange tricks on his heart. It was a horrible feeling to yearn so for someone that you could never have. He had to find some way to free himself from whatever enchantment they put upon him. This heartache that he was experiencing it wasn't real and once he found a way to break the spell it would be over. Yet, knowing that did nothing to sooth the depression that filled him at the thought of never seeing that woman again. There was a part of him that didn't want to believe LoreLei's claims. He wanted the fantasy. He wanted that red-headed beauty to be real. He reached into the pouch along his belt and brought out the blue gem. He twirled it between his fingers for a brief moment before he offered it to his father. "I promised Thor I would give this to you. It was given to me by LoreLei and I went to Nidavellir to find out what it does. It's definitely not something that I need. It is the reason we were late this evening, Father. It was my fault, as always." Odin took the sparkling gem and surveyed it slowly before bringing his gaze back to his youngest son.

"I shall see that it is placed in the vault. There is a story that goes with this I'm sure," the All-father teased before his voice took on a more serious tone. "But what I really want to know is what has caused the light in your eyes to dim so. I don't know what that piece of paper was but I saw your face as you watched it burn. You looked like a man in mourning."

"I discovered something that I really, really wanted and I don't think I can ever have it," Loki divulged in hushed tones.

"From the cradle I've never known you for one to give up easily when you wanted something," the All-Father professed as he rested his hand tenderly along his son's shoulder. "I've never known you to give up at all. It's an attribute of yours that I very much admire. Don't lose that trait when you need it the most, my son. Who is she?"

"What?" Loki gaped. Was he really that transparent? Had the god of mischief truly fallen so low that he was that easy to read?

"The woman who has stolen your heart what is her name?" Odin asked again. But the young god couldn't answer. He couldn't possibly disclose to the King of the nine realms what a complete fool had been made out of him. He didn't want to admit that he didn't even know the woman's name and that she was, in fact, just a by-product of some nasty spell to make him suffer for his philandering ways. That for the first time in his life he actually had sentimentalities stirring inside of his heart for another person and she was no more than a figment of his imagination. That even knowing that he longed to close his eyes and relive the delusion rather than go back to the way he was before she popped into his head. No, no, it was much better that he didn't speak. "It's alright, Loki. I will not press you. Follow your instincts and trust your heart, my son. I must return to our guests but if you change your mind and you wish to talk I am here for you, my boy."

"Father, there is something else that I need to tell you," Loki exhaled slowly. He had been debating all evening with himself whether he should divulge the information or not. He had toyed with the idea of using his knowledge of the stone as leverage for getting Amora to release him from his torment. He imagined the very last thing that she wanted was for Odin to know what she had. He couldn't fathom why she would have gotten mixed up with such a strange and dark artifact in the first place. Whatever she intended to do with it, one could be certain it had something to do with her obsession for Thor. That alone was a reason to ensure that the All-Father seized it from the sorceress. Loki had even dabbled in the notion of stealing it from her for himself and seeing if he couldn't find a use for it. But deep down he knew that his brother was right. Although he hated it when the thunder god knew best, it was too dangerous to not have it under lock and key. "There is more than just that blue gem. Lorelei and Amora they have acquired this…"

"The Moebius stone," Odin interrupted. "Yes, Lorelei brought it to my attention last night. It seems they stumbled upon it in their travels a few weeks ago and didn't realize what it was. It is safely in the vault now as it should be. You needn't concern yourself with it, my son." Loki couldn't believe his ears as he watched his father walk toward a small group of noblemen a few feet from him. She gave it to the All-Father. She must have given it to him after he had left her that evening. She handed it over long before he even hinted that he was going to give him the Titanium gem. What was the point of them acquiring either of these magical pieces if they were going to so freely bequeath away both. He brushed his hand through his hair in frustration; nothing made sense to him anymore. He caught sight of Thor in the opposite corner surrounded by the Warrior's Three as they made yet another toast in honor of the thunder god. He dashed toward the exit. He couldn't stand another moment suffocating inside of this banquet hall. He needed fresh air and a clear head.

As usual, he found himself sitting on the rocks at the edge of the water, skipping stones into the dark blue sea. He needed to locate Amora. It was the fastest way to free him of this torment, if this was her doing than she would have to be able to undo it. He could search the royal libraries to see if he could uncover any hint of how to perform an enchantment of this kind but he wouldn't have a clue of where to begin. This had to be some kind of dark magic. It wasn't just going to be sitting in a book on the shelves marked how to torture your enemies. He tossed another rock across the waters as he watched it bounce along the surface. The image of the flame haired beauty continued to tumble through his mind no matter how hard he tried to push it away. She was relentless in her pursuit of him it seemed. He could see her sweet blue eyes and the smile that melted his heart with every breath he took. She was driving him insane. The sound of his own voice began to echo from somewhere deep within him.

"_You are my greatest treasure. I want so much to be a good husband to you and a good father to our baby."_

Loki shook his head at the words that bore into his mind. He placed his hands over his ears and pressed them tightly against his skull. This was beyond cruel and he couldn't take much more. The soft sounds of her voice fluttered through him.

_"You are."_

"What kind of sick joke is this?" he gaped. He stood from the boulders, his chest heaving and his eyes beginning to glaze with tears as he tried to calm himself. He felt as if he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. What had they done to him? His own voice filled his ears once more.

"_No, I'm not but I'm trying."_

"Enough, Enough!" He shouted at the empty air. "By the nines, why would anyone ever make me think such a thing?" But the old voices only came again. His was first.

_"I swear that as long as there is breath left in my body I will never let anyone or anything keep me away from you."_

And then the sweet melody of hers followed.

_"You would never let anyone or anything keep you away from me. Isn't that what you always tell me?"_

"It's not possible," he murmured to himself. "It isn't." He had no children. He wiped the tears away from his cheeks as he remembered what Eitri had told him about the stone.

"_Tis be very powerful. Twas' made to alter time. A bad thing. Supposed to be buried someplace deep."_

"Why would she hand it over to the All-Father?" Loki rasped to himself. "She told me it was Amora's and then only a few hours later at most she is donating it to Odin's precious vault of old dusty relics. Why? That stone was so powerful and yet I didn't feel it at first? The whole time I was in her bed I felt nothing not until she brought me back toward the dresser. How can that be unless it hadn't been there earlier? Is that the spell she cast on me? No, No, that's crazy." The young prince leaped from the boulder in his mad dash toward the boardwalk. He needed to see this Moebius stone again. He couldn't shake the feeling that she had given it to Odin to keep it locked away from him.

The mischievous prince nodded to the guards as they let him pass inside the large chamber. There were so many treasures lining the walls. He remembered when his father use to bring him and Thor here as children and tell them stories about each one. How he had acquired it and what it meant to the safety of the nine realms that it was housed here and safely guarded. At the far end on top of a pedestal was the Casket of Winters, a large blue rock of mystical potency that had once belonged to the Jotunn. How the stories of those beasts had terrified him as a small child. He remembered Thor boasting how he would one day kill them all. His dark emerald eyes continued to survey his surroundings until finally he came upon the newest artifact, the Moebius stone. He took a tentative step towards it.

"Pardon me, Your Royal Highness," the guard said as he opened the outer room door. "LoreLei is requesting entrance. She knew you were here and asked to be allowed in to speak with you."

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki chuckled as he let his hand hover along the marbled stone before reaching down and picking it up. "Let the wench in." he smirked. He could feel the power of the orb radiating all around him as he held it gently in his palm. LoreLei sauntered through the doorway with a confident gate as she stared back at him regally. "What are you following me, LoreLei, like the little bug you are?"

"I've come to put you out of your misery," the goddess replied sweetly. "The spell that Amora cast on you is much harsher than I intended. I only wanted to give you a little taste of what it has been like for me over the years to feel the way I do about you and for you always to be so distant from me. No matter how hard I try to please you. But I can't stand to see you in so much pain. I love you too much."

"Really?" the young god sneered. "And what do you intend to do about it?"

"I know the incantation to stop it," Lorelei revealed as she moved closer. "I can tell you it and then you can free yourself and we can start over."

"How convenient of you to come to me now with that little bit of information," the trickster grinned wickedly as he raised the sphere in his hand so that it was level with his eyes. "Now that I'm here and holding this."

"What good is that to you?" the goddess objected. "It's a horribly dark conduit that's why I gave it to your father. Nothing good can come from the power held inside that globe. It's best that it stays hidden here."

"I've taught you well, haven't I? So very persuasive in speech you are, my dear," Loki seethed as he stalked forward, his dark green eyes filled with ire. "Tell me, my pet, how many more years of lessons did I gift you with before you did this to me?"

"What in the world do you mean?" Lorelei gaped but he could see the slight nervousness that passed through her eyes at his words.

"You had me for a moment… had me doubting my instincts and believing your logical explanations, always so reasonable and convincing just as I would be in your place. You rarely miss a beat. You are quite the star pupil," Loki continued forcefully. "But not after tonight. It's not just her you took me from is it? Tell me do I have a son or a daughter?" Her dark green eyes widened in disbelief and her lips parted as she stared in stunned silence before she regained her composure.

"I'm so sorry, Loki," the goddess sympathized. "Amora went way too far to put something like that in your mind."

"I wasn't supposed to remember anything was I?" the young god needled. "The look on your face when you saw those portraits. What a snag in all your hard work wasn't it? Give it up, LoreLei. There is no way that you will ever convince me that she isn't real. She is my wife, isn't she? My future wife? I haven't met her yet but she's mine. I know it… I felt it... I love her and I swore to her that I would never let anyone keep me away from her."

"You really have lost your mind," the goddess insisted. "Are you listening to yourself, Loki?"

"A boy or a girl? Tell me!" he bellowed.

"There is no child," Lorelei stated calmly. "And you've never been married. Really, Loki, can you actually imagine yourself committing your life to one woman. Amora took this all too far and I'm sorry. As angry as I was with you I never wished for you to endure this kind of agony."

"The only spell Amora cast is with this abomination between my fingers and I'm going to put things back the way they are supposed to be," Loki vowed.

"And exactly how do you intend to manage that," the sorceress slithered eerily.

"I'm going to tell the All-Father," the mischievous prince pronounced confidently. "He will know what to do. He is more powerful than me and Amora combined. He can fix it."

"Oh my, I almost forgot how childish you could be in your younger years," Lorelei cackled, brushing her long strawberry blonde hair back along her shoulder as she began to circle the room slowly. "Are you really going to go running to your Father with your crazy stories? You will be a laughing stock."

"I won't let you keep her from me," Loki promised.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but I see its time you knew the truth," She stated coldly. "What I did was for you. You are right a spell was cast with that stone. It was enacted by you when you were near death. You wanted me to stop you from bringing the Jotunn into Asgard. You can't imagine the horrible things that would have happened to you if you had gone through with that prank before Thor's inauguration. It would set off a series of events that would lead to your destruction, Loki. I only tried to spare you."

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki mused with a shake of his head. "You never stop."

"Use your head, Loki. Who else could have cast it? Me? I haven't the talent. You've said so yourself," Lorelei insisted. "And if Amora had created anything then Thor would be fawning at her feet. What could she possibly win by bringing you back here?"

"I'm not falling for any more of your tricks," Loki swore.

"You want to undo this spell? You will be all alone and broken and mere minutes from death when you awaken. No family, no friends, nothing at all until you finally meet your sad and lonely end." Lorelei revealed solemnly.

"Yes, I'm sure. That is why this woman is filling my heart near to bursting with happiness," the young god retorted. "Because of all the horrors that await me in our future."

"You may have found happiness for a little while but it didn't last, how could it with what you are? She left you. You couldn't keep the truth hidden from her forever. It broke your heart but you moved on," Lorelei stated forebodingly. "You want proof that I'm telling the truth? Put your hand on that casket, Loki. Go ahead. I dare you to touch it and see the truth for yourself."

"I'm not playing your pathetic little games," Loki insisted as he began to walk toward the exit. "I'm getting my life back."

"What's the matter, Loki, too afraid to face the real you?" Lorelei taunted. "I bet Thor wouldn't hesitate to test his mettle." He froze at her words, turning back to face her angrily. She walked toward the casket of winters and grazed her finger along its edge. "Is this the mystical piece that frightens you so that you can't even do this?" She let her palm linger along the top before removing it slowly. "Tell me, Loki, do you still have nightmares of Frost Giants coming after you the way you did when you were a little boy? Running to your big brother to save you?" Loki stalked forward.

"You don't scare me and neither does this stupid rock," he bit off angrily as he slammed his free hand on top of the large blue cube. His eyebrows knit together in shock as he noticed the strange blue tint that began to spread along his fingers until it covered the back of his hand and began to trail up his wrist. He pulled his hand away abruptly as if it burned although it hadn't hurt in the slightest. Loki stared at his fingers watching the pale flesh return slowly as he maneuvered his hand back and forth in front of him. "What sorcery is this?"

"It's what you are Loki," Lorelei smirked. "Go ask your supposed father to fill you in on the details of your true parentage, Laufeyson. How he found you abandoned in the Jotunn temple after battle, cast off and forgotten so he took you to Asgard."

"Just more lies… you... you are filled to the brim with lies and manipulations," he gaped, his dark green eyes still boring into his hand. He reached out slowly, hesitantly and placed it on again as he watched the color spread once more until he was completely in his Jotunn form.

"You have a second chance, Loki, take it," Lorelei tempted at his side. "Odin never loved you. You are just a pawn to him. Deep down haven't you always known that? Thor has always been the golden boy, the favored son because you were nothing more than a power play. A little souvenir that he took from Jotunnheim in the hopes of making some sort of peace between the two realms when the opportunity arose to use you. You should have seen how Thor turned on you when he discovered what you were. He could never see beyond the true color of your skin. You know how he despises the Jotunn race. The childhood you shared, the battles you fought together, it was all forgotten once he saw what you were. You were tossed out, betrayed, treated like refuse in a land that once named you their prince. Is that what you want to go back to?" Loki felt his heart breaking as his bright crimson eyes bore down into the blue skin adorning his hands. How could he deny what was right in front of him? Laufey's son? It all made sense. Why he always felt so different, so out of place. What would Thor think if he saw him now? There was no love lost between him and that race. That race, his race. He wasn't an Aesir. The image of them as young boys quickly flashed through his mind and the sound of Thor's words pounded through his head.

"_When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!"_

He was that monster. By the nines, he was the very thing he feared most as a child. Why did they lie to him? His mind was on overload, his chest ached and his head throbbed. He felt like he was going to be sick. His mother? His mother must have known. His entire life was a lie.

"Use this chance to change things, Loki," Lorelei continued to whisper at his side. "You have the advantage this time. You can come after Odin without him ever suspecting a thing. And why not? After all the lies he's told you, the way he used you for his own ends. He has no idea you know. He still thinks you are his little puppet but you can show him that he is the real fool. You would make a much better king than he or Thor could ever be. You can rule this world. Make them regret every lie, every second that you felt like you weren't good enough when you are so far above them. You can get revenge on every single one of them."

"I can't deny the truth in your words," he breathed dejectedly as a single tear trailed down the side of his face. "Why shouldn't I get everything I want?" Loki tightened his hold on the Moebius stone as he lifted it in front of him, gazing at it intently. "And what I want is her and I… I think I know how to get to her." He could feel the cold temperature in his limbs increase as he concentrated harder and harder, thinking of the cold and the ice and the frost of Jotunnheim. He could see the condensation begin to form along his hands. The hand touching the casket and the one holding the sphere. The covering of water started to harden and turn to ice, jetting out from the tips of his fingers and surrounding the mystical stone until it was slowly becoming encased in frost. A bridge of ice began to fan out connecting the orb and the casket. "I'm going to destroy this stone."

"Don't do it, Loki, you won't like what you find in the future," Lorelei warned crossly. Her face pinched in a determined scowl. "You'll have nothing. Do you hear me? She's already gone. She and your son are dead. You don't want to go back. There is nothing but pain there for you."

"You're just trying to mess with my head," Loki grated trying to hold back the tears that were rapidly filling up his eyes at the idea that his wife and child might be gone. "It doesn't matter. Even if it's true, it doesn't matter. I don't care if they're gone because once I destroy this thing of yours then I'll remember them all on my own. Even if they are dead like you say and all my enemies have crushed me to bits. Even if the world is as dreary as you claim it to be. I'll have my memories of them and I don't care how few they are or how short our time was together as long as I have them in my heart. That's all I want." The sheets of ice grew harder and more potent as he began to pull from his magic sending as much energy as he could inside the orb, raking the caskets power through his icy link to help him in his work. He was determined to explode it into smithereens. "I don't care if I'm seconds from dying, just to know them again for those final moments. That would be enough." A crackling sound like thunder filled his ears and a blinding flash came from the center point of the sphere as it imploded under the pressure of the ice and the magical force that he had been imposing from the inside pushing out. A million shards of stone and glass shattered towards him with a rush of wind that propelled him across the room. A white cloud rose in the air. His body felt weightless and the world around him seemed to fall away into a swirl of smoke and dust. He felt his head smash against a jagged hard surface and then he lost consciousness as the darkness overtook him once more.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 -

The strange sense of wrongness that had come over her a few moments ago had vanished without a trace. Natasha squeezed her son even closer. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly. There had been a second when she had felt as if she had been pulled away from him yet she was still at his side. A strange ripple passed along her skin as she came to the realization that she hadn't moved at all. She knelt there holding onto him with all of her strength. The dark feeling was gone but she was still afraid.

"I'm here again?" Sacha whispered into her shoulder. "Was I gone very long?"

"You never went anywhere, Sweetheart," Natasha murmured soothingly as she placed a series of kisses along the back of his head.

"Of course I did, Mommy," the little boy reiterated as he pulled away slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "He did it… He destroyed it… She can't use it anymore."

"You mean the Moebius stone? Loki destroyed it? But you said only a few moments ago... I don't understand. What changed?" Natasha probed as she held his hands along her lap. A sigh of relief came over her body. "How do you know this?"

"I'm here aren't I, silly?" he grinned widely, showing off his dimples and the happiness in his dark blue eyes. "And the serum will work. I have seen that, too." His expression suddenly changed as his little eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "There is still the matter of the blonde one, the man. Wait... He searches for you." His smile deepened once more when he finished his sentence.

"Thor is looking for me?" the black widow inquired. Had something happened to Loki or Rowan? Thor knew that she was in Midgard. Why would he be looking for her? "Do you know why? What's happening?"

"Thor? Is that the blonde man's name?" Sacha mused as Natasha nodded. "I didn't mean him, Mommy. It is Loki. He will be here soon. He is just trying to find his way. Can't you feel it the way that I do? Don't you normally know when he comes?"

"You mean here in my dreams?" she smiled. Just the thought of seeing Loki even in a dream made her heartbeat quicken. If he came to her now he could meet their son. How strange but how wonderful, she thought happily. The stone was destroyed which meant that Rowan would live and she had the serum. Everything was going to be alright. The fear she had felt earlier was finally dissipating. "I don't know. He just appears or sometimes he is already there when I fall asleep. I never understood it very much. I suppose it depends on whose dreaming first." Then her sapphire eyes caught sight of him in the doorway of their bedroom chamber. His dark green gaze was glassy and bloodshot as if he had been crying for weeks and had not even begun to graze the surface of the tears that were held within him. His expression was so heartbreaking that she was afraid to speak. The panic and dread returning to her tenfold. She was scared to death of what he had sought her out to tell her. She stood up slowly still holding her son's hand enclosed in her own.

"Are you asleep?" he asked nervously not making the slightest move to come any closer than the entranceway. It was an odd question. How else would she be here? She nodded her head but words seemed lost to her. Did something happen to Rowan? No, Sacha had told her that she would be fine if they got rid of the stone. Why was her husband in such a state of despair? Was it Thor? "Do you remember what you were doing before you fell asleep? Are you… are you alright wherever you are? I can't imagine why I would be sleeping. Perhaps, I am injured. I don't know. This… this feels real to me, Natasha, but… my mind is so messed up. I'm... afraid to touch you. I'm scared to death to move." He admitted. He brushed his hand through his long black hair, his hand visibly shaking as he did so. His gaze dropped to the floor. "I'm afraid you'll disappear if I do. That I was too late… that I can't fix it… that you really are gone." He looked up at her then. His dark emerald eyes fixed on hers. There was so much sadness held within them, so much regret and fear. What had happened? "That… I… I've lost you all and it's entirely my fault. I'm so sorry, my little spider." Natasha rushed into his embrace, pressing her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He heaved a sigh of relief as he held onto her. "You are my whole world. You and our children, nothing else matters… nothing."

"I'm fine, Loki," she promised as she squeezed him tighter. She could feel his heartbeat thundering in his chest, his entire body was trembling. "Tobit is giving me the serum that is why I'm asleep. You weren't too late. You destroyed the stone and everything's alright." She felt his lips against the top of her head, his hand running through her hair until he settled on one curl. She could feel him gliding it back and forth through his fingers playfully. It was a habit that he had and one that she loved dearly.

"How do you know that I destroyed it?" Loki questioned. She could hear the tremor in his voice as he continued to twirl the soft curl while his other arm pressed tightly against the small of her back.

"Our son told me." She kissed his chest through the fabric of his shirt. She could feel his heart slowly returning to a more natural rhythm as he seemed to finally get control over his emotions.

"You don't forget things when he is here." The little voice contemplated from behind them. "Is it by touch too or just his presence?" She loosened her hold on her husband slightly as she turned back toward their son. He raised his right eyebrow curiously. "Hello, Loki," Sacha chirped. The barest hint of a smile along his lips as he stared up at his father. Loki gazed at him in silence for a moment. His dark green eyes never blinking as he observed the tiny boy. Then he let go of her without warning and strutted towards the small child, picking him up in one fell swoop and hugging him fiercely.

"My little man," he pronounced as he held him tightly in one arm and turned back toward his wife, his other arm extended toward her. "May I hold you both, my darling?" She slid herself into the crook of his shoulder enjoying the feel of his body so close to hers once more and the view of the two of them together. 'My men,' she reflected happily to herself. He leaned forward brushing his lips softly against hers as he whispered. "I love you, Natasha." Loki turned his attention back to the child that he supported against his hip. "This is quite fantastical and hard to believe but how I've longed to meet you, Sacha. It is a strong name for a strong boy." He kissed his forehead causing the little boy to giggle. "I love you, my son." She breathed in her husband's musky scent and smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. She wanted to just lose herself in the happiness of the moment but the spy in her would not let her forget his earlier words and the fear and desperation in his eyes when he had arrived.

"Loki, you said you didn't know if you were injured? What has happened? Are you in Jotunnheim? Did you find Rowan?" The black widow inquired nervously. But before he could respond she felt the sharp pull at her consciousness as her eyes suddenly darted open. The first thing she noticed was the iv protruding from the back of her hand, the slight tape holding it in as the intravenous tubing trailed up to the metal pole at the side of the bed. Two bags hung from the stand, one a clear solution and the other a pale blue. She assumed one of them was the serum. She began to gaze around the room. She knew immediately where she was but she couldn't remember being brought here. Had she really been unconscious for that long? The last thing she remembered she was on the floor of an old ballet studio in California. So exactly when had Steve brought her to Stark Towers? And why here and not Shield? She tried to ease herself up into a sitting position being careful not to exert any pressure on her right arm. She wondered where everyone was and if JARVIS had informed them that she was awake. She had a lot of questions and she wanted some answers.

"I suppose this is what happens when you entrust a mortal to do the work intended for a god." Her shrilling voice came out of nowhere and it startled Natasha more than she would ever like to admit. "I see you have the medicine that you were so desperate for. It won't be much help to you once I snuff out your pathetic little life."

"You don't frighten me, LoreLei," Natasha remarked coolly. "I'm not nearly as weak as you would like to believe."

"You mortals are so full of bluster for such an inferior race of beings," Lorelei needled as she moved languidly about the room. "Is that what attracts him to you I wonder? Your false bravado even in the face of death."

"I see you are a lot like your sister," the black widow taunted as she glanced around the room for anything that she could possibly use for a weapon. "You love to hear yourself speak." The sorceress stormed toward the bed and grabbed the thin tubes dangling from the stand. With one strong tug she ripped them out of her arm. The assassin bit back a scream at the sharp pain that reverberated up her limb. Her dark blue eyes staring back at the goddess maliciously.

"There is no way I'm going to let you have another one of his brats," Lorelei slithered evilly as she loomed over her. "What a wretched being you've turned him into. Kneeling at your feet like a love sick puppy. You've made him a shell of what he once was but I'm going to fix that."

"Envious much?" Natasha gibed with a cocky tilt of her head. Her sapphire eyes caught sight of her boots on the floor leaning against the nightstand at the side of the bed. She slid her body barely a centimeter closer to the edge trying not to attract the sorceress' attention to her movements.

"Hardly," Lorelei cackled as she threw her head back in an exaggerated laugh. "There is nothing about you that I covet. You are far beneath me."

"Not to Loki," Natasha goaded as she moved a little bit more. "Did you come here to rid yourself of your supposed rival? Is that what this is? Because hurting me does nothing to help you free your sister?" She inched forward again. "Let me clear things up for you. There is no competition." She let her leg fall over the side of the mattress.

"Where do you think you're going?" the goddess bit off as she glowered at her. Natasha rose slightly from the bed, pretending to falter as she slid to her knees while she continued to hold the gaze of the sorceress. Hoping to keep her attention focused on her face as she reached cautiously next to her along the floor. "Look at you so feeble. You can't even stand. It isn't even a challenge."

"I'm just telling you like it is," the Black Widow divulged, her lips upturned in a sideways smile. "Loki is mine. And no matter what you do. He will always belong to me. Kill me if you want but you'll never have him." Her fingers reached gingerly into her boot as she felt the tip of the handle of her husband's dagger.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die," Lorelei raged as she reached out and grabbed the assassin by the neck and hauled her off the floor. "He will finally know what it means to cross me. And I'll have earned his respect albeit grudgingly. In a millennia he won't even remember your name." Natasha could feel the pressure of her fingers along her windpipe as she struggled for breath but she held her focus, keeping her mind blank of emotion. There was no panic, no fear just the calm center that she had mastered since her youth as she swung her arm from behind her and shoved the blade deep into the goddess' stomach. She twisted the dagger and dug in deeper as the sorceress writhed in pain. Lorelei released her as her hands fell to her belly and the wound that was bleeding profusely. "You sneaky little harlot. You think you can kill me with your puny little weapon." But her eyes held a hint of worry as she noticed that the wound did not seal up immediately. She relaxed somewhat as she observed the blood flow begin to slow if ever so slightly but the bleeding didn't stop.

"It's an Asgardian dagger," Natasha grinned as she stood from the floor slowly. Holding the blade firmly in front of her as she took a fighting stance. If this woman thought she was going to go down without a fight she was sadly mistaken. "Much stronger metal than one of our puny Earthly knives. It was a gift from my husband." Lorelei extended her hand out in front of her. The sorceress' entire body was shaking with umbrage. Natasha watched as an eerie light began to form in the palm of her hand. Before she had a chance to react a rapid yellow beam of energy flew past her and crashed into the sorceress, knocking her a few feet away.

"Sorry for the delay, Nat," Tony quipped from his place at the doorway. He was dressed in his Iron Man suit but the face plate was lifted up so she could see his playful smirk. "When Jarvis said our visitor appeared out of thin air I figured suiting up was a good idea."

"No problem," Natasha answered stoically as she sauntered toward where he stood. Her leg muscles felt a little weak. She wondered how long she had been lying in that bed.

Lorelei reared up in a fury but Tony swiftly directed another pulse in her direction. She lifted her hands forming a force field around herself as the beam bounced back toward them. They both dashed out of the way. "You can't protect her forever," she spouted in her shrill voice. "I will have my victory."

"You're going to need a map for that," Tony prodded mockingly.

"What?" She gaped, clearly confused by his words.

"To Hell, you know… a map to hell," Iron Man ribbed as he winked at the Black Widow. "Cause' you need to go there. That's my fancy way of saying 'go to hell'." He raised both of his hands in her direction, the pulsars on his palms clearly charging for an extra potent round of fire. "And this is my fancy way of saying 'get the hell out of my house'." Lorelei narrowed her eyes as she seemed to contemplate her options.

"I'm a patient woman. Until next time, dear," She grinned wickedly before she disappeared.

"Charming lady," Tony remarked. His voice filled with sarcasm as he lifted his helmet off his head. "So exactly how many women are looking to kill you, Nat? Shield's got that other one we brought in from LA under lock and key."

"What am I doing here, Stark?" Natasha inquired without emotion. She took a few step towards the door but he placed his hand against her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're welcome," he smirked. "Listen go ahead and lie down. I'll get your little Viking doctor in here to check on you, alright. We should probably get that medicine pumping into you again. You got to think of the little muchacho, okay?" She sighed audibly as she moved back to the bed. She hated it but she knew he was right. She had to make sure that she took the exact dose that was needed to protect her son.

"Fine, but I still want answers," the black widow insisted as she lied down on the mattress. "How did I get here and why?"

"Jarvis, send in the little hobbit," Tony called out to the thin air before moving closer to the bed.

"It's Tobit," Natasha corrected, crossing her legs as she settled herself against the pillows.

"Yeah, whatever." Stark stated matter-of-factly. "Look, it's pretty simple, sweet-cheeks. Hawkeye told Steve that the reason you went to Asgard was because you were having problems with the baby and you didn't trust Shield doctors. So when you went belly up in LA, he called me and I brought you here in my private jet. You've been out of it for about eight hours."

"Thank you," she replied simply. The door opened as Tobit peered inside cautiously.

"Don't mention it," Iron Man winked. "Alright doc, get to it." The Royal healer walked toward the bed as he let his hand hover across her abdomen. A pale yellow light fanned out from his fingertips until her entire body was covered completely. "I'll never get used to that."

"It is over," the elderly doctor grinned down at her as he let the light from his enchantment fade away. "Your body is at peace, Your Royal Highness. It is like night and day from when I first saw you. Quite amazing actually. I don't believe you need any more medicine. It has done what it was made to do. And your son is very active. If you don't mind me saying, prepare yourself for quite a ruckus inside of you in a few months when he is big enough to make his presence known physically. Yes… yes… he is a world wind of energy now that he no longer has to hold back the storms."

"Thank you, Tobit," Natasha smiled softly as she laid her hand gently along his forearm. "Thank you for everything that you've done for us."

"Will we be going back home now, Your Royal Highness?" the healer requested eagerly. She understood the feeling. She wanted nothing more than to be back in Asgard with her husband helping him rescue their daughter.

"Unfortunately, no," she told him regrettably. "We have to wait for Loki to find a way to us. And with the war going on I don't know how long that will be."

"I've been working on something for Shield... a gateway," Tony cut in. "Fury doesn't like that the doorway between our worlds can only be opened from the other side. Especially, after two of his top agents went off without being heard from again for more than a week. I think I could finally get it to work if I had a big enough chunk of that Uru stone."

"I just told you," the black widow reiterated. "They can't open a way here. The tesseract isn't working, nothing's working. The dark elves have cast some sort of enchantment over the realm. So how do you expect them to send you that?"

"Your husband's supposed to be so clever isn't he? So maybe he can find a way? At any rate, I've left messages for Heimdall if he's listening. Fury doesn't like the fact that Hawkeye didn't come back with you," Stark continued to press. "He doesn't like the idea of abandoning one of his own in some foreign realm and neither do I."

Natasha dropped her gaze to her left hand that was resting against her lap. She rubbed the thumb of her other hand back and forth along the diamond and rubies adorning her finger. She prayed that Hawkeye and Rowan were okay. "He's taking care of my daughter." Barton had saved her life so many times, never hesitating to risk himself in the process. She hadn't been the least bit surprised when he had taken it upon himself to help Rowan. She hoped that Loki remembered that when he went to Jotunnheim. If he wasn't already there. Natasha thought back to his cryptic remarks. He didn't know if he was injured. What did he mean by that? And why had he been so frightened that he had lost them after destroying the stone? She twisted the white gold of her wedding band wistfully. She was powerless to do anything to help any of them. She hated this feeling. She was a woman of action not one to be sedentary and so utterly ineffective. But what could she do? Natasha stood up from the bed abruptly. "Enough sitting around here," she commanded. "Look, Stark, we might not have access to this uru stuff but who knows what other minerals or orbs Shield has collected over the years. I think it's time we took a look through their cargo hold. There might be something useful."

"Sheild hasn't exactly offered me carte blanche on this project even Fury has to answer to his higher ups," Tony advised. "And I don't recall either of us having security clearance for that particular section of the ship. The suits might not like it if we go snooping around."

"When has that ever stopped you?" the black widow probed. Her dark green eyes surveying him closely.

"Good point." Iron Man mused as he moved towards the door. Natasha followed behind him as she rested her hand along her stomach protectively. She tried to concentrate on all the positive things that she knew of and clear her mind of all her worries. The threat to her child from the Red Room's machinations was over and Sacha had assured her that if the stone was destroyed that Rowan would live. She just needed to find a way back into Asgard so that she could help in the search for Clint and her daughter. She wouldn't stop trying until she found a way to get home. She kept seeing the look on her husband's face when he had appeared in the doorway. Something happened, something very bad for him to have been so shaken. The more she thought about it the more desperate she was to leave earth. She had a feeling deep within her soul that Loki needed her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 –

Rowan gasped for a moment, sucking in a huge breath of air as if it had been decades since she had felt oxygen flowing through her lungs. She felt anxious and disoriented. The darkness had left her but she couldn't comprehend if it had been a mere moment or an eternity that it had held her in its grip. Her dark green eyes fell upon Malekith standing at her side. He had an evil sneer upon his lips as he scrutinized her with his eerie gaze.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Hawkeye entreated. His voice filled with concern as he placed his hand lightly against her shoulder.

"What was that?" she snapped as she narrowed her eyes at the dark elf. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Malekith placated in his grating drawl. He rubbed his hands back and forth languidly. The excitement and anticipation of opening the passage was brimming over in the dark elf's eyes as they glowed with their peculiar light. "We shouldn't waste any time. Place the stone on the rock and repeat my words."

"I warned you what would happen if you lied to me," Rowan berated in her tiny voice. "Clint, find us some shelter. I will wait here for my father. Perhaps, he will arrive this way."

"Whatever you say, kid," Barton agreed as he took a step backward and began to survey the mountains around them.

"You can't be serious," the dark elf frothed as he glided his hand along one of the ageless carvings that adorned the boulder. "You are standing at the precipice to your homeland and you're not going to cross it?"

"If I can't trust your words than you are no good to me," Rowan insisted as she moved away from the boulders. "My father will come for me. I know he will."

"You are more trouble than you are worth, Lokidottir," Malekith hissed as he balled his hands into fists. His long pointed ears twitching wildly in his anger through his long white hair. "A thorn in my side just like your father," he growled. The iris of his olive green eye seemed to grow wider for a moment before diminishing back to its usual size as he began to calm himself. "The spell was enacted. I felt its surge," he divulged reluctantly. "But then it fell away. It was tried once before using your mother as the catalyst but that failed from the start. I never felt the upwelling from the shadows then. This time Lorelei must have been very close to succeeding. But since we are still here, it seems that something stopped it from working yet again." Malekith began to chuckle as he extended his hands out to touch the passage once more, gliding his fingers up and down the strange etchings. "Does that satisfy you, Lokidottir? Or are you going to sit around here and wait for the Jotunn to come and bring you back to those wretched cells?"

Rowan closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to think more clearly. What he said made sense with what she had felt. The darkness that she had been certain had enveloped her if only for a moment. She knew he wanted to get out of Jotunnheim as badly as she did. He hoped to get rescued by his own people once they crossed the borders. If he succeeded he would bring even more trouble to her family. But he had no access to his magic and the chances of them being discovered by the Aesir once they had returned to Asgard were far greater than stumbling upon the dark elves. After all, Heimdall had his gift of sight. He may already know that she is preparing to return home. Perhaps he had told her father. She had no idea when her father might be able to get to her if she waited here. Who knew what problems he was facing in his attempt to rescue her? She really had no choice. She needed to try. She took the crimson stone in her small hand once more and placed it along the flat face of the rock as the dark emperor had instructed. Malekith's smile widened to near bursting as he began to give her the words of the incantation. She repeated them carefully as she watched the stone begin to shimmer brighter and brighter with each sound from her lips. When the spell was complete the entire boulder glistened in a rainbow hue of translucent color. "Now what?" she probed as her emerald eyes glared back up at the dark elf.

"Now we walk through it, Lokidottir," he pronounced in his slippery voice, his lips upturned in the slightest of smirks as he extended his arm for her to go ahead of him. Hawkeye came up from behind them and grabbed her hand.

"You and I are going to go through this thing together," Clint ordered. "And that's final." She furrowed her brow at him crossly but didn't object. The truth was that she was rather nervous and however reluctant she was to admit it she was grateful to have him there. The feeling of walking through this strange tunnel was not so unlike when her father made his teleportation spells. The only difference was that she actually had to step through the swirling motion that surrounded her and it seemed to almost lift her faster towards her destination with every step she took. There was a blinding light when she reached the other side and for a moment everything was blurry. She blinked her eyes to steady her gaze as the mountains and forests of Asgard came into her view. They had done it. They were out of the icy world of Jotunnheim and back in her own realm. She practically bounced with excitement but her joy was short lived. A sudden force surrounded her, slamming her arms against her sides as she was lifted up into the air. She watched in dismay as the archer suffered the same fate. They hung there in midair as Malekith began to circle them with an amused smile.

"Don't look so cross, Lokidottir," He grinned maliciously. "Did I fail to mention that the potent energy that filled this gateway would destroy these little gifts bestowed on me by your grandfather?" He cackled wildly as he stared out into the horizon. There were sounds of battles in the distance and the occasional flashes of light in the skyline. "Aah, what a glorious feeling it is to finally be truly free. I have been waiting for this day since you were but a babe in your mother's arms. The things I have in store for your father. And I owe it all to you, little one."

"My father is smarter than you and more powerful," she frothed at the sound of his words. "He and my uncle will never let you hurt me."

"Don't fret, child," Malekith slithered as he moved to stand before her so that he was mere inches from her face. "I have no intention of ever hurting you, Lokidottir. None at all, oh, far from it. You will be for me what your father was for Odin. I will teach you all that I know my little protégée."

"You know what you can do with your lessons," she sniped as she struggled helplessly against the invisible bonds. She tried to push down her fears. She tried very hard to be like she imagined her mother and father would be. But it wasn't easy as she stared into his malevolent gaze. He terrified her and his words frightened her in a way that she had never imagined was possible. She didn't understand what he meant about her father and Odin. How could she be a child to him? Was he planning on doing something to her mind? She wanted her father. She wanted to be home.

"You will change your mind. You'll see," Malekith grinned.

"You stay the hell away from her, you sick freak!" Hawkeye grumbled as he writhed in the air at her side.

"You are very lucky, archer," the dark emperor sneered as he moved closer to Barton. "As much as I despise you, I do have a use for you so I won't be disposing of you just yet. You will bring a message for me to Laufeyson. Let him know that I have his daughter and that my bonds are broken. Tell him to have fun figuring out a way to get to her and that I will come to him when the idea pleases me." Without another word the archer disappeared from her view.

"What did you do to him?" she squealed. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes but she refused to cry. She was alone. She could never remember feeling so isolated before.

"Weren't you listening, Lokidottir?" Malekith smirked as he brought her down to the ground with a wave of his hand. "I have sent him ahead with a message and now it is time that you were shown your new home." With a snap of his fingers she felt the rush of swirling motion encompass her as she was pulled through the currents toward wherever the dark elf was taking her. When the colors dissipated she found herself standing in front of a large cathedral window. There was a large marbled throne before her with etchings of strange beasts carved along its sides. Several dark elves were standing in the large chamber arguing amongst each other about something. Their voices were to low for her to make out anything more than a jumbled sound. The center elf stopped speaking immediately as he caught sight of the two of them. A look of delight fell over his dark ebony eyes as he rushed forward and kneeled in front of Malekith, bowing his head deeply as his long white hair flowed over his shoulders. His pointed ears twitched with excitement.

"Master," Algrim greeted as he remained on his knee with his head downcast. "Thank the fates that you are free. Please forgive me for my failures. I have never stopped trying to get to you, I swear it."

"Rise, you are my most loyal servant," Malekith soothed as he sauntered towards his throne. He ran his fingers along the carvings wistfully before turning and seating himself upon the dais. "I know that you have done all that you could."

"Did LoreLei finally fulfill her promise to me?" Algrim inquired as he stood up brushing his long black cape back over his shoulders. "Is that how you have come home to us? Shall I order our troops to return from Asgard? We have been in the midst of a great war at her bequest."

"That witch did nothing to succor my escape. She betrayed me, Algrim, and she will suffer for it greatly." The dark emperor fumed as he tapped his slender fingers meticulously along the arms of his throne. "No, I owe my freedom to this one." He grinned wickedly as he pointed toward Rowan. Her arms still sealed at her sides as she stood mournfully in front of the large window. "She is my greatest treasure and she will help us get all that we desire. My dreams are near fruition, Algrim. This is a day that we shall celebrate for ages to come." The dark elf leaned back as he stared about his chambers. It was a dark and dreary place to Rowan. It was nothing at all like the gorgeous golden throne of Asgard and the beautiful, dazzling atmosphere of the Great Hall. "I have many, many plans and we shall begin preparing them at once but first I wish to give you a gift." He raised his hand in the air and made a circular motion with his fingers as a cloud of dust appeared along the floor. It rose higher and higher until it suddenly collapsed revealing a strange black suit of armor where the small windstorm had once been. "This, my dear Algrim, is fortified with enchantments greater than anything that has ever been accomplished before. The wearer of this will be undefeatable and it is yours. When I am at last the ruler of these nine realms you, my dear friend, shall be at my right side." The dark elf's eerie gaze made its way back to Rowan and his smile became even more cruel and grotesque. "Don't look so sorrowful, Lokidottir, you will learn to love it here. Trust me."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 –

Loki's heart sank as he watched his wife vanish from his side. His fears from moments before began to resurface. What if Lorelei had spoken the truth? What if they were gone and this was just some strange sort of hell that he had descended into? How many times had his wife begged him to destroy that damned rock yet he had refused to see past the power it possessed. He refused to concede to even the slightest possibility that someone could know better than he did. He had single handedly given that witch everything she needed to obliterate his family. He had no one to blame but himself.

"Do not worry," Sacha soothed. "She had no choice but to awaken." Loki turned his dark green gaze toward the small boy that he held in the crook of his arm. He sounded so much older than his size would imply. "I didn't think you would still be here once she had gone. Do you normally stay?"

"No… no, I usually wake up the moment she leaves me," the young prince divulged as he ran his fingers through his son's short black hair. He had his mother's eyes he realized for the first time and the thought made him smile. "I haven't slept well in a very long time except when I'm with your mother. I'm not sure if I'm even asleep now to be honest. I'm confused about so many things." He ruffled the top of his son's head playfully causing his bangs to fall haphazardly across his eyes. Sacha giggled as he brushed the strands back across his forehead. Although in his heart he knew that this boy was his unborn son and that he also had a daughter. There was a part of him that felt unsure. He could feel quite clearly what it was like to have no one. To look at the face of his wife and not be able to recall precisely who she was or what she meant to him. It made him wonder which thoughts were true.

"The uncertainty will go away in time," the child promised.

"I'm your father," Loki mused with the slightest hint of a half-smile ghosting along his lips. "I'm supposed to be comforting you." He set him down on the ground and knelt down in front of him. The resemblance to himself as a young boy was uncanny. It brought back memories from his childhood. Things he hadn't let himself reflect upon for so many years now.

"I'm not sure what it is to comfort but I enjoy your company," the boy answered with a devilish glint in his eyes. "And I do want to impart to you what I know. I want to help if I can," Sacha stated simply in his delicate voice. "I feel things very strongly. I know you are scared."

"I'm not…," The young prince began indignantly, fully prepared to refute the small boy's observation but his words fell away. Denying it didn't make it any less true. "I'm not sure what is real and what isn't. I remember things that confound me. It's all like a bizarre hallucination and yet I awoke from it to find myself still dreaming. How do you wake from one dream into another? When I destroyed the stone I was almost certain that I would wake up on my death bed. It is what she told me. And yet now that I'm here there is a part of me that is fairly positive that I should have come to in my brother's chambers."

"You are not dead if that is your fear but you will not be happy when you open your eyes," Sacha forewarned. "You are very far from where you wish to be."

"I wish to be with my family," Loki admitted truthfully.

"When you broke the stone the power that she had lost because of her spell flooded back into her and she used it to send you a great distance from where you need to be." The tiny prince tried to explain. His small brow furrowed in concentration as he continued to speak. "I wish I could tell you things more clearly but it is hard for me. Follow your heart, Loki. In your heart you know what you need to do. Follow that part of you and all will be well."

"Then I am not with my brother?" the young prince whispered forlornly.

"You mean Thor, the blonde one? No, you are not together but it will not always be so," Sacha continued solemnly. "Please remember this. Do not let him go off to help you on his own. Be sure to be with him when the time comes. You cannot let him face the dark one alone. The one in the black armor will take him from you if he confronts him unaided."

It was the rush of pain throughout his limbs that roused him from his slumber. His eyelids fluttered open as he groaned with every movement that he made. The blinding light from the sun radiating from the sky above him made him cringe. It was all too bright. His head ached even more than the rest of his body as he sat up gingerly from where he had been sprawled out upon the dusty ground. For the first few seconds he could remember nothing. He stared out blankly at the horizon as he touched the back of his head where the pain seemed to be the greatest. He could feel the blood matted hair against his scalp though the wound itself had long since healed. His dark green eyes fell upon his other hand as it rested against his knee and the white gold band that surrounded his ring finger. He blinked at it for a moment as his memory began to become clearer.

"This is crazy," she mumbled as his arms embraced her from behind. Her fingers were peeking through the blinds of the hotel room at the world below as if she expected to see a swat team surrounding the building any second. Loki just smiled against her skin as he continued to lavish her neck with soft, wet kisses until he reached that spot behind her ear that he knew would bring those delectable moans from her lips.

"так что вы продолжают говорить мне, Наташа," the young prince grinned as he nibbled along her ear, breathing in the faint leather from her uniform and the gentle scent of rose's that wafted from her skin. "And yet you came here anyway."

"What are we doing?" she inquired between gasps as he tightened his grip along her hips, pressing her body even closer to his. "You shouldn't have left that note in my locker. If anyone discovered that we were…"

"Lovers," He breathed in his sultry accent as he moved his hand from her waist to the junction of her thighs, stroking her intimately through the smooth leather of her slinky black attire. She heaved a sigh of pleasure as she arched against him, leaning into his touch. "If it causes you such anxiety then leave that pitiful little band of yours and stay with me."

"I can't leave Shield," Natasha insisted as she turned in his arms abruptly, her dark blue eyes gazing up at him coldly and her hands began to press against his muscled chest in an attempt to push him away. He sighed audibly as he watched the icy façade descend over her features. He knew it wouldn't last. It was a defense mechanism and her well-constructed walls never survived long against him. "Besides, I can just imagine what Thanos would do if he saw you with me." He feathered his fingers through her hair as his mouth covered hers, determined to kiss the apprehension right out of her body. She rose on her toes, winding her arms around his neck as he crushed her to him. She melted against him as he knew she would. She could be the Ice Queen to the rest of the world but not to him, not anymore. The feel of her was dizzying and empowering at the same time. He had never experienced anything like it. He could barely think of anything except his overwhelming hunger to have her.

"I won't have need for him for much longer," Loki whispered between kisses as he maneuvered her luscious form toward the king-sized mattress, walking her slowly across the red velvet rug as he continued to devour her lips greedily.

"And why is that?" the black widow probed as she pushed away from him once more. He could see the wheels turning behind her sapphire eyes, the agent within her coming back to the surface as she tried to discern what his words meant. His ire instantly shot up. He couldn't afford to let anything crucial to his plans slip out. He was so close to success. He let go of her completely as he stormed a few feet away.

"No more of that talk," he spat out irritably as he brushed his fingers through his long, black hair. "I lured you here for a romantic moment not an interrogation." He plopped down on the dark blue chair along the wall, swinging his legs upon the matching ottoman as his hands rested in his lap.

"Which brings us back to my first thought," Natasha began as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip. "This is crazy."

"Do you believe in fate?" His dark green eyes bore into hers as he spoke. He didn't understand her lingering doubts about what was happening between them. He loved her and she loved him. What else was there to think about it?

"I believe in right and wrong and…" She froze for a second then dropped her gaze away from his, choosing instead to stare down into her hands as she entwined her fingers together nervously. "This is… it's…" She swallowed hard. "As much as I love you, this is wrong." He stood up quickly as he strutted towards her before sitting down at her side. He reached his hand out and caressed her cheek as he turned her face to his.

"Do you wish for me to leave you alone?" He asked gruffly. In the time they had spent together she had become incredibly important to him. He barely thought of anything else.

"No… god, no," she said desperately. "But I have obligations…" He silenced her with a kiss and pushed her back onto the bed. His hand slipped between them as he grabbed the zipper of her jumpsuit and began gliding it down her body.

"Even if you had said yes," he whispered softly as he leaned up on his elbow, their faces mere inches apart as he slid his hand along her stomach, enjoying the feel of her silky flesh against his fingertips. "I wouldn't have stopped seeking you out," he smirked. He could see her entire body relax at his touch, the sweet smile that grew along her lips at his words. It made his heart swell with a bliss that he had never known before he met her. "Я не дам вас вверх," he said hoarsely between kisses. His desperation to be inside of her reaching a fevered peak as her hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. "I love you, my little spider."

Loki smiled at the memory despite the discomfort that throbbed through his body. He finally managed to stand completely and took a few deep breaths as he took a closer look at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered he had been waiting for Thor. No, he thought suddenly. That wasn't right. He had been in the weapon's vault. A sudden image of his father handing him the Chitauri scepter surfaced in his mind and along with it the anger that he felt at the action. But the words that he heard fluttering through his brain didn't match the picture in his head.

_"I've never known you to give up at all. It's an attribute of yours that I very much admire. Don't lose that trait when you need it the most, my son."_

It wasn't Odin that he had been in the weapon's vault with he realized as he tried to make sense of all the jumbled images and emotions that were flooding through him. It had been Lorelei. And with that one thought everything swiftly became clear. Their confrontation in Thor's bedroom chamber and the subsequent days of him being trapped in a younger version of himself were all sharp and distinct recollections. What a fool he had been. But he didn't have time to wallow in that now. "By the nines, I'm in the outskirts of Thryheim," he gaped as he stared once more at his surroundings. "The farthest edge of the realm, it is impossible to be any farther from the city of Asgard then I currently am. By the All-Father, when I get my hands on you, Lorelei," Loki hollered into the air. He closed his eyes and attempted a travelling spell though he already knew that it was a futile effort. The dark elves enchantment was still in place. "There will be no end to your torment. You miserable little wench," he seethed. He couldn't possibly travel by foot. By the fates, it would take months upon months for such a journey. What was he to do? Then he remembered the portal stones he had acquired as he quickly searched the pouch along his belt. He was afraid to hope. The young prince sighed in relief as he felt the small rocks safely tucked away at his side. He pulled them out and held them along his palm. "You didn't know about these," He called out to no one. "You psychotic bitch!" So much for her attempt at keeping him stuck out in this desolate place and away from his family. He would return to his brother and they would begin their plans to rescue his daughter. Everything would be fine now. He took a calming breath as he placed one of the stones along the dirt and prepared to open the gateway. His wife was well and she had the serum. His dreams told him that. And now he and Thor would bring home Rowan. Then he would take care of Lorelei. And she would regret the day that she was ever born after he was through with her. He reasoned as he began to recite the words of his incantation but he stopped without warning. These were the only two portal stones that he had in his possession. If he used one to get to Asgard then how would he take his daughter home? He knelt there in stunned silence.

"_Follow your heart, Loki. In your heart you know what you need to do. Follow that part of you and all will be well."_

Loki started his enchantment once more and the large circle began to form in the air before him. The dark, lifeless rocky terrain shimmered in front of him. He could see the brisk winds and the torrent of snow falling from the dreary skies. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was surely to come as he stepped through the gateway into the freezing tempest of Jotunnheim. His heart was his family, he thought to himself. His wife and his children, if he had learned anything from these last few days it was that. His daughter needed him and he needed to get to her.

The young god moved slowly along the icy landscape. The snowstorm was increasing in ferocity with every passing hour as he made his way toward the lair of Helblindi. Such vivid memories passed through his mind as he continued on his long trek. Recollections of his daughter and his wife, images of his mother and remembrances from his childhood all filtered in and out of his thoughts. It was a strange sensation that still seemed to linger within him. No matter how hard he tried to dispel it. He could not deny the affect it was having on him to feel the emotions for his brother and father once again unfettered by the knowledge of who and what he was and all the secrets that had been kept from him. This very peculiar remnant from the sorceress' manipulations had taken hold of him. It wasn't as if he hadn't known that he cared for them before but knowing it and actually experiencing it once more without the hate and resentment that he had clung to for so long was more than a bit unnerving. "These thoughts are pointless. Nothing can change how things are now," he remarked out loud as he hiked along the frozen mountainside. "There are more important things to consider. I need to come up with a plan to free my daughter not wallow in old sentiments." His only chance was to somehow sneak into their dungeons. He could use a projection spell to search the grounds but that would leave his physical body alone and without protection. He needed to find some place safe where he could enact the spell and he had to be fairly close to the prisons. It was difficult to project his spirit over long distances if he wasn't very familiar with the surroundings of his destination. And although he knew that they existed, he never had the displeasure of being inside the dungeons of Jotunnheim. Loki exhaled gruffly as he continued moving up the rocky ground.

"Where's Mother?" Loki snipped as he entered the Queen's chambers to find his daughter giggling uncontrollably as she bounced along the knee of his brother.

"Dada! Dada!" Rowan beamed as she waved her hands up and down as if to say 'look at me'. There wasn't much she enjoyed more than playing horsy and the mischievous prince couldn't help but smile at the sight of his daughter having such fun. He imagined one day she would be quite the rider. He looked forward to getting her first horse when she was old enough. He had always loved to ride himself. He remembered racing with his brother as young children when they had first been allowed to go off on their own excursions. He quickly amended his expression to a more serious note as his eyes fell once more to the thunder god.

"There was some sort of emergency with the kitchen," Thor laughed as he continued to play with the baby. Rowan clapped in glee as his large hands held onto her waist while he made her bounce even more rapidly. "The head mistress was practically in tears when she entered the room. I told mother I would stay with my sweet little niece while she tended to the distraught woman. Are the builders making good progress, brother?"

"Well, I am here now," the young prince stated coldly as he ignored his siblings' question. His brother was always unyielding in his sentiments but Loki resented the idea that things could ever be the way they were between them before that fateful day on the bi-frost. He was not the same person that he was before he entered that darkened hole into the outer realms and the more that the thunder god refused to accept that fact the more irritated Loki became. He reached down and lifted his daughter into his arms.

"Unk Owa! Unk Owa! Dada!" The little girl squealed in protest as she waved her hands toward Thor.

"Do not worry, little one," Loki replied dryly. "It is almost impossible to wonder these halls without running into your uncle at some point. Your mother awaits us."

"Well, I shall miss seeing you as often as I do once your new home is finally erected but I am most pleased that you have decided to stay on in Asgard." Thor boasted as he stood from the ornate bench where he had been sitting.

"I'm not remaining on this realm for your sake," Loki bit off irritably. His brother's endearments always made him uncomfortable. It pulled at his heart in a way that he didn't like.

"Of course not, but the action pleases me nonetheless and there is nothing that you can do about that, brother," Thor chuckled heartily. He reached out and ruffled his fingers through Rowan's strawberry curls. "Isn't that right, Half-pint?"

The mischievous prince brushed the memory from his mind as he settled himself inside the small cave that overlooked the archaic castle below. His body was near worn out from the miles of rocky territory that he was forced to travel by foot. He had barely slept in days. There had been so much ground to cover and he desperately wanted to get to his daughter as fast as he could. He was grateful that the blocks against travelling did not prevent him from conjuring himself some fodder to keep the grumblings of his stomach at bay. Even god's needed nourishment to sustain them. Not that he had eaten very much, his mind was too preoccupied on other things. But he was here now and it was time to search for his daughter. He prayed that he would find her quickly and that she was not injured in any way. He would figure out a way to free her once he was certain where she was being held. His spirit appeared in the darkened corridors of the palace. There was nothing but one small lantern in each hallway to light the way through the icy labyrinth. He began to pass cells but most were empty and the few that held occupants were all severely beaten Jotunn. It was odd to see such large, fierce beasts reduced to the sniveling pile of refuse that was curled up in the corners of these dank hovels. It sent a shiver through the young god's spine to think that the creatures responsible for this were holding his daughter captive. Loki continued his search. He could feel his physical body weakening from the strain of such a prolonged use of magic but all that mattered to him was locating his daughter. As he reached the final corridors of the caverns beneath the Frost Giants lair, Loki bit off a curse. Where was he keeping her? He felt movement along his arm. Someone had touched him. He released his spell immediately. His spirit rushed back into his body causing him to gasp as he jumped up reflexively. His dark green eyes bore into the Jotunn standing before him without a second's hesitation he released a dagger from his palm and sent it straight through the beast's neck before he had a chance to even react. In rapid succession he took care of the other two Frost Giants that surrounded him, leaving only the last one that was standing a few feet further away at the entrance of the cave.

"Take me to Helblindi," Loki ordered as he stood there regally even though the Jotunn was nearly double his size. "Make one move to touch me and I will gut you before you have a chance to blink."

Loki took in the sight of the crystal blue stalactites that hung from the ceiling of the massive cavern that passed for the Throne room of Jotunnheim. The colossal frame of the Jotunn King was hard not to gape at as he sat menacingly upon the icy dais. This beast was technically his brother he thought wryly as he stood before him with the slightest of smirks set along his features. It wouldn't due for them to think that he held any fear in his heart of what they might do to him. He might be alone but he was still a god with plenty of power at his disposal.

"Only you would have the audacity to step into my realm and make demands," Helblindi rasped as he leaned forward intimidatingly. "You killed three of my men for that alone I should have your hide made into a rug at my feet. I have longed for the day that I could dispense justice upon you for what you did to my father."

"Your threats are wasted on me," Loki rasped evilly as he took a step forward. His dark green eyes blazing up at the large creature that loomed above him. "You may have brawn and a little bit of ice magic but I have much, much more at my disposal. Would you like me to show you?"

"A master of illusions is what you are," the Frost Giant frothed as he leaned back against his throne once more. "It must have taken quite a lot out of you to find your way into our realm with the enchantments that are set in place against traveling. I doubt you are as strong at the moment as you would have me believe."

"Do you wish to test me?" the young god snapped. The truth was that Helblindi was right though his reasoning was incorrect. He was drained and not nearly as potent in magic as he normally would be after the hours spent traveling in his spirit form. "I want to see my daughter." He opened his palm and conjured a dagger made of ice as he hurled it in one swift motion. The blade flew past the Frost Giant standing at the right of the dais. It missed his neck by no more than half an inch as it crashed into the wall behind the blue beast. "Show me her now or your people will be swearing in a new King."

"What are we waiting for? Kill the runt bastard now!" the Frost Giant at his side bellowed. His entire body shaking with rage.

"Calm yourself, Byleistr, all in good time," Helblindi soothed before he turned his crimson gaze back to the trickster. "Do that again and I shall give the word and have your daughter executed the instant the blade leaves your fingers."

Loki's dark emerald eyes narrowed in concentration as he stared at the creature in front of him. He prided himself in being able to read the subtleties in the way one spoke and carried themselves. So much could be learned when you paid attention to the right things. Words were only one small part of gaining information. There was something in the twitch of his eye as he had threatened him.

"You don't have her do you?" the young prince declared. The thought of which made him both equally enraged and dismayed beyond belief. "Did you give her to Lorelei? Malekith? Where in the name of Hel is my daughter?" Two new Jotunn soldiers walked into the cavern casually. The demigod heard them enter but he kept his gaze firmly ahead staring down the Frost Giant King as he awaited an answer. He watched as Helblindi took the slightest of glances toward his brother. The faintest nod of his head that he gave to Byleistr. Loki's entire body tensed at the action. He saw the king's brother swiftly leave the cavern and he knew they were about to make a move of some kind. They had been waiting for these last two soldiers to enter the throne room of that much he was certain. He had come here for nothing, he knew. They didn't have his daughter anymore.

"The time for retribution has come," Helblindi smiled evilly. A flurry of Frost Giants came at him at once. He used his daggers to take down several and lightning bolts from the magic he was able to tap into despite his weary state took care of disposing of quite a few more. But he realized soon enough that these beasts were only a distraction and a well calculated sacrifice by Helblindi to facilitate his real plan. He had not intended to overpower him this way at all. When the cold metal snapped around his neck from behind the agony of the charge that shot through the young god's body sent him to his knees in a matter of seconds. "A gift from my ally," the Jotunn King mused as he stood from the throne and walked toward the Asgardian prince writhing along the floor. "From what she told me this one is much more intense than the first one those petty mortal's created to bind you. Tell me where your cocky grin is now, Odinson?" Every part of the demigod's body trembled in the aftershocks of the surge that had thundered through his limbs. He gasped for breath, his forehead pressed against the floor as he tried to stop his body from shaking. "Oh and this one can even detect ice magic. So I wouldn't try bringing out your Jotunn form if I were you."

Loki breathed in and out as he slowly lifted his head to gaze at the beast in front of him. "Do your worst," he hissed. "You don't frighten me. You are nothing more than a lap dog for an Aesir harlot."

"I may be persuaded to make a small concession for you," Helblindi disclosed with an evil glint in his dark red eyes. "Tell me where you have hidden the Casket of Winter's and I swear by my Throne and the lives of my subjects that I will spare your daughter and let her live."

"You don't even have her," the young god laughed mirthlessly. "I'm sure you know what you can do with your empty promises. But I will say this. I am the one that took it from Odin's vaults and I did with it what he should have done with it when he conquered your pitiful realm in the first place. I obliterated it just like I did your father." Helblindi's face turned to a scowl at the sound of his words as he backhanded the young god across the face. The force of which sent Loki crashing into the wall several feet away.

"Take the bastard outside," Helblindi drawled as he gazed at the young prince lying in a heap along the cold stone floor. "I want every single one of my people to witness his death at my hands. This day Laufey, my father and our greatest king, will finally be avenged." Loki felt the rough hands grab hold of him by the shoulders as they dragged him toward the cavern opening. He knew that any attempt at magic would be useless and only cause him more pain. He thought of the things that he was grateful for as they lugged him out into the middle of what he supposed was the equivalent of their town square. He knew death was coming. His wife was safe in Midgard and their little boy would be born. His daughter was not here to witness this and his family would not give up until they found her. Those were the things that he said over and over again to himself as they tossed him onto the ground. Helblindi walked forward in triumph as he held a long crystal scepter in his hand. "Bring him to his feet." A twenty-five foot Frost Giant took hold of the Asgardian prince by his arm and pulled him up forcefully. Loki bit his lip to stifle a grunt from the pain of the beast's grip.

"Helblindi!" a low voice called out from the crowd that had begun to gather. The Jotunn quickly moved out of the way of the sound that thundered behind them. "A brother for a brother," Thor bellowed as a path was cleared revealing the blonde warrior standing with the beaten body of Byleistr lying on the ground moaning in pain next to him. The thunder god rested mjolnir against the Jotunn's chest while he held the handle of the hammer firmly in his grip.

"I will kill you both," Helblindi seethed, his crimson eyes near burning in flames as he glared at the blonde warrior heatedly.

"Not before I crush his chest," the thunder god promised. "Now take that binding off of his neck and release him to me or I will kill your brother right now."

"You will never make it out of here," the Frost Giant threatened.

"Then neither will your brother," Thor retorted. "I am the crowned prince of Asgard and a man of my word. I will leave your brother unharmed if you release Loki and let us depart this realm but if you make one move against me then your brother will be the first to die if it is the very last thing that I do. I swear it to you by the All-Father." With one swift motion Helblindi ripped the golden ornament from the trickster's neck and pushed him forward forcefully. Loki stumbled barely catching himself from falling flat onto the rocks at his feet. His body still ached from the shocks that it had endured as he sauntered slowly through the path that the crowd had made. He moved cautiously towards his brother. The exhaustion in his limbs growing with each step. Thor grabbed his brother as he faltered, putting his arm around him to support him as he turned his gaze back to Helblindi. "I meant what I said. Keep your people away from us and let us exit this realm or I will come back to finish the job on this one." He walked him toward a horse that was standing in wait a few feet away and lifted him onto the saddle. Loki couldn't believe how weakened his limbs had become. He wanted to speak but words seemed to fail him. Thor climbed up onto the horse. "Can you hold on, brother?" Loki nodded meekly as the thunder god gave a quick rap of the reigns to order the horse to begin its ride. The journey was swift and made in silence as they came to several boulders that were pushed together. The face of the largest was shimmering like a portal. It was the old passage between their realms. When had that been opened? Thor wasted no time to ride his stallion through the strange gateway and bring them back to Asgard. Loki could feel the strength slowly returning to his body and he could feel his magic strengthening as well.

"Stop the horse." Loki commanded.

"What is it?" Thor inquired as he pulled back the reigns and brought his steed to a halt. The young prince quickly descended from the animal as he began to pace around the meadow. "Loki? Are you alright? We need to return to the palace. There are a great many things that I need to fill you in on."

"I thought I was going to die," the young god stated as he continued to circle around the open space. "I was as certain as a man can be that he was about to meet his end. I made a sort of peace with it even."

"Well, today was not your day," The thunder god soothed as he observed his brother's movements with a look of worry in his light blue eyes. "You are making me nervous, brother, please stop your fidgeting and get back on the horse so that we can get home."

"I thought it was over and yet." Loki froze in mid-motion as he turned back toward his brother. His dark emerald eyes held a strange light in them as he stared at him thoughtfully. "I wasn't the least bit surprised to see you. Somehow deep in my heart I think I knew you would come. That if there was any way to help me at all that my brother… my brother would find it."

"I have been searching for you since the moment that I found my chambers empty and no sign of you anywhere," Thor disclosed as he dismounted from the horse. "Heimdall told me that you were in Jotunnheim all alone and headed toward their city. Then by a great stroke of luck I was told that the passage to Jotunnheim was opened. Loki, there is more that you need to know but I really think we should return to the palace first."

"You have always looked out for me," the young god contemplated. His voice was soft and low and almost timid. "Not only me but my daughter and my wife. I kept waiting for you to stop but you never did."

"And I never will, brother," Thor promised. He rested his hand against his shoulder tenderly as he smiled at him warmly. Loki's dark green eyes peered up at his brother. He didn't bristle from the sign of affection as he normally would but stood there stoically with his hands at his side. So many thoughts swirling in his mind. There were words on the tip of his so called silver-tongue that a part of him desperately wanted to say to his older sibling but they wouldn't come. He wasn't ready. He wondered if he ever would be. But something felt different. A hope in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. Then the thunder god did something unexpected as he pulled his little brother into an embrace, his arms wrapped around him tightly for the first time in years. Loki felt his eyes well up with tears at the feeling of his brother's arms surrounding him the way they did in his younger years. His heart was filled with sentiment and he found himself moving his arms ever so slightly to return the gesture if only for the smallest of moments.

"You are crushing me, you big oaf," he gibed half-heartedly as Thor let him go and laughed in his booming way.

"I'm sorry, I forget how puny you are sometimes, cow," the thunder god winked as he patted him along the back once more. "Let us go figure out a way to bring Rowan home."

"The Jotunn don't have her. Does Heimdall know who does?" the young prince probed as he slowly regained control of his emotions.

"That is what I wanted to tell you. We received a message from Malekith," Thor revealed somberly. "Loki, he has Rowan. He tricked her into opening this passage to get home to us and it freed him of his bindings. Heimdall cannot see her but the chances are good that they are in Svartalfheim. He said he wanted you to have fun searching for her." Malekith had his daughter. Have fun searching for her. He was through playing other peoples games. If the dark elf thought that he was going to lead him around in whatever direction that he wanted he was going to be in for a rude awakening.

"What we need are more portal stones," the demigod insisted. "You must send someone to Nidavellir and get as many of them as they can. I need to get to my wife and my daughter. I can't wait for this damned war to be over to do either." Loki strutted towards the horse grabbing the bridle and brushing his long, slender fingers through its mane. "I need Heimdall to check on Natasha. I need to know that she and my son are still safe."

"She is with the man of iron," Thor divulged. "He called to Heimdall in the hopes of getting a supply of Uru metal for some machine that he is working on to make a gateway to our world. But he also told him that Lady Natasha is with him and she and her unborn baby are doing well."

"Uru metal?" Loki grinned suddenly as he reached into his pouch and pulled out his final portal stone. He twirled it in his fingers as his smile grew wider, his tongue playing against his teeth as he began to laugh. "Eh heh heh heh, I can make it with a snap of my fingers. Thor, I need you to send someone to get the supply of portal stones just in case it is needed. If this thing he is making doesn't work. In the meantime, I am going to Midgard and I will give him all the Uru metal he could ever desire so that I may bring home my wife and perhaps even this new machine to help in our search for Rowan. If he can make one for them then he can make one for us, don't you think?"

"It's as good a plan as any other," the thunder god nodded as he mounted the horse and prepared to ride. He watched as Loki placed the small rock on the grassy field and began his spell. The shimmering circle appeared in thin air like a living painting of the inside of Stark Towers. The mischievous prince took a step toward the gateway before pausing and bringing his attention back to Thor. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He simply nodded his head and offered his brother a half-smile. Thor beamed back at him with a large grin as he nodded in return. "Stay safe, brother," he charged as he watched the trickster step through the magical ring. Loki could feel the sense of his wife returning to him the moment that he entered the gateway. This portal machine of Stark's had to work. His daughter was depending on him and he would not let her down.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 –

The green velvet headboard was just the slightest shade darker than the matching sage walls of the extravagant hotel room. She wondered if the color scheme was the reason that he had picked this place. Natasha's dark blue eyes glided over the bronze studs and ornate trim pattern that decorated the bedframe as she rested her chin tenderly against his chest. The room was filled with the scent of roses from the large bouquets that adorned the Moroccan nightstands on either side of the king-sized feather bed. She felt like a Queen as she continued to survey the luxurious suite. It was stunning but she couldn't deny that the best part of the décor' was the gorgeous man lying beneath her. The black widow sighed as she noted the time on the grandfather clock that adorned the far wall. She needed to get back to work. The truth was that she should have never come in the first place but she had no will-power when it came to him.

"Will I still see you this evening?" She asked as she rose up slightly and wrapped the lush Italian linen around her body. She had been surprised to find his note in her locker after her training session with Hawkeye this morning. She usually didn't see him during the daylight hours. Not that he was ever really that far away. She could normally sense his presence no matter how far apart they were. It was a strange phenomenon but one that she had gotten quite used to. She hadn't felt him anywhere near the helicarrier so it was more than a little disconcerting when she found the small paper resting on top of her clothes. She assumed that he must have used magic to leave the letter. She had noticed that Loki was spending most of his time in the same general area except for those rare occasions when she lost the feel of him completely. How she hated when that happened. It was a horrible empty feeling and one that she loathed to experience. Natasha had no clue what he did during the periods that he was away from her. He was obviously busy at work on his plans with Thanos, whatever they were. And while the agent in her longed for answers. The woman in her was just happy when he was back in her arms. They never talked about the details of her work or his schemes. It was an unspoken rule between them.

She had been taken aback by the message scrawled in his elegant handwriting for her to meet him here in the middle of the day. He did not sign his name but of course he hadn't needed to. Her first thought was to ignore it but her resolve didn't last long at all. It never did where he was concerned. Her eyes took in the sight of the embroidered chairs, burgundy velvet drapery and the red oak floors. He had spared no expense but then he could conjure anything he wanted with a snap of his fingers. She probably didn't want to know how he went about securing the room of his choice at such short notice. Her eyes fell to the pink roses once more. She knew it wasn't a coincidence that the arrangements held in those porcelain vases were filled with her favorite flower. The suite was beautiful and elegant. And despite her usual cynical view of such things she found herself wishing that they were just two ordinary people on a romantic excursion in the city without the fate of the world in the balance. "Or did you arrange this because you won't be able to get away tonight?" In the past few weeks he had spent every evening in her bed. She hated to admit it but the prospect of not waking up with him at her side was disheartening to say the least.

"Don't be silly, my little spider," Loki grinned. His dimples were in full force as he leaned forward and brushed his hand along her curly, red hair. He took hold of a small ringlet and twirled it lightly through his thumb and forefinger. "I refuse to spend the twilight hours without holding you in my arms. Nothing could ever keep me away from you."

"This is nuts!" she stated perplexedly as her brain began to run through once more all of the reasons why she shouldn't be here alone with him. The biggest one being that her entire team was trying to get a lead on his whereabouts while she was wrapped up with him in the sheets of this five star hotel.

"Eh heh heh heh," the young god laughed as he shook his head back and forth slowly. His dark ebony hair fell across the sleek contours of his shoulders as he began to move his lips languidly across her collarbone. "Let's not start that again, my darling. Crazy or not it is what you want. It is what we both want." She moved from the bed letting the sheet fall as she reached for her clothes and began to dress.

"I need to get going," She remarked coolly as she stepped into her black jumpsuit, trying desperately to put herself back into the mindset of the Black Widow. "I need to meet Barton in a half an hour for an assignment. I can't be late."

"With the entire multitude of workers in that damned agency of yours why is it that you must always be paired off with him?" Loki snapped as he stood from the bed. His clothes returning to his body the instant his foot touched the imported rug arrayed along the floor. He made no attempt to hide his possessiveness as his dark green eyes blazed before her. Natasha's expression remained blank as she pulled her hair out from under the collar of her suit. "Haven't you seen enough of him for one day?" Natasha narrowed her gaze as his words sunk in. How did he know that she spent time with Clint this morning? Was he spying on her? How could he do that without her knowing? Was that why he had organized this rendezvous out of the blue?

"He is my partner and we work well together," the assassin stated without emotion. "I wouldn't want to be assigned anyone else."

"I don't like him," the young god seethed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark black slacks. The top three buttons of his deep green shirt had been left undone, leaving a tantalizing peek at his chest. "And I don't like it when you're with him."

"Well, that's too bad. He is my partner and that's not going to change. Besides, he doesn't like you either," Natasha stated flatly as she began to put on her boots. "And I can't blame him."

"Is that so? Because of what I did to him before? Do you still hold that against me?" Loki probed. He strutted closer to her, his lips pursed in a frown and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Even after all the time that we've spent together?" There was a sadness hidden deep within his eyes despite the stiffness of his features that instantly made her regret her words. She knew he was jealous of the archer although he had no reason to be. Hurting Loki was the last thing that she wanted to do.

"No… no, of course, I don't. You've changed so much since then. I love you, Loki." Her voice softened and her icy exterior melted away as she moved toward him. She leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips lightly against his, hoping to ease his concerns. At the same time she felt a pang of guilt knowing how devastated her friend would be if he ever knew of her relationship with the demigod. Her heart and mind were in a constant state of tug of war ever since she gave in to her feelings for the Asgardian prince. She was falling more and more in love with him with every passing second but that didn't change the fact that he was a wanted criminal and she was responsible for thwarting his plans. There was no way this could possibly end well and yet she couldn't bear the thought of ending it at all. "I should go."

"Couldn't you spare a few more minutes?" He grinned wickedly. His earlier irritation completely vanishing as his emerald eyes sparkled down at her. He held up his hand as he dangled an old fashioned key from his fingers. "I had hoped to escort you through the park. It is a private enclave for guests and a few others who own a key to its gates. I highly doubt Shield is among them. I would love to walk you through it, my darling. I know you would adore all the beautiful flowers and it is surrounded by trees so you needn't fear being seen." He reached forward as he caressed her cheek tenderly before entwining his fingers once more along a strand of her ruby hair. "Not that there aren't ways around that anyway," he winked as the color of his hair changed to a short curly blonde and her attire became a mint green sundress but he didn't alter anything else about her appearance. "I think your uniform might be a little conspicuous. You are so beautiful, my darling. Our time together is always so secretive and I know that it is necessary but I just have this overwhelming desire to walk around with you on my arm. Will you indulge me, my little spider?"

"Loki… I…," Natasha began but quickly fell into an odd silence as the conflicted voices filled her head. Her obligations were to Shield and protecting the Earth. What was she doing? What if someone were to see her, no matter how unlikely, how would she explain who he was?

"Say yes, Loki," the young prince entreated playfully, his lips upturned in a sideways smirk. "I would love to walk with you and talk with you and enjoy the view of the gardens with you. See how easy that was? Now it's your turn, my little spider. Tell me yes." Natasha's heart raced at the sultry sound of his voice and the expectant look in his eyes. All of her logic and common sense were rendered useless when she was alone with him like this.

"Yes," She breathed against her better judgment. "Just for ten minutes. Then I have to go." He nodded in agreement as he offered her his arm and led her toward the door.

Natasha exhaled at the memory as she continued to stare at the painting of Gramercy Park that adorned the wall of the doctor's office. One of the most unexpected discoveries that she had made upon getting to know the demigod was how incredibly romantic and affectionate he was. Such a stark contrast to the gruff and arrogant exterior that he showed to everyone else. She leaned back on the examining table and grazed her fingers gently across her abdomen underneath her shirt. She had noticed the extra curve along her tummy this morning when she was getting dressed for her appointment. It was so slight that she knew that it was impossible for anyone else to observe it beneath her clothes but it excited her just the same. If Loki were here he would have detected it immediately. He had been so fascinated by the changes in her body while she was pregnant with Rowan. He loved lying at her side and gazing for hours at her stomach while she rested. He would sit there having long conversations with their daughter as his fingers caressed her belly and his lips feathered kisses against her skin. How she longed to have him at her side now. It had been too many weeks since she had seen him. Even in her dreams he had been lost to her. She had not been able to have a lucid dream since she had woken up to find LoreLei lurking in her room. She blamed it on her hormones. She was either too anxious to fall asleep or her body was so exhausted that she crashed into such a deep slumber that she remembered nothing of her dreams when she awoke. It was frustrating beyond belief. She prayed that he already had Rowan safely in his arms and that he was simply working on finding a way to open a gateway to Earth. But every day that passed without word from him made that scenario seem less and less likely. She reminded herself over and over that Sacha had ensured her that once the Moebius stone had been destroyed her daughter would live. It was not knowing exactly where she was that was slowly driving her insane and the attentiveness of the men around her was not helping.

"Was it really necessary for all of you to come with me?" the Black Widow drawled as she gazed at the three of them without emotion. "I believe this is what they call overkill."

"Didn't you get the memo," Tony quipped from his place near the doorway. "There is a mentally unhinged sorceress at large who is looking to wipe you from existence."

"I don't need a body guard let alone two," Natasha insisted. She appreciated that they cared about her and her child but she was a trained assassin. She could take care of herself and she didn't like being treated like a damsel in distress.

"We all know you can handle yourself, Nat," Steve placated as he sat at the stool by her side. "But this isn't an ordinary circumstance. This woman who has it in for you is from out of this world. I don't think you should be alone."

"If you don't mind my asking, Lady Natasha," Tobit inquired from the other side of the examining table. "What is the point of all these strange machines and odd tools? Your son is doing quite well. What need do you have for these archaic methods?"

"I'm very grateful that you can check on him for me," Natasha advised as she turned her gaze toward the royal healer. "But these doctors have ways of seeing the baby and listening to his heartbeat. It's an amazing experience and something I could really use right now. I need to get my mind on happier things."

"I'm sure Loki will find a way to you soon," Steve told her reassuringly. Natasha hoped that he was right. She tried to think positive but she worried for him and for their daughter. And then of course there was Thor. She wished she had been able to get more information from her son on exactly what Malekith had planned for the thunder god. She felt useless. She was too far from everyone that she cared about. She was desperate to find a way to help her family. She and Tony had searched through Shields cargo holds from top to bottom over the last few days. They had located a few strange pieces that they had hoped might be a fairly decent source of energy but so far he was having no luck harnessing anything for his new contraption. It was beyond maddening. The black widow took a deep breath. She needed to concentrate on more happy thoughts. Things were finally running smoothly with her pregnancy and that alone was a miracle of incredible proportions.

"This is quite the full house," a woman's voice remarked from the doorway as she entered the room. "I'm Doctor Ayers," the obstetrician continued as she stepped forward and extended her hand toward the Black Widow. "It is nice to meet you, Natasha." She began to flip through the pages of paperwork that were clipped to the board that she held in her left hand. "I see that you are in your tenth week. And this is your second child, splendid. All of the test results so far are looking marvelous. Congratulations to you both." She reached her hand out toward Steve, who was still seated at Natasha's side.

"Oh, no," Captain America replied quickly, his face more than a little flustered as he began to stand up from the stool. "I'm not the a… her husband is away."

"My apologies, I should never assume anything," Dr. Ayers stated as she moved toward the counter along the wall and picked up a plastic gadget with what looked like a small microphone attached to it by a long cord. "Shall we see if we can't hear your child's heartbeat?" The words had barely left her lips when a large ruckus began outside. The black widow didn't have to hear a sound to know exactly what was going on. Natasha's entire demeanor changed in the instant that she felt her husband's presence return to her mind. It was such a long absence. She could barely contain the bliss that filled her knowing that he was near. She had never sensed him move so rapidly before. In one seconds time he had gone from being several miles away to less than a few feet. He burst through the door with a nurse hot on his heels.

"I'm sorry doctor. He just stormed through the waiting room. I didn't even see him walk in. Lydia is calling the police?" the nurse exasperated from behind the demigod. Loki moved swiftly toward his wife's side.

"Get out of my way," He growled at Steve who quickly obliged as he moved back towards where Tony was standing with an amused look upon his face.

"It's alright," Natasha told the doctor, hoping to defuse the situation. "This is my husband." Loki sank onto the stool as he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his head against her stomach for a moment in a tender hug before he brushed his lips along the fabric of her shirt. He leaned back up, claiming her mouth in a sensuous kiss before whispering against her ear.

"I have been so lost with you," the young prince admitted as he sat back down on the stool.

"Please have Lydia tell the police it was a misunderstanding." The doctor mused as she observed Loki stroking his hand tenderly along his wife's abdomen over the pale green material of her top. "Let's hope the rest of your appointments will be a little less eventful. Now as I was saying before with this fetal Doppler we should be able to hear the sound of your child's heartbeat but don't worry if we aren't able to pick up the sound. It is still early."

"The rest of you can get out," Loki ordered abruptly with his usual regal bearing. Natasha could sense that the confidence that he was projecting was not entirely heartfelt. She thought of the fears that he had expressed in their dreams and the words that he had just whispered to her. Lost, yes that was the perfect word to describe the aura that seemed to surround him. He had been through a lot since he had sent her to Earth. Even Sacha had warned her of the terrible burden that she had put on him by leaving. She stared at him thoughtfully. She could feel the dimmest of vibrations emanating from his fingers as he continued to rest his hand along the silken fabric of her blouse. It was too faint for anyone else to notice but it was hard for her to miss. She wondered what he was thinking of that made him shiver that way.

"He doesn't play well with others," Tony gibed as he glanced at the doctor. "I understand the feeling. When I was a kid, I didn't share toys very well either. There was a bad incident with some Lincoln logs…"

"Enough, Stark," Captain America interrupted as he pushed him towards the door. "We'll be right outside, Nat. Come on, Tobit." Loki watched the royal healer as he followed after the two avengers. Natasha's gaze, however, was fixed on her husband. There was something different about him. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She wondered what had happened since the last dream they had shared.

"Loki, is Rowan safe?" Natasha inquired hopefully but she knew even before his dark green eyes fell along her belly that he had not found their daughter.

"I'm sorry, Natasha," the young god admitted with his eyes still downcast. "Things are even more complicated than before. I don't think this is the right time to discuss it though. I will bring her home I promise, my darling. I swear that I will." The doctor sauntered towards them. Loki removed his hand from her middle at the woman's approach. His emerald eyes narrowing with distrust as he stared at the small gadget in the physician's hands. She moved the black widow's blouse aside slightly and placed the small transducer against her stomach. "I can see it," Loki grinned the moment that her abdomen was exposed. He grazed his long, slender fingers over her belly pushing the doctor out of the way, his tongue peeking out along his teeth as he chuckled softly. "Eh heh heh heh, I thought I felt a difference before. This little swell right here." He looked like a child in a candy store as his dimples lit up his face. A pensive look began to form in his eyes as he continued to observe the slight curvature of her stomach. "When I think of how close I came to... No, no, none of that talk. This is a glorious moment, only happy thoughts. You are mine and you're having my son." He continued to caress her belly tenderly as he gazed down at her body in awe.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you will need to move your hand or I won't be able to locate the heartbeat," Dr. Ayers requested as she held the Doppler patiently. He pulled his hand away with a slight pout along his lips. The doctor began gliding the instrument back and forth until suddenly the 'thump thump' sound could be heard against the dull whirl of the small machine. Loki tilted his head in wonderment as the distinct sound became clearer.

"Is that our son's heartbeat?" Loki gaped as Natasha smiled up at him. The sound was wonderful. It was music to her ears. But she couldn't help but think of Rowan as tears began to well up in her eyes. She tried to push back her concerns for her daughter and enjoy this small moment with her husband. Everything was going to fine, she kept telling herself. She concentrated on the sweet look of amazement on his face and the way he craned his ear toward the device in the obstetrician's hands. He was like a little boy who wasn't quite sure what he had just seen but was very excited for it to happen again.

"I see that you very much want a boy but it's a little too soon to tell the sex of the child," Dr. Ayers divulged as she lifted the device from the black widow's body. Loki only rolled his eyes at the woman's words, not bothering to hide his disdain at her attempt at enlightening him with her inferior knowledge. "But yes that was the sound you heard. Your child and your wife are both doing very well. I would like to schedule your next appointment in three weeks so that we can do a dating ultrasound. We can confirm your due date then and snap your very first picture of your baby. It was a pleasure meeting you both." Loki ignored the doctor completely as he turned his attention back to his wife, bringing her hand up to his lips as he gazed at her warmly.

"Our son is very strong and already so wise just like his mother," the young god declared as the obstetrician exited the room. "Let us return to the man of Iron's dwelling. I have much to tell you, my darling, and there is so much that must be done."

"What happened? Where is Rowan? The last time I saw you, Loki, you were so upset and confused," Natasha asked nervously as all of her trepidations came rushing back to the surface. "You thought you'd lost us."

"I will tell you everything once we've gone from here," he promised as he helped her down from the examining table, wrapping her up in his arms the moment that her feet touched the floor. He placed a gentle kiss along the top of her head as he squeezed her tighter. She felt an instant peace settle over her as he held her so closely. She breathed in the scent of him returning his embrace with equal fervor. "I never want to be away from you again, not ever again. I need you by side, my little spider. I need you more than you'll ever know."

Loki ran his fingers through his long black hair as he finished telling them all that was happening in Asgard. It was a habit of his when he was nervous or frustrated. She had a feeling that he was a little of both although he hid it rather well behind his façade of cocky arrogance. Tony certainly didn't notice anything different about the young god as he stared back at him with an equal amount of haughtiness. The black widow sat in stunned silence as her husband's words settled upon her . Malekith had their daughter. She could be anywhere in the nine realms. What kind of game was the dark elf playing? He wanted them to search for her. She must be so scared. It had been so long since she had seen her little girl. She hated the thought of her being all alone. "What about Barton?" the question falling from her lips uncensored as she gazed forlornly out the sliding glass doors of Stark's living room. She realized her mistake immediately as she felt his rage erupt along their bond.

"Pardon me," Loki seethed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The well-being of your ex-lover should have been my top priority but alas I forgot to ask after him for you."

"I happen to be very interested in what happened to Hawkeye as well," Tony interjected. "Nat, you said he was looking after your daughter. If she's been captured by this elf than where is he? Is he still with her or what?"

"The fate of the birdman is of no interest to me," the young god intoned angrily. "If you want answers to your questions than you better get to work on that blasted machine of yours. You claimed you needed Uru metal?" Loki extended his hand as a small rock appeared in his palm. He tossed it toward Stark as the billionaire surveyed the stone with great interest. "There is a ton more waiting for you in your lab. Why don't you make yourself useful?"

"I take back about thirty-five percent of all the bad things I ever said about you," Iron Man jibed as he tightened his grip along the mystical orb. "It seems you're not entirely worthless after all." He moved swiftly from the room and towards his workshop. Natasha watched her husband as he stalked back and forth around the small room. His rage was still bubbling under the surface but there was also a great deal of sadness and despair. She could even feel a tremor of guilt but about what she couldn't fathom.

"We are alone now," the black widow probed as she moved to sit down on the couch. "Do you want to tell me the rest?"

"Why do you automatically assume that I'm keeping something from you," Loki snapped as he continued to pace the area. "I've already told you. Malekith tricked our daughter into taking him from Jotunnheim. His bonds are broken and he wants to play a cat and mouse game with Rowan as the bait."

"I know you and there is something more that is upsetting you," Natasha insisted. "You are going to wear a trench in the floor if you keep marching around like that."

"Is the fate of our daughter not enough of a reason for me to be on edge?" The mischievous prince snipped.

"You seem out of sorts," Natasha pressed. "You're not yourself."

"I am more myself than I wish to be," Loki muttered under his breath. She moved beside him and tilted her head against his shoulder while she ran her hand along his back in a soothing motion.

"Talk to me," she entreated as she snuggled closer to his warm body. He pulled away from her and wandered toward the patio doors, tracing his fingers along the glass. She stared after him in dismay. How could she help him if he wouldn't open up to her?

"I can still feel it," Loki murmured, his voice was so soft that it was barely above a whisper as he continued to move his hand along the clear glass door. "I can't seem to shake it. No one else seems to remember so why do I? I wish I didn't remember."

"Remember what?" the black widow puzzled as she sauntered toward where he stood.

"The way it felt… all the confusion… and even worse than that were all the certainties," the young god rasped as his eyes search the empty air. He looked as if he was staring at something that only he could see. "I had forgotten so much. What good does it do me to remember it now?"

"I don't understand." She slid her fingers gently along his forearm. He flinched before gazing down at her. His dark green eyes were filled with regret.

"I should have listened to you. Now I am haunted by all these mixed up memories," the young god reflected solemnly. "As desperate as I always was for their approval, I never wanted for their love. Even in my most spiteful and jealous moments of my youth I never truly doubted their love for me, at least not until I found out what I was." Loki turned his gaze back toward the skyline, his fingers splayed along the glass. "That day in Jotunnheim changed everything and it was all my doing. Isn't that the greatest irony? If not for my mischief and misguided attempts to prove myself his equal I would have never known how truly isolated I really was. I did it to myself with all my manipulations and childish schemes just as I caused all the rest of our troubles. Our daughter would be safe at home if it weren't for me."

"You are not responsible for the secrets that Odin kept from you. And you're not responsible for Lorelei freeing Malekith from those dungeons," the black widow contended. "You are not to blame for anything that woman has done."

"No, but I laid so many opportunities right at her feet," he laughed mirthlessly as he peered down at his wife, his lips upturned in the slightest of smirks. "Eh heh heh heh, more than you even realize, my little spider."

"If you have something that you want to tell me than do so," Natasha replied coolly. "I love you, Loki and whatever you think you've done won't change that. If you're trying to push me away with these cryptic remarks, it isn't working."

"Push you away? By the nines, that is the last thing that I would ever want," Loki vowed. His eyebrows frowned in a look of outrage and apparent disbelief that she could ever imagine that he would desire such a thing. "No one remembers but you deserve to know."

"Deserve to know what, Loki?" She demanded with a determined set of her chin. Whatever it was that was bothering him he needed to tell her. She could see that it was eating away at him.

"The spell… she casted it, Natasha, with one touch of her fingers she made our entire life together disappear," Loki revealed as he fixed his eyes upon her. It was evident that he was worried about how she would react to what he was telling her. She didn't know what to think. "It was like a do-over, the entire realms just rewound and started again. She wiped you from my mind but my heart wouldn't let you go." He stroked her lush curls until he caught one strawberry ringlet within his fingers, twisting it gently but the tender gesture failed to reach his eyes. Those sparkling emerald orbs were filled with such turbulent emotion like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"But you destroyed it?" She shook her head, unwilling to accept what seemed to her to be impossible. How could her life have been altered so much without her realizing it?

"After… only after the enchantment was already done… days after," he shrugged. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, Natasha. I didn't know who you were but I… the more I thought of you the more I… it was like there was this empty place inside of me and somehow I knew that only you could fill it." Her dark blue eyes stared up at him quizzically. She couldn't even begin to grasp the idea of him not knowing her. She could barely recall what her life had been like before he came into it. She only knew that she never wanted to experience it again. Was that the darkness that her son had referred to? Could she really have been made to forget her husband? Just the thought of going back to her days without him, without her children made her entire body quake with fear. She understood what he meant by empty. It was what her world had been before he had brought love into her life and given her a family. "I'm sorry, Natasha. I have made so many mistakes in my life but none as great as not doing what you asked of me."

"It's over. We need to spend our energies on finding a way to rescue our daughter. That's all that matters," the black widow insisted. Loki turned back towards the glass doors with a deep sigh. She wasn't sure what else to say. She only knew that she couldn't bear talking about it for another second. The idea of returning to the way she lived her life before chilled her to the bone. She pressed her hands to her stomach protectively. "The stone is gone and whatever happened it's over."

"That's just it." Confused, troubled eyes sought out hers. "It isn't over for me. I can't get these damned thoughts out of my head. My father, my brother but most of all you… you're standing here in front of me but I can still feel that emptiness... that ache in my heart… the person that I was who couldn't remember… who desperately, desperately wanted to remember. I can't be without you. I just can't. And you're here and you're safe but I'm still scared. And I don't know why."

"It will pass," she promised as she cupped his face in her hands, leaning up on her toes as she brushed her lips tenderly over his. "When you first came back to me I couldn't let go of the fear that any second you would be ripped away from us again. It was always there in the back of my mind. It will fade with time, Loki, you just need to give it time." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down toward her. "Вы больше не потеряете ничего меня." Her voice was thick with tears as she struggled to maintain her calm exterior. But it was all becoming too much for her. There was so much uncertainty. Her daughter's safety, finding a way back to Asgard, her pregnancy, how could she comfort him when deep down she feared the same things that he did? The thought had barely left her mind before his mouth met hers as he devoured her leisurely. The taste of him was divine and all conscious thought melted away under the onslaught of his lips. It was a welcomed distraction from her unpleasant reflections.

"Is it terrible of me to want you so badly?" His low breathy voice heightening her own desires as her eyes slowly came to focus on him. His thumb played with her bottom lip. Every nerve in her body screamed for the same attention as she stared into his lustful gaze. He began kissing her neck, impassioned kisses, as he held her firmly in his arms. "Valhalla," he all but cursed against her throat. "I need you, my little spider."

"Then take me," She whispered as she took hold of his hands and began to lead him down the hall to her room. She longed for him, too. To just leave the world behind for a moment and take comfort in being reunited with the man that she loved, no matter how short lived the respite would be. They fell together onto the bed. For all of the desperate hunger in his eyes, his movements were relaxed and graceful like time was moving in slow-motion. He laid there facing her as he touched her cheeks, her nose and then her lips with delicate strokes of his fingertips. It was as if he was trying to commit to memory every inch of her face. His hand moved lower, toying with the zipper of her jeans as a wicked smile sprung to his lips. She put her arms around him and pressed their bodies together. Their clothing vanished instantly. His signature laugh vibrated along her neck and the sound alone made her heartbeat accelerate as his tongue circled the shell of her ear. With an unhurried twist of his hips he entered her, the staggering sensation of their bodies becoming one flowed through her. She was aware of nothing anymore but the steady beat of his heart, the scent of his skin and the incredible warmth of his body as he made love to her until that gasping moment of completion.

"I missed you." His voice was low and filled with sentiment as they lied in each other's arms. He caught the cascading curls of her crimson locks and twisted it around his hand drawing her mouth to his. "Every second of my life I have missed you, my little spider."

They spent the rest of the night into the early morning hours coccooned in their own little world. All the obstacles that seemed so insurmountable a day before felt obtainable now as she drew strength and hope from the man at her side. There was nothing they couldn't accomplish together.

"Ms. Romanoff, I am sorry to disturb your reunion," the voice of Tony's computer system filled the small room. "Mr. Stark requests your presence in the lab."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Natasha answered as she looked up at her husband, her cheek resting on his chest.

"Who was that?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Tony's computerized butler of sorts," she grinned as she watched his eyebrows furrow in puzzlement. It still amazed her how someone so virile and masculine and devastatingly sexy could be equally adorable with such a sweet boyish cuteness. And he could make the change within seconds, she mused as she rose from the bed. "Maybe the portal is working."

"This, my friends, is what happens," Tony boasted as they both entered the billionaire's workshop. Tobit stood at his side watching the computer screen with great interest. Natasha figured that he had probably never seen one before. It seemed everything about Earth fascinated the elderly doctor. "When you combine Dr. Selvig's notes from his work on the Tesseract with my phenomenal ingenuity." He began typing with quick strokes along a keyboard. "Keep your eyes on those two pillars." He asserted as he nodded his chin in the direction of two large metal cylinders that nearly touched the ceiling.

"This monstrosity is your machine?" Loki rasped in his stately accent as he strutted forward. "I could hold the Tesseract with one hand. Why in the name of Odin would you make it so ridiculously large?"

"Beggars can't be choosers," Stark quipped as he continued typing coordinates into the computer.

"What does that mean?" The young prince exasperated, his voice getting more heated by the moment.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Tony continued with a sideways smile. "I could probably come up with a few more idioms if you'd like."

"I've had enough of your senseless Midgardian speech," the trickster seethed as he loomed over the smaller man. "What use is this to me once we've left here?"

"I'd hate to break it to you, big guy, but I didn't actually create this thing for you," Stark scoffed as he glared back at the demigod. Natasha could see that things were quickly deteriorating as she moved to step between them. "This is Shield business."

"Shield? Well, you listen to me little man of Iron," Loki spat out with a devilish grin. "My wife and I are returning to Asgard by way of your Shield business. And after you've sent us through you are going to return to your work and make another one. Only this time you are going to scale it down to something useful to my people and then you will bring it to Odin. Do you understand? You are going to do it as quickly as your pathetic mortal body can muster or I swear by the roots of Yggdrasil that I will…"

"Loki, that's enough," Natasha demanded as she placed her hand firmly against his chest. "We don't threaten our friends."

"These are not my friends." Loki nearly growled as his dark emerald eyes remained frozen on the smug face of the billionaire in front of him.

"The feeling is mutual." Tony drawled with a cocky grin as he tapped the final entry that would switch on his new invention.

"But they're mine," the Black Widow insisted as her dark blue eyes finally captured her husband's complete attention. He nodded reluctantly as he took a step away from the playboy. "Can you try, Stark?"

"You're lucky I'm fond of your wife," Tony pronounced as a roaring sound emitted from the strange contraption. She supposed that meant it was working. She understood her husband's irritation. With the dark elves enchantments preventing the use of travelling spells a machine that opened gateways without the use of that type of magic would be a great benefit to Asgard. It would also help in their search for their daughter. As things stood now there was no way to leave the realm to look for her unless they could get their hands on more portal stones. "I'll do what I can, Nat."

The air in between the two columns began to shimmer in an array of colors until it slowly dissolved into an opening onto the courtyard of the Royal Palace. Loki enclosed her hand in his as the three of them stepped through it. The gateway winked out the moment that they were on the other side. Natasha was surprised to see Thor standing in front of them. Although, she realized quickly that she shouldn't have been. Of course, Heimdall would have known that they were arriving.

"Barton!" The black widow beamed as her dark blue eyes fell on the archer standing at Thor's side. She took a step forward but quickly stopped herself as she felt the ripple of jealousy flutter along their bond. "I'm glad you're alright. How was Rowan when you saw her last? What happened? Is she hurt?"

"She's a tough kid. I don't think he's going to hurt her, Tasha," Hawkeye divulged as he moved closer to them despite the evil glare that he received from her husband. "I'm sorry I didn't protect her better. I should have realized that he had some kind of trick up his sleeve."

"Your royal highness, if you will not be needing me at the moment,'' the royal healer requested timidly .

"Go ahead, Tobit, you are free to go wherever you want," Natasha told him. "I'm sure you are thrilled to be finally home. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us." The elderly man smiled as he hurried passed the others, bowing slightly to Thor before he proceeded towards the castle's entrance.

"Thor, were you able to get your hands on any more portal stones?" Loki inquired. She could feel his grip on her hand tighten at the archer's nearness. She wished that there was a way that she could make him realize once and for all that he was not a threat.

"I sent several soldiers to begin the task the moment that I returned home but it is a long journey, brother, and it has barely been an hour since my arrival. I have been riding all night but I sent them off as quickly as I could," Thor placed his hand along the young prince's shoulder reassuringly. Natasha was taken aback for a moment as she watched her husband nod with the faintest of smiles without making any movement to shrug off the brotherly gesture. "It will be weeks before they arrive in Nidavellir."

"That is too long," Loki grumbled as he let go of her hand and stormed past the three of them before stopping a few feet away. He whipped back around in a fury. "We must think of something else. We can't afford to just sit here and wait while Lorelei and Malekith plot together. We are closed in, stuck here doing exactly what they want by whatever terms they allow us. There must be another way."

"They aren't working together," Hawkeye revealed as he situated himself at the black widow's right side. The sight of which sent a flash of red through her husband's dark green eyes as he strutted back toward her. "She might have freed him from your dungeons but only to leave him tucked away with the Frost Giants in one of their dank cells. He said that he knew that she could have broken his bonds if she had wanted to. Malekith is more than a little angry with her. They aren't plotting anything together that much I can guarantee you."

"Is that so?" Loki inquired as he leered at the archer maliciously. "Interesting. So she double-crossed her old friend. Well, that could be of use to me. Do you know where the All-Father is, brother?"

"He is conferring with Heimdall before he returns to the battle front," Thor stated solemnly. "We have pushed them far into the outskirts of our cities borders but they are not giving up. They are constantly bringing in reinforcements and making sudden attacks within our walls. This is a war like I have never seen."

"Take us to him," the young god ordered. "I will explain to you why on the way." Thor nodded as he began walking through the courtyard towards the entrance to the palace. Loki moved swiftly so that he was at his brother's side. He began to talk to him softly, too quietly for her to make out more than a slight murmur as Thor nodded every so often in agreement. She debated about speeding up her own gait so that she could hear precisely what was being said but decided against it. She would know soon enough when they reached Odin. And she figured that she should be grateful that in his excitement over whatever he had planned his misplaced jealousy had been forgotten.

"Thank you for helping Rowan," Natasha told Hawkeye who was walking at her side. "And me. If you hadn't been there those Frost Giants would have had us all. I probably would have lost my son if it weren't for you."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," Clint vowed and she knew he meant it because she felt the same way about him. "I only wish I could have done more."

"You did enough," she smiled as she rested her hand against his shoulder. They arrived at the large atrium that overlooked the broken rainbow bridge. The Gate Keeper and Odin were in the throes of what was obviously a very important discussion. The All-Father stopped in mid-sentence as his gaze fell upon the four of them. Natasha could see the way that he scrutinized her husband carefully before he stepped forward, his grip firmly upon Gungnir.

"What is it that you require of me, my sons?" Odin probed. "I did not expect to see you here." Natasha noticed Thor's light blue eyes fall upon Loki for a moment as if seeking a confirmation to proceed.

"Father, we beg your indulgence," Thor began hesitantly. "This war has us in a constant state of defending ourselves. We need to make a move to change the tide of things."

"And what do you suggest?" the All-Father remarked coolly. His light blue gaze focused on Loki even though his words were directed at his eldest son.

"That we set a trap for those who lead these realms against us," the thunder god divulged. "Father, I ask you to consider bringing Amora out of the realm of eternal sleep. She can be bound from magic and held prisoner in the open and when they come for her then we can end this war at its source."

"And what makes you imagine that Malekith would take the risk of coming here for her… Thor?" Odin asked, his gaze still firmly focused on her husband. "Do you think their alliance from all those years ago is truly so great?"

"Lorelei will come for her. She would take the gamble for her sister," the crowned prince insisted as he too turned his eyes toward Loki, if only for a second. Why were they trying to make it seem like this idea was his? It was obvious that Odin was not the least bit fooled. "And Malekith will come for Lorelei."

"Is that what you think… Thor?" Odin questioned again. Natasha could hear the edge to his voice. This pretense was clearly making him angry. The thunder god opened his mouth to answer but his father halted him with a wave of his hand. "Enough. This scheme is not yours. It has your brother written all over it. So tell me, Loki, why do you really want Amora free?"

"For precisely the reasons that Thor gave you," Loki informed him stoically. "What other reason could I have? They are enemies of each other. Malekith will not be able to resist the lure of revenge."

"And you know all about that," Odin gibed. His voice was level and his face stern as he stepped closer to his youngest son.

"This is not about me. This is about my daughter and the safety of your entire realm," the young prince frothed. "How long do you think you can keep defending Asgard? They are only going to get stronger. Don't you realize that Malekith has just gotten free? You have not even experienced whatever he has in store for you yet."

"You make a good argument for your cause, my son," the All-Father replied as he eyed him thoughtfully. "But I cannot in good conscience take the risk that such an action would entail. If Amora got free or if some unfortunate accident should befall her the repercussions for our kingdom would be too great."

"You think I ask you this so I can eliminate her?" Loki gaped. She could feel the hurt that flitted through their bond even though his expression was cold and without feeling.

"You didn't ask me at all," Odin stated firmly.

"He didn't ask because he thought you would dismiss it simply because it came from him," Thor interrupted. "It is a good plan, father, and we have no others."

"What do you want from me?" Loki snipped impatiently as he brushed his fingers through his long black hair. "Name your price. What do you need me to do to prove to you that this is not about some ancient grievance of mine? This may be the only chance that I have to rescue my daughter. If I could do it myself I would but I can't. I need… I need you to say yes and I will not give up until you do." Natasha watched as the entire countenance of the All-Father softened and he held a faraway look in his eye. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of.

"I will grant your request on one condition," Odin replied finally. "She is to be placed under the protection of Thor and he will not leave her side. If anything happens to Amora than you will suffer the punishments for her demise as sure as if you struck the fatal blow yourself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, All-Father, I understand you perfectly," Loki remarked coolly from her side. She placed her hand gently on his forearm in an attempt to comfort him. She knew that he didn't like his father's conditions. She didn't like them either.

"Thor, you may come with me," Their father ordered in his authoritative way before turning his attention back to his youngest son. "Loki, you may leave. You are not to go anywhere near the mystical realms." The mischievous prince turned swiftly on his heel as he strutted out of the vestibule. Natasha trailed after him.

"Loki!" she called to him and he halted immediately as he swirled back toward her.

"It's alright, my darling. You needn't worry about me," the young god commented dryly as he took another step towards her, grabbing hold of a long strawberry curl and twisting it playfully. "It is exactly how I knew it would be. We will never trust each other and why should we? Things are the way they were meant to be between us. Nothing can change that now, not for him and certainly not for me."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 –

Rowan sat in the corner of the dreary chamber with her legs crossed and her chin resting against her enclosed hands. It was early afternoon. Not that the pale light that cascaded through the enormous cathedral window was much of an indication of time. It barely brought any illumination at all against the desolate shadows that filled the gloomy hall. She stared forlornly at the small lime stones that scattered along the dark ebony tiles that adorned the floor. The tops of the stones were a pale green and the bottom halves were a steel grey. The object of the game was to land them all with the same color facing upward.

"A decent toss." The dark emperor's gravelly voice lofted toward her from his place upon the marbled throne. "Much better than your last one, Lokidottir." The little girl rolled her eyes as she scooped up the rocks into her tiny hands and prepared to pitch them once more. She had nearly lost count of how long she had been here. Every day seemed to bleed into the next. She wanted her parents. She wanted to be as far away from this strange sorcerer as she could get. He seemed to enjoy speaking to her as if she were a guest in this Kingdom as opposed to the prisoner that she was. It was a fact that was hard to forget when she was followed everywhere by an armed guard. In fact, the elf was standing outside the chamber doors awaiting the order to bring her back to her room when the emperor had finally tired of her company. Malekith tapped his fingers meticulously along the arms of his chair. She knew he was irritated that she didn't respond to his attempt at conversation but let him sulk. Perhaps he would place her in a dungeon to await her father's rescue if she angered him enough. At least then she wouldn't have to stare into his peculiar gaze or listen to his rasping drawl any longer. "I have it on good authority that you enjoy horses, little one." Rowan's head shot up, her dark green eyes blazing with fire at the sound of his words.

"Don't call me that," she snapped but the dark sorcerer only grinned wickedly at her response. He was obviously pleased with himself that he had gotten a reaction from her at last.

"I merely thought that you might enjoy taking a ride with me this afternoon as I take a stroll through the village. A king should not remain too aloof from his people." Malekith slithered as he leaned back against the dais. His long pointed ears twitched slightly through his lengthy white hair as he leered at the small girl. "You might as well make the best of your current circumstances, my dear."

"The only thing I want is to go home. Soon my father will come for me," Rowan shouted in her tiny voice as she stood from the ground. "And then you'll be sorry."

"Such blind faith in your father's abilities," the dark elf chuckled. "I am treating you quite well am I not? Is your room not to your liking? Do my subjects not make a fuss over you? I have afforded you every luxury that my realm has to offer. I have even let you keep that trinket around your neck. It is a very powerful piece and there is much that I could do with it but I know it has a sentimental value to you." He leaned forward slowly as the iris of his green eye appeared to grow larger before dimming back slowly to its normal size. "So I will not take it from you, Lokidottir. A token of faith between the two of us and one day I shall even teach you the true power that you have at your disposal."

"There is nothing I want to learn from you," Rowan professed boldly. She realized over the past few weeks that she no longer feared the dark elf as she once did. She wasn't sure if it was because she had pretended to be brave in his presence for so long that she had begun to believe her own lie or if it was simply because she knew that whatever his strange plans were they did not involve hurting her physically. Malekith stared at her in silence. The tips of his ears began to twitch wildly which was a sure sign of his displeasure at her declaration. He was quite insistent on his desire for her to be his student but she refused to participate in any of his so called lessons. As she had told him many times since her arrival on this forsaken place, the spell to open the passage to Asgard was the very last instruction that she would ever take from him.

A loud creek of the chamber door reverberated through the room and underscored the tension that had abruptly filled the large space. Rowan watched as Algrim stepped forward and genuflected before his king, his long black cape flowing across his shoulders in a flourish. He bowed his head deeply in reverence as he kept his ebony eyes downcast and patiently waited for the command to rise.

"Arise, dear friend," Malekith slithered as he stood from the dais. "Discard the cloak, Algrim," he ordered as he took a step closer. "I want to see it in all its glory." The dark elf did as his lord requested, standing with one swift motion as he unhooked the clips of his cape and let it fall unceremoniously to the floor. Rowan could not contain the gasp that fell from her lips at the sight of Algrim arrayed in his new armor. Images flooded through her brain in rapid succession. The picture that she had seen in her mind, what seemed a lifetime ago, when she had attempted that spell with Tobit. It had been almost like one of her mystical dreams. But it had been sudden and quick and outside of herself. In her dreams she always felt like she was a part of what was happening. Not so with this one. It had been of her uncle fighting a warrior who wore black armor. He had fallen to his death into a pool of molten lava when the ground opened up beneath them during their battle. This was the armor. He was the warrior. Algrim was the one that would fight her uncle. She hadn't made the connection when Malekith had made the chain mail appear on the floor that first night she was taken to his throne room. But now, seeing him wearing it, she knew. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. Algrim was the one in the vision. If he fought her uncle, Thor would die. "You do not like his new suit of armor, Lokidottir? Why ever not? Do you sense its power? Is that what frightened you? As powerful as this is, it is nothing to the potency of what dwells inside of you, my dear." Malekith sauntered toward her. His eyes glowing with an unnatural light. "When one is gifted with supremacy than one must embrace it without fear. You have much to learn yet but I shall enjoy imparting my wisdom to you." The emperor turned his strange colored eyes back to his loyal subject. "Tell me, Algrim the Strong, what news do you have for me?"

"I have heard whispers from some of our number who are stationed closest to the borders, Master," Algrim boasted in his melodic cantor. "Of a disturbance in the mystical realms. They say that the pull was felt quite strongly this morning too keenly not to be from the All-Father himself." Rowan could not take her eyes off the elfin warrior. His charcoal grey skin and lifeless black eyes were such a stark contrast to his flowing white hair. His pointed ears contracted ever so slightly but the movement was obviously from excitement and not anger. She wondered when this fight would take place and how she could stop it.

"Very interesting, Algrim. I am sure that Lorelei is keeping a careful watch from wherever she is," Malekith slithered as he rubbed his hands together languidly while he moved about the room. "What reason could Odin have to open it?"

"Perhaps he seeks information about you from the Enchantress," Algrim offered reverently.

"Make sure everyone keeps a careful watch," Malekith ordered with a wicked smirk. "If Lorelei makes even the slightest move into Asgard I want to be informed immediately. That witch will pay for her insolence."

"I have also had word that Laufeyson has returned to the city," Algrim began but the dark emperor whipped toward him in such a rage that he fell to his knees in supplication. "Forgive me, master." Malekith's dark gaze turned toward Rowan with great interest as he seemed to contemplate something of extreme importance.

"I know that name," the little princess taunted. "My father hides nothing from me if that is what you were hoping for. Only his enemies call him that. You didn't want me to have information on my father? He is back from Jotunnheim, then. Which means it won't be long before he finds out that I am here and he takes me home."

"I'm afraid leaving Asgard again will be nearly impossible for him, little one," Malekith all but growled as he loomed over her. "Stand, Algrim, it is of little consequence that she knows of her father's whereabouts. And you and I have much more pressing issues to discuss."

Rowan stared up at the dark emperor as her entire body trembled with rage. Her small fingers entwined around the ruby charm that hung from her neck as she focused all of her hate into one thought. Drawing from the stone was difficult for her. It was as if there was a heavy blanket surrounding the magic contained within. She could feel the energy but it was so hard to grasp it. The dark elf must have cast an enchantment over it to prevent her from accessing its power. It was very hard to reach anything but not impossible, she grinned as she watched the long sleek cobra materialize in a coil around the sorcerers arm. The dark elf had barely registered the snake's sudden appearance when the serpent sunk its fangs into his wrist.

"My Daddy is the only one who calls me that," she shrieked as the emperor flung the beast from his arm with a sputter of curses coursing from his lips. It evaporated into thin air the moment that it detached from his body. "Don't you ever call me that again!"

"Guard," Malekith snarled as he stared at the bite marks along his wrist. His olive green pupil grew brighter for a moment as he turned his malevolent gaze to the little girl standing before him. Her arms were wrapped around herself stubbornly and her entire demeanor was filled with defiance. "Take our guest," the word rolling off his tongue thick with sarcasm. "To her room. You will learn your place, Lokidottir."

Rowan followed the elfin guard to her sleeping quarters. It was a decent sized room with a large bow window. There was a toy chest filled with small figures and other playthings that she supposed that the children of this realm would find quite entertaining. A great big featherbed and a small dresser filled with clothes that she refused to wear. No matter how many times the young maid who took care of her tried to cajole her into changing just long enough so that she could wash the outfit that she had come to Svartalfheim in. The little girl didn't care how dirty they got. She was staying in the clothes that her mother had bought her. Rowan climbed up on the window seat and peered out into the world below. The village was dank and dusty. It was no wonder they were called the dark elves because everything about this place was gloomy. She could see the elven people moving along the streets. There were even a few children who looked to be playing a game of hide and seek. It made her think of home and all of her friends. She leaned her head along the glass as she continued to stare aimlessly into the landscape.

The first thing that she experienced was a great sense of peace as the mint green walls of the chamber encircled her. She felt as if she were weightless. Her eyes grazed over the herd of horses galloping along the murals that decorated each wall of her room. She could almost sense the rush of wind that their movement would have caused if they had been real. Her father had hand-painted every picture even the stars and planets along the ceiling that illustrated the beauty of the entire nine realms. She was so caught up in her surroundings that at first she didn't even see him sitting at the foot of her bed. Rowan wanted so much to jump into his arms but she knew that she wasn't really here. She also knew this was more than just a dream. This was a vision and he was real even if she couldn't touch him. Loki sat there dejectedly as he gazed at his hands that were resting upon his lap.

"Do you think he has guardianship of Amora by now?" Her mother asked softly from the doorway that connected their rooms.

"This damned enchantment of theirs," her father rasped as his dark green eyes continued to scrutinize the palms of his hands. "I can't even bring a wooden toy into this realm because of their blasted invocation. I just wanted to watch it sway back and forth for a moment." Her mother glided along the floor as she sat down at his side and enclosed her hands in his. "She must miss her ragdoll. I didn't think of bringing it when you were so sick and then everything happened with the Jotunn." The black widow didn't speak. She simply rested her head along his shoulder as she continued to hold his hand tenderly. Rowan could see the tears that glazed her dark blue eyes. She hated the thought of her parents being so sad. She wished she could tell them somehow that she was alright and that she knew that they would bring her home as soon as they found a way. She wished that she could tell them that she loved them. "She is the perfect blend of us don't you think? I see so much of you in her and the best parts of me."

"Yes," her mother agreed as she held back a sob. It wasn't often that she saw her mother so emotional. "I've always thought so."

"It shouldn't be much longer before Thor brings Amora here," Loki advised as he seemed to have suddenly become aware that he hadn't answered his wife's earlier question. She watched as he ran his thumb along the rings that adorned her mother's finger.

"Why bring the Enchantress to our home and not the Royal Palace?" Natasha inquired in a more normal tone but Rowan could still here the slight quaver in her voice. So what Algrim had heard was true. Her grandfather had opened the mystical realms.

"Because we are on the outskirts of the city and it is easy for spies to see what goes on," her father explained as he brought his wife's hand to his lips and feathered kisses along her fingers. "Do not worry, my little spider. They will take the bait. I know they will. Our daughter will be home with us soon, I promise." Rowan could feel the tug on her spirit as the sensations of the room around her grew fainter and fainter. She was being drawn back to her normal slumber or perhaps she was waking up. She hated the thought of leaving them but she was powerless against it as the images around her faded. Replaced instead by the awareness of the hard pane of glass that pressed against her forehead as she focused her eyes once more at the streets below. The little princess grinned widely as she fingered the charm around her neck wistfully. Her father was setting some kind of trap for Malekith and if the dark emperor's earlier reaction to the news that Algrim brought him was any indication. He wouldn't be able to resist the lure. Soon, she thought to herself as she remembered her father's words, I'll be home soon.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 –

Loki stood in front of the fireplace as he surveyed the grand drawing room. The crystal chandeliers and candelabra's were all lit which created a sparkling affect along the golden scrollwork that adorned the white walls and vaulted ceiling of the chamber. Three cathedral windows aligned the far wall with long golden drapery that matched the satin chairs and plush sofas that arrayed the extravagant space. At each end of the room two pairs of mahogany cabinets were built into the walls beneath tall mirrors that made the area appear even larger. The room was built for receptions but he couldn't recall ever having used it anywhere near its capacity. He had never been one for balls or fancy parties even before the truth of his parentage had been revealed. He much preferred the quiet and the company of a select few, namely his family. His favorite place in the castle by far was the extensive library that inhabited the east wing of this floor. It was second only to their bedroom chamber, of course. Loki couldn't help but smile at the thought. The walls of this palace housed so many years of blissful memories.

The young prince watched his wife intently as she stared at the split staircase that surrounded the gilded archway separating the vestibule from the main hall. She had not spoken a word since they entered the palace and he was anxious for even the smallest inkling to what she was thinking about their new home. The alabaster steps rose out of the cobblestoned floor like a mountain of freshly fallen snow. The golden latticework of the banister against the rich chestnut of the handrail was the perfect contrast. The effect of which was a beautiful and elegant masterpiece. Her sapphire eyes widened as she moved her gaze from the stairs to what she could see of the great hall beyond.

"Which part of our home would you like to explore first, my little spider?" he inquired eagerly as he finally broke the awkward silence that seemed to have fallen across them. If he had been a few years younger he would have probably been bouncing up and down from the excitement that filled him.

"Loki, it is gorgeous but it's so huge," Natasha gaped as she turned her soft blue eyes upon him. "There are only three of us. I thought that the chambers that your mother gave us were daunting enough but this is... is…" Her words fell away as she caught sight of the painting that graced the wall at the top of the stairs. Loki grinned widely at her side. She moved up the steps swiftly as he followed behind her until she was standing beneath the portrait.

"I painted it myself," he admitted as he brushed his fingers through her lush red curls. "I use to draw all the time in my youth but as I grew older… I only dabble when I am truly inspired."

"It's amazing. Every detail of it is perfect. Just as I've always dreamed it," She grinned as she scrutinized the canvas. He had created it from memory. From the pink roses and yellow day lilies to the tiny purple violets that grew so close to the lush green grass. He had been meticulous about every detail right down to each tiny link of the chains that held the swing on which she was perched. "Is this how you see me?" she winked playfully. "You better be careful or you're going to make me vain." She jested as she turned back toward the portrait. "I look so peaceful and happy. I must be thinking of you." He wrapped his arms around her as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I fear I didn't do you justice. You are the most beautiful creature that ever drew breath, my darling," Loki crooned as he began a flurry of soft kisses along the soft spot behind her ear causing her to tremble in that delicious way of hers. "This is only the first of many. I have already planned on another for the drawing room." He tightened his grip around her waist as he pressed his body even closer to hers. "Tell me, my little spider. Are you happy with our new dwelling?"

"Yes, very much, it's just going to take some getting used to," she confessed as she leaned into his embrace. "Tiny apartments and cramped hotel rooms are more my speed."

"Such meager lodgings would never do for my wife and daughter. I intend for my two princesses to have every luxury that the universe has to offer." He stated huskily as his fingers teased the button of her jeans. She turned herself in his arms as she peered up at him curiously.

"Behave yourself," she remarked sternly but she couldn't hide the smile that ghosted along the edges of her lips. "One of the many servants that you hired could come walking by any second."

"That's what my extensive knowledge of spells is for," he grinned wickedly as he reached for the buttons of her blouse. "They won't see a thing. I fully intend to christen every inch of our new domain, eh heh heh heh… including the servants quarters." She giggled at his words as she swatted his hand away. He pursed his mouth in an exaggerated frown. "I'm completely serious," the young god protested with a devious glint in his dark emerald eyes. He dipped his head and captured her lips, pulling her body flush against his while his hands moved up and down her luscious frame. "Tell me to stop and I will." His voice thick and husky with need as his fingers worked deftly on the buckle of her denim pants. But she only dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she caressed his body temptingly with her own.

"What if Odin discovers that you broke into the vault?" Natasha inquired. The sweet sound of her voice brought him back from his revelry as he focused his gaze upon her. He had been so engrossed in his memories that he had nearly forgotten his reason for being here.

"Trust me, my little spider. I left no trace of my presence. You have nothing to worry about." The young prince soothed as he gave one last glance around the room. He was as prepared as he would ever be for his enemies' arrival. He wondered what was taking his brother so long to appear with his new ward. "How are you feeling?" He asked sincerely as he watched her place the palm of her hand gently across her middle.

"I'm fine just nervous," the black widow confessed, her dark blue eyes focused on her belly as he closed the distance between them. "If things don't go exactly how you plan…"

"Then I will think of something else," Loki quipped, his lips upturned in a half-smile. He placed his long, slender fingers so that they overlapped her own as she continued to rest her hand against her belly. "Try not to worry, my darling. It is not good for the baby. Sit down here as we discussed." He gestured toward one of the many satin chairs that were arranged about the chamber.

"I can take care of myself, Loki," Natasha objected.

"These are two powerful sorcerers that we are attempting to ensnare," the young god reiterated as he placed his hand gently along the small of her back and tried to lead her toward where he had instructed her to go. "I know that you can take care of yourself, my darling, but you are no match against magic and you are the first person that they will go after. Now sit down so I can prepare my protection spell."

"I don't need to be placed in some bubble like an infant," the black widow declared in her emotionless tone. "I'm more than capable. I've been trained to handle far worse. I can help."

"And you will by protecting our son." He exhaled deeply as he dropped his eyes to her waist. He knew that Malekith and Lorelei wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if they could and now they would be getting two for the price of one. Natasha closed her eyes at his words and sank into the gold satin fabric of the chair beneath her.

"Why is it that I always end up giving in to you?" She let out a long, hot breath as she twisted her wedding rings around her finger. He knelt down in front of her, his hands resting along her thighs as he began to run through the incantation in his mind. It was not foolproof. The barrier could be broken but it would not be an easy feat even for one as strong as Malekith. He had thought of sending her to Frigga as a safeguard but that idea had not lasted more than an instant. After all that had happened in these recent weeks, he refused to be without her even for a second. He wanted to be able to see that she was safe with his own eyes, to be able to protect her at a moment's notice if she required it but more than that he needed her by his side.

"Because more often than not I am right, my little spider, and it also helps that you're crazy about me." Loki's lips twitched up in a seductive smile as she leaned forward and brushed her lips beneath the swell of his Adam's apple. His pulse raced as she inclined back in the chair with a cheeky grin.

He heard the deep rumble of his brother coming from the floor below long before the servant rushed into the chamber. He rose from the floor as he turned toward the entranceway. "His royal highness, Prince Thor…" the man began as the thunder god brushed past him pulling Amora along at his side.

"There is no need to announce me. Did I not already tell you that?" Thor exasperated as he stomped further into the room. "Does this look like a formal gathering to you?" The young god eyed his older brother thoughtfully. The woman at his side must have already begun to grate on his nerves for him to be so short-tempered with the help. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised. Amora was quite a handful.

"That will be all, Brandt, you may go about your usual duties," Loki dismissed the servant with a quick wave of his hand as he turned his attention to the Enchantress. "Beautiful necklace, Amora, and the matching bracelets complete the look so perfectly. How are you, my dear? I must say you look very well-rested."

"I saw the archer on my way over here," the Enchantress retorted without missing a beat as a wicked grin spread across her lips. "Thor had such a difficult time keeping him at bay. He wanted to join us on our journey so badly. I have never seen a man more dedicated to the woman that he loves, have you?" Loki's eyes narrowed at her words. Just the thought of Barton made his blood boil. He had no doubt that what she had said was true. At least Thor had the good sense not to bring him. He wondered if his wife was disappointed that he wasn't here. He ran his fingers through his ebony locks as he tried to clear his head. He had more important things to worry about than the archer's obsession with his wife. Amora took a glance around the room as she tossed her long blond hair back over her shoulder with an exaggerated flourish. "A palace of your own? Really, Loki, how ostentatious even for you." The sorceress sauntered forward as she gazed up at the portrait above the mantel piece. He had painted the picture in the first weeks that they had moved here. He could remember vividly how his wife had sat along the bench in the courtyard with their daughter settled in her lap. She looked every bit the Queen in the long dark emerald gown. "Your little mortal trinket hanging above the fireplace for all to see, how quaint." Loki breathed in slowly as he resisted the urge to respond to her insults. The woman hadn't changed a bit in all her years of slumber. She was trying to get a rise out of him and she was very nearly succeeding. She always knew exactly which buttons to push.

"Enough, Amora," Thor bellowed. "Not another word out of you."

"Save your breath, brother," Loki stated calmly as he strutted toward the sofa to the right of the hearth. "Her little taunts are of no significance to me. Now, Amora, you will sit here."

"I will do no such thing," the Enchantress countered as she crossed her arms defiantly. "I do not take orders from you." Loki extended his hand and with a twist of his fingers the sorceress was pulled across the floor and deposited unceremoniously onto the couch. She attempted to rise but the spell that he had cast left her immobile as she struggled against her invisible bonds.

"As I was saying," the mischievous prince smirked. "Amora will be sitting here."

"So cocky as always," the sorceress sneered, her eyes filled with unadulterated hate. "Odin told me all about your little troubles. I hope neither of them comes for me." She replied icily as she finally stopped fighting against her invisible restraints. "I hope Malekith finally rids the realms of that intolerable little brat of yours once and for all. She is an anathema. As if your Jotunn bloodlines weren't bad enough you had to mix it with a useless mortal. That aberration deserves whatever horrible end the fates have in store for her."

The trickster's eyes turned blood red as he loomed over the Enchantress. He could feel the fury race through his body. An icy chill flowing through his veins as he clenched his fists and teeth. His nails dug into his palms as he fought against the urge to strike her, his anger nearly clouding his common-sense as he wrestled for control of his emotions. "I know what you want," he said at last with a snarl. His eyes fading back to their normal hue. "You want me to hurt you. You wish to make it so Thor has no choice but to return you to the All-Father. You'll find that it's not so easy to get under my skin, not anymore. You fear for your sister and well you should. I may not be allowed to lay a finger on you but I'm under no such restraints when it comes to that revolting little wench."

"Is that anyway to talk about your old paramour," Lorelei mused as she materialized with Skurge at her side. She stood before them with a haughty air as she held the Chitauri scepter in her hands. Her strawberry blonde mane falling across her shoulders as her dark green eyes bore into the young prince. He supposed that after he destroyed the Moebius stone she must have acquired the staff from Thor's chambers. His emerald gaze narrowed with ire as he recalled being hurtled into the rocks of Thryheim at the sorceresses' behest. His fingers twitched at his side. How he longed to strangle the life right out of the witch. Loki observed Lorelei's every motion with careful precision. He had to wait for a very specific moment before he could make his move or all his plans would be for naught.

"That is not a word I would have ever used, pet," Loki sneered as he continued to gaze at the woman before him. "I thought you would have learned after your last failure that you're never going to get what you want when it comes to me."

"I see you've been reunited with your little mortal," Lorelei taunted as she sauntered towards where his wife sat. "Enjoy it while you can, Loki, she won't be with you much longer I guarantee it." The mischievous prince couldn't help but notice how Thor had maneuvered himself closer to Natasha at the sound of the sorceress' words despite the fact that Odin had charged him with protecting Amora. He didn't know about the shield that he had created to help keep her out of harm's way. The thunder god meant to ensure her safety first. Loki wasn't the least bit surprised by his brother's actions. From the moment that he had asked him to guard her against Thanos and his armies all those years ago, Thor had never wavered in what the thunder god obviously considered to be his duty. But it was more than just his sense of obligation or moral code that propelled him to look after her. Loki realized now that he did it simply for him. It was an awareness that struck a chord in him that he didn't like. A wish for things that he had refused to let himself contemplate for longer than he could even remember.

"Your idle threats are laughable at best," the young prince rasped with a wicked smile. "You had your few seconds triumph over me. I hope you savored it, my pet, because it will never happen again." Loki strutted closer to where he kept Amora bound by magic, his dark green eyes boring into the strawberry blonde that still stood at the other side of the room. He didn't care for the way that she was glaring at Natasha but his wife merely gave her a sideways smile to show how little she thought of the woman's attempts at intimidation. Loki's smile deepened at the sight. She was the bravest and strongest woman that he had ever met and the fact that she was a human made that recognition all the more significant.

"I've only ever wanted to help you," Lorelei declared as she stepped toward him, lifting her head proudly as she moved languidly across the room. "To rid you of your horrible affliction… you would be king right now if not for your pathetic little obsession with that lowly creature. The stone is gone but as you've always taught me when one plan fails you simply make another." Loki watched with baited breath as she moved about the expansive chamber. Soon, he thought, very soon. She stopped suddenly and the young prince had to bite back a curse as he watched her turn her attentions once more to his wife. She needed to move closer to him, he thought angrily, as he tried to remain patient. "This one is like a noose around your neck." She shrugged as she twisted a curl of hair around her fingertip before brushing the strand back behind her shoulder. Her dark green eyes boring back into his. "I know you better than anyone. Power and glory is what you crave deep down in that selfish heart of yours and it will always elude you as long as you are shackled to her side."

"You are even crazier than your sister," the trickster derided. Lorelei placed both hands along the scepter as she held it horizontally before her, spinning it slightly as she glanced at the Enchantress. "And you don't know me at all because my family is all that I care about."

"Family?" Lorelei goaded in her lilting timber as she took another step toward them. "Was it your family that you were thinking of when you used your power of persuasion on Helblindi to declare war on Asgard?" Loki swallowed as he gaped at her in disbelief. How in the world could she have known that, even Helblindi didn't know that? "Don't bother trying to deny it. In the aftermath of your spell to destroy the Moebius stone I got a glimpse of some of your old memories as they came rushing back to you. I should thank you really. You made him ripe for the picking to help with my own schemes." The young prince could feel the weight from the stare of his wife and brother even without glancing in their direction. He could imagine the disappointment held in their eyes well enough on his own, he didn't need to confirm it so he held the gaze of the sorceress instead as he attempted to explain.

"I was angry and having a bit of fun," Loki shrugged with a smirk of his lip. He was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that her words had caused him any pain. The truth was that he had not stopped blaming himself for his family's current predicament since the first explosion of gateways had reached his ears that fateful day in Asgard. The frightened look on his daughters face and the way her body had shivered with each boom were both burned in his memory. "I never intended for the Jotunn to go through with their threats but you obviously helped them with that."

"You've been dying to unseat Odin for years." Her fingers tightened around the staff. Her face was a mask of composed certainty. "I'm only surprised that it took you so long after your release to make your next move. Your ploy with Tyr was pure genius. You would have succeeded if you hadn't lost your gumption. But that has always been your problem, hasn't it? Your lack of conviction… your inability to make that final blow no matter how badly you want the kill. I could help you with that." With the swiftest of movements she turned back toward the black widow, the charge of electricity plummeting from the tip of the Chitauri scepter and whirling head long toward his wife. Thor deflected it with Mjolnir just before Skurge, with his ax in hand, threw himself at the blond warrior. The sorceress' next shot did not miss her target but the beam was easily repelled by his enchantment. The sight of which caused Lorelei to whip her body back to face him in a rage.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Loki seethed as he pulled a dagger from his belt and placed it against Amora's neck. He heard the smash of glass and the sounds of fighting between the two large warriors but his emerald eyes remained focused on the woman in front of him. He had no fears for his brother. He could take Skurge blindfolded on his worst day and as long as he had Lorelei's attention than there was no further threat to his wife. "Now you were saying something about my lack of conviction." He grinned evilly as he pushed the point of the blade, piercing the skin and causing the tiniest puncture along the Enchantress' throat.

"He is forbidden by the All-Father to hurt me," Amora rasped, her body stiff and her heartbeat accelerating as he continued to press the knife firmly against her neck. "Go, Lorelei, it's not worth it. He'll never let you free me. I'll be fine. It's Malekith they want. You are bait for him just as I am for you. You don't want to face the dark elf's anger. Please go."

"She's right. I'm not supposed to hurt her but what's another punishment from Odin. I've had so many. I think her death might be worth another." The trickster stated with a touch of mirth. "And it would cause you such pain wouldn't it? That makes it all the sweeter." She steered the point of the staff toward the young prince as she appeared to be weighing her options. It was the slightest movement of her foot, barely a step but that was all he needed as his grin widened to near bursting. "Eh heh heh heh… do you feel the chill, Lorelei?" He released the blade from the Enchantress' neck as he extended his other arm out before him. With a wave of his wrist he catapulted the strawberry blonde up into the air, the scepter was snatched from her hands by an invisible force as her arms were pressed against her sides. "It is a trick I learned from Odin. Try all you want you can't reach any of your powers right now, my pet. It's frustrating isn't it?" The young god laughed as he strutted toward her and plucked the staff out from where it hovered in midair. "Eh heh heh heh … Thank you for returning this to me, pet."

"Whatever enchantment you've placed on me it can't last forever," Lorelei snipped as she struggled against her bonds. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He could still feel the sting and frustration of when he had walked right into Odin's trap all those many months ago as deeply as if had just happened yesterday. The All-Father would not be happy if he learned that he had stolen so many Norn stones from his vaults but perhaps he could return them before they were missed.

"You don't have forever to wait," the young god forewarned. "Your days are numbered. Your death is but a heartbeat away. If not by Malekith than the pleasure will be all mine."

"Loki," Natasha called to him. His mouth widened in exasperation as he took note of her standing by one of the cathedral windows. He had told her to stay seated. Why must she always be so stubborn? There were shards of glass everywhere and a gaping hole where the other window had once been. "I can't see Thor. There is so much dust and smoke down there."

"Get away from the window and stay where you are supposed to," Loki ordered gruffly. "I will have to redo the enchantment. Why would you move? Wasn't Lorelei's little display enough to prove to you that I was right?"

"When I saw Thor crash through that window… Skurge has that ax… they seem so evenly matched," Natasha muttered as she continued to try and see down below. "What about our son's warning? Maybe he needs your help, Loki."

"He is not the one… black armor, remember? Now sit down and let me rework my spell and then I will check on Thor but I guarantee that he will be back up here in a few seconds at the most. Don't worry my little spider." Loki soothed as he reached for a strawberry ringlet and began twirling it gently between his fingers. "You must listen to me, my darling."

"What she said was true?" Natasha whispered as she gazed up at him sadly. "About Helblindi? When, Loki, when did you do it?"

"We can talk when our daughter is safe," The young prince advised sternly. He hated the disappointment that he could see so clearly in her eyes at the knowledge of his actions. "I will answer any question that you want then but right now protecting you and our son is all that I'm concerned with."

"This realm is being ripped apart by war… again," the Black Widow heaved with a sigh.

"I made a mistake. I was wrong. I haven't always been able to admit that," Loki entreated as they stared at each other. He could feel her desolation through their bond and he hated being the cause of her sorrow. He had made a promise to her that he wouldn't go after Odin and he broke it. "It will never happen again. Believe me Natasha I have truly learned my lesson."

"Please don't insult me," She replied coolly, her detached mask firmly in place. "Do you know how many times you've told me that?"

"This is different," Loki insisted. Natasha rolled her eyes as she turned away from him and looked back out the window. "I never really believed I could lose you before. Even when I was locked away I always knew I would get to you somehow. No matter how angry you've ever been at me, deep in my heart I've always known that you would never leave me… that you would forgive me… eventually." He placed his long, slender fingers against her cheek as he tilted her head to face him once more. "I've felt what it is like not to have you and our children with me anymore. The sensation has been burned in me. I don't care about the throne or anything else. The three of you are all that matters to me."

"You almost sound sincere," Lorelei crowed from where she dangled above the floor. The rage sparked back to life in his deep green eyes as he whipped around to face her. "I give you a month at most before you are making your next endeavor if you can last that long." He saw the change in her expression from arrogance to fear before he ever felt the dark elf's presence. Malekith had materialized half-way between the two of them, an eerie smile splayed across his lips. Loki's grip tightened along the Chitauri scepter as the dark emperor began to saunter around the room as if he was here on a friendly visit.

"I must agree with Lorelei," he slithered in his grating drawl as he ran his fingers along the mantel of the fireplace. "But I do say that something else that I overheard peaks my interest so much more than your petty squabble." His gaze passed over Natasha for the slightest of moments. The iris of his olive green eye grew wider as he focused his peculiar stare toward the god of mischief. "Is your little mortal having another one of your offspring, young one?" His ears twitched as he rubbed his hands together expectantly. "I wonder if it will be as strong as your daughter." He must have been watching with a projection spell, the young god thought wryly. How long had he been listening in?

"Where is our daughter, Malekith?" Natasha fumed. Loki placed his hand against her forearm as if to caution her while he attempted an incantation. It wouldn't be as strong as the previous one that he had casted but it was better than leaving her completely vulnerable.

"You dare address me? You pathetic mortal, your husband may placate you but I assure you that I will not." His eyes were filled with distain as he glared at her. "You are beneath me if not for the powerful being residing inside of your belly I would have crushed you the moment that I materialized into this chamber."

An energy ball whipped from the scepter and slammed straight into the dark emperor crushing him against the wall above the fireplace. Sparks flew everywhere as Malekith called upon his own deviltry. The entire room began to shake as his magic pushed against the beam that held him until it finally exploded. The backfire knocked Loki onto the marble floor. A fireball popped into Malekith's hand as he flung it towards the fallen prince. A stream of ice descended from his palm and extinguished the flames before it could reach him.

"Still so evenly matched aren't we?" Malekith sneered in his slippery voice. "But not for much longer. You want your daughter? This reminds me of an old game that we once played. Do you remember it, young one? Our bargain from so long ago… you searched for your baby and sent me off after those talismans… the ones that you had already destroyed. Well, now this is my game with my rules."

"You hurt my child in anyway and the pangs of Hel will be a blessing when I'm through with you," Loki frothed.

"Hurt her? Fear not, young one, I have no intention of harming your little brat," the dark elf mused with a slight twitch of his ears. "I am taking her under my wing just as Odin did you. She is incredibly potent in the mystical arts and I have much use for her. So many plans that she will help me bring to fruition."

Loki's heart froze in his chest. A flash of crimson shimmering through his eyes as he stalked forward intent on killing the bastard once and for all. This time he didn't use magic as he pivoted without warning and sliced the staff across the dark elf's face. Malekith's strange eyes lit up with an inner fire as he punched him back. Only his fist was suffused with an electrical spark that sent a pulse of pain throughout the young god's limbs. He faltered slightly before he moved forward, his green eyes as hard as jade. The dark elf released another ball of fire straight at his chest but he blocked it easily with magic before he swiped the point of his elbow straight into the emperor's throat.

"Give me back my daughter!" He growled as he conjured an ice dagger in his palm and shoved it straight into the gap of the armor beneath his shoulder. The dark elf hissed in pain as he summoned all of the heat and fire that he could muster. He gave a wicked leer as he directed the electric surge toward the Black Widow. Natasha dove out of the way as it crashed into the remaining window. Just as Thor jumped back through the gaping hole in the chamber wall. He looked as if he had just finished battling an army all on his own instead of one man. The thunder god stormed forward as he raised his hammer and brought it down upon Malekith with all of his might. The dark elf crossed his hands over his face but when Mjolnir reached his forearms a sudden rush of magic rebounded against the mystical hammer. The potent blow tossed the thunder god back across the room as Malekith chuckled, turning his attention back to Loki.

"Here are the rules of my game," the dark emperor sneered as he faded into a mist before reappearing closer to where Lorelei and the Enchantress were still held. "I am taking my new protégée on an excursion across the realms while my armies bring the All-Father to his knees once and for all. I dare you to find us, young one." He extended his hands out to either side of him as the room began to shake once more under whatever spell he was casting. His ears continued to twitch in his displeasure even as he smirked at the young prince with a devious grin. "I almost forgot to thank you for my present, young one." Then the entire room shattered in an outburst of illumination. The brightness blinded him for a moment as he blinked against the colors that were blurring his vision until it finally dissipated. Loki's eyes searched out his wife first. She was rising slowly from the floor. Thor was standing stoically a few feet away. His light blue eyes surveying the chaos of the room in apparent disbelief. It was then that Loki realized that they were the only three left in the chamber.


End file.
